


heliophobia

by FactorySmoke



Series: It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. [1]
Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa isn't paid enough for this shit, All Might: Imma bout to end this man's whole career, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Can't forget mentioning smut, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Consensual spanking, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Endeavor is Rank NO now, Eventual Smut, F/F, Filthy Frank intensifies, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Know your fucking place, M/M, MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK NOW, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Mineta Fucking drops out, Mineta Minoru Exists, Multi, Naomasa needs more damn coffee, Nomu still gets clapped tho, Nomu:, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, RWBY fandom is there for a reason, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ross is a thirsty boi thot and wants Izuku’s D, Ross is called Avidya now, SPOILER: Not so fast mate, Self-Indulgent, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shit finna get real, Smut, So much smut, Sorry Not Sorry, THEY DID THE SEX YALL, The Clappening™, The Fuckening™, The Plus Ultra in this fic is saddeningly low, The author swears a lot, Two cute bois being cute, WHATEVER GENDER YOU ARE, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, also, and Summeries, femboy, femboy!oc, no beta we die like men, or women, trash, unfortunately, very self-indulgent, wink wonk, wonk wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 182,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorySmoke/pseuds/FactorySmoke
Summary: Heliophobia: The fear of the sun, sunlight, or any bright light.Midoriya Izuku didn't know what it was that compelled him to investigate it. Maybe it was the fact that his brain demanded to learn more about it. Maybe it was the fact that he had definitely  left his bookbag in there, and desperately needed to get it back.Maybe it was the fact that his instincts screamed at him. Screamed that, in there, there was someone that desperately, desperately needed to be saved.(Or: Midoriya Izuku finds what looks like a building-shaped hole in reality, and against both the pleas of others and his own better judgment, decides to investigate. What happens next will change everything.)





	1. Before, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes this is my first AO3 work. And I am a useless mongoloid that doesn't know how to write a story well. Please bear with my stupidity :`).
> 
> Also, this work is extremely self-indulgent. If you do not like it, please leave, instead of commenting about it. Just because you dislike doesn't mean you have to write a scathingly biased comment on why. I get it. I suck. Thanks, now there's the door. AND NO ANONYMOUS COMMENTS. EVER. If you have something to say, say it with an account, not behind some guest anon crap. I've had a few people try that bullshit. Never again.
> 
> I'll write more info on Ross as the story progresses. Maybe. Hopefully.
> 
> .....If I forget, someone remind me to do so.
> 
> Please.

When Midoriya Izuku was 4, his life took a turn for the worse.

He is diagnosed Quirkless, and the coming years are hell. Bullied, beaten, trampled and drowning in the sneers and taunts of other people. Oh, Izuku isn't stupid. He knows his class mocks him for his Quirklessness. He knows Kacchan's Quirk has gotten to his head, and that the teachers are scum-sucking sleazebags who kiss up to any two-bit schmuck with a flashy Quirk and a pair of brain cells. He's capable of psychoanalyzing a hero's mindset in combat and completely dismantle their Quirk in five minutes flat by the time he's six. Looking at why a class of grade-schoolers are being mean? Child's play.

But he pretends he's OK. He pretends Kacchan is still his friend, and he follows him around, eyes filled with admiration and joy, because he wants to believe that one day, Kacchan will look back and see this and realize 'I was wrong. I was wrong and I should have stopped.'

~~But it doesn't. Deep down, he knows it never will.~~

* * *

 

When Midoriya Izuku is 14, he nearly breaks. Ten years of relentless bullying and mindless hatred directed towards him have taken their toll, and now he is weary and cracked. His facade begins to crack, strain in his smile and the light imperceptibly dying in his eyes. He pushes himself to live, to take the next step and keep taking the next step.

He is told to jump  ~~He nearly does.~~

He is suffocated by a Slime Villain  ~~He pushes himself to not give in.~~

His dream is trampled one more time  ~~He is so, so close to the edge.~~

He saves Kacchan  ~~Because he wants to take his place.~~

And at the end of it all? His dream is finally brought back to life. The fire reignited in his eyes, determination filling his very soul.

~~You can be a hero, young man.~~

* * *

 

About four months later, it happens.

Midoriya Izuku wasn't sure when it had shown up. Just, one day, the Musutafu Public Library stood proudly in sight. 3 stories of Roman-inspired ancient architecture, filled with knowledge and books not many used nowadays. Quiet, out of place for many middle-schoolers, and rarely used by anyone with a phone and a pair of brain cells who knew Google existed, it was Izuku's favorite place to recuperate after days with Kacchan and his classmates and training with All Might.

He had left his bookbag here overnight, and returned the next day to grab it before heading to school.

And in place of the Musutafu Public Library, a building sized  _hole in reality_ stood in it's place, a gathering crowd at where the entrance once was.

 

~~Izuku was pretty sure whatever deity was watching over him hated his guts.~~

 

 Despite this, Pro Heroes were gathering at the entrance, and Izuku saw Kamui Wood and Mount Lady in the crowd, along with rising stars Starlight, Berserker, Death Wish  _wait no Izuku don't get sidetracked now_.

"....Yeah, Detective. Seems like a villain attack. They've already gotten a handle, too. 'Librarian' is what the guys back at the agency are calling them. Whatever kind of Quirk can cause this kind of chaos, and  _remove a whole library in no time flat_ has gotta be super strong." He hears Kamui Wood murmur to a radio he was trying and failing to hide. His very first instinct is to take out his notebook and start recording information on the perpetrator's Quirk before he remembers that his bookbag is in the library, wherever it is. Still, he walks towards whatever has replaced the library. It's like something calling him to go.

As he walked closer to the giant shadow-laden whatever it was, he felt something pull at him. Familiar, like Izuku had known it his whole life. He had felt it when he protected someone from Kacchan. Felt it when he saved Kacchan from the Slime Villain.

 

Someone in there needed help. 

 

And the next thing he knew, his hand was on the doorknob, and he was entering the ~~it wasn't a library not anymore~~  hole in the world, and disappeared from sight. His ears are deaf to the panicked calls and screams of terror as Izuku takes a step into the nothingness.

* * *

 

Except it was a library. At least, he thought it was. He could smell the scent of old paper, feel the smooth mahogany of the bookshelves as he tried to navigate wherever he was, but he could not see. As he felt along the walls, his hands found a light switch, and he flicked it on.

And nothing happened.

He tried again. Nothing. He reached into his pant pocket and tried to turn his phone on. Nothing. With gripping panic, he tried to feel for the doorknob, but couldn't.

He was stuck in a place where there was no light, and he was _lost_. And yet, he still had a feeling that he needed to go deeper, that there was someone that needed help. You'd think four months after being berated for helping someone and he'd think twice, but nope.

 He trudges deeper into the library-like labyrinth, fear gripping his heart and eyes wide in sheer terror. Being robbed of sight while still seeing is a truly terrifying ordeal, and not one Izuku will ever get used to. He feels out signs and hears the soft sound, of someone snoozing and knows that someone is nearby wherever he is, and now, he can only put his trust in them. His breath quickens, and cold tendrils of fear and nervous energy coil around his heart. But resolute, he pushes on.

"Hello?" He calls, blindly turning his head, "Is anyone there?" His voice quivers, and he feels his hands shake. He is terrified. And still, as he hears the sound of shuffling footsteps, and something dragged along the wooden floor, he feels that perhaps it would be better that he were alone.

"You are far too loud in here," A tired, feminine voice purrs, a light, unfamiliar accent in their voice as the person gently grabs Izuku's arm, a motion telling him to follow as they guide Izuku, "Come, come. Sit for a bit."

He finds himself seated in a chair he cannot see, while a chair across from him scoots backwards, and the person, the Librarian, he is sure, sits across from him.

"Now then," The Librarian says, their voice a soft croon in contrast to the silence of the  ~~library~~ , "What's someone like you doing here? First person to approach the library after what happened to it and all."

"Y-Y-you." He stammers, "Y-You did this. You did something t-to the library." His voice is choked in emotion and he is shaking in his seat, but not of fear. No, his instincts, they scream at him.

They scream that the Librarian needs help. That they need to be saved.

"What did you do?" He continues, squashing his fear. His voice gains more confidence, and he straightens in his seat.

"Oh? How surprising." There is a smile. Izuku knows it. There is a damn smile on the Librarian's face, "So bold as to ask a  _villain_ like me what I've done." They emphasize the word villain like it is a stigma, a mark they despise, "Tell me, what is your name? How old are you?"

"Mi-Midoriya Izuku. I-I'm 15." He replies because holy shit he's sitting across from a villain that could potentially end him at any second and he's  _terrified_. The Librarian laughs, a light, tinkling sound.

"15, hm? You're already a lot braver than the giant crowd of idiots outside. Hold out your hand." He does so, and feels a dainty hand grasp and shake it, "Ross Dubh. I'm 15. Same as you" 15?! The person that had this insane Quirk was his age?! Izuku's train of thought was stopped by the light chuckle from the Librarian, as if they were enjoying a private joke, "I can feel your surprise from there. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt anyone. I promise."

"B-But still! You got rid of the whole library! You have the city on high alert! There are Pro Heroes out there looking for a way to stop you!" Izuku tries, his arms futilely waving in the darkness, "You gotta stop this, now!"

"Hmmmm...Nah. I can take them on~" The Librarian replies playfully, as if they're talking about what the new fashion trend is and not of how they can easily bring down a crowd of Heroes at the age of 15, "Tell you what? Let's make it a game, then."

"A game?"

"Yeah, a game. Six months. In those six months, you try to convince me to stop. No fighting, though. I don't want the books in here to be damaged." Wait, what? "Think of it as negotiations, really. I'll only negotiate with you, though, considering how ballsy you were coming in."

"I-you-we, what. I, I just what." He stammers, and the Librarian chuckles again, "N-n-n-n-negotiations?"

"Of course. Or, you know, you could refuse and I'll just take up residence here permanently." Izuku freezes. His instincts, quiet, scream at this. To refuse is to doom The Librarian, to doom _Ross_. And that is something Izuku will never accept: that he stood by the sidelines and watched as someone withered away and died, crushed by the weight of society's irrational hatred. Without hesitation, he finds himself nodding.

"Alright. Six months. I swear I'll get you to stop this." Izuku says, and he knows he will. He can do it. And, as the Librarian's chuckles evolve into a light, gentle laugh, he has a feeling he'll do well.

"Alright, then. I wish you the very best in this. Stop by whenever you want. I'll be waiting, Midoriya-san." The sound of a chair scraping against the wooden floor sounds out again, and Izuku feels a gentle hand guiding him up, "Come on. I'll bring you to the door. Whenever you want to come back, just enter and call for me." Before Izuku can speak, he's guided to a spot a bit to the far left, and his hand placed upon a doorknob. Next to him, the jovial tone of the Librarian purrs, "See you soon, Izuku~"

The doorknob turns.

He walks out.

He finds a crowd staring at him in various expressions of either fear, shock, or in the Pro Heroes cases', anger.

Crud.

* * *

 

 He finds out later he's been inside for fifteen minutes, chatting away with the Librarian, who he remembers, seemingly  _removed a building from existence_ , while the Pro Heroes outside are panicking because they recognize him as the Slime Villain kid and holy fuck he did it again.

So Izuku sits through another lecture because apparently he doesn't have any self-preservation (yes he does, it's just buried somewhere underneath layers of inadequacy and a need to prove himself to others) and he's sent to school with an escort without telling anyone about what he's done.

Halfway there, he suddenly yells, "OH NO! I FORGOT TO GET MY BOOKBAG AGAIN!"

* * *

 

 Ross Dubh sits alone in a center table in a library seemingly cut off from the world. He can hear the clamor outside, the commotion he caused by creating this personal sanctuary. He feels at home here, surrounded by pitch black darkness and the smell of old paper. Oh, if he could have light, he would have brought a candle to read within the library. Covered, of course. But alas, he cannot. He will wait for another day to read. Or perhaps he will stop his Quirk during the night. Maybe if there isn't any Heroes lurking around, he will.

~~_Fear pain death suffering shaking The Heroes are liars they murder and rape and cause suffering in the name of_ justice~~

He shakes himself from his thoughts before he begins to tear up again. No use dwelling on the past. The least he could do was do what he promised to back then. One day, he'll tear down the society so dependent on heroes. One day, he'll rip away the veil that covers the eyes of the masses and expose them to the true, real, terrifying world that is the Hero system. He will drag them, kicking and screaming begging for ignorance, into the light of truth and he will force them to deal with their own problems instead of standing by and waiting for someone else to do so  ~~because they've grown fat and lazy and complacent~~.

He'll set bombs at the foundations of the system, weak little things that cause naught but cracks. He'll detonate them quietly. And he'll watch as the Hero system crumbles by itself under it's own weight.

 ~~~~But for now, he'll simply sit here. He'll wait, in the darkness and smell of old books that he adores so much. He'll wait.

For Midoriya Izuku, he will wait. He quietly wonders to himself when the boy will return.

And unknown to him and Izuku, a black bookbag sits next to Ross Dubh, aka the 'Librarian'. It is filled with school essentials. Pencils, pens, notebooks, a few All Might merchandise. One of the notebooks says 'Hero Analysis for the Future, Volume #14'.

The lapel on the bookbag says 'Midoriya Izuku'.

~~When Midoriya Izuku was 15, his life took a turn for the better.~~

* * *

  **Preview:**

**"Tell me one Hero besides All Might that has a pure record, Izuku." He thinks long and hard, scratching his brain, draining it of information.**

**"...I can't." Izuku finally says.**

**"You can't." The Librarian replies, voice old and tired and far too broken for a fifteen year old.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's panic attack is based off of an experience of mine, actually. And yes, it's supposed to be a panic attack, I just don't know how to write it correctly.
> 
> Anyways, went into the shower once, everything normal and fine and dandy. Then while I was just enjoying the warm water, my knees turned to jelly and I collapsed onto my knees. My head started spinning and my ears felt like they were filled with water. Then my sight just cuts out. I could feel my eyes, though. They were still open, I could still blink. I just couldn't see.
> 
> That happening....it terrified me. I had been deprived of one of my five senses for fifteen minutes, as I later found out, and that traumatized me for the rest of my life. And yet, I couldn't help but think if this feeling, this terror was something the blind feel every waking moment. Knowing that you had to place literal blind trust in either strangers on the street or a metal stick if your friends and family weren't nearby, and you wouldn't see whatever happened to you until it was too late.
> 
> ....It frightens me, to this very day


	2. Before, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku still can't believe that he's agreed to doing this. Negotiations with a villain that can erase a building from existence for six months striaght, in addition to his rigorous training schedule and academic pursuits. Sooner or later, he knows he will burn out.
> 
> That doesn't stop him from trying, at the very least.
> 
> (Or: Midoriya, bby, my precious broccoli boy, PlEaSe ReSt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dumbass who didn't realize I was writing in Ross' POV until after I finished the chapter. RIP me.
> 
> Yeah, I'm not sure, but I might have accidentally written Midoriya to be a little OOC, but it'll be explained in the end notes. Oops. Sorry, y'all. *sees torches and pitchforks* Wait no plz don't hurt me-
> 
> But wow, 100 hits? I honestly can't believe I made it past 50. *blatantly ignores fact that he waited for 100 hits because stupid OCD D:<*
> 
> Longer chapter today, this probably won't be likely, but holy shit, even single snippets of debates with Izuku are bound to be long, so that factors in with the length of the chapter. It's not going to happen that much, though, so don't count on it.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**August 27, 6 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

Ross Dubh feels the Braille of a sign as he roams the library, his nap having finished a while ago. 'Audiotapes', it says. Despite his joy at finding something to pass the time, he realizes he has nothing to use the audio tapes on, and sighs.

It's a day after his conversation with Izuku Midoriya--wait, no, Midoriya Izuku. Damn, the traditions here are off-putting. It's a day after he speaks with the unknown boy, and the villain is bored. Oh, sure, he could leave the library right now, wreak havoc around the city and throw the heroes off his track. But he did promise to wait. So, limiting his outside visits to food and entertainment it was. No villainy!

.....Unfortunately, that leaves him with literally nothing better to do. Damn.

He's contemplating breaking his promise and going out to maybe knock a few Hero heads together and rob a bank or two for shits and giggles (anything to break this monotonous boredom), when the sound of the library doors opening draw his attention. With it, light footsteps. Like yesterday, they stumbled around. Like yesterday, they paused somewhere in the center.

Like yesterday, he hears Midoriya Izuku call out, "Dubh-san!"

Huh. Well, what do you know? Midoriya was either super ballsy, or determined to make him stop. Bold, considering the  _Pro Heroes_ have given up at trying to deal with the situation peacefully  ~~Ross keeps good on his word and deals with any who try to enter. They never see what hits them.~~

* * *

 

**August 29, 6 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

"What are your demands, Dubh-san?" Midoriya asks, his voice only shaking a tiny bit in contrast to yesterday's persistent stutter. That was good. Ross tried not to think of yesterday, when the stuttering had been so bad he had taken pity on the poor lad and coached him to control his stutter. Granted, his mumble storms had seemed to increase in frequency, but oh well.

"Hmmm? Better than yesterday. I can understand what you said now," Ross teases, and Midoriya sputters out both denials and accusations that he's trying to change the topic, and Ross spends a few seconds laughing, which only adds to Midoriya's embarrassment before he replies, "Besides. There's nothing you can give me. Everything I need is here."

"Everything you need...Hm. Interesting choice of words." Midoriya replies, and Ross feels his mouth twitch upwards. That not-so-subtle hint should get the ball rolling. "Alright, then. What is it you want, Dubh-san?"

* * *

 

**September 8, 5 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

"Uuuuuuugh. Come on, Dubh-san. Not even a little hint?" Midoriya whines, flopping against the table in frustration as Ross laughs at his reaction. It's been 12 days since Midoriya has taken up his challenge, and he makes sure that Midoriya knows how hard it is to negotiate. The aptly-dubbed Librarian pats Midoriya's head reassuringly, grinning.

"Come up, Midoriya-san. Villains aren't going to make it that easy for even a Pro Hero." He chides playfully, and lazily dodges out of the way of Midoriya's frustrated flailing.

"That's for fanatics and people who really hate Pro Heroes!" Midoriya cries, and Ross easily catches the flailing limb, placing it on the table. He doesn't miss how Midoriya tenses under his soft yet firm grip, and his grin takes an unseen mischievous gleam, and he guides the calloused hand up to his cheek, internally laughing as Midoriya tenses even more.

"Oh?~ And is it impossible for me to be either of them, Mi~ do~ ri~ ya~" He sings the boy's name, practically feeling the heat radiate off of him, and Midoriya sputters out some complete nonsense before rushing out of the library after grabbing his bookbag (which they've managed to accidentally find after five days into the negotiations). Ross pouts, "Aaaaaww...Maybe I was a little too flirty."

Despite himself, he can't help the wide grin he feels on his face.

* * *

 

**September 15, 5 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

"I'm just saying, Kamui Wood's position in Suppression is a bit dumb. With his Quirk, wouldn't he do better in Rescue?" Ross asks, his trusty blanket cloaking his form and leaving only his head in the open. Across from him, Midoriya hums.

"Hmm. But considering the strength of his wood constructs, and how he traps villains so they can't even use Emitter-type Quirks without strength augmentation, I feel like he's more suited for Suppression. He lacks the control for being a Rescue Hero without potentially hurting anyone trapped, and unless he has a constant water supply, he's gonna faint from dehydration when there's a large-scale disaster." He replies, and Ross writes some stuff down on a notebook. Years of intentionally blinding himself with his.....'Quirk' (Yeah sure, a Quirk. Yeah right.) have left him with an instinctive knowledge of knowing how to write whenever he grants himself sight.

It's a week after he flirted with Midoriya in hopes of throwing the temporary negotiator off, and Midoriya seems to have tried a different tactic: Connect with Ross (Well, after a few days of Midoriya sputtering and inadvertantly bringing up the memory of his hand on Ross' cheek, which sends the poor boy into a small mumble storm). If Midoriya can't just demand to learn his wants, then he'll just try to find out through other methods, it seems. It's really quite clever, and so instead of outright negotiating like Midoriya was, they chat. They chat about heroes, at bullies, and what life is like outside the library. Ross keeps his word. He stays in the library, leaving only for food, a shower, and laundry. Midoriya visits every day, staying for one or two hours before he leaves, and before he leaves, they gossip.

~~And Midoriya and Ross play a game. They verbally jab at either, dancing around topics and skirting about questions as they look for chinks in each other's armor and cracks in their masks in the world's longest, most playful, most _breathtaking_ debate ever. It's a breath of fresh air for the Librarian.~~

 Now, they're debating on Kamui Wood (Ross calls him Lord Hippy because he's 'become one with the tree', to Midoriya's exasperation) and Ross grins at the various points Midoriya makes, subtle comments and hints stringing him along as the Librarian and the Negotiator (Deku, his classmates call him. Useless, his classmates call him. How is a boy who will face down a villain for six months useless, Ross asks) gossip over the most trivial of things.

* * *

 

  **September 29, 5 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

Midoriya is late.

That is the only thing running through Ross' mind as he paces the library. Midoriya is late. It's such a foreign concept since he's always punctual, always here to chat him down and try to convince him to bring down the 'shroud'.

His mental mantra is interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and Ross begins to walk towards the door in both anger at being kept waiting and relief that Midoriya is OK when he hears the footsteps. Midoriya's footsteps, once light and quick as if he is moving in fear, are heavy and weary, the owner trudging towards the table and sitting down. Ross hears the tired voice calling out for him, and hurries over.

"Midoriya? Are you OK? What's wrong?" He asks once he's at the teenager's side. Instead of answering, the 15 year old hero-aspiree slowly sniffles, then hugs Ross and begins crying, seeking physical comfort from even the closest of sources. Even if it's a villain.

Initially shocked by what happens, Ross slowly, but surely, hugs Midoriya back, the Librarian's blanket covering the two of them as he whispers reassurances to Midoriya (Thank goodness he'd washed it earlier today.)

After a few minutes of Ross awkwardly comforting Midoriya (shut up, he's supposed to be a villain. He had no idea how to react to someone his age seeking him for comfort), Ross kneels down as he feels Midoriya's face in his hands, and turns him towards him. "Tell me everything," He says.

And he does. Midoriya tells him of how his classmates torment him, beating him every day while throwing toxic insults at his feet. He spins a tale of how the teachers simply watch, and tut their tongues ~~, and sneer~~ at the Quirkless boy being bullied ~~with hidden glee~~. He speaks of how his school is viral with hatred, and he only slowly losing himself to it's exposure, scared that one day, he will lose hope. One day, he will snap, and lash out, and ruin what little future he has.

And throughout it all, Ross feels his face contort, rage and mindless hatred twisting his heart into a pretzel. He spends the rest of the time reassuring Midoriya (how laughable. A villain helping a future hero, he thinks.) He tells Midoriya to defend himself, to defend his dreams no matter what. He tells him to take every insult, every poisonous barb they've tried to stick in him, and to shove it back in their face. He tells Midoriya to never give up, and to pursue what he believes.

And most of all, he ironically quotes All Might, "It does not matter who you are, and what you can do. One day, what will really matter is when you let the world know....' **I am here.** '"

~~15 minutes after Midoriya leaves, cheerful and comforted from the most unlikely ally he can ever have, Ross Dubh walks over to the library landline. He dials a number, his normally impassive face filled with fury.~~

~~"Giran," he says, "I have a favor to call in."~~

* * *

 

**October 15, 4 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

"Damn, Midoriya, you really need to take some self-defense classes," Ross mutters as he feels the almost tenderized skin on Midoriya, causing him to emit a hiss. Midoriya has taken his advice to heart, it seems, and defends himself every day. Obviously, his classmates don't take kindly to his newfound courage, and tried to beat it out of him, it seems. His attempts to fight are stopped by teachers who do nothing when the Quirked bully him, but Midoriya is steadfast.

"Y-Yeah, some of them have pretty flashy combat-oriented Quirks. But I know all their weaknesses, and you know how it is nowadays." The two chuckles.

"If you don't have a Quirk, you don't have any firepower," The two say in unison. Sighing, Ross takes bandages from a first aid kit he found in a library hallway, and begins wrapping Midoriya up. With the occasional hiss every now and then, Midoriya bears with it pretty well. Unfortunately, that only fuels Ross' hidden rage. 

As soon as Ross finishes, he pats Midoriya on the shoulder, "I'm done. But I can't keep doing this, Midoriya. You have to find a way to learn self-defense unless you want to keep sacrificing your physical health to win a fight." He chides, sighing. Midoriya winces under his soft grip, and nods.

"I know, I know. I still don't get why you're helping me, Dubh-san. You're supposed to be a villain, and I...I'm training to be a hero," Midoriya says, and Ross freezes. He's had his suspicions, suspected that Midoriya was doing something when he comes smelling like sweat and heaving in exhaustion. Surprisingly, he doesn't care about the confirmation of his suspicions.....In fact, he thinks he has the perfect thing to say right now.

"....Do you know why I hate Pro Heroes?" Ross asks, voice soft and gentle. He can already feel Midoriya wincing as he pulls out a notebook. Good He's taking notes. A good Pro Hero should at least know that much.

"I've never understood where your hatred comes from," Midoriya replies, the soft skritching of a pencil on paper sounding out. Ross smiles, a bitter, unseen smile that would have a lesser man shiver at how cold and broken it is. There's a soft sigh, like that of disappointment  ~~and why does Ross truly feel disappointed?~~

"Tell me one Hero besides All Might that has a pure record, Izuku." He thinks long and hard, scratching his brain, draining it of information.

"...I can't." Izuku finally says.

"You can't." The Librarian replies, voice old and tired and far too broken for a fifteen year old.

"I....What does this have to do with your hatred of Pro Heroes?" Izuku asks, his hand busy with writing. There's a tired resignation, and yet, underneath that is a quiet, smoldering determination that, if fueled, Ross is sure would nearly consume Izuku inside out.

"I hate Pro Heroes. I hate how they act as glory hounds, trying to lap up every little bit of attention there is to share. I hate how they screw up and endanger civilians because they think a flashy Quirk and a long-winded monologue is enough to carry the foundation of Japan's law enforcement system with the police. I hate how they sweep any mistakes and lawsuits and crimes they do under the rug and pay everyone involved a nice fat sum of money to make it go away." As he speaks, his grip tenses, but he forces himself not to tighten it, "I hate how they're allowed to cause property destruction, and murder, and beat even the desperate to a pulp in the name of  _justice_ and  _heroism_. I hate how they're automatically given passes on endangering lives when a civilian can't even use their Quirk to heat up some ramen in public, all because they're heroes."

The quiet fury leaves Ross' voice, and he notices that Izuku's stopped writing. He files that away, and finishes, "But most of all....I hate how the masses just lap up the mask the Pro Heroes show the public. Because to them, the Pro Heroes are just that: Heroes. And a Hero....A Hero can do no evil."

The library is silent after that, Ross' rant heavy in the air. Ross sighs, and massages his eyes, before patting Izuku's head, "You should go." After some hesitation, There's a slight nod, and Izuku walks out of the library, heart heavy, and eyes drooping downwards. Ross just sits there and listens to him leave.

~~A small part of him wonders when he began to grow comfortable calling him Izuku~~

* * *

**October 31, 4 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

It's Halloween, as Ross learns when he's visited by Izuku  ~~God why does it feel so natural saying his name?~~ , and Izuku himself has apparently chosen the Joker, which befits his 'green hair'.

Huh. Green hair. He files that away for future reference.

Their little game  ~~it's not a game anymore, a small part of his brain tells him~~ has changed, and now Izuku is silent and thoughtful. They debate less on individual heroes and more on hero society as a whole, exploring the moral dilemmas and contradictions within the system that has become a pillar of society, All Might notwithstanding.

"Hmmm....Collateral damage could be avoided, but the more collateral there is, the more coverage there should be, which means more media attention on the Hero and Villain. That would, in turn, lead to more publicity for the Hero, which generates a whole other slew of problems when a Villain shows up. Collateral that can be avoided is often caused in hopes of more screentime," Ross says as he chews on a lemon square. Thank whatever deity was watching for people who handed out freshly-baked pastries for Halloween. Next to him, Izuku only hummed in thought as he ate...something. Pop Rocks? Sounded like Pop Rocks, at least. He could hear the fizzing of Pop Rocks in saliva.

Oh yeah, Izuku was OK with being closer to him now. Which was both nice and weird at the same time.

"....Izuku."

"Hmmm."

"Izuku, I'm going to leave the library."

"Hmmm."

"Rob a bank and kill any hostages."

"Hmmm."

".....Izuku, I'm having a baby and you're the father."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Ross pouts at this.

"That's the one you pay attention to, Izuku?" Izuku sputters, than sighs as Ross gently grabs his hand (because he is an oblivious idiot who doesn't know how to comfort someone goddammit), "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just....Sometimes, I feel like I'm not sure what to think nowadays, after what you said. Are villains right? Are heroes evil? It's just....It's so confusing now." Izuku sighs, and Ross can't help but put his hand on Izuku's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"The world isn't black and white, Izuku. There are always going to be shades of grey in between, and it'll be confusing. Lord knows it was for me. It's just....gotta roll with the punches, you know?" He tries, shrugging his shoulders, and Izuku relaxes.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to accept it anytime soon....but I'll try, at the very least." Ross smiles.

"That's all I ask of you."

~~Later, when Izuku leaves the library, Ross Dubh realizes that somewhere along the line, he had fallen for Izuku Midoriya, whatever that entails.~~

* * *

 

  **Preview:**

 **"It must be nice," they purr, Kacchan tensing under the soft touch of the Librarian. Powerless. Useless ~~. Deku~~ , "To have such a big, flashy Quirk. To have adults praise your every breath. Because you have such a nice, attention-drawing power." ** **His voice is breathy and ice cold and _lathered_ in poisoned honey, and reminds Izuku that the Librarian is a  _villain,_ and one not even Izuku, who's spent 3 months with them, knows much about, "It must be nice to be considered the best. To be told you're Number One. All because the useless adults and naive brats think that a bright, flashy, _strong_ Quirk is all that matters."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you try to write a multifaceted Original Character that is supposed to be both jaded and philosophical, but you end up writing someone that sounds like an emo Mary Sue. :`D But yeah, I ended up writing the entire chapter in Ross' POV, and didn't notice until I was done. Oof. I can't believe you done this to me, brain.
> 
> Anyways, let me explain Izuku's little breakdown. He's a Quirkless teenager who's been belittled, beaten, thrown to the ground and practically trampled on, and his dreams were nearly crushed by feelings of inadequacy and self-hatred (Look me in the eye and tell me that you could go through 10 years of bullying and still tell yourself 'I am worth something.')
> 
> Having someone, ANYONE, reaching out to such a comfort-starved teenager, who, I might need to add, is in puberty, where hormones are rampant and some teenagers go through an emo phase, is something that one would take a long while to accept. For a Quirkless teenager like Izuku, who the world's almost entirely turned it's back on, even a villain would be someone precious if they just try to reach out and help him.
> 
> We see it in canon every day. All for One helping Shigaraki led to his adoration and blind obedience when no one else would help him. Izuku is left crying in joy on the street when someone that previously crushed his dream accepts them. Here, where someone willing to spend a whole month just talking to Izuku with no ulterior motives? (Even All Might talked just to help his successor.) That's something that Izuku would consider rare and precious and near-impossible, and break down about just because the possibility of it happening is enough to make him cry.
> 
> Don't worry, guys. I have very big plans for Assdick, I mean, Aldera Middle School. Very, very big plans. Sadistically big plans.
> 
> Huehuehuehuehuehuehue.
> 
> Also, I've started a new Tumblr! Come yell at me here: https://onepollutionboi.tumblr.com/
> 
> Seriously. I just made it. Please check it out. Plz.


	3. Before, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, Izuku should have expected that his daily visits did not go unnoticed by Kacchan. His childhood friend had been suspicious of his heading to a known restricted area, but to act on what he saw? That was a surprise. 
> 
> Too bad he doesn't know how terrifying the Librarian can be. Even if the Librarian keeps acting strange around Izuku.
> 
> (Or the chapter where the Librarian reminds Izuku that in the end, he's still a villain. Also, Crimbo.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early 4th of July, because I couldn't wait a day to post this, fellow Americans! (Also send help, America is going down the drain here.) Hope you all have a great day tomorrow!
> 
> Also, I think I accidentally made Izuku OOC. Look what you've done, me. Look what you've done. But, obviously, Ross' conversation with Izuku is bound to have consequences. They're rearing his head now, so don't be surprised, guys. Don't worry, he still retains the same morals he has, and he's still the same old lovable broccoli boy we all know and love. He's just...a little more confident now. Someone believes in him, after 10 years of no one, not even his mother, doing so. That's going to cause ripples, guys.
> 
> And yes, we cover Katsuki's finding out about Izuku and Ross' little.....er, relationship-ish game. Bomber boy is still bigmad, but with Ross raising Izuku's confidence.....hoo boy. Also, Christmas section! Or as I like to call it, Crimbo. Crimbo section. 
> 
> Meanwhile, me with over 200 hits: Wait. WAIT. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A BAD WRITER, WHY DID OVER TWO HUNDRED PEOPLE READ THIS TRASHY FANFIC.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! I'm just gonna go have an existential crisis in the corner over there

**November 4, 3 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

 

Izuku suspected that Kacchan knew about what he did. Or, at least, he was suspicious. The greenette catches the blonde bomber coldly watching him, boiling rage in his eyes. He's more aggressive than usual, and his blazing red eyes follow Izuku angrily wherever he is. He tries to corner Izuku whenever he can, probably for something related to his afterschool activities, but a straight month of Izuku defending himself from bullies leaves Izuku with a higher awareness than before, and he quickly slips away from Kacchan and his two dead weights.

He zips through crowds of students, sticking to a certain route. He memorizes which students would bully the weak and Quirkless for shits and giggles (just to fuel their own superiority complexes and feel better about themselves, a small part of him sneers), and which students simply ignore them because they're perceived as not worth the time. The latter cover for his escape as he uses them as meat shields, unknowingly to them.

He loses Kacchan in the increasingly thick crowd of students eager to return home, hearing the angry explosions that accompany his......well, anger. He darts between busy streets and empty alleys, eyes darting back and forth, scanning for villains, as h makes his way to the library  ~~Since when did he begin to consider it a library again?~~

What he does is routine now. It's like clockwork, ingrained in his mind and carrying his body along. With practiced ease,he quietly opens the door, and enters the restricted library, everyone outside none the wiser to what he does. Inside, he walks towards the center table, having memorized the way there after three straight months of being guided there. He knows it by heart now, and he's fairly certain Dubh-san knows as well. Like usual, he sits down. Like usual, he calls out for Dubh-san.

Unlike usual, Dubh-san appears, flustered and sounding like they're trying to fix something on them.

"H-Hey, Izuku," They say, yelping as they try to pull something down, "D-Don't mind me. Just, something got stuck on my shirt." Izuku can't help but snicker, and he can practically feel Dubh-san's pout radiating off of them.

"S-Sorry. Here, let me help," He tries, and reaches over, but Dubh-san stops him with a strangled squeak.

"N-No, no, I got it." They reply, and continues fiddling with their shirt. Izuku rolls his eyes, and reaches over, grabbing the feared Librarian's shirt, earning a surprised (and adorable) yelp of surprise. Dubh-san flails a little at Izuku, judging by the small gusts of wind he feels on his face, and Izuku can't help but snicker at his flustered behavior. It's started since the first day of November, for some odd reason, but Izuku finds it to be a bit charming, how someone so powerful can get so flustered and childlike.

~~It reminds him that even villains are human, a lesson he vows to never forget.~~

"So, Dubh-san," He says as he finishes  disentangling what feels like a small ball of chewing gum (oh dear. Izuku knows that Dubh-san is going to leave to do the laundry today because of that), and sits back down, flicking the gum ball somewhere else, "What do you want to talk about today?"

He makes sure to add a slightly flirtatious undertone to his voice (He used Dubh-san as reference material. Karmic retribution, muahahahaha!) and laughs a little at the flustered squeaking Dubh-san spews out. Dubh-san did the same to him, back when they started this little game of theirs  ~~It's not a game to Izuku, not anymore~~ so why can't he do the same to Dubh-san?

* * *

 

**November 11, 3 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

Izuku sees the look in Kacchan's eyes. Kacchan is planning something. That sparkof cunning, deep in Kacchan's eyes, is ablaze with fury, small explosions already lighting up in the blonde's palms as he snarls at Izuku's ~~perceived~~ bravery. He's increasingly suspicious with each day, but won't act, despite his anger.

He's pulled aside by bullies more often, forced to fight back so he doesn't end up with broken bones and bruised organs. Izuku swears, when he sees Dubh-san later today, he's going to kiss them for that advice about taking self-defense classes. It turns out, combat-oriented taijiquan and meditation really help regulate his stamina and stuff (even if taking taijiquan really cuts down on his time to clean Dagobah Beach. He can do it, though. He knows he can.)

~~Somewhere in the shadow-shrouded library, Ross Dubh blushes in embarrassment for no reason, and for some reason, both eagerly awaits and dreads the moment when Izuku comes over.~~

If that's not enough, his teachers out him for essentially fighting back, which is really stupid. It's like arresting someone for stopping a robbery, really. He ignores their mindless rants about how he 'shouldn't harm his fellow students' and walks away as they try to convince him to play the part of the weak, defenseless Quirkless boy ~~and take his beatings like they say he should.~~

By the time he leaves school, he is tired and wants to go rest at the library. Dubh-san's blanket is abnormally fluffy and comfortable, and holy whoa, the few times he needs a rest after a day of mental and physical exhaustion and Dubh-san drapes the blanket over the two, it feels like he's being enveloped in a holy combination of cotton candy, wool, and marshmallow fluff. It's heavenly. A short nap in that blanket could rejuvenate Izuku. He can sort of understand why Dubh-san wants it to be completely dark if it means he can nap with that blanket all the time.

No, he's not addicted. Shut up.

He notices Kacchan tailing him as he clumsily zips through his usual route, but he's too tired to deal with it now. Knowing Kacchan, he'll just keep trying to tail Izuku no matter what, and at school.....Yeah, let's not think about what he'd do at school for this information. He quickly makes his way to the library and enters, feeling Kacchan's burning gaze on his back.

Dubh-san is already waiting for him at the table when he plops down, and he leans against them with a whine, tired muscles feeling like jelly as he tries to mash his body against the blanket. Dubh-san almost immediately drapes the blanket over them and Izuku, sighing. "You know, you really need to learn when to rest, Izuku. Overworking yourself isn't going to help your training, and that's going to impede your dreams of being a Pro Hero."

" 'm Quirkless," Izuku mutters, and he vaguely feels them tense under his body, like they're afraid they've touched on a sensitive subject, "Dun worry. 'm used to people pitying me."

"What? No, no! If anything, that makes you training even more impressive!" What? "I mean, the first Quirkless Pro Hero! That'd be like giving the status quo the middle finger, and inspiring other Quirkless children to be Pro Heroes too! It's amazing!"

Izuku smiles, slowly mashing himself against Dubh-san's body, "I know....But if I want to make it into a hero school, I have to train harder than everyone else. I have to give it 110% effort." He lazily thrusts a fist into the air, "Go Beyond. P'us Ultra." He mumbles. Dubh-san laughs at this.

"Fine, fine. Just promise you'll make it in. I'm not gonna let all your hard work and effort go to waste."

"I promise. Lemme sleep...." Izuku answers (no he does not whine shut up), and Dubh-san pats his head gently.

"Alright....sweet dreams, Izuku." And Izuku drifts off into a peaceful sleep. When he wakes up 2 hours later, he finds Dubh-san's blanket still on him, and Dubh-san gone, probably to do something. Slowly folding the blanket and putting it on the table, he leaves the library.

* * *

 

**November 15, 3 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

Izuku is leaving the school when Kacchan and his two glory-hounding lackeys cut him off. He's not surprised. Nobody's bothered him today, and Kacchan's been watching him since they arrived at school.  In all honesty, he couldn't believe that Kacchan had acted sooner, given his impulsive temper.

"Hey there, _Deku_ ," Kacchan says, sneering his given nickname like it's a cancer as his two lackeys surround him, "I couldn't help but notice that you've been leaving school  _reeeeeeeal_ eagerly every day, and you've been avoiding everybody. What's that all about?" His voice is rage and lava and full of a hateful fire that Izuku knows burns in Kacchan every day, and he can't help but freeze up. It's like a survival instinct now, really.

"H-H-Hey, Kacchan," Izuku stammers, wincing as small explosions light up in Kacchan's hands. He's angry again, for some reason, "I, uh, I'm just, you know....just training. For stuff."

"What stuff." Kacchan growls, and his question isn't even a question. It's a statement, like he knows what the answer is already and just wanted confirmation. Izuku had a feeling he wouldn't be getting out of this unscathed.

"It's, uh, um, er, w-well..."

"Spit it out!" Before Izuku registers what he's doing, he's already talking.

"It's hero stuff!"

They freeze. Izuku feels Bakugou's anger peak as he stares at Izuku, teeth grinding and gnashing as he tries to contain his anger. The small explosions in his palms grow even larger as a primal growl builds up in his throat.

"Dekuuuuuuuuu...." Kacchan snarls, his red eyes aflame, "I thought I told you that you weren't going to be a hero ever!" Despite himself, Izuku feels his voice bubbling up behind his throat, Dubh-san's voice oddly sounding off in his mind.

'  _"It does not matter who you are, and what you can do. One day, what will really matter is when you let the world know....' **I am here.** '" _'

"N-No." Izuku stammers, his hands curling into fists.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH?! The fuck did you just say, nerd?" Izuku glared behind teary eyes, his tears of anger for once, instead of sorrow.

"I said no, Kacchan! I'm going to be a hero! I'm going to carve out my own path! Get with the program or get out, for once!" Izuku fires back. Seconds pass. He sees Kacchan's face slowly grow redder and redder with pure, unadulterated fury, and around him, whispers and snickers arise from a small crowd of students who hear the Quirkless kid say he's going to become a hero.

"Yyyyyyoooooouuuuuu...." It's the only thing Kacchan snarls out before he lunges at Izuku, his signature right hook already prepared to hit Izuku. Izuku knows Kacchan. He's known him since they were in diapers, so he knows how Kacchan fights.

So it really shouldn't be a surprise to anyone when he redirects Kacchan's punch, judo throws him to the floor, and deals a punch of his own, with the same force, slamming it right into Kacchan's right cheek.

The crowd is silent. The whispers and laughter have tapered off into shocked awe. Izuku vaguely sees Kacchan's lackeys staring, and a  ~~useless~~ teacher walking over.

He turns on his heel and sprints away, darting past the crowd and weaving his way out of the school grounds. Behind him, the wrathful screams Kacchan's lettig out is accompanied only by the sound of violent explosions.

By the time he flies into the library, he's sweating lightly, and Dubh-san finds him panting a little, taking slow breaths.

"You alright?" They ask, and Izuku takes a few slow breaths, before he replies.

"....I think I just socked my childhood friend in the face."

Dubh-san's laughing does bring his mood up a tiny bit, but he retaliates to the Librarian taking joy in his actions by blindly flailing at wherever their voice comes from.

* * *

 

**November 26, 3 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

In all honesty, Izuku is a little disappointed in himself that he lets his guard down a while later. Kacchan tries to corner him again this time, but he sprints away without allowing Kacchan to actually do so. What follows is a wild goose chase: Izuku running around Musutafu Ward, trying to shake Kacchan off, and Kacchan blasting after him with explosions and furious determination. The two ignore cries of shock and anger, running past officers that try to stop them for such recklessness. Izuku is fairly certain Mom is going to be so angry at him later. So angry.

After a mishap with an old-timey cabbage cart ("My cabbages!"), Izuku loses sight of Kacchan and hurries to the library. He races up the steps, opens the door-

"Deku."

Oh. Oh shit.

He feels a hot hand fall on his shoulder. And then he's shoved into the pitch black space of the library, Kacchan following him.

"I-what the fuck?!" Kacchan almost immediately exclaimed as he walked in, Izuku already used to the absolute darkness while Kacchan struggled to adjust. He heard Kacchan raise his hands in the air and try to do  _something_ , but, "....The fuck? Why won't my sweat explode?!"

"Izuku?" Dubh-san's voice comes from inside the library, and Izuku smiles, "Who's that with you?"

 "HAAAAAAAAAAH?! How the fuck do you know Deku?" Kacchan yells, because God forbid he have any survival instincts when it comes to, you know,  _placating villains._ Dubh-san is silent for a few seconds, before sighing.

"In hindsight, I should have expected someone finding out." Dubh-san grumbles to themself as they walk over, "Meet you by the table, Izuku." With that, he hears light footsteps thudding against the wooden floor, and Kacchan screaming in anger as he's dragged over to the table. Izuku plops down next to Kacchan, Dubh-san across from them. Izuku vaguely notes that Dubh-san is choosing to sit across from them, which either means they're pissed, or they're bothered by someone. Izuku doesn't know. It's never happened before.

"So....." Izuku tries. He can feel the discomfort radiating off of Dubh-san like they aren't sure whether they should be mad at Izuku or comfort them for slipping up. Luckily for him (and unfortunately for Kacchan), Kacchan makes the very dumb mistake of  _trying to antagonize Dubh-san._

Allow him to reiterate. Katsuki Bakugou, the most volatile person Izuku knows, is trying to antagonize a teenage villain that's not only held onto a massive public library for 3 months, but _fought back swathes of Pro Heroes effortlessly while doing so._ While claiming the library to be his sanctuary and territory.

Izuku is honestly afraid for Kacchan when he hears him begin to speak.

"So how the fuck do you know Deku?" Kacchan sneers, "I don't get why anyone would try to get to know a Quirkless piece of trash like him. Not unless you're Quirkless or have such a useless Quirk that you'd do better being Quirkless." Each word is a punch to the gut for Izuku, and he can't help the tears welling up in his eyes.

Dubh-san is silent for a few minutes. The discomfort directed towards Izuku, a slow and steady stream, turns into a torrent of pure rage that _slams_ into Kacchan, and the air grows heavy with what keeps like bloodlust. Izuku can feel Kacchan's teeth grinding as he feels it as well, but his pride probably won't let him show it, Izuku reasons.

"Oh?" Dubh-san borderline snarls, their hand cracking slightly as, Izuku isn't sure but, it sounds like they're cracking their knuckles in rage, "It's funny how you call one if the kindest people I know useless, when you have to rely on lackeys and teachers praising you to feel good about yourself. Sounds pretty useless to me, you know."

"What the hell did you just say?" Kacchan shrieks, slamming his sweaty palms onto the table, a loud 'BANG' accompanying his anger. Izuku, despite his better judgment, reached out to stop Kacchan. He had only touched Kacchan when Izuku felt him tense. 

"You heard me," The Librarians voice sneers, venom barely hidden in their words, "You're always begging for attention, always trying to outdo anyone and everyone because you have to be the best. Your parents said so, so they have to be right, right? Your teachers said so, so they have to be right, right?"

"F-Fuck you!" Kacchan screams, but the way his voice shakes and wavers....Izuku fears that what Dubh-san is saying is true, and it frightens him how easily he picks Kacchan apart based on stories Izuku has told him and nothing else, "I  _am_ the best! I'm Number One! Me! Me and nobody else!" There's a bitter, bitter laugh that emits from Dubh-san, and Kacchan can't help but choke on his spit at something.

"It must be nice," they purr, Kacchan tensing under the soft touch of the Librarian. Powerless. Useless ~~. Deku~~ , "To have such a big, flashy Quirk. To have adults praise your every breath. Because you have such a nice, attention-drawing power."  His voice is breathy and ice cold and  _lathered_  in poisoned honey, and reminds Izuku that the Librarian is a  _villain,_  and one not even Izuku, who's spent 3 months with them, knows much about, "It must be nice to be considered the best. To be told you're Number One. All because the useless adults and naive brats think that a bright, flashy,  _strong_ Quirk is all that matters."

"S...Screw.....you..." Kacchan chokes out, fear gripping his every word as he tries to defend himself, "A Quirk is...all that matters...and my Quirk is the best. So...of course I'm the best..."

"Oh?" The table creaked, Izuku realized. Was Ross on the table? "My Quirk isn't flashy. Look around you. It's not strong, or flashy, or suited for anything. Not even heroics. Not even villany." His voice grew harsh, ragged, cold. "I could end you here and now with nothing but my shitty little Quirk and my hands. You wouldn't like that, would you?" There's panicked breathing, and Ross pushed Kacchan back onto a chair, it sounded like, "The best, you say. Pathetic. Not worth my time."

There's the sound of a wooden chair moving back, and Ross sits, sighing, ".....Sorry you had to hear that, Izuku,"Ross eventually says.

"Huh? Oh, no, no. It's fine. I'm sorry I led Kacchan here," Izuku replies, and Kacchan begins to yell out an angry response before Ross slaps the table, stopping his rant before it truly begins, "I should, uh, I should go lead him back outside."

"Sure, sure. And I don't need to tell him what I'll do if he leaks the info about this to Pro Heroes, do I?" The last two words are punctuated by a burst of bloodlust, and Izuku feels Kacchan shiver. He sighs, already used to the feeling from Ross' rant a month ago.

"No, I got it. Don't worry about it, Ross." The surprised squeak at Izuku using Ross' given name is, ironically, a surprise to him as well, but he files it away for another time as he leads his childhood friend away from the table.

Once they were outside, Kacchan whirled on Izuku, "Deku. Talk, now. Tell me everything." And Izuku, seeing no choice, talks. And Kacchan, for once, listens.

~~He wonders when it became so easy saying Ross' name~~

* * *

 

**December 5, 2 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

"Ross?" Izuku asks, suddenly realizing something he never asked, "Please don't get mad at me for this."

"Huh? What is it? I promise I won't get mad." Ross replies. Izuku takes a deep breath. This will require caution.

"What gender are you?" Izuku asks, holding himself from barely yelling the question. Or, you know, he thinks to himself, he could just barge through with the subtlety of an elephant on drugs and just die here. Something hits the table, and Ross begins to emit a sad whining noise.

"I'm a guy, if that's what you're asking...." Ross groans out in his  _very, very feminine voice_ , "I thought it was obvious...."

"H-Huh? Oh, um, it's just that I couldn't tell from your voice alone and I didn'twanttomisgenderyoubutatthesametimeIcouldn'ttellifyouwereaboyoragirllike....." Izuku stops his rambling as soon as he realizes Ross didn't stop him, "...Ross?" Ross let out another sad whining noise.

"I thought it was obvious..." Ross sulks, mumbling to himself under his breath. Izuku just awkwardly reaches over and pats Ross' back comfortingly, though he's not sure what to do when Ross continues his sulking by plopping his head on Izuku's lap. He tries to ignore the embarrassed blush on his face as he pokes Ross.

"Ross." Izuku tries, earning only a low grumble, "Ross, please, get up." A slightly louder grumbling noise that sounds suspiciously like 'Let me have this, Izuku'. Seeing it as a futile endeavor, Izuku just sighs and allows Ross to rest their-- _his_ head on Izuku's lap. He tries to ignore the happy sighs Ross makes, and just drapes the blanket over the both of them and naps a little. It's one of the slower days, so they just revel in the darkness  ~~ugh that was so edgy~~ and sleep before Izuku inevitably leaves.

It's still nice.

* * *

 

**December 11, 2 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

Kacchan doesn't bully Izuku that much now. Oh, it's still there, but the attacks are less harsh, less damaging. Kacchan settles for glaring and muttering under his breath. He's still filled with rage, but for once, that rage isn't directed at him. It's directed at Ross  ~~and himself~~. Ever since Izuku explains the relationship between him and Ross, Kacchan stops trying to corner him that much. He still does it, but it's obviously an act.

Ever since he retaliated against Kacchan, the teachers have been trying to crack down on him on everything. He hears it in whispers, students saying 'Oh, look, it's the Quirkless kid. The teachers hate him for scuffing their precious Bakugou.' The teachers try to confiscate his notebooks and give him detention, but he learns to play the system. He has no other choice. They'd ruin his record out of sheer pettiness at the slightest mention of trouble. He manipulates their suddenly draconian attitudes against them. He exploits loopholes to his will, and begins setting up social defenses against his school.

Later, he'll realize that Ross and his debating had led to his keen eye for loopholes, as Ross had exploited in their debates multiple times. He'd make sure to thank him later.

As he leaves school today, he notices that people are eyeing him, some warily, others cockily. The latter are swaggering their way (or trying to. They look like walruses trying to do the Crip walk) towards him, and the teachers are nearby, watching him. He can't fight. He can't talk his way out. So he does the only reasonable choice.

He darts his way through the crowd, and runs. he doesn't give them a chance to catch up. He makes his way to the library, shaking his pursuers off easily and heading into the library. Months of avoiding hero patrols to get to the library have given him a near-instinctive knowledge of shortcuts and hidden paths to exploit. He knows a part of the city like the back of his hand now.

He vaguely wonders if this is villainous behavior.....naaaaaah.

As he enters the library, closing the door behind him, he hears soft, even breaths, and after feeling around a bit, finds Ross snoozing away the day. Smiling, he sits next to Ross, and spends the next two hours patting his head, running his fingers through what feels like soft, straight hair. He can't help the gentle smile on his face. That one's just impossible to suppress. Especially as Ross leans up and rubs his head against Izuku's hand like a cat.

~~A part of him realizes he could get used to this. Just him and Ross enjoying each other's company for who knows how long.~~

When he leaves the library, he heads straight to the beach, and begins training even harder. He has to get into UA. To prove Ross wrong, prove that heroes could be different.  ~~He had to become a hero Ross could look up to.~~

His thoughts fuel his body, and when he makes it home, he's covered in sweat, panting as if he had been soking for twenty years straight, and sporting the biggest smile he's had since he was a toddler.

* * *

 

**December 24, 2 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

It's snowing when Izuku leaves school, a light snowfall that thankfully won't get worse.  He's dressed for cold weather, which slightly hinders his efforts, but he manages to get to the library. Though, he stops by a shop and buys a few trinkets with his allowance. They're not much. It's just a few flower accessories. The most expensive thing he brought was a red glass peony hair clip, in all honesty. It had been on sale, and was the last one left. The cashier gave him a discount, considering it was Christmas and the cashier has said something about 'young love'.

He pointedly ignored any double meanings there were. Ross and he weren't in a relationship. At all. This was just a gift. For Christmas spirit.

No he was not in denial, shut up.

He heads home to put what he's bought in boxes to wrap, when Mom wanders in. She takes one look at his attempts to cover a pathetically small box on wrapping paper, and almost immediately kneels down, helping him.

"M-Mom?" Izuku squeaks out as soon as she begins to help, "There's no need to help, I can-" He's stopped by Mom holding up a hand

"Honey, you've been so busy doing who knows what, but you've been coming back so happy nowadays. At least let me help you with this." Mom begs, her eyes filled with regret and sorrow and an apology to Izuku  ~~Im so sorry Izuku~~ and Izuku only nods. The two take solace in just wrapping a few presents, and hug when it's over. Izuku feels a part of him feel lighter when he leaves the house, head high and heart light. He hugs Mom goodbye and tells her that he's going to be back soon.

He flees when she asks him, with an oddly cheeky tone, who the presents are for.

As he enters the library, quickly shutting the door, he hears Ross humming to himself as he tried to wrap something, which was easier said than done when in complete darkness. He sneaks in, trying to lessen the sound of his footsteps, hoping to surprise Ross.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Ross suddenly says, and Izuku freezes, then wilts.

"B-But how?" Izuku whines, sulking as he trudged over. He can practically feel the smugness radiating from Ross.

" You know people who lose one sense find that their other senses are heightened? I've been living in complete darkness for 3 months, Izuku. My hearing is way better than 3 months ago." He replies, and Izuku sulks a little more at forgetting that, before he perks up.

"Ross? You never told me why you did this. The way you say your motivations, it sounds like you hate bright light, but why?" There's a choked gasp, and what feels like minutes of silence.

"......It's a personal matter." Ross eventually answers, a haunted tone in his voice. Izuku almost immediately gets up and hugs him in apology (because something tells him that just saying sorry would not be enough.) He doesn't resist when Ross hugs back, and they stay like this for a while.

"OH!" Izuku suddenly exclaims, and he perks up, "I almost forgot!" He lets go of Ross, and rummages in his bag, taking the gifts out, "Ross, hold out your hands!" He feels Ross let go of him, and after a few seconds, feels around for Ross' hands. As soon as he finds them, he takes the wrapped boxes and puts them in the Librarian's open palms.

"Huh? Izuku, what is this?" Ross asks, and Izuku blushes, stammering.

"Oh, uh, since it's Christmas today and I wanted toshowmyappreciationforyoubearingwithmeIboughtyouafewaccessoriesjustsoyoucouldhavesomething--" Izuku stops when he hears Ross gently laughing, the sound of something being set on the table.

"Buying a villain Christmas gifts," Ross snickers, "Only you, Izuku. Only you." Izuku feels himself blush and he begins to reply when he feels Ross guide his hands out, "I have something for you, too."

"Whuh? Ross, you didn't have to get anything for me! Wait, does this mean you left the library? What if you get caught?! What if a hero saw you--" Izuku is silenced by a dainty finger on his lips.

"Don't worry, Izuku~ I know how to handle myself, you know~" He feels Ross press something into his hands. Actually, it's a couple of somethings, "I bought a  couple of notebooks for you. Remembered you saying you were running out of space in your old ones, and I decided to get you some new ones. For spares. Do you, uh, do you like them?" Izuku is too busy trying not to cry to answer, but opts for hugging Ross and nodding furiously into his neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you...." He mumbles endlessly into Ross' shoulder, tears leaking from his eyes every now and then, before he lets go. It's the first gift he's ever had that isn't in from his parents, and he loves them already, "you really didn't have to but thank you." He gets up and begins to leave. It was already late when he left the house, and now it's supposed to be nearing midnight, he remembers, and he has to get home quickly without worrying Mom.

"Wait!" He hears Ross call out, and he stops as Ross rushes over to him, "Sorry, I just had one more gift for you."

"Huh? What is it--"

Soft lips.

Pressed against his own.

Izuku's squeak of surprise dies in his throat and he feels arms wrap his torso as Ross Dubh, aka prominent villain "The Librarian", kisses him in a library that seems to be, by all means, cut off from reality, and he can't help but return the gesture and hug Ross back. He tastes strawberries and vanilla in Ross' mouth, and smells old leather and paper emanating from Ross' apparently shorter form. Ross' form feels so soft and curvy under Izuku's palms, and he swears, he didn't mean to slip his tongue into Ross' mouth, but the way he feels a slight sucking pressure on it, it's very, very welcome.

He distantly hears the toll of a bell outside the library signaling midnight, and it being Christmas.

**December 25, 2 months until the UA Entrance Exam**

They pull apart as the bell stops, breathless and slightly sweaty. He feels Ross' form shift against him.

"Merry Christmas, Izuku," He hears, murmured into his ear.

~~And Midoriya Izuku realizes that somewhere along the line, he'd fallen in love with Ross Dubh.~~

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**"I'll prove you wrong, Ross." Izuku says, "I'll become a hero unlike the ones you've described. I'll be a hero not for fame, or money, or fortune, but to save others. I'll become a hero that goes against your beliefs, and show you that you were wrong."**

**"Prove me wrong," Ross replies, hugging Izuku close, his ear pressed against Izuku's neck and unsung joy in his voice, "Prove me wrong, Izuku."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Accidentally mades the chapter almost twice as long* WAIT FUCK
> 
> Some serious stuff, some fluff. And some shipteasing! A lot of shipteasing. All the shipteasing. All of it. They kissed, guys. I'm so shipping them together. Someone send in ship names for Izuku x Ross. lease. All the ones I have are super cheesy.
> 
> Now, to cover Katsuki's reaction: he's smart. He's at the top of his classes, capable of calculating how much force he needs to propel himself with explosions (which is borderline rocket science being applied to a single person), and he got into a prestigious school while acing both the practical and written tests. So he's clearly smart. His anger, however, often blinds his viewpoint on things, but if he's shaken out of it.....well, the less said about how he gets, the better. Spoilers.
> 
> We're reaching the end of the prologue are, y'all!! Next chapter is the end of the prologue arc, and then we're moving into canon territory! With the addition of Ross, how are things gonna turn out? How will canon change? Why the hell did I put the RWBY fandom tag in the story? Good luck guessing!


	4. Before, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His words leave what feels like a hole in his soul, his ambitions leaking each with each step. But, he swears to himself, he'll press on. For his dream. For the people around him. He'll prove Ross wrong, that heroes can be truly good. And he'll save Ross in the process. Because it's a hero's job to save those in need.
> 
> ((In which Izuku gets a more in-depth look at Ross' motives and mind, and.....?))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I accidentally deconstructed the hero system. The biggest of all oofs.
> 
> Anyways, this is the last chapter of the prologue arc. The next chapter is going to be Izuku's first day in UA, and....whatever Ross is doing. I'll also work on writing more diverse POVs, so bear with me if the next chapter is a bit clunky.
> 
> Should I draw Ross, btw? I feel like there should be a reference picture to use, but at the same time, I don't think my art skills are good enough. At the same time, I can't afford commissions, so that's off the board. Tell me what you think I should do in the comments!
> 
> Please. I can't make up my mind. 
> 
> Also, I think I made Izuku a little more OOC. And Katsuki, too. A little. Just a tiny bit. Shut up, I didn't mean to. I'm bumbling my way through this stuff, don't judge me.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Trigger warning: Homophobic language and mentions of slight violence and blood.

**January 1, 1 month until the UA Entrance Exam**

Izuku watches the fireworks go off as Musutafu celebrates the beginning of a new year. It's New Year's Day, one of the few times he's allowed to stay up until midnight (He tries to ignore the fact that he got in trouble for staying up until Christmas), and despite the bright lights and loud noises, Izuku can't bring himself to concentrate on the celebrations. Six days, seven if he counts today, since Ross kissed him, and he can't stop thinking about it. The way Ross hugged him tenderly. The way he heard love in the words whispered into his ear.  ~~The way the kiss lingered on his mouth even today~~.

A firework lights up the sky, bathing the neighborhood in bright red light, and Izuku glumly wonders what Ross feels as he sits alone in the library. Then he mentally kicks himself because goddammit, he can't stop thinking about him.

"Izuku?" He's ripped out of his musings by the voice of his mother, who he turns to as she walks over. She's wearing an orange yukata with a gold embroidery trim. It's the one she saves for special occasions, the one dad bought for her back then, so Izuku figures today counts, "Is something wrong, honey?"

"Huh? No, I'm just....thinking." Izuku replies, smiling back at mom. Judging by the look in her face, she doesn't believe him. At all. "Really, I'm OK, I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"Midoriya Izuku, I am your mother and you know you shouldn't lie to me," Mom replies, and Izuku bites his tongue, trying not to say that he's been lying to her for the last decade  ~~I'm OK, Mom. I just tripped.~~ Her voice turns small and meek, and filled with begging, "Please, honey. I just want to help."

Izuku bites his lower lip, pondering for a few moments, before he relents. "What does it mean when someone kisses you, and you kiss back because you like it, Mom?" He asks bashfully. There's a second of silence. Two seconds. Three.

And then Mom immediately began wailing, "IZUKUUUUUUUU!" She cried, hugging Izuku and shedding what he hoped were tears of joy, "MY BABY IS IN LOOOOOOOVE!"

"Wait, wha-MOM!" HE squeaks, blushing as he failed his arms, "Mom, please!"

"MY BABY IS IN LOVE AND THEY LOVE HIM BAAAAAACK!"

Midoriya Inko celebrates the joy of knowing that her child is in love. She celebrates that they love her son back.  ~~She celebrates the fact that her son finally had someone besides her who cares about him.~~

Izuku, bless his socially awkward heart, ends up red as a tomato by the time his mother finally calms down, though her eyes are filled with a near rapturous joy.

"So, honey," She says, "Who do you have a crush on?"

* * *

 

**January 6, 1 month until the UA Entrance Exam**

It's been five days since Izuku and Mom talked, and he's still feeling indecisive about this. He likes Ross, he knows, but even with Mom reassuring him, he isn't sure if Ross really likes someone like him back.

It's probably because of his low self-esteem. Thanks a lot, Kacchan. Not that he could bring himself to ever say that out loud. Damn his low self-esteem.

Before he can go into a mental downward spiral that would have eventually pushed him into villainy (because apparently, a lot of authors here forget how bullying and emotional instability affect people mentally), he feels the semi-familiar hug of the Librarian as he walks in. Which is weird, because he didn't think Ross could track him in sheer darkness--oh wait, severe heliophobia and a Quirk perfect for dealing with it. Never mind.

"Izuku! Hey, uh, hi. Come in." Ross stammers, ushering him in while tense, for some reason. "sorry, I've just, uh, I've been expecting someone to come by soon." Izuku pushes down the heavy feeling that suddenly appears in his stomach, instead curious.

"Expecting someone? Like, letting them in, expecting?" Izuku asks, morbidly curious as he sits down, hearing Ross sit next to him. The way he felt how tense Ross was, Izuku would have thought Ross was-oh no.  "you're not planning on bringing someone in to kill them, right?!"

"Wait, what?! No, Izuku, no! How did you even come up with that idea?!" Ross squawked in indignation, "I'm just expecting someone to bring a few files to me later. They're for a few NON-LETHAL long term plans of mine." He pauses, "Which don't affect the general public in any matter, I swear." Somehow, Izuku doubts it, with how shaky his words are, but he trusts Ross. He pushes the matter aside as he goes back to angsting over whether he should confess or not. "Izuku. Are you OK?"

".....Remember you kissing me? On Christmas?" Izuku asks, and he immediately can tell that Ross is blushing, and blushing  _hard_.

"W-Well, yeah. Did I overstep boundaries? Was I bad at it? I mean, I can just not do it again if you didn't like it-" Ross is stopped by Izuku putting his hand on his and  _wow they are soft how did he never notice,_ "I-Izuku?"

"The thing is," Izuku begins, red as a tomato, "I kinda, maybe, probably might have liked it too?" He finishes meekly, his voice high, "A-And maybe....dates? And stuff like that?"

"I.....are you asking me out?" Ross asks, his voice high and reedy, as if excited, and Izuku nods, humming in affirmation, "....Are you sure?" Izuku is about to nod again when he remembers.

The negotiations. It's been such a long time since they've started this, and Izuku still isn't sure if he's convinced Ross to stop, even now. He knows that Ross can be surprisingly stubborn on some of his stances, and this is one of the definite ones he's adamant on defending. Izuku isn't sure what the ramifications of saying yes entails, and he's a bit too afraid of poking the bear to see what happens. Ross seems to have realized it, too, "Yeah. You still haven't convinced me yet. I promise, when you do, I'll go out with you, but...not yet." Izuku felt Ross hug him as his voice turned mischievous, "But I'll make sure to give you more kisses, if you want~"

And to top it off, Ross blew in his ear. Izuku couldn't help but shiver.

Good God, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 

**January 15, 1 month until the UA Entrance Exam**

The first few days, Izuku jokingly asked for a few kisses and Ross left him feeling hot, and _totally not_ sporting a definite tent in his pants. He totally didn't......damn you, puberty. Despite this, he never moved past kisses, and always used them to encourage him to try harder. As it also turned out, Ross was clearly restraining himself, from the way his hands always held onto Izuku's back like they were trying not to roam around. So, he was probably a bit handsy as well. Izuku definitely filed that one away for.....schemes. Private schemes. Totally not lewd private schemes.

He'd get back at Ross. Somehow. Someday.

Things mostly went back to normal. The only difference was that Ross was less quiet. He spoke more, countering Izuku on points he would have previously let go and shutting down planned arguments Izuku might have had before he could have used them. He was pulling out all the stops, and making Izuku really try his hardest. Izuku was actually thrown off by how much Ross had picked up the pace.

"We'd also have to consider the property costs caused by the heroes that could be avoided with proper military training and subtle suppression tactics. A few busted doors would be far more better than, say, an exploding building caused by Endeavor. Plus, any accomplices and possible connections a villain might have would disappear, since the villain's defeat is often publicly televised. The hero system has failed to account for these three flaws, and more." Ross finishes, leaving Izuku's head spinning. They were debating over the meaning behind televising a villain's defeat, but not only had Ross completely dismantled Izuku's argument that it would send a warning to future villains to cease their operations, but he had completely shut down the routes to discussing the property costs that could come from a boost in a hero's reputation, and how capturing a villain could lead to possible busts.

"I, but, how do you know all this stuff?" Izuku asked, still feeling a little cross-eyed from the sudden info dump as he struggled to find a comeback to the multitude of points that not only Ross had made, but Izuku had missed. And were true. How did he never notice this stuff?! "W-Well, considering the amount of thefts being stopped, and the relative peace that's permeated the world due to the hero system, society would collapse without it."

"And what of the drug traffickers?" Ross asks, voice grave, "The illegal arms dealers? The gangs that lay low and take over neighborhoods with everyone none the wiser? The Mafia are still active in Italy. Crime families spring up everywhere and begin putting cops and civilians in their pocket for their own little information network." Izuku pales with each word, scenarios already flashing in his mind. A girl spirited away by human traffickers, with heroes none the wiser. Gangs overthrowing a police district before the alarms can be sounded with the right quirk. Guns circulating around the black market with no one to stop them. "Crime did not disappear, Izuku. Much like violence did not, or hatred did not. It adapted, evolved with the coming of heroes and now it's an insidious parasite that latches on and doesn't let go."

"B-but the heroes....." Izuku tries to reason.

"The heroes will do nothing, for three reasons. One, because they haven't been ordered to. They're glorified mercenaries sent to beat up criminals and look pretty doing it, but they have to be sent first. If the government doesn't know about the criminal underworld, they won't see any problem. Two, the heroes don't see it to be worth the effort. Oh sure, you can hunt down a crime ring and bust the whole operation if you want, but it takes too much time and precious resources the heroes either can't or won't spare. And besides, another will just spring up in its place. So no. Not worth it, not to them." Ross pauses, before taking a deep breath and continuing, voice ice cold and emotionless, "Three, they won't get the attention they crave. Crimes are recorded in newspapers and magazines and television daily nowadays. And you know what the majority of reactions to 'normal' crimes are? People tut their tongues, say a few resentful words, and continue their day. Heroes see their efforts as not eye-catching, not worth the time of day to civilians. So they wouldn't do it. I know at least three American Heroes that out right refused to take down major drug rings because they thought that the public wouldn't care as much as they wanted. Oh sure, some heroes might do the opposite. Some might take down drug rings for the people, some might bring crime bosses down to the ground because it's the right thing to do. But some isn't all. It isn't most. It's not even half. It's a very, very small percentage of heroes, and that is the saddest part."

Izuku leaves the library shaken, his head swimming with conflicted thoughts as he walks back home.

~~He doesn't notice the man in a hoodie walk up to the library, knock twice, and then slip a few files through the open door.~~

* * *

 

**January 23, 1 month until the UA Entrance Exam**

Today is a slow day. Izuku and Ross don't debate today. Instead, they sit cuddled against each other, taking solace in their company. It's a relaxing day for the two of them, and Izuku is sure that sooner or later, Ross is going to fall asleep against him.

"Ross?" Izuku asks.

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if you could do whatever you wanted to the hero system?"

"Tear it down," the reply is near instantaneous. Izuku mentally sighs at how decisive it sounds, and how unaffected he is.

"Why?" He asks, and Ross is silent for a few seconds, contemplating his answer.

"I want people to stop standing by." .....What? "The hero system has left people dull and complacent. When there's a villain attack and people nearby that can help, they either just stand there and watch, or  _record everything for later_. People will just stand there while villains run rampant and people are suffering because to them, it doesn't matter. They don't have to do anything. The Heroes will do it for them. And when they don't? Or when they don't make it in time, or any other multitude of situations that might go wrong? Civilians blame the heroes for not succeeding when they could have jumped in to help any time. There could be civilians who's Quirks would vastly increase chances of success and they just watch because it's now literally illegal to use your Quirk in public, even to help a hero. That's  _sad_ , Izuku." Ross grew tense, "And what of their Quirks? Heroes rely on their Quirks so much to save people. What happens when their Quirks are incompatible against a villain? Someone in the crowd might have a compatible Quirk. They can help. But they're not going to, because it's illegal and doing it would make them a villain. And when the Heroes inadvertently lose and the villains get away, it's not their fault. The Heroes are supposed to stop them, not the civilians. Except it is their fault. Standing by and just watching someone suffer just makes you the same as the villain, is what I think."

Izuku feels himself pale as Ross speaks, memories flashing in his mind. The feeling of being submerged in foul smelling goo to save Kacchan while Heroes and civilians stood by and watched. Being scolded by Heroes for helping his friend while they did nothing, because their own Quirks were incompatible and they were too dumb to think of alternative methods. The simple fact that Kacchan was praised because he had a Quirk while Izuku didn't.

When Ross finishes talking, there's an ugly feeling snaking its way around his heart, coiling there and burrowing it's way deep, deep into his very being. It drags Izuku down, makes his shoulders slump and his head hang low. His resolve is shaken, and brought low by the words of a villain  ~~and someone he is in love with~~

It's still there when he leaves the library an hour later.

~~He wonders what happened to Ross for him to think this way.~~

* * *

 

**February 1, 25 days until the UA Entrance Exam**

Izuku is conflicted. With his near daily debates with Ross shaking his resolve, and further research on his own cementing the truth of what he said, Izuku can't stop thinking about it.

(The Kingly Hero, Monarch. The Monster Hero, Kaiju. The Purity Hero, Immaculate. Three Heroes who refused to bring down major crime operations because they thought they wouldn't get the attention they wanted. It's in public news articles after their licenses were suspended indefinitely a couple of years ago, and judging by the articles' wording, there's more that haven't been recorded. Izuku can't believe Ross was right.)

Ross notices his conflict, it seems, and contemplates what to say, "....I like the quirk regulation laws a bit."

"Huh?" Izuku asks, baffled.

"NOT the way you think," Ross hurriedly says, before continuing, "It's like the same way someone would like laws that prevent murder. Imagine if the villains and scum of the earth were allowed to use their Quirks whenever they wanted in broad daylight. The Quirk regulation laws are a good thing to have." He pauses, "I just think they shouldn't be so strict."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asks, curious.

"I mean, I feel like there can be am extent to which an individual can use their Quirk in public. I'm not saying that people should be allowed to use their Quirks 24/7 whenever they want, but at the very least, someone should be allowed to use a fire quirk to, I dunno, heat up water for some instant ramen." Ross shrugs, "Just the little things like that, you know?"

"....Have you ever considered being a politician?" Izuku deadpans. With Ross' way with words, and his steadfast belief in what he says, he's sure to be a popular candidate if he tried his hand in politics when he gets older.

"Do you want me to be?" The question is asked with both sarcasm and a hint of venom. Ross doesn't like politics? Hm.

Izuku takes a few seconds to think about what he said. He imagines the situation happening, and the results that might occur. Then he shivers in fear of what would happen. Japan would be destroyed in weeks if Ross was a politician. He files that fact away for mental reference, "N-Never mind."

"Mm hmm."

* * *

 

**February 9, 17 days until the UA Entrance Exam**

".....What do you want? Besides being a hero, I mean." Ross asks, Izuku feeling his head rest against his shoulder. The question catches the greenette off guard, and it takes him a bit to answer.

"I want to help people." Izuku eventually says, "And this isn't related to my wish to be a hero at all, I just want to help people. Not because it feels good, or I'll be rewarded...but because it's the right thing to do."

"That's it?" Ross asks with a coy tone, as if he knows Izuku isn't done. Which he isn't.

"I want to better society. I want to show people that everyone can help, even if they're Quirkless. I want be the next All Might, saving everyone he can with a smile on his face and a bold yell of 'I am here!'" He shouts the last part, and Ross snickers before falling quiet and letting him continue, "I've just...all my life, everyone has told me I can't be a hero. My classmates. My teachers. Kacchan. Even Mom. It's a little selfish, but....I just want to prove them wrong, deep down."

Ross is silent for a few seconds, then leans in against his chest, making Izuku blush. "Thanks for being honest with me." Ross says, quietly. Like he can't believe someone wasn't lying to him. Izuku only smiles, and rests his chin against the top of Ross' head.

"Don't mention it. It would be hypocritical of me to lie after asking you to tell the truth so many times." Izuku replies, hugging Ross like a teddy bear. He feels  Ross lift his head, and pales a tiny bit. The few times Ross had done this, he usually said or did something to throw him off his guard.

"Still, for your act of honesty, I think a little reward is required. Maybe," Ross leans in, whispering in his ear, "A little kiss?~" Izuku let out a small 'meep'. Oh crud, Ross still remembered how he reacted to the kisses.

"N-No, no! I'm fine! Perfectly fine, no need for kisses!" He says in a choked squeak, and Ross pushes his chest against Izuku's and leans his chin against the crook of his neck  _oh boy_

"Are you su~ure?~" Ross purrs, and Izuku can only whimper before he loses his self-restraint, pulling the Librarian in for a kiss. A totally chaste, quick kiss. Not a makeout session like Christmas. Or the multiple other times they kissed. Totally platonic......He wasn't fooling anyone, was he?

~~Ross leaves the library a few hours later with plans. It's almost Valentine's Day, and he already has an idea what he should do. Now, how does somebody make homemade chocolate, he wonders.~~

* * *

 

**February 14, 12 days until the UA Entrance Exam**

Izuku is vibrating with nervous energy as he leaves the school. It's Valentine's Day today, and as per usual, the girls in his grade either avoid or berate the 'Quirkless kid' for no reason. He's long since seen the results of him getting chocolates (tossed out, fed cruelly to dogs, dumped in his shoes. Once upon a time, he wouldn't have stopped, but not today. He's spent far too much time working on these chocolates.), and given up on trying to win any favors with them.

He constaantly checks his bag to make sure his homemade chocolates are in here. One of his more prominent bullies has an illusion-type Quirk, so he makes sure he absolutely had everything on him. He scurries out of school grounds before anyone can intercept him, managing to meet Kacchan's eyes. The blood red glare narrows, but Kacchan nods ever so slightly. Good. He of all people should remember how little time he has left to convince Ross.

It's a cloudy day out, and a soft chill is in the air. A slightly stiff winter breeze, bearable to all but the cold-blooded Quirked. His trek to the library is nearly unimpeded, with only a few hellos from shopkeepers he's helped out in the past, or detours due to people choosing to kiss in the middle of the sidewalk and _completely blocking it off **seriously?!**_

He finally manages to make it to the library, checking to make sure his chocolates haven't melted. Fortunately, they haven't, so he casually strolls to the table, where Ross is sitting, and plops down next to the Librarian. They're silent for a few seconds.

"I got you some chocolates. I made them myself, so sorry if they're a little bad. It was my first time." Ross says, a hint of something in his voice as he slides a bag of chocolate over to Izuku

"....It's Valentine's Day." Izuku says, and Ross hums in affirmation, "I didn't get chocolates, so please don't be jealous." Another, more relieved hum. Izuku swallows his embarassment, and forces the next words out, "....I got you some chocolates, Ross." There's a stunned silence.

"....Th-That's a nice joke, Izuku." Ross manages, and Izuku impulsively takes his homemade chocolates out of his bag and shoves them into Ross' chest, emitting a small yelp from him, "Wait, you weren't joking?! I thought it was the other way around here!"

"Of course not!" Izuku replies, sulking a bit, "I  would never pull such a cruel prank on anyone, let alone you!" He immediately stands and covers his mouth, letting out a low whine. Ross sets something on the table, the chocolates, he presumes, and hugs Izuku. a smile pressed against his neck.

"....It's my birthday today." Ross eventually says, and Izuku raises an eyebrow.

"Your brithday is Valentine's Day?"

"It's a coincidence, shush." Ross says playfully, and Izuku, seeing that Ross isn't letting go anytime soon, eventually hugs him back, smiling. The two stay like this for a while.

"I'm going to become a hero." Izuku says.

"I know."

"I'm going to get a license and save as many people as I can with a smile."

"I know." Izuku hesitates, but pushes forward.

"I'll prove you wrong, Ross." Izuku says, "I'll become a hero unlike the ones you've described. I'll be a hero not for fame, or money, or fortune, but to save others. I'll become a hero that goes against your beliefs, and show you that you were wrong."

"Prove me wrong," Ross replies, hugging Izuku close, his ear pressed against Izuku's neck and unsung joy in his voice, "Prove me wrong, Izuku."

There is a short silence. Ross leans up.

The kiss is not like the previous ones in January, or last week. It is not playful, mischievous with a hint of love meant to string Izuku along for more, and laden with promises of more to come. It is not a teasing, cutesy little kiss that leaves them both wanting more.

It is exactly like their kiss on Christmas. Gentle, filled with love and hope and maybe a little tongue. Ross' body molds against Izuku and his arms hug him tight, latching onto Izuku like a lifeline. With Ross clearly not holding his more handsy tendencies back, Izuku feels his hands roaming his back, groping around eagerly. Fine two can play at that game. His hands roam down, down, down.

Ross lets out a sound between a squeak and a moan as Izuku's hands grab his butt  _holy whoa why is it so soft_. And then Ross begins sucking on his tongue again, and Izuku decides to worry about that later. As Izuku and Ross make out, Izuku notices something happening. It's like a shift in the air, when something just changes but you dont know what. A muted grey light shines through his eyelids and it's with that sudden realization that Izuku almost pulls away from the kiss in shock.

There's  _light_. For the first time in almost half a year, light shines through the windows of the Musutafu Public Library as the shadows and literal absolute darkness erode away from the building. Outside, there are faint cries of shock, and as Izuku and Ross pull away for breath, the first thing that comes to mind as he opens his eyes is that Pro Heroes are definitely going to be headed here.

The second is that Ross is beautiful.

Now that he sees Ross for the first time ever, he can't help but blush and gawk in awe. Around four inches shorter than Izuku, Ross had luscious red hair that reached down to the small of his back, slightly ruffled but easily manageable. His heart-shaped face had a small smattering of freckles, a cute button nose, and plump lips with a default look of a small pout. His limbs were slender, so slender, and oh so dainty, and the only things even remotely wide or large about Ross were his inexplicable child-bearing hips and his perfect bubble butt, still under Izuku's palms. His skin was white as porcelain, and naturally clear, probably due to his Quirk, and mischievous amber eyes looked up at Izuku with love and tenderness previously unseen in the pitch black, and Ross was dressed in a simple outfit of a black t-shirt that said 'White T-Shirt' and  _oh for crying out loud he was wearing booty shorts_. The small bulge at the front discourages Izuku of asking if Ross was lying about being male. The familiar blanket Izuku had felt so many times, a faded grey with pink trim, was draped over Ross' shoulders, and Izuku wasn't sure but he thought Ross was wearing sneakers of some sort. He couldn't see.

As soon as his brain finished taking in Ross himself, damn you brain, Izuku took in the library next. There was a small bag filled with what was probably clothes for Ross, another bag filled with what looked like essentials and miscellaneous things, and his chocolates laid on the table. Gulping, Izuku looked back down at Ross, who was looking at him and blushing.

".....Cute." Ross suddenly mumbled, and Izuku's blush returned twofold.

"W-Wait, you can't just say that! Pretty people should say stuff like that without warning!" Izuku whined, before straightening, "Before that! The library is back! And full of light! Does....does this mean I convinced you?"

"Mmmmm~ Yep~ You convinced me to take down the shroud," Ross replies, before his face grew more solemn, "But that's it. I'll still be a villain, and still try to change society no matter what." Izuku could only smile bitterly at this.

"It's fine." Izuku says, "I didn't expect you to change your ideals even after so long. For now, this is enough." Ross smiles gently up at him.

"Thank you." Izuku suddenly shivered as the Librarian looked up playfully, "So....remember what you said back in January?" He said what now--Oh. Oooooh. "Can I still date you?"

Izuku just kisses Ross again, not as long. Just a chaste peck, not much, but it's enough. His eyes gleam with joy as he simply asks, "Is that enough of an answer?" Ross smiles back. They kiss again. Izuku may have snuck in a few butt squeezes here and there, but the pleasured squeaks are very reassuring.

Five minutes later, Ross is carrying his two bags, his blanket stored in one, and Izuku's chocolates tucked away in the other. With sunlight beginning to peek through the clouds, Ross is using his Quirk to blind himself so he won't have a panic attack, he explains to Izuku. The two hug each other, and soon pull away.

"Are you going to be OK?" Izuku asks Ross, who only nods, smiling.

"I can handle myself, Izuku. Don't worry about me. You better go, before the Pro Heroes see you in here." They nod once at each other, a mutual understanding. They'll see each other soon. Izuku turns towards the front entrance, Ross towards he back, and they part ways.

The Pro Heroes enter an empty library, unaware of the six month long game played between two teenagers, and left with only a name to speak of it.

'The Librarian'.

~~Izuku Midoriya sits in his room in a small apartment in Musutafu. It's two hours later, and he's resting against his All-Might themed cushions when he reaches into his bag and takes out Ross' homemade chocolates. A tiny bit melted, but still good, he reasons. He takes one out. Puts it in his mouth. Chews.~~

~~It's delicious.~~

* * *

 

**March 14, 16 days after the UA Entrance Exam**

"Hey look, it's Deku."

"Hah! Look at him. Quirkless loser's carrying around chocolate for himself like every other White Day. What a failure."

"Eugh. I bet the girls just didn't want to give him chocolates. Bet they're afraid they'll catch his Quirklessness."

The whispers sprout up around him, wearing him down. He's been used to it for over a decade now, he can bear with it a little longer. The gate is right there, and soon, he can walk back home to his home and his mother and Ross who's waiting for him wait what.

He rubs his eyes, and looks again, and lo and behold, Ross Dubh is standing there, waiting for him with red-framed sunglasses on. Well. This makes things way easier.

As soon as his head turns in Izuku's general direction, Ross beams and walks over, obviously happy to see his boyfriend. Murmurs of the beautiful foreigner surround Izuku, and Izuku swallows his anxiety, and holds out the bag of handmade chocolates to Ross. Ross gasps in joy and graciously accepts, to the students' shock. Then he pecks Izuku on the cheek.

In his sudden blush and embarrassed stammering, he almost doesn't pay attention to the shocked screams as basically the entire school sees the Quirkless kid hand a beautiful 'girl' handmade chocolates and get a loving kiss. Ross nuzzles his neck, making his blush even redder, and grins.

"You wanna grab something to eat?" Ross asks, ignoring the shocked mumbling and cries of surprise around him as he hugs his boyfriend, "I know a great bistro in the shopping district. Low prices, great food. You'll love it there." Izuku only opens and closes his mouth a few times before squeaking out an affirmative.

"How are you out here, though? It's sunny out." Izuku quietly asks as they begin to walk.

"Special sunglasses. Mitigates the light enough for me to bear with it." Ross answer, and Izuku nods. It's pretty reasonable.

As the two head towards the school gates together, Kacchan walks besides him for a few seconds and, oddly enough, asks quietly, "That's what the Librarian looks like?"

Izuku nods, "Yep."

"They're cute."

"He. Told me he used male pronouns." Kacchan just hums in consideration, what the hell is going on, and Izuku sees an analytic gleam in his blood red eyes.

"I don't see why he's supposed to be so feared like the news said." He eventually mumbles. And that's when one of Deku's more vocal bullies speaks up.

"Hey! That chick's got a bulge! It's a he! Those two are fucking faggots!" Ross stops. Everyone goes quiet. The students begin to laugh and jeer, shouts of 'fairies' and 'desperate' beginning to fill the courtyard.

And suddenly, the bully who yelled that, Souta, if Izuku remembers correctly, is screaming in pain and clutching a bleeding cheek, and the students are looking at him in confusion and fear. Ross is facing them, hand tense but having seemingly been retracted quickly. There's an odd, dark purple glow around his arm. Faint, but noticeable to those nearby, like him and Kacchan.

Behind Souta, buried in the ancient concrete wall of Aldera Middle School, stuck in a pocket of decaying inorganic matter, a simple pencil juts out, surrounded in the same faint purple glow, though nobody would have noticed.

"Keep your mouth shut, vermin." Ross says softly, his tone frigid. In the silence of the school courtyard, the words are heard by all and hit like a truck.

Nobody says anything this time when Izuku and Ross walk out.

~~Katsuki Bakugou watches the two leave school grounds contemplatively. He looks to the crying Souta, who's Quirk is....supposed to be Water Storage. Some useless Quirk that stored anything he drank as liquid surpluses. His cheek is leaking a combination of blood and Coca-Cola.~~

~~He looks at the yellow Number 2 pencil stuck in the wall. It's normal now, so Katsuki doesn't see anything off with it other than the fact that it's struck a small pocket of decayed concrete and is just stuck there.~~

~~He looks back at where Izuku and Ross have walked off.~~

~~".....Shitty Deku has good taste," He eventually says, and leaves, his two lackeys in tow.~~

* * *

 

  **Preview:**

**"Why do you think that way?" Aizawa asks, his red eyes stern and unforgiving as he stares Izuku down, "What you speak of, the way you say it. It's not very heroic."**

**Izuku smiles bitterly, "Someone very dear to me taught me that the world wasn't black and white. That's all."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watched RWBY, you know why the tag is in this fic. Hopefully. Maybe.
> 
> Shut up Izuku is going through puberty. Having a boner when being kissed by someone you like is perfectly normal and you can't change my mind.
> 
> Now, considering what Ross had said, the manga....tends to gloss over some of the more subtle consequences that might occur when a villain is caught. What happens to the villain's allies when they find out? Do they try to rescue their ally? Find a way to stall the police and bring them back before continuing their operations? Or do they do the more pragmatic thing and cut their losses? Personally, and logically, it's gonna be the latter. Unless they're a key part of the operation, to prison they go.
> 
> And what of the collateral damage? Property damage done for more attention directed towards heroes are sure to not only make taxes rise, but draw more heroes there in hopes that villains repeatedly attack in that same area. It could be avoided by military-like tactics to go in and subdue a villain, like those of underground heroes, but really, when you're in it for the fame and money, you want to be known. So why would you go with less attention-drawing methods and see your ratings drop? Of course, the government pays out of it's pocket to deal with the damages, so it's not gonna affect a Pro Hero like you, right?
> 
> The manga leaves so much if the consequences out, concentrating on the action and a little of the drama. Which is to be expected, it's a fucking shounen manga. But shedding a tint bit of light on the situation would help flesh out the worldbuilding by so much.
> 
> Also, I kinda made Ross' ideals differ from Izuku. Izuku is the bright eyed idealist who sees the good in everything and works to better society. Ross is the more cynical, pragmatic realist who works to change society. The two are like Yin and Yang when it comes to motivations, but both using that to fuel their drive, while hooking up? It's plausible.
> 
> To explain Katsuki's OOC behavior, he's afraid. Standing around two feet away from him is a villain who managed to fight off Pro Heroes for half a year constantly with a near useless Quirk and his own two hands and feet. Ross, to him, is an experienced fighter and almost as powerful as him. Katsuki might be able to take him down, but not without injuries. As such, he's keeping it cautious. Walking on eggshells to make sure Ross doesn't get pissed.
> 
> Tiny bit of lewd here. Not much. That's for later. Huehuehuehuehuehue........
> 
> But yeah! With the end of this chapter, the prologue is officially over, and we will be heading into canon territory next chapter! Also, Ross and Deku are a thing now shut up this is self-indulgent for me. I still need ship names besides RossDeku, guys. Plz. Plz send some in.
> 
> Beyond that, we see what the Librarian physically looks like now! And how protective he is of Izuku, because you don't cut someone with a pencil over an insult when you could walk away and be better people, unless you're really damn protective of whoever is being insulted, and you're showing off your physical strength.
> 
> And we see one of his kinks. Knead that booty, Izuku. Knead it like it's dough. Your boyfriend loves it.


	5. Setting the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa saw Midoriya Izuku, and he thought 'What a waste of potential'. He sees Midoriya punch out the zero-pointer and thinks 'How irrationally reckless'. Then he sees Midoriya in his class, and somehow, he already knew that this year would be both the best and worse three years of his teaching career ever.
> 
> ((In which the Quirk Assessment Test happens, Midoriya is one defensive sassy boi, and different perspectives are hastily thrown together by the author pls forgive me D:))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Alright, lemme write this chapter in a few days!  
> Procrastination and Anxiety: Yeet.  
> Me: I can power through this! I just need a few extra days to finish-  
> Job Hunting: Yeet.  
> Me: I, I can still do it! A few delays, but I can-  
> Multiple fucking blackouts over the next fucking week and my computer data being erased, forcing me to start the fuck over: YEET.
> 
> Sorry this one took so long, guys, but apparently, Lady Luck didn't want me to finish this one.
> 
> Anyways, We've officially gone into canon territory, and we're seeing the effects of the six month period in full bloom! This is gonna be a canon divergence fic, so I'm gonna have to tag that, aren't I? Ugh. The tagging system confuses me so much.
> 
> Also, Izuku is gonna be one hell of a crazy boi here. The sassiest. The craziest. Izuku, pls calm down. Izuku pls, you're scaring all the children. And Aizawa.
> 
> Not much else to say here except that I eagerly await next chapter and SEND IN SHIPNAMES DAMMIT. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU.

When Izuku leaves the house, he doesn't know what to expect. It's his first day at UA, and, as he leaves the apartment, he doesn't know what to expect. It's honestly something that terrifies him, the fact that he's going to be attending a hero school while dating a very, very cute villain notwithstanding. The gates in the pictures he's seen are intimidating enough, but seeing them for real makes him shake in both anticipation and fear.

Roaming the hallways of his new school, he vaguely recalls seeing the classroom door to 1-A, which looks like it was built for fucking giants instead of humans. His hand hovering over the doorknob before he grasps it and opens the door, his mind is so in turmoil that he doesn't notice the intense screaming inside until it's too late. He opens the door, and his eyes widen as he sees both Kacchan and the blue-haired boy who yelled at him in the exam.

Izuku gets only a few moments to sputter out 'No Kacchan wait don't' as Kacchan lunges at him before the blue-haired boy unexpectedly cuts Kacchan off and bows in front of him at a 90 degree angle, "Izuku Midoriya, my name is Iida Tenya! I apologize for my behavior at the test site!" The blue-haired boy yells, and Izuku frantically waves his arms.

"What? Wait no, it's OK! You don't have to apologize! Why are you apologizing!" Izuku babbled, frantically waving his hands, "I didn't do that much in the exam, and I kept muttering and distracting everybody-"

"Nonsense! You figured out the true purpose of the entrance exam, and sacrificed your own limbs to save that girl! You displayed true heroic behavior while the rest of us ran frantically! I must applaud you for your actions!" Tenya yells.

"B-But I didn't figure it out! I don't think I was supposed to!" Izuku replies, and Iida pauses, looking up with a shocked look. Izuku takes it as his cue to continue, "I think the point of the exam was not only to see how powerful we would be in villain suppression, but to judge how heroic we would be with out reward, and that's why they hid the rescue points from us." He manages to stop himself before he begins to mumble. Iida is standing there with a dumbfounded expression.

"I....will have to keep that in mind," Iida eventually says, "However! That would make your actions even more honorable! Without even knowing that you would be rewarded, you sacrificed yourself to save her! I must commend you for your actions!" And with that, Iida was bowing at a ninety degree angle again, and Izuku was flailing around in embarrassment. He looked over to Kacchan for help, but the slightly sadistic glint in his eyes didn't reassure him.

Before Izuku could defend himself, the door opened behind him, and he heard a familiar voice gasp, "You! The plain looking boy!" He turned around and vaguely thought 'Oh hey, it's the nice girl! Wow, she looks good in the school uniform!' before Ochako was in front of him, "Thanks for saving me from that zero-pointer! Your punch was so cool, like 'POW'!" She pumped her fist the moment she said 'POW!', and Izuku could physically hear an explosion punctuate that word. Was Kacchan still mad?

"What are you doing still standing up." A sudden voice next to him made Izuku jerk away as a giant yellow caterpillar rose up from his right. "Seat. Now." They scrambled to sit down, already afraid as the caterpillar stood up and stepped out of.....oh. It was a sleeping bag. That made a lot more sense. "It took you 10 seconds to sit down and shut up. Unacceptable." He says after everyone's seated and quiet, "My name is Aizawa Shouta. I'm your homeroom teacher for your 3 years in UA. Get dressed and follow me to the field."

"But what about the orientation?!" Izuku heard Iida ask, and Aizawa only smiled very,  _very_ maliciously.

"Heroes have no time for such leisurely events in the real world. If you want to go, fine, but not in my class. I can always transfer you to 1-B if you want." He replied. Nobody had anything to say after that little tidbit.

* * *

 

Katsuki Bakugou was the best. He aced all his tests in middle school, had the flashier, most powerful Quirk there, and was the top of his class and valedictorian in elementary and middle school. He was the greatest. He was number one.

Except he wasn't.

On November 26, Katsuki Bakugou is introduced to the absolute darkness and the feather light touch of the Librarian. His Quirk won't activate, he has only one witness who probably nobody would believe, and the Librarian's hands that caressed his face could easily turn into a noose that would easily cut off his air circulation.

Katsuki isn't stupid. He's taught himself of being capable of calculating how to use his explosions to fucking fly, which is literal _rocket science_. He knows that the Librarian had calculated every viable factor that could happen. Pro Heroes not being able to come into the library without them knowing, his Quirk being nullified in that effect field, even Izuku's credibility as a witness. From the second Katsuki opened his mouth, the villain had already prepared his plan to keep him quiet, and it genuinely  _scares_ Katsuki. (Huh. This is the first time he can admit to himself that he's really, truly afraid, and he hates it. He hates the feeling of fear.)

Overnight, Katsuki thinks about what happened. He turns it over in his head, analyzing every little nook and cranny, leaving no detail untouched. He thinks over every open option he can think of (every one his pride-clouded mind can think of, in all honesty). His view of the world, of being the greatest, takes a heavy blow, which is to be expected, considering how he was left defenseless against a villain, with not even his own sight to help him.

When he returns to school, he is visibly off. Showered in praise and lavished with sweet words and empty compliments, he does not register any of them, though the extras and adults don't notice (Figures. It's pathetic how useless they can be in the long run.). He is silent, contemplative. He isn't number one. He isn't the greatest. The greatest wouldn't die pitifully in a library with no one to notice. They wouldn't be so weak that a near fundamentally Quirkless teenage boy would successfully scare him into silence. The greatest would not be left stumbling so blindly he can't find the fucking door and need a fucking Quirkless Deku to guide him to a  _fucking chair_.

Even after over 4 months, that single encounter has seared itself into Katsuki's brain, repeatedly hammering the same message into his ego. 'You are not the greatest. You are not number one. You are not the best'. His worldview slowly splinters and cracks over the days, and he is left to see reality as is. It will not bow to him. It will not stand by and let him do as he pleases. He hates it, after 11 years of ignorance and being told the world would bend on it's knees and suck him off if he wanted it to because of his oh-so-powerful Quirk.

"Bakugou," The hobo calls his name, dragging him from his thoughts, and he tries not to glare at his homeroom teacher, "You finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"....67 meters." Bakugou replies after a moment of thought. Hobo McScrufflord (Oh, that's a good nickname. He's calling Aizawa that now, not that he would ever say that out loud) nods and tosses him a ball.

"Do it with your Quirk this time. Stay in the circle when you do so, and don't leave until the toss is finished." Huh. Easy enough. He stretches his arms once he enters the circle, winding his arm back and gathering the nitroglycerin in his palm. It's brimming with barely contained power, and he restrains from blowing it up at once. He refines the force. Sacrificing area for power, he visually narrows the field in which the explosion will offer, concentrating the crackling in his palms. Swings. Throws.

" **DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!** **!!!** " He  _roars_ , letting loose a narrower blast that, to the naked eye, is not noticeable. However, it's louder, more vibrant and a darker orange than usual. The ball rockets across the field, a burst of wind manifesting behind him. Hobo looks down at some weird handheld thing he's got. Then he grins, and turns it around, showing it to him and the class.

'725.9 m'.

'I'm not the greatest,' Bakugou thinks  ~~and it's cathartic that he can admit it~~ , and as he walks out of the circle, massaging his slightly sore wrist and rejoining the class, another, more vocal thought joins the mantra.

_'But I will be.'_

* * *

 

Uraraka Ochako was bouncing in excitement as she watched Bakugou turn the baseball into a figurative cannonball, watching it be launched far, far away into the distance. The Quirk Assessment thing actually seemed pretty cool, and she couldn't wait to try her luck at the ball throw.

"Aw, sweet! This is totally gonna be fun!" A voice pipes up besides her, and it suddenly feels like the air has turned cold, and Sensei glared at them angrily. Or maliciously. She couldn't tell, they were like the same thing for her.

"Fun?" He sneered, " _Exciting?_ Sure, how about we up the stakes then? Whoever gets the last score in the exam....will be expelled." He pushed back his hair, and Ochako's excitement promptly decided to jump out of a building out of a 5th floor window as their sadistic new teacher grinned maniacally at them. And impale itself on a fence. And set itself on fire while chugging hydrochloric acid. Really, she could just feel her pores clogging up and her crops withering.

"What?! You can't do that!" Some purple testicle-haired rat screeched, flailing his arms and wailing. Uraraka felt no mercy for him. He kept ogling her and the other girls, and she could only hope he got last. No mercy for the testicle rat. Something told her he wouldn't, though, which sucked.

"Ooooh? Do you think the real world will care about what's fair and unfair?" Aizawa-sensei sneers, his face in a wide-eyed, bloodshot, manic grin, "Welcome to the Hero Course, kiddos. Try not to break down in tears when you fail, alright?" Ochako was not ashamed that, right then and there, she might have peed herself a little in abject fear.

The tests were surprisingly normal, all things considered. When it was Ochako's turn, she just pressed all five fingers on the ball, and watched it float into the distance.She got infinity. She tried not to freak out at that.

For some reason, the plain boy decided to pass this one, electing to do it last. Weird. She didn't see much of most of the other Quirks, since they didn't help the ball throw that much, but a really refined-looking girl made a  _cannon_ appear and fired the ball, Iida threw the ball at his feet and boosted a kick on the plain boy's suggestion, and a pink girl (yes, pink. Pink skinned. Awesooooome.) melted the ball by accident, which was admittedly funny.

During the 50-meter dash, Iida's cool engine legs pushed him fast the finish line, and he finished first with 3.04 seconds. The plain boy got 7.02 seconds, while she got 7.15 seconds. A bunch of people used their Quirks to get faster times, like a blonde boy using a laser to boost himself forwards, or the pink-skinned girl skating on some sort of liquid. Ochako thought it was acid. She wasn't sure, though, she didn't get the chance to ask the pnik-skinned girl what it was.

Nobody's Quirks really helped with the seated toe touches or the sit ups, but Ochako noticed that the plain boy excelled at both. The distance run was once again aced by Iida, with 2 and a half minutes this time, but Ochako did better. 6 minutes is good for a one mile distance run. She still couldn't believe she was in the top five for those, with the plain boy taking only 4 minutes, Blasty taking around 5, and the pink skinned girl taking 5 and a half.

The grip strength ended about as well as Ochako thought. With the octopus guy taking the lead by a landslide with his 540 kg grip, with the plain boy being the closest with 56 kg, there wasn't much anyone could do with their Quirks. Even Blasty didn't just explode the machine to boost his strength.

She wasn't even gonna think about the repeated side steps. The standing long jump was easy for her and other people who's Quirks boosted them. The plain boy didn't do that cool jump and landed in the sandbox, but that was understandable. The last time he did that, both of his legs were broken. If the same thing happened to her, she'd definitely be afraid of using it.

The plain boy looked nervous as he walked up to the circle again, his eyes oddly analytic. Maybe he was trying to find a way to explain his Quirk Drawback? Whatever it was, Sensei was looking pretty impatient. After a bit, he winds up his arm, the slightly familiar pulsing veins full of power glowing on his arm. It's a single second of nothing. He throws the ball....

...and it lands a few pitiful meters away. Pitiful, compared to the many Quirked throws here. The plain boy lets out a squeak of surprise, and Sensei just sighs in disappointment  _whoa his eyes were glowing_.

"What? But I was trying to use--"

"I erased your Quirk." He what. Judging by the shock on the plain boy's face, it's just a surprise to him as well. "The fact that the entrance exam let such a self-destructive person like you is disgustingly irrational for everyone involved." The scarves around Sensei's neck unwound and, with his Quirk active, seemed to orbit his head, those blood red eyes stuck in a scornful glare.

"Erasing Quirks....those goggles....No way! You're...you're the Erasure Hero, Eraserhead!" The plain boy exclaimed, "You can erase Quirks just by looking at people!" That set off a few murmurs amongst the crowd, but both Sensei and the plain boy didn't seem to notice, oddly locked in what looked like an intense staring contest.

"....I saw how you couldn't control your Quirk, you know. Sacrificing your arm just like that, as if you thought someone would just step in and help. Do you really think that'll happen, kid?" Aizawa snarls as he walks up to the plain boy, his scarves quickly wrapping and restraining him before he has a chance to stutter out a reply, "Whatever you had planned would have crippled you and burdened your team. It would have left villains to get away and people to die."

Ochako froze as Sensei said something, and the plain boy froze, jaw clenched and fists tight.

"With your pathetic Quirk control and your reckless abandon.... _you can't be a hero._ "

* * *

 

'You can't be a hero.' The words repeat themselves over and over again. Echoing in his head, bouncing off the walls of his mind. His hands tighten into fists, and his teeth grit angrily. 'You can't be a hero. You can't be a hero. You can't be a hero.'

'Ÿ̵̢̨̜̼͇̹͈͙͈͍̈́́̿̈́ơ̴͕͛̃̈́͆̃͗͠͝u̷̧͚̰͛̋͋̑͘͝ ̶̡̲͚͎̄̒̓͘c̵͉̣̩͇͚̪̈́̍̇͠͝a̵̭͗̈́́̅̂̌̇̓͝n̸̮̫͈͌͊̋͑̆͛̚͝'̷̧̤̥̤̫͇̬͖̹͑ͅț̶͔̥̺̪̭̻͎̅͛̋̎̕͝ ̷͉̃͜b̷̗͔͗͐̿́̍̃̾̇̚͠ẻ̶̖̱̯͍ ̴̨̙̙͖̽͆́̅̔̂̃ǎ̷̹̞̩̍͗̅̓̓̊͛̚ ̶̢̢̥̪͈̯́͑́͜͝ḧ̸̡̧̛̙̼͚͎͙́̌́̈́͠͠ͅe̴͔̼͍̰̯̓̿̾͗̊̓r̸̛̖̓̓̾͝ó̷̮͇̝̱̽'

'Į̴̮̅̽'̷̖̟̹͚͊̈́̿̄̿͠m̵̛̮̄̿̀ ̴̮͍̗͛̀̃ș̵̖̜̄o̷̳̦͆͐ȑ̵͇̥̳̈́͜r̶̖͆y̷̹̘̬̭̤̣̌̊̍ ̵̞͓̥̩͖̄Į̸̢̰̖̌̿̽͋͜z̶̡͔͈̔̄̅ü̴̠͓̗͎͛̏̈k̵̡̬̯̟̄̂ü̴̜͖̓'

'W̸̪͓̪͂̍̾̅̓͊o̷̘̬̓̽͆̕ŗ̷̺̥͇͇̃͋͑̎͘͝t̵̙͎͝h̵̢̢̲͚̺̼̉̍̂̏l̸̖̼̱̈́̓ḛ̸̥̗͖̀̚ͅs̴̠̤̳̆͌̿̚͜ṡ̸͍̇̆͗́ ̷̧͚͇͊D̵̡͚͎̫̰̪̿̃͐̇̌ȩ̷͙̗̈̉k̶̖̲͕̥̖̄͆u̸͉̟̣͎͗͝'

Over and over, thoughts of self-worthlessness and hatred swirl in his mind, bearing down on him in those scant milliseconds. He remembers the laughter, mocking and cruel as he's beaten down time and time again because he is powerless in more ways than one, the teachers watching with apathy. Kacchan's explosions echo in his ears, the phrase that's haunted him for 10 years embedding itself into his mind, but he stands resolute. He can be a hero, he repeats to himself. He can be a hero he can be a hero he can be a hero-

'You can be a hero, young man.'

Izuku remembers All Might's words. They're shoved to the forefront of his mind, and echo, washing out the negative thoughts' cries. That phrase, uttered in an empty street during the most beautiful sunset Izuku's ever seen, resonates with him. In the scant milliseconds that his thought process runs through, echoes of joy and affirmations of his dreams begin to bloom in his mind.

'You can be a hero.'

'I'm proud of you, Izuku.'

'Thanks for saving me!' And suddenly, Izuku is encouraged, his heart growing lighter and his gaze sharpening. Because in the midst of it all, in his spontaneous resolution, one voice pipes up. Quiet, unassuming, but somehow louder than the rest.

'Prove me wrong. Prove me wrong, Izuku.'

In that moment, howver temporary it may be, Izuku _changes_. His eyes glare, his back straightens in the scarves, and resolution fills his entire being, seeming to leak from his body like that of a certain hero's aura. He glares at the bloodshot eyes looking down at him, and he snarls at Aizawa, at Eraserhead, who can tie him with his scarves easily and leave him outside the school gates in a minute, " _Watch me._ "

* * *

 

Shouta notices it the moment it begins. The moment he says those words, Izuku Midoriya's posture changes rapidly. Cycling from shock to dismay to self-pity to, of all things,  _resolution._ The greenette's eyes burn with determination beyond that of even All Might's as he snarls 'Watch me', and that's when Shouta knows that this one is definitely going to be a problem child.

They continue glaring at each other for a few more seconds before Aizawa's eyes begin to itch, and he blinks, "One chance. I've given your Quirk back, Problem Child. Let's see if you're as strong as your resolution, kid." He releases the problem child and walks back gingerly, pulling out his eye drops and moisturizing his goddamn dry eyes. 200 years of fucking superpowers, and a cure for dry eye with a fucking medical Quirk never popped up. Ugh.

When Midoriya walks up to the circle, his posture is no longer desperate or nervous. Instead, he's calculating, contemplating the best way to throw the ball. Finally, he winds his arm back, but the familiar veins of pure power are absent from his arm. What the hell is he planning? Is he really going to throw that ball Quirkless?

The answer comes in the most fucking terrifying way possible. At the last possible second, millisecond, fucking  _nanosecond_ , The sudden veins of power finally appear  _in his goddamn middle finger_ , and the ball soars into the distance, a small burst of air followinging the sudden outburst of physical power as the ball becomes a mere speck. Aizawa's device beeps, and he checks it.

".....705.3 meters." He says in a calm voice. However, internally, he screams at both the voluntary self-harm Midoriya is willing to put up with and the sudden, stupidly genius at that technique. Waiting until the very last moment to concentrate all possible power into a tiny part of your hand to maximize throwing distance without incapacitating yourself is both an insane tactic, and one perfectly suited for someone like Izuku Midoriya, who turns to him with a pained yet cocky grin, holding up his hand.

His hand, clenched into a tight fist except for his middle finger, unnaturally bent back so it's both broken and flipping him off. Whether it's intentional or not, Aizawa will never know for sure.

"I can still move, Aizawa-sensei," Midoriya grits out, his smile strained but joyful, "I can still move!" Aizawa can't help the maddening grin spreading throughtout his face this time. Izuku Midoriya is adaptive, determined, powerful, everything an 'ideal hero' should be. He's got a heart of gold and a tongue of silver to boot, though he doesn't seem to know it, and with the right training, he'll be the best hero of this generation.

However little it may be right now, he has potential.

And to Shouta Aizawa, that's what matters.

* * *

 

Katsuki's palms are tingling. His eyes are narrowed into a hateful glare, and he feels the blood rushing to his head as pure, unadulterated rage begins to seep into his mind. Deku had a Quirk. It was undeniable after that fucking display, he realizes. Deku had a fucking Quirk, the more irrational, and louder, part of his mind screeches. He had a Quirk that he'd been fucking hiding for who knew how long, and he just now revealed it.

How long, he wondered? How long had Deku been hiding this from him, been looking down on him just because his Quirk is more powerful? How long had he been planning to overthrow Bakugou's plan and just rub it in his face? To yank the rug from under his feet and watch as everything he had spent so long trying to accomplish came crumbling down in front of his face?  ~~Never, a part of him screams. Izuku would never do something like this, it screams. It is swept away by his misplaced fury at having his worldview dealt yet another heavy blow.~~

"Deku, you SON OF A BITCH!" He roared, lunging at Deku, his palms crackling with explosions. He was close, so close when he suddenly became wrapped in the same scarves Deku had been wrapped in just a few minutes ago. He tried to struggle out of them but, "What the fuck?! They're like spider silk!" Don't ask. He was dumb as a five year old.

"Don't bother struggling, kid. This stuff's made of carbon fibers and a multimetal alloy wire. And stop trying to use your Quirk, I'm getting dry eye over here." the Hobo said, glaring at him. Now that he mentioned it, Bakugou couldn't feel his sweat exploding. Son of a bitch, he couldn't feel his Quirk at all!

'He wasn't supposed to be more than a pebble. He wasn't supposed to be more than an ant on my path. Dammit, why is Deku suddenly Quirked?' Bakugou's mind spun with questions left unsaid as he trudged back to the crowd of extras, turmoil hidden behind his eyes and explosions crackling in his clenched fists.

Soon, the results were announced, and Bakugou took no small amount of joy in seeing Deku in last place. It was almost enough to counteract the fact that he took fucking  **third** in the test, but he could always comfort himself (read: sulk) with some spicy curry. Now all he had to do was wait as Aizawa expelled Deku, and he'd be home free-

"Also, I was lying about expelling someone."

.....What.

Katsuki can only gape in shock when the Hobo takes out a nurse's pass and hands it to Deku, saying something about the curriculum and stuff, before walking off. Katsuki doesn't pay attention to what he says. Deku is still here. He's still overthrowing Katsuki's plans.  ~~~~ ~~Even a mere pebble can trip even the most cautious of people, he tells himself, trying to calm down. It's futile~~.

The classmates, in their relief and excitement, don't notice Katsuki's eyes growing dark, the seeds of irrational hatred taking root within his heart.

* * *

 

After the Quirk Assessment Test, the rest of the classes are mostly just to hand out syllabuses and outline the curriculum planned out, which is to be expected in all honesty. Both physically and mentally exhausted, Izuku trudged off of school grounds when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, making him shriek in surprise.

"How is your finger?" The somewhat familiar voice of Iida came from behind him, and Izuku sighed in relief.

"It's much better, thanks to Recovery Girl. It's just left me really, really tired," Izuku replied, tiredly scratching the back of his head. Iida immediately backed up, looking apologetic.

"i didn't mean to burden you. My apologies, Midoriya-san," Iida says, before he suddenly adopts a thinking pose and sticks a finger in the air, like he's memorizing something, "But to think Aizawa-sensei would deceive us, and on our first day, no less! His reasoning is sound, but for him to trick us like that..." Izuku realizes at that moment that Iida isn't really scary. He's just really serious and wow why was Izuku afraid of him again?

"Hey, wait up!" Izuku and Iida turned to see Uraraka running towards them, "You guys heading to the station? Mind if I join you two, Iida and....um, uh, Deku! Midoriya Deku!" The way she slapped a fist into her open palm and beamed made Izuku wonder if he should correct her or not. Fortuneately for his conflicted mind, Iida decided to pipe up at that moment.

"Uraraka-san, did you not notice? When Aizawa-sensei showed us the results earlier, Midoriya-san's spot clearly said 'Midoriya Izuku'!" He corrected, chopping his arms in the air for some odd reason. Uraraka gasped, and poked her fingers together.

"Sorry! It's just that Deku sounded like 'Dekiru' you know! It's got that 'You can do anything' vibe!" Izuku choked on air, and tried not to let the blood rush to his head.

"D-D-D-D-Deku's fine!!" He answered, obviously failing to stay calm and red as a tomato. He ignored Iida's scandalised cry of 'Midoriya-san!' as the three walked off towards the station. It was just an ordinary first day for Izuku. Ok, well, maybe not ordinary, but something told him this would become the norm for him sooner or later.

Though for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, and that something big was going to happen. 

* * *

 

Jirou Kyoka's eyes followed Midoriya as he walked out the UA gates, narrowed with suspicion and fear. His voice sounded awfully familiar and it had been gnawing at her all day. She swears she's heard his voice before. She doesn't remember where, but she knows she's heard it somewhere. It stays in her mind as she leaves the school grounds. It screams at her as she gets off the train and walks home. She finally realizes when she heard him the moment she enters her house, and greets her parents. It's from at least a few months back, when the Librarian was still-

 _The Librarian_. That's where she heard it, she realizes.

Before their mysterious disappearance on Valentine's Day, an obscure semi-notorious villain that the Pro Heroes could only call the "Librarian" took over the Musutafu Public Library and fended off all invading Pro Heroes for _half a year straight_. Whenever she passed by on the way home, the giant pseudo hole in reality stood, undaunted and terrifying, because literally no light survived even hitting the damn thing.

Any light was swallowed into the seemingly neverending anomaly. Fire vanished to no avail. Anything electronic that produced light immediately failed once inside, and whatever didn't was found destroyed on the steps of the library. Pro Heroes either couldn't get inside without causing property damage, or could and were later found unconscious outside. And yet, with her extremely sensitive hearing, she would hear voices within, quiet, contemplative. The Librarian's voice was different. It was higher, soft and gentle, and undoubtedly feminine. But Midoriya's voice....Oh, she knew where Midoriya's voice was from now.

She heard it everyday for six months in there, debating with the Librarian the scant seconds she could hear them as she passed. The topics they discussed were always hero-related and always major in today's society, but the debating seemed....friendly. Playful. If she could see it, there was no doubt it would seem more a game than a serious situation. It may have been a few seconds a day, but with how much she had heard it, it had been drilled into her head how both of them sounded.

When the Librarian disappeared from the public eye, and the building restored to it's previous state, both she and a handful of other people, as she found out later, wrote letters to the police claiming that there had been a second person. An impossible eyewitness to the Librarian for the full six months they were in there. Of course, with naught but their words alone, the police dismissed their claims due to lack of evidence.

But now, Midoriya was here. The eyewitness, the second person in the library. Jirou's eyes narrowed further as she realizes what this means about Midoriya. After what she had heard Midoriya and Aizawa speak about....she was going to get the truth out of him, sooner or later. But for now, all she could do was wait silently, for a time to strike.

....She tried to ignore how unherolike that sort of behavior was. Because heroes would sometimes have to wait for a perfect opening to strike a villain down or to rescue a hostage. Yes, she told herself, yes, that was what she was doing.

* * *

Aizawa can't stop thinking about what the Problem Child said when he returned to class. The way it's expressed, and how he sees the bright, cheerful eyes sharpen into an scalpel-like glare that felt like Midoriya was mentally dissecting him of his strengths and weaknesses, and how best to exploit them. He can't get it out of his damn head.

_"Problem Child," He says as Midoriya walks back into the classroom, "Step outside. I want to speak with you."_

_"Of course, sensei," Misoriya replies, and promptly heads back out into the hallway, Aizawa in tow. They both ignore the whispers that spring up, the crakcling from Bakugou and the frantic shushing from Iida. The moment they exit, Aizawa drops all pretenses and glares at a Problem Child who watches him back with an even gaze._

_"I'll be frank, Problem Child," Aizawa begins, his face stern and his voice grave, "You may have proven yourself physically today, but the opportunities you will have even then are limited, and your self-sacrificing mindset and recklessness can and eventually will lead to your downfall in the field. Right now, I do not see you as fit to be a hero, so I will give you one chance. One chance alone. Tell me your reason to be a hero. Should I find it unsatisfactory, you will be immediately expelled."_

_Midoriya is silent, and Aizawa feels a seed of doubt begin to sprout in his mind when Midoriya finally replies with, "I want to save people." Well that was a waste of time- "Even vigilantes. Even the ones considered to be worthless and discarded from society. Even....even villains who are desperate, who turn to villainy when they have no other choice."_

_What._

_"You want to- Are you listening to yourself, Problem Child?!" He hisses, glaring at Midoriya, who's watching him with a calm gaze, "You're talking about saving the very people we're going to train you to fight. You want to save villains?! You're willing to risk limb and life to help the people you'll have to defeat one day?"_

_"It doesn't matter who we are in the end. Heroes. Villains. Civilians. In the end, we're all human. We're all_ people.  _A hero's job is to save a person who needs help, no matter who they are, sensei." As Midoriya speaks, his eyes sharpen. His gaze turns into that of a scalpel, precise and small and easily capable of stripping Aizawa down to his soul, "Even heroes, even villains, need to be saved sometimes. And if nobody else will save them, then I will."_

_"Why do you think that way?" Aizawa asks, his red eyes stern and unforgiving as he stares Izuku down, "What you speak of, the way you say it. It's not very heroic."_

_Izuku smiles bitterly, "Someone very dear to me taught me that the world wasn't black and white. That's all."_

_Aizawa knows he should expel Midoriya then and there. He knows that Midoriya is going to become a headache sooner or later. But dammit, he can't deny the way his words strike a chord in his heart. It's a brief minute of hated internal conflict, and the longest minute he's ever experienced, but he pinches the bridge of his nose and groans exasperatedly as he makes his decision._

_"Go back inside, Midoriya." He orders, and Midoriya obeys, leaving Aizawa to sigh and massage his temples in an attempt to deal with the oncoming migraine._

Aizawa sipped his cup of coffee as he looked through police reports, red eyes forcing themselves open while he reads through an ongoing case on a drug trafficking ring.

"Damn Problem Child..." He can't help but mutter into the silence.

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**"Even a pebble can trip the most cautious of people, Kacchan," Deku says impassively, evenly ~~, like he's looking down on Katsuki~~. Katsuki glares, teeth grinding in rage as his explosions grow far, far more volatile.**

**"Shut up, Deku! You're supposed to be worthless! Useless! A goddamn punching bag that everyone can-"**

**"I'm not your punching bag anymore, Kacchan." Deku says, and Katsuki feels himself bristle in rage because despite everything he tells himself, a part of him knows that it's true, "Nor am I anyone else's. Bring it on. Let me prove it to you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Jirou knows. And Izuku and Katsuki are OOC because fuck you, having outside influences change your worldview is going to affect people goddammit. A lot of people forget that nowadays. Seriously, most people, when they write their fics, never take in the consequences of some of the story events they include. It's like "Oh, so-and-so was kidnapped and tortured as a baby, but he's still the same except now he's stronger because I say so." And I'm not saying this about this fandom alone, I'm taking about every fandom there is.
> 
> Sturgeon's Law is true, y'all.
> 
> My biased opinion towards bad fanfictions nowadays, yes, Jirou knows. Her Quirk gives her super hearing, and Ross took over a public location in the middle of a city. Even if she didn't hear him, other people with hearing Quirks might have, so might as well give her plot importance.
> 
> And Izuku, in here, is more cynical to the hero system after Ross educates him on how corrupt it can be. As a result, he's more driven to his dream of being a hero and fixing it as much as he can,which is why he doesn't take kindly to Aizawa's cruel words. Also, confidence plus puberty equals not as meek Izuku Midoriya.
> 
> Also, Katsuki is both more competitive and angrier after what he sees as a straight-up humiliation from Ross. After years of being told he's the best and he's destined to be a hero, being rendered essentially Quirkless, and both outplayed and outsmarted by someone with a non-combat oriented Quirk when you literally know rocket science is sure to be a blow to anyone's pride, let alone Katsuki's. And knowing how prideful he can be....hoo boy.
> 
> So far, it's only relatively little changes here. Only Izuku and Katsuki can different personalities due to their past interactions with Ross, and Jirou is relatively the same aside from the whole 'Midoriya is an important eyewitness to a villain attack and I have to prove it' thing. But, the thing is.....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ever heard of the butterfly effect?


	6. Preparing the Actors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku was both dreading and ecstatic for today. Who wouldn't be, considering it was their first class with All Might, of all people! He can't wait for All Might's class, and yet.....he feels a lead ball in his gut. Because all heroes must begin from somewhere, and unlike his classmates, who have started so far ahead, he isn't sure where he stands.
> 
> ((In which Izuku and Katsuki get into a slugfest, a little more detail is shone on the other battles, and Mineta Minoru f u c k i n g s u f f e r s .))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat moment when your only source of BNHA source material goes down and you need canon references that you can't find :`)
> 
> But ye, the source I used for canon references lost almost every chapter for a few days, and I had to wing it for the first section, so sorry if some of this seems wrong or out of place! I tried my best pls take it.
> 
> Anyways, Battle Trial! Not only that, but Battle Trial with a more confident Izuku! Go get 'em, broccoli boi! Wait no, not like that. Izuku, pls stop scaring everyone. All Might is worried, pls stop.

The days that followed the first were surprisingly normal. From English classes with Present Mic to art classes with Cementoss to being served gourmet food for lunch by Lunch Rush, the life of a hero-in-training was oddly mundane, Izuku mused. But after lunch, it was time for his most-anticipated class of all.

"I AM..." The oh-so-familiar voice of his mentor booms, before the door slams open to his , and his classmates', excitement, "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" There are shouts of joy and surprise as All Might dramatically enters the room in _holy whoa is that his Silver Age costume?_ With booming, raucous laughter, All Might swept his cape behind his back as he began to speak, "Hero Basic Training! It's the go-to class with all sorts of special training to mold you zygotes into future heroes! So, of course, we're going to start off big!"

He thrust a hand-sized tag at the class, and Izuku's eyes widened at what it said.

"No time to wait! Today's activity will be Battle Training! And in order to be a hero, you all know what you need!" Slots opened up within the classroom walls, revealing numbered compartments ranging from 1 all the way to 20, "In accordance to the Quirk Registry and special request forms you did before being admitted...."

"OUR COSTUMES!" The class howls in excitement, Izuku's voice the loudest among them. If anything, All Might's grin brightens even more.

"That's right! Your costumes! Looking good is a huge factor to being a good hero, you embryos! After you get changed, meet in in ranked order out in Ground Beta, and don't forget to look alive!" He thrust a thumbs up at the class, his eyes momentarily flickering over to Izuku.

"From here on out, you're  _true_ heroes in training!"

* * *

 

Denki Kaminari liked to think of himself as a ladies' man, fact that he was bisexual notwithstanding. He was cool, suave, the epitome of smooth. At least, that was what he liked to tell himself. It was evident in his personality, his actions, even the hero costume he had designed from head to toe to appear suave and approachable. Call it confidence, narcissism, whatever you wanted. Denki Kaminari thought himself to be smoother than butter.

As he looked around, he could almost immediately pinpoint how his fellow classmates thought. Iida was knightly, uptight and hell-bent on enforcing the law and being a paragon of morality. Bakugou was explosive, volatile, almost obsessed about power and strength. And also really fucking into bombs. Uraraka was bubbly, cheerful, and a helping hand to everyone she knew. Her reason to being a hero was probably more heroic and him. Midoriya was....well, besides a fan of All Might, determined as shit, and like the fucking Sun. So bright. Too bright for this world.

Each of his classmates' personalities were laid out in front of him to see. Yaoyorozu and her admittedly slight naivete, Todoroki and what seemed like kuudere tendencies, even Mineta and his immense perversion. (Denki could automatically tell that he and Mineta would probably only connect through their perversion, and that was fine with him. He felt like he was gonna need to limit as much contact with him as possible, for some odd reason.)

Still, it was only the shallow surface parts he could see. Denki knew there were definite secrets everyone held, but it wasn't in his jurisdiction to pry. Everyone lined up in ranking order as ordered, and All Might stared them down with a critical eye. That lasted all of two seconds before the bright grin returned to his face, and Denki let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. Man, All Might could be  _intense_.

"Lookin' good, my young wards!" All Might boomed, "With that out of the way, let's get on to the real exercise of the day! Before you is the city used in the practical exams from before. However, today you will not be suppressing robots!" With a flourish, he took a small box out of his pocket and presented it to the class, "Today, we will be doing indoor anti-personnel battle training! Within this box are twenty slips of paper. Each one has a letter on it. Everyone take one, and find the person who has the same letter as you." Almost immediately, Iida raised his hand.

"Sir! What is the purpose of randomly teaming up for this exercise?" He asked, to All Might's confusion. It was easy to see the hidden meaning, in Denki's opinion. A hero didn't have the luxury of picking their allies in battle, so this exercise was probably to test how they could work with each other on the fly. Sometimes, he really loved his Quirk for the boost in thinking process from the excess bio-electricity.

"W-Well," Midoriya began unexpectedly, "Heroes often don't have the luxury of choosing who they get to partner up with. Sometimes, during a mission or a disaster, they have to team up on the fly, so this is probably to test how well we can work with strangers on the fly." Iida nodded and stepped back in line and All Might looked strangely relieved. Huh.

"Well said, Young Midoriya! That is the exact purpose of this exercise! While some villains will exit into the open to fight, most villains lurk indoors! Drug dealers, runaway criminals, black market deals! The list is endless, so today, you will learn how to counter those situations! Now, everyone come and grab a slip of paper." All Might exclaimed, holding the box out. Within three minutes, everyone had unfolded their paper slips, and were murmuring among each other. There was at least one person calling out their letter, but he couldn't tell who. He checked his own. Huh, he got G.

"I got G!" A female voice called, and he inwardly pumped his fist. Yes! Teaming up with a hot chick! Seriously, all the girls in this school were fucking hot, how was he gonna make it past three years of this, man?! He made eye contact with Jirou, and held up a fist. Which she ignored. Rude. "Yo. You see Midoriya?" She asked instead (and goddammit, was Midoriya somehow already wooing girls over to him?) "Keep an eye on him. Something's off."

"What? Whaddaya mean?" He asked. Before she could answer him, there was a booming laugh from the front, and they both turned their attention back to All Might.

"Good! Now that you've all gathered together, the next thing is this!" He immediately unveiled two boxes next to him  ~~wait when did they get there~~ , one labeled 'Hero' and the other labeled 'Villain', and dropped a hand each into the boxes. Within each them, he withdrew two balls.

'A'. 'D'.

"Team A is the Hero Team, and Team D is the Villain team!" All Might proclaimed. He looked to Jirou, who was watching Midoriya intently, and was about to ask her what she was doing when-

Resolution.

The moment his team had been called, Midoriya seemed to just.... _change_ on the spot, his bright emerald eyes suddenly burning with a previously unseen flame. His back straightened, muscles tensed, everything about the shy, quickly apologetic Midoriya seemed to disappear, replaced by what felt like someone willing to sacrifice everything he had and was to save others. It was like watching someone turn a matchstick into the fucking Sun in front of him. Hell, even Bakugou was shocked speechless, and he would normally be yelling about 'Deku' or whatever. All Might cleared his throat.

"The Villain team enters first! You have five minutes to prepare inside while the Hero team waits! Bakugou, Iida, this is a practical exercise, so don't hold back!" All Might said. Meanwhile, Midoriya walked towards the side of the building, Uraraka in tow, though she seemed speechless. Next to Kaminari, Jirou grinned.

"See?" She asked, "I tolf you. Something's off about Midoriya."

_"No regular hero-in-training could start out with so more conviction."_

* * *

 

Izuku could feel his thoughts slow into a collected pace, and his mind clear as soon as he heard that he was going against Kacchan. He walked with purpose towards the outside of the building with Uraraka following him, already muttering strategies and battle plans under his breath. His eyes flicked to weak points and openings that both he and Uraraka could exploit.

"U-Uh....Deku-kun?" He heard Uraraka say, and stopped himself. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as Uraraka continued to speak, "You suddenly got so intense when we were called up, like you were preparing for war....is something wrong?"

"I, uh, I'm fine. It's just, we're gonna go up against Kacchan is all." He answered. At that, Uraraka suddenly looked at him worriedly, "We've known each other for over a decade, so he knows how I fight and think."

"Bakugou's the guy who keeps bullying you, right...?" Uraraka asked, poking her fingers together, and Izuku realized just  _why_ she was worried. It was because of him, and his relationship with Kacchan. As a reply, Izuku only grinned.

"Don't worry, Uraraka-san. He knows how I fight and think. That just means the same applies for me, you know?" He couldn't help but feel his smile grow just a tiny bit sharper, "His confidence. His physical strength. His Quirk. They're all so much better and more refined than mine...but. I'm not going to lose to him. I don't want to."

Uraraka smiled, "So, are you two, like, fated rivals and stuff? Like the rivalries in shounen manga?" She asked, mischief in her voice as she giggled at his flustered face, "Relax, I'm just joking! You got this, Deku."

"Five minutes is up! The Hero team may now enter the building!" All Might's voice boomed, and Izuku grinned. Well, more like he kept grinning, but this time he seemed actually happy and not like someone heading into a losing battle.

"Alright then. Let's go secure a nuke." Izuku proclaimed....before he wilted a little, "That sounded so much cooler in my head." The fact that Uraraka was laughing at his failed attempt to sound encouraging did nothing to help.

* * *

 

It was laughably easy to get into the building. Kacchan and Iida hadn't taken any time to fortify any openings, and Izuku and Uraraka slipped in through some open windows. Scouring the room for traps, which there were none, Izuku turned to Uraraka, face grim.

"We should split up here," He said with a grave voice. Before Uraraka could voice her protests, he held up a hand, "I know Kacchan. He's bound to come running at the first chance to beat me up, and this is a school-sanctioned fight against me. It's like a wet dream for him, I'm sure. You'll get hurt in the crossfire because of the AOE effect his Quirk has, so get to the nuke and radio me when you do. Trust me, Uraraka. Please."

Uraraka hesitated, but eventually nodded, "i trust you, Deku. I'll tell you where the bomb is when I see it. Be careful." Izuku grinned at that.

"No need to tell me that. See you later." And with that, they parted ways. While Izuku went to draw Kacchan out, Uraraka would scout the building and look for Iida, who was definitely gonna be guarding the nuke. As Izuku traversed the mazelike halls of the building, his mind began to wander as he recalled the strategies for indoor scenarios. He was just repeating how to corner an enemy and restrain their limbs to himself when a flicker of movement came from the corner of his eye. In an instant, he leaped back as an explosion scorched the wall previously behind him and burned away half of his hood. Despite himself, he couldn't help but frown angrily. Mom had put so much work in this costume... "Kacchan." He said.

"Deku," Kacchan replied. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Tense. Waiting. Izuku knew Kacchan was apprehensive about making the first move, especially after he judo threw him to the ground back in middle school. Still, that didn't keep Kacchan from breaking the stalemate and lunging towards with, surprise surprise, a right haymaker. Izuku grabbed his fist before it could hit and was about to judo throw him again when he  noticed Kacchan's left hand heading towards his face and crackling with explosions. Shit. Kacchan had prepared for that. He wouldn't be able to flip him without taking an explosion to the face.

So he dragged Kacchan closer and socked him in the jaw,  _then_ flipped him while disoriented. The look he had on his face afterwards was cathartic, he admitted to himself.

* * *

 

Deku had hit him.

Deku had  _hit him._

Fucking worthless Deku, the most useless of them all, had the guts to  _sock Katsuki in the jaw and flip him like a **fucking pancake.**_

Rage built up in Katsuki's chest, red-hot and heavy like a stone in his stomach. Impulsively, he used explosions to boost himself up like a zombie rising from the grave, and slowly turned to glare at Deku, teeth bared in a feral snarl. He could feel his explosions growing hotter, to the point where sweat began to pour from his neck and chest from the immense heat.

"Fucking Deku!" He roared, eyes wide and slowly growing bloodshot, He could feel his blood boiling, forcing even more sweat out of his pores as his visiion seemed to tint red, "You think this means anything?! I'll beat you down into the fucking dirt and reteach you your place as the insignificant pebble you really are!"

"Even a pebble can trip the most cautious of people, Kacchan," Deku says impassively, evenly ~~, like he's looking down on Katsuki~~. Katsuki glares, teeth grinding in rage as his explosions grow far, far more volatile.

"Shut up, Deku! You're supposed to be worthless! Useless! A goddamn punching bag that everyone can-"

"I'm not your punching bag anymore, Kacchan." Deku says, and Katsuki feels himself bristle in rage because despite everything he tells himself, a part of him knows that it's true, "Nor am I anyone else's. Bring it on. Let me prove it to you."

Katsuki felt something snap. Fine. Deku wanted a fight? Katsuki was going to beat it into him to never fight again. With a primal scream of rage, Katsuki launched himself at Deku, palms burning red as his transceiver turned on, and he could hear frantic yells from Glasses on the other end. In response, he tore the transceiver out and threw it away before lunging at Deku again.

Deku proceeded to unwind some capture tape and trap his outstretched foot, before yanking left and redirecting him into the wall  _oh fuck-_

Crashing into the wall, he felt his ribs jolt and coughed in pain as Deku got into a fighting stance, holding the capture tape diagonally and glaring him down. Son of a bitch, he was mocking him! "Page 18 of Notebook 10. Midair enemies can be redirected with little force," Deku said  ~~sneered at~~ to him, his face impassive. Katsuki just leapt at him again, beginning to swing at him with his right fist. Deku saw this and began to tense, the capture tape positioned to block the punch.

Which was why he never noticed the far faster, explosion-boosted left hook that sent him sprawling into the wall.

As Deku gasped for breath, coughing a bit, he looked up at Katsuki, who cracked his knuckles menacingly, "You're not the only one who improved over those months,  _punching bag_." He sneered, watching as Deku 's eyes sharpened. Good. Let the little bastard plan. He'd show him how weak he was before Katsuki, "Come on, Deku. Prove what you said." The little shit looked at him, then leapt backwards and sprinted down the side hallway. Katsuki snarled, and blasted off after him, "Where do you think you're going? You gonna keep tricking me like you did, hiding that flashy fucking Quirk from me all those years, nerd?! You know what, keep running! I don't care!"

_"In the end, I'll still crush you like the damn bug you are, **DEKU**."_

* * *

 

Yagi Toshinori watched the ongoing fight between his protege and Katsuki Bakugou, and felt his gut twist in a way that was most certainly not related to his missing stomach. He had known that Young Bakugou was a prideful person, but the long-concealed unending hatred and rage he showed was unlike anything he had seen. It was an unfettered, primal emotion that had been building up over the years for sure, and had reached a point that Yagi was sure not even  _that man_ could reach.

"Young Midoriya had said that Young Bakugou was conceited, but for such pride of this level at such a young age is unheard of. This is definitely something to take note of," He mumbled under his breath as the cameras tracked the two boys. Young Izuku was gingerly cradling his ribs as his eyes gleamed, a sure sign that he was plotting again. Meanwhile, Young Bakugou was stalking the halls with clouded eyes, deep in thought. Perhaps revisiting some childhood memories of some sort? Whatever he was doing, the way his face darkened was worrisome.

Hastily, he switched over to the camera feeds tracking Uraraka and Iida. It seemed that Young Uraraka had found the nuke on the fifth floor, and was observing the pretend Villain as reconnaissance. Good. Every Pro Hero should have that skill under their belt. Young Iida, meanwhile, was....talking to himself. Practicing villain behavoir? Yagi couldn't tell, but whatever it was, it must have been funny. Young Uraraka must have almost laughed, because Young Iida turned in her general direction.

There was a bit of posturing, and some cringing on Young Uraraka's part, but before long, the two were engaged in battle as Uraraka talked to Young Izuku over the transceiver. Judging by the two's positions, Young Izuku was right underneath the bomb, and Young Bakugou was.....Oh. Oh dear.

He was walking down the hallway towards Young Izuku. Menacingly. Spongebob reference not included. As soon as Young Bakugou began speaking to Young Izuku, he turned on his own radio, listening in on whatever Young Bakugou was saying. His smile grew taut and his face pale as the words blared into his ear, something he truly hoped his students did not notice.

"You think you know allllll about my Quirk, don't you, Deku? Wanna know something new I found out a while ago?" As Young Bakugou spoke, he raised his gauntlet, grabbing the giant pin, "The sweat glands in my palms and soles secrete something suuuper similar to nitroglycerin that I can activate at will. It's how I make all those explosions, you know. And if they went along with my designs...."

"Bakugou, what are you doing?!" He yelled into the mic, using the intercom and ignoring the panicked looks his students gave him, "Are you trying to kill him or something?!"

"Don't worry, Teach...." Bakugou snarled, right before pulling the pin out. The gauntlet almost immediately began to  _glow_ as incandescent red flames started to sputte out of it, "He won't die if it isn't a direct hit!" With that last word, flames rushed forwards as a mighty explosion shook the 'command base' he and the other students were in.

The command base that was at least a mile away from the building they were fighting in.

Yagi was not ashamed to admit that he was very worried for Young Izuku right now, as smoke and concrete dust obscured the cameras. Behind him, Yagi could hear the outraged and panicked yells and exclamations of his students, including one Young Kirishima yelling, "This was supposed to be practice! What the hell was Bakugou thinking?!" and Young Kaminari screaming, "Jesus H Christ, what is  _wrong_ with Blasty?!"

As the smoke cleared, he let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in, as Young Bakugou started to walk towards Young Izuku, face stuck in a bloodthirsty grin. Young Izuku frantically radioed in Young Uraraka while Young Bakugou snarled and began to grab the other pin. That was when he  grabbed the mic and said into the intercom once again, "Bakugou, if you use that move again, I do not care what team you are or why you're doing it, this exercise will end here and now and you will be suspended  _for a week at the very least._ " He was relieved to see Young Bakugou let go of the pin, but noticed something out of the corner of his eye. 

Young Iida and Young Uraraka were running down the stairs to investigate the large explosion, panicked looks on their faces. He was in the middle of wondering why they seemed panicked when the answer to him in the form of  _oh crap he used the intercom instead of the transceiver mic_. A small part of his rational mind told him Young Bakugou had thrown his transceiver away earlier, but that was silenced by the much larger frantic part of his mind. "Young Uraraka, Young Iida, do not worry! The situation is being handled as gently as possible. Please resume the exercise, I assure you, everything is fine." He frantically said into their transceivers. They looked worried, but nodded and assumed their previous positions, obvious worry on their faces.

His attention was ripped from them as he watched Young Bakugou slam into Young Izuku, propelling him towards the hallway with an explosion to the back. Murmurs and whispers began to bubble from behind him once again as they discussed Bakugou's fighting style. Despite himself, Yagi could not help but be impressed as well. Using an explosion to both feint and change direction, before following it up with another explosion was both intricate and extremely difficult to pull off.

'My word....Young Izuku's combat sense is refined, analytic and always scheming up a plan even in a fight. But Young Bakugou fights without thinking, his body pushed via subconscious reactions and pure instinct. The way this is going, Young Izuku isn't going to win!' He thought, even as he listened to them scream at each other as they ran, a final clash in mind, 'But at the same time, I cannot bring myself to steal this from Young Izuku. I have faith in him.'

"URARAKA, NOW!" The scream was so loud it almost surprised Yagi as Young Izuku's arm glowed with pure power and  _oh sweet Jesus Izuku was gonna break his arm again_ , while Young Uraraka grabbed a nearby pillar and-

Young Izuku blown the fifth floor open. Oh Lord, that was what he was planning?! Evidently it was, as Young Uraraka swung the concrete pillar four times her height like an oversized baseball bat and blinded Young Iida, using the debris to hop her way over to the weapon and secure it. With the confirmation of this happening, Yagi took a deep breath and boomed, "THE HERO TEAM.....WINS!"

Amidst the shocked exclamations behind him, Yagi heard Young Izuku say one something to Young Bakugou. Soft but confident, and clear as day.

"See, Kacchan? I'm not....worthless....Deku....anym-" Then he fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

 

Iida Tenya immediately rushed away from the battlefield and downstairs as soon as he heard that the battle was over. Despite All Might-sensei's encouraging words, he couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong. Besides him, Uraraka-san ran down the stairs, equally as worried. As soon as they reached the fourth floor and made it to where Bakugou and Midoriya fought, Tenya could see that his worries were very, very founded.

Midoriya was lying on the floor unconscious, while his own teammate was looking down at him in disbelief, apparently in shock. A group of five medical robots had swarmed Midoriya and were analyzing him, before one prepared a stretcher and two delicately lifted him on and began to escort him to what Tenya presumed was the infirmary. The remaining two were looking Bakugou over when All Might arrived and dismissed them.

"Come, young Uraraka, young Iida. We should head back to the base." All Might said, a somber tone in his voice. Highly uncharacteristic of the Symbol of Peace, but he had just seen his student sacrifice an arm just to survive. It was something that would bring down anyone's spirits.

(Somewhere in a deep, underground complex, Kai Chi-suckass sneezed.)

"B-But what about Deku?" Uraraka asked quietly. All Might paused, before a huge smile grew on his face and he shot them a  ~~forced~~ thumbs up.

"Do not worry, Young Uraraka! Have faith in Recovery Girl, and in Young Midoriya! He will surely be fine, even after this!" All Might replied, a loud, booming laugh following his words. Seeing the enthusiastic optimism of the Number 1 Hero was infectious, and despite himself, Tenya felt his spirits rise. Seeing Uraraka smile a little, he could tell All Might's attempt at reassuring them had worked. Still, a small part of him couldn't help but worry for Midoriya.

'Just what kind of Quirk causes so many blowback to it's user?' He wondered to himself, 'And why does Midoriya act like it's so new to him?'

In front of him, All Might shivered imperceptibly for no reason.

* * *

 

"Who can tell me who the MVP of this battle is?" All Might asked the class, minus Midoriya. Eijirou was pretty sure the guy was in the infirmary after that manly uppercut that busted the ceiling....floor....whatever.  The guy's arm was purple and swollen and good god, it was horrifying to look at. No doubt Recovery Girl was trying her best to fix his arm as soon as possible.

"Well, I would have to say that the MVP is Iida, sir," Yaoyorozu said after raising her hand, "While Bakugou was the best fighter of the four, he was rash and fueled only by a deep, personal grudge that would have clearly interfered with his decision making. Not only that, but his attacks were too large-scale and would have both harmed civilians and caused massive amounts of property damage. Similar to Endeavor, but far less powerful." There was a sharp flinch from Bakugou, who's expression only darkened more, "Uraraka secured the bomb, but midway through, lost focus and recklessly caused debris to ricochet everywhere, which would have definitely set off the bomb were it real." Uraraka looked ashamed of herself, "Midoriya's actions, while not fueled by the grudge, were still rsh and reckless, to the point where he destroyed two floors and sacrificed his arm just to distract Bakugou. A self-destructive, insane tactic not fit for real life fighting." Everyone winced at how harsh she said that, even Eijirou, "Iida, however, envisioned and set into motion an actual counter-strategy and successfully kept the bomb away from Uraraka until the last minute. He realistically put together a mental simulation of the battle itself, and only lost due to a number of exploitable loopholes and unpredictable variables."

Silence. Yaoyorozu waited a few seconds, before shyly looking around, "Did, did I say something wrong?"

"No, no! Your explanation was spot-on! t was better than the one I had prepared..." All Might reassured her as he shot her a shaky thumbs up, "Quite impressive, Young Yaoyorozu. I applaud your thorough analysis of the key actions of each fighter." There was a tiny bit of preening on her part at this, Eijirou saw.

Eijirou was pretty sure only he noticed Bakugou's face steadily growing grimmer and grimmer as time passed. The next battle was Team B as the Hero Team and Team I as the Villains. It lasted about a minute, and the first five minutes while the Villainswere running prep was just Todoroki eating leftover soba while Shoji watched the building. The fact that the single minute that was supposed to be a 'fight' was Todoroki freezing an entire six story building and casually making his way over to the bomb was....terrifying. And manly. But mostly terrifying.

Todoroki was the MVP for that battle. Bakugou's eyes darkened even more at the sight.

After that, it was battle after battle after battle. Yaoyorozu and  ~~Mi-nutsack~~ Mineta went as the Villains, against Ashido and Aoyama. The purple-haired midget leered at his teammate the entire battle and did literally nothing to help, which resulted in a wooden baseball bat between the legs when Yaoyorozu caught him trying to grope her, leaving him a squealing mess. If it weren't against the bro code, he probably would have approved of the acid stream Ashido squirted in the exact same spot five minutes later when they got to the bomb room. Mineta had to be carted away for acid burns on his testicles. The horror. Unsurprisingly, Yaoyorozu got MYP.

He and Sero went next against Kaminari and Jirou, which was surprisingly one-sided. Sero had covered the whole room in tape,creating both a super adhesive barrier that both trapped them close to the bomb, but the Hero Team away from it, and a surprising nullifying obstruction for Kaminari's Electrification Quirk. Electricity didn't conduct so well against tape, and apparently, the super-strong adhesive canceled out most of the heat transferred into the material and made the tape heat-activated, which made it just that much stickier. Jirou's Quirk let her fire off soundwaves, but against his Hardening Quirk, they fizzled out against the 'bio-organic rock layer'. At least, that was what Yaoyorozu called it. He just called it 'skinstone'. Eventually, with no way to get to the bomb or apprehend the villains, the Villains won that battle. Surprisingly, he got MVP, which was super manly.

Lastly, Tsuyu and Tokoyami went up against  Koda and Sato, and this was a super intense battle. With Koda using his Anivoice Quirk to command entire legions of animals, the power supply was quickly cut by rats and the entire building went dark. He went around the building convincing animals and birds of all kinds to help. Soon the building and surrounding ones had few birds perched around it in preparation when the Heroes went in. Sunlight still shone through the windows, but Dark Shadow grew even stronger from the power outage. Not only that, but with an amped-up Sato focused on fighting off intruders roaming the halls as the patrolman, he and Dark Shadow went into a slugfest, leaving both tired and Sato slightly dumb. Tsuyu's Quirk, unexpectedly, apparently included the ability to understand frogs (considering she was technically a frog herself, despite being human), which allowed her to  _hear Koda's Anivoice while nullifying any commands._ When Koda was spotted, he took the bomb and ran off with Tsuyu quickly following him. When he saw that simply running wasn't going to work , he called in the birds Alfred Hitchcock-style, and  _flocks of birds swarmed the windows._ Any visibility was cut off, but Dark Shadow had grown more powerful but arrogant from the lack of light. He and Tokoyami quickly captured Sato and went after Koda with Tsuyu, who summoned hordes of animals and rodents to stop them like some badass video game boss. The clock was down to 5 seconds when Koda was tired out and Tsuyu managed to capture him. Koda got the MVP position, and honestly, Eijirou thought it was pretty well deserved.

With all the training finished, class was over pretty soon, and everyone headed back to class and their next subject, which was Math with Cementoss. The rest of the day went on without Midoriya and Mineta, and throughout it all, Eijirou saw Bakugou's expression stayed dark the entire time.

* * *

 

It was after school when Izuku woke up, and around 5 minutes later that he was allowed to leave after a quick checkup and examination of his arm. With a deep sigh, he opened the door and was instantly swarmed by four of his classmates, who were watching him with eyes full of awe. Behind them, he saw everyone else. Except Mineta. Weird.

"Yo, Midoriya! Glad to see you're OK! We were just talking about the battle training," A spiky redhaired guy said, holding his let hand out, which Izuku shook, "Name's Eijirou Kirishima. My Quirk's Hardening, and it lets me both harden and sharpen any part of my body."

"I'm Mina Ashido! My Quirk is Acid, and it lets me create acid from my skin, which I can shoot in streams and stuff!" A pink-skinned girl said, "You dodge super well, Midoriya! You were just jumping all around like 'whoosh' and 'boing boing boing'!" Oh. Oh wow. She was really enthusiastic about the fight.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu. Just call me Tsu. It's more comfortable that way. My Quirk is Frog, and it gives me a lot of frog-related abilities, like understanding and speaking to frogs. I didn't even I had that until today thanks to Koda."  A frog-faced girl said, waving amicably at him.

"And I'm Rikido Sato.  My Quirk is Sugar Rush, and it lets me get stronger the more sugar I eat, but it makes me dumber." the last one said, grinning, "Yo, everyone was super pumped to fight after that crazy first round. You set one hell of a high bar for us all, man."

"Oh, u-uh, well, thanks for all the praise, everyone," Izuku stammered, flustered by the praise, "But I only hurt myself. You should congratulate Uraraka-san. She was the one who captured the weapon, not me. I-in fact, she's right there!" He pointed at Uraraka, who was...hurrying over to him?

"Deku, your arm! Did you get it healed? Why is it still in a splint?" Uraraka asked worriedly, and he found himself scratching the back of his head nervously. For some reason, the way Uraraka got worried over him now was like whenever Ross got worried about him pushing himself to his limits, but not as intense. Oh. Oh shit, Ross was going to see his arm. Hopefully, Recovery Girl could fully heal his arm before he left school.

"W-Well, not really. When I woke up, I was still pretty tired, so Recovery Girl healed me as much as possible and sent me back. It's already better than better, but I have to head back either later or tomorrow to have it fully healed." He explained, smiling reassuringly, "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I actually have to go soon. Mom's busy with a case from a pretty big client, and someone I know is super worried about me."

"A-Alright...See you tomorrow, Deku. Hope your arm heals quickly." Uraraka replied, nodding. She smiled shakily and quickly headed over to Kaminari and Jirou, the latter of which was....looking at him? When he looked back, her eyes widened and she quickly looked away. Weird. Wait, where was Mineta?

* * *

 

Somewhere in the infirmary, Mineta Minoru twitched in pain and agony, his acid burns left untreated for the time being.

* * *

 

After school, Izuku was left with a fractured arm still in a splint, and a feeling of dread in his gut as he walked out the school. Recovery Girl had said that he didn't have enough energy to fully heal. The arm would have to be healed tomorrow, she said. So now, here he was heading home and dreading the moment Ross saw his broken arm. He had been in the middle of envisioning such a scenario when he saw Kacchan leaving as well, and called out to him, "Kacchan!"

"....What is it, Deku?" Kacchan snarled, his usual bluster absent from his voice, "Come to gloat about winning? Rub it in my fucking face?" The way he spoke, it was as if he was still beating himself up over losing. Izuku took a few moments to consider his next words, and realized just what he needed to say to get Kacchan pumped up. It was crazy, but it would probably work.

"I can't really tell you much, Kacchan, but....I got my Quirk from someone else." He admitted, watching Kacchan's face freeze in surprise as he spoke, "I-It's pretty recent, and I can't tell you who gave it to me....On top of that, I can't even use it without breaking my bones, so it's still a little useless to me, and I've got a long way to go and stuff...But I'll make it mine one day, and overcome you of my own power. Count on it"

"Deku...." Kacchan began, before he glared at him furiously, "The fuck are you talking about?! Borrowed power? Secret Quirk transferring?! I have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" As he spoke, angry tears welled up in his eyes, "You trying to mock me again? Make a fool out of me? G-Goddammit it! I lost to you today, a-and as if that wasn't enough, that icy bastard...." He trailed off, quietly sobbing with his hands clenched into fists, tears running down his face, "I'm gonna win one day, you hear me? I'm gonna beat you all and come out on top, so enjoy your win while you can!"

"Kacchan...." Izuku couldn't help but smile a little, "Good luck." Bakugou paused, then kept walking, wiping his tears away.

"Bakugou!" They both turned to see All Might heading towards them, "Wait a second! That sort of self-respect is very important to heroism, you hear? You've got the makings of a Pro Hero, no doubt, so cherish that whenever you can! You can be a hero, kid!" He clapped a hand on Kacchan's shoulder and gave him a winning smile, "I wish you luck in the future, and further progress in class!"

"....I can't walk like this, All Might," He gave All Might a bloodshot glare, "Don't forget, I'll become a hero to surpass even you one day. Count on it." Despite this, he couldn't help the slight hint of joy at being praised by All Might leak into his voice. And for the first time, Izuku Midoriya and Bakugou Katsuki walked side by side out of school, something that hadn't happened since they were in daycare.

"Izuku! What happened to your arm?!" The oh-so-familiar voice of his loving boyfriend cried once they had left the school door, and Izuku paled as he saw Ross hurrying over to him. He briefly took a moment to truly appreciate the cute stylized dark green t-shirt with a picture of cartoon sheep jumping over a fence, and his glorious booty shorts before he realized Ross could _see his broken arm_. And then he saw Kacchan's evil grin, and could only whimper a 'Please no' before Kacchan began talking loudly, with All Might watching the entire thing worriedly.

"Sheesh, Deku! You should know when to hold back in battle training! That uppercut you used to bust the floor was pretty sweet, but you practically shattered your right arm doing it! You're pretty lucky Recovery Girl could heal most of the damage, but it might take a while for it to properly heal!" Izuku could only stare at Kacchan in horror as Ross froze, taking in what Kacchan said. Kacchan only smiled wider as he dealt the finishing blow, "You really need to take care of your body more, Deku. Maybe Leprechaun here can look after you while your arm heals."

"Kacchan you traitor," He managed to squeak out, before he was set upon by an angry Ross, who kept flailing his arms at Izuku in a childish manner while he tried to defend with his left hand, "Ack! W-wait! Ross, lemme explain! Ross, please!" He cried, trying to defend his poor body from the righteous anger of his boyfriend.

"You promised! You promised to take care of yourself! Idiot! Idiot!" Ross replied in kind, continuing to flail, albeit making sure to keep the force behind them low. Izuku could tell he didn't want to hurt him. Eventually, after a minute or two, Ross finally stopped, pouting at him as he leaned against Izuku for support, panting a little. He glared up at Izuku behind his sunglasses and pouted a little more, smooshing his face against Izuku's neck, "....I demand both a story of what happened and headpats as compensation." He eventually mumbled. Izuku looked down in confusion.

"H-Headpats? Are you sure--"

" _Headpats_." Welp, headpats it was. End of conversation. He'd have to make sure he could satisfy Ross with his left hand instead of his right....wow, that sounded weird.

No, he was  _not_ whipped. Shut up.

"Fine, fine. How have things been on your end?" Izuku asked as they left the school, Ross holding his hand as they chatted amicably about everyday topics and how Ross has been holding up after getting an apartment of his own as a temporary place to live. Behind him, Izuku could faintly hear Kacchan talking to All Might, who had  _wait oh no All Might had seen the whole thing_.

Ah nuts. He had a feeling this would come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tomura Shigaraki closed the newspaper with a scornful face, careful not to disintegrate it lest he go out and waste his money on another, "It says that All Might has started teaching at U.A. What a joke. Like saying a Corvette is better than another Corvette because it has an extra cupholder." He sneered in disgust. As he spoke, he begins to scratch at his neck, that hated, familiar burning itch making itself known once more.

"Hm. So it seems. And what would you do with such information, Tomura?" Kurogiri, his teleport point, says, looking the newspaper over as well. He pushes a light blue cocktail over to Tomura, who gratefully takes it with four fingers and sips it. Mmmm, a Dratini. his favorite. As he sipped it, he couldn't help but feel his face split into a semi-insane, ecstatic grin.

"Well, All Might so graciously provided such an obvious weak point to us. It'd be so disrespectful if we didn't exploit it." Tomura finishes his cocktail, and looks to the monster huddled in the corner, musclebound and mutated. Nomu. The true anti-All Might weapon. "Let's see what happens when villains kill a Symbol."

* * *

 

**Preview**

**"This happening when the media stormed us could not have been a coincidence," Principal Nedzu says, whiskers twitching at the sight. The Level 3 doors lay crumbled and rendered to dust from an unknown source, and Aizawa looks over the debris with a calculating gaze.**

**"This was instigated," Aizawa says, "This was instigated, and whoever did so got away scot-free." Nedzu is silent, calm. The principal takes in the provided information, and subtly _changes_.**

**"Get me every staff member in the conference room within 15 minutes. It does not matter if they have classes to teach, or duties to uphold. I want them seated and ready for a staff meeting before I arrive," Genus Hero Nedzu says, his eyes, once warm and jovial, now callous and frigid, "A villain has just invaded U.A."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I switched around the battles this time around, so don't tell me. I know. This was intentional. I saw an opportunity to both torture the little purple shit rat and explore some natural strengths and weaknesses each Quirk could have in the class. Sue me. (No wait pls don't I need money for my tuition)
> 
> So, besides me switching the battles around, not much else has changed, besides ball rat having burn scars on his dick for the rest of his life. Believe me, that was only a few sentences of me describing what happened to him, and it was cathartic. I was afraid that if I wrote more than that, I would have made it half the chapter.
> 
> And yes, Leprechaun is Katsuki's nickname for Ross. He's smart, Dubh is an obviously Irish, or at the very least, Gaelic word, and Ross is tiny and hella sly and clever. Like a leprechaun. So, Leprechaun it is. Sorry if it comes off as offensive.
> 
> Izuku is an ass man confirmed. He can't get enough of those booty shorts, and that sweet, sweet bubble butt. The best of asses. Shut up, you can take this headcanon away from me over my cold, dead body.
> 
> Also, the Dratini is an actual cocktail. It's based off of, you guessed it, a Dratini and the full recipe can be found here: https://thedrunkenmoogle.com/post/16118535233/dratini-pokemon-cocktail-ingredients-1-%C2%BD-oz . I thought Tomura liking a video game-themed cocktail would fit whatever he drank at a bar, and since Kurogiri has to put up with him, learning how to make some of these drinks is....helpful, to say the least. I personally tried making and drinking onne of these, and it is delicious. Trust me, this is amazing and you need to try it.
> 
> Lastly, shoutout to shockedtilldummy! They suggested RoKu for the ship name and I love it I'm using it now. Thanks, Shocked!


	7. Raising the Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gates are impenetrable. Made of the strongest power compound metal around, and more than a foot thick, they know that without outside (or rather, inside) help, they'll never pass them.
> 
> A man walks up to the gate. He has pale blue hair. He looks like he's in his twenties, and his scruffy and tired look makes him look out of place in the crowd of the professionally dressed reporters baying for All Might. He walks forward. Places a hand on the gate.
> 
> They crumble like dust below his hands.
> 
> ((In which Izuku becomes class president, Iida becomes class president, and LEWD FLUFF))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O h b o y i t ' s t h e m e d i a
> 
> Not much to say, except that Mineta the grape rat is confirmed in this fic to have acid burns on his sausage and meatballs for the rest of his life. Suffer, Mineta. Suffer for my amusement.
> 
> Also, I'll begin to cover the side ships soon. Maybe after the USJ incident. Probably. Definitely. At least one ship is going to happen by then, I promise.
> 
> ....
> 
> Please make sure to tell me about this if I forget.
> 
> Lastly, anyone got a good suggestion on what Ross' villain outfit should be? Comment down below and let me know what you think he should wear as a villain!
> 
> Highkey please send lewd suggestions so I can have a reason to have him tease Izuku more and fuel the plot more.

"What is it like to have All Might as a teacher?" "Tell us what All Might's teaching methods are like!" "How is All Might as a teacher?" The cries of the reporters echoed around Izuku as microphones were shoved in his face while he tried to get to the school gate. It was 8 in the morning, did these people really have nothing better to do?! Couldn't they have waited until later?! He shoved his way past reporters, ignoring their angry and desperate cries for answers.

Once he made it to the front gates, he turned around and saw a few of his classmates swarmed by reporters, including Iida, Uraraka, and of all people, Kacchan. The latter just raised a hand to a microphone and blew it out before saying something that was lost in the din of questions and yelling. Judging by how the reporters backed off, it was probably some sorta threat. Destroying their equipment or something? He wasn't sure.

"Oh! Hey, Aizawa-sensei!" He called to his home room teacher, who was trying to corral the press away. The aforementioned teacher only shot him a glare before returning to his efforts to shoo the vultures away. Rude. He rolled his eyes, and headed over to Uraraka and Iida, who had managed to free themselves from the crowd and were trying to head closer to the doors. Kacchan had stormed off a while ago, and was probably inside already.

"Hey, Deku!" Uraraka said once she made eye contact with him, waving. Izuku waved back and beamed, walking over as soon as possible. The moment he made it over to them, there was a great metallic 'CLANG!' behind him, and he turned around in surprise to see massive metal doors had slammed shut by the school gates, completely blocking the media from entering. He couldn't help but chuckle a little, imagining their dumbfounded expressions, "huh? Deku, why are you laughing?"

"N-No, no, it's nothing. I'm just imagining how surprised the reporters would be to see those just slam shut in front of their faces." Upon hearing this, Uraraka's face took a thoughtful look, before she couldn't help but giggle a little as well. Iida looked scandalized and opened his mouth to say something, but soon descended into soft chuckles as well. Wow. Izuku had known Iida for two days only, but he knew that for someone to have  _Iida_ to laugh at their expense meant they must have really annoyed him.

"Problem Child," Aizawa's grim voice came from behind him as the teacher headed up the stairs with the media no longer a problem, "You're needed at the infirmary. Hurry up and come to homeroom afterwards. I have an important announcement to make today." Izuku nodded t that. His arm had still been fractured, albeit less so since yesterday, and Ross had made him promise to get it healed as soon as possible yesterday.

_No, he was not whipped._

He quickly said his goodbyes to Uraraka and Iida, and headed inside, immediately going to the nurse's office, where Recovery Girl gave him a kiss on the cheek and his arm fully healed. He ended up a little more fatigued than he expected, but it was nothing a handful of energy gummies could fix. With his arm back to peak condition, he managed to make it right before the bell. He made sure to shoot Kacchan a glare because he was still upset about him essentially siccing his boyfriend on him. Kacchan only grinned smugly. Jerk.

"Everyone," Aizawa began once Izuku sat down, "I've gone over your results and evaluations from yesterday's battle training. Good work." He glared at Kacchan, "Bakugou. Grow up already. The world does not revolve around you, nor will it ever. Understand this, and you will grow in leaps and bounds. Stop wasting your talent." Kacchan flinched, but reluctantly nodded in understanding and Aizawa turned to Izuku, "Midoriya. I hear that you broke your arm again yesterday. Learn to control your Quirk, because just trying won't mean anything on the field. I hate repeating myself, but you have potential. Don't waste it."

"Y-Yes sir!" He said, sweating under the intense glare from Aizawa-sensei. He nodded in satisfaction and straightened the papers on his desk.

"Good. Now, onto the homeroom announcements. I apologize for the sudden announcement, but..." Aizawa paused, and everyone leaned in, both and eager and dreading what they would hear, "Today, you'll pick a class president." There was a collective sigh of relief, and a few seconds of silence....before everything degraded into sheer  _chaos_.

* * *

 

"Let me be the president!"

It was chaos.

"I wanna be a leader!"

It was absolute chaos.

"In my administration, all girls must show 30 cm of thigh!"

Tenya's mouth twitched into a grimace at Mineta's offensively lewd remark. The shouts and roars of the majority baying for a leadership position that symbolized a future Top Hero was extremely tempting, even to Tenya, but he knew that begging for the position as well would be wrong. It would not mean anything if you did not work for it.

Tenya was not dumb. One did not graduate Somei Private by slacking off and procrastinating. In many a situation, being the class president simply meant mundane tasks and was a position not many wanted, besides those that lorded the position over others and people who wanted to improve their leadership skills. But in the hero course, it was a sign. A sign that you were meant to lead even Pro Heroes in an emergency. But leading people with ambition meant nothing if you did not have the ability to back it up, so he took ina deep breath.

"Everyone quiet down!" He yelled, managing to make everyone stop yelling, "Leading the many is a task of immense responsibility! However, having ambition means nothing without skill to back it up! This position requires trust from the consultants and from everyone in the class, so I put forth the motion that we vote to elect our president! It is the only democratic way to do so!"

"But Iida-san," Asui piped up, "We haven't known each other enough to build up any trust. Everyone would just vote for themselves, and it would inevitably lead to a stalemate." There were murmurs of agreement, and Tenya took a second to think about it before he replied.

"That is precisely why it works! Whoever manages to gain multiple votes will obviously be suited for the job. To have gained the trust of multiple people in such a short amount of time will surely be a sign that they are natural leaders!" At his proclamation, there were agreeing words amongst his classmates, and he turned to face Aizawa-sensei, "Sensei! Is this allowed, then?"

"Whatever," Aizawa-sensei groaned, "Just make it quick." He squirmed, before there was no other way to describe what he did, into his sleeping bag and laid on the floor, soon falling asleep and leaving the class to set up a modicum of a voting ballot to do so. It was a simple wooden box that Yaoyorozu-san had made with her Creation Quirk, but everyone was handed a sheet of paper and left to write who they wanted as President. Writing his choice down and folding the paper, he slipped it into the ballot box, watching as everyone did so the same. Most of them had probably written their own names for their choice, but Tenya....Tenya had written the one he believed was the right choice. And that was enough for him.

* * *

 

"I got four votes?!" Midoriya's voice squawked from the front of the classroom, standing besides Yaoyorozu-san, who had gotten two votes, as opposed to everyone else's one or zero, "Th-This is a joke, right?! Please tell me this is a joke!" He seemed extremely nervous, and Shouto decided not to let it show that he had voted for Midoriya. Such conviction to his dream, even in the face of overwhelming power like that of Bakugou's Quirk was evident in the camera feeds yesterday, and Shouto personally felt that he would be a good president. Speaking of Bakugou, the blond bomber was literally frothing at the mouth at the fact that he wasn't class president and 'Deku' was.

"Well, that's how it is," Aizawa said from besides them, "Izuku Midoriya is your class president, and Momo Yaoyorozu is your vice president. Take good care of them." Aizawa drawled, sipping from a jelly packet as the class watched Iida mourn, having only one vote. Though it was to be expected, he wasn't sure why Iida was upset, considering the election was his idea.

"Alas, even if I had only one vote, the harsh reality of this sacred office is that it is not meant for me..." Iida said somberly, as if he had lost the chance to sell a priceless art piece instead of the class president position. Odd. In fact, he was kneeling on the floor like some despairing soldier mourning a fallen comrade. Don't ask, his war film phase was weird.

"You're the one who proposed this idea, man, why are you so upset about it?" Sato muttered at Iida, before shrugging, "But yeah, I'm pretty sure Midoriya's got this. I mean, did you see how awesome he was during yesterday's battle training?" His voice took on an excited tone, like he was reliving seeing it. Honestly, Shouto was internally in awe as well, but at something else. How the hell could Midoriya still use his arm?!

"Hell yeah! And Yaoyorozu was pretty awesome, analyzing all the battles! Even All Might said her analysis was better than his prepared one, so she's definitely going to be a good vice-president! Hella manly!" Kirishima cried, pumping a fist, "Good luck leading everyone, you two! You guys got this!" There were cheers and cries of approval...except from Bakugou. He was still screaming in unbridled rage.

Midoriya just let out a strangled whine.

* * *

 

"My, there is quite a large amount of students here," Iida mused, looking over the crowd of UA students waiting in line for lunch, as he, Ochako, and Deku sat at a table with a few Management Course students they didn't know. Iida had a plate of rice with fish curry, Ochako had a traditional Japanese meal of miso soup, mackerel, white rice, and pickled radish slices. Deku...had katsudon. And a single miso soup, but mostly katsudon, "Then again, with not only the Hero courses, but Management, Business, General Education, and Support Courses, it would make sense to have students of each course mingle with each other every now and then."

"Mrgle." Ochako watched Deku groan into the table, still afraid of being class president. Ochako giggled a little as she munched on her rice. Seriously, what did Lunch Rush put in this stuff? It was amazing! Evidently, Deku her giggles and slowly lifted his head, looking at her wearily. With adorable droopy puppy eyes that she was pretty sure only he could pull off (Brocolli boi is best boi), "Uraraka-san, please. Please don't tell me you voted for me."

"Hmmmmm....Fine, I won't~" She sang out, giggling as Deku almost immediately let his face fall back on the table and groaned in exasperation, "Oh, don't worry, Deku! You'll make a great class president! Your decision-making skills and planning was what helped us win yesterday! I wouldn't have thought of that kinda plan in a million years!"

"It's true, Midoriya! While I was the MVP of our battle yesterday, I feel that your snap decision making, grit in combat situations and your complete trust in your allies to execute such a high-risk plan makes you the true MVP! With your interpersonal skills, you are sure to be an outstanding president. It's why I voted for you!" Iida added, munching on a spoonful of fish curry. Deku raised his face and looked at Iida incredulously.

"O-One of those votes was you?" He asked, and Iida just nodded, "But I voted for you because of how serious you took the job! With how studious and dedicated you were, you would have been the perfect class president!" Iida choked on his fish curry for a few moments, hitting his chest.

"You, you were my one vote?" He asked, a touched expression on his face as Deku nodded, "Th-thank you, Midoriya, but as I said....ambition and ability are two entirely different things. I simply made the choice I felt was correct."

"Hey, Iida..." Ochako began, tapping her cheek in thought, "I've been wondering about this for a while now, but the way you talk...are you a rich kid?" She looked at Iida, who seemed both nervous and determined after hearing her. Huh. Weird.

"Well, I did not want anyone to find out so soon since I'm not a fan of people finding out, but yes. My family is that of a renowned hero family, and I am the second son," Iida replied, beaming a little, "Have you two heard of the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?"

"Oh yeah! He's a hero based in Hosu who's got 65 sidekicks employed at his agency! It's the second biggest agency next to Endeavor Offices, and he's the most popular hero in Hosu around!" Izuku said, eyes glimmering in excitement as he rattled off fact after fact. He looked at Iida in awe as he continued, "S-So you're...."

"How well informed..." Iida muttered, before he pushed his glasses up and smiled, "Yes. Ingenium is my brother. A hero who leads via an ironclad adherence of the rules and regulations, while simultaneously helping the people with a kind smile and a gentle spirit. A truly beloved hero. It was my admiration for my brother that inspired me to become a hero and follow in his footsteps."

"Woooow..." Midoriya mumbled in awe, an understanding look on his face, "So you wanted to be just like your brother. That's a pretty cool goal to have, Iida."

"Thank you, Midoriya, but I've realized that I'm not ready to lead anyone. Not yet, at least," His smile turned soft as he continued, "I've it before, Midoriya. You were the superior candidate. You were willing to sacrifice your very limbs to save a girl you didn't know at the time. It is only natural that the role of class president goes to you." Ochako smiled a little at that. Yeah. Deku was pretty cool, having sacrificed himself to save her. She wished that one day, she could be as selfless as him.

_**VREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** _

Ochako jerked at the sudden alarm going off, looking around as the older students immediately began to run for the doors in panic. Above her, the speakers blared in a monotone voice, "Security Level 3 has been broken. All students. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion." Security 3 has been broken? What the heck did that mean?!

"What's Security Level 3 supposed to mean?" She heard Iida call out to a third year who was rushing to an exit.

"It means that someone's managed to infiltrate the building! Haven't happened in all three years I've been here until today! You guys need to get out of here now!" The student replied, running towards an overcrowded exit point that looked swarmed with panicking students. With the entire lunchroom trying to escape what they probably thought was a villain attack, the panicked pushes and shoves were bound to lead to injuries sooner or later. As the three were nearly overwhelmed, she saw both Iida and Izuku get squished against the windows, giving them a chance to look outside at the intruders.

"Uraraka!" She jerked at both Izuku and Iida calling her name, "Make us float!" They held their hands out towards her, and she quickly slapped them, making them levitate. With a single exchange of a glance, Iida kicked Deku towards the exit sign before using  his own engines to boost himself there. The two slammed above the exit sign and, grabbing the water pipe right above it, yelled, "EVERYONE, STOP!"

"It's only the press corps, everyone! There's no villains in the school!" Deku yelled, before Iida pick up where he left off.

"There's nothing to be afraid of! This is U.A! Behave in a manner befitting this school!" He roared, glaring down at the still panicking students. Though, with the new information that U.A. was safe, things quickly settled down as students calmed down and headed back to their seats, quickly finishing off their lunches. Ochako clapped her hands together, and Deku and Iida landed on their feet, panting a little as Iida rubbed his throat, "I may have shouted a tad too loud before..."

"But still, you guys were super cool helping everyone calm down!" Ochako praised, making Deku blush. She looked outside the window and pointed, "Hey, look! The police are getting the press corps out! Man, they caused all this trouble just for a comment with All Might?"

"How do you know it's about All Might? Actually, stupid question, it's probably related to All Might." Deku said, "We should finish our lunches quickly. Period's about to end soon." With a nod, the three went back to their seats and quickly finished eating. It was nice.

* * *

 

During ending homeroom, Izuku and Yaoyorozu stood at the front of the class, waiting for everyone to get settled in before they began to speak. After the Level 3 breach, the school was still on edge, but everything was relatively normal beyond that. Relatively. People wouldn't stop whispering about Izuku or Iida after lunch ended.

"We'd like to announce the student council members, but before that, we have an announcement to make." Yaoyorozu said, and Izuku tried not to sweat nervously as he took over with a nod from Yaoyorozu.

"During the sudden security breach at lunchtime, Iida-san showed exceptional leadership qualities and snap decision making. In light of this revelation, I would like to propose that Iida become the class president." Izuku watched Iida blush at the praise, and murmurs of agreement sprouted behind the serious boy.

"While I appreciate the praise, Midoriya-san, I must decline," ....What, "During the evacuation, you displayed both immensely helpful snap decision making skills and quickly made a plan to grab the students' attention. Without your help, I may not have thought of something to do. I still believe you are the superior candidate, and thus, deserve the position."

The room was silent. Even Aizawa stared at the slightly out of character response Iida had said when Izuku had offered him the position. And then just like that, the room burst into a slightly heated argument over who should have been the class president. While Kirishima and Kaminari had claimed that Iida's bnold move to grab the students' attention made him a perfect candidate, Jirou and Uraraka said that without Izuku's quick thinking, Iida might not have had an idea what to do, as he so claimed. Izuku was honestly a little flattered at that.

The argument grew larger, with Kacchan claiming he would be a better president, Mineta trying to instigate...something, for a chance to get some upskirts, apparently. Hagakure was waving her arms excitedly as she said something Izuku couldn't hear over the din of yelling, and the class was in complete chaos when Aizawa's bloodshot eyes snapped open and glowed red. That definitely shut everyone up.

"If you people are so conflicted about it, just make them co-presidents." Aizawa drawled, an annoyed undertone in his words, "Hurry it up. You're getting too loud, and I want to sleep." The class took his words in quietly, contemplating before looking at the two curiously.

And that was how Izuku and Iida became co-class presidents.

Izuku had the distinct feeling that Ross was gonna have a field day with this.

* * *

 

Nedzu looks at the disintegrated gate in an impassive manner unbefitting the aura of sheer rage surrounding him. Behind him, Aizawa, Thirteen, Recovery Girl, and Midnight stare at the destroyed door in a far less restrained manner, faces grim and Quirks at the ready. It is barely after school, and while there are still teachers with afterschool tutoring to tend to, and paperwork to fill out, Nedzu has a not-so-odd feeling that every staff member is going to have to go on high alert this very instant.

"What the hell is this, Nedzu?" Midnight asks, her usual teasing tone absent from her words as she surveys the debris with the eye of a detective, "The gates are made of Titan Steel. Even All Might has a hard time breaking that stuff, but all three of the gates are all destroyed here. It would be hard enough breaking one gate in ten years."

"That is what I aim to find out," Nedzu says with an empty voice. He scans the debris and picks a single piece up, watching it disintegrate in his palm, "The metal is unusually brittle and seems to have somehow reached it's decay state within the span of a few minutes."

"That's impossible," Recovery Girl replies, taking a piece of the metal for herself to examine it, her eyes widening in shock as it falls apart, "Titan Steel is physically pseudo-immortal. It doesn't rust. It's incapable of decaying. It cannot even age the slightest. You could put a bar of Titan Steel in the ground for 6 years and it'd still look pristine if you took it out. So how the hell is this so corroded?"

"Aizawa," Nedzu simply says, electing to leave the conundrum for later, "when did the walls go down?"

"The walls were destroyed at around 11:27 AM, during lunchtime, sir," Aizawa says in a cold, apathetic tone that hid how furious he really was. Behind Nedzu, choked gasps and exclamations of disbelief made themselves known, "Whoever did this knew when the kids were technically most vulnerable and easy to panic."

"B-But then that would mean-" Thirteen chokes out, their voice hitched and slightly muffled from their hero suit. Aizawa nods, his face like that of a man waiting to be executed.

"The perpetrator planned this out. But the thing is that we don't know why. Is this a power move? An intimidation tactic meant to scare us? Is it something more, something we're missing?" Aizawa asks gravely, "Whoever did this had a purpose for doing so. The thing we need to find out the most is why they did this."

"This happening when the media stormed us could not have been a coincidence," Principal Nedzu says, whiskers twitching at the sight. The Level 3 doors lay crumbled and rendered to dust from an unknown source, and Aizawa looks over the debris with a calculating gaze.

"This was instigated," Aizawa says, "This was instigated, and whoever did so got away scot-free." Nedzu is silent, calm. The principal takes in the provided information, and subtly changes.

"Get me every staff member in the conference room within 15 minutes. It does not matter if they have classes to teach, or duties to uphold. I want them seated and ready for a staff meeting before I arrive," Genus Hero Nedzu says, his eyes, once warm and jovial, now callous and frigid, "A villain has just invaded U.A."

"Yes, Sir." The present Pro Heroes saluted Nedzu, dispersing to bring their colleagues to the conference room for what might have been the first serious staff meeting U.A. had had since Nedzu took the mantle of U.A.'s Principal. Genus Hero Nedzu simply stands there, examining the debris.

"What kind of Quirk would cause this...?" He mutters, his cold eyes filling with both a terrifying intellect and a primal, maddened glee. Despite himself, he cannot help but squeak a little in excitement.

It has, after all, been a while since he was intellectually challenged like this!

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight, you managed to somehow convince your class that both you and Iida were perfect class presidents, and ended up with you as the co-president to him?" When Izuku nodded in despair, his boyfriend only put a comforting hand on his shoulder....which was immediately offset by the slight shaking it conveyed as Ross tried to stifle his laughter. The two were sitting at the gazebo in Dagobah Beach after school, enjoying each other's company when Izuku decided to tell Ross about his day.

"Ross you traitor!" Izuku whined, albeit playfully as he pouted and hugged Ross, trapping him in an iron vice of love. And cuddling. Lots of public cuddling. Ross squeaked in surprise and tried to squirm out of the bear hug, but eventually relented when Izuku's hands trailed down his back and began to grope his ass, causing the semi-notorious villain to relax and melt into the embrace, sighing in contentment.

"Mmmmmm~ Yes, do that more, Izuku~" Ross purred into his chest, wiggling his butt and making Izuku blush. As it turned out, Ross had a bit of an odd fetish, something they both found out that fateful Valentine's Day. If someone emotionally close groped his bottom, he was all but putty in their hands, something Izuku secretly loved to exploit.

Sue him, Ross consented to Izuku groping his butt, and he looked  _so damn cute_ when he was like that. Izuku indulged in his boyfriend's wants, getting a light kiss to his lips and a cheeky grin as a reward. With Ross practically shoving his butt into Izuku's hands, and teasing him with, of all things, his lewd expressions, Izuku couldn't help the heavy blush that permeated his face.

Izuku swore, that sort of sexiness should have been  _illegal_.

"Dammit, Izuku, your hands are like magic, I swear...." Ross moaned as he nuzzled Izuku's neck, "W-Wait, y-you can't distract me~ Tell me more about what happened today, please?~" At this, Ross gave him puppy dog eyes Izuku could feel pierce his heart through the sunglasses. Wait, he still had a trump card! Yeah, this might work!

"Hhmmmm~ If I keep talking, I won't be able to do this so much~" At 'this', he softly squeezed Ross's buttocks, drawing a cute moan from him _goddammit there was only so much his heart could handle_. Ross pouted for a few seconds before he finally relented, and Izuku internally pumped his fist! Yes! He could feel his dignity slowly repairing itself-

Whatever things Izuku was about to think next was cut off by the passionate kiss Ross gave him. It lasted a few seconds, and when they pulled apart, they were both flushed and panting for breath, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths. Izuku couldn't help the love fill his gaze as he breathed in and out, leaning in for another kiss, which Ross gratefully accepted. If the few mingling people saw the young couple kissing on the gazebo, they either didn't care or shook their heads and smiled fondly. Ah, young love.

Izuku got home late that day.

* * *

 

Jirou sifted through the few sheets of paper she had written various notes on Midoriya over the last three days. She didn't have much to work with, given the small amount of time she and the rest of the class had spent with him, but if she was right, he lived in Musutafu, and got involved in a couple of villain incidents back in middle school.

One of them was the Librarian incident.

Not only that, but after asking around a bit, she found out that his route changed to include the Musutafu Public Library from the few shopkeepers that paid attention to that kind of stuff. There were murmurs of a troublemaker at Aldera Middle School, but Jirou disregarded those claims pretty quickly. Those shitheads were too sleazy and biased to be trustworthy. Still, in three days, she had only a little evidence, nothing more than rumors and murmurs from nearby shopkeepers, but it was still better than nothing.

She looked through the sheaf of papers again, occasionally writing something on a specific sheet and drawing connecting lines to what seemed to be random points. Even if it was a little evidence, she still needed to see what exactly she could work with here. Sighing, she booted up her laptop and tried o see what little information on the Librarian was there that she could find. She wasn't satisfied with what she found. Or rather, what she didn't find.

There was barely any information on the Librarian. Beyond the speculated Quirk and the claim that the Librarian was female, there was literally nothing else. She had nothing to work with here. Rubbing a hand down her face, she groaned in annoyance with the lack of information she had.

Wait. Bakugou went to school with Midoriya. Maybe he knew something she could use. She made a mental note to question him about it if she could tomorrow.

"Jirou?" Her mother called, and she looked up from her work, ready to ask what her mother wanted. She was busy, dammit, "Dinner's ready! We made pumpkin croquettes for dessert! Your favorite!" ......

OH HELL YES. RESEARCH COULD WAIT, SHE HAD PUMPKIN CROQUETTES TO RAVAGE.

On the screen of her laptop was the beginning of a villain profile. No image. No notes. Just the barebones report, almost completely empty , with only three lines filled in.

**Villain: 'The Librarian'**

**Rank: ???**

**Quirk: ???**

* * *

 

Tomura entered the bar giddy, practically skipping as a manic grin parted his face. In his hand, he held a complete schedule of Class 1-A and 1-B's schedules for the next week. With the school likely on high alert from the doors being destroyed so that he could meet up with his Trojan virus, he was certain that the rest of the staff would be sure to hunt down any more attempts on the little brats' lives. Tomura needed them to be away. He needed the wannabe heroes to be cut off from any possible support or backup.

He needed them  _helpless_. Weak and pitiful and oh so easy to destroy. Just the thought of it made his skin burn and itch, his fingers providing a moemntary comfort as he scratched away. Behind the counter, Kurogiri sighed in displeasure before he saw the numerous sheets in Tomura's hands, careful to keep a finger away.

"Are those what I think they are, Tomura Shigaraki?" The living teleport point asked, raising an eyebrow, and Tomura couldn't help but grin. He put the copies down and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah they are, Kurogiri. These are the schedules from both Class 1-A and 1-B our little Trojan got for us." He rasped, giddy, "With U.A. on high alert, we're not getting anywhere near the students any time soon. But look at this." He held up Class 1-A's schedule for Kurogiri to read. The warp gate took the schedule and skimmed through it before his eyes focused on a specific section.

"'Rescue Training at the Unforseen Simulation Joint with All Might, Eraserhead, and Thirteen. 12:50 PM to 3:45 PM.' They'll be left defenseless against villains." Kurogiri concluded, putting the schedule down, "It'll be a perfect time to strike. This is a golden opportunity to see if Nomu lives up to their name." The monster in question snarled a tiny bit at being mentioned, but remained silent for the most part.

"Sensei, are you there?" Tomura asked. In response, the television flickered on, and the familiar silhouette of his mentor and father figure appeared, "We have a perfect chance to both kill All Might and kill off a bunch of wannabe future heroes. Did I do good, Sensei?" He didn't notice the smll note of pleading his voice gained at that final sentence. Sensei chuckled darkly and nodded.

"Of course, Tomura. You've done well." He subtly preens at the praise as Sensei continues, "I've contacted Giran a few minutes ago, and he claims to have a veritable army of low-level criminals eager to join in for a chance to kill the Symbol of Peace. He should be at the bar very shortly. Good job, Tomura." The television shuts off, and before Tomura can begins to gush a little at how great Sensei is (the man saved him from a life of hatred at both the world and himself, and taught how to use anger to fuel him. He doesn't care that it's wrong, it's how he functions nowadays), thereis a series of knocks at the door.

"Door's open," He calls, and the door opens to reveal what might have been the sleaziest man Tomura had ever seen. With short gray hair, an oily goatee, what looked like some sort of intestine scarf with a multi-segmented gold necklace underneath and purple dress clothes. He looked like an unholy combination of a lawyer and a Mafia capo. Squinted eyes took him in behind circular glasses, and the man held out a hand.

"Tomura Shigaraki, right? Name's Giran. Sensei sent me." Tomura shook his hand, careful to make sure all five fingers didn't touch him.

"Pleased to meet you," Tomura rasped, "Sensei says you have an army of mooks signing up to take All Might down? We need low level noobs for a separate reason."

"Yep," Giran nodded, "I've been spreading the message all over the underworld, and people are leaping at the chance to bring down the Ultimate Hero. The higher ranked villains are being cautious and staying away, but we've got enough E to B ranked villains jumping on board." Tomura nodded at his explanation. It was short, simple and to the point. No NPC-tangent crap in the way.

"Send them over whenever you can," He replied, scratching at his neck, "You got any reserve units you can spare? Never hurts to have a Plan B and all that." Giran looked thoughtful, rubbing his chim.

"I know  _someone_ ," Giran began, "But they're not that interested. They say they want to see how you do first, and then they'll consider joining you for real. Chances are, you won't be able to convince them to join you right now, but maybe after the raid?" Tomura was a little annoyed, but nodded. Reserve troops were usually for high level players anyways. He'd see if he could gain some XP from the USJ raid and level up a few times before trying again.

"That's fine. Better late than never, you know?" Giran laughed at that, and nodded.

"I like you, kid. I look forward to working with you in the future."The broker left the bar, and Tomura turned back to the schedules, considering what approach he would take. With a Level 50 monster tank/anti-wall killer, an army of noobs, a teleport point and himself, there were only a few strategies he could use.

"Let's see...." Tomura muttered as he began to contemplate, "Do we go Zerg Rush style for the raid quest, or should we divide and suppress? Decisions, decisions...."

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**"Don't forget, everyone. A Quirk that can be used to help can just as easily be used to harm. It's how you'll use your Quirk that separates heroes from villains." Katsuki feels his heart clench at Thirteen's words, his eyes flicking to Deku's form for just a few scant seconds.  He, he isn't villainous. He didn't act villainous back then. Everyone said he would be a hero, so he would be a hero.**

**Right?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEWD FLUFF LEWD FLUFF LEWD FLUFF
> 
> Ahem. Ignore that first part. I was excited.
> 
> Anyways, I expanded on the media invasion day! Yaaaay~ Both Izuku and Tenya are co-presidents! Yaaaay~ Tomura is planning some crazy ass raid quest! Not so yaaaay....
> 
> For those that don't understand programming jargon, a trojan virus is a virus that appears as a normal or beneficial file while hiding some virus or malware internally, which it releases into the database once it makes it past the firewall. Routine scans expose them pretty quickly, though. Tomura combines both video game references and terms, so I thought adding a few programmer terms would help, too.
> 
> But beyond that, this is a canon divergence fic. Of course things will go differently here. It's just a matter of how you manage to juggle that and keeping it as close to canon as possible. In the case of Izuku, he actually manages to plan what to do, and has Iida help him. Double the people, double the impact. Also, I always thought Horikoshi didn't cover enough in the manga, so there's a little look into what happens after the press invasion.
> 
> Also, to add to the ship names, Sebbyisland on Tumblr suggested 'Rosey Cheeks' and I love it it sounds so adorable. So, RoKu and Rosey Cheeks are the official ship names now! I'll be adding those to the tags, so expect a few new additions! Shoutout to Sebbyisland :D
> 
> Also, check out my Tumblr: onepollutionboi.tumblr.com . Shameless self-plug, shameless self-plug please check it out.


	8. Say Hello, Scary Boy: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a normal day at school. And then it suddenly wasn't. And Izuku hated how easily, how quickly it just changed, just like that.
> 
> ((In which the USJ Raid begins. Part 1 of 3.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started college, yaaaaay! My college schedule is 8AM-10PM on Mondays and 8AM-6:30 on Wednesdays, not so yaaaay....And, like, one late night class on Thursdays. Oof. But yeah, with college starting for me, I'll have less time to work on the fic. Sorry, everyone, but I swear I'll try to work on it as much as I can, I promise!
> 
> Anyways, we're heading into USJ territory! This one is hella long to do, so I split it into three parts. Sorry, y'all. Working on Part 2 as we speak. 
> 
> Not much else to say here, except enjoy the chapter!

The week passes by without much happening after the breach. Classes went by normally, though the teachers were notably on edge. Izuku and Iida would get both compliments and hollers of "Emergency Exit Duo!" during lunch, which they both blushed at. Hopefully it would die down soon. After school, Izuku would spend time with Ross on the beach, or walking through the shopping district with food, or at the park. Just spending time with his loving, gentle, oh so cuddly boyfriend. He still trained in his taijiquan classes, still helped Mom with cooking and grocery shopping, still followed the new daily routine he had set. Life was okay, even with Kacchan toning down the derogatory yelling. Still, Izuku couldn't help but feel that someone was definitely going to happen.

And then Wednesday came. Or specifically, next Wednesday.

The day started off normally for Izuku. He woke up, kissed Mom goodbye, walked to school with Uraraka and Iida (it turns out that Iida lived in Somei Ward, and Uraraka in Kairahi Ward, both of which were stops on his train), and went through classes easily. English, Math, History, the subjects came to him easily. Kacchan might have been valedictorian in Aldera Middle School, but he was salutatorian, throwing off literally everyone there. He might have been behind Kacchan in terms of intelligence, but he didn't think anyone else might be able to match him.....wow, that sounded condescending.

After lunch, in which he had decided to switch things up and try another of the menu items, Oyakodon (It was delicious, but would never match katsudon in his opinion), he headed to Hero Basics 101 with Uraraka and Iida flanking him. He had a feeling that they kept glaring at Kacchan for some reason, but they probably just wanted to accompany him. It wasn't like they were acting as bodyguards or anything, right? ....Right?

....Oh jeez.

"Today is going to be a joint training class," Aizawa says as he holds up a small slab with the word 'RESCUE' on it, "All Might and I along with another Pro Hero, will supervise rescue training. We'll teach you all sorts of disaster relief, from fire rescue to floods. You'll learn CPR, ideal carrying positions for injured civilians and even more. The class is going to last until 3:45, so prepare for a long class, got it?"

"Ah, jeez....Rescue training sounds like one hell of a rough day...." Kaminari groaned tiredly. In his defence, Izuku reasoned, yesterday's Battle Training really took a toll on his body. Who knew that Kirishima's Hardening acted as an insulator to Kaminari's electricity? (Him, but no one really needed to know that, right? Right?)

"Come on, man, it'll be fun! Besides, this kinda stuff is what being a hero is about! I'm super pumped for this!" Kirishima practically cheered, pumping his fist, "Rescue training sounds hella manly!"

"To be honest, I'd be right at home in a flood, kero." Tsuyu said, tapping her chin, "I'm not sure about the fire zone or cold zone, though. Maybe there's a way to counteract the effects or something."

" **I didn't finish** ," Aizawa said, his suddenly dead voice scaring everyone (holy hell, how did Aizawa even do that so easily?!), "Because of how extensive and grueling this training is, some of your costumes are not suited for this kind of stuff. I've marked the costumes so you know which ones won't do well, but it's up to you if you want to wear it or not. The location is remote, so we'll have to take a bus to get there on time."

'Hero Training!' Izuku thought excitedly, holding back a fist pump, 'Man, I've been looking forward to this class! I can't wait to see what the situations they've prepared for us are going to be like!' His mind came to a screeching halt the moment he realized that his costume was still brunt to a crisp. Luckily, Aizawa  _had_ said that they didn't have to their costumes, but what could he wear?.....Maybe the gym uniform worked. It did look pretty cool, too.

He didn't notice an exhausted looking Jirou staring at him, eyebrows furrowed in conflict.

* * *

 

Ochako hummed gently to herself as she walked towards the bus, dressed in her hero costume and thinking about what kind of place their rescue training was like. Maybe it was some sort of giant complex with multiple areas or something? Ooh, maybe an underground complex, like one of those spy movies? Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Deku walking besides her in his gym uniform, and she couldn't help but be a tiny bit curious why he hadn't wore his hero costume. He looked pretty cool in it, too!

"Huh? Deku, how come you aren't wearing your hero costume?" She asked curiously, and Deku scratched the back of his neck nervously, glancing at Bakugou before she remembered. Oh yeah, the blonde bastard has charred the costume into a pile of ashes. Deku didn't really have a choice, "N-Never mind...."

"Midoriya-san, please, come to the front! We must discuss seating arrangements!" Iida called, and Deku waved at Ochako before heading to the front, probably trying to convince Iida about waiting on the seating arrangements or something. She flinched upon feeling a creeping feeling up her back, and immediately glared at Mineta, who was leering at her.

"Oh, Mina!~ You wanna talk about stuff on the bus later?~" She sang out, and Mina looked over, confused for a bit. The moment she saw Mineta leering, her confusion turned into a sort of sadistic glee as she walked over, looking down at Mineta. Literally. The way he paled was admittedly a bit of a guilty pleasure for Ochako now. Suffer, purple ball rat. Suffer for her amusement.

"Why, of course, Ochako!~ Maybe we should talk about what I did last week?~" Mina asked in a saccharine voice, acid aready beginning to leak out of her pores, much to Mineta's apparent horror, "Or maybe how I can still do it again because the consequences don't mean that much to me?" At that, Mineta shrunk away, shaking in terror. Ochako was not ashamed to admit that she was grateful for the midget being this way.

"The bus is here! Everyone, please line up by your ID number and board the bus in an orderly fashion!" Iida called, blowing, of all things, a  _whistle_ , while a defeated-looking Deku and Yaoyorozu-san stood slumped behind him. As the bus pulled in and the doors opened, Iida directed everyone onto the bus, with her being 10th. The moment she walked into the bus, she looked around and immediately held back a laugh. Oh wow, Iida was going to be so disappointed.

And, true to what she thought, the second Iida boarded the bus, he looked around, and his enthusiasm died a slow, painful death. It was actually kinda funny seeing how his face went from this excited grin to disbelief to an existential crisis. And then, like a puppet with it's strings cut, he slumped into a seat and groaned in dismay.

"Aw, cheer up, Iida-san!" Mina called, snickering, "Even if it was all for nothing, you still got us on the bus pretty quickly!" Okay, now she was just playing with him. Poor Iida. In response, Iida just groaned in a slightly lower pitch while the bus started up and left the campus. Almost immediately, the bus was alive with chatter and gossip as everyone began to talk with each other to pass the time.

Though, why did Jirou look so tired?

* * *

 

Kyoka Jirou was exhausted.

No, scratch that. She was tired to the point where she could feel her vision blurring and her eyelids screaming in pain. Late night research and theorizing about the Librarian had left her with sleep deprivation, and she didn't have anything new to really work with. Which sucked, considering her one good lead had denied her any information when she tried. But it didn't have to be as simple when she asked, oh no.

When she asked Bakugou about the Librarian after school last week, she could see his eyes widen and glance around and his heartbeat  _skyrocket_  for a few seconds before he refused and walked away, leaving a confused and dismayed Kyoka behind. His posture was tense, alert and giving off signals that someone bad was nearby.

It was like something spooked him. Like there was an underlying threat lying over his head that if he talked, something bad was going to happen to him. Which was dumb, they were in U.A. and the staff were all Pro Heroes. But the security had gone down a week ago, and that alone shattered the image of U.A. being this impenetrable fortress that no villains could get into. With that mixed in with Bakugou's....fear, of whoever the Librarian was.....Kyoka knew that something had happened. Bakugou definitely knew about the Librarian, but he wasn't willing to talk, and that was the problem. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard something about Midoriya, listening in with one of her ear jacks.

"Hey, Midoriya," Tsuyu was saying to the class president, "I always say what's on my mind, OK?" There was a pause, "Your Quirk is a lot like All Might's Quirk." And oh wow, Midoriya's heartbeat skyrocketed what the hell.

"W-W-What do you mean, my Quirk isn't really like All Might's at all, Asui-san!"

"Call me Tsuyu."

"I mean, Tsuyu!" Midoriya said, frantically sweating and rubbing the back of his neck. It was weird. Why was he so nervous about All Might's Quirk being similar to his? It wasn't like his Quirk WAS All Might's Quirk. The notion of that was just flat out stupid, "I don't really see how it's super similar to All Might's Quirk at all!"

"He's kinda right, Tsuyu," Kirishima piped up, "All Might's Quirk doesn't hurt him or anything. Besides the super strength, I don't see any similarities. Not that it isn't cool, man. Seriously, a strength-enhancing Quirk like that is super manly, it'd be able to do tons of awesome stuff on the field. My Hardening is....kinda bland compared to it." He hardened his arm as an example, showing off the skinstone armor. Honestly, everyone had taken to calling it skinstone after a while.

"I dunno, Kirishima, your Hardening is super versatile for a Quirk! You could use it to boost physical impact and stuff, or use it like some sort of bio-armor! Heck, even out of hero work, you could use it to do anything that requires a knife or sharp object! It's definitely more than enough for a pro, so you really should have more confidence in your Quirk!" Kirishima subtly preened at the praise.

"Yeah, but you can't forget that Pro Heroes gotta look appealing to the public, too! Popularity and stuff makes your credibility waaaay higher, and makes you way more trustful!" Ashido piped up, looking hyped for the exercise. She couldn't tell, she wasn't close enough to make out any specific facial details, "Being both powerful and cool is a super big factor and stuff."

"My Quirk is obviously perfect for a career as a Pro Hero, then!" She heard Aoyama boast, "It is both flashy and powerful. The perfect combination!"

"Yeah, sure," Mina teased wholeheartedly, "As long as you don't go more than a second. Otherwise, you just blow your stomach up."

Jirou swore to this day that Aoyama unleashed a wave of killing intent right then and there, and you couldn't change her mind.

"Anyways, you wanna talk both cool and powerful?" Mina continued, scooting just the tiniest bit away from Aoyama, who seemed to preen at what he caused, "That would definitely be Bakugou and Todoroki. I mean, you guys gotta remember how strong their Quirks are. Seriously, they almost always dominate battle training with everyone else." She grinned in both awe and excitement at the thought, vibrating in her seat.

"Hmmmmm...I dunno, Mina." Tsuyu answered, tapping her chin in thought, "Bakugou is really abrasive in a fight. With that kind of attitude, he'd never be popular at all." Bakugou definitely heard that, considering he jolted up and snarled at them.

"The fuck did you just say, Frog-Face?!" He roared, glaring at them. Tsuyu just pointed at him.

"See?" She simply asked, and Mina nodded in understanding.

"I'll fucking kill you, Kermit!"

"We have only barely begun socializing and already, your steaming horse turd of a personality has been revealed to the class with no provocation at all." Kaminari said in a smooth voice, "....If you want me to dumb it down for you, I said that you're acting like a piece of horseshit for no reason."

"I'll pound your face in, Pikachu, don't think I won't!" Jirou barely held her laughter in as she listened to what was one of the most volatile classmates they had getting shit talked for fun. Judging by the laughter and snickering she could hear from her other classmates, it was one hell of an entertaining show. Though why was Midoriya's heartbeat getting faster, for some reason?

"Alright, everyone look sharp!" Aizawa called, almost immediately bringing all conversation to a grinding halt, "We're at the training ground! As soon as the bus stops, everyone is going to leave and get into double file." The moment Aizawa finished speaking, everyone crowded the windows, Jirou included, and gasped at the massive domed complex that stood out in the middle of what looked like a lush forest.  _That_ was where they were going to be training?!

"Everyone, please leave the bus in an orderly fashion!" Iida tried to order....before almost the entire class rushed out of the bus, leaving only a flabbergasted Iida staring at the nearly empty bus, while Midoriya tried to comfort him and Aizawa just sat there, looking waaaaay too tired for such an event. Jirou was not ashamed to admit that she was one of the first out the bus.

"Yooooo!" Kirishima cried, his eyes practically glimmering in excitement, "It's like Universal Studios Japan or something! I didn't think we were gonna train in an amusement park!  _So manly._ "

"The Flood Zone! The Landslide Zone! The Conflagration zone! And so many more disasters! Every imaginable disaster and accident that can and will happen one day is in this very facility, that I built with my own two hands!" An androgynous voice said, as a white-clad form not unlike that of an astronaut in a puffier suit walked up to them, speaking in an excited tone, "I call it, the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint' and it is here that you will be doing your rescue training today!"

* * *

 

Katsuki couldn't help but scoff a tiny bit at the overexcited explanation Space Hero Thirteen (what? Even  _he_ could remember other people's names when he wanted to. He just chose not to.) was giving about the USJ. Deku and Round Face were gushing about Liege Marshmallow (That was their nickname now, sue him) while Thirteen explained what they were supposed to do. Apparently, they were going to split into groups and head into different zones to see which rescue situation they were gonna 'excel at the most'. That was dumb. He was gonna be the future Number 1 Hero, he had to excel at all of them, duh.

"Where's All Might anyways?" He heard the Hobo mumble to the marshmallow in a low tone, "I thought he said he was going to meet us here."

"Ah. He called me a few minutes before you arrived. It seems he accidentally reached his _limit_ during his morning commute today, so he's resting in the break room for the duration of training." Limit? The hell were they talking about? All Might had a limit? That was complete bullshit, right? 

"Tsk. So be it. Let's get started, then. I'll see if we can have someone drive him over later for today's lesson." The Hobo replied, rubbing his eyes, "Dammit, I need to restock on eyedrops soon. I'm running low."

"Alright then. Before we begin, I have a few points to talk about," Liege Marshmallow said, "As you all know, My Quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything like paper. It's a super-powerful, super-destructive Quirk that requires the utmost concentration to maintain and manipulate. I've used it many times to save people from untimely demises."

"Oh, right! Like the Great Frozen Flood of Niagara Falls, when the waterfall froze over during the winter and the entire thing fell apart into chunks and fell into the basin underneath, causing the water level to rise and flood the lowermost forests! You helped saved a family of five after they were left stranded due to debris surrounding them!" _Deku_  said, beginning to mumble before he stopped himself.

"Indeed. However, Black Hole can just as easily be used to kill people with ease." With that one statement, the mood dropped like a rock in water, "There is no doubt that there are those among you with similarly destructive Quirks, and that is something you must learn to hone. In the superpowered society of today, the usage of Quirks is heavily restricted, monitored, and easily punishable with jail time. Never forget that while the system appears to be stable, one single mishap with even a controllable Quirk can and will lead to people dying. You must never forget that."

"In my physical fitness test, you discovered your hidden potential. You found ut what you had to work with, and what you had to improve." The Hobo took over, his voice serious, "In All Might's battle training, you found out how dangerous and how beneficial your Quirks could be to other people. You discovered how easily it could be to kill a civilian if you stopped holding back. Here in rescue training, we will show you a new perspective. You will learn how to save a life, how to do whatever it takes to keep the public safe, and the different disasters where you may or may not be called in. This will gauge how well you perform in said situations, and which ones you are most suited for."

"Don't forget, everyone. A Quirk that can be used to help can just as easily be used to harm. It's how you'll use your Quirk that separates heroes from villains." Katsuki feels his heart clench at Thirteen's words, his eyes flicking to Deku's form for just a few scant seconds. He, he isn't villainous. He didn't act villainous back then. Everyone said he would be a hero, so he would be a hero.

Right?

....Right?

* * *

 

"Thank you for listening! I hope you all leave the Unforeseen Simulation Joint with the understanding that you can help people, because, after all, that's what Heroes do. That is all!" Thirteen bowed, while everyone clapped and cheered. Shouta only reapplied a few of his ever-dwindling eyedrops as he waited for them to finish clapping.

"Alright, then, first off we'll-"

And then the power went out.

"What the-"

"Hey, what's going on?!"

"What's wrong with the power?!" 

The shocked and startled cries of his students sounded out around him, and Shouta immediately went into hero mode. The power cutting out was impossible. The USJ was constantly powered by multiple generators all connected to the Musutafu power grid. Even then, each generator was a single beast of a machine capable of powering the compound alone, so they all powered the compound individually, constantly switching to prevent overheating. With the district still powered on in the distance, each generator would have to be taken out at the same time to prevent alarms from sounding off and the other generators to kick in. Where would a villain have the manpower to do such a thing?

"Iida, Midoriya, call the school and let them know we have intruders," He commanded, already scanning the park for abnormalities. There, a small black dot by the courtyard was quickly widening and growing larger by the second. A single hand reached out of the dot, a portal or warp gate maybe? Following that hand was another. And another. And another.

"I-I can't reach the school, Sensei, we don't have a signal!" Iida said at the exact moment the owner of that accursed, hand-covered arm began to pull themselves through, a manic grin on their,  _his,_ face. Behind him, the portal grew larger, larger, larger still, and a small army of small-time villains began to stream from the portal, where yellow eyes were now visible at the very top.

"Thirteen, protect the kids! Everyone, huddle up and stay behind Thirteen! This is an order from a Pro Hero!" Aizawa shouted. Shocked into moving into a tight circle, his students fled behind Thirteen, who got ready to use Black Hole as Shouta slipped his goggles on, "Dammit, All Might. Of all the times to reach your limit..."

"Hm. How odd. The schedule said Eraserhead, Thirteen, and  _All Might_ was supposed to be here," The fucking  _portal_ hummed in thought, the mistlike particles of the portal slowly coming to coalesce into a humanoid form, bright yellow eyes watching them all the while, "Did something happen for him not to be here? Perhaps he's saving another poor hapless family, hm? How tragic."

"....Where is he?" The hand-covered leader rasped, looking left and right, "We went through so much trouble stealing that schedule and causing the Gate to crumble. We planned this raid quest for a week, you know. Look at all our raid party members...." The leader glared with them as he spoke, dead black eyes behind shaggy, greasy light blue hair, "Where's All Might? Where's the final Raid boss?"

"Everyone, stay back!" Shouta called, glaring down at the growing mass of eager villains before him, "Those are villains! Those are the real deal!" In his mind, he snarled. 'Of course, so the Gate's destruction was this scumbag's fault. For someone as scrawny as him to have turned it into dust means his Quirk must have caused it. If so, that's one hell of a Quirk. I'll need to be careful.'

"....I see. So the Final Raid Boss hasn't even shown up yet." the leader continued, shaking his head before he looked behind Shouta, "Then again, a Raid Boss does tend to show up in MMORPGs after a few dead mobs...." With that statement, Shouta felt his resolve harden. No. He wouldn't let this man, or any of his flunkies hurt his students.

* * *

 

Shouto looked over the crowd of villains and almost immediately knew that something was wrong. U.A. was sure to have top notch security in all of their facilities, that much was evident in the U.A. Gates alone. Surely, the USJ had sensors at the very least, right? "Thirteen-sensei, doesn't the USJ have intruder sensors and other defensive equipment?" He heard Yaoyorozu ask the Space Hero.

"Well, yes, and they should be working right now. But with the power cut, chances are the villains already dealt with the sensors, too. That means that right now, we're completely cut off from the school and backup isn't coming." They replied, their hands already beginning to stretch out towards the villains, "As of right now, you kids need to stay behind me and let me handle the villains."

"The sensors must be all over the complex," He said as the class huddled together, catching Midoriya's ear and causing the greenette to turn towards him, "That way, the compound would be covered when a villain tried to infiltrate from the outside. Chances are, one of the villainS' Quirk is causing the power outage and signal jam. A sort of EMP field."

"The USJ is far from the campus, and they purposely chose a time where only we would be here, so they can't be joking around. They probably came here ready to end All Might's life because this is one hell of an ambush," Midoriya muttered back, looking around, "None of the villains look like they have an EMP Quirk, though. It might be one of the electric Quirk users overloading the power supply."

"Thirteen, I want you to evacuate the kids and contact the school outside. I'll stay behind and buy you some time," Aizawa called, his capture tape at the ready, "Everyone, listen to what Thirteen says. They've dealt with escort situations before. Kaminari, once you're outside, use your Electrification Quirk to signal the school. You too, Bakugou, Todoroki. "

"Sensei, you can't fight all of them!" Midoriya suddenly cried, and Shouto jerked to look at him as he continued frantically, "with all those villains, and with how widespread they are, even your Erasure can't cover so much area at once! As, as Eraserhead, you just erase their Quirk and bind them quickly before they can fight back in a hit-and-run style. A head on battle isn't your strong suit!"

"No hero is a one trick pony, Midoriya." Aizawa only replied, grinning back at them a little before it disappeared, "Take care of them Thirteen." And then he was gone, leaping toward the mass of villains and dismantling them in combat, easily destroying three probably ranged Quirk users and some sort of four-armed rock golem. Meanwhile, Thirteen was hurriedly ushering them towards the exit.

"Everyone, hurry! We need to leave before-"

"Hello."

Everyone jerked in surprise and fear as black mist bloomed around them, two yellow eyes glaring down at them as it inched closer, "I apologize for the shock. I believe we haven't been introduced yet. We are the League of Villains, and today we have come to this so-called fortress of heroism and justice...to kill All Might. Forgive our audacity, heroes-in-training." K-Kill All Might? Even Shouto couldn't help but feel a little shock at what he was hearing, though he kept it from showing, "We were informed that he was to be present for your rescue training, but it seems there's been a change in schedule? No matter.

**"My role in this remains the same."**

And suddenly, Bakugou and Kirishima were in front of the mist man, an explosion and a hardened arm shearing through the mist like butter, as the two snarled at him, ready for a fight.

"Get bent, you misty sack of shit!" Bakugou sneered, "You can't do shit if we end you first!"

"Such vulgar language, " the mist man hummed, reforming, "Truly, you are the best of the best, even if you are still just students.. Not like it affects me or anything. Now, scatter and suffer at the hands of the League."

"No! Everyone, get back!" Thirteen yelled in panic as the mist man immediately bloomed, and black mist washed over the class, and Shouto could only leap away and gain a few scant seconds before his vision went back. And the class was gone.

* * *

**Preview:**

**"Come on, you naive mob character," Tomura sneered, hand at the ready and reaching towards Izuku's face, "What does it mean to be a _hero?_ "**

**The doors crashed open. Everyone turned to see the cause.**

**The tall, imposing form of All Might stood in the doorway, in his tacky yellow pinstripe suit and matching pants. His V-shaped crest of hair easily recognizable and musclebound form brimming with unfiltered rage. He wasn't smiling anymore.**

**"Why don't I show you, villain? The meaning of being a hero," He snarls, hand coming up to rip the tie around his neck into shreds, "After all.... _I AM HERE!"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. It's an exposition/maybe filler chapter to prep everyone for the actual USJ chapter. Sorry y'all, but USJ is hella long to write and I regret both nothing and everything writing this chapter.
> 
> Liege is a gender neutral term for lord/lady, shut up. I had an off day with nicknames, shush. Stop judging me bigcri.
> 
> Also, I was winging it with the Niagara Falls disaster thing, I'm not sure if that would apply to real life physics at all, but I needed a good example to use for Thirteen's heroic deeds dammit.
> 
> Not much changed for the beginning of USJ, considering there really wasn't much I could change. Still, it's only the beginning, Stuff is bound to happen, so don't worry~. Something'll shift, sooner or later. Also, I'm gonna have so many chances to torment the little purple shit rat, why do you think I'm gonna pass that chance up? Huehuehuehuehue.
> 
> Lastly, if there are any typos, please point them out to me. I really appreciate it, and they will be fixed as soon as possible.


	9. Say Hello, Scary Boy: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an overrun compound when Izuku falls out of the portal into a veritable lake, water rushing from a massive slide into the great pit below. But he can't die. He won't, not here. There's still things he hasn't done, people he hasn't proven wrong.
> 
> A small part of his mind screams, loud and clear, that he can't leave Ross behind. And it's that part of his mind that pushes him to fight.
> 
> ((In which the USJ Raid continues. Part 2 of 3.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry this chapter took so long to do. After the first time basically everything tried to stop me from uploading and I still did, my phone decided to fucking factory reset on it's own and I lost all my data. It took me a fucking week to get it all back. Thankfully, everything is OK now, so I'll be removing the Update chapter later.
> 
> This is going to be part two of the 3-part USJ Arc, I guess. I couldn't find enough time to finish the chapter as a whole, so I'm splitting the chapter in two. This is the first half. Will start on the second half as soon as possible. Big sad am sorry T.T

When Izuku opened his eyes, he was falling.

By itself, that would have been enough to alert him that something was wrong. But he also noticed that he was falling towards a large body of water  _wait oh crap he had to hide his stomach-_

Izuku slammed into the water, and instinctively shut his eyes, trying not to let water enter them lest he begins to writhe in pain. Distantly, he could hear the underwater sound of someone talking, saying something like 'I found me some fresh bait!' before there was the muffled sound of impact, and Izuku was yanked upwards, light shining through his eyelids before he left the water gasping for breath, being let down on a wooden surface. Looking up, he saw Tsuyu throwing Mineta on board on the now-recognizable yacht he was on while she climbed on. He didn't wince when Mineta wheezed after landing on his stomach.

"Thanks, Asui-san...." Izuku groaned as he picked himself off the floor, still coughing up water. He winced, holding out a hand to hoist Asui onto the boat. Below them, the water stirred with movement, aquatic-type villains lurking below the surface for the chance to end one of the three trapped students. Izuku slightly shivered at the thought of what they could do.

"Call me Tsuyu." Asu- _Tsuyu_ said, looking over the edge, "We're trapped here unless we can find a way to either operate the boat and get to the shore with our Quirks. The boat isn't going to last against a villain assault either." She idly noted. As if to punctuate her point, the boat shook, and the three of them flinched.

"Not only that, they knew what the schedule was," Izuku mumbled, "They must have caused that media rush to get that information and prepared for it. It's just like Todoroki theorized, so we're going up against a mass of villains who know we're unprepared." He perked up at a sudden realization, "But Tsu, you said back in school that a flood area worked perfectly for you. Why would they drop you in this type of area?"

"....They don't know what our Quirks are. They must have randomly picked where we would fall, and thought we would be helpless against the villains." Tsu concluded, nodding, "We have the element of surprise against the villains here. We need to maintain that as long as we can. Only use our Quirks when absolutely necessary."

"Forget that!" Mineta squawked, getting up gingerly holding his stomach, "Did you hear those guys?! They're here to kill  _All Might_! There's, there's no way they can do that, right? He'll just trash them like BAM, POW! Right? Right?!" Tsuyu put a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him, but the words that came out were anything but comforting.

"Mineta. Why would they come all the way here just to get beaten, then?" Mineta's face paled considerably fast, and he fell onto his knees, while Izuku's mind began to race. Tsuyu was right. The villains wouldn't come all the way here just to lose to All Might. It was either the biggest bluff in, well, history, or....Izuku didn't want to think about it. But why was Mineta looking behind him?

"Midoriya, behind you!" He suddenly cried, ripping out a hair ball and throwing it behind Izuku. It stuck to  _something_ , and a fish-faced villains with scuba goggles crashed onto the deck, his eyes obscured by the hair ball, "Th-There's a whole school of villains in the water! We gotta get out of here, fast!"

"They figured out a way to kill All Might. That's the only possible way to explain their presence here. They've prepared extensively to carry this plan out, and decided to split the perceived small fry before unleashing specialized villains to each Zone to finish us off. The reason to their desire to kill All Might is unknown, but beyond that, everything else is clear," Izuku mumbled under his breath, eyes flicking all over the place, gathering information to plan with, "We're surrounded, stuck on a boat none of us know how to use, and villains can create a breach or jump on whenever they want.  Mineta's Quirk causes him to bounce off while villains get stuck, and Tsuyu's Quirk basically gives her frog-like traits." He stopped muttering.

"I have a plan," He said to Tsuyu and Mineta, "Come on. We have work to do."

"God damn son of a-" The villains screeched, his hands stuck trying to pull Mineta's hair off, "Get them, dammit! _Get them_!"

"Midoriya! How the hell are we supposed to fight people strong enough to take down  _All Might_?! Our only chance at surviving is to bunker down and wait them out,! I-I-I don't think there's any other solution, dammit!" Mineta screeched, flailing his arms in panic. "Dammit, one of them jumped on the boat! Who knows until the others do the same thing?!"

"That's true, but you forgot what we said before. Tsuyu was dropped into the  _Flood Zone_ , not some other place. Chances are, they don't know what our Quirks are, and that's something we're going to exploit. They presumably just divided the class and thought we would be overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. Even if they're low-level villains, they'll still have more combat experience than most of the class does. A fair fight isn't an option. Can you two tell me more about your Quirks?"

"As I said before, my Quirk gives me a bunch of frog traits. I can jump extremely high and far, my tongue can stretch up to 20 meters, I can spit my stomach out and swallow it back in, and secrete some...sort of mildly poisonous fluid. It stings a bit, but over time, it can cause internal problems, I think." Tsuyu replied, looking at Mineta, "What about you?"

"....." Mineta ripped out a hair ball and stuck it to the wall, pushing off of it and bouncing repeatedly against the hair ball, "You saw most of what my Quirk could do during battle training. The only thing I have to add is that my body makes me bounce off of them. That's, that's it. That's all my Quirk does." A brief moment of silence, ".....GODDAMMIT, WAITING FOR A RESCUE IS A BETTER IDEA! MY QUIRK IS USELESS AGAINST MULTIPLE PEOPLE!"

"N-No, it's actually a good Quirk! We just need to think of a way to use it-" The boat shook and cracked before Izuku could finish his sentence, before a villain leapt on board, eyeing them with no small amount of bloodlust.

"I'm fucking tired of waiting. Die, you shitty brats!" The villains yelled, charging at them before Tsuyu jumped and dropkicked him off of the boat, "Gu-hagh! You biiiiii-" The splash of water cut his hateful cry off, while Tsuyu looked at Izuku and Mineta.

"Midoriya, please tell me you have a plan. I think these guys are done waiting." Just then, the boat cracked, before it began to fall apart, one of the villains having split the boat in half. The villains were beginning to surface, eyeing the soon-to-be wreck with eager glee. Meanwhile other villains were beginning to circle the boat, as if pondering whether to board or not.

"Grrrgh...." Mineta gritted out, before he climbed onto the railing, tearing off balls of hair and hurling them at the villains. They missed by a mile and floated idly, but Izuku noticed that the villains refused to even touch them. And suddenly, everything clicked together. He couldn't help but let a shaky grin cross his face. Ross was going to kill him for this, he swore.

"Mineta," he said, and the purple-haired midget looked at him and his shaky grin, " _Keep panicking. Follow my lead."_

* * *

 

Katsuki fell out of the misty fuckface's portal into some sort of ruins, landing on his back with Shitty Hair falling alongside him. Thankfully, the fall wasn't that far, so the worst that happened really was his breath getting knocked out of him, which he gradually dealt with. It looked like it was just the two of them being teleported to the Zone, considering no one else was in sight. Well, besides the mob of extras trying to surround them, each low-level villains a pre-schooler could take out. Katsuki immediately got into a combat stance, back-to-back with Shitty Hair and earning some guffaws from the overconfident extras.

"Yo, Shitty Hair. We're in the Ruins Zone, right?" He asked, a vicious grin crossing his face when Shitty Hair nods, "So we don't have to worry about collateral damage, huh?" A slower, more reluctant nod this time, "That's cool. Side note, ever heard of the Fantastic Four? Pre-Quirk Era Superheroes?" Shitty Hair looked at him, then turned to his own arm. Hardened it. Looked back at Katsuki.

"....Dude, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Shitty Hair asked, staring at Katsuki even more when he nodded as a reply.....before his own grin crossed his face, this one wide and joyful, "So manly." In the distance, there was a massive 'BANG!' and a massive jet of water erupted from the Flood Zone, causing everyone to look. Shitty Hair just stared, " _So manly._ "

"Hey, hurry up, Shitty Hair! I ain't losing to whoever's at the Flood Zone! I'm gonna cause the most damage!" Katsuki roared, launching himself at the nearest villain and blasting his face with a vibrant explosion, "Come on, help me smash up these useless small fry!"

"S-Small fry?" One of the more braver villains snarled. Literally. The guy had some sort of dog Quirk and looked like a literal mangy mutt, "You little shit! Come on, let's tear these two brats apart! It's only a couple of ki-GUAAARGH!" His angry words turned into a screech of agony as Katsuki let off an explosion near his ears, sending him rolling in pain on the ground. His ears looked like they were bleeding. Behind him, Shitty Hair sent a villain crashing into the wall with a hardened fist. The villains stepped back from this display of power, panicked expressions evident on their faces.

"Hey, Bakugou?" Shitty Hair asked, and when he looked over, that goofy grin was on his face, "It's clobberin' time, dude." Katsuki grinned back, and the two sides charged at each other, one side in desperate survival instinct and a sudden desire to end the two students in front of them, and the other in sheer, violent bloodlust. Katsuki vaguely remembered cackling evilly, he thought. Or maybe that was Shitty Hair. Nah, probably him.

The Ruins shook with very, very excessive force as villains were sent careening into walls and ceilings, Katsuki's explosions throwing extras left and right, breaking broken bones and groaning bodies in his wake. Shitty Hair constantly pummeled villains, letting his Hardening mitigate damage for him and  _holy fuck that was hot._

Katsuki almost slapped himself at his thoughts as he sent a small fry through a wall, shaking his head. No. Stop thinking thoughts. Bad brain. Leave unconscious villains more, think about  _hella hot Shitty Hair holy cow-_

....Ah, fuck.

* * *

 

Shouto stared impassively at the frozen bodies of his would-be punching bags and realized that he should have taken some time to try to interrogate them before freezing them. Trying to kill All Might with these kinda weak thugs was a surefire way to lose, so chances were they had some sort of trump card stashed away. Still, they had their heads exposed at the very least, so he could ask questions now. He walked over to one of the frozen villains, who was currently trying to struggle out of the thick layer of ice encasing his body.

It was quite a pathetic thought that he had, assuming they were elite villains. To be so quickly incapacitated was absolutely pathetic.

"Damn bastard, ow ow ow ow ow...." The villain snarled, a constantly sneering muscular spiky man, "The hell is with you, brat? The moment you got warped here, you just, fucking dammit, froze everything!" With a simple wave, his cheeks froze over, and he howled in agony, "Y-You....d-d-damn brat-t!" He chattered, snarling at Shouto. Not that it really affected him, the whole being a human Popsicle really ruined the intimidation factor.

"You really should concentrate on conserving your body heat. At this rate, your skin is going to rot away from frostbite, and it'll melt off like butter on a hot pan." Shouto said impassively, watching the villains pale as he spoke, "But I'm training to be a hero, and leaving you all to suffer here wouldn't be a very heroic thing to do. So, let's make a deal. You tell me what the plan to kill All Might is, and I  _might_ set you all free."

There was silence. The villains were either too scared or just plain unwilling to talk, especially to what they probably saw as a high school brat. It went on for a few minutes before someone finally piped up.

"...You sure, kid?" A villain said from further back, a stereotypical-looking werewolf with a sick look on his face. The way he acted, it seemed like he was remembering something disgustingly disturbing, "Trust me, I'll tell you. The plan, the troops, I'll tell you everything you want to know. But you really won't like it."

"Shut up, Garou!" The villain he was talking to before yelled, "Shut the fuck up, right now! You're really going to snitch to a student?!"

"I'm just saying. You saw how scary that.... _thing_ was. I doubt even All Might can defeat it. Besides, even if they lose, the League is a tiny group. I have nothing to lose, so sit tight and shush." Garou, the werewolf, said to the protests of his fellow villains. Shouto's interest was piqued now, and he casually strolled over to the werewolf-quirked villain, who was watching him with an impassive gaze, "Like I said, kid. You're really not going to like it."

"Try me." He replied.

Garou told him. He was right. Shouto really didn't like it.

* * *

 

Kyoka was not panicking right now. No sirree. She wasn't panicking with only Momo and Kaminari to back her up against a mob of villains surrounding them like a bunch of metalheads eyeing the last three tickets to a Morbid Angel concert. Shut up, she went through a metal phase. Stop judging her already. But no, she wasn't panicking. You know why?

Because this was the  _Mountain_ Zone. Sound traveled easily here, especially since this was just a big rock and not an actual mountain. The villains were super weak, with Quirks that they just blasted around and stuff, things the three of them could easily dodge. Honestly, she was pretty sure the only reason why the villains were here was because their Quirks were good for open areas.

Then again, so were the three of their's.

"Son of a bitch!" Kaminari yelped as he ducked under a haymaker from some forklift-looking asshole, "Holy shit, my life flashed before my eyes! What the hell are these guys even doing here?! Who the actual hell are those guys?!"

"Worry about that later! We gotta fight these guys off first!" Kyoka called, swinging a fucking tanto at a villain that came too close, narrowly cutting his right bicep and forcing him to retreat as more villains leered at her, "Dude, isn't your Quirk supposed to be lightning or something?! Just zap 'em all so we can get outta here, man!"

"Jirou, you were  _partnered with me for battle training_! Do you really think I can shoot lightning bolts right now?! The only thing I can-whoa!" He dodged another punch,  right hook this time, and socked the villain in the jaw with a counter, "The only thing I can do is cover myself in electricity, that's it! My discharge might hit you both. Unless you have any other ideas, I'm pretty much useless here!" Kyoka grinned. Oh, she had an idea.

"Kaminari, cover yourself in electricity right now! Just do it!" She yelled. Upon him doing so, she dodged a villain heading for her, "Grab her!" Kaminari looked at her incredulously, but grabbed the villain the moment he was close enough to. The villain was turned into a writhing, screaming mess as at least a thousand volts were pumped through her body. Kaminari just looked at Kyoka before grinning.

"Holy cow, that actually works. Jirou, you see any electric-type Quirk users up here? My transceiver's still jammed, but chances are they're either here or in the Downpour Zone!" He asked, grabbing another villain and shocking them into oblivion. Kyoka looked around for any signs of an electric Quirk, and her eyes focused on an man with tiny static bolts running up and down his body, holding a small black box as he glared at them.

"There! Jammer's in the back and-Look out!" She watched Kaminari take a blow to the face, before he gritted it out and shocked the offending villains while she fended off a pig-headed villain. Literally, the man was a fat bastard wearing a pig head. Before Bacon Boy could stab Kaminari, though, a net suddenly slammed into him, pinning the villain down as Momo materialized another out of her body, flinging it at the villain she was fighting.

"Pay attention, you two! If you have any plans, now's the time to tell me what you need!" She called, and Ktoka looked at Kaminari. A lightbulb felt like it had gone off in her head, and she rushed over to Momo, fending off a couple of villains along the way, "Jirou, what is it?"

"I've got a plan," Kyoka said, her earphones blasting her heartbeat and writhing in agony. "I need you to make an insulation sheet big enough to cover us both. 100 millimeters width at the very least." She swung her tanto at a knife-wielding villain, making him leap back. "How much time do you need to make it, Mo--Yaoyorozu?" Fuck, why was it so hard saying Momo's last name? Wait, why was she even referring to her by her first name in her mind?!

"I'll need at least a minute and a half to make it. Are you sure this will work?" Momo asked, smacking Bacon Boy again, sending him reeling. Just then, there was a massive waterspout from the Flood, sending tiny dots flying everywhere. Explosions rocked the Mountain Zone, unbearably loud and sending debris flying from the Ruins Zone. Now that Kyoka looked closely, wasn't the Landslide Zone covered in ice? Holy shit.

"i, uh...I think we can handle it." Kyoka replied. Just to punctuate her statement, the Ruins Zone shook with yet another explosion. Holy shit, Bakugou was hella violent. Despite herself, she couldn't help but grin, "Let's do this, Yaoyorozu!"

* * *

 

Mashirao was alone in the Conflagration Zone, he thought as he used his tail to smack a villain into a burning wall, sending her through the weakened material into another room. He winced a tiny bit at the sight, but steeled himself and kept running ahead, desperately looking for an exit out of the Zone. It had been like this for half an hour now. He would wander around for a way to leave, encounter a weak villain, pummel them, and continue looking. Unless they were trying to tire him out, he wasn't exactly sure why these villains were here...

He had been dropped into the Conflagration Zone, presumably alone, and was running everywhere trying to find an exit. There were barely any windows in the complex, and the only ones he did find were at the very top of the complex, at a height he wasn't sure he could even scale down. The only way out for him was going to have to be a ground level exit.

He sprinted past another villain, his tail quickly hammering her into the chest and sending her careening into, and through, the wall. Mashirao might have flinched at the slightly unnecessary brutality there, but that took the backseat as opposed to his immense desire to leave the damn place. Another villain further up ahead spotted him, and stopped. The villain roared and charged at Mashirao, who quickly got into a fighting stance....before the villain was blindsided by a beam of bright light and sent through a wall, groaning.

"Ah, Monsieur Ojirou!" Mashirao heard, and he turned to see, of all people,  _Aoyama_ walking towards him shakily and nursing his stomach, "It is good to see that I am not  _pas seul_ here, though I may have overused my Quirk a tiny bit. Regardless, I will try to help as much as possible." Mashirao watched as the Frenchman looked around, "You went through the west side of the building, yes?" Mashirao raised an eyesbrow, but nodded. He thought he was in the west side initially. Maybe.

"Couldn't find an exit, though. You went through the east side?" Upon Aoyama nod, Mashirao hissed through his teeth, "Dammit. We've gone through the whole damn place, and there's no exit anywhere." Aoyama grinned at that for some reason.

"Not exactly, Monsieur Ojirou. There is still  _une section_ we have not gone through yet. Follow me." He turned and quickly hobbled down a hallway. Confused, Mashirao followed him to find him standing by a random wall, with his hand placed on a section of it, "Monsieur, I need you to hit this section of the wall as hard as you can with your tail."

"I, Are you sure about this?" Mashirao asked, and Aoyama nodded.

"Just trust me, Monsieur. Demolish this wall, please." Shrugging, Mashirao hit the wall as hard as he could with his tail. Predictably, the section of the wall shattered under his tail like plywood being smashed with a sledgehammer.

Unpredictably, howver, the destroyed wall section fell away to reveal a small doorway, at the end of a short hallways. Shocked, Mashirao turned to look at Aoyama, who was beaming happily. Now that he thought about it, that section of the wall seemed off when he had ran past it before, but he had never been able to figure out why until now.

"I heard the villains say that that they had used one of their own Quirks to seal off the exit. This section of the wall was  _plus petit_ than the rest of the wall and of a slightly different color when I saw it, but I couldn't break it with my own strength. That's where you came in, Monsieur." Aoyama was already climbing through the hole into the hallway, "Come on, Monsieur. The class may be scattered, but chances are that everyone will try to gather at the plaza. We should leave as soon as possible."

Huh. Mashirao was....kinda glad Aoyama had pointed it out. Who knew how long he might have spent running around looking for an exit that was literally right there. He followed Aoyama out of th complex, and the two quickly headed for the plaza, thoughts of helping their classmates the only thing on their mind.

* * *

 

Fumikage was trapped within an everlasting storm, the artificial rain and cloud creating large areas of shadows that empowered Dark Shadow. Really, what were the villains thinking, dropping him off here? His Quirk, his  _partner_ , was strongest in areas such as these. Fumikage only hoped Dark Shadow would go easy on the poor villain they ran into.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! I HAVE THE POWEEEEEEEEEEER!" Dark Shadow screeched in joy, it's form already growing bigger and shadowy....muscles? Muscles, bulging. A villain chose that exact moment to walk by and spot them before Dark Shadow grabbed him and started smashing him into a wall repeatedly. Alas, poor villain. There went his hopes of Dark Shadow holding back.

There was a meek tap on his shoulder, and Fumikage turned to see Koda signing something to him. It was understandable. With the storm being this intense, even inside, Koda's meek voice might not reach his ears. When Fumikage squinted a little, unable to make out Koda's signing, Koda did it again, slower this time.

'Doesn't it strike you as odd that we haven't run into that many villains yet?' He signed, and Fumikage paused. It was true that when they had been dumped into the Downpour Zone, they hadn't met more than a handful of villains, which were quickly dealt with by Dark Shadow. All he knew was that their Quirks were oddly suited for a place like the Downpour Zone.

"Do you think perhaps the League of Villains only assigned these thugs here because their Quirks were compatible to the Zone?" Fumikage asked while they ran into a nearby building, taking shelter from the everlasting storm. It was starting to worsen, and they were freezing with how wet they were, desperately needing sources of heat to regulate their body temperature.

"Probably." Dark Shadow spoke up, growing under the shade of the building, "The few times a villain managed to use their Quirk before I grabbed them, they used super convenient Quirks that was basically made for this type of weather. Didn't seem to know what I was, though. I don't think the League knew anything about us."

'So as long as we stay sharp, we will be OK,' Koda signed, before shivering, 'Not like we can pay attention with how cold we are. We need to find a heat source, and I don't think we can hug each other warm like this. The buildings should have functional electricity. I saw a few with working lights a while back. Heaters should work.'

"Then it's settled. I'll head down and try to turn on the power, get the heaters working. You stay here and stand guard. Try to stay warm if you can-"

Fumi, with all due respect, that is the single stupidest fucking idea you've said today," Dark Shadow bluntly replied, holding up a hand before Fumikage could even squawk in protest, "I'm just saying, separating in a place like this while bloodthirsty villains are trying to turn the two of you into literal ground meat? That;s fucking retarded. It's better to have the two of you go together and cover each other's backs than go separate ways and risk getting attacked. You've seen the horror movies, man. This should be common knowledge." Dark Shadow flexed and continued with a mock-arrogant tone, "Besides, if anything happens, I'll protect you two!" The sentient Quirk flexed, and Fumikage couldn't help but chuckle at the attempt to lift the mood.

"Of course, Dark Shadow. Your words have wisdom." He nodded at Koda, "Koda, if you will. I suppose two heads  _are_ better than one. We should hurry and get the power working. Who knows what villains are lurking about."

'After you, good sir.' Koda simply signed back, smiling meekly. Fumikage grinned and led the way through a near pitch-black hallway, Dark Shadow already growing in strength and size with Koda in tow.

Because they were in the Downpour Zone, with it's thundering rainfall and complete isolation from the rest of the complex, neither of them really did hear the massive sounds of fighting outside. Perhaps it was for the best, considering what would happen next.

* * *

 

Tsu carried Izuku and Mineta into what looked like a war zone. Broken, unconscious figures laid scattered all over the ground, craters marred the once-pristine plaza and he could still see Aizawa-sensei fighting in the distance. The greenette winced as he cradled his broken finger, a mass of villains stuck together just floating aimlessly behind them. At first, the three of them had been discussing whether they could use the shoreline to avoid the plaza and safely make it to the entrance, but with how numerous the villains were, he knew Aizawa-sensei wouldn't stand a chance. That, and a villain was bound to notice them trying to sneak past and being in the water wasn't going to do them any favors in mobility.

Loathe as he was to admit it, fighting was possibly the only option they had. The best they could do was wait for an opening, however minuscule, and seize the chance to lighten the load for their teacher. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. With Thirteen still trying to protect their classmates, and villains covering all sides of the plaza, there wasn't really a chance to take some villains out.

'And these are only low-level villains, even if they're fighting in numbers....' Izuku thought, wincing as a pang of agony ran up his hand, 'The leader must be way stronger, and that monster....' He shivered at the thought of the bird monster with the exposed brain. Were all villains this strong? Was....was Ross this powerful alone?

He was yanked out of his thoughts at the sound of a heavy object hitting the floor. Izuku turned to see Thirteen facedown as Iida tried to run towards the entrance, the mysterious portal man in pursuit. On the other side of the plaza, Aizawa-sensei's elbow had been grabbed by the guy wearing all those hands, and some sort of dust was coming out of  _holy fuck his elbow was partially disintegrated_. A pair of villains used this chance to distract Aizawa-sensei, who easily dispatched them and-

Suddenly, the monster was there. A musclebound arm grabbed his teacher's arm and simple crumbled it within it's hand, slamming Aizawa-sensei's face  into the ground. The broken goggles fell onto the plaza tiles, shattered like their hopes of making it out mostly unscathed. The mindless screech that escaped it's mouth almost drowned out the words spoken by the other man.

"Meet the bio-engineered anti-All Might weapon, Eraserhead," he sneered, looking down at the broken, bleeding form of Aizawa-sensei, "Meet Nomu. Be grateful you're acting as the beta tester for him." Aizawa-sensei tried to lift his other hand, and it was promptly slammed into the ground by Nomu, the disgusting snap that it produced burning itself into Izuku's ears. As Nomu systematically restrained and basically  _tortured_ Eraserhead, the somewhat familiar swirl of darkness made itself known as the portal man warped himself back to his boss' side, Izuku could barely hear what they said.

"Tomura Shigaraki," The mist man says gravely, and Iuzku makes a note of that for later. Shigaraki. That's his name, hm?

"Kurogiri." Shigaraki replies coolly, turning to face the warper, "With you being here, I presume Thirteen and the students are dead?" He watches Kurogiri, talking in a tone like that of someone mentioning the weather. The way it was so  _calm_ terrified Izuku. Kurogiri clearly looked nervous, reluctantly replying to Shigaraki's words.

"Actually, Thirteen has been incapacitated, but there were students that prevented me from finishing the job and....and one of them managed to escape. The boy with the engine legs." Izuku sighed in relief at hearing this. Iida had managed to escape, and knowing his Quirk, he could run back to campus easily and inform the staff about what was going on. Given how much orange juice Iida had drank, Izuku had a feeling he had more than enough fuel for the trip. Shigaraki, however, obviously thought otherwise. It stated with a small scratch. A little itch that Shigaraki seemed to want to relieve, escalating further and further into s terrifyingly rapid scratching with blood spurting out of the back of his neck while he snarled angrily.

"Kurogiriiiii," Shigaraki drawled, the rasp escalating until it nearly turned his speech incomprehensible, "You bastard....I would disintegrate you and scatter you into the wind if you're weren't the only way out of here, you know?" Shigaraki clawed at his neck, blood running down and staining his fingernails, "The two of us are nothing against dozens of Pro Heroes. We've lost the raid, Kurogiri. There's no restart. We're leaving." They were leaving? Izuku sihed in relief as the two villains began to walk away, a portal already beginning to form, "Although....how about we wound his pride a tiny bit?"

And suddenly, Shigaraki was there, reaching towards Tsu's face.

"...Kero?" Tsu ribbited weakly. In a split second, Izuku shoved her out of the way, just in time to feel Shigaraki's fingers touch his face and.....nothing happened. Glancing about, he saw the single-handedly most horrifying and awe-inspiring thing today.

"....You know, you're pretty cool, Eraserhead." Shigaraki said calmly. Without a single noise, Nomu slammed Aizawa-sensei's head back into the ground at the same time Izuku took a swing at Shigaraki, hitting him with a slightly empowered haymaker to the left kidney and, oh hey he'd managed to control the power output a little, and Shigaraki staggered back, cursing and cradling his abdomen, "Fuck! You little shit!"

There was a small flicker above Shigaraki, Izuku noticed. The lights were flickering. Whoever had been jamming the lights must have been defeated, but he didnt hear back-up coming yet. Shit, shit! Izuku had to stall!

"You won't get away with this, Shigaraki." He tried to snarl. The fear of being disintegrated turns it more into a panicked squeak. He glares defiantly at the man who could literally kill him with a high five and continues speaking, trying not to let his eyes flick over to the doors in hopes that All Might is coming soon, "The heroes will stop you. Just like they've always stopped villains like you. You'll never be able to shake them off as long as you live."

"The  _heroes_?" Shigaraki rasped, glaring at Izuku with hatred that completely contrasted the mirth in his ragged voice, "You think the heroes will do anything? They fail to save hundreds of people daily. They're greedy, selfish bastards that spend more time basking in the praise of others by catching small-time crooks than actually doing something. They bleed, hurt, and  _die_ just like regular humans." He leaned in, grinning madly, "Society forgot that. They forgot how weak and squishy these so-called 'Hero' enemy-type monsters are. I intend to remind them of that fact."

Izuku pales as he listens to Shigaraki's words. They're raw, unfiltered, and potentially powerful to the right person. With a message of the so-called perfect heroes being broken down, with the right words, any person would lose faith. Thankfully, Shigaraki seemed to have the oratory skills of a brain-dead monkey, but it was the words themselves that stood out to Izuku.

Had....had heroes failed Shigaraki? Just like they failed Ross? He pushed that to the back of his mind, glaring at Shigaraki. The words...they seemed wrong, coming out of his mouth. Like Shigaraki was saying something he clearly didn't believe or care about. Still, there wasn't enough time, so Izuku did the only thing he could in this situation.

Even if it was just a few seconds, and he might die, he decided to make some time.

"You're wrong," Izuku choked out, and Shigaraki stopped scratching at his neck to glare at him, "You're wrong. That's not what heroes are like. That's not what a hero  _is_."Izuku believed what he said, unlike Shigaraki. Even after 6 months of nonstop debate with Ross, and having his worldview beaten over and over, still, he persevered. The snarl on Shigaraki's face, however, made him doubt the validity of his choice.

"Then tell me what a hero is," He snarls, and Izuku feels his throat clench as a hand begins to waver over his face, red eyes brimming with sheer hatred at being called out, "Come on, you naive mob character," Tomura sneered, hand at the ready and reaching towards Izuku's face, "What does it mean to be a hero?"

The doors crashed open. Everyone turned to see the cause.

The tall, imposing form of All Might stood in the doorway, in his tacky yellow pinstripe suit and matching pants. His V-shaped crest of hair easily recognizable and musclebound form brimming with unfiltered rage. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Why don't I show you, villain? The meaning of being a hero," He snarls, hand coming up to rip the tie around his neck into shreds, "After all....I AM HERE!"

Izuku couldn't help himself. His eyes watered, a breath he didn't know he was holding let out as he relaxed, nearly collapsing from mental exhaustion. Tears leaked down his cheeks as Shigaraki snarled at the sight of the Symbol of Peace, furiously scratching away at his arms and neck. Everything was going to be OK now. All Might was here.

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**It is a clash of two titans. The almighty representative of man against the indomitable monster. A conflict as old as time, when primitive man thought the wild beasts and animals of ages past as monsters, conquerable and symbols of power. It is an unstoppable fight, the combatants so thrust into this brutal slugfest that heroes and villains are forced to simply stand by and watch in awe, horror, or an ugly combination of the two.**

**It is a fight interrupted, and won, by the unlikeliest hero of them all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Garou isn't a reference to the OPM villain, but the french mythical werewolf 'Loup-Garou'. He's a minor character here, might make a few appearances in the future. Might.
> 
> Also, Morbid Angel is a popular death metal band that is, in this story, Pre-Quirk Era and still alive through the descendants of the original band members. I needed an example, dammit. Stop judging me.
> 
> Anyways, I made a few adjustments to who was dropped where in the USJ. Very minor, fleshes the story out a bit. I also covered where was going on where because the amount of coverage the manga does on the USJ is sorely lacking, so this is my take on what happened in canon! Deal with it.
> 
> And while in canon, some side characters may not have shown up for the big bad Nomu vs All Might beatdown, yes, they will show up here. And yes, this will impact the story in some way somehow. Plans among plans among plans and god fucking dammit I feel like a cheap knockout version of Tzeentch.
> 
> ALso, I said there would be KiriBaku in the story and by whatever deities are out there, there WILL BE KIRIBAKU IN THIS STORY. _YOU CANNOT STOP ME._


	10. Say Hello, Scary Boy: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore, blood, suffocation, dismemberment
> 
> The Nomu stands tall. Unstoppable. Immovable. Equal in strength to All Might, it is an unparalleled beast the likes of which were never-before seen in human history since the beginning of the Dark Age of Quirks, the very beginning since the 'Shining Child' was born into the world. All hope is lost, All Might the only bastion that stands between Nomu and everyone else.
> 
> The Nomu lays dead. Brought low not by fist, nor by bullet, nor blade. No, it lies dead from something else. Something unexpected.
> 
> ((In which the USJ Raid comes to a close. Part 3 of 3.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third and final part of the USJ Raid arc, fucking finally! After I posted part two, I kinda maybe might have started immediately and pulled an all-nighter because I was struck by inspiration. Shut up, don't judge me bigcri.
> 
> Anyways, yes! The USJ is over, and the Sports Festival is looming in the distance! But what's this?! I'm going to cover both the aftermath of the Raid and the two weeks of training?! 
> 
> Hint hint, yes I am. Look forward to those, y'all. *izuku headbang*
> 
> Of course, since there was changes to the USJ Raid over, there will be changes here. Some are small, nearly unnoticeable to a single person? Others? They're so big I'm basically shoving them in your face. Have fun with those.
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!

The first thing All Might does upon entering the USJ is  _slam_ into the Nomu, a tackle with the same force as a couple dozen freight trains running at full speed. He ignores the numerous small fry villains, charging straight for the brain monster as they do nothing but stare in terror. All Might doesn't hold back with that tackle, too blinded with rage to care about the state of the villain for once, Izuku notices. Any being lesser than Nomu would be instantly turned into something resembling chunky salsa. The mere air pressure takes out a few villains as he charges.

The Nomu simply stands there, scratching it's side, like All Might's tackle was a simple mosquito landing on it's shoulder. All Might had around a second to gape in shock at how ineffective 100% of his power was before he had to dodge a wild haymaker from the monster. With Shigaraki distracted from the sudden tackle, Izuku managed to kick the hand fetish bastard away from him and lead Tsuyu and Mineta away, looking back to see that Shigaraki....wasn't even bothering to chase them. In fact, he looked like he was gloating to All Might, probably about the Nomu or something.

"Surprised, All Might? Nomu here has Shock Absorption, so no matter how much you hit him, he won't feel a thing. No only that, but if you keep pummeling, he'll get even stronger," Shigaraki sneered, scratching away at his neck. "You'll have more luck slowly dismembering him instead of pummeling him into the ground. Speaking of pummeling," He turned to the villains nearby and yelled, "Get the kids! Give All Might a reason to be distracted!"

As if snapping out of a trance, the remaining villains immediately lunged towards Thirteen and the rest of the class with murder in their eyes, drawing an anguished 'NO!' from All Might...before a villain was sent flying from a right hook from Shoji, Sato slamming another who was trying to ambush the multi-limbed student into the ground.

"Concentrate on Nomu, All Might-sensei! We'll hold them off!" Shoji yelled, simultaneously grabbing six villains and using them like maces. Sero had apparently taken precautions, and set up tape traps around Thirteen, ensuring that no villain could reach them in the ground, and was throwing tape left and right at villains, snaring them within an ever-growing web. Uraraka stood guard accompanying Thirteen, stopping any airborne villains from reaching them with floating debris. Despite his slightly green face, she looked way more determined than normal. Maybe it was because Thirteen was her favorite Pro.

All Might smiled, seeming reassured by the students' words, before he turned to Izuku, "Midoriya! Get Aizawa out of here! He's unconscious and injured, we can't risk him staying here!" Before Izuku could say a word, a bathrobe-clad figure swooped in and took Aizawa's limp form, easily lifting the unconscious hero up. Ojiro, of all people, nodded at Izuku with Aoyama trailing behind and lifting Aizawa's legs.

"We'll get Aizawa out of here. Go help the others! I think they're going to need the help," The two ran off towards the exit without a word, and Izuku could stare until a pained cry drew his attention back to All Might, who was being held and slowly dragged towards Kurogiri's portal  _oh shit_. 

"Did you think we were without plan, All Might?" Shigaraki rasped, a spark of savage intelligence within those glassy red eyes, "Once we drag you through the portal, Kurogiri just needs to close it, and you'll be dead. A nice, perfect bisection symbolizing the shattered Symbol of Peace, right?" The words shocked Izuku, who could only watch All Might slowly get dragged towards the portal, unable to stop the beast that was Nomu, before he clenched his fist, making a decision.

"Tsuyu." He said resolutely, feeling One for All beginning to brim under his skin. He couldn't lose control of it. Not yet. "Go help the others. You too, Mineta."

"M-Midoriya, what are you doing?!" Mineta babbled, sweating in fear, "We can't just-"

" _Go._ "

They went. Izuku charged towards Nomu with a fist brimming with power, uncaring of the portal forming in front of him. It didn't matter where he could end up if he just went around. It didn't matter if Shigaraki got his fingers on Izuku. The only things that mattered right now were that ll Might couldn't die here, and he still had One for All, even if it broke him, "Get away from-!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU MISTY MOTHERFUCKER!" A familiar roar rang out in the plaza, before an explosion smashed into Kurogiri's metal bracer, forcing the warper into the ground while the portal in front off Izuku vanished. The portal containing wavered and slowly began to shrink prematurely with Nomu still in the way, and before the beat could react to the portal squeezing down on it's ribcage, frost sped across the ground and encased Nomu, stopping it from moving as the portal slowly cut the monster in two. All Might took the chance to leap out of Nomu's grip, imperceptibly cradling his left side.

"Dammit!" Izuku heard, and he turned to see Kirishima with his arm in the ground before he quickly pulled it out and fled from Shigaraki, "Sorry, guys. I couldn't get him in time."

"It's fine," Kacchan growled, "We got plenty of chances to blow these fuckers to Hell and back. We don't need to worry about that monster anymore now." He gestured to the bisected halves of Nomu, the top half staring blankly at them as a small amount of blood leaked from it. The explosive hero student took that moment to stare down at Kurogiri, grinning maniacally as he held up a palm, "But man, it's such a good thing I managed to get that bracer of yours, you misty bastard! All your portals are always connected to your body, and the bracer's the only physical thing on you, yeah? So that's gotta mean you're hiding your physical body with this damn Quirk of yours!"

"Ghrgh! You little-"

"Hey, no moving!" Kacchan snarled, shoving the warper down, "I got a hand on your body, enough sweat to turn this bracer into slag and a super itchy trigger finger. Gimme a reason. Come on, do it."

"Gggggrr....You've not only leveled up during the raid, you're all at full health now. Damn broken raid mobs..." Shigaraki mumbled, scratching away at his arms, "Nomu. Take out the bomb kid. We can't lose our teleport point." Nomu? But that thing was dea-

It moved. Standing on it's two arms, malformed organs spilling from the perfect bisecting cut, Nomu used it's arms to lumber towards Kacchan as the hero students could only stare in horror at what they were witnessing. The blood contained from it staying still gushed out, a sickly pale red mixed with oily black shades, reeking of rot and the chemically sterile scent of hospitals. The unsettling paradoxical scent made Izuku's stomach churn as the mindless beast's eyes lolled around aimlessly. And then the real horror began.

It began with a ripple. A slight bulge in the exposed muscle that quickly disappeared before Nomu's lower body began to....reform, he could say. The bones and veins were the first to form, shiny white ivory forcibly forming out of thin air and forcing Nomu up. A red, beating heart thump-thump-thumped it's way into existence while veins formed, coiling around the grotesque skeletal system, pumping blood cells that didn't seem to exist for all of five seconds before they did. Nerves branched off from the veins and spread out to form a rough outline of a body while Nomu walked towards Kacchan on two exposed, literally bony feet before the muscles began to rebuild. And oh, how they rebuilt. The rippling from the exposed muscles came back, growing in frequency and intensity before flooding forth in a cascade of sinew and flesh. Joints connected for the first time again, tendons and ligaments marred their way across exposed flesh, and muscles were born in a bloody, pale red birth, glistening pink and dripping viscous fluid. Only then did the pitch black skin slowly crawl it's way over the exposed body, sickening squelches and snaps sound out as skin tissue fused with muscles, black as tar and just as thick.

When Nomu finally reached Kacchan, it was buck ass naked, rearing up for a massive punch, and  _completely, disgustingly whole._

Izuku can only stare as the remade monstrosity swings at Kacchan, who vanishes under the resulting dust blown up from the punch. When it finally clears, he sees All Might standing in Kacchan's place, barely scuffed and grimacing at Nomu. Shigaraki giggles childishly as he scratches away at his neck, watching Nomu with an insane glee.

"You like it, All Might? Nomu's got Hyper Regeneration to go with his Shock Absorption. He's the ultimate punching bag, designed to counter you in every way," Shigaraki gloats, before his words take a more vitriolic tone, "But man, you really took the blow for that kid? It fucking pisses me off! This fucking hero society thrives on violence, for the sake of 'justice' and 'helping others'! Violence in the name of helping others is A-OK for some people, but not for others?!  Bullshit! People have been categorizing us since the dawn of Quirks! You're 'good'! You're 'evil'! You're 'strong'! You're 'weak'!" With each word, his voice grew louder, more ragged, but something was still off about it, "Symbol of Peace? Hah! I don't see a Symbol of Peace! I see a government dog who barks for attention and bites at people who don't obey or fit in! In the end, you're a tool who uses violence to suppress the 'wicked' and show off to the 'righteous', and violence begets violence! I'll show you how worthless your position is via your death, All Might!"

"You lie." All Might replied, eyes filled with pure fury, "Your words are heavy and idealistic, but every idealistic criminal has that certain spark in their eyes. One that shows if they truly believe what they say or not. You, you don't have that spark. You're here to kill and have fun killing. You sick monster."

"Tsk." Shigaraki grumbled, as if he was a child caught drawing on the wall, "Found me out so easily. Yeah, you got me, I'm here to have fun getting rid of the next generation of hero hopefuls. So what? You think you can stop Nomu?" As the mention of it's name, the monster shifted to look at them, a deep rumble sounding from it's chest  ~~it isn't a chest~~ as Kirishima and Kacchan took battle stances.

"Come on, it's three on five! We know where that mist guy's weakpoint is, and we have All Might backing us up! We can take them on!" Kirishima yelled as his skin hardened, skinstone making his body look like crags on a mountain. Besides him, Kacchan's palms began to light up, and Todoroki's right side grew colder and colder. Despite this, All Might thrust out a hand.

"No! It's too dangerous for you to join in! Stay back and let me handle this." He replied, face grim as he stared down the three villains.

"All Might, without our interference, thing wouldn't have gone so well for you. You could have _died_. Are you truly sure you do not require our assistance?" Todoroki asked, and Izuku held back a yell that All Might had reached his limit, that he was running on fumes, but the Symbol of Peace replied before he could.

"And I am grateful for that, Young Todoroki. I truly am. But I will not put the lives of my students at risk again. Now stand back, and watch how a serious Pro fights." He flashed them his signature smile, "After all, I may test you on this! Hahahahaha!" Despite himself, Izuku couldn't help but relax. Say what you wanted, but All Might was a natural at dealing with tense situations.

"Kurogiri, Nomu, take on All Might. I'll deal with the brats." Shigaraki rasped, rushing towards Izuku and the others. The four of them got into combat stances, and were just about to engage.....

When that was the exact moment Nomu and All Might  _clashed_.

* * *

 

Toshinori was afraid, to be quite honest. Not of Nomu, oh no, but of his students being in danger. With villains having swarmed the complex, the leader with a Quirk perfect for murder, and a warper who could instantaneously bring any of his students to the battlefield, there was no actual way to just take his young wards and run. With Nomu, that mist villain and the leader gunning for his head and willing to do anything to get it, he didn't have a choice but to fight.

'But even so, even with but a single minute left, I can't give up! Keep smiling, Toshinori! The Symbol of Peace will not lose to villains!' He thinks to himself, pushing his screaming body further, a fist speeding towards Nomu. In response, the beast swings a musclebound arm of it's own, primitive in execution, but nearly unparalleled in power.

The moment he clashes with with Nomu, a massive wave of pure force erupts from the epicenter, pushing everyone back except for the two fighting. With a primal cry of rage and determination, Toshinori swings another mighty blow which meets the Nomu's other fist, forcing down blood threatening to erupt from his throat.

"Didn't you hear me, useless hero? Nomu's got Shock Absorption! The more you hit him, the stronger he gets!" The leader snarls, using the shockwaves to jump back easily, "Pummeling him isn't going to do jack! Does the Symbol of Peace not have a brain anymore?!"

"So what if he has Shock Absorption, huh?!" Toshinoti replies, clenching his teeth through the forced smile, "You said Shock Absorption, not Nullification! That must mean there's a limit to how much he can take, right?!" He swings a fist. Swings again. And then he flat-out stops holding back and begins swinging his arms at Nomu, forcing his body to draw more power from One for All than it can take.

"So what if he can take 100 percent of my power?! If so, that just means that I'll have to go beyond that! Push past my limits and force him down!" He roars, tapping past his reserves into the reflection of the well of power that used to exist within him, steam beginning to leak out of his skin already. Still, he swings, not bowing up, not surrendering.

The Symbol of Peace stands tall even now.

It is a clash of two titans. The almighty representative of man against the indomitable monster. A conflict as old as time, when primitive man thought the wild beasts and animals of ages past as monsters, conquerable and symbols of power. It is an unstoppable fight, the combatants so thrust into this brutal slugfest that heroes and villains are forced to simply stand by and watch in awe, horror, or an ugly combination of the two.

It is a fight interrupted, and won, by the unlikeliest hero of them all.

It's when Nomu gets a cheap shot to his left side, making him spit out blood. He's draining approximately 150 percent of his power now, and steadily rising. The blow is so hard that Toshinori almost drops his muscular form and slows just fractionally. Seeing this, Nomu opens his mouth and roars triumphantly as it's punches grow stronger with added force.

And then a purple blur flies into it's mouth, cutting the roar off and distracting Nomu enough to be knocked away by Toshinori.

"What the?!" Toshinori cries, minutely slumping as Nomu gets up and runs towards Toshinori, but as it gets closer, it also gets slower and more sloppy, stumbling towards the Symbol of Peace with a jilted gait. And that part is visible to everyone there. An anguished howl of rage escapes the leader's mouth as Nomu begins scratching at it's neck for some odd reason. 

"You!" The leader howls, pointing at the perpetrator with a chapped hand, "What did you do to him? What did you do to Nomu?!" The aforementioned beast is clutching at it's throat now, mouth opening and closing but no sounds escaping it. With Nomu distracted and writhing around, Toshinori turns to look at whoever did this, as does everyone who was watching the fight. His eyes widen at the sight of who it is.

Mineta Minoru stands tall despite his three and a half foot height, pale and shaking as he clutched two of his sticky hair clumps. The purple-haired....er, vertically challenged, student is nearly overwhelmed by fear at the leader's furious screeches, but forces himself to stay, looking the leader in the eyes as he speaks.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, or how much you can regenerate!" Mineta cries, his voice shaky and his knees trembling. Slowly, the hero-in-training smiles, a watery and flimsy smile, but a smile all the same, " _Everyone_ needs to breathe in order to live!"

Behind Toshinori, Nomu's struggles lessen, before they stop altogether. The hulking abomination's arms drop to it's sides. It slowly tilts forwards.....and falls face-first onto the ground, unmoving. It's eyes, once mindless but bright and somewhat intelligent, are now dull and glassy. Lifeless. The Anti-Symbol of Peace lies dead, brought low by a random background character no one would have thought would stop it.

"Yyyyyyyyooooooooouuuuuuu......YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU......"The leader grits out, scratching furiously all over his arms and neck. Blood runs down his fingertips in droves, and Toshinori is in the middle of worrying if the leader had nicked an artery when he sees the hand-covered villain lunge towards Mineta, "YOU FUCKING ONE-STAR SACK OF SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Toshinori intercepts, barely, swinging at the leader and forcing him away, "Well now! It seems your trump card has been defeated, and I still stand tall. Come on, villains! I'm right here! What happened to clearing the game, hmm?" With still half a minute left, and his reserves no longer being drained, he manages to force his body to take a step forward, glaring intimidatingly at the two villains, "Come and fight me if you think you can."

"Tomura Shigaraki," The mist villain says, and Toshinori makes note of that. It must be the leader's name, "The children are hanging back, and reinforcements are bound to arrive soon. If we double-team All Might, we might have a chance."

"Yes....yes, yes we can. The Raid boss is, the Raid boss is right here. We can do it. We need to stack debuffs and evade buffs, but we can do it...." Shigaraki mumbles, scratching at his neck. And then there's a portal forming in front of Toshinori, and he's drawing a fist back to swing. A chapped hand begins to emerge through the portal, reaching towards his face. A boom from his side, and Young Midoriya is swinging at the mist villain's bracer. It's like a picture perfect frame, frozen before Yagi's eyes.

A bullet burrows it's way into Shigaraki's hand.

"Gyargh!" The disintegataion Quirk user howls, pulling his hand back through the portal and clutching it, "No....no! Not now!"

"Iida Tenya, Class President of Class 1-A, reporting for duty, sensei!" The welcome voice of Young Tenya rings out above the pained yells of Shigaraki, and Toshinori sees the entirety of U.A's staff behind the boy. Snipe was busy reloading his gun while everyone else took fighting stances. Below the stairs, Young Sero, Sato, Uraraka, and Shouji took fighting stances as well, having finished fighting the numerous villains Toshinori didn't, "Thank you for holding out and protecting my fellow classmates!"

"Aaaagh....it's really game over now. We're out of continues. Time to go, Kurogiri," Shigaraki mutters to the mist villain, so that's what his name is. A portal begins to open up when Snipe unleashes a hail of gunfire onto Shigaraki, piercing his arms and legs, and sending him howling to the ground. The leader of the League of Villains staggers towards the portal when Thirteen activates Black Hole with what little strength they have, and begins sucking the portal in, " Shit! All Might! I might have failed here, but mark my words, your time comes soon."

And the portal is gone, Thirteen unable to stop Kurogiri from escaping with Shigaraki in tow. With the two gone, Toshinori minutely slumps, exhausted. His body is burning from fatigue, and he can feel a reduction in his power reserves from pushing himself to fend off Nomu.

"Dammit..." Toshinori hears Young Midoriya rasp, "We were unprepared against villains. I...I couldn't do anything. Goddammit..." Toshinori felt a twinge of guilt. Young Izuku still saw himself as unworthy of One for All, and even now, doubts would rise in the boy's mind every now and then. Putting on his signature smile, he turned to Young Izuku.

"That isn't true, Young Izuku." He replies, looking at Young Izuku with ~~fatherly~~  pride, "I wasn't sure if I was able to keep moving when that Kurogiri fella made the portal. If you hadn't brought me those few seconds, I'd be dead." His bright grin turned into a genuine, gentle smile, "You saved me, kid. Again. I owe my life to you twice, now."

He turns his head, and tries to hide his smile when he hears Young Izuku cry softly, tears of joy presumably running down his face. There are many things that come with being a teacher, Toshinori remembers in that very moment, but one thing. One thing he will always cherish, will be the students he'll gain with each passing year. This, he knows will definitely be true.

* * *

 

Tenya isn't sure how to feel as the police gather everyone for a headcount. It's right after the end of the League's escape, and the police are already cordoning the compound off, gathering the unconscious villains from the plaza, and branching out to the Zones. All Might had sped off before anyone could say anything, claiming that he had to go help the police arrest the villains. It was perfectly logical, but something about it seemed off.

"It looks like besides the green-haired kid, everyone should be OK." A trenchcoat-clad detective says, nodding to a cat-headed officer, "We're gathering information on how this 'League of Villains' invaded, so we'll be collecting your testimonies back at the classroom. Officer Sansa will be handling transport back to campus. I'll be heading to the nurse's office for official business."

"Detective, what about Sensei?" Asui asked, eyes watery and full of concern. The detective hesitated before speaking, and Tenya found himself swallowing bile at what he heard.

"Aizawa....he's in a really bad condition. Thankfully, he doesn't have any brain damage, but his arms and face were nearly completely destroyed, and his eye sockets were completely pulverized. We're not sure what this means for his sight..." Asui's eyes grew even more watery as the detective continued, "Thirteen's back and arms are covered in lacerations, All Might thankfully isn't in danger, but the bruises running up and down his sides are a sign of that Nomu's power, and your classmate Midoriya's middle finger and right foot is broken. Thankfully, they both made it to the nurse's office in time. Their injuries can be properly treated with enough rest and a few antibiotics. I need to get going, so take care of this, Sansa."

"Yes sir." The cat-headed officer replied, saluting. He turned to the class as the detective left, "Alright, everyone, please board the bus in an orderly fashion. We'll have police cars in front of and behind the bus in case the leaders come back for an ambush. Please, talk amongst yourselves once we move. I know you've been through a traumatic event, but....it helps. I know from experience."

Despite what Officer Sansa says, the ride back is silent. Tenya can understand why. Every time he tries to speak, the words stick to his throat, unable to escape. He can see the same expression on everyone else who tries to talk but can't. In the end, he resigns himself to looking down at his hands, wondering how he could have helped if he hadn't listened, if he had  _stayed behind_.

'Is it my fault? Would Aizawa-sensei be OK if I had helped? Would Thirteen be uninjured if I had been there?' Thoughts of self-hatred and hypothetical situations swim around in his head, muddying his thought process as the bus drives back to campus. Tenya can bring himself to look up. Some thing tells him that everyone else has the same expression, after all.

It is with heavy hearts and minds, and slumped shoulders, that Class 1-A, minus a single student, trudges back to the main building. Their eyes are clouded, their expressions weary, and scuffs and tears litter their costumes. They look nothing like the idealistic heroes-in-training who left this morning.

It is battle-hardened fighters who return.

* * *

 

Izuku wakes up to a pure white ceiling, the smell of medicine, and the feeling of something flowing from a needle jabbed into his arm. He looks around, his neck protesting in pain, and hears the now-familiar voice of Nurse Shuzenji. In all honesty, he isn't sure if recognizing the nurse's voice is a good or bad thing.

"Ah. You're awake," Nurse Shuzenji says, walking towards him and placing a handful of something in his hand, "Here. I know you just woke up, but have some energy gummies. They'll help replenish your energy quicker." Weakly guiding his hand to his mouth, Izuku popped a few gummies in and chewed, swallowing after a few moments. Already, he felt a bit more energized, enough to lift his weak body up, "Normally, I would scold you two for being so reckless, but given the situation...it wouldn't be fair for you."

"Ah. Good afternoon, Young Midoriya," The deep baritone of All Might came from next to him, and he turned to see All Might in his true form lying in bed, his torso covered in bandages, "Ah geez. I think I forced too much power out holding off that Nomu. I've probably lost around half an hour or so. If I had forced myself more, it would be even worse." He lifted himself up, "Ah well! Stuff happens! Can't do anything about it!"

The door opened at that moment, "Pardon me, ma'am." A man in a trenchcoat and a fedora walked into the nurse's office, taking his hat off, "Ah! All Might, long time no see!" The detective greeted, and Izuku choked on air because  _sweet merciful fuck this guy saw All Might's true form_.

"I, uh, wait, All Might, are you sure this is OK?" He stammered, his brain too tired to try to make up a good lie.

"Hm? Oh no, it's fine! Young Midoriya, meet Naomasa Tsukauchi! He's a detective on the Musutafu police force, and a close friend of mine. He knows the secret, kid." All Might made a placating gesture, and Izuku relaxed a little. Good. That was good. That meant the secret was safe,"What brings you here, Detective?"

"Oh! I came to ask about the villains that invaded the USJ, but knowing you, you're probably worried about the others." Detective Tsukauchi took his fedora off while he spoke, "Thankfully, most of your students are unharmed, apart from a few scrapes and bruises here and there. You're sitting next to the only exception, really. Aizawa and Thirteen are both in stable condition, and expected to make full recoveries in the future. In all honesty, if you three hadn't put your lives on the line....." He trailed off, but the implications were clear.

"I see. That's good to hear. It's just, you got one thing wrong, Naomasa. We're not the only ones who put our lives on the line, you know." All Might gestured to Izuku, who paused, "The students put their lives on the lives too. They're kids who survived such a large-scale ambush of an attack unscathed. They know how scary the world can be, how scary villains can be at such a young age. Have you ever heard of such a class in any of the hero institutes?" All Might's tone changed, and Izuku could tell he was grinning, "These chumps? They picked the wrong fight today, because these kids are going to be the best heroes of this generation....I'm going to personally make sure that happens, after all."

Izuku wanted to smile at All Might's words. He wanted to cheer, to feel his spirits lifted. He wanted to do  _something_ that showed he agreed even the slightest bit, was even the tiniest part happy.

But all he could really do was sit in the bed, and wonder what All Might would do if he found out what Ross was.

* * *

 

Tomura Shigaraki sits at the bar, nursing a Dratini. It's 3 hours after the USJ Raid, and while Tomura is still absolutely ripshit pissed that he lost almost all his units to what's essentially a permadeath, including  _fucking Nomu_ , Sensei had contacted him, and told him that Giran was back after bringing the reserve unit to the bar.

"Remember, Tomura," Sensei had said as the disintegration quirk-user sat at the bar, bandages wrapped around his limbs and a slouch in his weary form, "Our forces from before were cheap. They were low-level villains only here to feel powerful. They were weak, pitifully so, and it is a good thing they came so cheap. This one, however, is the real deal. Their ideals are in alignment with the League's, but they are fickle. No amount of coercion, nor threatening, nor money could bring them to join. The promise of the name as the slayer of All Might could not sway them, nor could the glory of one who could bring low U.A. and it's staff."

"Then why, Sensei?" Tomura asked, "Why would they join us now? Why not before during the Raid Quest? Why now?" The itch begins to rise up and down his arms, and he scratches away, temporarily calming it so he can listen. Sensei chortles, a deep, dark but jovial sound.

"Why, because they wanted to see what we were capable of. Every common villain may boast of strength and numbers, but it is drive, of purpose that inspires. They saw that you had everything else, they simply wanted to see your motive." Sensei chuckled again, "To change the world, even if through destruction. Our ideals and theirs coincide perfectly. And so, they have approved of a meeting with us, but they have requested only to speak with you. I cannot help you here, like I will not be able to to help in the far future. You are on your own, Tomura. Good luck."

And now Tomura sits here, sipping his favorite drink when there's a knock on the door. Finishing his Dratini, he leaves the glass at the bar and gets up, heading over to the door and opening it to reveal Giran.

"Tomura. You've seen better days, man. Yeesh." Giran said lightheartedly, and Tomura does all he can not to disintegrate the fucker right here and now because being shot hurts like shit, thank you very much, "I heard the news from your Sensei. You managed to wound All Might himself first day on the job, even if it's with bruises. You've got skill, kid. I'm rooting for ya."

"Thanks, Giran," Tomura said carefully, allowing a small hint of gratitude to leak into his words before he went stoic once again, "Heard you were bringing the reserve unit so they could join. Where are they?" At this, Giran turned stoic, and stepped aside, revealing...

A girl. A short girl with back-length red hair dressed in the most, in terms of villainous outfits, audacious costume yet. With clear, porcelain white skin, plump lips and wavy red hair trailing down her back like blood, the girl wore a black tunic with a blouse-like top, a red serpentine dragon coiling around her waist over and over for decoration The tunic was underneath a dark blue blazer, and accompanied by forearm-length black satin lace opera wedding gloves, giving the girl the look of a well-dressed, classy individual. The only thing out of place was the expensive high-quality red framed sunglasses with extra dark lenses, even though it was night. The girl nodded at Tomura.

"You're the leader of the League of Villains?" She asked, a tone of wariness in her words. Tomura looked back apprehensively.

"I am. Tomura Shigaraki, leader of the League of Villains. You're the one Giran suggested to come and join?" Tomura asked, genuinely surprised at the nod. This? This tiny girl was the reserve unit he had heard so much about. Regardless, he held out a hand, minding to keep his pinky curled in so he didn't accidentally turn the girl into a pile of ashes.

"I am. Ross Dubh," The girl replies, taking the hand as she introduces herself, and Tomura has only half of a moment to realize that the 'she' in front of him is actually a 'he' before he feels the grip tighten as a vicious grin spreads across Ross' face, "Now, Mr. Leader... _let's talk business._ "

As Tomura watches pure  ~~anti-light~~ shadows leak out from behind the villain's sunglasses, Tomura gets the feeling that he might have made both an amazing ally and a horrible mistake.

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**"So." Ross says, smiling sweetly at Izuku. He's dressed in a cute black blouse and skinny jeans, with dark blue loafers and his red-framed sunglasses, and Izuku knows he would be admiring how Ross pulled that look off so well, or making out with his boyfriend if it weren't for the fact that he's sitting in a cafe with a guilty expression and a slight limp and Ross is visibly letting off an aura of....anger, to say the absolute minimum.**

**"So." Izuku replies, nervous and trembling. Ross can be an absolute doting sweetheart, if a tiny bit mischievous and _really_ seductive, but God have mercy on whoever pissed him off. And considering how Ross worried about his health and physical state....maybe telling him Izuku had broken a finger and his foot was a bad idea.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect that scene, huh? Well, either of those scenes. Low-key, watch me lose all my readers bigoof.
> 
> Gonna say it now, no, All Might is not Izuku's biological dad here, for that small percent of people that think Shouto is right. Just in case, cuz you guys are hella paranoid about all the headcanons.
> 
> But yeah, the Nomu is dead by, of all people, _fucking Mineta Minoru's hand._ Don't worry, I hated writing the scene as well, but the idea has been bouncing around in my head for so fucking long I had to put it down. Bigsorry.
> 
> Anyways, yes, I'll be covering the aftermath of the raid, and the two training weeks, for Izuku at least, and then I'll finally start the Sports Festival arc. So, look forward to this chapters. No, they won't mostly be filler, I have plans for those chapters. *Tzeentch snickering here*
> 
> Also! I've revealed Ross' villain costume! *blows a party whistle while waving around streamers* Yes, Ross doesn't wear a mask. Instead, he chooses to use his sunglasses as the flimsy 'face-hiding accessory' instead. I got the idea from Payday 2's 'The Heat' mask. Also, because I couldn't think of a good book-related or library-related design for a half mask, I'm sorry.
> 
> But yeah, Ross is....a member of the League of Villains now. Going to confirm, he doesn't know the League had attacked Izuku, he only knows they attacked UA and lived to tell the tale, something which, in the BNHAverse, takes fucking _balls._ Look forward to when he finds out.
> 
> I'm also gonna add some tags, so yeah. Have you guessed why the RWBY tag is there? If it's too hard for you, here's a very vague and obscure hint: The pencil. Good luck!~


	11. Say Hello, Scary Boy: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Raid is over, but the consequences remain. The students think about the incident even now, and the only thing they cannot help but ask is 'Could I have done better?'. Some may have support to push them forwards. Others....others aren't as lucky.
> 
> A look into the minds of battle-hardened students.
> 
> ((In which the students are kinda angsty-wangsty, Izuku find out a secret, and the author doesn't know how to angst properly pls help.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've been working on this chapter for a fucking month, big disappoint-
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter than I thought-
> 
> But yeah, I'm mainly just covering how a few of the students were affected by the USJ incident. Not covering them all because that's too much. Just a few snippets here and there, nothing really important.
> 
> If it's a bit disappointing, I am big sorry. I swear, it gets better next chapter pls-
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!

Class was cancelled for 3 days. Plus the Sunday after the 3 day break, it was really more of 4 days of no school. With the assault on USJ, resulting two of the teachers almost critically injured, recovery was essential. In the face of the new information that Shigaraki had managed to infiltrate U.A, the hunt for a traitor amidst the chaos began. The school was closed as sweeps were run over the school for weak points, and new firewalls and decoy servers filled with malware were created to protect sensitive security data. With media backlash and complaints from concerned parents double teaming the school, even Nedzu found his hands full trying to mitigate the definite damage to the school's reputation.

But this isn't about U.A.

* * *

 

Tenya Iida sits on a park bench, panting in exhaustion. He takes a swig of his orange juice, feeling the familiar rush as it's converted to fuel for his nearly-empty engines. It's the day after the USJ Raid, and Tenya can't shake the feeling that he could have done something, could have  _helped_ if he was just faster, if he reached UA just a little earlier. So he runs, hoping that the feeling of the burn in his legs will distract him from the thoughts of failure and inadequacy invading his mind. So far, it's not working.

"Tenya?" A familiar voice calls out, and Tenya looks up to see Tensei approaching him, a worried look on his face. Drat. He must made too much noise getting dressed, he thinks. The Pro Hero jogs over, dressed in a black shirt with a blue and white plaid vest. He's got sweatpants, and is holding a water bottle and a hand towel, "You left the house looking really angry. Is something wrong?"

"I-It's nothing, nii-san." Tenya replied, stretching his legs to ease the fatigued feeling, "I'm fine. Just jogging early on, is all." Judging by Tensei's face, he clearly didn't believe Tenya's words, but it didn't stop him from letting it go. The engine-legged student was about to continue his run when he noticed Tensei had began stretching his legs, "Nii-san? What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tensei replied, "I'm gonna join you for a jog. Been meaning to run for a while now, but my schedule didn't really allow it until now." Logical enough. Taking another swig of orange juice before twisting the cap back onto the bottle, Tenya stored the orange juice back in his backpack and began jogging another lap around the Somei public park. This time, his brother jogs alongside him. The run is silent, and lasts around 15 minutes before Tenya takes another break, his legs burning with exhaustion and his engines starting to overheat. Tensei looks at him worriedly, "Tenya, if there's something you want to talk about, I'm listening."

The words spill out of his mouth like overflowing water out of a cup. Once Tenya begins talking, he can't stop.

And oh, does he speak. He speaks of arriving at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, of the lights blacking out as villains crawled a hole in the air into the complex, of watching his classmates scattered around the complex like it was nothing by a man made of mist. He speaks of being told to run as his classmates, his  _friends_ , threw themselves at the mist man to cover him.

"I ran and I ran and I  _ran_ , even when my engines ran low on fuel. Even...even when they overheated," Tenya says, quiet. His knuckles are white from how clenched his fists are, and the prospect of jogging now gone from both of their minds, "And when I finally returned with the teachers, I saw Thirteen lying on the ground, barely conscious. Midoriya sprawled across the plaza tiles, his foot purple and utterly malformed. All Might was bleeding, nii-san. _All Might_. **_Bleeding_**." He sighed, "I can't stop wondering if I was just the tiniest bit faster, or if I reached the school just the tiniest bit earlier, if they would be okay."

When Tenya looks over to his brother, he doesn't expect to see contemplation or sorrow on his face, let alone a combination of both. It's a few quiet moments of silence before Tensei speaks, "You wanna hear a secret, Tenya? Heroes have screwed up, too. I've messed up my fair share on missions, you know. Citizens lost in fires I couldn't reach. Villains that always got away because they were faster than me. Buildings that collapsed with civilians I didn't get to in time. I've failed people so many times, made so many mistakes, that I stay up at night wondering if I could have saved them if I was just faster, reached them just earlier."

"Tensei....." Tenya chokes out, because who wouldn't? In that moment, the idol he looks up to tears down that oh-so-perfect image of his, and yet, another image builds itself in Tenya's mind.

"I've wondered if I should quit being a Pro Hero because of how many times I've failed the civilians. Or if I should step down and become a sidekick." Tensei hits a fist against his chest, right above his heart, "But I can't. So long as there is breath in me, I can still save people. I never forget that one lesson that's been drilled, nor will I forget this one." He claps a hand on Tenya's shoulder, and for a second, his Hero persona stands alongside Tensei's civilian one, "Never forget, at the end of the day, we are human. We eat, sleep, breathe, make mistakes. It isn't about having a perfect track record, or forcing yourself to be the best. It's about being knocked down, and always getting back up, even if it's to help others.  _That's_ what it means to be a Pro Hero."

If Tensei notices the way he ducks his head, or begins crying quietly, he doesn't say anything. He just draws his younger brother in for a hug, and Tenya allows himself to relax in his older brother's grasp. When they start jogging again, Tenya has puffy red eyes, tear tracks running down his cheeks, and the biggest smile he's had in a week.

* * *

 

Fumikage Tokoyami sits within the darkness of his own bedroom, lit only by the soft glow of a few candles and a single stick of incense. Normally, Dark Shadow would be reveling in the shadows that plague his room, but today, he lies on Fumikage's bed, complacent and in thought. A sure sign that something is wrong, and Fumikage has a nagging suspicion he knows what it is.

"Hey, Fumi?" Dark Shadow finally says, his voice muffled by the pillow he's laying facedown in, "Were we useless in the USJ?" Fumikage freezes, and opens his mouth to answer, before he thinks about it. During his and Kouda's time in the USJ, they mostly stayed out of the way and focused on keeping a building theirs. While everyone else fought for their lives, the two of them barely kept the villains back while trying to stay warm and dry.

"....I don't know, Dark Shadow." Fumikage replies after a minute of contemplation, voice a dull rasp, "I don't know." The silence returns, stifling and heavy. Eventually, Fumikage can't bring himself to continue being silent and speaks once more, "Kouda and we....we held that building from all intruders, and defended ourselves against all manner of villains. And yet, we still never found our way out, or managed to even leave that building. I....I can't help but feel that though we defended that single building like that of a fortress, it still pales to what the others did."

"Preaching to the choir here, Fumi," Dark Shadow grumbled, claws punching the pillow in frustration, "I couldn't even fucking do anything with the light on. It was just you and Kouda fighting Quirkless and for your lives. All I could do was...was just cower under your cloak...." The sentient Quirk's voice cracked at the last word, and his shoulders shook as Fumikage watched, "God fucking dammit...."

Fumikage stayed silent, watching his Quirk/partner weep in frustration while forcing down his own tears. What Dark Shadow had hit awfully close to home. With the lights shining down all over the building for visibility, Dark Shadow was too weak to fight alongside Tokoyami. There weren't any animals for Kouda to command as well, and even if they turned off the lights the instant they flickered back on, it would take too long to do so around the entire building without a villain alerting others.

So in the end, the lights stayed on so they could see, and Fumikage and Kouda like men about to die because...well, they  _would_ die if they lost. And the entire time, Fumikage wondered why such a simple situation could have rendered them near-powerless.

With his partner quietly sobbing at his perceived powerlessness, Fumikage does the only thing he can at the moment. He hugs Dark Shadow in a comforting manner, and doesn't react when his Quirk hugs Fumikage back, tears made of water and starstuff streaking down Fumikage's pajamas as Dark Shadow sobs pitifully.

When Fumikage finally goes to sleep, he dreams of light and screams and desperately fighting for his and Kouda's lives. No one can really blame him when he wakes up frantically to run to the bathroom.

It's the first of many sleepless nights.

* * *

 

Katsuki Bakugou sits on his bed, staring at  ~~nothing~~ the floor. Uncomprehending. In denial. Slowly, he raises a single hand so it's in front of his face and produces a single explosion, one which his parents thankfully won't hear as they're still at work. Perfect control. The right amount of force he desired, and just the perfect bit of flashiness that is both eye-drawing and intimidating to civilians and villains.

And it's useless.

He remembers the Nomu charging at him, fist reared back to turn Katsuki into organic slurry. The only reason he's even alive right now is because All Might managed to push him out of the way before he was hit. Even when All Might fought that huge-ass monster, he couldn't even help. Hell, fucking  _Mineta_ , that worthless purple midget, was the one who ended Nomu. Theoretically, he was fucking weaker than a three foot rat with no redeeming features.

He sets off another explosion. It blooms crimson against the peach tone of his skin. He can feel the potent heat splash against his face as the bright light nearly blinds him, searing his retinas just the tiniest bit. And yet, it is also useless. Katsuki bets it couldn't even make the Nomu flinch. Another. This one is near-white and actually does blind Katsuki for a few moments. The heat alone causes the sweat on his face to dry. His hands ache and burn from the the force caused by that small explosion. It is an explosion Katsuki forces to his Quirk's limit, putting every bit of juice he has into creating that explosion. It is his current strongest, and most potent weapon so far.

It is worthless.

Katsuki squeezes explosion after explosion out of his palms, trying his best to produce something,  _something_ that can be considered even adequate, something that can even hurt the Nomu if only marginally. With each failure, his frustration grows. With each useless explosion, that tiny voice, that small niggling feeling that he isn't the best ~~and he knows he isn't~~ screams louder and louder at him, and his hands slowly grow clenched, tensing while rage and self-hatred bubble up within his mind and heart.

Eventually, his Quirk stops. He's pushed himself too far for the day, and his wrists ache too much for him to properly utilize his explosions. He'll have to wait until tomorrow to try again.

He  _howls_ , screaming in abrupt fury as he slams a fist into the wall. His anger does not subside, and he slams a fist into the wall again, his rage carrying him throughout his entire room. He slams into his vanity mirror, scatters his All Might figurines onto the floor, smashes his nightstand's counter into splinters. He wrecks his room in his blind wrath.

When he finally comes down from his rage high, his room is in shambles. His bed is the only thing untouched in there, while everything else, bar the All Might figurines somehow, is to some extent, destroyed. He curls up on his bed, and softly sobs into his knees, hating his own self-weakness. The front door, he hears, slams open as angry footsteps stomp into his home. He ignores them.

"KATSUKI BAKUGOU!" The vengeful voice of his mother, shrill with anger, shrieks as she stomps towards his room, "WHAT THE  _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?! I HAD TO LEAVE WORK EARLY BECAUSE OF NOISE COMPLAINTS FROM BOTH THE NEIGHBORS  _AND_ THE POLICE AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF I DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU'RE DOING, I'LL--" The door swings open.

Katsuki doesn't look up. He knows his mother sees the mess he's created, and continues sobbing pitifully into his knees, waiting for the reprimanding words, the angry slap against the back of his head as his mother walks over.

He doesn't expect the sudden, gentle hug from her as he sobs, pulling Katsuki close to her body while he cries like a mewling babe. "it's OK, Katsuki," she mumbles, softly stroking her hand through his hair, "it's OK. Let it all out."

Katsuki desperately hugs her back, rasping, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so weak, Mom. I'm sorry I'm not the best." He mumbles it into her shoulder while she hugs him. Mitsuki Bakugou doesn't respond for a bit until she does, finally saying the words he's secretly been hoping to hear in so,  _so_ long.

"It's OK to be weak sometimes," She mutters back, hugging Katsuki just the tiniest bit tighter, like a lifeline, "It's OK to be human, Katsuki. Never apologize for that."

If she notices his renewed, relieved sobbing, she doesn't show it.

* * *

 

Mezo Shouji punches yet another punching bag off of it's hook, coarse grainy sand spilling all over the gym floor and leaving Mezo a panting, steaming mess. Two days after the USJ Raid, and still, he feels like he could have helped, if only he was a little  _stronger_ than he was before. He takes a breath and, panting, grabs the broken punching bag, heaving it ripped side up, making sure no sand spills out, and began carrying it over to the trash. Damn. Now he'd have to clean the floor later.

"Kid?" A familiar, gruff voice asks, and Mezo turns his head to see the owner of the gym watching him. The glare he gets in return is enough to make him shiver in fear.

Jin Kasai is a seven-foot behemoth made of pure lean muscle, and going on 60. He's got a resting scowl for a face, hands large enough that he could lift a man with, and enough strength to slap a bodybuilder into next week. Not only that, but his Quirk "Time to Move" lets him shift anything he hits into a later point in time, with a set limit of 7 days maximum. He has  _literally_ slapped a bodybuilder into next week unconscious. Mezo knows. He's seen it happen with his own eyes.

"That's the fourth punching bag you've broken  _today_. You better have some form of compensation for this, kid." Kasai-sensei growled, a smoking cigarette clenched between his teeth as he looked at the three other bag carcasses laying limply in the corner. Mezo gulped at the angry glare and nervously scratched the back of his head in shame. He had let his emotions get the best of him again today.

I'm sorry, Kasai-sensei. I'll go get another punching bag," Mezo tries, ducking out and trying to leave so he can grab another one and be spared of Kasai-sensei's wrath. His hopes die when He feels a heavy hand land on his shoulder (Literally, it feels like a fucking brick fell on his shoulder) and gulps as he slowly turns to face the gym owner, "Uuuuuuhh....I'm sorry?"

"You better fucking be." Kasai-sensei growls, taking the cigarette out and grinding it to a stub on his own palm, and Mezo will never not be intimidated by that, before the man lets out a sigh, "So what's bothering you, kid? I still got working ears." Mezo flinched. Was he that obvious?

"Kasai-sensei, what makes you think something's wrong?" Mezo tried, looking away. Kasai-sensei just gave him a deadpan look, one that made Mezo feel bad for the sheer stupid lie not even a deaf man would believe.

"Kid, you haven't been this damn violent since your delinquent days as the 'Osakabe Ward Kraken'." Mezo snorted at the sudden reminder of his delinquency phase, blushing at how dumb and outright cringeworthy he was back then. Damn his stupidity, and damn his family's stories of being delinquents. You're not fooling anyone. Something's botherin' you and you're trying to hide it. Spill. Bottling it up ain't never gonna work."

Mezo holds Kasai-sensei's glare for around two seconds before he relents and opens up, "It's about the USJ Incident." Almost immediately, Kasai-sensei winces at the mention of the already-infamous USJ Raid. Despite Nedzu's best attempts, he was unable to truly sweep the incident under the rug, and the media were currently picking the school apart like the vultures they were. Suddenly, the thought of talking about the incident seems not worth the time, but Mezo pushes on, “I just, I watched my classmates get tossed around the USJ while a few others remained and we had to fight for our lives. Just, swarms if villains and dozens of near misses that day. And Thirteen and All Might, _All Might_ , got wounded that day. Our home room teacher was nearly crippled in front of our eyes, and I just can’t keep wondering if I could have helped if I was just a little...”

”Stronger?” Kasai-sensei finishes for him, raising an eyebrow, taking another cigarette out of a pack in his right pocket, "You're a hero-in-training, Shouji. A fucking  _first year_. Veteran Pro Heroes would have been intimidated by how many villains were there. You think hero students could be brave in the face of so many criminals?" He lit the cigarette, taking a long drag before speaking, smoke leaking from his mouth as he did, "Despite that, almost all of you came out unharmed. You and your damn class pretty much surpassed most of the Pro Heroes with that one feat and you're  _still_ feeling inadequate?"

"....There were still people there that got hurt/ People that I, as a future Pro Hero, should have been able to protect. And they still got hurt because I was too busy holding off small fry to do anything about it." Mezo felt his hand clench into a fist as he spoke, "I know that we did good, but I can't help stop telling myself we could have done better. But a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link, and I....I can't afford to be that link. So I need to get stronger. I have to."

"....Look. I'll tell you a secret." Kasai-sensei grabs his right sleeve and lifts it up for Mezo, revealing an arm pocked with tiny, circular scars about a centimeter wide, if he's guessing correctly. They're bullet holes, or they used to be, he realizes. Kasai-sensei speaks as he stares, "Back around forty years ago, I was a naive little shit who thought that power meant everything. To me, who hit harder was the winner, who won the most was the king, and I was the one who had to win the most. My Quirk caused a boatload of trouble as a teen, and I crossed a few too many people on the wrong side of the law. This was the result. I barely managed to escape alive."

"I...." Mezo tried to find sincere words, but couldn't. In the end, he settled for a joke to lighten the mood, "...Wow. This feels like a cliche shounen manga scene." He replied, lightheartedly.

"Tsk. Cheeky brat." Kasai-sensei grumbled, though that didn't hide the way his lips tugged upwards for a few seconds, "What I'm trying to say is, strength alone ain't enough. In the future, you're gonna need wits and courage to solve an unsolvable situation. But....strength, despite that, is a real good place to start." Kasai-sensei looked thoughtful for a bit, before continuing, "Meet me here tomorrow. 4PM, two hours before the gym closes. I'll see if I can find a boxing instructor for you. Your punches were....so sloppy. They physically hurt me, kid."

"....Yeah, this is just like a cliche shounen manga scene." Mezo concluded, earning a snort from Kasai-sensei, "Alright, then. See you tomorrow, Kasai-sensei." His heart a little bit lighter, he prepares to leave the gym....until Kasai-sensei's heavy hand lands on his shoulder a second time, making him pause.

"Hey, uh, kid. What about my punching bag?" The gym owner growls, and Mezo gulps in sudden fear.

Oh dear.

* * *

 

Kyoka Jirou sat in her room, cocooned in blankets as she furiously typed away at the computer screen. A corkboard she had recently ordered hung above a previously-empty section of wall while her eyes ran over screen after screen of information. Her fingers typed at lightning speed, eyes scanned each fact that popped up for clues, and teeth gritted in pure frustration. It was late at night, three (technically four) days after the USJ Raid, and Jirou was running out of time.

With the sudden premise of villains not only able to infiltrate UA, but  _wound All Might_ , the timespan she thinks she has to hunt down the Librarian is suddenly very, very small. The possibility of the Librarian entering during the public event because no one knows how they looks is near 100 percent, and who knows what they can do.

She's hit nothing but dead ends, red herrings and roadblocks that have kept her from digging deeper. The only leads she has are uncertain eyewitness reports and half-baked suspicions. All she knows is that suddenly, since last July until Febuary, Midoriya apparently headed for the Library ritualistically and would go in for about an hour or two later. When the Librarian disappeared, almost immediately afterwards, Midoriya began to apparently go......out on dates.....with....a girl.....

.....Wait a minute.

She grabbed a new sheet of paper and, using the light of her computer, wrote what little she knew, trying to connect it all together. So far, she knew that the Librarian was presumably female. They were on Valentine's Day after six months of activity. Incidentally, Midoriya was reported to have went into the library when The Librarian first surfaced. After that, he's seen more frequently near the library, and Kyoka remembers hearing his voice in the library while she walked home. They sounded intimate, familiar with each other, and Midoriya grows happier over time. Six months later, the Librarian disappears off the face of the Earth, and Midoriya begins dating a girl almost immediately after. 

She looked at her notes. Something in her mind clicked.

"Oh my God, I can't fucking believe this," She groans, running a hand down her face. It seemed impossible, but what little she had scraped together made her brain point out the most insane, outrageous, unlikely answer possible, "I feel like a fucking idiot now." The theory she had probably wouldn't hold up anywhere without solid evidence, which she didn't have, but this suddenly became the most likely answer for her now.

Not only did Midoriya Izuku know who the Librarian was, he was probably  _dating her_.

She put her hands in her face and let out a deep sigh. "Fuck my life," she grumbled. 

The piece of paper she had written on just seemed to mock her.

* * *

 

Kirishima Eijirou sat glumly at the dinner table, picking at his dinner while his parents watched on, concerned. His brother was still in college overseas, so it was just him and his Crimson Riot merch since the beginning of the school year. The knowledge of the USJ incident still haunts him 3 days later, and the sheer fear at the possibility of a monster that, however dead it was now,  _wounded All Might_ eats away at him.

If there is one monster that could accomplish such a feat, why wouldn't there be more potentially out there? More creatures with enough power to wound All Might? The power to singlehandedly throw the hero society they lived in in turmoil?

Why wouldn't there be someone, or something, with the power to kill All Might?

The thought of it kills his appaetite, but he forces himself to eat, gulping down morsel after morsel of previously delicious food. When he's done, he quietly collects his plate and walks towards the sink to do his dishes. Eijirou isn't stupid. He knows the ramifications of something capable of killing the Symbol of Peace to appear.  The news of that Nomu wounding All Might would be enough to throw the entirety of Japan into chaos alone. Something able to kill All Might?

Japan, no, the world, wouldn't live past the next week.

He walks to his room sullenly after hugging and reassuring his parents. He knows how he's acting is worrying them, but with so many thoughts and doubts plaguing his mind, it was hard to act normal in such a situation. Closing and locking the door, he sat on his bed and looked up at the Crimson Riot poster adorning the wall opposite of him. His entire room was a shrine to Crimson Riot, the manliest hero around.

And yet, the face that would normally lift his spirits only dampens them.

He takes a Crimson Riot figurine standing on his nightstand. It's limited-edition, of the Pro Hero in his Silver Age costume back when he defeated the legendary villain 'Mountain King'. The current pinnacle of gigantification Quirks versus a Hardening Quirk honed to perfection. It was that victory that inspired Eijirou to become a Pro Hero.

"Is this what it means to be a Pro Hero, Crimson Riot?" He asks, looking into the eyes of the figurine, "Pain and fear and violence everyday? Is that what heroism is now?" He pauses, thinking over his words, "....What would you say if you saw what happened at USJ? What should  _I_ have done back there?"

The figurine, predictably, doesn't say anything back. It only stares at Eijirou, plastic and emotionless. Eijirou sighs and puts the figurine back in it's rightful place atop his nightstand, and simply sits there in contemplation for a few minutes when his phone rings. He picks it up and sees that Jirou's calling him. At this late at night? What the heck was she doing right now?

"Hello?" He asks the moment he answers the call, forcing a cheerful tone into his voice. If Jirou notices, she doesn't comment on it.

"I need your help." Jirou immediately answered, a slight tone of desperation in her voice. It's way too uncharacteristic of her, who's usually calm and stoic. That alone sets off alarms in his head. And he remembers Crimson Riot's words, hears them echoing in his ears.

_'Living without regrets. That's what chivalry is for me.'_

'It wouldn't be manly of me to not help a friend,' Eijirou thinks to himself, and he answers Jirou's plea with a serious tone, all traces of forced cheerfulness gone from his voice, "Tell me everything."

And she does.

* * *

 

"So." Ross says, smiling sweetly at Izuku. He's dressed in a cute black blouse and skinny jeans, with dark blue loafers and his red-framed sunglasses, and Izuku knows he would be admiring how Ross pulled that look off so well, or making out with his boyfriend if it weren't for the fact that he's sitting in a cafe with a guilty expression and a slight limp and Ross is visibly letting off an aura of....anger, to say the absolute minimum.

"So." Izuku replies, nervous and trembling. Ross can be an absolute doting sweetheart, if a tiny bit mischievous and  _really_  seductive, but God have mercy on whoever pissed him off. And considering how Ross worried about his health and physical state....maybe telling him Izuku had broken a finger and his foot was a bad idea.

The fact that they were currently sitting at Dagobah Beach after having bought some sweets didn't really help the situation. Izuku had thought for sure that appealing to Ross' love for peaches would have gotten him out of the doghouse for sure....

"You broke your finger creating a cavitation process in a lake." Ross raises a single finger as he speaks, adding another finger as he continues, "Threw yourself in front of a bio-engineered monster designed to  _kill the Symbol of Peace_ ," Izuku winces at the bubbling rage that begins to surface behind the calm voice as Ross raises a third finger, "And to top it off, you broke your foot throwing yourself in front of the leader of a group of villains bold enough to attack you in broad daylight, which you still won't tell me the name of." Ross' eyebrow is twitching now, and his smile seems very, very forced. Oh dear.

"....Yes?" Izuku squeaks out, more of a question than confirmation. He's pretty much done the couple's equivalent of putting himself on the couch now, didn't he? Ross pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a resigned sigh.

".....In a situation like that, I can't really blame you. Don't think you're off the hook, mister." Izuku nearly lets out a sigh of relief at that, before freezing in abject terror at Ross' next words, "Don't look so relieved. I'm taking away groping privileges for the rest of the day."

He sputtered, not in shock or surprise, but in despair as he registered what his boyfriend had said, "W-What?! But why, Ross?!" He asked, not ashamed to look a bit like a pervert. His boyfriend was one of the cuddliest people he knew, and taking away groping privileges was tantamount to saying he was reducing cuddling to vanilla hugging.

_He needed those cuddles, damn it._

"Well, what with you breaking your finger, I'm not going to let you strain your fingers that much after they just healed," Ross explained, and it was a  _lie_ , which they both knew. The true reason of 'I'm still angry at you, Izuku' went unsaid, but hung in the air like a heavy fog. Izuku just sulked at the (annoyingly) valid reason Ross was punishing him with.

"O-Ok...." Izuku relented, pouting. Ross winced and dug into his bag, pulling out a familiar grey and pink blanket, draping it over his and Izuku's shoulders. Izuku brightened a litle at the oh-so-fluffy feeling of the blanket, and put his arms around Ross, pulling him close for a hug and reluctantly keeping his hands where they were. It surprised Ross, who squeaked as he turned to face Izuku while being hugged, his chest pressing against Izuku's pecs.

_Squish._

Izuku blinked. Squish? He looked down, pressing his chest against Ross' again.

_Squish._

Ah. There was the feeling again. Something soft being pressed against his chest. Curiously, he reached over to Ross' chest and poked it.

 _Boing boing_. Ross blushed and yelped, covering his chest and glaring at Izuku with a half-outraged, half-embarrassed expression, his cheeks slightly puffed out.

"I-Izuku! Y-Y-You don't just poke someone's boobs like that!" He snapped, though his angry words were ruined but the high-pitched whining undertone in his voice. Izuku blinked at what Ross said.

"B-Boobs? But you're a boy...."

"Male gynecomastia is a v-very real thing, jerk...." Ross' voice slowly tapered off into an embarassed mumble, his voice barely audible to even Izuku. Though, that didn't exactly stop him from hugging Izuku, just presenting his head. Izuku almost instinctively began patting Ross' head, watching the cute villain boi sigh and melt against Izuku's form, cooing in pleasure. Izuku smiled a little at his reactions, running his hand through Ross' wavy locks. He could get used to this....

~~Later, when Izuku had enough time on his hands, he would head to his room and search up the definition of male gynecomastia. His resulting blush wouldn't stop even long after dinner a few hours later.~~

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

████████ ████████ slipped into a dark hallway at the school, cautiously looking around. It was currently midnight and everyone else should have headed home already. Bar the security robots and possibly Nedzu, ████████ was alone in the school, free to do what they wanted so long as they were careful.

████████ scanned the hallway to make sure it was clear, before silently walking down the hallway and entering the server room. Classes began tomorrow, so this was the only chance they had. Pulling a USB stick out of their pocket, they turned on a random computer and plugged it in, inserting a Trojan virus into the school mainframe and disguising it among the virus-ridden decoy servers. With the addition of a virus in a decoy server, no one would potentially pay attention to such an innocuous little thing. The virus would stay hidden, latching onto the real servers to siphon data and information off of them and feeding the League vital details needed to further their plans. All for One truly was a mastermind, planning this far ahead to insert bugs wherever was possible.

Their task done, ████████ removed the USB stick and put it back into their pocket, turning the computer off and sneaking out of the room. As they left the school grounds, checking for security cameras, ████████ could only hope that the school remained none the wiser to the plans set into motion.

For the sake of change, the hero system had to fall.

* * *

**Preview:**

**"The Sports Festival is coming up in two weeks," Izuku groans into the table, head filled with nervous thoughts and half-completed contingency plans. Ross gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder as the hero-in-training groans, "It's too short of a time for me to find someone to help me train, too. I'm gonna looooose..." Damn his low self-esteem and damn how much it affects him.**

**"Well...." Ross begins, and Izuku looks up at the villain, "Why don't I help you train?"**

**It takes Izuku a few seconds to register what his boyfriend says.**

**".....What."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing the chapter: All right, that should be enough fluff for Izuku and Ross, but how should I make this better?
> 
> Brain: Smol boi titties.
> 
> Me:
> 
> Brain: *maniacal cackling*
> 
> I have a dirty mind.
> 
> As for why most of the students here are so OOC, they just _went through a fucking traumatic experience._ They aren't just going to get attacked by a fucking mob and Nomu and come out all sunshine and rainbows, guys.
> 
> So, enjoy the angst (which I'm still sure I managed to fuck up a lot), and the sole section of fluff and subtle L E W D. Time for me to prepare the first half of the training ~~montage~~ arc. Thanks for reading, y'all.
> 
> Oh yeah, the traitor shows up here too, good luck guessing who they are. Muahahahahahahahaha.


	12. The Calm, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the break, Izuku can't get....well, a break. Now, it's time for him to prepare, so he can tell the world 'I am here'.
> 
> ((In which Izuku begins to train for the Sports Festival. A certain someone will be there to help him along the way. Part 1 of 2.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I spent a shorter amount of time than I expected writing this chapter. So, here's the currently longest chapter in the story, covering what happens immediately after the break!
> 
> Or, you know, the beginning of the training montage.
> 
> *Danger Zone song in the background*
> 
> Don't forget, if there are any typos, please tell me so I can fix them! Seriously, please do. I have no beta and I've made so many dumb mistakes that I fixed, and I'm still paranoid that there are some I missed.
> 
> I'm also thinking of showing the information and backstory for Ross, but as a separate story. Should I do that, or should I keep it in the main fic? Let me know what you think!
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!

The moment Izuku walked into the classroom, he could sense how tense it was. Everyone was still on edge, even now. Being through an experience like the USJ Incident wasn't something easily moved on from. He was still pretty sure he was stuck in a combat mindset like the rest of his class. Shaking his head a little, he entered the room and moved to take his seat, giving a concerned Iida and Uraraka a reassuring smile. Though, he had to wonder who their substitute teacher was going to be.

"Everyone!" Iida called out as he got up, facing the class, "Morning homeroom is about to begin! Please take a seat and stay quiet for the substitute teacher!" His arms did that somewhat-familiar chopping motion as he tried to calm the tense class down. Already, Izuku could feel the atmosphere lighten to Iida's behavior.

"Come on, man. We're all sitting. You're the only one up right now!" Sero called out lightheartedly, and everyone laughed a bit while Iida sputtered and chopped his arms some more. Despite that, Izuku saw that he was smiling a bit as Iida walked past him to sit down. Presumably at the class' reactions.

"Well," Another familiar but unexpected voice piped up from the doorway, "you're all awfully chatty this morning. Surely you all have enough energy for training today." Izuku gawked at the hobbling form of Aizawa Shouta as the unhealthily-determined Pro Hero limped his way to the teacher's desk. Good god, the man  _looked like a mummy!_

"You're already back, Sensei!? It's good to see you're doing so well!" Iida called out, but even he seemed doubtful that Aizawa was OK, judging by his expression. "T-Truly, you are undeniably a pro." The mutter of 'I don't think he's OK' from Uraraka, one Izuku barely heard, only seemed to make Iida's face fall more.

My welfare isn't what matters here. I'll heal over time. What matters is what happens next for all of you. Your fight isn't over yet." Aizawa said in an intensely grave tone. The sheer magnitude of what Aizawa was implying made Izuku perk up. What was going on? More villains? Another physical? _Fighting against All Might?_ "....The U.A. Sports Festival is in two weeks."

.....Izuku was sure now. His homeroom teacher was a fucking drama queen. Evidently, judging by the deafening screams of 'THAT'S SO DAMN NORMAL!', he was probably the only one that picked up on it. Instantly, after Aizawa's announcement there was chatter about the Sports festival and what it meant until Aizawa cleared his throat. The class quieted down momentarily, until someone (Izuku couldn't tell, but it sounded a lot like Kaminari), thought of a very viable question to ask.

"Wait a minute. We just had that massive villain attack at the USJ," Whoever spoke, their voice cracked a little at the mention and the atmosphere dipped before continuing, "Why are we having the Sports Festival so soon afterwards?!"

"Officially, this is to both appease the public media and show that the school's crisis management protocols are sound. Unofficially, this is our way of showing the League of Villains we're still up and kicking. That, plus  Nedzu thought it would be a great idea to bring your minds off of...." Aizawa trailed off, and nobody could blame him then. "Regardless, There are going to be hundreds of Pro Heroes at the Festival, and thousands more watching from agencies. This Festival is essentially your greatest opportunity _ever_ to be seen as an up-and-coming Hero. And to justify how much bigger than usual it is, not only will there be at least five times the regular police presence there, but All Might and Endeavor will be guarding the Festival as well. The sheer magnitude of this Festival is the highest in U.A. history." He took a juice packet out of his sleeping bag and took a long sip, "I think you can see why I was a little dramatic about it."

The sudden weight of the impeding Festival slammed into Izuku's, and likely the rest of the class', shoulders. The U.A. Sports Festival was Japan's replacement for the  _International Olympics._ A one-day competition that was shorter, bigger, and way more intense, all of  _Asia_ tuned in to see the next batch of hero hopefuls flourish on the field. To excel on the field was to earn the attention of Japan's Top #10. To win it as a whole? Every hero agency in Japan would be vying for you as a sidekick when you graduated.

"As I see you've all realized, this is one of the biggest events of your life. To be picked by one of the big-names is going to earn you a lot of experience and make your reputation skyrocket. But your chances to do so are limited. This is a once-in-a-year event, people. You have only three chances to make yourself known. _Make. Them. Count._ "

* * *

 

Right when lunchtime began, Izuku couldn't stop thinking about the Sports Festival. All his life, he'd wanted to be a hero, ridiculed and tormented for his ideals. Now here he was, at the top hero school in Japan, preparing to show off his skill to the world.

Aldera could go  _suck it_.

"Man, even after the Raid, I'm pumped!" Kirishima exclaimed, ironically pumping a fist into the air, "This is one hell of a big chance for the top heroes to notice us." Izuku couldn't help but smile a bit. After the announcement, the thought of the Sports Festival's boons had almost completely erased the negativity from the USJ Raid that shackled the class down today. If Aizawa had meant for this to happen, it had clearly worked.

"You're telling me! This is basically tossing ourselves into the spotlight for everyone to see." Sero's perpetual grin widened, "If we go all out here, this is one big leap to becoming a Pro Hero! All eyes on us and everything!" The thought of that may have made Izuku's eyes gleam at the notion. Becoming a Pro Hero so quickly? It was like a dream come true, to be able to help so many people so soon.

"Man, everyone's so excited about this, though...." He mumbled. Iida gave him a look.

"And you're not? This is one of, if not the biggest, chance we have to prove ourselves and add our names to the sanctity of the ranks of Pro Heroes! Of course we're all excited!" Iida exclaimed, though his body seemed tense and coiled, like a spring. It was like he was containing himself from cheering. Tsu's passing remark of 'That's a weird way to show excitement' only solidified his thought. Flabbergasted, he turned to to Uraraka for support  _holy whoa what happened to her._

"Deku, Iida. Let's do our best at the Sports Festival, got it?!" She roared at the top of her lungs, to the cheers and hollers of their classmates, "Heck yeah! Ah'm gonna crush it!" Uraraka pumped a fist into the air as she grinned eagerly. Izuku hesitantly pumped his fist with her, but couldn't help but sweatdrop a little. Wow, maybe the Sports Festival thing had worked a tiny bit too well. But now that he thought about it, how come Uraraka wanted to become a hero?

Hm. Maybe he'd ask her later. The lunchroom was a bit crowded, so after seeing Uraraka and Iida deciding to head out, he proceeded to follow them as well, hoping to chat with them.

~~He doesn't see Jirou glance at Kirishima, who nods and motions for her to follow. The two trail the greenette as he walks down the hall towards his friends. Neither of them see ruby-red eyes following their actions.~~

* * *

 

"Money?" Izuku asks curiously, watching Uraraka's ashamed nod. They were walking down to the cafeteria on the first floor, and talking about their own reasons to become heroes (Izuku wondered how they would react if they found out he was vying to be a hero to restore his boyfriend's faith in the system. It was a secondary reason, but a reason nonetheless.)

"Ultimately, pretty much." Uraraka sighed, rubbing the back of her head nervously, "compared to what Iida's reasons are, it's pretty selfish and kinda dumb, but it's for a good reason, I swear...."

"Any reason is truly a good reason!" Iida replied, chopping his arms furiously, "To seek a more comfortable lifestyle is a very good reason to become a hero! So long as you save civilians and keep trying to help others, it is a fine reason to try becoming a Pro Hero." Izuku watched Iida puff out his chest and nod as he spoke, trying to reassure Uraraka.

"it's not that. My parents run a construction company that began back during the First Quirk Age. You've heard of Uraraka Builders Incorporated, right?" Izuku perked up at the mention. They used to be a big construction company, but with the rise of Quirks and Quirk permits, their way of doing traditional construction soon fell to Quirk-aided construction, "Because of all the Quirk-aided construction, business is terrible. We're poorer than poor and the company keeps touching on the red every year."

"Wouldn't using your Quirk to move materials cut down on the costs, Uraraka?" Izuku asked, tilting his head a bit in confusion. Uraraka nodded eagerly at his question.

"Right?! I've been saying that for so long! But..." Uraraka looked down sullenly, "Whenever I tried to convince them to let me help them in the future, they always said it would be better that I tried to pursue my dreams. The thing is, I, I don't know when but....I guess one of my dreams now is to help my parents." She looked at Izuku and Iida with teary, yet determined eyes, "So I'm going to be a Pro Hero. I'm going to make all that money, and give it all to my parents. So they can have easy, simple lives. That's my dream."

Izuku beamed at what Uraraka said and Iida clapped, saying words of encouragement to the girl. "That sounds like an amazing dream, Uraraka! I really hope you can accomplish it!"

"Aw shucks, guys...." Uraraka said, poking her fingers together in embarassment. Before she could say anything else, there was a resounding footstep, and All Might turned the corner, muscular and powerful at the moment.

"Ah! Young Midoriya! I was looking for you!" Izuku must have had a questioning look, because All Might held up a wrapped bento box and beamed, "Would you like to have lunch together?" Izuku faintly heard Uraraka let out a coughing laugh at All Might's actions, but nodded curiously. What was this about?

* * *

 

"2 HOURS?!" Izuku squawked out, before covering his mouth and repeating in a lower voice, "2 hours?" His eyes were wide in shock and sorrow as All Might nodded, wiping at a hit of blood that had left his lungs.

"Unfortunately, it seems pushing myself led to me losing more time than I thought. I can barely hold that form for 2 hours now before I must disappear," All Might answered. He looked at Izuku and smiled, "don't apologize, alright? I would do it again in a heartbeat to protect all of my young wards. It wasn't your fault in any way. Anyways, I really wanted to talk to you about the Sports Festival. You still have trouble regulating One for All, right kid? What do we do then?"

"I'm not sure. But I managed to control the power output a little back so I didn't have any kickback. Beyond that, I don't know. I'm not sure how I managed to control it, but it's possible that with enough time, I can figure it out." Izuku answered, looking at his clenched hand. The memory of punching Shigaraki in the kidney without shattering his arm was still fresh on his mind, and Izuku was eager to figure out how he controlled One for All then.

"That's good to hear!" All Might encouraged, before his smile took on a somber undertone, "And....it's really reassuring. I'm running out of time. And there are villains out there that know it." He looked down, "The time for my retirement might come sooner than expected. And I chose you as my successor. This Sports Festival is one fo the biggest ones in the history of Japan. Every hero is will be watching you and your classmates for talent and power." His gaze turned grim as he continued, "I need you to make yourself known. Rise above the rest, and tell the world ' _I am here_ '."

"Tell the world' I am here'...." Izuku looked down at his scarred right arm, clenching it into a tight fist, "For some reason, I normally would be muttering and doubting myself right now. Or maybe I would be overthinking everything and trying to reason out everything. But for some reason, a reason not even I know...." He looked up at All Might and grinned. The Symbol of Peace saw it and grinned back.

"I feel like I got this."

* * *

 

"I don't got this," Izuku whined, sitting at a local cafe with Ross and sullenly lapping away at his ice cream. It was after school, and he was supposed to be enjoying his mint and blueberry ice cream, but the thought of the Sports Festival coming soon was terrifying, especially when All Might said that he couldn't help train Izuku due to his time limit and paperwork now.

"Cheer up, Izuku! I believe iin you! I know you can win the Sports festival!" Ross replied, both enthusiastic and optimistic. The peach melba and two scoops of fresh berry ice cream might have played into his good mood, but the way he beamed at Izuku let him know that Ross truly did believe in him. Still, his low self-esteem and worrisome side reared their heads, and he plopped his face into the table, barely managing to keep his ice cream still.

"The Sports Festival is coming up in two weeks," Izuku groans into the table, head filled with nervous thoughts and half-completed contingency plans. Ross gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder as the hero-in-training groans, "It's too short of a time for me to find someone to help me train, too. I'm gonna looooose..." Damn his low self-esteem and damn how much it affects him.

"Well...." Ross begins, and Izuku looks up at the villain, "Why don't I help you train?"

It takes Izuku a few seconds to register what his boyfriend says.

".....What."

"Yeah, I could totally help you train!" Ross continued, nodding happily as he took another long lick of his ice cream, "i spent a really long time honing my.....uh, Quirk into what it is today and stuff! I think I can help you train for a competition where Quirks are basically the centerpiece!" His boyfriend beamed at Izuku, who could only try to form words in shock.

"I, uh, well, you, what," Izuku stammered, trying to form a coherent sentence under the beaming gaze Ross had on his face, eventually managing to form a somewhat reasonable explanation to his plans,"I was thinking that m-maybe I could--"

"Eep!" Ross suddenly squeaked, and Izuku watched some melted ice cream slowly down his boyfriend's collarbone before he lapped at the dripping part, watching the ice cream slowly run down _his boyfriend's chest, tracing patterns on that porcelain white skin ~~and Izuku imagined Ross panting every day while they were 'together', sweat dripping down his soft and supple body as Izuku kissed the villain's neck and left hickeys for everyone to see, his hand curling to grip Ross' hair and pull him closer-~~_

"Izuku?" Izuku blinked and shook his head, the fantasy disappearing from his mind as he looked at his boyfriend wiping his chest off. He gulped, his mouth dry as he looked at Ross' face, remembering that day dream he had just had, "Are you OK? Your face is a bit red." God, what was wrong with him? He needed to get better hold on his hormones.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, no, I'm fine," Izuku reassured, shaking his head, "Wh-Where was I? I was thinking that m-maybe I could...." Ross' heartbroken face flashed through his mind, and he internally sighed. Sometimes, his desire to help others really sucked, "I'd love it if you trained me." Ross beamed brighter this time, and nodded happily, his locks bobbing up and down.

"Alright then! After we finish eating, I'll bring you over to the beach after we rest. We need to get a headstart in Quirk control, and I'm thinking of maybe refining your taijiquan kata a bit!" Izuku blinked at the sudden mumbling that Ross launched into, barely able to understand it at all. Was that what he was like sometimes?

"Waitwaitwait, slow down for a second. Why would we be going to the beach?" Izuku asked. The innocent, yet mischievous and slightly (dare he say it) evil smile he got in return sent shivers down his back.

"Why, for training, of course!"

* * *

 

**Day 1**

"Wait, Ross, do we really have to start so soon?" Izuku attempted to reason, keeping pace with the villain who was heading along the coastline. They had two weeks. Surely, Izuku had a bit of time to train, right? .....Right?

"The Festival is in two weeks, and you've managed to apparently break your arm twice in _two days_." Izuku winced as Ross' eyebrow twitched at the last two words, "I'm trying to fit in as much Quirk control training and hand-to-hand combat training into two weeks as possible, and I'm still not sure it's enough to get you through. Just trust me on this." Hand-to-hand combat?! Where did Ross learn all this-oh yeah, fighting Pro Heroes in literal pitch black darkness for half a year straight. "Alright. This is a good enough space."

Izuku looked around to see no one around. This part of Dagobah Beach was an empty, rocky cove with high sandstone walls blocking off vision for anyone outside the cove. It was a place nobody really came to, being too secluded and barely any sand to lay on. "What are we doing here?" He asked confusedly. He didn't see any way to really train his Quirk unless Ross wanted him to punch rocks. In which case, hell no.

"Alright, show me your Quirk." .....What. "Come on, show it to me. I need to see how it works in order to understand how to make it better." Well, if he wanted to see....

Green lightning surged into existence around his arm, his right arm glowing yellow while veins of pure red energy marred his skin up and down. Before he could swing, Ross held up a hand, "Don't swing. I can already see what you're doing wrong. Let go of your Quirk." Wait, what? Just like that? He felt kinda inadequate now, "Normally, a muscle enhancement Quirk buffs up a limb or body to it's maximum threshold, meaning it pushes that limb to 150 percent efficiency or strength or whatever. You said that every time you swing, your arm shatters, so that means there's more power in your Quirk. You're just shoving the power into your arm and forcing it past your maximum threshold, right?" Izuku gulped at the blunt and concise dissection of how he used One for All.

"W-Well, yeah, I usually concentrate....er,  _Super Power_ into my arm as a way to take anything down, even if it costs my arm," Ross' eyebrow twitched, and Izuku poked his now-normal fingers together, "I-Is something wrong?"

  
"'Is something wrong', he asks...." Ross mumbled, putting his face in a hand before glaring up at Izuku, "You've been concentrating  _what is essentially the currently recorded world's strongest strength enhancement Quirk into your arm and **blowing it up repeatedly. You should be happy you can still use your arm.**_ " Ross poked his side, "What do you use as an analogy to activating Super Power?" Wow, Izuku didn't really think the name 'Super Power' would catch on. Then again, a Quirk named 'Ungabunga' did exist in the world...

"Well, I just imagine an egg being cooked in a microwave and-ACK!" Izuku yelped as Ross flailed lightly, but persistently at Izuku, "W-what did I do wrong?!"

"EGGS EXPLODE IN MICROWAVES, IZUKU!" Ross yelled back, flailing a bit harder, "STOP BLOWING YOUR ARM UP!" He flailed for a few minutes longer before slowing down, pouting and growling angrily, "Instead of envisioning  _an exploding egg,_ " Oooh boy, Izuku was so screwed now, "Imagine water. A cup of water with a spoonful of salt is going to be saltier than a quart of water with a spoonful of salt, right?"

"Yeah, because of the ratio of water to salt being bigger-oh...." Was...was Ross really saying what he thought he was saying? "So I should make the vessel bigger and make the ratio bigger instead of concentrating it into my arm, right?" At Ross' nod, he closed his eyes and envisioned the swirling wine glass, cracking and barely held together. He imagined the 'liquid' pour into his arm, then envisioned invisible barricades previously cordoning off the rest of his body, fading out of existence, allowing the Quirk to travel throughout his body, permeating like a soft aura.

When he opened his eyes. Ross was beaming. He looked down and saw green lightning arcing up and down his entire body. The straining control he barely held over One for All on his arm was gone, replaced by a soft, blanketing feeling that wrapped around his very form. The energy was still and calm within him, but Izuku knew that it would react to the slightest movement he made.

"Aren't you glad you took my offer to train you this early?~" Ross asked teasingly, and Izuku grinned. For such a big problem with One for All to be fixed so quickly with a single snippet of advice....

Yeah, this would do nicely. Izuku stepped forward to thank Ross....and promptly launched himself forwards by accident with the power of One for All, screaming all the way as he essentially superglomped Ross. The two let out a small 'oof' in unison, and took a minute to regain their lost breath....before realizing Izuku was still hugging Ross. Izuku leapt back, "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

"I-It's fine! I want you to practice th-that, OK?" Ross squeaked out, blushing heavily, "The spreading your power all over your body thinking. Tomorrow, we'll cover actually regulating and moving with it. For now, keep doing it until it feels natural!" The boi hid his face in embarrassment and Izuku subtly gave him non-powered headpats, which only made him whine in embarrassment more.

Now, how to repeat spreading One for All all over his body?

* * *

 

**Day 2**

Ross was waiting for Izuku when he left school grounds, waving happily at the greenette when he spotted Izuku. When Izuku had returned home a bit late yesterday, his mom had fretted over him to make sure he wasn't hurt....right up until Izuku said that he was with Ross. Then his mother just paused and beamed, before slipping something he hadn't even bothered to look at yet, into his pocket. He didn't want to think about what it was at all. That way laid madness and blushing.

"Izuku! Ready for today's training?" Ross asked, excited. Why Ross was excited about helping a Pro Hero trainee get better at combat, Izuku would never understand. It wasn't like he was complaining though, what with how easily one of his biggest problems with One for All was solved in a day. Plus he got to spend more time with his boyfriend. That was always a good thing. Izuku just smiled and pecked Ross on the cheek as an answer, making the villain blush in joy. Judging from the lack of reactions behind him, either no one noticed or Kacchan steered them away. Huh.

He still didn't see why Kacchan was so afraid of Ross. Ross wouldn't hurt anyone if he wasn't threatened. He was kinda like a monarch butterfly: Pretty to look at and harmless, and then you try to hurt it and it turns out he's loaded with poison and lots of subtle ways to beat someone or someones in multiple fields.

He still was a tiny bit salty about losing that shogi match to Ross, sue him.

"We covered controlling your Quirk yesterday. Today, you're going to cover moving with it active," Ross replied. Izuku blinked in surprise. It had only been one day since he had managed to even learn the  _concept_ of controlling One for All to a reasonable degree, and now Ross wanted him to move around with it active?! Granted, he had been practicing at night, but still.

"So soon?" He tried, giving his boyfriend a worried look. One for All was a fickle Quirk. Even though Izuku was practicing all night (and he could sleep get through the day on, like, 4 hours of sleep), he wasn't sure where his control ended and the bones straining with power began. He calculated control over One for All's reserves to be around five percent only, before the surge of pure strength became too much.

"You already know how to control Super Power, but you can barely concentrate on keeping hold of that control while moving. If we try to cover this today, we should not only be able to better your control on Super Power, but you'll be able to get a good idea of how moving around with it active is like." Ross explained as they walked down towards Dagobah Beach, "It's gonna start with a few basic things, but we're going to escalate the more tasks you complete. That should give us a good idea of how good your control currently is."

"Fiiiine," Izuku grumbled, totally not pouting at all. He let his hand wander down and grope Ross' bottom, prompting a lewd moan from the villain as his ass was massaged, "You know, your butt being so sensitive is going to be a definite weakness if I ever go up against you in the future, Rocchi?" He murmured, using his pet name for Ross as the redhead pushed his butt against Izuku's hand.

"S-Stop that, Zu-kun~ I'll g-get mad~" Ross whined, using Izuku's pet name against him, even while he snuggled against Izuku as they walked. To the public eye, they definitely looked like a normal, loving couple, "B-Because, this is training, OK?~ After all th training, I'll....I'll...." Ross trailed off, blushing heavily before he looked up at Izuku, "A-Anyways, we're at the beach.~ We won't need to go to the cove, though. I want you to run a few meters with Super Power active, and try jumping along the way, to see  how it affects your movement."

"Got it!" Izuku gave Ross' butt one last hard squeeze, making his boyfriend emit a small mewl of pleasure, before he pulled his hand away and jogged over to the coastline. With some thought, he brought One for All to the forefront of his mind, control staining at the seams within his body as he began to do a light jog along the coastline. As he ran, he noticed that the beach seemed to be moving a bit faster than a light jog....

He looked down.

Izuku was practically bounding across the beach. With each light step he took, he moved about seven feet ahead. With each jump, a small leap that propelled him twice that distance and sped him up. He was practically sprinting across the coast at a speed that would make Olympic runners jealous, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat! Ecstatic, Izuku turned back to see how Ross was reacting to his speed.

Ross was struggling to keep up with Izuku, currently panting as he tried to catch his breath. Uuuuh, oops.

It took him less than a minute to run back over to Ross, displacing some sand from how quickly he stopped. Ross took the chance to collapse against his chest and groan in exhaustion, "Next....next time, slow down for me, OK? I have really bad stamina...." Ross wheezed, pushing his face against Izuku's chest more. Izuku just sighed and gave Ross headpats. Those always calmed him down.

Ross sighed and pushed his scalp against Izuku's hand, prompting a soft chuckle at Ross' behavior. Whenever he did that, he swore Ross acted like a cat, always eager to get more pats, and trying to get to Izuku's hand for more physical affection. It was a quirky little trait of his boyfriend, and one that Izuku absolutely adored. His hands slowly stopped patting Ross' head, and slid down to cup his cheek instead. It was still bright out, so Ross still wore his sunglasses to mitigate the light, but Izuku could see those intelligent, mischievous amber eyes looking back up at him behind those sunglasses, in his mind.

Ross nuzzled his cheek against Izuku's palm, smiling gently. Honestly, it took Izuku all his willpower not to kiss Ross then and there. Seeing that dainty porcelain face framed by hand hand, baby pink lips plump and calling to him, and  _dammit he was making it harder to resist a kiss_.

Eventually, Izuku pulled his hand away, disappointment weighing down in his heart. Judging by the saddened expression on Ross' face, he felt the same. Still, it could wait. There was training to be done, and both of them knew it.

"W-W-Well, ahem, well." Ross sputtered, clearing his throat before he tried to salvage what he was trying to saying, "I was going to see how you did in terms of moving around in open spaces, b-but I guess you did it yourself." Ross grinned up at Izuku, and he shivered, "Now show me how you fight with Super Power active. Gimme a few punches and kicks so I can see how your technique is."

Izuku smirked. Well, he was sure he could show off a little.

* * *

 

**Day 3**

For the last 2 days, Ross had been wearing the same clothes. Izuku wasn't sure if he just had a small wardrobe or was conserving clothes for the future, but he was getting kind of used to the blouse. The booty shorts were probably Ross' most favorite thing to wear, seeing as he wore them _everywhere_. So it was definitely a surprise to Izuku when Ross showed up in a black t-shirt and grey _yoga pants_ , because God forbid Ross from picking clothes and that he knew showed off his ass to Izuku.

'Curse you and your sexiness, Ross Dubh,' Izuku wailed mentally, even as he tried to keep a straight face when Ross approached him.

"S-So," Izuku said, desperately trying to keep a steady voice, "What are we going to do today?" His eyes kept wavering, trailing down towards Ross' pronounced butt before snapping back up without ever getting a glance, and he was visibly shaking in determination not to just grope Ross, consequences be damned. But dammit, why did his boyfriend have to tease him so?!

"We're going to do combat training today." ........What. Wait, did Ross really say they were going to do combat training today? While Ross was in those clothes?

Sweet merciful crud, Ross was going to kill him one day by accident.

"Combat training? What do you mean?" Izuku asked, his irises probably twitching up and down as he tried not to to admire his boyfriend's body and god damn it, why was it so hard? "I thought we had combat down yesterday."

"That was before I saw how you fought, Izuku," Ross explained, giving him a deadpan look, "I said to use everything at your disposal when you fought. The only thing you did was throw punches and a few judo throws. Not once did you kick, grapple, elbow, nothing. There was sand and rocks everywhere you could have utilized, but you stuck to brawling." Izuku coughed and looked away, blushing as they walked.

"W-well, I, uh, I'm not really used to combat situations, despite everything that's happened...." Izuku tried to defend. Despite that, Ross was right,and he had stuck to punches only, but at the same time One for All was still a borrowed power. Plus, a part of him yelled that All Might could use One for All with punches alone. This was a bit of a homage to the Symbol of Peace. On the other hand, it would be nice to have more options in a fight....

Ross pouted at him. And then stopped walking in a pose that made his ass stick out even more. Izuku could feel his doubt in learning more combat options shatter into a million pieces, the remnants covered over by a thick pink fog. With what little uninfluenced mentality of his not dedicated to hero work, he wailed mentally once again, 'Curse you and your sexiness, Ross Dubh!'

When they finally reached the beach, Izuku's face felt like a radiator, and his pants were awfully tight today. Ross looked back and, Izuku swore up and down, grinned evilly at him for a second when he saw how Izuku looked before adopting a neutral face. Ross made a stopping motion when Izuku began to head to the cove.

"We're doing regular combat today.  That means no Quirks at all." Ross said, gesturing at Izuku, "Alright, now pay attention. I'm going to show some kicks, and I want you to copy them whenever you can." Before Izuku could protest, Ross turned around and started to kick. He did simple high kicks aiming for the head, probably. Izuku couldn't tell. His eyes were drawn to the way Ross' ass moved with each kick.

_~~Grabbing Ross, pinning him against the wall of the cove, Izuku kissed down the crook of Ross' neck, listening to the pleasured moans and whines as he bit down on the collarbone gently, red hot fire burning through his veins. A hand slid up the thin cotton shirt, groping Ross' breast and squeezing, while another groped and massaged his ass, kneading it like bread dough. Ross looked at Izuku with watery, loving eyes and mewled his name. "Izuku. Izuk--"~~ _

"....u. IZUKU!" Izuku blinked, and shook his head. Ross was looking at him with eyes that were worried, but hid that undertone of mischief and love he had come to associate the villain with. Oddly enough, there was something else in those eyes now.... "Are you OK? You look like you spaced out for a bit there." Izuku gulped. Damn hormones, acting up at the worst times possible.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just, trying to envision how to do it," Izuku replied, his mouth feeling dry. That little fantasy had been so vivid and lifelike, and Izuku had wanted so desperately to do it in real life. Even now, his blood felt like it was boiling, and every instinct was screaming at him to take Ross here and now, but he squashed those thoughts viciously. He wanted it to be somewhere both of them would enjoy it, somewhere romantic. He had a feeling that Ross probably wouldn't approve of being pinned against a rocky wall, "L-Let's just continue."

"Oh! Sure! Alright, I showed you an example for a high kick, now I want you to try them out yourself," Ross ordered. Izuku nodded, and tried doing a high kick with his left leg, only reaching where Kacchan's chest would go, "No no no, it's like this, alright? Pivot the foot you're not kicking with and lean back a little." He physically adjusted Izuku's posture gently, before nodding at the results when he finished, "Alright. Try again."

When Izuku kicked this time, his foot went higher than before. Not by a lot, but enough to reach someone's chin if they were a few inches taller than him. "I did it! I did it, Ross!" Izuku beamed, wincing a little at the taut feeling in his legs. Ross noticed and winced, "Maybe I should have stretched before doing the kicks. Oh well, not like I can do anything about it."

"Sorry, my fault. I forgot to help you through the sretches." Ross apologized, looking down. Izuku smiled and just pet him on the head, and his boy friend smiled softly before he looked up, "Alright. You showed me a good high kick, even after not stretching. We're going to tone it down a bit and stick with some more basic kicks. This is a low kick."

Ross showed off a harsh kick aimed at the legs, guaranteed to snap a bone if ht in the right place. Izuku almost missed it, what with him staring at the way even that one low kick made Ross' ass jiggle lewdly. Izuku gulped at the sight.

This was going to be a long training session....

* * *

 

**Day 4**

Training with Ross was becoming a bit of a routine for Izuku, even after only three days. Izuku personally blamed it on All Might's ultra-rigorous training plan, his instincts having ingrained the ability to follow routine at a whim as a result. Then again, without that training plan, he wouldn't even be here, so it was fine.

So, what are we going to do today?" Izuku asks as he and Ross walk towards Dagobah Beach yet again. Today was a half-day because of Showa Day, so they have more free time, which means more time to train. Plus, there was a pop-up cat cafe in celebration of Showa Day that Izuku had been looking forward to. Maybe Ross would have liked to go afterwards. For now he needed to concentrate on training.

"We're going to work on your combat skills with Super Power active today," Ross answered, pouting angrily at him. It looked like he was still a little angry at being denied a kiss yesterday, but turnabout was fair play. Vengeance for all the times he was teased with kisses from Ross and promises of more to come. Sweet, sweet vengeance-wait what, his combat skills?

"What do you mean, combat skills?" Izuku blurted out, his thoughts finally catching up to what Ross had said. He frowned, and looked at his boyfriend. Was something wrong with the way he fought? It seemed perfectly fine to him....

"Don't worry, Izuku, I'm not insulting you or anything. You've gotten the hang of moving around with Super Power easily, but that's for moving only. You need to constantly keep it under control, which is easier said than done in a fight." Ross explained, making small hand gestures to emphasize some of of points, "You're gonna be shadowfighting so you can get used to the feeling of Super Power more, and what I see is gonna be able to help me plan out tomorrow's training."

"Shadowfighting? Like those things boxers do to train against opponents before a fight?" Izuku asked, tilting his head.

"It's similar, but instead of just punching, you're going to be using everything at your disposal. We'll be going back to the cove to train there. Don't wanna be seen in public throwing punches with your Quirk active and all that," Ross replied, "You've been in U.A. for two weeks and already, villains attacked your class. This is also going to act as combat training, too."

"Alright, then. Um, Ross?" Izuku asked, a nervous feeling suddenly gripping his heart. They had been on a bunch of dates during their relationship, but this was actually the first time he would be the one taking the initiative, "Well, there was this pop-up cat cafe near the library for today only, and I w-was wondering if you want to go eat there after training? Like a d-d-d-d-d-date?" Damn his insistent stammer and his prominent blush. Ross froze on his tracks, his face erupting into a blush possibly even redder than Izuku's.

"Th-th-that remains to be seen! I-If you do good I'll go with you!" Ross squeaked out, oddly unprepared for Izuku asking him out for a change. Was Ross actually not used to Izuku taking the initiative? He'd have to remember that for the future...

The rest of the walk was quiet, with the two unable to get rid of their blushes until they beached the beach. Even then, there was still pink in Ross' cheeks and probably in his own, but he put it aside as soon as they entered the cover, green lightning blazing above his skin as he stepped to the center of the cove. Each step crushed pebbles beneath his feet into dust, and he made a fist, testing his control still iffy, but marginally better control over One for All.

'Imagine the wine glass growing, pouring the liquid into the pathways within my body....' Izuku chanted within his mind, getting a good hold of One for All. With that mantra, he began to throw a punch with One for All active. Everything matched up. The power coursing through his veins surged with intent as Izuku threw his fist forwards.

It disappeared just before the punch finished.

Abruptly, One for All vanished from his mental grip and, though there was a gust of air from the sheer pressure gathering at his fist, it was significantly smaller than if One for All had stayed within grasp. He looked at his hand confusedly. When he swung his hand, he had lost thought of One for All for just a millisecond, and this was the result. He heard Ross tsk behind him.

"Just as I thought. Super Power lives up to it's name, but you need to focus control into yourself to use it. If you lose focus, chances were that you're going to lose control of Super Power and it'll disappear. Alright, I want you to keep practicing shadowfighting with Super Power active. You're going to have to multitask and set up mental priorities to do so, so if you need help, let me know." Ross instructed, his voice suddenly taking a serious tone, unlike his voice from the last three days. Still, it was a good way to exercise control over One for All, so Izuku nodded, beginning to envision Kacchan's shadow and began shadowfighting, dodging perceived blows and hitting back with One for All enhanced fists tuned to adequacy.

The following training lasted 3 hours, filled with Izuku essentially fighting shadows of his classmates from what he had seen during battle training, and trying to stay focused on One for All as well. If he hit a dead end, he either tried to figure out ho to compartmentalize his thoughts and separate one thought from another, or he would ask Ross for help. For all his status as a villain, Ross really lived up to his name as 'the Librarian', and seemed to have extensive knowledge on how to control a Quirk like One for All....or how to control Quirks in general, really. At the end of training, his control over One for All was better than yesterday, and he was stretching out some kinks in his shoulders from all the swinging.

"So, did I do good, Rocchi?" Izuku asked innocently, looking over to Ross for approval. Ross smiled and nodded, approval blaring off of his very form. A verbal answer wasn't needed to show how happy Ross was at how well Izuku was doing. A mischievous glint gleamed in his eye at that, "So does that mean we're going to see that cat cafe then?"

And just like that, Ross froze, before he quickly recovered and nodded.

"O-Of course! You did an amazing job today, so of course we c-can go!" Ross said, his slight stammer and red face betraying the facade of confidence he had up. Izuku smiled happily, taking Ross' hand, and prompting a small surprised squeak from the boi. Regardless, Izuku noticed that he seemed to follow Izuku eagerly, still blushing like a lovestruck girl. Not that Izuku wasn't doing any better. 

A small part of his mind wondered if this was a sign that Ross was a sub.

The walk to the cat cafe was thankfully short, as the cat cafe set up near the Musutafu library, which was actually only around ten blocks away from Dagobah Beach. The sign 'Showa Neko' hung proudly over a small but bright building two blocks from Ross' old stomping grounds, and the meows and purrs of multiple cats resounded from within the cafe. Already, he could feel Ross tense, and looking back revealed an excited look on his boyfriend's face.

"You like cats?" Izuku asked curiously, and Ross nodded eagerly, bouncing up and down in anticipation. He....looked a lot like a kid in a candy store. Or an excited kitten. Seriously, most of Ross' mannerisms were so damn catlike Izuku was surprised he didn't have a cat or cat-related Quirk. Still, the way Ross was acting dragged a laugh from Izuku's lips.

"Welcome to Showa Neko! How many seats?" A waiter asked the moment they entered the building, Ross' mouth dropping over as he looked at all the cats. Izuku smiled softly at Ross' face, "Sir?"

"Oh! Just two seats, please." Izuku replied. The waiter bowed and led the couple to a window table facing the street. Two menus were already prepared and laying on the table, and the chairs were nice and cushioned with puffy velvet pillows. The moment they sat down, a white-furred cat with two different eye colors strolled over from one of the corners of the cafe and leapt onto Ross' lap, pawing them for a few seconds before curling up and taking a nap. Ross looked ecstatic as he stared at the cat, emitting a high-pitched squeal that had Izuku giggling a bit. A calico meowed at his feet and pawed at him, as if demandiing to be petted. Izuku picked the cat up and began petting it's head, stroking down it's back and causing it to purr generously.

"Have you two-oh! I see you've met Miso and Ube." The waiter said, smiling at the sight. When he saw Izuku's confused face, he clarified, "Miso is the white Turkish Van cat, and Ube is the calico on your lap. All the cats in the cafe are named after food. It's a thing the owner likes to do." He smiled gently, "Have you two decided to order yet?"

"Ah. I'll have the hiyayakko, green tea and the strawberry parfait," Izuku answered, petting Ube, who licked his hand. He turned to Ross, who was gently stroking Miso out of sight. "What about you, Rocchi?"

"Hm? Oh, I'll have the seasonal Summery Berry Medley Parfait and a peach cobbler, please." Ross replied, rubbing Miso's chin as the Turkish Van slept. The sight of Ross being so gentle and yet so enthusiastic brought a smile to Izuku's face. Yeah, bringing him here was definitely the right choice. When Ross looked up and smiled gratefully at Izuku, he only felt that thought confirm itself multiple times in his head.

As more customers began to file in, and the pleasant sound of quiet chatter began to fill the cafe, Izuku enjoyed his own little slice of heaven with his boyfriend, enjoying great food and watching a cat curl up and slowly fall asleep on his lap, just like Miso on Ross'.

Yeah. It was nice.

* * *

 

**Day 5**

It was April 30th, the last day of the month, and Izuku was still jittery about two days ago. The training session had been both a combination of heaven and hell for the poor greenette, as he feasted his eyes on the glorious sight that was Ross' bubble butt in yoga pants. It was _right there_ , and Izuku forced himself to ignore it with little avail.

Ross was an unrepentant tease, but Izuku swore, one day, he would get vengeance. Vengeance, he says!

"Today, we're going to be be working on using the environment to your advantage," Ross said, thankfully back in his previous outfit of the white blouse and  ~~ _glorious_~~ booty shorts. Izuku tilted his head at Ross, prompting more explanation, "Being a Pro Hero isn't all about power and courage. There are going to be enemies you can't beat with your fists alone. Even All Might could have an enemy out there he couldn't beat with raw power."

Izuku froze at the suggestion, sweating at how close it was to the actual situation with All Might, "Y-yeah, like N-Nomu, right?" Ross tensed for a few seconds, but nodded. The reminder of that monster from the USJ probably still made him worry about Izuku, "But what do you mean by using the environment?"

"Look around you, as we walk. What do you see? I want you to speak out loud while you do this." A weird request, but OK. Izuku looked around as he and Ross walked down to Dagobah Beach. It was quickly becoming their training grounds, for Izuku at least. His eyes picked up multiple items of interest as they walked.

"I see a glass bottle being held in a kid's hand. A red balloon in her other hand. A set of chairs and a table over at the cafe we usually go to. A few big pebbles, a stick here and there," Eventually, Izuku gave up at the 'exercise', "What use was that exercise, Ross? You only had me point out a few common things everyone has."

"The bottle can be used t stun someone before slitting their throat," Ross says as if he's discussing the weather. Izuku almost freezes at the abrupt tone change, but Ross doesn't stop, "The balloon could have been used to distract enemies before incapitating them, or filled with a neutralizing knockout gas with enough materials. The chairs can act like blunt weapons and platforms to boost yourself in an escape. The table can be used to flat out stun someone by slamming their head into it repeatedly. Even the pebbles can be used to blind an enemy, and the stick can be sharpened into a shiv."

"Wh-Where are you going with this, Ross?" Izuku rasped, his mouth suddenly dry, and not in the good way. Ross turned to him as they arrived at the beach.

"The world is full of weapons, Izuku," Ross says, cold and distant as he gives the hero-in-training a piercing gaze, "A car, a chair, a rock. From the biggest buildings to the smallest stones, everything can be weaponized with the right mindset and the right situation. A good fighter, Hero or not, has to remember that sometimes, it's better to fight dirty and live than to fight honorably and die. Pro Heroes nowadays stick too much to their Quirks. They lose their lives over fights when they could have turned the tables with a something as simple as a soup pot." Ross' gaze turned even more emotional, "I am going to teach you to fight dirty, and fight desperate. Because one day, Izuku, it  _will_ save your life."

Izuku stared at his boyfriend for a few seconds, slowly nodding. He wasn't sure how to react to the sudden intensity of Ross' impassioned speech, so he resorted to the only thing he would do when Ross was annoyed or angry.

He gave Ross headpats.

Almost immediately, Ross was cooing and pushing his head into Izuku's palm, before blushing as he pouted at the greenette, "H-Hey! Izuku, I'm trying to do something serious here!" Ross whined, before he was silenced by more headpats from Izuku.

"Ssssssshhh," Izuku commanded, stroking his fingers through Ross' hair, "Just enjoy the headpats, Ross. You know you like them." Ross pouted with cute puffy cheeks, but relented, looking like an angry kitten that was being comforted. Izuku couldn't help but giggle at the way such an impassioned, pragmatic villain was transformed into this soft, cuddly, loving bookworm with the mere prospect of being patted on the head.

"Don't think this gets you out of training, mister!" Ross tried, though the way he softly grabbed Izuku's hand and nuzzled the palm with his cheek made the intimidation factor plummet. Izuku smiled. Just like a kitten, he swore.

A part of him openly felt glee at the prospect of fighting Kacchan and spontaneously yanking a tile out of the floor and bitchslapping him with it. Yeah, that would be really nice.

* * *

 

**Day 6**

It was finally May, and Izuku was one month closer to completing a semester at U.A......Never mind the fact that April was barely a month for the school year, with everything that happened. Izuku walked out of the school a bit cautiously. He was sure that Jirou and Kirishima had been watching his the last few days, but today was the first day he had caught them actually staring. Not only that, but earlier, he had seen them speaking to Kaminari and Sero. After that, Kaminari and Sero always stuck a tiny bit too close for comfort.

Making sure he wasn't being followed, Izuku immediately headed for the beach. Ross wasn't at the entrance today, so Izuku headed down to Dagobah beach to see if Ross was there. If something had happened to Ross, Izuku wasn't sure exactly how he would react to the news. As soon as he arrived, there were two things he noticed.

One, Ross was in a pink tank top and the yoga pants from two days ago, so Izuku almost  immediately knew that he was going to have another heavenly/hellish training session today by virtue of Ross' bubble butt. And two,  the beach was oddly populated today. It wasnt unnatural, a lot of people visited Dagobah after Izuku had cleaned it. But with the school year in session, it was oddly to see so many people enjoying the day, specifically today.

Wait a second....Oh yeah, it was Golden Week. Izuku had honestly forgotten, what with studying, school and training. Wow, he had been spending the beginning of Golden Week training....oh well. If he wanted to get better for the tournament, this was a necessary thing to do. School would probably continue despite the national holidays, but with today being the official day Emperor Naruhito from the Dark Quirk Age era became Emperor of Japan, today was both a day of hard work and celebration.

"Izuku? You're mumbling again," Ross' voice sounded out in front of him, and Izuku looked up to see his boyfriend looking at him  _wow, Ross made that tank top look good_ , "Something wrong?"

"I, uh, no, I'm okay." Izuku replied, looking around, "I just remembered that it was Golden Week. It's still kind of a big surprise, with today being Emperor Naruhito's inauguration day. I thought most people would be at their jobs." Indeed, before, the beach was mostly empty, with the occasional beach bum and straggler roaming the coastline. Now, the beach was packed as men and women tanned on the sand, or swam in the crystal blue waters. He could see children running up and down, laughing joyfully as they played tag or hide and seek, "Anyways, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, since you asked~," Izuku recognizes that tone. That tone spells mishcief and erections galore. He can already feel his body shivering in fear and embarassent, "We're going to be practicing grapples and holds today. It's a good way to subjugate enemies without using outright violence in a fight. Learning grappling really helps in a pinch." At that, Izuku felt his face pale as Ross giggled. He slowly looked down at Ross, who was definitely grinning evilly, "Don't worry~ I'm sure you'll enjoy it~"

"....You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He managed to squeak out, a high-pitched keen emitting from his throat when Ross nodded, pressing his chest against Izuku's. The hero student just grumbled a little and patted Ross' head, "You know you're just going to distract me if I keep seeing your butt, right?"

"Eh? But that's part of training, too." Izuku blinked at Ross' words. Wait, what? "There are a lot of villains that use sex appeal and seduction to distract heroes during a fight. The slightest slip up in a battle could mean your death. Really, this is a win-win situation for me. If you don't get distracted, we'll be covering two fronts at once. And if you  _do_ get distracted _....._ " Ross grinned and wiggled his ass, drawing Izuku's eyes, "My, you love my butt, don't you? If you keep getting distracted, that just gives me an idea of what you might want to use if we ever do 'it'~."

"It? What do you mean by.....oh." Izuku's face erupted into red as he realized what Ross was talking about. Before Ross could say another word, he picked the boi up and headed towards the cove, "Well, we better get to training no time like the present please don't tease me anymore!" He babbled frantically. Ross tapped his shoulder, looking up from the bridal carry he was in.

"Izuku, we're practicing here." Here?! With an audience?! Izuku could feel his dignity curling into a ball in the corner and weeping while he stared at Ross in horror, "Well, the cove floor is littered with sharp pebbles and rocks, and there's always risk of infection. I don't want you to get hurt or sick, you know?" That.....was actually a pretty good point, Izuku conceded. Didn't mean he was a fan of it, though.

"You're evil, even when you try not to be...." Izuku whined, though he set Ross down and stretched his arms, "Alright then. We're going to be training with grapples and holds, right? Let's get started." As if a switch flipped, Ross grinned for a near-unnoticeable second before his face went stone cold, and he settled into a strange combat stance. Izuku gulped and hopped on his feet a few times, before running haphazardly towards Ross.

The next four hours were possibly the worst  he'd had all week, and Aizawa had given them a pop quiz on heroics, so that was pretty high up there. If Ross wasn't pressed up against Izuku as they grappled, he was sitting on top of Izuku, his bubble butt squished against Izuku's pecs or groin as he pinned the hero student down. Any pins Izuku managed to get Ross in, and those were few and far in between, were almost immediately broken out off by Ross' slippery movements, before Izuku found the tables turned on him. As if that wasn't bad enough, Ross would throw in lewd remarks between his tips to better his grappling, and his movements were, as far as Izuku could tell, deliberately arousing as hell.

"Oh?~ You like when I sit on you like this, don't you?~" "Izuku, you pervert.~ I can feel something hard poking against my butt~" "You're looking awfully red, Izuku.~ See something you like?~" "Come on, Izuku~ I know you can do better than this....in more ways than one~" "Oh, what if I do this?~ Rub rub, rub rub.~"

By the time the training session was over, Izuku was blushing heavily, cross-legged and had pants that felt like moving in them would rip due to how hard his, er,  _thing_ was. Ross was standing nearby, grinning smugly while Izuku laid on the sand, glaring up at his boyfriend. The evil,  _evil_ incubus-in-human form just giggled and leaned down, kissing Izuku's cheek.

"You, Ross Dubh, are an evil, evil boy," Izuku hissed, though his words didn't have any steel in them. Ross just smirked and sat on Izuku's chest one last time, wiggling his bottom, and Izuku was immediately reminded of the _Marshmallow Hell_ those cheeks could be.

"You know you liked it, Izuku~" Ross purred back, and Izuku just looked away, grumbling under his breath. While they had grappled, it had drawn in a small crowd from the beachgoers, so now there was a small audience cheering and hooting at the spectacle, with the occasional leering wannabe nice-guy. As Ross got up and stretched, Izuku saw said nice-guys follow his movements. "Don't forget my tips, Izuku. Grappling is going to be a huge help in the tournament. And...for other things~" At this, Ross licked his lips and sauntered away, the nice-guys walking after him, and Izuku shivered both in embarrassment and arousal.

Great. Now he had to change his pants.....

* * *

 

**Day 7**

It was Sunday, which meant that Izuku didn't have school today. A welcomed day off from the grueling trials of the Hero course, especially with Jirou, Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero apparently following him everywhere at school. Izuku still had no idea why they were following him around, but he was getting pretty desperate to escape them, even if it was only for a day.

For a Sunday without Ross training him, or school, he went about it normally: He wokeup, brshed his teeth and washed his face, and left his room to help with chores. He spent time cooking with his mom, lifting weights, and doing the laundry. Just a little self-training and a relaxing day. Still, he was pretty sure Ross had a training plan for today that was going to hit him as the least expected time possible.

He was right.

Around 4 in the afternoon, there was a knock on the door, and Izuku perked up at the noise. Was Aunt Mitsuki coming over or something? As if reading his mind, Mom's voice piped up from the kitchen, "Izuku, can you get that? I think it's the new delivery for your All Might fidure!" Izuku's eyes gleamed as he rushed over to the door, eager to see his new figure. He opened the door to reveal.....

.....Ross in a sportswear t-shirt and his booty shorts, looking down at a leather wallet, wait what.

"Uh, Ma'am? You dropped your wallet at the supermarket, and I wasn't able to find you afterwards, so I came to return--" Ross looked up at that moment, and paused, ".....Izuku?"

"Ross? What are you doing here?" Izuku gaped, looking from the wallet to his boyfriend, then back to his wallet. Was that Mom's....

"Izuku? Who is-oh! Hello there." Inko greeted, her eyes widening as soon as she saw Ross, "Is, is that my wallet? I've been looking for that all day!"

"Oh, here. You dropped it at the supermarket and I noticed. I couldn't find you afterwards, so I.....might have peeked inside to see your address so I could return it." Ross explained, holding  _Mom's wallet_ out to her. Izuku gave Ross an angry look, who shrugged in return, "Sorry for all the trouble. I just wanted to return this as soon as possible."

"Oh, no, it's fine! I was so worried I had lost it and someone else would take it for themselves! Thank you for this," Mom replied, smiling sweetly, "Please, come in. I have some tea brewing, and cookies in the oven." Mom beamed, and Izuku was absolutely certain that she was planning something. Having a prominent lawyer as a mother, Izuku knew how crafty his mother could be. Especially in matters related to Kacchan.

Really, he was pretty sure she was the sole reason Kacchan wasn't cockier.

"Oh, it's okay. I wouldn't want to impose on you--"

"They're Pesche Dolci peach cookies."

"--And your wonderfully delicious cookies! Thank you for the kind offer, ma'am." Ross' demeanor changed within an instant, and Mom moved aside so he could let himself in. His nose twitched, and he beamed, "Again, thank you for the kind offer, miss...."

"Inko, young man. Midoriya Inko." She held out a hand, which Ross shook, "I need to go check on the cookies. Izuku, please keep this young lady company." Before Izuku could say anything, Inko quickly headed into the kitchen and left Izuku alone with Ross. Who was face down on the table, groaning in exasperation. But why? Oh yeah, Ross had a tiny complex about his looks.

"Why does everyone think I'm a girl?" Ross whined, "It's obvious I'm a boy. Right, Izuku? It's totally obvious I'm a boy, right?" At that, Izuku looked away, not willing to answer the unintentionally loaded question. Ross huffed and pouted, but looked away, "Don't think you don't have training later.  You wanted me to train you for the tournament, as we need to fit as much as possible in."

"I know, I know. Don't worry about it." Izuku sighed and reached down, stroking Ross' hair, "So what are we going to do today? I really hope it isn't as long as our usual training sessions. I've been planning to help Mom around the house today." Ross shook his head, patting Izuku's hand in reassurance.

"Don;t worry, it's only one hour today. But today is going to definitely be harder than the rest of our training sessions together." Izuku looked skeptical at that, raising his eyebrow in both confusion and disbelief. What could possibly be harder than yesterday's training session, with constant grappling and teasing that distracted him to no avail? It was hard to remember the material without blushing heavily, which made it near impossible for Izuku to remember in public, "We're going to be sparring today. Quirk usage is allowed, and we're going all out. You're going to utilize everything I've taught you so far to beat and take me down."

Oh.

So that's how it could get harder.

"S-S-Sparring?! Are you sure?! What if I hurt you, or, or we get caught using our Quirks, or-" He was silenced by Ross getting up and putting a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry. It'll be during the evening, when the hero patrols are basically nonexistent at the beach. I'm thinking about 7PM, if you've already had dinner? You can come later if you want, but 7PM is the earliest." Ross paused, his face thoughtful as he lowered his finger, "By the way, how did your mother know I would stay for peach cookies?"

"Oh, that. I might have...told you we were...dating. Without revealing your villain identity, I mean." Izuku blushed at the memory of Mom demanding details on Ross, "She was very insistent on details. She approves, by the way." He paused as he realized something, "Mom probably planned this out, didn't she?"

"I don't know what you mean, Izuku~" Mom's voice suddenly popped up from behind him, and they both jumped and turned to see her holding some cooled peach-shaped cookies laying on a baking tray. Izuku could smell the strong fragrance of peaches emitting from the cookies, and Ross' stomach audibly growled, "Here. Take some for the road, young lady. I hope I'll see you later." She held out a small plastic bag filled with the cookies and smiled kindly.

"Th-thank you," Ross stuttered, taking the bag and looking at Izuku before standing on his tiptoes and pecking his cheek, "I'll see you later, Izuku. Don't forget training, OK?"

"G-Got it." Izuku replied and Ross walked out of the apartment after waving goodbye. Mom looked over at Izuku and smiled, patting Izuku;s hand. He blushed as he remembered that she probably orchestrated everything.

"She seems like a nice girl." Mom said simply. Izuku only groaned, embarrassed.

* * *

 

It took a little bit of convincing, but after scarfing down a hearty chicken katsudon bowl for dinner, and helping Mom wash the dishes, Izuku got dressed for waved goodbye to her. Telling her how long training would take, and promising to stay safe when he left and got back was probably enough to sate her worries, but maybe throwing in Ross' hobbies and Quirk would help them bond a little.

It wasn't that dark out yet, but the street lights were starting to turn on, and when Izuku reached the beach, Ross' sunglasses were off, and he was watching the clouds. When Izuku felt the soft sand run under his feet, Ross perked up, "Izuku! You're here, yay! Are you ready to spar now?" Izuku clenched and unclenched a fist to test his grip strength and, finding it satisfactory, replied.

"Yeah. Let's do this." The hero-in-training wore a t-sirt that said jacket, and khaki shorts for mobility. Hearing what he said, Ross stood up and stretched, before grabbing his tank top and slipping it off of him. When Ross turned, Izuku's face _erupted_ with steam.

Ross was wearing a black sports bra and his booty shorts, as well as black and white sneakers and summer socks. His hair was pulled into a messy ponytail with a black hairband and his piercing amber eyes stared Izuku down as he took a stance. Taking off the tank top revealed that Ross had the barest hint of abs on his stomach, so hard to see that you would have to squint to notice. As he began to bounce on his feet, his freckles seemed to mar his porcelain white face like stars, forming constellations that Izuku wanted nothing to do but trace them with his fingers.

"Come on. A villain won't give you time to prepare yourself in the future!" With those words, Ross leapt towards Izuku, a palm out to strike. Izuku barely managed to get into a four-six stance before Ross thrust his palm out, and Izuku moved to block it.

Only for Ross to use his palm to slap it aside and use his other hand to sock Izuku in the stomach. There wasn't much strength in the punch, but it was enough to make Izuku jolt in surprise. And it only got harder from there.

It was evident that Ross was, by trade, a dirty fighter, but the fact was made more evident when Ross seemed to fight with a formless style. He struck fast, struck efficiently, and always stayed out of punching range for Izuku when done. If Izuku swung at him, he dodged and dealt a blow to the chest. If Izuku kicked, he grabbed and redirected the leg to try to trip Izuku. Grapples were turned against him, moves to trap him were countered with ease. Every attack Izuku did was systemically dismantled by Ross, who had gone quiet.

Izuku threw a textbook punch at Ross' stomach, who used a hand to push his fist from it's intended course and swept a leg against his ankle, taking a leg out before he hooked an arm against Izuku's and fell, dragging Izuku down with him. They fell in a way that pinned Izuku's arm down, before he used his other arm to flip himself over and try to kick Ross. The villain jumped back, still in his combat stance, and kicked some sand at Izuku, who rolled out of the way and sprang to his feet.  At his command, One for All surged forth, green lightning blazing along his skin. Ross' eyes narrowed and his stance shifted, just a little so his arms hung from his stomach.

Izuku kicked off, doing a high jump kick at Ross, who simply moved his head out of the way, and used a hand to grab Izuku's leg, turning his momentum against him when Izuku found himself faceplanted against the sand. He rolled to his left as a dainty foot stomped down on where his head was, before grabbing a handful of sand and throwing it up at Ross. The villain, caught unaware, closed his eyes and rubbed at them while Izuku sprang towards him, hoping to catch him unaware. Ross moved out of the way, eyes still closed before they opened, the sand successfully rubbed away. Letting out a tsk, Izuku swung his fist with a cry of 'Detroit Smash!', causing a gust of wind that blew sand at Ross, forcing him to cover his face. 

Still, it wasn't enough. Ross charged through, his stance fluid and shifting. When Izuku tried to dodge, his arms shot out and grabbed onto Izuku's, yanking him closer before headbutting his chin. Then he pulled up and used his momentum and kick Izuku in the chin, before pushing off of Izuku's chest while he was disoriented. With an abundance of sand, a constantly flowing and changing martial arts style Izuku felt like he should have recognized, and a keen mind that was evudent in the way he counterattacked, Ross was strong not in strength, but in mind and technique. Izuku wasn't sure he could beat his boyfriend.

A powered-up swing was deflected with a push to his wrist, andcountered with a weak palm strike to the chin. A high kick had Izuku pushed off of his leg and almost pinned. Sand thrown was almost always dodged, and even then it barely helped. Izuku's taijiquan training consisted of redirection and counterattacks like Ross' fighting style, but with Ross constantly deflecting or dodging his limbs, it was nearly impossible to put it to good use. Not only that, but the constant weak blows were piling like snow, wearing his stamina down like snowflakes piling on the ground. Ross was panting as well, a sign of his low stamina compared to Izuku's, but with the way it was going, Izuku would surely lose.

Izuku surged towards Ross, lightning singing above his skin, but Ross ducked and, at the last second, brought his elbow up into his diaphragm. The momentum created by Izuku turned into a focal impact centered on his solar plexus that drove all the breath out of his body. As Izuku staggered, trying to catch his breath, Ross hooked an arm around Izuku's right arm, swung him around and made him fall onto the sand, sitting on his groin in a way that his butt pressed against Izuku's crotch. Izuku just coughed and gasped, silently bringing One for All to the front of his mind as Ross stared him down, opening his mouth to speak.

With a single leap, Izuku threw Ross off and backed away, still coughing and clutching his stomach. In front of him, Ross was panting in exhaustion and struggling to stay on his feet. Exhaustion was evidently taking it's toll on his body, and Ross would be getting desperate. Either way, with the damage accumulated on Izuku's body, and Ross steadily losing losing stamina, the next confrontation would be the last. The way Ross looked at izuku, he seemed to know it too. The two took a single second to catch their breath, and then charged at each other, intent on ending this fight. A small part of Izuku's mind noted that sometime during the fight, Ross lost his headband. That thought drew his attention away from his surrounding enough to make him...

"Whoa!"

"Ack!"

.....Slip.

Izuku slipped on a patch of loose sand and hurtled into his boyfriend, knocking them both down. Izuku groaned and pushed himself up, head stinging from the fall and looked down.

Ross laid back first against the sand, staring up at Izuku with half-lidded eyes, sweat dripping down his face and torso. His hair was splayed out against the sand in a way that made it look like a blanket spread out, giving Izuku the sight of blood red hair acting as a background for Ross' body. His paradoxically soft yet firm muscles were pinned under Izuku's own hands. Ross looked beautiful like this, his amber eyes looking into Izuku's, his soft pink lips slightly parted and gleaming with saliva, those freckles and that porcelain skin flushed red and shades of pink, and that ass. That glorious,  _glorious_ ass. 

Another time, Izuku would have blushed. He would have leaned away and apologized, or leapt off with a face like a traffic light. He would have left without doing anything to satiate his want, content to keep the relationship between him and Ross to dates and kisses and groping. Maybe it was with how exhausted he was, so he wasn't thinking clearly. Maybe it was because of how amazing his boyfriend looked under the soft moonlight peeking through the clouds in the dark night sky. Maybe it was the fact that that Ross' eyes looked into his, and they were so full of joy and love and  _want_.

Izuku leaned down.

* * *

 

Ross panted and wheezed for air as Izuku tumbled into him, knocking his head over heels onto the sand. Ross was on the bottom of the collision, and ended up under Izuku when the greenette groaned and put his hands on Ross' forearms, pushing himself up as he looked down on Ross. Pinned under Izuku's significantly greater strength, Ross could only look at his boyfriend as he breathed in and out with his mouth.

Under the shroud of soft moonlight enveloping the back of his head, Izuku looked like an ethereal being, silver light glowing through his green locks. His muscles, arms and legs, rippled with contained power and a paradoxical gentleness that softly, but firmly held him down. His mess of fluffy green hair was so close to Ross' face, and he remembered the few times he combed a hand through Izuku's hair, the soft and silky feeling entwining itself into his muscle memory.

And his eyes. His perfect, verdant green eyes. Those eyes filled with knowledge and determination stared into his own, and they were filled with love and passion beyond anyone Ross had ever met. His face, babyish yet rugged, and smattered with a few freckles, was flushed and red, and yet Ross saw an endless resolve that mingled with love and joy. Ross looked into those eyes, and he knew, just from that look alone, that Izuku loved him. Ross' lips parted slightly, and desire surged through his body.

Maybe Ross would have been okay with his current relationship with Izuku. Maybe he was fine with the dates and kisses and groping, and maybe that would have been enough for him. But a small, slowly-growing part of his mind screamed at him. Screamed a question, 'Would you? Would you truly be happy with a small relationship, with the one you love with all your heart? Would you resign yourself to a love like that, Ross? Would you?' Ross looked into Izuku's beautiful emerald eyes, and he knew his answer.

Ross leaned up.

* * *

 

Midoriya Inko walked hurriedly towards Dagobah Beach, eyes looking left and right warily as she strolled down the sidewalk. Musutafu was the safest of all of Japan's wards during the day, even with the numerous villain attacks each month. During the night, howveer, it grew around as safe as a Yakuza hideout on high alert. The number of muggers, human traffickers and other unsavory criminals came out during the night when All Might was away.

Thankfully, the walk to Dagobah Beach was relatively safe, with the exception of a few gangbangers that were quickly dispatched by an underground hero with black clothing and an odd pair of goggles and a scarf. Inko walked unobstructed to the coastline, scanning the beach worriedly. Izuku had said that he would be training here, but Inko was still worried about her son. Finally, she saw Izuku and that lovely young lady he was dating, and the sight she saw made her eyes grow wide in shock.

Izuku was kissing the redheaded girl passionately, his arms curling around the smaller girl's waist and pulling her closer into his embrace. His hands were roaming the whole of her back, which Inko noted there was a black sports bra, as his lips clashed with the girl's. The girl's arms were hugging Izuku as well, while he laid on top of her. Her hair was splayed out against the soft white sand like a blanket, and her clear, pure white skin visibly shone in the soft moonlight.

Love was visible in their forms. Not only was it in their eyes, which they would open the few times they parted for breath before diving in for more. It radiated off of their body language, entwined in each other. Even when they parted once as the girl grabbed Izuku's hands and guided them down to her bottom (how scandalous!) and Izuku began squeezing hard (how very scandalous!), their posture screamed of desire and want and an overwhelming _love_ that seemed to permeate the air around them. Inko could see that they loved each other more than what a regular high-school crush would entail.

Inko smiled. She had been worried that Izuku's girlfriend was shallow, or trying to use Izuku. Tales of such girls doing so in middle school had put Inko on edge when she had seen Izuku's girlfriend in the supermarket, picking out fresh peaches. The vivid details Izuku used to describe her unsurprisingly matched her description, and Inko had dropped her wallet to see how she would react. Even when the girl came over to return it, she was still skeptical. But the sight before her, of the sheer love the two radiated as they kissed, was more than enough to dissipate any of her doubts. Izuku truly loved her, and she in return. The heartwarming sight gave Inko comfort that someone other than her truly,  _truly_ loved her son.

Still smiling, she discretely took her phone out and took a picture, for a future picture album to put on a shelf, and turned to give the two some privacy. As she did so, her wallet fell out of her coat pocket and towards the sand, contents threatening to spill out everywhere. Without even looking, her wallet and everything coming out of it froze in midair. Yen coins lined themselves up and filed into a pocket in the leather, bills folded themselves and slipped in one after the other, her cards organized themselves from credit to Social Security and everything in between, sliding into her wallet with ease. Once everything was sorted and put in it's respective pocket, the wallet floated up into her coat pocket and slid itself in, Inko walking away without pause.

Unaware of the show of psychic prowess that happened at the beach entrance, Izuku and Ross kissed under the light of the full moon and immeasurable stars, love, ecstasy, and everything in between, transmitted through the entwining of tongues and squeezes of needy hands. For them, nothing else mattered in those short, yet eternal moments, but each other.

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**Izuku gulped at the sight of Ross, hair wet and dripping with water, curling to frame his peach-shaped bottom. Even with no clothes to accompany his features, nor seductive remarks, Ross' body screamed seduction at his poor mind. He swallowed, barely holding on to the towel as Ross wrapped his arms around Izuku's neck, still wet from the shower. Ross looked into his eyes in the dark bathroom, amber irises seeming to glow unnaturally, like coin-shaped resin discs. Izuku's mouth felt dry.**

**"Hey, Izuku," Ross whispered, leaning up so his lips were next to Izuku's ear, "Do you want to do 'it'?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku loves them yoga pants. And them booty shorts. Basically, put Ross in anything that shows off his ass, and Izuku is gonna have a hell of a hard time ignoring dat ass. Izuku is an ass man confirmed, you can take this from me over my cold dead body-
> 
> Or, the scientific explanation: Hormones + Puberty + Hot boi in pants that make said hot boi's ass more noticeable = O h y e s
> 
> But yeah, Ross is helping train Izuku, and he's improving in bounds. Before, Izuku's strategy was 'punch someone and flick your fingers and hope something doesn't break'. All Might is a good person, a good hero....but not a good teacher. When Izuku is basically blowing his arm up from the inside out, and Ross finds out.....it goes about as well as you expect. And when Izuku doesn't utilize his taijiquan training, Ross gets the big mad.
> 
> So, yes, instead of Izuku self-training, Ross will oversee his training with lessons meant to exercise every advantage Izuku might have in the tournament, and help with his Quirk. All while teasing the poor broccoli boi, because it's so easy to tease him. This chapter is mostly in preparation for the Sports Festival arc, which comes soon, but it also contains a few hints that will be essential to the plot. Good luck finding out what they are!
> 
> Next time on heliophobia:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> secks.


	13. The Calm: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second week goes by in a flash, and Izuku grows intimate with his boyfriend. In the distance, a storm brews. Whatever happens next, no one may know.
> 
> ((In which the training montage concludes, Izuku and Ross are fluffy bois, and Izuku and Ross are sexy bois.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giggity.

**Day 8**

Despite being a Monday, Izuku swore that everything felt like it was sunshine and rainbows. The sky was an impeccably clear blue, the temperature was just right as Izuku kissed his mother goodbye and left the apartment, and he ran into Uraraka and Iida on the way to school, so he managed to get some details on how their Quirks worked. Even with Kacchan's aggressive screaming, and Jirou and her friends' suspicious actions, Izuku was happy.

After that maddeningly wonderful kiss yesterday, everything was looking up. Izuku did better in tests, found the confidence to be more social during lunch (He had learned quite a bit on the Class 1-B president's Quirk, Big Fist), and seeing his boyfriend waiting at the gate brightened his day even more, especially as Ross beamed and gave him a kiss on the cheek once they were out of sight from the school's security cameras. 

"So, what are we going to be doing today?" Izuku asked while they walked down the shopping district to Dagobah Beach, the bright afternoon sun giving the air a pleasant warmth. With the end of Golden Week approaching, the shops were selling out on most of their stock, raising prices just to be able to afford the next shipments. The crowds were a great way to lose anyone tailing them, plus he wanted to see if there was anything he could buy Ross.

"Today's a rest day for you," Wait, what? Izuku looked down at Ross, who looked up with a frown, "We went through a serious sparring match last night, and I deliberately stacked damage on your body to try to take you down. One day isn't enough to heal all that damage, you need two days to fully heal, at least." He poked Izuku's bicep, and Izuku hissed in pain, "See? You're still hurting. No straining yourself or else I'll take away groping privileges."

Izuku grumbled, but nodded. His body had been aching the entire time at school, but he had ignored it for the majority of the day. The fact that he was still riding off that high from the kiss helped a lot. But now that Ross had brought it up, it was as if it latched on and wouldn't let go now. Izuku's entire body shook with pain and aching previously suppressed and now let free, and Ross leaned against his throbbing side, supporting him from falling.

"No training today, okay Izuku? Please?" Ross asked, no, begged, looking into Izuku's eyes, and Izuku's will wavered. Eventually, Izuku sighed and nodded, letting his sore hand drift up to Ross' scalp and getting him headpats, "As for what we're doing today.....well, we're already in a shopping district. It would be a shame if we didn't buy anything, right?"

So what was supposed to be yet another training day turned into a relaxing day in the shopping district. They roamed the stores, enjoying each other's company while spending time window shopping. Ross went around food shops with gusto, ordering peach-based sweets of all kinds. Izuku was left spinning as he tried to deal with his boyfriend's sparkly-eyed enthusiasm. They went to a massage parlor for back and shoulder massages for Izuku, and Izuku left the place feeling much more rejuvenated, albeit still a bit in pain.

And then, right when Izuku sure Ross wasn't going to try anything,  _of course_ his boyfriend's mischievous tendencies decide to come out at the worst possible moment.

It's when Izuku is heading into the clothing district when he spots two things he has come to instinctively dread, even without much experience to both. A lingerie shop......and Ross' mischievous grin. Izuku gulped and immediately turned around, trying to pull Ross away.

"O-Oh look! There's a clothing store over there, with casual clothing and stuff!" Izuku tried, tugging on Ross' arm. Unfortunately for Izuku, Ross didn't budge at all, only grinning wider as his eyes focused on the lingerie store behind his sunglasses. Izuku whimpered just the tiniest bit when he began to speak.

"Hey, Izuku?~ I could really use your.....opinion, on something.~" Izuku didn't get to protest before Ross hooked his arm and led him towards the lingerie store, Izuku with a resigned look he knew was on his face. He could see a few other couples entering the store as well, and the guys shot him looks of pity and sympathy, "Izuku? Does this set look good?~" Izuku turned to look at the lingerie set with mounting dread and he felt his nose begin to bleed.

The set wasn't anything special. It was a matching set of black lace panties and a bra. The bra was small, designed for a B-cup at the very most. It was a simple clip-on, with the clip being on the front, and a lace fringe that was designed to look like it would meld against the skin. The panties were meant for a petite woman. Someone with slim hips and a small waist. Ross had  _neither_ , but judging by the look on his face, he had plans for those.

A very large part of his mind screamed that it would match perfectly with Ross' porcelain white skin. Izuku told it to shut up.

"It, uh, it looks, erk, it looks like it'll be perfect for you!" Izuku stammered out. Ross smiled, and put it over his shoulder, grabbing two other sets of clothes of the same size, and held them up expectantly. The first set was a purple string bra with a thin, near see-through purple pair of panties that had Izuku blushing beet red and nearly salivating. The second set was a flat out white negligee and string panties designed to be taken off with a single pull. Ross grinned cheekily.

"And these?~" He asked as Izuku tried his damnedest not to get hard, and was barely suppressing his erection as he just nodded He didn't trust his own voice to not break right now, and Ross added those to the set over his shoulder. He glanced around for a few seconds, before grabbing a pair of crotchless black lace panties and held them up to Izuku's burning red face, "What about this?~"

Izuku just whined and gave Ross a pleading look. If his boyfriend took pity, he'd never know as he stopped, added the pair of panties to the pile and took Izuku's hand, "Come on, Izuku~ I still need you to see me in them and tell me if I look good~"

Izuku just blushed harder (somehow) and hid his face in his hands.

* * *

 

**Day 9**

Izuku left the school to find Ross smiling at him at the gate, and shivered in both arousal and embarrassment as the memories from yesterday surfaced. Izuku had been subject to the sight of his boyfriend (his  _very feminine_ boyfriend) in attractive lingerie, panties and negligees, showing off everything (and Izuku meant _everything_ ) for him, all while wearing the biggest shit-eating grin Izuku had ever seen.

"Izuku!" Ross said excitedly when Izuku reached him, hugging him and beaming. From the public eye, they were just hugging, but Ross had leaned up as he hugged and whispered in his ear, "I'm wearing the lingerie you liked so much, Zu-kun~" And blowing in his ear. Izuku just blushed, before petting Ross' head.

"S-So, what are we going to do today?" Izuku asked, desperately to change the topic to something he could handle. Ross pouted at the attempted topic, but went with it, though it took a bit of headpatting from Izuku to really speak, and Izuku sighed internally. He wasn't ready for seductive Ross yet. He needed time to prepare himself, dammit!

"We're going to be working on techniques today. Martial arts, special hero moves to use in a pinch, the whole nine yards. You'll get one hell of an edge in the tournament if you have a few techniques up your sleeve." Izuku thought Ross' words over, and nodded. He had a point there, to have prepared techniques to use at your disposal was a definite boon for combat. All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, and basically every great hero to ever come out of U.A. had done so.

Finally, they reached the now-familiar cove, and Izuku went in with Ross. The smell of the sea breeze gathered in the cove, something Izuku never really noticed until now. Salt, brine, and an undertone of fish lingered in the air as the sea breeze funneled into the cove's interior. Izuku stretched his arms and legs, while Ross checked around outside before coming back in.

"Alright, no one's around. We'll be able to use Super Power to our leisure here. I saw all of your potential basic combat options during our sparring. You mostly concentrate on an offense-based moveset, and switch to defense as a last resort," Ross listed off, tapping his chin while Izuku listened, "You use punches more than kicking as well, so we need to work on that. For now, we need to work on arm-based techniques. Anything you want to try?"

"Well, for starters, I want to have some counters, and some non-lethal pinpointed strikes. Some quick attacking techniques, like one of those 'flurry of fists' thing on boxing nowadays would be cool, and brawling would work as well. Techniques for grappling and throws would be a nice addition, but I also need to think about any way to use debris against enemies. Actually, I wonder what would be good physical counters to Kacchan's explosions. Would enough force cancel out the shock and power that Kacchan creates, and what about Todoroki? His ice is definitely going to be a problem, and punching is only going to work so long before I run out of stamina. I also need to find out how Class 1-B's Quirks work so I can prepare, but I don't know if just raw force is enough-"

"Izuku." Ross suddenly piped up, and Izuku looked at him, "You said something about grappling? I think that's a good point to start. Alright, so I'm going to throw some light punches at you. I want you to try to grapple me to the ground. You're going to be at an awkward angle, but that's to help you be able to restrain most villains in awkward positions." Izuku nodded, "Alright, I'm going to throw those punches."

The next three hours were a medley of awkwardly-placed positioning for his special attack training and attempts to replicate any 'special attacks' he might have had before. Izuku tried some ideas he came up with, and Ross would give me him advice to adjust how to use said attacks.  While most of his attempts were failures (there were some that would have worked, but they needed more power to succeed. Izuku made a note to try them in the future.) but it was near the end of their training session that Izuku managed to completely make an idea for a special attack (a prototype, at least) work.

Ross has been throwing light punches at him for a while now, and Izuku's just starting to see him begin to sweat when a right hook comes at him from out of nowhere. Instinctively, Izuku  _spins_ around the fist, letting it fly past his face, and throws a left cross that just barely stops a few millimeters from Ross' face when he realizes what he's doing. He looks at Ross, and his boyfriend is grinning eagerly.

"That was a good counter, Izuku. Spinning to both use your enemy's momentum and your centrifugal force to counter them. I think if you have enough practice, it'll become something you can do without trying." He pauses, tapping his chin, "....Actually, what are you going to call that move?" Izuku stops, thinking as well.

"Well, with the spinning, and the very possible outcome that they dodge and counter _that_ , this is a pretty high-risk punch. But, this is basically a guaranteed knockout if I hit them in the face, and even a body blow will stun them. High-risk high-reward....." Izuku felt a lightbulb go off in his head, "I have the perfect name for it! I'll call it...."

* * *

 

**Day 10**

Izuku went through another set of taijiquan kata as Ross oversaw his practice. It was a continuation of yesterday's special attack training, and Izuku was warming himself. Ross was studying his form as he practiced (with a noticeable blush, Izuku might add) before Izuku stopped, finally satisfied with how loose he felt. He bounced up and down experimentally before nodding.

"Alright. I'm ready." Izuku says, stretching his arms. "Where are we going to start, in terms of special attacks today?"

"Probably something without using your fists. You've been concentrating on punches yesterday, but palm strikes and even slaps with Super Power are probably going to be enough to take a villain without the endurance of a mountain out." Ross stretched, "Just like yesterday, ideas for special attacks but without using your fists."

"Okay, chops. Like karate chops, but with Super Power active. A stance for blocking most frontal attacks is a must, and a sort-of AOE palm or something. But I also have to consider kicking and other options....But what if I can't create enough pressure to cause an area of effect for an AOE attack?" Izuku began to mumble to himself before he stopped, "Ross? I think I want to start with blocking first."

"Okay then. Blocking it is. Set up a blocking stance, and activate Super Power with it," Ross ordered. Izuku complied, falling into a solid stance with his arms fully in front of his face. A few seconds later, he felt a tap on his stomach and looked down. Ross had poked a finger against his abs and was gently pressing down, "Again." Izuku looked at him in confusion for a few seconds before realizing what he meant and adjusting his posture to cover his stomach. Another poke at his left pec, "Again." He adjusted his posture again, and again he was poked, "Again."

They repeated this process over and over, Izuku trying to create the perfect block, and Ross poking exposed weak points. Eventually, it turned into Ross trying to find a weak point and Izuku deflecting his hand....wait a minute.

"You were trying to get me to deflect, weren't you?" Izuku asked, frowning when Ross nodded, "But why?"

"A perfect blocking stance is impossible. In close-combat, there's always going to be a weak point your enemy can exploit. With long0range attacks, you can only mitigate something like pressure slamming into you, and god help you if you think you can block a bullet. Deflecting attacks at close range is more of a basis to start from. Once you master deflecting an enemy's attack, what you do is up to you. Work on deflecting attacks, and use that as a basis for your blocks first. Sooner or later, you might be able to block an oncoming attack perfectly." Ross beamed, "Now, show me some of your ideas for karate chops with Super Power."

The next three hours followed a similar routine to yesterday. Izuku tested out special attack ideas, and Ross gave advice on how to make them better or more efficient. Karate chops were....immediately out of the question, Ross had said. If Izuku didn't outright decapitate someone with a neck chop, they'd probably have their vertebrae shattered and their spinal cord turned into something resembling frayed and unfurled yarn. Reluctantly, Izuku crossed the option off (temporarily. He'd work on them in secret.)

Thankfully, more of his ideas are good to work with for the tournament, which has Izuku pumping his fist internally. Before long, the training session is over yet again, and Izuku is left with sore muscles, aching joints and a wide, goofy grin on his face. He jumps as if to dodge a low sweep, adjusts himself to be parallel to the ground, spins in midair and, while charging his body with One for All, slams his open palm down on the rocky floor with a cry of "Memphis Smash!"

The rock cracks under his palm, and Ross nods approvingly. Izuku's palm hurts a bit, but it's nothing a little rest and a tiny smudge of soothing ointment won't fix. His phone's alarm goes off, and they both look at it. Time's up. Knowing what this means, Ross heads over to Izuku and gives him a smooch on the lips, pulling away before it can turn into a makeout session. "See you tomorrow." He purrs into Izuku's ear, and turns to walk away.

At that moment, Izuku gets an Idea™. It's not a good Idea™. In fact, Izuku is pretty sure it's on par with going into the library that day. But looking at how well that turned out, Izuku can't help but think that this would probably work out fine. Hopefully. Maybe.....Okay, it probably would end badly, but he really felt like it had to be done.

Looking at his target as Ross begins to exit the cove, Izuku winds his his arm, One for All bursting with green lightning across his skin while he tightens his hand into a palm. Ross doesn't even have time to turn when Izuku swings his arm down with a yell.

"MEMPHIS SMASH!" 

His hand, powered by 5%  _One for All_ , slams into Ross' jiggling bubble butt and creates a resounding 'SMACK!' sound echoing throughout the cove, a noise that is only outshadowed by Ross' reaction.

"Ahn!~" Ross moans the moment Izuku spanks him. Izuku freezes and looks at his boyfriend incredulously, who turns to glare at him behind his sunglasses, a childish pout, and a heavy,  _heavy_ blush on his face. Did.....Did Ross just moan when he was spanked? Did Ross actually enjoy being spanked?

"Y-You heard nothing, Izuku. Nothing!" Ross quickly flees before Izuku can say anything, and he just looks down at his open palm in disbelief.

Well. It looked like Izuku found out another way to keep Ross in line. Maybe. Not like he wouldn't abuse said way if Ross approved....

He unknowingly licked his lips at the thought of him..... _punishing_ his boyfriend. Oh yes, Izuku was definitely going to abuse this. So much.

* * *

 

**Day 11**

Izuku was sure of it now, Jirou knew something about either him or Ross. She'd been glancing at him for the better part of 2 weeks now, and he'd noticed her talking to both Ashido-san and Kacchan. For some unknown reason, Kacchan had bumped into him in the hallways, and right when Izuku began to apologize, Kacchan leaned forwards murmured in his ear, "Keep an eye out, Deku. Earphones is onto you and the Leprechaun."

He didn't know why Kacchan was helping him, but the words his childhood friend had said stuck with him for the rest of the day.

When Izuku saw Ross after school, he did a double take. Not because Ross was there (Oh no, Izuku was already used to that little tidbit), but because Ross was carrying a large duffel bag over his shoulder (And really struggling to hold it up, what was in it?). As Izuku neared Ross and waved, he heard a metallic clinking noise coming from the bag when Ross waved back. Though, he looked.....way too happy, for some reason.

"Hello, Izuku~ Are you ready for today's training?~" Ross asks with an innocent smile and a twitching right eyelid, and Izuku gulps. Was Ross still mad about yesterday? Maybe if Izuku played dumb, Ross would forget about it, right? Right?

The evil glint Ross' sunglasses seemed to gain said otherwise. Izuku just shivered and nodded, "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, today's a special kind of training. I spoke with Miss Inko, and got permission to add an extra hour to training. We're going to train your instincts." Izuku paused and looked incredulously at Ross, who was.....oh wow, he was really struggling to lift that bag. Izukuand gently took the bag from Ross, carrying it with ease and listening to the metallic clinks from within. Ross sighed in relief, and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Don't think this gets you out of what you did yesterday, mister."

"I know, I know. What do you mean by training my instincts?" Izuku asked as they entered Dagobah Beach. With the end of Golden Week, the beach returned to it's desolate, tranquil state. Izuku took in the sight of soft white sand and calm waves lapping at the shore. They headed towards the cove, Ross explaining as they did so.

"Well, in all honesty, we're also going to be training your control over Super Power. It's a multi-faceted session, I guess." Ross said as they entered the cove, "Training you to be able to fight instinctively is all good and fine, but it isn't enough to control your power just like that. You need to be able to subconsciously hit the brakes when fighting on your instincts alone. Drop the bag." Izuku obeyed and Ross unzipped it, reaching inside and pulling out, of all things, a metal plate, "Which is where this exercise comes in. We're going to do something I like to call the Tin Plate Dance."

"The....Tin Plate Dance?" Izuku asked, tilting his head in confusion. Ross nodded, as he handed the probably tin plate to Izuku, and took another for himself.

"Yep. The exercise is that, without holding the tin plate in any way or grabbing it, you're going to keep it in the air for as long as possible using your arms and legs. Palms, punches, kicks, any combat option is viable." Izuku nodded and moved to drop the tin when Ross held up a hand, "Wait. I'm not done yet. In addition to keeping the tin plate airborne, you're going to be using Super Power, and you can't dent the tin plate in any way. Not only that, but you can't move from your position at all. You're going to have to keep the tin plate airborne, undamaged, and within reachable distance from where you are all at the same time."

Izuku's face dropped to a horrified frown. Was it even possible to use One For All for this exercise?

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll be doing this with you. It's been a while, I want to see if I've gotten rusty." Izuku just nodded dumbly at Ross before Ross used a hand to gently close his open mouth, and held the tin plate in front of him, "On 3. 1, 2, 3!" At the last second, Izuku snapped out of it, and they dropped ther tin plates in unison, feet snapping out to kick their respective metal plates upwards.

Izuku's tin plate dented almost immediately. Ross' flew up towards his face, where a palm strike pushed it just the right amount forward, and a hammer fist knocked it up over his shoulder. As Izuku went to grab his mangled tin plate, he watched as Ross stuck a foot out and knocked it up from behind him with even looking, working on instincts alone. A backhand flippd the tin plate, where his arm shot out and knocked the tin plate back to the front. A fist sent the tin plate upwards, and Ross quickly looked at Izuku and said, "There are more tin plates in the bag. Get one and start over until you can do it." Then the tin plate fell from the sky and Ross was back to keeping it airborne. The way he moved, limbs moving in seemingly random directions only to propel the tin plate back into the air, the way he turned his head minutely, even the way he contorted into odd positions to get to the tin plate before it hit the ground.

It was just like a dance, Izuku saw what the namesake of this exercise was for.

Grabbing another tin plate from the bag, Izuku took a deep breath, held out the hand with the tin plate, and dropped it. His leg lashed out. The tin plate dents. He repeats the process over and over, and gradually, he fine-tunes his control over One for All. The dents grow smaller and smaller, and less frequent. Slowly, but surely, he gains a strong grip on the reins that keep One for All manageable.

And ever so slowly, Izuku begins to dance the Tin Plate Dance.

* * *

 

**Day 12**

Izuku went through another set of kata under Ross' discerning eye, the two at the shoreline instead of at the cove today. The extra room was much needed for Izuku's physical training, which had him practicing kata and sacrificing brute force for the chance to increase his speed and technique in terms of his taijiquan.

"Remind me why we're concentrating on kata again today, Ross?" Izuku asked while going through a hammer kata set, while Ross prepared some water bottles for Izuku, "Super Power isn't exactly a Quirk that enhances technique, and speed is a secondary thing." Ross gave him a look.

"Someone I know once told me that there were three basic facets to martial arts. Power, speed, and technique. If you wanted to reach the pinnacle of martial arts, you were going to have to master those three facets before anything else." Ross patted his thighs, brushing sand off of himself before he continued, "Throwing punches with Super Power is great and everything, but raw power isn't the only thing that matters in a physical fight, so I'm helping you cover the other two you've been lacking in so far. Practicing kata as quickly and precisely as possible is a great way to do such a thing."

"I feel like there's a second reason to this training, for you to not let me have any breaks....." Izuku mumbled, giving Ross a playful glare, which quickly melted in the face of his 'angry smile' as Ross faced him.

"Oh no, Izuku~ There'a no second reason at all~ It's not like I'm angry at you using your powered-up palm to  _give me a good, hard spank_ ~ I'm certainly not doing this out of a desire to get vengeance~" Ross says even as his hand tightens around a water bottle in anger, "No, this is just for training~" Izuku gulps, but can't help himself as he replies.

"You did like it, though." Immediately, Ross pauses, before putting down the water bottle and standing up. Izuku gulps, but continues practicing his kata as Ross stalks over to him, face disturbingly neutral.

"You didn't hear that back there." Ross says, and Izuku looks at him.

"Yes I did." He answers, and Ross' eyelid begins to twitch in anger.

"No, you didn't." Ross tries again, and Izuku replies with the same answer.

"Yes, I did." This time, his voice gains more confidence, and Ross is pouting, his eyelid twitching. It's a sure sign he's about to start flailing at Izuku for something. Sure enough, Ross begins to flail as he yells.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Izuku catches his limb and, moving like water, slides into a position where he's kneeling on the shoreline and Ross has slipped on the sand, falling at the perfect moment to end up laying over his knee. His ass is perked out, giving Izuku a gorgeous view of the bottom that's been taunting him for who knows how long now. Ross himself is shivering, but doesn't struggle against the hand against his back. If anything, he's wiggling his butt now, as if trying to tempt Izuku more. Ignoring Ross' actions, Izuku leans down and purrs into Ross' ear, happy to be the one leading this time.

"Yes, I did~" And with that, Izuku leans back up, winds his arm up, and spanks Ross  _hard_. The telltale moan of pleasure emits from Ross' mouth, and Izuku feels his boyfriend quiver after the impact. Ross is sticking his bottom out, like he's trying to make his butt an easier target for Izuku. Well, Izuku isn't one to refuse such a blatant invitation, right?

Izuku winds his hand back and spanks Ross again, and again, and again, until the prospect of training Izuku's speed and technique is forgotten to Izuku spanking his loving boyfriend, who's writhing in joy and eventually begins begging for more.

When the timer finally rings in Izuku's phone, Ross' bottom is a bright scarlet red that blares it's color even with his booty shorts blocking the way. Ross is panting over Izuku's knee, and Izuku can feel....something, poking against his knee. Izuku himself is flexing his right hand, trying to get rid off the pins and needles even as he brushes his left hair through Ross' hair. Ross whines as Izuku leans down and kisses his cheek.

"J-Jerk~" Ross moans, not even bothering to rub his sore bottom. Izuku has a faint hunch Ross likes the feeling, but doesn't comment on it. He lifts Ross up, and chuckles a tiny bit to himself as Ross nuzzles his chest, his face as red as a tomato. "What kind of person spanks their boyfriend in public?~"

"The kind that knows said boyfriend loves being spanked," Izuku murmurs into Ross' ear, taking joy in the way Ross tenses and relaxes within a split second, He smiles and kisses Ross' cheek, who only blushes harder. Seriously, Izuku can feel the heat radiating from Ross' cheeks from the sheer embarrassment.

"T-T-That's semantics! S-So what if I like being spanked?" Ross babbles, before clapping his hands over his mouth and looking up at Izuku, who's grinning in both triumph and smug satisfaction. When Ross doesn't say anything, Izuku just snickers and leans down, brushing Ross' locks aside and kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry~ I'll be sure to pamper you with lots of of spankings in the future, okay Ross?~" Ross just whines in embarrassment, pushing his face against Izuku's chest and acting like he's trying to burrow a hole into the greenette. Izuku just pats his head as he tries to calm Ross down.

~~(Later, when Izuku returns home, he takes his shoes off, greets Mom, enters his room, and promptly flops down on the bed and screams into his pillow. Damn his impulses and damn his hormones! WHY WAS IT SO HARD TO KEEP A COOL HEAD AROUND HIS BOYFRIEND, FOR FUCK'S SAKE?!)~~

* * *

 

**Day 13**

Okay, so  _maybe_ spanking Ross and getting him to admit being spanked was a fetish of his, may have come back to bite him in the ass. Izuku gets it. It's expected. Bad karma is bound to catch up with him sooner or later. Izuku knows this, and has accepted that Ross is going to seek out revenge today as soon as possible.

But this?! This is a little ridiculous!

"Why....are we....doing this?" Izuku wheezes as he forces himself to finish yet another set of kata, his fists smacking against familiar tin plates that shake with a resounding 'clang!'. It's an hour into the training session, and Izuku is running out of breath trying to keep up with the final exercise Ross has planned for him. Ross glared at him as he moved the tin plates for Izuku to punch, like a boxing instructor. The two are standing at the shoreline of Dagobah Beach once again, the sun high in the sky as they trained.

"Well, after you pulverized my poor butt for 2 hours straight, and we used up the entire training session, you didn't get yesterday's lesson, so I combined the two together. Think of it as getting twice the training in one session, mainly because your mom didn't let me extend it today. Dance," Ross replied, tossing both tin plates at Izuku. Izuku stopped and began hitting both tin plates at once, essentially juggling the two with an unorthodox manner until Ross said "No hands," at which his hands dropped to his sides, and only his legs kept at work.

"Don't lie, you.....liked it." Izuku wheezed, his legs burning with exertion. He only received a stronger glare from his boyfriend, but managed to shoot him a cocky grin as he juggled both tin plates with a leg. Damn, but his control with One for All was really getting better as time went on. Maybe Izuku would keep doing the Tin Plate Dance in the future, at his own leisure.

"S-Semantics! My butt still stings a little when I sit down!" Ross pouted, looking away, "A-And you promised more....you tease." He blushed as he spoke, and Izuk blushed as well, but ignored his words enough to keep the tin plates in midair, "No feet, Yes hands." Izuku kicked the plates up and used his hands alone, knocking them behind and in front of him as Ross pouted, "Kata." In a snap, Izuku punched both plates over to Ross, who caught them. He then continued his kata set from where it left off, Ross moving the tin plates to Izuku's hands.

"Aha! So you....don't deny it!" Izuku replied, sweat running down his face as he grinned smugly at Ross, who just pouted and looked away while Izuku continued training, "If it helps......I might use....Super Power.....next time." If anything Ross' blush grew bigger, and....wait, was that drool Izuku saw leaking from the corner of his mouth? Regardless, he concentrated on training, and filed that interesting little tidbit for later.

"....You better keep your word." Ross simply replied, looking away and blushing. Izuku almost stopped to stare at Ross, but managed to keep pace as he just smiled and nodded. Ross just pouted at his smile, "Kata plus Dance, no feet." Ross tossed a tin plate over to Izuku, who kept up his kata, while simultaneously alternating between arms to keep the second tin plate in the air. This was one of the only times he could move in the Tin Plate Dance, and it just made it even harder. Keeping the tin plate both in reachable distance and on the move with him was way too hard, especially while juggling his kata sets.

"Any chance we....could take.....a break?" Izuku half-wheezed, half-pleaded, shaking sweat out of his eyes as he felt his body burn in exhaustion. The gentle smile he got coupled with the sudden aura of anger did little to reassure him.

"I'm still angry,  _Izuku~_ " Ross replied, purposely emphasizing his name in a way that sent shivers, both good and bad, down his spine. Izuku just whimpered. This was going to be a long training session, wasn't it? As if in response to Izuku's thoughts, that gentle smile on Ross' face just grew even wider.

~~(When the training session is finally over, and the alarm goes off, Izuku falls onto his back, panting and wheezing as the sand's gentle warmth permeates against his back. A second ticks by. Two.~~

~~Then Izuku whoops and throws his arms in celebration, laughing in joy as he lays on the sand, before wincing as pain shoots up and down his arms. Still, he can't contrain his excitement. Izuku's finally done training for the tournament! Even if it was mostly basic exercises which Izuku kind of should have done by himself, but he did it!~~

~~"You did it, Izuku!" Ross happily crows, bouncing up and down, and Izuku can't help but laugh at his boyfriend's excitement, "Well, I did promise you a reward, right?~ Hmmmm~ How about I tell you tomorrow?~ I want to keep it a surprise~ The usual cafe, 10 AM, alright?~"  Ross giggles, and Izuku swallows as his throat suddenly goes dry at that wonderful sound. Like windchimes with a gentle breeze in the air.~~

~~Dammit, why is his boyfriend so cute?~~

~~"Alright, alright~ But can you come over for a second, Ross?" Izuku asks, beckoning the villain over. He sees Ross walk over, eyes filled with curiosity and, with what little strength he has, lunges up and grabs Ross' wrist, pulling him down with Izuku. The surprise and blush that pop up for a few seconds on his face is priceless.~~

~~Iz-MMPH~" Ross' exclamation is cut off by the kiss that stops his words, and the feeling of the soft tongue that pushes through his lips into his mouth. The surprise melts into passion and need, and Ross quickly returns the kiss. Eventually, when they pull apart gasping for breath, Ross is beet red and his eyes are slightly glazed, "You really wanted another kiss, didn't you, Zu-kun~" He teases, giggling softly before leaning down and kissing Izuku again, "Mmm~ Mmph~"~~

~~Izuku just takes his time and kisses back, enjoying the sensation invading his five senses. Going home can wait for now. He wants to spend time with his beautiful boyfriend.)~~

* * *

 

**Day 14**

Izuku wakes up early at 7AM. He spends his time on this bright Sunday doing his daily routine. Brushing his teeth, freshening up. Today, he prepares breakfast in bed for Mom, and leaves it on her nightstand, nice and piping hot while he goes about doing his chores. He washes the old laundry and hangs it up to dry. He dusts the apartment and washes all the dishes, waters the flowers. It takes him a while, but by 9 o'clock, he's completely finished with everything, and is considering heating up Mom's breakfast when Mom walks out with bleary eyes and a confused look on her face.

"Izuku? What are you doing?...." Mom mumbles tiredly, looking around at the clean apartment.  She takes in the pristine surfaces, and bright-eyed look Izuku is giving her, then narrows her eyes in suspicion, "What's going on, mister? You usually do this only if there's a new All Might figurine on sale." Izuku gulps, and looks away guiltily. He never really did get rid of that little habit of his, but it worked in the past.

"W-Well, you see, I was hoping if I could....um, if I could spend the day with Ross? Please?" Izuku sheepishly asks while avoiding Mom's eyes. After a few moments of silence, Izuku nervously looked back at Mom. She was teary-eyed, and her hands were carrying her mouth in joy. Izuku immediately began stuttering, "M-Mom? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I-"

"No, no. It's fine. You could have just told me honey." Mom replies, beaming, "Honestly, you went through all of the chores today because you wanted to go on a date with your girlfriend?" She laughed softly, "If you had just told me about your date, I would have done all of the chores myself so you could leave sooner. When's your date?"Izuku's honestly a little shocked at seeing Mom so happy today. Though, maybe it's because Izuku's been spending more time with his friends and Ross.

"It's, um, It's at 10, and it's at the 'Amazaki' cafe near the library." Izuku admits, trying to ignore the rising heat in his face. If anything, Mom just beams and Izuku coughs a bit to disguise a happy laugh, "I just wanted to get everything out of the way before I asked for permission and everything..." The heat in his face grew, and he only poked his fingers together in embarrassment

"Alright then! Since you decided to finish all the chores, and There's a nice breakfast waiting for me to eat later, why don't we find you some clothes for your date?" Izuku wants to refuse, but the bright smile Mom has is enough to completely eradicate any protests he has, "I think there are some clothes your father used to wear back when we met that might suit you! Do you think we should do formal-casual, or just formal?" Izuku minutely pauses at the mention of his father, but shakes it off. If only his father was here...

"M-M-Mom, it's fine, it's just a small date! I don't need to dress up for this, it's just a little cafe visit, I swear!" Izuku tries to reason, his worry growing increasingly at the manic spark igniting in his mother's eyes. A-And why did it matter what he wore for a little cafe time with Ross? Wasn't it OK to just wear something casual? It was still the morning, for crying out loud!

"Nonsense, Izuku! Even for a small date like this, you need to dress up for the occasion! Besides, there isn't much to do today, so take the time off and have fun with your girlfriend, OK? You have the whole day, and.....if she wants to, she can come over for dinner tonight!" Mom winks at him, and Izuku feels his face erupt with heat. Dinner? Here? W-W-With Ross?! The thought is enough to make him barely squeak an affirmative before Mom begins to corral him towards his room, "Come on, come on. We need to find you some good clothes for today!"

* * *

 

And that's how Izuku found himself sitting at their usual window seat in jeans, a collared striped shirt, and an unbuttoned dark green suit jacket, waiting for Ross to arrive. His hands were nervously fidgeting with the napkin, and his mind was racing. Was this really necessary? Izuku felt like Mom didn't really need to dress him up in these clothes, but at the same time, what if Ross had wanted him to dress up formally? What about the 'reward' Ross had been promising him for the past two weeks? Izuku couldn't stop thinking about whatever Ross had planned, but part of him couldn't wait for his arrival. 

"Izuku? Hey, you got here early!" Ross' voice snaps his out of his thoughts, and Izuku looks up to say hello. His jaw drops at what he sees.

Ross was wearing a plain black sundress with the peony hairpin pinning his hair into a ponytail. He walked on flip-flops and Izuku could make out a polished sheen on his lips that suggested lip balm. He carried a small leather purse and. As he waved and headed over to Izuku (to the possible jealousy of other guys, judging by the glares he received), it was one realization that struck Izuku speechless.

His boyfriend, who often acted angry at being mistaken for a girl, was  _crossdressing_. As if reading his mind, Ross blushed and pouted angrily at Izuku, avoiding his eyes. "Th-Th-This is a special occasion, okay Izuku? Don't expect this to be a common thing." Ross mumbled once Izuku was close enough to hear him before leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"B-But. You, crossdressing, I...." Izuku gulped as he stammered, seeing Ross visibly tense nervously, and smiled, whispering in his boyfriend's ear, "You look beautiful and I honestly think you should crossdress more." Judging by both the pleased smile on Ross' face and the embarrassed blush that appeared, Izuku had definitely said the right things.

"I-If it's you, I can make exceptions~" Ross purred into Izuku's ear, kissing his neck and sending shocks of pleasure up his spine before Ross pulled away, "Besides, today is  _your_ day, so I decided to pamper you for once. And guess who got all-access tickets to the annual Musutafu Hero Convention today~" Izuku froze and felt his jaw drop open when Ross reached into his purse (Izuku swears, it gets harder to remember that Ross insists on being male every passing day) and pulls out the fabled  _Musutafu HeroCon all-access tickets_.

"I. How." Izuku squeaks out as he stares at the gold-trimmed, literally  _gold-trimmed_ tickets, shakily tking one in his hand and feeling it. Yes, it's definitely real judging by way Izuku could feel an imprint where the ink stamp marking it as authentic was, and he whips his head to stare at a smug Ross, "Ross. These cost at least 200,000 yen to buy. Because of how easily a villain could have bought these to take down Pro Heroes, they upped the price to that ridiculous amount and  _how did you get your hands on these?!_ "

Ross grinned cheekily, "I have connections~" He snarked, giggling when Izuku frowned  ~~pouted~~ at him, "Come on, Izuku, you know me. You really thought I wouldn't know someone who could pull some strings?"  Izuku opened his mouth, but paused before slowly closing it and looking away. Curse Ross and his logic.

"Uh, enough about that. The tickets say the convention starts at....10:20, and it's at the nearby city center. Should be a fifteen minute walk to get there _wait, you planned this out, didn't you_?" Ross just keeps grinning cheekily, and Izuku sighed, "Come on, we better get going. Don't wanna be late or anything, right?"

"Got it, Zu-kun~" Ross purrs back, and walks ahead, subtly swaying his hips at the greenette, who only blushes and looks away. Seriously, how did Ross know how to press his buttons so easily?

* * *

 

The Musutafu Ward City Center was rarely used. Even for important events, or as an evacuation shelter from a large-scale villain attack, either City Hall or some random big building was used for such thing. The City Center mostly remained empty, stomping grounds for roaming tourists or people who wanted to relax there. Occasionally, a homeless person would come by asking for yen (and Izuku always made sure to have some on hand in case), but that was about the majority of it's activity there.

The only exceptions were hero conventions.

With hero conventions, suddenly, the city center was bustling with activity. Booths and stalls were set up in record time, civilians and heroes alike swarmed the entrances and the interior in a frenzy trying to get inside. Heroes sat in the constructed booths lining the interior, constantly answering questions and signing autographs. There were constant events on the stage in the center featuring prominent Pro Heroes and thos elucky enough to get all-access passes (including _him!_ ) and even All Might would attend to both keep his appearances up.

Those with all-access passes were treated like VIP guests, escorted to the inside via a separate line, given special necklaces that allowed entry to the backstage areas and normally-sealed off places, and complimentary snacks and drinks in a separate lounge. Honestly, it was less of a slightly more expensive experience and more like full-on pampering, but....well, 200,000 yen tickets. That, plus they had some really good kibi dango.

Still, Izuku felt weird sitting in the lounge next to his boyfriend, surrounded by other people with designer clothes and expensive jewelry. Izuku really, really wanted to comment on what Ross did to get these tickets and how it was probably  _illegal_ , but then  _Platinum, the Star Hero_ walked in, and Izuku almost immediately blurred over for an autograph and a chat with Platinum. Well, it was less chat and more high-pitched squealing and a deep analysis on her Quirk that left the heroine nodding along and jotting notes down on a notepad.

"......and the frequency of your voice being lowered during a song could affect any villains you fight. You usually only use a higher vocal range to subdue enemies, so it might be a good place to start." Izuku rattled off, Platinum furiously jotting down notes for future reference. Platinum's Quirk, Songbound, worked by her activating it while singing, which caused a myriad of effects. So far, she had only used a high vocal range to stun enemies, but that left the rest of her abilities an unknown, hence Izuku's suggestio _waitaminute_.

Izuku froze, and his face slowly rose in color as he comprehended just what he had been doing for the past 5 minutes, and smushed his face into his hands. Behind him, Ross snickered at his sudden panic (the _traitor!_ ) and Platinum patted his shoulder as he tried to curl into himself over the fact that he had been  _lecturing a Pro Hero on their Quirk usage._

"Kid, if you ever grow up, be a Quirk Analyst or something, please. I'm begging you here. That analysis on Songbound was better than around ninety-nine percent of what trained professionals have to say." The Pro Hero begged. Izuku heard Ross burst into full-blown laughter and just whined a little more while the Star Hero did her best to apparently lower his embarrassment. Izuku made a silent note to himself to tickle Ross later. In public. In the sides. Yeah, he was extra-ticklish there.

Long after Platinum left the lounge, greeting the other guests and giving a few handshakes here and there. Izuku just playfully glared at the quivering figure of his boyfriend, suppressed chuckles leaking through every now and then. The greenette pouted, and poked his side, making Ross emit a surprised squeak. At the glare he received, Izuku only smiled innocently.

"Meanie." Ross grumbled, smushing his face against Izuku's chest and making him laugh, before Ross perked up and looked at Izuku, "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's around 10:30. Why?" Ross beamed at the words.

"The first Pro Hero panel is about to start soon, Izuku. Do you really want to miss it?"

Izuku could feel his heart nearly stop, and sprinted out of the lounge, Ross in tow. He practically sped through the bustling crowds and barely managed to nab a seat in the Hero panel with Yoroi Musha the Armored Hero, and his agency, Sengoku Heroics. Eyes spinning from the run here in a bridal carry, Ross slumped down into his seat. Izuku barely noticed. He was vibrating with anticipation as the lights dimmed.

He couldn't wait for the event to begin!

* * *

 

The rest of the three hours blurred together in a haze of attending panels, buying new All Might merchandise, attending panels, talking to Pro Heroes and getting handshakes, attending panels, eating Hero-themed food and sweets (Ross particularly liked the Kamui Woods Brown Sugar Peach Flambe), attending panels, and making out with Ross in secluded corners of the convention.

It was the tail-end of the convention now. All Might was probably reaching his limit by now, judging by the strained look on his face, and everyone was filing towards the stage in the center of the.....er, center. Izuku and Ross were waiting near the front of the line, watching it slowly move. A counter at the front was handing guests slips of paper and ushering them in before calling for the next guest.

"What are they doing?" Ross asked,  looking curiously at the counter, and Izuku gave him a questioning look.

"You don't know? The last big event in a hero convention is usually a raffle for some big hero-based event in the future. Since it's based in Musutafu, I heard that they're doing something with the Sports Festival." Izuku shivered, "Oh man, the Festival is tomorrow...." He murmured, a nervous feeling coiling in his stomach. Ross smiled and took his hand gently.

"Don't worry. You can definitely win the Festival, Izuku." Ross reassured, "Do you want to participate in the raffle? We can go if you want to."

"No, it's fine. I'm actually curious what they're going to do for this raffle." Izuku admitted, looking away sheepishly. Ross just giggled and pecked his cheek right as they reached the counter. The woman manning the counter saw them and tittered, her eyes seeming to a look that screamed 'I know something you don't'.

"You two are here for the raffle, right?" When Izuku nodded, she held up two slips of paper and handed them to Izuku, "For you and your girlfriend. Head on in and wait for the raffle to start." Izuku quickly took the paper slips and ushered Ross in befor ehis boyfriend could get angry at what the woman said. The grumpy sulking Ross did did nothing to reassure him.

"Ross, you  _are_ crossdressing right now, don't get mad when people think you're a girl." He bluntly said, cutting off the protests Ross gave with a quick kiss. The moment they pulled away, Ross was still sulking but not as badly. Izuku took the chance to read the slip of papers he held in his hand, "257398 and 845724. Wow, they really spread the numbers out this time. Which one do you want?"

"I'll take the second one." Izuku handed the second slip to Ross, and the two patiently waited for the raffle to begin. About five minutes later, All Might appeared on the stage, and laughed with a booming voice. Despite himself, Izuku couldn't help but join in on the cheering the audience erupted into.

"Well, it's good to see so many fans here today!" All Might laughed, his voice amplified by the microphones. The audience cheered once more before quieting down as he held up a hand, "Now, it's time for the main event! The annual Musutafu raffle!

"As you know, the Soirts Festival is quite literally just around the corner! The principal was generous enough to provide possibly the biggest grand prize this raffle has ever seen: Two all-access passes to tomorrow's U.A. Sports Festival!" At All Might's proclamation, the crowd  _roared_ and he boomed with laughter, "Yes, that may be the grand prize, but don't think the second place and third place prizes are worse! Now, with that out of the way, let's begin the raffle! If I call your number, please come up to the stage in an orderly fashion!"

The raffle went by surprisingly fast. This year, there were only three prizes, not including the grand prize, and Izuku watched as three people went up to receive the new Best Jeanist Silver Age figurine (lucky), a signed All Might Cobalt Incident poster ( _lucky!_ ) and a trip for two to the Bahamas (.....meh.) It was when the grand prize was announced that he sprang up in shock.

"And now, the Grand Prize! The number of the lucky person who will get these all-access passes to tomorrow's Sports Festival is....257398!" Wait, what.

What.

That was his number. "Who has 257398?"

"I do!" Izuku called, heading towards the stage with Ross in tow, to cries of shock and denial. All Might's eyes widened imperceptibly as Izuku made his way onto the stage, before the grin grew wider as Izuku shyly waved his hand, "H-Hi there, All Might sensei."

"Well! It appears you've won these tickets, Young Midoriya!" All Might boomed, shocking the entire center with his next (somewhat unsubtle words), "But seeing as you'll be participating in the Festival tomorrow, I don't think you'll need these! So instead, who would you like to give these tickets to?" There were a few seconds of sheer, disbelieving silence.

And then the audience erupted into noise.

Bargains, pleas, and cries for the tickets echoed throughout the center, hands groping for the precious tickets in his hands while Izuku meekly walked over to the microphone and cleared his throat, "The first person I would like to give a ticket to is my mother, Midoriya Inko. She's been by my side during the 15 years I've been alive, through thick and thin. I want her to be at the Festival, if not for herself, then to....to at least see how much her baby boy has grown." His eyes grew teary at the mention, and he distantly saw All Might wipe a tear away through the mist of the tears in his eyes.

"I, I see, young man. And for your second choice?" All Might asked, though there was a tiny crack in his voice. At this, Izuku wiped away the tears in his eyes and smiled, gesturing for Ross to come to the stage. Ross did so, with a confused look on his face.

Quick as a flash, Izuku pulled Ross close, and went in for a long, long kiss, the surprise from Ross quickly melting away into squeaks and moans of ecstasy. As they pulled away, Ross had a blush and a hazy, blank look on his face, and Izuku brought the microphone closer to him.

"For my second choice, I want to give my ticket to Dubh Ross, the love of my life. H-" Before Izuku say anything, Ross grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, and this time Izuku was the one who was surprised. Not by the kiss itself, but by how much tongue was involved in it. Not that he was complaining, if the way he replied in kind was any sign of his compliance. Izuku could hear the sudden cheers and catcalls as he made out with his boyfriend, and All Might let out a booming laugh.

"You do know that more people are just going to think you're a girl, right?" Izuku said breathlessly once they pulled away. If Ross was angry at the thought, he didn't show it.

"Shut up and kiss me again." Ross replied. Izuku obliged.

The jovial laughter of All Might barely registered as they kissed again.

* * *

 

When they left the city center, holding hands and light blushes on their faces, it was around 2 PM, and they were both growing hungry. The city center was far away from the Amazaki cafe, so they decided to visit a nearby restaurant for food. With how much Ross probably spent for the convention tickets (He tried not to think about what illegal actions were done to acquire said rarities), Izuku decided to treat Ross instead.

Velluto's was a small Italian restaurant that apparently served high-quality, low-priced delicacies. Compared to the big name restaurants and the corporate brands, it was a single family restaurant that had survived the Dark Age of Quirks. A niche little hole-in-the-wall restaurant that didn't garner much attention and stuck to a small crowd of foodies. Izuku had heard about the restaurant in passing from a couple of General Education students during school, but it was Izuku's first time there, and judging by how surprised Ross was at the admittedly nice decor there, so was it Ross' first time.

"Welcome to Velluto's! Table for two?" The maitre'd greeted them happily, before noticing them holding hands, "Oh? I see, I see! Please, follow me! We have a wonderful couple's special every Sunday, and you're just in time for the deal!" Ross erupted into a heavy blush and sputtered, but Izuku cut him off with a quick 'yes, please!', to which the maitre'd smiled jovially, "Follow me then!"

The maitre'd led them halfway through the building, and Izuku saw a dedicated group of customers occupying about a third of the restaurant and thoroughly enjoying the plates of food before them. And Izuku meant  _thoroughly_ , they were greedily eating spaghetti or gnocchi and taking their time to chew. A man left his table with a hefty tip left behind and a satisfied smile on his face.

Izuku made a note to check this place out online later.

They soon stopped at a small window table overlooking the city plaza. The table was covered in a deep red tablecloth, and a vase with peonies was set as a centerpiece. There was a small wine menu, and two rustic wooden chairs with padded cushions to sit on. Oddly enough, he didn't see any silverware. The maitre'd handed them a pair of menus in smooth black leather, "Today's special is an entree of _osso bucco_ braised in red wine with the braising wine reduced into a sauce to complement the dish, and a side of orzo _risotto alla milanese_. Would you two like that meal, or would you prefer to order something else?"

"Oh no, I'd love to try some. What about you, Ross?" When Ross nodded, Izuku continued, "Two specials, then."

"Thank you. And what would you like to drink?" The maitre'd asked, jotting down their orders.

"I'll have a glass of mineral water, if possible. Ross?"

"A hazelnut espresso for me, please." The maitre'd nodded, storing the notepad away and collecting their menus.

"I'll be back with your food as soon as possible. Let me know if there's anything else you would like!" He said, giving them a jaunty wave as he left. Ross was looking at the special wine menu over when Izuku cupped his face and drew his attention. Almost immediately, Ross turned towards Izuku, fitting his dainty face against his rugged palm and sigh happily while Izuku rubbed a finger against his lips.

"You really spent a long time dressing up for me, didn't you?" Izuku asked, his heart warming at the thought. Ross blushed, and just pushed his face against Izuku's hand more, not daring to meet his boyfriend's eyes. Izuku gently pushed his finger against Ross' lips, and Ross slightly opened his mouth, allowed the finger to slip in while he erotically sucked on it, his hand coming up to hold Izuku's. Soon, though, Izuku teasingly pulled his finer out of Ross' mouth, to a disappointed pout and a pink flush over his face. "Come on, tell me? Please?"

"W-well, I just....wanted to look nice for you, that's all." Ross murmured, nuzzling Izuku's pam, "Is that so wrong to do?" Izuku chuckled a little at how innocent his boyfriend was acting right now. For all the seduction and flirty behavior Ross did, he really was no good with lovey-dovey stuff like this. Before Izuku could answer, though, the maitre'd returned with their drinks, beaming at how they were.

"One glass of mineral water for the  _signor_ _e_ , and a hazelnut espresso for the  _signora_. Would there be anything else?" Izuku shook his head, Ross too comfortable with Izuku's hand cupping his cheek to notice, "Very well then. The osso bucco is being prepared as we speak. Please wait just a little longer, and the meal will come soon." As the maitre'd left (And it was odd, really. Was being served by the head waiter part of the couple's special?), Izuku could hear him mutter to himself, "Ah, young love...."

Izuku didn't even bother rebuking the maitre'd this time, not when Ross was cooing as he pushed his squishy face against his palm. The hero-in-training let Ross indulge until the villain eventually pulled his face away, albeit reluctantly. They passed time sipping their drinks and chatting when the food arrived. Ross was just in the middle of describing his new part-time job helping around a bar (A bar? Seriously?! A fifteen year old boy working at a bar sounded like it either didn't exist....or it was a villain hideout.) when the maitre'd returned with some amazing smelling dishes and a cheerful smile.

"Your _osso bucco_ and orzo _risotto alla milanese,_ " The maitre'd presented the dishes to Izuku and Ross, setting them down with gentle care and depositing some cleaned silverware on the table. "My apologies for not having any silverware beforehand. They were being washed when I escorted you over. Would you like me to bring the dessert menus over for you while you eat?"

"That'll be nice, please." The maitre'd nodded and walked off, while Izuku took a fork and knife and cut into the _osso bucco_ , a cut of what looked like beef, with garden vegetables sitting atop a bed of the orzo risotto, with the red wine reduction seeping into the meat and mingling with the juices. Izuku was surprised at how tender the meat was, and and gently blew on the steaming meat, cooling it slightly before putting it in his mouth.

Flavor exploded in his mouth.

"Oh my god," Izuku whispered, looking down at the supple meat brimming with taste. He could feel the delicious flavor of the meat permeating throughout his mouth, enriched by the red wine braising and the sauce. He scooped a spoonful of risotto with vegetables and put it in his mouth, and nearly moaned from how good it tasted, "Ross. Ross, you need to try this."

Ross, surprisingly, didn't use a fork and knife. He used a spoon to cut the meat (which spoke volumes of how tender the meat was), and mixed it with a bit of risotto and onion, putting the steaming spoonful of food in his mouth and chewing. His chewing slowly and he swallowed, and he looked at Izuku. "Holy shit." He whispered. Izuku nodded.

They dug in.

* * *

 

Ross swallowed the last mouthful of meat and risotto with a satisfied sigh. Izuku himself had long since finished his food, watching Ross mix the bone marrow with risotto and devour it. Their plates were completely clean, having used the risotto to sop up the sauce, and the only thing remained was a picked clean bone. They both finished their drinks, before remembering the dessert menus.

"....You want dessert?" Izuku asked. Ross nodded guiltily, and Izuku laughed before handing him a dessert menu. They spent a small while reading the dessert selection before the maitre'd came over.

"Ah, room for dessert, I see! Are you two ready to order, or would you like more time to decide?" He asked, and Izuku shook his head, having decided. Ross had apparently already decided, if the satisfied nod he received was a sign of his approval.

"No, that's fine. I'll have a Fruit Macedonia salad, please." Izuku answered, looking at Ross.

"I'll have a dark chocolate panna cotta with blueberry coulis, please." Ross answered, and the maitre'd nodded, jotting them down and taking the dishes. He carried the dishes away, and Ross sighed contentedly, "Izuku. We definitely have to come back here one day."

"Oh, yeah, no, we're definitely coming back here one day. That _osso bucco_ was delicious." Izuku replied, licking his lips. He sighed, "But panna cotta with a blueberry coulis? I hought you would pick the peach cookies." Ross blushed in embarrassment, mumbling something under his breath, "Hmmm?~ What was that, Rocchi?~"

"I-I  wanted to try new things," Ross tried. At his disbelieving look, he pouted, "F-fine. I wanted to....share some with you, is all." Izuku pet his head, and Ross nuzzled his hand (it was starting to become a common thing for them, to be fair), and smiled.

"You could have just said so, Rocchi." Izuku said, playing with Ross' hair. Ross only cooed and pushed his head into Izuku's palm, and goddammit how does this boy not have a feline Quirk of any kind? The headpats were interrupted by the maitre'd returning with their desserts and smiling knowingly at them, pretending to turn before Izuku blurted, "A-Ah, our desserts are here!" with a beet red face.

"Ah,  _signore_ , I apologize if I've embarrassed you," The maitre'd said, though his tone screamed both a lack of honesty and mischief. He set their desserts and some new silverwareon the table, and Izuku whined under his breath while Ross snickered. The redhead took a small spoon and cut into the dark brown dome, marring it and pulling a small chunk. A dark blue sauce was present in the dessert, and Ross held it out towards him.

"Come on, Izuku. Say aaah~" Ross said teasingly, and Izuku blushed.

"I-I can feed myself, Rocchi." He tried, and Ross shook his head, pointing down. There was only a fork on the table. Ross had only one spoon. The maitre'd had one hell of a knowing face when he had come over. Izuku internally groaned, "....Fine. Aaaaaah." Ross slid the spoon into his waiting mouth. moved the panna cotta off of the spoon with his tongue and swirled it around, humming happily.

"How is it, Zu-kun?" Ross asked nervously. Izuku gave him a thumbs up, and he beamed, taking a bit of panna cotta onto the spoon, "Do you....want some more?"

"Hm?" He swallowed, "Oh, no. It's fine, I have my Fruit Macedonia, you just enjoy your panna cotta, okay?" He reached over and booped Ross' nose, giggling when Ross' nose wrinkled, "You should try it yourself. It's really good, I promise." Ross pouts for all of five seconds before he eats a bit of panna cotta with that weird blueberry sauce, and his face brightens up, before he happily digs in.

Izuku smiles, and digs into his own fruit salad.

* * *

 

After they pay the relatively cheap bill of 5,600 yen, and Izuku leaves a tip while keeping Ross from paying, to his protests,  they spend some time sitting in a park and letting the food digest. The warm sunshine shines down on their faces, and they spend a few moments curled into each other and basking in the light. Welll, Izuku does. Ross seems to be using Izuku as a source of shade and a cuddle pillow for the time being.

"So, where do you want to go next, Izuku?" Ross asks, face curled against his neck while Izuku's arms wrapped around his dainty form, "It's your day, after all." Izuku looked around for a few seconds, before he honed in a fairly old building a ways from the park entrance. It was a big building, with flashing lights and video game noises so loud Izuku could hear them from across the street. A sign hung over the entrance, the words "Hanako Arcade" in bright pink and a small crowd gathered in the entrance, trying to enter.

"Ross? How good are you at games?" Izuku asked, his eyes never leaving the arcade entrance. There was a moment of silence as Ross' eyes followed his gaze, before Izuku looked at Ross to see a toothy grin on his face.

"....Izuku, I am gonna kick your butt in so many of those games." He replied. Izuku raised an eyebrow, a fire born of competitiveness blazing in his heart as he let out a thoughtful hum.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"And if it is?~" Izuku grinned and cupped Ross' face, turning him towards Izuku's mischievous grin. He could see the gleam of kindred mischief behind Ross' sunglasses.

"Bring it on, Rocchi~" He purred into Ross' ear ~~, internally dying at how cliche and cheesy he thought he sounded. Dammit, was this the best he could do?!~~

* * *

 

So, as it turned out, Ross was abysmal at most games. He always got last place in driving games, could barely get the claw remotely close to a prize in the crane game, and don't even get Izuku started on the ticket lottery games. So many coins, all for a mere 10 tickets....Although, there were exactly three types of games Ross excelled at. 

The first type was fighting games. Izuku was fairly certain that Ross wasn't going to be good at these games, but then they played a round of Street Heroes 5, and Ross proceeded to slap his All Might character silly, before proceeding to tear through the arcade rankings with Han "Seikyo" Dibiki, the "Strongest Hero". You know, the ponytailed man in pink spandex who was considered to be the weakest character in the whole series. Izuku was pretty sure Ross was exploiting bugs at first, before he watched his boyfriend's fingers _blur_ , and the Han on the screen began juggling Deva, the final boss. Han. Juggling Deva. With uppercuts and jabs. And then he finished the final boss (the  _near-unbeatable final boss!_ ) off with Han's finishing move "Muda Otoko Danmaku", which dealt a single pixel of damage, and Izuku gave up trying to understand what was happening.

(The legend of the Number 1 Ranked Han player would haunt the club for decades to come.)

The second type was, surprisingly, shooting games. Ignoring the obviously terrifying implications behind his skill with even a virtual gun, Ross shredded through enemies with headshots and body shots like nobody's business. He shot at targeted boss areas with pinpoint accuracy, completed the entirety of "Apartment of the Undead 4" with only one coin, easily killed the final boss "Road Roller", and made it to the 1st ranked player in the arcade for that game. Again. Izuku didn't question the 95% accuracy he saw at the end of the game.

The third type of game Ross practically conquered everyone in the arcade was......dancing games.

Yeah, Izuku was really surprised at this one, too.

As it turned out, Ross loved dancing games, and sometimes would play dancing games by himself alone, a big hobby of his. Izuku wasn't exactly sure just how good Ross was at dancing games, but then Ross played a full session of "Danse Danse Rebellion", and activated the custom 'Body Tracking Mode', an exclusive arcade feature that allowed for extra points based on a 'ranking' and 'category' system. Despite that, it also deduced points for sloppy movements, mistakes, and even regular gameplay. Actual dancing while playing that mode was a must. 

Ross  _danced_. Izuku was fairly certain half of the male arcade-goers watching grew hard. He certainly was.

The thing was, when Ross danced, he danced  _seductively_. Hip swaying, lewd motions, even the facial expressions, everything screamed 'Sexy!' to a T. To make things worse, he had intentionally picked three sexy songs to dance to, making some of the guys whoop and Izuku blush in embarrassment and, oddly enough, anticipation. 

The first song was a low bass-boosted song with purring lyrics and smooth lyrics of crime, hypocrisy, and the blame game. Three singers, each with a different vocal range, purred lyrics and whispered sweet honey into listening ears. It was a song meant to degrade, to point at the ones who could never accept the mistakes they've made, and thrust it onto others.

Ross managed to turn it into a sexy song with his dancing.

He pulled at his collar when the English words were whispered out, swayed his hips lustily, pulled his sundress up to expose just the barest hint of thigh, and generally teased _everyone_. He did so knowing Izuku could see what he did, and Izuku could practically feel the winks Ross sent him. And why wouldn't Izuku see him? With Ross having pulled him to the game excitedly, Izuku practically had a front row seat to Ross' dancing. With a final, lewd second of sucking on his index finger, and letting out a breathy sigh (and God, how Izuku wanted to mash his tongue against Ross', hands wandering up and down the redhead's back as they kissed), the song ended, and Ross grinned. The score skyrocketed once, twice, three times....and Ross had a perfect score, to the cheers of everyone watching. Izuku gulped. There were two more songs left.

The second song was....er, a song. About bein a concubine. A song with lots of innuendos. A song that admittedly sounded really good, but holy hell, it was so pervy that Izuku was temporarily in disbelief that it made it into a dancing game. Then Ross gave Izuku a particularly cheeky grin and picked the song and _oh hell, he was going to sex it up even more, wasn't he?_

He did. He sexed it up. A lot.

If the first song (which shouldn't have even been sexy!) was bad enough, Ross really amped up the lewdness here. Hips shaking, sexy poses at just the right moments, pushing his butt out whenever the chorus ended and using his hands to frame it's voluptuous shape. Ross gave Izuku what felt like one of those 'lap dance' things he had heard Auntie Mitsuki yelling about next door without even touching Izuku. The greenette could see the way Ross blushed and the heavy, lustful breaths he took as the song ended, to which he swung his hips one one last time posed. The score went up, up, up....and Ross had yet another perfect score to add to his first.

The third song was called 'Sweet Devil'. It was the REOL version. 

Ross grinned at Izuku. Izuku whimpered.

* * *

 

Izuku glared at Ross as they as they left the arcade with an All Might key charm for Izuku, and a cute Ralts pokemon key charm for Ross. Ross was giving him smug smiles the entire way out, and Izuku swatted his bottom once they left, making him mewl in pleasure, "Did you really have to do that?" Izuku asked as Ross stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't lie, you liked it~" Ross replied teasingly, giggling when Izuku blushed and sputtered, "I could see you crossing your legs back then. You know you liked how I danced." He shook his butt at Izuku just a little, and Izuku looked away, "See?~ Maybe I could give you  _private_ dances in the future~" Ross teased, leaning over and kissing Izuku's cheek.

"Shush, you. I’m pretty sure you managed to turn half of the girls watching gay. Anyways, it's around 5 now." Izuku deliberately changed the subject, "Mom was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. She's planning on making something special tonight, apparently." Ross perked up, and immediately faced Izuku, bouncing on his heels eagerly at the mention of dinner at Izuku's place.

"Yes yes yes yes yes." Ross babbled, hugging Izuku, before he froze and immediately let go, fixing his dress and regaining composure, "I mean, uh, I'd love to go!" Izuku just snickered at Ross' enthusiasm, prompting Rss to flail at him, "Izuku! Come on, stop laughing! That didn't happen, okay? I never did that!"

"Sure, Ross. Whatever you say." He joked, causing Ross to sulk as he pet Ross' head, "Do you have a phone on you right now?"

"No," Ross said, shaking his head, "I usually use a public phone for a couple of minutes. Speaking of which, I need to use a phone right now, and there's one right there. Can you give me a minute?" Izuku just nodded, pecking Ross on the cheek, and his boyfriend walked towards the phone booth, doing something (probably putting some yen in) and picking up the phone. Izuku decided to just look away and check out the nearby buildings. There was a Pro Hero merch store two buildings down from the arcade, and a general store to the right of him. Huh. Izuku could come here more, if he wanted some more merchandise- "WHAT?!"

Izuku jumped at the angry shout, and looked at the phone booth, where it originated. Ross was making angry gestures as he talked into the phone, and Izuku could see Ross growing angrier as he spoke, until he dragged a hand down his face and hung up, exiting the phone booth with a furious face. When he neared Izuku, Izuku asked, "Ross? Is something wrong?" His boyfriend twitched and sighed.

"Sorry, my roommate just....he somehow managed to break the showerhead, so we're having someone come by to put in a new showerhead right now. Thing is, it'll take the rest of the day, and I'm pretty sure I smell a little bad from sweating during that Danse Danse Rebellion session." Ross grumbled under his breath, and Izuku winced. Getting the shower fixed when you wanted to shower always sucked. The three times it's happened to Izuku, he was....notably annoyed. He made sure to hide it, though.

"I mean, you can use our shower," Izuku blurted out, before his eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his mouth. Ross looked at him with a weird expression on his face, and Izuku just squeaked out, "That's a really weird offer to make, isn't it? Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine. Are you...are you serious about that offer?" Izuku nodded his head, feeling his face redden, and Ross beamed, "I'm holding you to that offer, mister. There will be consequences if I cant get a decent shower today. Consequences!" Ross puffed his chest out and put his fists to his hips, making him look less like a vengeful villain and and more than an angry kid. The puffy face was the final nail in the coffin, and Izuku burst out laughing, to his anger.

"Sorry, sorry, you just looked so cute doing that." Izuku wheezed, clutching his sides. Ross was pouting now, grumbling as he pushed his cheek against Izuku's chest. Izuku poked Ross' forehead, "Come on. We better get home soon. Mom usually starts  making dinner at this time, and you gotta try her katsudon. It's the best, I swear."

* * *

 

Walking home took longer than usual, considering that the arcade was a ways away from the apartment. By the time they made it back, Mom was already prepaing the frying oil for the katsudon. She brightened when she saw Ross entering the dining room, and smiled happily.

"Ah, Dubh-san! It's good to see you again!" Mom said while cracking an egg open, "I'm making katsudon today. Izuku loves this dish, so I tend to save it for special occasions only." Her smile grew brighter and more joyful as she continued, "But, I guess this is a bit of a special occasion as well~ Don't mind me, go spend some time with Izuku."

"Actually....can I watch you make katsudon?" Ross asked shyly. Mom gave both of them a knowing look, and Ross blushed, "Not particularly for any reason, I'm just curious is all." He tried to defend. Inko just laughed lightly as Ross looked away, poking his fingers together. Izuku just smiled gently, he had an idea of why Ross wanted to watch.

"Of course, of course. Izuku, why don't you go take a shower?" Izuku nodded and gave Ross and Mom a smile. A shower did sound nice at the moment, and Izuku made a mental note to tell Mom that Ross would be using the shower later. For now, bath. As Izuku walked towards the bathroom to start the water, he heard Mom say to Ross, "Now, the first thing you want to do, is pick a relatively cheap pork sirloin cut for a katsudon. You have to pay attention to the proportions of fat and meat, and how marbled each cut is. The slightly fattier cuts, like this one, are the best for a fried dish like this...." And then Izuku closed the bathroom door, and began to heat up the water.

When he came back out, dressed in his favorite 't-shirt' t-shirt and dark green track pants, Mom was watching over Ross as he fried a thin pork cutlet in in the pan, another pan filled with eggs set to just barely simmer. Bok choy, onions and mushrooms were sliced on the counter and Izuku could smell a vegetable dashi soup stock bubbling on the stove. Izuku had never heard of the katsudon Ross was doing, but he couldn't help but feel his heart melt when Ross turned towards him with a joyful smile.

"Izuku, hi~ I'm gonna try something out with the katsudon today!" Ross cheerfully said as he fried the pork cutlet. At Izuku's confused look, Mom came over to explain.

"Your girlfriend's been trying to find ways to make use of what we have to make the katsudon better. I think she wanted to make you something light after your lunch date~" Mom teased, giving Izuku a knowing look as Izuku sputtered, "Still, using mushrooms and bok choy with the onions, and replacing the regular pork stock with a vegetable and mushroom dashi stock is a bit of a surprise for healthier alternatives. She's really trying to look out for you~"

"I, well, I mean, uh.....Ross needs to use the shower later?" Izuku shamelessly tried to change the topic, blushing under mom's gaze, "M-Mom, please, you don't have to tease me about it...." He covered his face, whining a little under his breath. Inko just tittered, and patted his shoulder, "I wasn't joking about Ross having to use the shower, though. 'Her' roommate apparently managed to break their showerhead and 'she' didn't live near a bathhouse, so I....kinda....might have....offered to let 'her' use ours."

"....Okay then."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't-wait what."

"I said it's okay. I would have liked a warning next time, but it's okay. Just do one thing for me honey?" Izuku looked up from his hands, and Mom gave him a sweet, innocent smile, "Make sure to use protection, okay?"

"MOM!"

* * *

 

The katsudon Ross made was surprisingly delicious. The way the onions and mushrooms melded together left a sweet, slightly earthy taste on his mouth, and the freshness of the bok choy and vegetable dashi stock helped keep the taste light and delicious. The pork was deliciously crispy (though not as crispy as when mom made it), and the eggs was soft and fluffy under the pork. It wasn't the best katsudon he'd ever had (that privilege belonged to Mom's katsudon), but it was high up there.

"So how was his katsudon, Izuku?" Mom asked while cleaning the dishes and pans. Izuku smiled happily and licked his lips, remembering the taste of the meal. Ross had wanted to help them clean up at first, but eventually relented and left to wash up. That was about 15 minutes ago, and Izuku was pretty sure Ross was either done or almost done by now.

"It wasn't as good as yours, Mom, but it was still delicious." Izuku answered, wiping the table down with a cloth. He looked at Mom, who was washing everything in the sink, "Mom? You want me to help you do the dishes?"

"Hm? Oh no, it's fine, honey. You can go, I'll clean everything here," Mom denied, giving Izuku a warm smile, "Why don't you go check on Ross? He's been in the shower for a while now." Izuku nodded, though there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that Mom was really up to something here. Regardless, he headed to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Ross? You okay?" He asked. There was no sound of running water and the lights were turned off, but the sound of surprise from inside caught his ear, "Do you need anything right now?"

"Izuku? I was just turning off the water," Ross called from inside, and he opened the door holding a towel and not wearing his sunglasses. The bathroom was pitch black, and the light streaming in through the doorway had Ross shivering in fear and closing his eyes tight. He looked bashful as he held the towel wrapped around his torso and huddled against Izuku's body, hiding from the light from the hallway, and Izuku gulped, eyes trailed his boyfriend's form. Ross tucked a lock of red hair behind his ear as he blushed, his freckles like beacons in the sudden red tone, "Actually, I have something I've....been wanting to ask you all day, Zu-kun."

"Y-Yeah? What is it, Rocchi?" Izuku forced out, his eyes threatening to betray him and take in every inch of exposed skin with gusto. When Ross didn't answer for a few moments, he looked at Ross' face, "Ross? Is somethi-"

Ross let go of the towel. Instinctively, Izuku moved to catch it when Ross hugged Izuku, opening his eyes and staring deep into Izuku's eyes, despite the light. It was like his boyfriend knew that Izuku would keep him safe no matter what. The unending love and trust in his eyes was screamed straight at Izuku's soul, telling him that this. This was what was worth saving. This was what Izuku wanted to rescue from the dark depths of villainy.

Izuku gulped at the sight of Ross, hair wet and dripping with water, curling to frame his peach-shaped bottom. Even with no clothes to accompany his features, nor seductive remarks, Ross' body screamed seduction at his poor mind. He swallowed, barely holding on to the towel as Ross wrapped his arms around Izuku's neck, still wet from the shower. Ross looked into his eyes in the dark bathroom, amber irises seeming to glow unnaturally, like coin-shaped resin discs. Izuku's mouth felt dry.

"Hey, Izuku," Ross whispered, leaning up so his lips were next to Izuku's ear, "Do you want to do 'it'?"

* * *

 

The door to Izuku's room slammed open, and Izuku and Ross blindly stumbled inside, not bothering to turn on the light or stop kissing as they entered. Their makeout session was only minutely interrupted with lewd smacking noises and occasional gasps for air. Izuku used a foot to close the door behind him, shutting the room into near pitch-black darkness, with only the soft moonlight and innumerable stars twinkling overhead as a source of light.

For Izuku, a surge of lust ran throughout his veins, searing it's way through Izuku's mind and burning away any thoughts that weren't related to here and now. A fire broiled in his belly, and his eyes felt hazy as lust overook his mind. He wanted to kiss Ross more. He wanted to bite on his neck, and leave beautiful blemishes scattered all over. He wanted to spank Ross for all the teasing Izuku had been put through these past two weeks. He wanted to take Ross here and now.

He wanted  _Ross_ , dammit.

Hastily, Izuku's hands scrabbled to take his shirt off while Ross' hands fiddled with his pants. They hadn't even bothered to let Ross dry off or get dressed, so there wasn't anything for Ross to take off, and as a result, Ross' naked wet body had trails of water running down his limbs and torso, the water droplets shimmering in the moonlight like tiny pearls. God, it just made Izuku want him more.

The numerous All Might merch was barely visible, but via muscle memory, Izuku managed to guide them both to his bed. He flung away his shirt and stepped out of his pants, which had finally been loosened and fallen to the floor. Roughly, Izuku grabbed Ross and pushed him onto the bed, pinning his wrists against the mattress. Those eyes, those beautiful amber eyes, looked at Izuku as Ross panted, and Izuku could feel the heat rising as Ross' blush grew. He kissed Ross on his neck, hands grabbing his ass as Izuku left hickeys plain as day for everyone to see. His hands kneaded that wonderful, wonderful bottom harshly, prompting a mewl of need.

Even with the dim silver moonlight as the only light source in the room, Ross' porcelain white skin seemed to draw the moonlight into him, standing out in the dimness of his room. It was easy to see Ross' nude form, especially with the shimmering trails of water marking his form. Even more so when the vibrant red hair managed to contrast the dark of the room

"Izuku," Ross panted, voice breathless and reedy, "Please~."

That one word was enough to make Izuku snap. Two weeks of repressed lust and desire reared it's head, and Izuku flipped Ross onto his stomach, nipping at his neck and back to girlish squeals of surprise, "I-Izuku?~ What are you-"

"We can't just shove it in willy nilly, Ross~ Now hold still, I'll prepare you~" Before Ross could say anything, Izuku spread Ross' ass apart and leaned in. His tongue lapped at that pink(? It was hard to tell with how dark it was) pucker, and Ross let out moans and squeaks of need. A hand drifted up and grabbed Ross'....admittedly small dick, and began jerking it, making Ross squeak.

"W-Wait, Izuku, I~ Ahn~" Ross squeaked, as Izuku grabbed his hips, and wormed his tongue into Ross' bottom. He wriggled his tongue around, pulling Ross' butt closer and slathering the inside of his rectum with saliva. Ross trembled and quivered as Izuku haphazardly thrashed his tongue around, swatting Ross' butt, "Izuku~ It feels good~ Spank me more~" Ross whined, and Izuku could feel the blanket shift just minutely. Smiling to himself internally, Izuku moved away from Ross' rump roast and licked his lips, circling a finger around Ross' twitching asshole.

"Wow, I didn't know you were this much of a masochist, Ross~" Izuku crooned, moving his finger back every time Ross pushed his hips back, denying his boyfriend any penetration. Ross let out a keening whine, and Izuku swatted his ass again, "You know, for all that teasing you put me through for so long, you're just so submissive in bed. It's kind of surprising~" Internally, he was shocked. Izuku was going off of instinct as he spoke, but he was still a bit surprised that he could even act this time.

"Izukuuu~ Stop teasing me already~" Ross whimpered, and Izuku could both see and feel him grinding his ass against Izuku's cock. Izuku just spanked him again, making Ross moan, "Again, again~" Izuku cocked an eyebrow, and sighed, sitting on the bed. When Ross whimpered at the lack of spanking, Izuku poked his cheek, prompting him to face Izuku.

"It isn't fair that you're only one who gets pleasured, Rocchi~" Izuku teased,jerking himself for a few seconds. When he let go, he teasingly slapped Ross' face lightly with his erection, grinning at the surprised mewl Ross let out, a dominant urge to 'bully' his boyfriend surfacing, "If you give me a blowjob, I might punish you more, okay?~" He gently pushed his cockhead against Ross' face, prompting the redhead to open his mouth, "Now say aaaah~" Ross whined pleadingly, but Izuku could see him tuck a lock of hair behind his ear and open his mouth, slowly leaning in and-

Oh. Oh wow. Oh, that felt amazing.

Izuku's hands came down and pushed Ross' head down, Ross' tongue pressed the bottom of Izuku's dick, lewd sucking noises emitting from Ross' mouth as he bobbed his head up and down, his butt wiggling eagerly while Izuku guided his head. The greenette suppressed his moans as much as he could, but occasional moans leaked out from his lips.

When he looked down, he could see amber eyes filled with need and submission and _desire_ , and Izuku shivers. There's something about seeing his boyfriend like this that just wants to tease him more. Izuku spontaneously thrusted his hips, and his cockhead slammed into the back of Ross' throat, causing a surprised hybrid of a gag and a yelp as Izuku pushed Ross to take his entire cock. Ross gurgled just a tiny bit before recovering (barely, it seemed), and bobbing hi head faster and longer, this time.....er, what was the term? Deepthroating? Yeah, deepthroating his dick while Izuku's hands fell in his sides as he just enjoyed the feeling. Eventually, Izuku could feel his dick throbbing, and grabbed Ross' head, thrusting rapidly while holding Ross' head in place and facefucking him.

"R-Ross~ I'I'm going to-ghhhhg!" Izuku groaned, slamming Ross facefirst into his crotch and forcing his entire dick down Ross' throat. A jet of sperm spurted out of his cock and stained the back of Ross' throat with ropes of white, and Ross squealed in surprise. Slowly, he dragged his semi-hard erection out of Ross' mouth, a lewd moan echoing throughout the room. Ross was staring up at Izuku blearily and with a heavy blush, and Izuku gulped at the overwhelming lust in his eyes.

"I-Izuk-ku~" Ross stammered, gulping down the remnants of Izuku's semen, opening his mouth to reveal a barely visble, but perfectly clean interior, "Aaaaaah~"

Izuku felt a surge of heat through his loins.

Either unaware or uncaring of Izuku's renewed arousal, Ross crawled onto the bed and laid across Izuku's lap, wiggling his butt with pleading, needy eyes. In a breathless voice, Ross begged, "Now will you spank me?~" Izuku gulped, a blush blooming on his face despite the blowjob Ross had literally just given him. Caressing Ross' bottom, before giving it a harsh squeeze, making Ross mewl in need, Izuku hummed.

"Well, for such a villain to be caught, I think you do need to be punished for your crimes, right?~" Izuku purred, kneading Ross' ass. Before Ross could say anything, Izuku wound his hand up and slammed it into Ross' waiting bottom, watching his cheeks jiggle like pudding with a sort of debauched glee as Ross moaned and writhed with need, "That was just a taste of what's to come, villain~ Will you surrender now, or do you need more incentive?~" Huh. Look like all those sessions pretending to be a Pro Hero with Kacchan when they were young really paid off. Not the way he expected, but still.

"I, mmngh, I won't give in~" Ross whimpers, though his voice is a far cry from the usual confident flirty tone he usually has. He's meek and submissive, almost shy as he grips a pillow and pushes his face into it. He does, however, catch on to the sudden hero-villain roleplay Izuku gets started and tries to put up a confident front, but that's mostly offset by the very visible red blush on his face, and the undeniable quiver in his voice as the villain practically shoves his cute bubble butt into Izuku's palms, "Y-You won't break me, Hero~"

Izuku grins, and spanks Ross again, the sound reverberating throughout the room. There was another needy moan from Ross, and he did it again. Izuku could feel something hard poking against his thigh as Ross writhed, and Izuku grinned. He began to spank Ross harder and faster, with sounds of pleasure emitting from Ross, who seemed to deep in his lust to even say anything now. Every so often, he would croon words into Ross' ears, playing up the role of a 'Hero who had captured a villain' promised to punish Ross more if Ross persisted. Ross would fire back with denial, but his words would grow weaker as Izuku spanked him more, needy panting constantly replacing his remarks. At one point, Ross didn't even bother denying Izuku's word anymore.

"Izuku~ More~" Ross begs, his ass bright red by now. He looks at Izuku over his should, wiggling his ass. It's pretty evident to Izuku that being spanked is one of Ross' fetishes, but he didn't expect it to be this big of a fetish. Ross whined as Izuku slapped his ass again, a lusty groan leaking from his lips, "P-Please~ Punish me more, Hero~"

Izuku gulped, licking his suddenly dry lips. With one hand, he gently pressed down on Ross' back. With the other, he took a pair of fingers and rammed them into Ross' hole, spreading Ross' butt open while his boyfriend let out a pleasured moan. "You know, seeing you like this just makes me so aroused," Izuku says, wiggling his fingers around and spreading Ross more, "There's just something about you like this. Something about you is just so cute~" He punctuated this with a thrust with his fingers, "So lovable~" Another thrust, and this time, he added a third finger to the fray, thrusting three fingers in and out as he leaned in and whispered in Ross' ear, "So _fuckable_ ~"

Ross shivered. Izuku gently blew into his ear before moving his head away, and slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulling his fingers out. He held them in front of Ross, who immediately began to suck them clean, and smirked. The moment Ross finished sucking on his fingers, he pointed his butt at Izuku, wiggling it. "Come on, Hero~ I have a nice, virgin ass all ready for you to deflower~" Ross purred, though under that outright lewd comment was an undertone of submission, practically begging Izuku to take him. Ross' pucker was gaped and twitching, leaking natural lube and already a tiny bit puffy.

"Are you ready?" Izuku asks despite himself. He still wants to be sure that Ross is okay with what he's about to do. Without hesitation, Ross turns back and nods at Izuku. The message is clear, ever so gently, and he pushes his cock into Ross' ass. Immediately, the feeling of Ross' somewhat tight pucker, and his velvet-like rectal flesh enveloping his dick, almost damn near makes him cum. It's through sheer willpower that Izuku holds himself back, instead hugging Ross from behind and gently nibbling his earlobe,"Tell me when you want me to move." Ross is panting, taking great big breeaths of air as he adjusts to Izuku's penis in him, Izuku reasons. he can feel Ross quivering and his dick dripping precum, but eventually, Ross nods and shakes his hips. That's enough for Izuku.

With no need for prompting, Izuku begins to gently thrust, kissing Ross' neck and groping his small breasts. Ross moans and squeaks under Izuku's gentle ministrations. As he works, Izuku begins to push his cock deeper, and deeper into Ross' ass. With how focused he is on what he's doing, it's only a matter of time until Izuku bottoms out in Ross, who's practically radiating lust as Izuku groans, grinding his hips.

"Izuku~ You feel so damn big in me~" Ross groans, gently taking Izuku's hands, and guiding them down to his stomach. There's a barely viable bulge there, where Izuku pokes at and his dick twinges when it feels something pressing down on it. Ross moans in needy pleasure, quivering. "I can feel you stuffing me, Izuku~ I can feel so much~ It's liking you're jamming it into far in it's filling my stomach~" He takes Izuku's left hand, and nuzzles it, looking into Izuku's eyes, "Don't be gentle, Izuku~ I want it  _rough~_ "

Izuku loses it.

Any self-restraint he has left is immediately gone. Shot, stabbed, left to bleed out in a shallow trench. He roughly grabs Ross' hips and begins thrusting harshly, jackhammering his hips against Ross. Ross lets out a series of yelps and cries, but even those slowly devolve into moans and squeals of pleasure. Izuku winds his hand back and spanks Ross harshly while the other hand keeps him steady, and Ross moans loudly. Grinning, Izuku picks up from where he left off, spanking Ross harshly as he rails him, treating his butt like a particularly durable bongo drum and abusing it to Ross' delight.

"God, I knew you were a bit of a pervert," Izuku growled, his voice feeling rough and coarse as he wailed on Ross' poor bottom, "But I didn't expect you to enjoy this so much~" Ross just let out a small whimper as Izuku moved his hand up and groped his breast, "I'm going to flip you over~ I want to see your face when you cum, okay?~" Without waiting for an answer, Izuku grabbed Ross' waist and flipped him onto his back, almost groaning when the feeling of his rectum turning ground against his cock and almost made him come. Ross let out a keening wail, panting heavily as Izuku set him down. In the moonlight, with it fully shining down on his face, Izuku could finally see every single detail on Ross' face as they made love. From the heavy scarlet blush, to the puffy pink lips begged to be kissed, the slightest glimmer from saliva coating them, to the numerous freckles contrasting his snow white skin. Like that day a week ago, his red hair splayed against Izuku's bed like a silky blanket, and the hickeys Izuku had left marred Rss' skin in a beautiful pattern, his small breasts just baring poking out with hardened nipples that Izuku wanted to tease.

Ross looked like a fairy, an epheremal being, in that pale, wondrous light.

Izuku began to thrust again, reveling in the ecstatic expression that overtook Ross face. He was already nearing his limit before, but seeing the way Ross moaned, his mouth hanging open and his pink tongue threatening to loll out, only hastened the inevitable. Izuku pgulped and began to thrust even faster, his dick feeling like it was beginning to throb, "R-Ross~ Ross, I'm getting close~"

"I'm getting close too, Izuku~" Ross said breathlessly, holding his hands out. On instinct, Izuku hugged him, feeling Ross' arms and legs lock him in place as they wrapped around his neck and waist, and Ross moaned into his ear, "Cum in me~"

Izuku came.

Jets of white spurted into Ross' colon, marring it as Izuku emptied his cum into Ross. Ross, meanwhile, came with Izuku, if the sudden feeling of something hot spurting onto his abs was evidence enough. Pressed against Izuku, Ross kept moaning and shaking in pleasure, even after both of their highs eventually stopped. Huddled against Izuku, Ross' eyes, clouded with love and joy, stared into his as Izuku began to pull out, "D-Don't~ Don't pull out~" He begged, pushing Izuku back into him with his legs. They stayed like this while a while, Izuku deep in Ross' bottom, before Ross finally unwrapped his limbs and turned so Izuku was spooning him. Izuku shuddering as the feeling of Ross' colon turning against his cock aroused him some more, but said nothing, instead hugging Ross and nuzzling his neck.

"So? How was it?~" Izuku asked, mumbling against the crook of Ross' neck. A hand left the embrace and grope at Ross' breast, playfully teasing his nipple as Izuku melded his shape to fit Ross'. Ross mewled, pushing against Izuku's body, wiggling his hips, and Izuku suppressed a soft sigh as his cock felt something grind against it.

"It was amazing~" Ross sighed, curling against Izuku, "You feel good in me~" Izuku smiled, playing with Ross' hair as he teased his breast at the same time, "Ah~ You're making me horny again, Izuku~" True to his word, Ross was beginning to breath heavily again, and Izuku could feel natural lube forming in his butt. Regardless, his hand kept toying with Ross' chest.

"And if that's what I wanted?~" Izuku asks rhetorically, smiling mischievously. Ross looks back and licks his lips.

They don't get much sleep that night.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Day 15, Day of the Sports Festival**

Izuku shifted against the huddled form of Ross, who was whimpering and hiding away from the sunlight filtering in through the window. In the end, they had gone a few more round before finally falling asleep, Izuku's penis still jammed in Ross. Izuku was pretty sure it was just another of Ross' fetishes, but he couldn't really complain.

"T-Too bright....it's too bright...." Ross whimpered, and Izuku immediately drew the curtains back so the light stopped coming in. With the light gone, Ross relaxed and cuddled with Izuku, "S-Sorry you saw me like that, Izuku. Just....give me a bit." When Ross turned back, his eyes were completely covered by the anti-light field he constantly created, "I'll use this to get around until I can get my sunglasses."

"It's fine, Rocchi. I should have closed the curtains before we went to sleep last night...." Izuku ruffled Ross' head, "I'm sorry. I guess I'll take any punishment you have for me because of this, okay?" Ross hummed, nuzzling Izuku's hand.

"Well then, I've decided! For your punishment...." Ross grinned at Izuku mischievously, "How about rough quickie with my butt?~" Izuku rolled his eyes but smiled, kissing Ross' cheek.

"You're a real pervert, Rocchi~" Izuku purred, though he was already beginning to thrust again, "Now get ready~ I won't let you rest this time~"

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**"I pledge," Katsuki declares, looking over the nameless masses and the extras that dared to say that they would beat the Hero Course, "to be Number One."**

**The masses roar in disdain, and the crowd cheer at his audacity. Katsuki sneers, and holds up a hand to signal them to stop. When they don't, he sends an explosion into the microphone, causing yells of pain and shock as everyone quiets down.**

**"I didn't finish," He sneers, contempt painting his face as he speaks, "I pledge that I will win the Sports Festival. That I will use you all as stepping stones to my victory." He gives the furious extras a thumbs down as he continues, "I pledge that I will push you all to the absolute limit. That I will force you to overcome the bindings your bodies and Quirks have set upon you.**

**"I pledge that I will become the best. That I will crush each and every single one of you, but I'll force you to do your damn best to bring me down." He scratched the back of his head, "Basically? I'm gonna win. I dare you to come and prove me wrong, you damn extras."**

**This time, when the masses roar, there is no disdain.**

* * *

 

Omake: Meanwhile.....

Katsuki laid awake in bed, unable to sleep.

He had gone through his nightly routine. Eat dinner, study, yell at the hag to leave him alone, study more, test his Quirk out, yell at the hag to leave him alone, brush his teeth, wash his face, yell at the hag to leave him alone, and go to sleep. So far, he had gone through most of his routine, but it was really more like he couldn't finish the last step.

SMACK "Ahh~" SMACK "Ahn~"" SMACK SMACK SMACK "M-More!~" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK "Yes!~ Punish me more, Hero~"

Katsuki groaned to himself. Because of where their apartments were, his room was right next to Deku's. The hag snored like crazy, and Pops wore earmuffs to block out the snoring, so neither of them would probably hear what was going on. Katsuki was pretty sure Auntie Inko set this up in the first place (She was apparently one hell of a matchmaker in the past, and was the reason Pops even asked the hag out sometimes), so that only left Katsuki to bear the brunt of the curse that was thin walls and his childhood friend having sex.

SMACK SMACK SMACK "Yes!~ More, Izuku, more!~"

Katsuki briefly contemplated smashing through the wall then and there to ruin the mood, but the thought of fighting that Leprechaun bastard with the Sports Festival so soon seemed like a horrible idea. Maybe he could just explode his ears and render himself temporarily deaf.....nah, that was a dumber idea. He didn't know if it would work or not.

"I-Izuku~ Your cock feels amazing~ More~ Be rougher with me, Zu-kun~"

Katsuki put his pillow over his face and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how training for a fight works send help- Also, what do you think the name for Izuku's new Counter move is? Comment below to guess!
> 
> Izuku has both Big Dick Energy and Big Stamina Energy. He gives Ross a good hard spanking and a better, harder dicking. Giggity giggity.
> 
> Ross is a crossdresser now. It's gonna be a secret hobby of his, but he's a crossdresser. Good job, Izuku. You did good today-
> 
> Also, I love food. I love all kinds of cuisines, and I thought that Italian cuisine was, if a bit cliche, appropriate for a romantic date between two fluffy bois in love. Plus, osso bucco is a dish made for a very special occasion, and orzo surprisingly works wonderfully for a risotto (I know, I was surprised too, but the feeling of the rice melding with the creamy stock was amazing, especially with how much coated my tongue) for a traditional celebration meal. Doesn't these two cuties losing their virginities seem like a special occasion? I sure think so. Don't judge me.
> 
> The three songs Ross danced to are, in order:  
> 1\. Parasite, by nqrse, mafumafu, and luz  
> 2\. Ooedo Ranvu, by REOL and giga feat. GUMI and KYO  
> 3\. Sweet Devil, by REOL feat kradness (Best song ever~)  
> Listen to them if you want, they're hella catchy.
> 
> As for Ross 'making girls gay', keep in mind that Izuku is the only one who knows Ross is a guy. To basically everyone else, Ross is a really cute girl who just did the sexiest dances while playing DDR possible. Girls are gonna think they were aroused by a girl, not a guy.
> 
> The katsudon used here was a personal variation of mine. Combining onions with mushrooms and bok choy helped keep the fresh taste of the vegetables, and using vegetable combined with mushroom stock to infuse the pork with those flavors makes it go really well with the stock. The pork is actually done separately from the egg and vegetables to help maintain that crispy crust with egg or excess oil soaking into it. I also pour half a ladle of the soup into the bowl before putting the rice in. The rice soaks up that soup and gains that flavor, and eating that soup-infused rice with some excess soup is amazing. First, pour the soup in, then put a few scoops of rice. After that the egg and vegetables, and finally the pork. Like I said, the pork is cooked with the vegetables but removed before adding the egg. You pat it down (You fry it before you introduce it to the vegetables), then cut it into those strips you see and set them atop the egg and vegetables when assembling the katsudon.
> 
> Sorry, went off on a tangent.
> 
> Anyways, the training two-parter is finally over! Next chapter, the Sports Festival finally begins! Look forward to that, y'all!
> 
> Side note, please lemme know if there are typos so I can fix them. Pls.


	14. The Storm: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day of the Festival. Izuku is pumped, especially with Ross and Mom watching him today! He just hopes he doesn't screw up today....
> 
> Unknowingly to him, there are eyes watching him today, as hands exchange notes and messages to one another, and scheme after scheme pile up as the cycle of heroism and villainy begins once more. This time, however, things are bound to go....a different way.
> 
> The storm is here.
> 
> ((In which the Festival begins, and almost everyone begins to radiate chaotic energy.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, looking at the Sports Festival while realizing I gave Izuku Full Cowl early on: huehuehuehuehueHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE
> 
> Speaking of which, it's the beginning of the Sports Festival! Yaaaay! Class 1-A is lowkey scared because of villains! Yaaaaay!
> 
> At least I finally finish the training two-parter. Ngl, I had absolutely no idea what I was doing there, so. RIP. I shall go sulk in the corner with my chicken sandwich and my inadequate writing skills.
> 
> But yeah, the beginning of the Sports Festival is here! Sorry it's shorter compared to the training chapters but the manage didn't really give me much to work with, so. _dabs in disappointment._
> 
> I'm going to make, like, minute changes to the canon while trying to stick to the canon material as much as possible, so hopefully it works out! Now, with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!

When Izuku reaches the school entrance, the first thing he notices are the massive crowds of reporters waiting outside, and the police officers holding the crowds back as cameras flash and microphones are thrust at students unlucky enough to go near the edge of what little walk room there is. Cries for questions to be answered and interviews to be had ring out as Izuku walks past them into the campus.

Izuku had separated from Ross and Mom when they found out that non-students (with the exception of the faculty) had to go through a security check, after a hug from Mom and a quick kiss from Ross. Despite that, Izuku was pretty sure Ross was going to show up soon anyways. Really, the libido his boyfriend had was a little too big, he swore.

"Hey! Hey, kid!" Izuku heard someone call, but ignored it. They were probably looking for someone else. He kept walking, "Hey! You with the short green hair! Over here!".....Ah, goddammit. Izuku turned around to look for whoever was calling him, and saw a somewhat familiar woman with a ponytail waving at him with a microphone. Wait, wasn't that the woman who tried to interview him on the second day of school?

"I plead the fifth." Izuku said, quickly turning around and walking away as fast as he could, ignoring the reporter's indignant sputters of 'But this isn't America!' behind him. He sped into the campus and gave Aizawa-sensei, who was overseeing the security check, a wave. Kacchan was talking to Jirou about something when he finally found the Class 1-A prep room. A part of him was still surprised that the school would put it on the ground floor, but at least it was closer to the stadium.

"Ah, Midoriya!" Iida said, his hands doing those odd chopping motions, "It's good to see you! Aizawa-sensei let us know that in the spirit of being fair, our costumes are forbidden from the Festival. As such, please change into your gym uniform." Huh. Well, that made sense, considering who the Hero Course was going to go up against. He quickly changed into his gym uniform, stretching as he tried to relax. His body felt so tense with the prospect of the entire world watching the Sports Festival today. He took a few deep breathes to try to calm down, smacking his cheek a bit, putting his hand on his chest and concentrating on his heartbeat.

"Midoriya. We need to talk." Izuku looked up. Jirou was walking towards him with her hands in her pockets. It took him a moment to actually realize she was talking to him, and he turned to the punk rocker. Something about her expression set off alarms in his head, and he help but remember Kacchan's words. She knew about his relationship with Ross, didn't she? Still, he put on a smile as she approached.

"Jirou? Is something wro-"

"Cut the crap, Midoriya. You and I both know why I'm here." Jirou shot down any hopes of resolving this peacefully, and he watched as her earjacks began to float. Behind her, Izuku could see Kirishima watching as he leaned against a wall with sharp eyes, signs of his Hardening beginning to crawl up his arm. Kaminari was pretending to talk to Kacchan, but he could see his eyes watching Izuku. Ashido and Sero  were sitting at a table, but both of them had trained gazes at Izuku, and Sero was stealthily reaching for his tape. "We've been looking for the past two weeks. You know we have, don't lie. We know you knew we were trying to follow you. We're out of time, Midoriya. We can't let her in." Her?  What did Jirou mean by her? "I don't want to cause trouble, which is why I'm keeping my voice down, but you've been dating her for a while now. Just tell me." Oh. Oh dear. A small part of him laughed at the fact that even Jirou thought Ross was a girl, before her next words made him freeze.

"Who's the Librarian, Midoriya?"

Izuku frowned, his hands tightening into fists. Jirou was watching him with an impassive, but determined glare as Izuku tried to find the right words, or a way to stall her. If worst came to worst, Jirou would reveal what was going on between him and Ross, and Izuku couldn't allow that. Before he could say a word, however, a both welcomed and dreaded voice rang out from the hallway.

"Izuku? Are you in there?" Ross barged into the prep room still dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday, to the shocked cries of his classmates, and the intense stare of Jirou. Either uncaring or just plain ignorant of everyone else, his boyfriend walked over holding a bento box wrapped in green cloth, and held it out to him, "Your mom was worried you wouldn't have enough time to eat lunch, so she prepared a bento for you for later."

"I-I, u, th-thanks, Rocchi." Izuku stammered, blushing when he realized he had accidentally said his pet name for Ross out loud. Ross blushed as well, but glanced around the room, if his head movements were to be explained, "Uh, Ross? Is something wro-"

Ross grabbed him and kissed him. On the lips.

Izuku let out a muffled squeak from so many people watching them, but slowly melted into the kiss, hugging his arms around Ross' waist and holding him close. They kept kissing for a few more seconds before Ross pulled away, panting. He swallowed as his hand rose to cup Ross' face, who nuzzled his palm happily.

"Good luck in the Festival today," Ross mumbled, his face beet red, "I'll try to get your mom to see you later. I'm rooting for you." Reluctantly, Izuku let go of Ross, and the villain happily pranced out of the room, "I'll see you later,  _Zu-kun_ ~" Ross called out. Izuku waved as his retreating form, face feeling hot as hell, and his mind clearer than before.

"D-D-D-D-D-eku-kun? Wh-Who was that?" Uraraka suddenly said, and oh fuck he forgot he had an audience for that. Izuku shakily turned to look at the rest of the room, with nineteen people staring back with shock. Uraraka's perpetual blush had spread to the rest of her face, and she pointed at the doorway where Ross had left, "Th-That really pretty girl that just left."

"Oh, um, uh, how do I say this? That's....That's Dubh Ross. We're dating." Izuku admitted, poking his fingers together. The room was silent as everyone digested the information Izuku had provided. The silence stretched on for one minute, two. All of a sudden, Mineta screeched at the top of his lungs and leaped at Izuku, grabbing his uniform top and shaking it.

"HOOOOOOOOW?!" Mineta screamed, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU MANAGE TO GET SO LUCKY AND SCORE WITH SUCH A HOT BABE, MIDORIYA?!" The purple haired midget was foaming at the mouth as he babbled and demanded answers, before Kirishima grabbed the back of his shirt and barely managed to pry him off.

"Come on, dude. That's hella unmanly to do to someone. Doing it to a fellow classmate makes it even worse," Kirishima said, grumbling as he carried a scrabblng Mineta away, "Still. Midoriya, you are one helluva man, hooking up with such a beauty. How'd you meet her?" Izuku didn't miss the way Kirishima's gaze seemed to sharpen just the slightest. He was definitely trying to gather more information on Ross, which wasn't really necessary, considering they knew who he was now.....misgendering notwithstanding. A bell rang right before he could answer, and Iida immediately stood up, his arms chopping, though his face was red. Probably from Izuku and Ross' kiss, Iuzku reasoned.

"I-Is everyone ready? The Festival shall start in 5 minutes, so please finish a-all your preparations as soon as possible and get ready!" Iida called, before sitting back down. Everyone returned to muttering among themselves, a newfound energy in their eyes. Except for Mineta. Izuku was fairly sure he was crying blood or something.

"Midoriya," Izuku looked up again, seeing Todoroki walking towards him. There was a cold indifference in his eyes hiding something else, like an ancient glacier, riddled with cracks and marring lines that belied a natural wonder to the world. Something was wrong, Izuku could see it in the boy's eyes, "Objectively speaking, I'm stronger. More capable. I'm generally better than you."

"I, uh, o-okay."

"I don't know why, All Might's been paying a lot of attention to you lately. You could even say he's got his eyes on you, for some reason." Izuku flinched, and Todoroki's gaze grew colder, "I may not be able to tell why he's so interested in to, but don't think that that matters, In the end, I won't lose to you, or everyone else here, Midoriya." The words were spoken with a cold, callous frost, and yet Izuku could see that there was something troubling him.

"What the-? Damn, things are really getting intense! The strongest in the class is challenging Midoriya!" Kaminari called out, pumpinh his fist. Throughout the room, everyone began talking excitedly about what had just happened. Kirishima walked forward with a stony face as he laid a hand on Todoroki's shoulder.

"Hey man, I get that the school encourages being competitive for the Festival, but do you really want to pick a fight now? We're going out in, like, two minutes. This isn't manly at all." Kirishima said with a grim tone. Todoroki nonchalanhtly shrugged off Krishima's hand, giving him a positively frigid glare.

"I could care less, Kirishima. This is a tournament. Things like friendship and companions mean nothing in the face of victory." Todoroki replied, coolly watching Izuku for his reply. Izuku sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists as he calmed himself. Words from Ross bubbled up from within his mind, his voice whispering into his ear as he thought about that day.

'Prove me wrong. Prove me wrong, Izuku.'

"You can say what you want, Todoroki," Izuku said, looking Todoroki right in his eyes, "You can brag about your capabilities all day long, and say you'll beat me as many times as you desire. But everyone's aiming for Number 1, even students from other classes. Don't be so petty as to grind their wishes into the dirt." With a thought, green lightning erupted across his skin as he clenched a fist, causing cries of shock and awe, "And besides, don't think I'll just lie down and let you win. After all....there's someone I have to prove wrong." Todoroki let out a choked gasp at his last words, but he didn't care. He turned to face the door and opened it, "Come on. The event's starting soon."

* * *

 

It was a group of nineteen classmates and a worthless excuse of a human being that walked out, to the cheers of hundreds of thousands of people. Katsuki stared at the roaring crowd as Present Mic yelled into the microphone, "It's the Annual U.A. Sports Festival! The one time of the year where our students compete in grand battles to catch a glimpse of the Heroes' World! This year's Sports Festival is even more special than usual, and you all know why!

"First up, it's the heroes of the hour! The golden egg class who stood firm against a massive villain attack of 62 to a mere 21, and came out unscathed! It's the one, the only, Class 1-A of the Hero Course!!"As one, the class moved, walking towards the stage in the middle with a steely look in their eyes. The masses roared their approval, and Katsuki held back a sneer.

"Whoooooooa...This is one hell of a crowd...." He heard Deku mumble behind him, prompting some rant from Four Eyes that he couldn't be bothered to care about. 

"Damn, this is a lot of credit they're giving us and everything, but we can't let this shake us, right Bakugou?" Shitty Hair said to him, even if the way he spoke didn't really convince Katsuki that he was completely unshaken by the crowd's presence. But for Katsuki, who had grew up lavished with praise and  ~~disgusting, unwanted~~ expectations, this was nothing for him.

"Nah. This just gets me real pumped up, knowing so many people are watching us and everything." Katsuki replied, grinning eagerly as he looked at the whole stadium. There was something invigorating about having a crowd to witness him and his future deeds.

"But don't forget about the other classes! While 1-A was holding their own against a villain mob, these kids were fending off the S-Rank villain 'Black Spirit'! Give it up for the ones equal to Class 1-A, Class 1-B!" The crowd roared as Class 1-B walked out, a band of colorful (literally, they wore hella colorful clothes) individuals that held their heads high and their backs ramrod straight. Honestly, it kind of looked like they were soldiers....until two of them started laughing and the class fell into shambles as they walked over. "These kids declared war on Class 1-A the day after school was reopened! Give it up for the General Course with hearts of steel and balls of brass, Classes 1-C, 1-D, and 1-E!

"While Pro Heroes fight everyday to protect lives and uphold society, these kids are training to fight their own battles to protect the lives of the Heroes who uphold justice! It's the Support Course, Classes 1-F, 1-G, and 1-H! And finally, in the world of Heroics, management is the foundation of which modern Heroism stands upon! These kids work to become the PR experts and store owners who push forward the Heroes of today! Give it up for the future foundation of Heroics itself, It's Classes 1-I, 1-J, and 1-K!" With each introduction, the crowd roared, the sound deafening as everyone chipped in who they thought would win, "And now, the Athlete's Oath, with this Festival's 1st year referee, Midnight!"

"Pipe down, everyone!" Midnight called amidst the ensuing murmurs, snapping her whip, "Now, will the Student Representative, Bakugou Katsuki, please come on to the stage?" Katsuki walked up the steps, sneering at the angry glares from the extras. Midnight nodded at the microphone, "Mic's all yours, kid. Make it count." Katsuki took the microphone, thinking about his words. Somewhere in the crwd, he could feel an intense gaze on the back of his neck. Turning to take in the sight of everyone in the stadium, he could barely make out a tiny face. A porcelain white face with red sunglasses, watching Katsuki. Judging.

Katsuki turned back to the extras and raised the microphone to his mouth.

"I pledge," Katsuki declares, looking over the nameless masses and the extras that dared to say that they would beat the Hero Course, "to be Number One."

The masses roar in disdain, and the crowd cheer at his audacity. Katsuki sneers, and holds up a hand to signal them to stop. When they don't, he sends an explosion into the microphone, causing yells of pain and shock as everyone quiets down.

"I didn't finish," He sneers, contempt painting his face as he speaks, "I pledge that I will win the Sports Festival. That I will use you all as stepping stones to my victory." He gives the furious extras a thumbs down as he continues, "I pledge that I will push you all to the absolute limit. That I will force you to overcome the bindings your bodies and Quirks have set upon you.

"I pledge that I will become the best. That I will crush each and every single one of you, but I'll force you to do your damn best to bring me down." He scratched the back of his head, "Basically? I'm gonna win. I dare you to come and prove me wrong, you damn extras."

This time, when the masses roar, there is no disdain.

* * *

 

"Now those were some invigorating words! Now, without further delay, it's time for the Festival Qualifiers!" Present Mic's voice roared from the speakers. A screen blazed to life (literally. The screen spat out white fire as it turned on), and Shouto's attention immediately snapped towards it. Words flashed by rapidly, too quickly to read with the naked eye. The tension built more and more as everyone waited for what event the students would participate in. As if slapping on brakes, the words suddenly stopped, and Present Mic roared, "And there you have it! This year's annual Qualifiers is a grueling Obstacle Course Race! A four-kilometer race between all eleven classes around the stadium itself! Everyone, get in your positions!"

"Don't forget! U.A. prides itself in encouraging freedom above all else, so as long as you stay on the course, anything is free game! Now, is everyone ready?" Midnight called. Shouto tensed as she raised her whip, "On your marks, get set....GO!"

Shouto rocketed forwards.

He leapt over frantic students dashing to struggle through the gate, and froze the ground for good measure. Shouto knew what the staff were trying here. The gate had been deliberately narrow as to act as a bottleneck for the ones more....dimwitted, and unablw to find ways to escape the crowd. Freezing the ground should at least trap some of the more foolhardy ones and have them act as a barricade to trap the others back for a little while.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, HALF AND HALF!" Shouto's head snapped back, and he watched as the entirety of the Hero Course (and a select few students from various Courses as well) crowd surfing or just plain jumping over the students, using heads as springboards while they ran. The ice that separated the wheat from the chaff, as  _that man_ would say, barely worked on his classmates, but the herd had considerably thinned. The ice was really the only thing slowing his classmates down, so with no other choice, he kept freezing the ground, using  _that man's_ cursed power to stay warm. He didn't know how long he had been running, but suddenly there was a massive shadow looming over him, and Present Mic was screaming again.

"An obstacle course wouldn't be an obstacle course without obstacles, duh! Now, let's see how our beloved students fare against the first barrier, Robo Inferno!" Before Shouto, at least three dozen giant robots loomed between him and progress. Cries of shock and 'The Hero Course kids had to fight THOSE for their entrance exam?!' sounded out behind him. Mineta is sent flying from a swing and barely lands in bounds of the course, in very, very obvious pain and suffering.

Pfft. Amateurs.

With a single wave of his hand, ice erupted from the ground and speared the robot in front of him, turning it into scrap metal as he ran past it's failing legs. The crowd roared, and he sprinted past the robots, the one he froze crashing down as he ran. Good. That should act as a barrier for the rest of the grou-

"OH MY LORD, WHAT IS MIDORIYA DOING?! ERASERHEAD, DID YOU TEACH HIM THAT STUFF?!" Shouto turned back. Midoriya? Why was everyone so surprised at-

Midoriya Izuku navigates through the frozen jungle of metallic limbs and swinging pivots like a monkey, green lightning trailing along his body as he leapt and swung from robotic arms and stampeding feet, dodging the robots with an ease that was never present during the first month they were in school. Midoriya quickly conquered the Robo Inferno without even destroying a robot, grabbing a piece of metal from the floor as he ran, and Shouto could only stare in shock at the greenette before turning tail and running so Midoriya couldn't catch up to him.

_"There's someone I have to prove wrong."_

Why did Midoriya's words come back to him now? Who was he trying to prove wrong? What was the purpose of his words? Questions swirled around his mind, demanding answers he couldn't provide. His mind and body worked out of sync, as he tried to answer the mystery that was happening right behind him. And the first and biggest question he had to answer was.....what the hell happened to Midoriya's Quirk?!

* * *

 

Kyoka ran as fast as she could, firing off blasts of her heartbeat at zero-pointers and stunning them left and right. In front of her, Midoriya had leapt through the robots with an unnatural ease, and Bakugou, Sero, and Tokoyami used the robots as goddamned springboards while everyone else struggled to beat the zero-pointers.

With the Librarian practically announcing who she was to the class (Thought she found it odd that a girl would be named Ross of all things), Kyoka had something to work with. A face, a voice. A person she could investigate for details and information that she could use to bring down. Where once there stood a faceless silhouette in her mind, now a tiny red-headed girl with porcelain white skin stood, eyes hidden behind red-framed, gleaming sunglasses and an odd, sinister aura around her. The innocuous yet malignant figure of Dubh Ross stood, burned into her memory already.

As much as she wanted to bust Dubh as soon as possible, with the ongoing Festival, she couldn't just up and leave to tell Principal Nedzu exactly who was on campus. Not only that but....she really, really wanted to win the Festival. With so many heroes watching, this was her chance to at least gain some publicity as well. She looked at the crowd, her attention split between running the track and watching for the Librarian. That, plus maybe later she could slip a tip or two that there was a villain in the stadium. Kyoka wasn't sure, she was making it up as she went.

'This isn't over Dubh, Midoriya. Not by a long shot.' She thought to herself, sprinting down the dirt path as she continued down the course. By now she had at least covered 5 kilometers with ease. All that endurance training really paid off, she guessed. Especially considering she was supposed to run almost 7 miles, if she remembered correctly. What she saw ahead made her brake, and nearly tumble head over heels physically as she stopped. Present Mic's voice blared yet again as she saw the obstacle in front of her.

"If you thought the first obstacle was bad, wait until you see this doozy of a filter! A full 2 kilometers of frail rope and artificial stone pillars! A part circus act, part labyrinth where students have to navigate a giant cave formation of a maze to get to the other side! All roads lead to Rome, they say, but which road is the quickest?! Ladies and gentlemen, it's the Fall!" The crowd roared the approval, and Kyoka gulped at the sight of a pitch black bottom of no end when she peeked over the edge.

'Okay. Maybe it  _is_ over.' She thought.

* * *

 

Tenya ran down the track, his engines chugging the literal gallon of orange juice he had chugged for fuel as he pushed his engines to surpass their current fuel limit. Right now, his family, his  _brother_ was watching the Festival. Tenya couldn't afford to disappoint his brother, he had to win the Festival. He had to make Tensei proud.

With the announcement of the 'Fall' obstacle ahead, Tenya braced himself, positioning his legs as he turned his engines on. He sped down along the ropes, his engines pushing him forwards as he held his arms out to maintain his center of gravity, tilting and swaying as he fought to keep his balance. Already, he saw Todoroki skating along the ropes with his Quirk, and Bakugou was flying through the air with explosions. A pink-haired girl used Support gear to literally fling herself from pillar to pillar as the majority crawled or fell, and....was Midoriya jumping?!

"What the actual hell, Eraserhead?! One of your students is jumping from pillar to pillar All-Might style with that metal plate!" Present Mic-sensei roared, to the crowd's cheering. He watched Midoriya, shrouded in that odd green lightning from earlier, run leaps and bounds across the pillar, forgoing the ropes altogether, simply using the rope's anchors as springboards and leaping through the air. Gritting his teeth, Tenya shifted into second gear, speeding up. He couldn't afford to lose in a speed-based event!

Speeding down a rope, he was fairly certain he accidentally knocked someone off of the rope, and they fell off screaming. They used some purple sticky balls oddly similar to Mineta's to cling to the wall and begin slowly climbing up, but Tenya couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, really.

Thankfully, he reached the end of the Fall relatively quickly, and sped down the track. A number of people had made it past the Fall before him, but with his Quirk basically a godsend for this kind of event, he sped past them fairly quickly. It was when he reached the final obstacle that he paused in shock. The loudspeaker boomed with Present Mic-sensei's voice.

"Check it out, everyone! We've got people reaching the final obstacle, and it's.....A MINEFIELD!" His English teacher yelled, "It's the basic Afghan carpet field, but don't worry, everyone! The mines we've planted aren't lethal, but they've got enough force and flash to seriously disorient someone! In this kind of scenario, the hare is sure to lose over the tortoise, if you get what I mean." Tenya stared, but slowed his engines, taking careful steps around the visible but small mounds of dirt in the ground. Oddly enough, Midoriya was just scraping the ground up with the metal plate and muttering to himself. What was he possibly planning?

* * *

 

Izuku frantically swept aside the dirt from the fake anti-personnel mines scattered everywhere, gathering the mines as everyone else ran across. One for All wasn't exactly a Quirk suited for avoiding hazards like mine and stuff, so he had to make do with what he could. Luckily, military-grade metal robot armor made for a really good shovel.

Digging a moderately deep hole quickly, he collected every uncovered mine he could and gently stacked them in the hole he had dug. Everything was of the essence here, but with Kacchan and Todoroki quickly speeding through the minefield, he was losing time to prepare. It looked like he'd have to rush unfortunately. Checking the mines, he nodded....and swung the metal plate towards the mines, jumping on at the last second and grabbing the rein-like wires as the mine positively  _erupted_ , blasting himself over everyone ahead of him, to looks of shock and unadulterated awe.

"And Midoriya's riding the wave to victory, soaring over the competition on what's either one of our zero-pointer's metal plates, or the most insane support item I've ever seen! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new leader in the run!" Present Mic screamed, excitement laden in his voice as Izuku flew over Kacchan and Todoroki, his happy expression rapidly turning panicked when he realized that _oh shit how would he land?!_

"DEKUUUUU!" Kacchan howled behidn him, the familiar sound of explosions growing louder, "GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING NERD!" The sound of crackling ice was a sign that Todoroki was close behind Kacchan, and probably equally as pissed. He managed to turn back for a split second, and sure enough, they were practically speeding towards him. Despite the anger on their faces, neither of them made a move to actually attack Izuku. It looked like trying to regain the lead took priority over getting revenge.

'That's okay,' he thought as he began to slow, Kacchan and Todoroki neck and neck to where he was, 'I don't need to pass them anyways.' As fast as he could, he tilted his body forwards, gathering momentum and swinging his arms as hard as he could, the metal plate swinging with the motions, 'I just need to stay ahead'.

Click. Click click click click.

With a series of ominous clicks, the ground blew up, launching Izuku forwards and, by the ensuing explosions and angry screeches of "DEKUUUUUU!" Kacchan and Todoroki off balance. Probably. All was fair in love and war, suckers.He pumped his legs, picking up speed as he ran as fast as he could. The sight of the stadium entrance came into view, and he could feel his body pushing itself as he ran faster and faster,

"And Midoriya blew away the competition with one fell swoop! Literally! Holy cow, Eraserhead, what are you even teaching those kids?!" Present Mic cheered as Izuku ran, his legs beginning to burn but the prospect of victory oh so sweet on his tongue.

"I didn't teach them any of those tricks. This was something they've taught themselves to do. I was only the one supervising homeroom, is all." Aizawa-sensei's extremely smug voice said.

"Holy moly, Eraserhead, you really got the golden batch this year! In an incredible turn of events, the first one to conquer the Obstacle Course and the winner of the Sports Festival Qualifiers issss.......!" Izuku ran faster, faster, faster. And then, there was light. A bright, warm light, shining down on him as he found himself staring at multiple costumed forms, watching him with awe, "MIDORIYA IZUKUUUUUU!"

Izuku looked left, then right. His breathing was heavy, but he saw no one ahead of him.

He raised his right hand, curled into a fist, and roared in victory. The whole of the stadium roared with him.

* * *

 

Toshinori couldn't help but cheer as Young Midoriya is the first to arrive back in the stadium, a green-haired woman both cheering and crying as she babbled "IZUKUUUUUUUU!" While waving her hands. The woman had introduced herself as Midoriya Inko when she had collide dinto him and accidentally made him spill some paperwork for the school. After collecting all the documents, he had introduced himself in turn and offered a seat to her. With how crowded the stadium was, it would definitely be hard to find a good place to sit. He had recognized Young Midoriya's girlfriend accompanying Miss Midoriya when they found her at the snack booth, munching on some Pesche Dolci cookies. The three of them were sitting near the front rows when Young Midoriya passed the gateway, and were cheering as loudly as possible.

"Congratulations, Midoriya!" Midnight announced, "Get some rest as the rest of the competitors make their way here. You'll need it for the next event, kid!" With a crack of her whip, she dismissed Izuku, who tottered into to the center and sat on the ground, breathing heavily. He watched as his successor scanned the crowd, before honing in on them and grinning, raising a hand and waving.

"IZUKUUUUUU!" Ms. Midoriya wailed, still crying, and the girl (He faintly remembered Young Bakugou calling her 'Leprechaun', for some odd reason, but resolved to ask her what her name was later) beamed happily waving at Young Midoriya with gusto, a light blush on her face. Ah, to be young and in love was truly the pinnacle of joy. 

Slowly, the rest of his young wards filtered in.....except Young Mineta. In his place, a lone student, one he himslf didn't recognize, stood. She seemed shocked that she had managed to get so far, but raised her arms in victory and cheered. Toshinori's eyes widened in surprise, for he knew exactly what this meant. This was the first time in the history of U.A. that a Management Class student would pass the Qualifiers.

Young Bakugou and Young Todoroki were drawing in heavy breathes, both glaring at Young Midoriya like he had just punted a kitten into the stratosphere in front of them, and Young Bakugou seemed to be clutching his wrists. He'd have to have that checked out if he didn't want nerve damage or an abundance of knots. Young Yaoyorozu seemed awfully proud of herself for some reason, and Young Iida and Young Uraraka almost immediately headed over to Young Midoriya, talking about something he couldn't hear.

........He really needed to stop referring to them as young. They were already growing up so quickly.....

'Still,' He thinks to himself, 'The Sports Festival is both a test of your physical skill and your will to attain victory. Heroes depend on popularity so much that they're willing to do anything to be seen as the greatest. With your lack of selfish intent, I thought you would be exploited by others and end up lower ranked. Way to prove me wrong, kiddo!'

"So what do you think about Midoriya's performance?" Toshinori perked up, turning around to see a group of Management Course students chatting among themselves, "You saw him, his stock is bound to leap in bounds, and his Quirk is plenty flashy. The shroud of green lightning is extremely mesmerizing to look at, and this is coming from me here."

"True, but he physically isn't much to look at. Even with his Quirk helping him, looks are going to play a massive role in marketing, so you need to what we can and can't use. The first thing we'd have to do is some major PR, which I'd recommend starting with...." Toshinori was not sorry to admit that he had tuned the students out as they spoke, but a certain niggling feeling made itself known in his mind. Just when had Young Midoriya been able to control One for All to such an extent?

* * *

 

Shouto took deep breathes as he relaxed, the memory of his defeat fresh on his mind. He glanced over to Bakugou, clutching his wrist like it was aching unbearably, but couldn't think of words to say. Midoriya was chatting with Uraraka and Iida, and he could feel  _that man's_ angry gaze on him, yet another byproduct of him refusing to use _his_ fire.

The sound of a whip crack grabbed his attention, and he turned towards Midnight. "Congratulations to the top 42 runners! You will be the ones moving on to the next round! For those ranked lower or disqualified, don't worry! We have other ways for you to show your skills! " She grinned, and her voice rose, "But now the true selection of the finest begins! You've shown that you're the cream of the crop here, so the press is bound to give you all some attention! Give it all you got, everyone, because the second event iiiiiiis...." The screen blazed to life once more, and the familiar jumble of words rocketed down, slowing down to reveal.... "THE CAVALRY BATTLE!"

"Cavalry....battle? So this is going to be a team event?" He mumbled to himself, already running scenarios of which people would work best with his ice  ~~no fire never fire never again~~ and his eyes flitted across the other winners, before turning back to Midnight for more information, "It's simple! Participants will choose up to three other people to work with, and get into a horse-and-rider formation! The rider's feet can't touch the ground, the headband you wear can't go below the neck, and you are automatically disqualified if you are knocked over or lose all of your headbands! However, there's one small change to the rules!

"Each of you has been assigned a pojt value based on how you ranked in the Obstacle Course! 42nd place is five points, and from there it adds by 5 So 42nd is 5, 41th is 10, 40th is 15, et cetera, et cetera, you get the point! But the thing is.....the first place participant, the winner of the Obstacle Course....is worth TEN. MILLION. POINTS!"

His head snapped to Midoriya, who now looked sweaty and dead inside. Poor Midoriya.

"This game is your one chance at the ultimate comeback! It's anyone's game now!"

Almost immediately, everyone stared at Midoriya, who was trembling and letting out soft whimpers at possibly the sheer pressure he must have felt. Almost immediately, everyone began to separate, already forming teams within their own classes and friend group while he set out to find the ones who would work best to his ability. He only hoped that Midoriya could find a good team with his point value. The guy practically had a large, neon target flashing on his back at this point.

* * *

 

In hindsight, maybe outright gunning for first place was a bad idea when you were in a school whose's curriculum essentially added up to 'Fuck your limits, bitch.' Izuku was a little too busy trying to build a team to really regret it, but with how much everyone was avoiding him....yeah, this couldn't exactly go well. Looked like everyone either didn't want to have a target on their backs as well or they were gunning for the ten million points.

"The rider will be wearing a headband that displays the total amount of points the team has! You'll have to both maintain your point total and add to it if you want to pass! And even if your headband is taken, it's not over! You can still steal points from other teams, or steal your own points back! However, any intent to make the rider fall automatically results in immediate disqualification You have fifteen minutes to form teams! Good luck, students!" Midnight finished, cracking her whip.  The students began to mingle with each other.....except Izuku.

Everywhere he walked, they avoided him like the plague. It had been only two minutes of mindless roaming, and already, he was pretty sure nobody wanted to join his team. The thought, admittedly, made him tear up a bit.

"Deku! Team up with me!" The voice of his actual fucking savior called out, and Izuku turned teary-eyed to Uraraka, who was waving at him, "Whoa, Deku, you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, uh, no, no reason." He replied, frantically wiping his tears away, "Are, are you sure you want to team up with me, Uraraka-san? Everyone is definitely going to be gunning for the ten million points, and I feel like we're going to be in a heap of trouble the moment the battle begins..." He poked his fingers together sheepishly. Why was he hurting his chances to have a team, dammit?!

"It's fine! Teaming up with a friend just feels right, you know?"

Izuku couldn't help it, he had to close his eyes. She was just....so damn pure. So pure.

Trying to recruit Tenya, however, didn't exactly go according to plan. And by didn't go according to plan, Izuku meant that  all atempts crashed and burned right out of the gate, to his dismay.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya-san, but I cannot join your team," Iida said grimly, "Ever since the Entrance Exam, I have lost to you time and time again, with no real way to figure out how to improve myself on my lonesome. Maybe it's because you're such a good friend, or such an insurmountable obstacle, but....I have to challenge you. For my own peace of mind. I hope you understand, Midoriya." Iida bowed his head and turned, walking towards Todoroki's team, consisting of Iida, Todoroki, Kaminari, and Yaoyorozu. Crap, that seemed like an ultra powerful team there.

"Hey! Hey Mr. First Place! Team up with me here!" Suddenly, a pink-haired girl was shoving her face in front of his, and he jumped in surprise as she continued talking, "I'm Hatsume Mei, from the Support Course! We don't know each other, but I want a mutually beneficial relationship and stuff! With you practically thrown into the spotlight, me teaming with you means that the industry giants are gonna have to pay attention to me and my babies!"

Before Izuku could say a word, Hatsume began to pull out Support Equipment from her backpack, showing it off to him, "In the Support Course, we create equipment that mitigates Quirk drawbacks and boosts Quirks in general! I've gotta be carrying something that'll help with your green lightning stuff! Maybe this jetpack I modeled off of Air Jet, or these gauntlets I modeled from Nemean?"

In the end, she joined the team. Honestly, Izuku felt like He didn't get a chance to even rebuke her.

"Um, excuse me?" Izuku turned around. A girl with long blonde hair and golden irises (literally golden, he'd seen the hue before) that he didn't know waved at her, "My name is Freida Gull, from the Management Course. I was hoping to join your team, if that's possible, Mister....."

"M-Midoriya," Izuku replied, before shivering. He glanced around and saw Ross among the crowd, pouting at him. Ah jeez, he'd had to give his boyfriend extra headpats later. Extra cuddling, maybe, as a bonus. That always cheered him up, "Why exactly do you want to join my team? I have ten million points, I'm practically a walking target here."

"Well, for starters, you're the only one with a team that isn't all Heroics students, and the General Course's team is full. That and...." Gull-san clutched a fist, "I want to move on. The Management Course barely thinks of anything beyond business and sales, and until today, I was one of them. Winning the course earlier, it made me feel good. It made me realize that, for once in my life, I wanted to be in the spotlight, too. I wanted to win

"Joining your team gives me that chance. I can tell, you're a good strategist and a better fighter, so there's a definite chance your team is going to move on. I want to be a part of that team." Gull-san paused, scratching the back of her head, "Wow, now I feel like I'm using you."

"Oh, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Izuku smiled in relief, "Thank goodness. We need a fourth member for this to work. What's your Quirk, Gull-san?" He asked the Management Course student (It honestly felt a tiny bit weird for him to even think that, for some reason).

"Oh! Uh, it's honestly a little weird, and kinda flashy. My Quirk is......"

* * *

 

"Alright, your fifteen minutes are up!"

As one, the teams got into their horse-and-rider formations, all staring at Izuku, who only stared back undaunted. The headband, nay, the  _crown_ that sat tied to Izuku's was like a golden beacon, drawing their attention and greed and forcing him to mentally prepare himself. This time, when the stares landed on him, he wasn't afraid.......mostly.

"Three!" Everyone tensed, "Two!" Eyes narrowed and knees shifted into running positions, "One! GO!"

"DO IT!" Izuku yelled as everyone practically launched themselves at his team. With a single push, Izuku was airborne, floating from Uraraka's Quirk with a metal anchor tying him to the world. The ground softened underneath his team's feet, but they had gotten away just in time. With the press of a button, Uraraka yanked her fellow teammates out of the softened ground and they grabbed the anchor, pulling him along like a balloon before reeling him in.

Izuku clapped his hands, empowered with One for All, as Jiro's ear jacks darted towards him, making her flinch and her ear jacks recoil and retreat. He scanned the other teams, a moment of breath for him. He grinned down at Hatsume, "Your babies are amazing, Hatsume-san! Thanks for loaning them to us!" He took out what looked like a grappling gun with a plastic hand at the end, and fired it at Hagakure, practically yanking the headband off of her.

"No problem, Midoriya!"

"Well, look at that, folks! It's barely two minutes, and already the battlefield's more like a war zone! Everyone's gunning for the ten million points here, but don't forget that the high-rankers are also prime targets here!" Present Mic howled, "But holy whoa, this is a first! Not only has Midoriya teamed up with a Support Course student, but a Management Course student as well! Eraserhead, when's the last time a Management student made it past the Qualifiers?!"

"To be honest, Present Mic, I think this is  _the_ first time in the history of U.A. that a Managament Course student is in the semi-finals. Color me impressed," Aizawa-sensei's tired voice drawled, to cheers and cries of shock.

"Alright, we need to-get down!" Izuku called, ducking as he fiddled with his headbands. And just in time, as a shadowy clawed hand swiped for the headband, "Tokoyami! Where is he?!" As if to answer him, a massive, hulking figure charged at him, six webbed arms covering something like a shield. From the opening of the arms, glowing yellow eyes and shadowy arms emerged, equally as large and equally as powerful.

"Sorry, Midoriya, but The ten million points are others! Dark Shadow, you got this?" Tokoyami's voice came from the cover, and Dark Shadow let out an affirmative cry of 'I'm on it, partner!' as he kept swiping at Izuku, a prehensile pink organ lashing out to swipe at Izuku as well, "Asui! They ducked! Dark Shadow and and I will keep them low, so shoot your tongue out downwards!"

"Got it. And call me Tsuyu." He heard Tsuyu-san say, before her tongue began to jab at his head rapidly, and he had to constantly dodge, bobbing his head left and right. It was a good way to stall for time, but he could see other teams closing in on them, and he couldn't afford to be surrounded. With a split-second decision, he switched on Air Jet's pack.

"Turn your heads and close your eyes! Brace for cover!" Izuku roared, and just in the nick of time. The jetpack blasted them through the air (Thank goodness Uraraka negated their weight), when Izuku heard the telltale sound of explosions rocketing towards them, and turned to see Kacchan exploding his way towards the greenette.

"DEKU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHEN COULD YOU CONTROL YOUR QUIRK LIKE THAT?!" Kacchan roared, aiming an explosion as him. In response, Izuku just hurriedly flicking a One-for-All empowered finger at Kacchan, blowing both him and the explosion away, "YOU SHITTY NERD, GET BACK HERE!" Thankfully they landed with no problem, but the other teams were definitely still gunning for them.

"It's a massive, all-out brawl  as people keep gunning for the crown jewel, the ten-million point headband! Now, with seven and a half minutes having passed, let's see how our teams are doing! Remember, we're only at the halfway point, folks! It's anyone's game here!" The results flickered to life on the screen and....what the? "Wait, the hell is going on here?! Class 1-A ain't doin' so hot here! Where did Team Monoma come from?!"

"Guys, evade the Class 1-B groups. They'll just be lashing out at Class 1-A to end our apparent supremacy," Izuku mumbled to the others, receiving three nods in return, "We should be able to avoid-"

"Look out!"

Izuku threw himself to the side at Uraraka's sudden warning, barely dodging a sudden bolt aimed at him, and turned to look at who had done that. When he saw who it was, he felt his face smooth itself into an impassive expression, a fire beginning to burn throughout his entire form. With a single thought, green lightning blazed to life, and he sighed, "I knew it wouldn't be that easy."

Todoroki Shouto sat upon his cavalry like a king, a glacial sheen in his eyes. Below me, the light of creation glowed from Yaoyorozu's palm, Kaminari sparked with lightning, and Iida's engines were fully revving. "Give us the headband," Todoroki said, ice beginning to form.

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**"You are surrounded by Pro Heroes of the highest caliber. The windows have been reinforced to the point that even All Might would have trouble breaking through, the doors are guarded by select members of the faculty, and I have electronically set this room to let out a silent alarm to every Pro Hero in the stadium if you try to escape. On the small off chance you succeed, you will have to fight through hundreds of Heroes gunning for a chance to bring low the Librarian." Nezu said gravely, before sipping his tea with a chuckle, "It truly does pay to have a backup plan."**

**As he laughed, Ross laughed with him. A light, gentle laugh that said 'I am only laughing because you are as well.' When Nezu's laughter abruptly stops, he keeps laughing, gazing at the chimerical creature from behind his sunglasses. His laughter is cold and unfeeling, and both of them know it.**

**"Come now, Principal Nezu," Ross drawls, his form completely relaxed as his mind ran through contingency plan after contingency plan, "You really think I would come to the stadium in person without preparing accordingly?" Behind him, Ross can hear the familiar sound of displaced air as Kurogiri activated his Warp Gate, prepared to come through and wreak havoc at his command, "With both the destruction of the U.A's Titan Barrier, and the attack at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, your reputation must be reeling right now. You can try to arrest both me and Kurogiri, but then we'd fight back and you'll have to explain to the public how identifiable, _extremely dangerous_ villains that stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd, were let into the stadium itself. I don't think even you have any ways of digging yourself out of this one, Principal Nezu. Intelligence alone only goes so far." He crossed one leg over the other, grinning at Nezu's trembling form," It truly does pay to have a backup plan."**

**"What do you want, Dubh-san." Nezu intones, his voice monotonously flat as he dropped all pretenses of friendliness and human emotion, and Ross grins. For now, it's his victory.**

**"Why, Principal Nezu. I thought you'd never ask." Ross leaned forwards, a wide, toothy grin stretching across his face, "Now then, _let's talk business._ "**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big slide Izuku blasts all of U.A., fuck you Mineta, you're next-
> 
> Yes, I kicked Mineta out of the Festival early on, his Quirk isn't nearly strong enough to subdue zero-pointers, it's only useful for climbing up the Fall's pillars, which, by then, you're already disqualified, and is completely useless for the minefield. He doesn't deserve to get past the Qualifiers, so instead, have a Management Course student instead. Her name is Frieda Gull, and like Garou, she is only a minor character for now, but she'll gain an important role later on.
> 
> I need to stop introducing original characters to the story, but at the same time, NEVER!
> 
> Now, a thing about how Jirou acted at the beginning of the chapter. She's out of time. The Librarian has basically shown up in front of her unannounced and did the equivalent of screaming 'Not only am I infiltrating the Japanese equivalent of the Olympics, but I'm making out with your classmate' (At least, that's how she perceives it), and is running amok around the stadium. She's getting desperate to bring in a villain that could control territory for half a year straight when even the worst villains can barely do half that time without severe preparation.
> 
> Aka, she's freaking out and losing it. Don't worry, she gets better.
> 
> Katsuki's speech is different, partly because he's being watched by the one person he could literally fear due to rendering him Quirkless besides Eraserhead, and partly as a way to give everyone a big 'fuck you' because he thinks they're not worth the time of day. Except maybe Kirishima, because I need that KiriBaku and I'm still surprised I haven't thrown in shipping fuel for them yet hhhhh-
> 
> I switched around the teams a bit to compensate for Mineta getting disqualified, but everything should stay mostly the same. Mostly.
> 
> If you're paying attention, a certain tiny part of the chapter will play a huge role in the next chapter. Can you guess what it is? Good luck!
> 
> If y'all find any typos, lemme know so I can fix them! Other than that, thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	15. The Storm: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about change is that it is an inevitable concept. No matter what humanity does, or how they struggle against change, it will always happen. Because to deny change is to stagnate, and humanity will always choose change over stagnation at the end of the day.
> 
> Right?
> 
> ((In which machinations grow, and Class 1-A is hella unaware of what's about to happen soon. Ross is a schemy boi huehuehue))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, it's me, with another update because I wanted to get this chapter out before I go back to college and suffering hahAAAAAAA-
> 
> But yeah, I whipped this bad boy out as soon as possible (Oh god that sounds so wrong), and I'm planning to end the tournament arc iiiiiiiin...........2 chapters. Maybe 3, maybe 4. It depends on how well I do on writing the tournament finals, really. Sorry!
> 
> Also, breaking news, smartest being in all of Japan gets fucking humiliated by a fifteen-year old twink who likes getting spanked. More at 11.

"Give us the headband," Shouto thunders, staring Midoriya dead in the eyes. Behind him, he can hear multiple teams running towards them, obviously targetting the ten-million point headband. A good strategy, to rush them with superior numbers, but ultimately impossible. With a thought, a rod of ice formed in his right hand, "Yaoyorozu. Prepare the insulator. Iida, get ready. Kaminari, you know what to do."

"On it! Cover your eyes and grit your teeth, this one's a bit of a doozy!" Kaminari said, sparking menacingly. The moment the insulation sheet touched his hand, he grabbed it with his left hand and whipped it around like a shawl, covering both the front and back of the group. At the same time, Kaminari unleashed what felt like ionized  _plasma_ out as he screamed, "MEGAVOLT SHOCK!"

Shouto watched Midoriya as he recoiled from the intense glare of the electricity, slamming the rod of ice against the ground and simultaneously freezing all the incoming teams to the ground while creating a jagged ring of ice that entrapped Midoriya's team, all the while watching them. They seemed distracted at the moment, and he went to look at the crown jewel tied around Midoriya's head,,,,,wait. What was that?

The headband Midoriya wore was blank. A pure white that didn't display the score he had, even if the result board displayed it nonetheless. In spite of that, if Shouto looked closely, there was a single tiny strip of black that poked out, fastened precariously by itself. Was that the velcro for the headband? Did Midoriya invert the headband for some reason? Why? What was the purpose of that?

Still, Shouto couldn't allow himself to falter. Midoriya was scheming again, leaning down and mumbling something to his teammates. He couldn't allow the class president even a moment of respite, and mirrored Midoriya's actions, saying to Iida, "I need you to move quickly. We can't catch them in a straight-on chase so we have to wear them down. On my mark, we start encircling them towards the boundary line."

"Okay," Iida simply replies, his engines beginning to rev up. Faces grim, his team worked as one, bar Kaminari, whose brain was barely functioning at the moment. He was still able to function normally, but he seemed sluggish and tired. Looked like Shouto would have to slow down to keep the formation. At least Bakugou's team was busy going after the Class 1-B teams, so that was a nice little tidbit.

The thing was, Midoriya's team was extremely prepared. The pink-haired girl constantly pulled out Support items that would either nullify their Quirks, drive them away, or try to trip them up. Was a paintball sentry turret even allowed?! Uraraka tossed her fellow team members around, snatching away chances at grabbing the headband, and the Management student was a surprisingly good grappler and would stop Iida from getting too close. Shouto had to constantly try failing hit-and-run tactics to even get a glimpse of the oddly inverted headband.

This bizarre cat and mouse chase went on for three minutes, but they were beginning to sweat. Shouto just needed to be ready for when the time came that their exhaustion got the better of them. Until then, the only thing he could really do in the end was keep whittling away at their endurance, and snatch at the  the opportunity when it came.

* * *

 

Izuku noticed it the same time Todoroki did. Uraraka, Gull-san, and Hatsume-san were beginning to get tired from the constantly running, while Shouto's team still look prim and full of energy. He leaned down and said to them, "I'm sorry, but please just bear with this for 2 more minutes. We're almost at the home stretch here." His eyes watched as Todoroki's team began to move again, their already impressive speed bolstered by Iida's engines, "Hatsume-san, how're repairs on the jetpack?"

"They're going pretty well, all things considered. I've been able to recalibrate the jetpack and reconnect the fuel lines, but with everything jostling around I'm going to need at least one minute to finish everything." Hatsume-san replied, fiddling with the jetpack mechanisms as he tried to distract Todoroki from what she was doing, "One miinute's enough for you guys, right?"

"Yeah, we can do a minute. If everything goes well, their entire plan is going to fall apart before this ends," Izuku said, tightening the grip his headbands had. This was a desperate plan, yes, but hopefully Todoroki would be too blinded by the prospect of attaining first place to notice, "You have any more of those paintball sentries?"

"Nope. That Todoroki guy froze them all."

"Guys? They're coming." Uraraka suddenly said, watching Todoroki's team as they talked. Sure enough, they were thundering towards Izuku with fury in their eyes, the intense desire to win burning in their irises. Izuku tsked, and Uraraka tensed, "We still playing keep away from them, or you want to throw escaping away and take them head on, Deku? Those're pretty much the only two choices we have here."

"Keep running away. It isn't time yet, so we can't let them see 'it'. Sorry I'm telling you to keep running around, but we don't exactly have a choice here if we want this to work," He apologized, and Uraraka gave him a soft pat on the thigh, pushing him to the right when Shouto's team neared.

"Don't worry, Deku. I trust you on this." Uraraka answered, smiling at him. Izuku gulped and nodded, when Hatsume made a noise of excitement, closing the open panel on the jetpack.

"It's finally fixed. We have 2 minutes left, right?" Hatsume exclaimed, grinning ear to ear, and Izuku nodded. He could feel Hatsume looking at the headband for a bit while they moved, and the Support student tapped him on the thigh, "Yo, First Place. What are you planning with the headbands? You really think this'll work?"

"Don't worry. If this keeps up, there'll be only two scenarios that happen next: Either we keep both headbands....or we keep the better headband. Trust me, Hatsume-san." Izuku forced a bright smile, "We just need one more minute to push them to desperation. After this, we're home free." And despite himself and all the possible things that could have gone wrong, he grinned. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 

"It's the two-minute warning as our teams try to earn themselves a spot in the finals!" Hizashi hollered into the microphone, excitement coursing through his veins. Loathe as he was to admit it, announcing public events, and other similar situations, really did get his blood pumping. It was part of the reason why he ran a radio show, a wondrous sensation that invigorated his whole being. Sure, he was Present Mic the Pro Hero, but before that, he was and would always be Present Mic the radio host. "While Midoriya continues avoid Todoroki's hand like the plague, Bakugou's going on a massive rampage against Class 1-B! He's tearing through their defenses and stealing their headbands right under their noses!"

"It's a near-perfect startegy, really." Shouta drawls from next to him, "Bakugou is capable of remaining airborne with his Quirk, and his teammate always attaches anchors to reel him back in. Alone, it may not seem like much, but if you put such a combination together, along with Kirishima's Hardening Quirk and Ashido's Acid Quirk, you have yourself an unstoppable force." There's a knock on the door, "Excuse me for a moment."

"Alright. See you soon, Eraserhead." Hizashi replied, returning his attention to the Cavalry Battle, his eyes widening, "And now's the 1-minute warning, folks! Everyone has only 1 minute to take the ten-million headband!" As he watched, Todoroki's team was still for only a second. A single second where everyone in the world could see them.

And then, suddenly, they were behind Midoriya, holding his headband.

"And Todoroki takes Midoriya's headband with only one minute to spare! This game of cat-and-mouse is finally over, and the one with the ten-million headband is.....what?" Hizashi wasn't ashamed to admit that his glasses may have slid down in shock. The stadium was silent, an overwhelming silence permeating the air as everyone watched the two teams.

Midoriya was smiling when when Todoroki took the headband. On his forehead, another headband proudly sat, having been hidden until now. Marred with red, the white headband seemed to sneer at the stadium.

**10,000,270**

* * *

 

Katsuki roared in fury as he flew across the field, headbands billowing against the air as  he chased down that blonde prick's fucking team of extras. The bastard had stolen not only stolen his headband, but dared to taunt the entire Hero Course for being attacked by villains. The memory of it made him snarl, and he was able to catch up to them, standing atop Copycat's team's shoulders, and snarled "Grit your teeth, bitch."

With an explosion from his feet, he blasted off of the extras, Copycat's headband in his hand. The feeling of something pulling him launched him back to his team, where Shitty Hair and Raccoon Eyes had caught him. Once he was on, Soy Sauce Face looked up at him, "You done rampaging yet, Bakugou?"

"Shut up, Soy Sauce Face. We got what we needed," He tied his headband back around his forehead, "Now come on. That IcyHot fucker's bound to be getting desperate for the ten-million points. One of them's going to slip up, and we'll be there to pick up the pieces." He grinned eagerly as he stared at the frozen prison, "Shitty Hair, what's the status on Deku and IcyHot?"

"Midoriya's still dodging Todoroki, apparently. I can't tell, it's hard to see them with all the ice in the way. And I told you, my name is Kirishima, Bakubro." Katsuki, twitched at the nicname, viciously beating down any thoughts of Kiri-SHITTY HAIR. Shitty Hair.

Dammit, why did being around Shitty Hair seem like an amazing idea all the time?

"And Todoroki takes Midoriya's headband with only one minute to spare!" Present Mic spontaneously roars into the mic, and Katsuki grins. Of course Deku would slip up and lose the headband. Like the idiotic Deku he was. This made things harder, true, but he always did love a challenge. "This game of cat-and-mouse is finally over, and the one with the ten-million headband is.....what?"

And that's when Katsuki noticed that, for a real big stadium, everyone was real damn quiet.

And then the ice exploded into tiny pieces, and Katsuki's head whipped over to see IcyHot and Deku standing in the ice ring. IcyHot's left side was engulfed in flames, and Deku was grinning and covered in green crackling lightning. His headband screamed proudly to the world.

10,000,270

"I-It's Team Midoriya! The one with the ten million point headband is Team Midoriyaaaaaaa!!" Present Mic howled, right before Deku leapt into the air as his horse formation scattered. Cross Eyes was tying a rope around Deku's ankle as the bastard floated up, probably from Round Face, who was hitting shit like the ice and making it float up too. Bank Bitch was fending off anyone that got close, throwing them with grappling and judo whenever she could.

"Shitty Hair! Come on, we got thirty seconds to take that ten-million point headband, and I'm not giving up a chance like this!" He roared, nudging Shitty Hair in the back. The promise of the first place position was enough to blind Katsuki to the time, ad he could feel his sweat already crackling with power, the desire to blow them up racing through his veins.

"Bakubro, we can't-"

"Kirishima." Katsuki gritted out, swallowing his pride for once and looking at his front horse, "....Please."

"....You remembered my name." Shitty Ha-.....Kirishima, said softly, before looking at Jatsuki, giving him a confident grin, "We'll get you to Midoriya, Bakubro. Good luck!" And Katsuki couldn't help but grin, his team charging towards Deku with newfound fervor. The crowd roared as they pushed through, passing an unmoving IcyHot's team, the rider staring in shock at his left side for some reason. Stepping on Kirishima's back, he jumped up, and blasted towards ~~Izuku~~ Deku.

"DEEEEEEEKUUUUUUUU!" Katsuki roared, launching himself towards the green haired bastard. There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes, but it soon disappeared as he raised a Quirk boosted fist and punched, sending a gust of air that, while wasn't really that strong, was enough to make Katsuki go just enough off course for him to dodge.

"It's the final countdown, everyone! Count with me! 10!"

Katsuki howled, rocketing after Deku, who clapped hard enough to send them both barreling back. "GET BACK HERE, NERD!" He roared, using a floating ice shard as a springboard while rocketing his way back to Deku, veins pumping with fury.

"9!"

Deku, like the coward he was, retreated behind an ice shard, kicking the damn thing towards him as he sprang to another nearby floating shard. Katsuki cursed as the ice crashed into him, barely suppressing a hiss of pain as he clung to the ice.

"8!"

As soon as Katsuki launched himself back and flew towards Deku again, the bastard sent shockwaves and air gusts from claps he peppered Katsuki with, trying to throw him off balance once more. Snarling, Katsuki pushed through.

"7!"

Katsuki amanged to grab on to the ice shard, a feral hybrid of a grin and a snarl splitting his face as he growled at Deku, "I'm taking the damn headband, you bastard!" His hand reached for the headband, and Deku's hand batted it away in turn.

"6!"

"No you're not, Kacchan!" Deku yelped, immediately launching away and swinging in a circle, the rope anchor tied around his foot acting as a pivot as he escaped Katsuki once again, pushing the floating ice closer to the center.

"5!"

Katsuki screamed in rage, jumping after Deku and rocketing yet again. This bastard wanted to make a fool of him in public?! This green-haired, cowardly bastard who spent all his life hiding his Quirk?! Not if Katsuki had anything to say about it! He flew towards Deku, who was kicking another ice shard towards the center before clapping his hands.

"4!"

The force launched them both this time, Katsuki flying back as Deku was flung towards the center, perching on the ice shards and stopping them from floating too far. Too blind to anger to care about the consequences, Katsuki flew towards the ice perch, vision tinted red as he reached for that tantalizing, tantalizing headband.

"3!"

"URARAKA, NOW!" Deku spontaneously yelled, holding on to the ice as Katsuki grew closer. When he  looked, it was like they had been arranged as a makeshift flat surface, but that was negligent to the prize only an inch away from his fingers.

"2!"

Deku fell.

"1!"

Katsuki flew past his head, fingers grazing silky smooth green locks as he lost control of his momentum.

"AND TIME'S UP!"

And just like that, Katsuki felt something stick to his back and yank him back to his cavalry, staring at his aching palms in disbelief. He looked down at Kirishima and said softly, "I couldn't get the headband in time." He clenched his hands into fists, the memory of defeat branding itself into his mind, "We.....we lost. Dammit, we lost." He pushed his face into his hands.

"Cheer up Bakubro." He hears Kirishima say gently, offering him a fist, "There's always next year, you know?" Despite the angry 'tsk' Katsuki gives him, his heart lightens  just the slightest at Kirishima's words.

* * *

 

The impact of the falling ice shards kick up a cloud of dust and dirt, obscuring the arena when Midnight announces that time is up. As everyone nearby covers their face, a small shape crashes into the ice, barely landing in a somewhat safe position and thankfully not breaking any bones. Somehow. When Midnight hopped down to the arena to investigate, the dust slowly clears away.

Midoriya Izuku sits lounging on the ice, panting heavily as he looks up and notices Midnight. Giving the R-Rated Hero a happy wave, "he calls out to her, "Midnight-sensei! As long as my feet don't touch the ground, I'm still safe, right?" He looks at his tired form, waiting for Midnight's answer while she checks him over.

Just a half-inch above the ground, Izuku's feel hover as if afraid to touch down. Midnight nods and cracks her whip, "Midoriya Izuku's feet have not touched the ground, and his  team is still qualified to participate!" She calls, and the crowd screams in approval. Izuku raises his right arm, hand clenched in a fist, as he leans against the cold ice, the feeling soothing his burning, overheated muscles.

"Deku-kun!" He turns, and Uraraka is running towards him, beaming as she practically hugs him in celebration. Izuku can feel Ross' jealous gaze intensify on his back, and inadvertantly shivers. More headpats later, it seemed.... "We did it, Deku, we really did it!" Uraraka says, bouncing up and down in sheer excitement. Behind her, Hatsume-san and Gull-san walk towards him at a more subdued pace.

"Damn, First Place, I knew you were ballsy, but that was one hell of a crazy plan you came up with there." Hatsume-san says, laughing. She gives him a pat on the shoulder and a fistbump, "The Support Course students make support equipment for the Hero Course students as practice for the real world. You ever need some goosd Support gear, just call on Hatsume Mei!" She grinned, and he grinned back.....before remembering that she was probably going to use him as advertising material.

"Hatsume's got a point, Midoriya. Your plan was crazy to the point that it shouldn't have worked, and it still somehow did." She gave him a high five, "If you ever start an agency, count me in. You got a bonafide PR head right here, alright?" Izuku sighed, and nodded. Something told him she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Got it, Gull-san. Can, uh, can someone help me up? I don't have that much strength in my legs." Izuku said, too tired to even lift himself off of the makeshift ice perch, despite barely moving around for the majority of the event. That last chase with Kacchan was so damn terrifying he nearly lost all strength in his legs. Groaning as they helped him up to his feet, he sighed as his legs shook, struggling to stand by himself, "Thanks."

"AND THAT MARKS THE END OF THE CAVALRY BATTLE! In first place, with extreme cunning and a plan that was one of the riskiest Sports Festival plans I've ever seen, it's Team Midoriya!" Izuku cheered, eyes watering as the fact that he had  _won_ finally caught up to his mind, his team laughing behind him, "In second place, the ruthless pursuers of the ten-million headband! In the last fifteen seconds, they were oh so close to grabbing the headband, but Lady Luck wasn't on their side this time! It's Team Bakugou!"

"Dammit!" Kacchan cursed again, kicking at the ground and grumbling angrily. Izuku gave him a sad look and began to reach out before Kacchan whirled around and pointed a finger at him, his face filled with fury, "Not a fucking word, Deku! I don't need your damn pity." Getting the message, Izuku backed down, retreating back to his team.

"In third place, they trapped Team Midoriya and got away with one of their headbands, even if it was the wrong one! Team Todoroki!" This time, Izuku walked up to Iida and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry about tricking you, Iida." He said, to which Iida gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Midoriya. It was your ingenious planning and cunning that got you first place. Those are qualities every good Pro Hero should have!" Despite Iida's bold words, Izuku could see that spark of insecurity and sorrow in his eyes, and hesitantly clapped a hand on the taller man's shoulder (nevermind the fact that he had to stand on his tiptoes to do it), "Midoriya? What are you-"

"Iida," Izuku begins, selecting his next words carefully, "Even if....even if you didn't get first place, I'm sure that your brother would be proud of you making it into the finals. Just call him later and ask what he thinks about the Festival so far, if you can, okay?" Iida was silent for a few minutes, but eventually nodded, giving Izuku a gentle smile.

"Of course. Thank you, Midoriya." He replied, bowing.

"And in fourth place, it's Team Tetsute-wait. You mean it's not Team Tetsutetsu? Then who's in fourth place?" Izuku heard Present mic mumbling as he read something, before  the commentary picked up again, "Team Shinsou?1 Where the hell did they even come from?!" There was much celebration and laughter as Present Mic finished announcing the results, but Izuku wasn't concerned about that. He was more concerned about the sudden cold hand clapping down on his left shoulder.

"We need to talk." Todoroki said from behind him.

* * *

 

Ross was fuming as he walked down towards the arena, his cheeks flushed red and his eyebrow twitching as thoughts of half-mischievous, half-malicious thoughts ran through his mind. So Izuku wanted to act like a womanizer in front of him, eh? Start wooing those girls while he was watching from the sidelines? Well, not if he had anything to say about it! This called for angry headpats and lots of groping, and Ross was going to get  what he wanted here and now, even if it was being televised in front of millions! Yes, he would both get vengeance and let everyone know who was dating Izuku in one fell swoop! It was the perfect plan!

If anyone looked at the cute foreign girl in sunglasses and holding a cup of peach tea walking by them, they would see that was both giggling and blushing at someone, though an angry aura hung over her head. Nobody did though. It was, to them, probably just something else. That was usually the explanation for whatever went on, 'probably something else.' 'Not our concern'.

When Ross reached the arena entrance, however, he heard the sound of Izuku talking to that Todoroki guy from before. If Ross remembered correctly, he was that guy with the burn scar across his face. For a second, he wondered how Todoroki had gotten that scar, before his attention was pulled to something Todoroki had said.

"Are you All Might's secret love child, Midoriya?" Ross immediately held back a snort of laughter, listening to Izuku murmur his way through an explanation even he couldn't follow this time, too busy holding back his laughter to listen carefully like he usually did. He spotted that blonde bastard who used to be Izuku's friend, Bakugan or something. The guy obviously saw him back, walking over to speak to him.

"Leprechaun? The fuck are you-"

"sshh." Ross shushed him, gesturing at where Izuku and Todoroki was with his head. Bakugou peeked around right as Izuku was exclaiming to Todoroki that he definitely wasn't All Might's illegitimate child, and they both looked at each other, stifling laughter. Normally, Ross wouldn't be taking pleasure in Izuku's misfortune right now, but his bad mood and the premise  of such an entertaining show in front of him made him stay. There was probably a similar premise for Bakugan.

"My father....is obsessed with strength."

And just like that, it wasn't funny anymore.

"He's a man willing to do anything to become the Number 1 Pro Hero. The old man started off his career at full blast, and quickly  became a celebrity. But the unstoppable force that was 'Endeavor' lost against the immovable object that was 'All Might'." Todoroki said, his voice cold and grim. There was a faint inkling of what Todoroki was about to say, but Ross didn't want to believe it.

"....Why are you telling me this, Todoroki?" Izuku suddenly said, his voice dangerous, as if he'd figured it out as well. Ross' hand trembled, his peach tea shaking and lapping against the brim while he listened. "What is it exactly that you want me to know?"

"...Do you know what Quirk Marriages are?"

Ross felt his hand tighten, and could feel something trickling down his hand. He didn't bother to look, though. Bakugan's teeth were gnashing in fury.

"To choose a groom or bride solely to enhance one's Quirk for future generations. Something that popped up back in the second generation of Quirks, the  Wooden Age, if I'm right. By using his connections and achievements in the underworld, he weaseled his way into my mother's family and bought them off to marry her." Todoroki's voice grew raw with grief and hatred, "All that bastard wanted was a  _hero_ to surpass All Might. I wwas supposed to be a sock puppet for him to perform his Number 1 Hero fantasies on, and make him ride off of my coattails.

"Whenever I think of my mother, all I can remember is her crying in pain and fear of my old man, and she bore all that pain and fear until she snapped, and...." Todoroki grew silent, but Ross almost didn't notice through his rage. His anger only grew when Todoroki began to speak again, "Well, let's just say that I didn't get my burn from my old man. Who knew boiling water could do more than scald, huh?

"The reason I want to beat you and win because of a personal goal of mine. I have to grab my victory without even needing to use my old man's Quirk, my way of saying that he is not even worth acknowledging as I climb the ranks. This is my way of disavowing everything he stands for." Todoroki let out a heavy sigh, and footsteps echoed, "I just wanted to let you know of my goals. You can stay as whatever you are to All Might, and I'll climb over you with my right side and right side alone."

"I...I wasn't really capable of getting here without outside help. I'm just some schmuck who got on because of a sudden QUirk and a lot of help from other people, but...." Izuku's breathed seemed to hitch a bit, "The only reason I'm here is because somebody's saved me before. I want to be like All Might. I want to be the Number 1 Hero. But I can't do that without getting a good foothold in the world of heroics, and the Festival is the perfect way to do so. So, even if my reason isn't as profound as yours, I won't give up. I won't lose, for both the expectations I carry on my own shoulders, and....to save 'them'.

"i'll beat you, Todoroki. If not for your sake, then for mine. So prepare yourself. Because I am here." And with that, the conversation was over. Ross was trembling in righteous rage at Endeavor for his actions, and he could see that Bakugan was still, staring at the wall as tiny crackles, barely audible even to him, went off. Snarling, he flung his leaking cup of peach tea down the hallway, and turned to Bakugan.

"This stays between the two of us, undestand?" He hisses, watching Izuku and Todoroki's retreating forms, "We keep this a secret between us, and try to tear down Endeavor however we can. No telling authorities, no posting it on forums, nothing. As much as I hate you for bullying Izuku all this time, I have my limits and Captain Dumpster Fire crossed about a few dozen of them."

"The fuck do you mean we keep this to ourselves?! If we go to the authorities, they'll-"

"Shoo us away. And then Endeavor sues us for defamation. And then you lose any hope of being a Pro Hero, and I lose all my underworld credibility." Ross scoffs, "Think, you fucking idiot. Who are people going to believe, two kids saying Mr. Big Bad Endeavor abuses his family, or the Number 2 Hero?" Bakugan gives a small snarl, but doesn't reply except with a reluctant nod, "Good. Somebody once told me 'If you want to break the law, learn it first.'"

"The fuck's that got to do with this?"

"The law isn't going to help us bring Endeavor down," Ross says softly, "Study up on the law as much as possible. Learn whatever loopholes you can exploit, because the only options we have to break that dumpster fire, they're all going to be illegal." Bakugan's frozen in shock now, before angrily sputtering at him.

"What the fuck do you mean? Wee can find a legal way to do this! Like-"

"Suing? On what grounds that we can prove? Leaking the information? His PR team tears it down faster than a gravure poster at a restaurant. Confront him about it? Good luck. Face it, the only legal option we have at this is to overthrow him, and you're not even graduated yet. And I'm a villain." Ross growls, shaking peach tea off of his hand, "If you want to bring the fucker down legally, good luck. I'll do it my way. The way that works."

"....Tch. Fine. Get the hell outta here, Leprechaun. Extras're gonna get suspicious." Bakugan replies. To this, Ross holds up his ticket and waves it in his face.

"All-access pass, remember? I can go wherever I want. See you later, dickhead." He turns and heads back into the arena, leaving Bakugan by himself as his stomach twists at what he's heard. Taking a detour to wash his hands, he's stopped by two figures while leaving. The first is dressed in all black, wears a utility belt and a weird wrap scarf, and has grungy, long black hair. He glares down at Ross with a stoic silence that doesn't faze him. The second is dressed in similar clothes, but he's got a black jacket with studded shoulder pads and a collar that makes him look less like a Pro Hero and more like a knockoff Dracula cosplayer. He's got a directional speaker around his neck, orange shades, and custom headphones that must have cost a fortune. His blonde hair is spiked back into a wild mohawk that reminds him of a cockatoo.

"Dubh Ross?" The first person asks cautiously, and when Ross nods, wiping his hands on a paper towel, he continues speaking, "The principal wants to speak to you. Follow us." Without waiting for an answer, he starts walking, and the second person (He's pretty sure it's Present Mic) lingers behind him until he begins to follow the first person.

Despite himself, Ross grows suspicious of how the two are positioned. It seemed like a prisoner escort to him. What the hell was going on?

* * *

 

Shouta can't believe he's doing this. Escorting who's supposed to be a dangerous villain to Principal Nezu was NOT part of his daily routine today. His mind immediately snaps back to how he finds out that said dangerous villain, the  _Librarian_ , no less, is in this very stadium.

_Shouta's sitting at the commentary booth, trying not to fall asleep as Hizashi comments on the Cavalry Battle, his own analysis complete, when there's a knock on the door. He turns to look at it for a second. That's strange. Normally, no one is allowed at the announcer's booth except students and faculty. The knocking happens again, and he gets out of his chair, "Excuse me for a moment."_

_"See you later Eraserhead," Hizashi replies, returning his focus to the event at hand. He walks over to the door and opens it to find.....Jirou? What was she doing here?_

_"Aizawa-sensei, please, take this." She suddenly holds out a folded letter, sloppy writing declaring it to be urgent on the front, "Can you deliver this to Principal Nezu as soon as the Cavalry Battle's over. Please, this is extremely important."_

_"Jirou? What's going on, I thought you were still in the Cavalry Battle." He replies, taking the letter. She seems desperate for him to take it, so it must be important._

_"My team accidentally slipped on ice and fell out of bounds. I took the chance to come give you the letter. Please, just get it to Principal Nezu as soon as possible!" Before he can say a word, she turns and runs away, ignoring his cries of surprise and leaving him with the letter. He looks down as it. Just what's so important about this piece of paper?_

_Luckily, there's barely a minute left in the Cavalry Battle, so as soon as the results are finished announcing, he takes Hizashi with him and they head to Principal Nezu, barging in as the mouse-dog-bear sips some tea, the letter in Shouta's hand and a tiny bit crumpled from his power walking._

_"Aizawa-san! What a pleasant surprise, come in, come in!" Nezu greets him as he always does, "Would you like a cup of tea?"_

_"Maybe later," Shouta says, holding the letter up, "One of my students just came to me. Gave this letter to me and told me to deliver it to you as soon as possible. She seemed pretty panicked about it, too. Like she had just run out of time for something and she was rushing to finish whatever it was." He slides the letter across the table to Nezu, who takes it._

_"Thank you, Aizawa-san." Nezu replies, unfolding the letter and reading it as he sips his tea. As he reads, his drinking slowly cedes, until it stops completely. Shouta stares. Nezu's never stopping drinking tea before. The Genus Hero's face is impassive, as he sets his cup of tea down, reading and re-reaidng the letter in full again. When he places it down, his beady eyes are cold. "Aizawa-san. Yamada-san. Text the faculty, let them know that a dangerous villain is in the stadium."_

_What._

_"In the meantime, I need you two to fetch me Dubh Ross. Whoever they are, if Jirou is correct....she's deduced the identity of the Librarian. Secure them as soon as possible. Go."_

Shouta keeps looking back at the dainty redhead almost a full foot shorter than him in the black sundress and sunhat, and wonders what is possibly dangerous about her. She's frail, with barely any toned muscle at all, and seems to recoil from extremely bright sources of light if she gets too close. She doesn't exactly scream 'dangerous villain!' to Shouta, but he can't tell for sure. He gets a weird feeling from her, though.

He leads her up from the arena entrance, and into the public areas. As they walk, Hizashi leaves to sign a few autographs, distracting fans and giving them time head further in. Nemuri takes his place, watching the girl, Dubh, from behind. She watches her with a sharp eyes, poised to fight as soon as necessary. The more they walk, passing the seats and food booths set up in the stadium, the more people spot them. She leaves to talk about the Festival, and Ken replaces him.

"Hey, Mister...." The girl suddenly pipes up as they walk, because of course Nezu had to sit in the highest seat of the the stadium away from everyone else, and Shouta looks at her.

"Eraserhead."

"Mister Eraserhead. I noticed that whenever someone leaves, another Pro Hero swaps in to join us for this....whatever it is. What's with that? You're just bringing me to see the principal, for whatever reason there is. Why isn't it only you? It isn't like I'll run away or something." The girl asks, watching him from behind her red-framed sunglasses. Shouta pauses, choosing his words carefully.

".....No reason. We just want to make sure you're protected is all," he lies, not looking back. His fingers are crossed that it works as they walk, but it's like Lady Luck is on her period today or something, because the girl is quiet for a few seconds before continuing.

"Sure, but I don't see that many Pro Heroes mingling with the rest of the people outside. Am I supposed to be a special case or something?" Before Shouta can answer, Dubh speaks again, "Actually, I've noticed something real strange while we've been walking to the principal, Mister Eraserhead." And suddenly, he can feel her directly behind him, staring up at the back of his head (and when did she even get directly behind him? He was at least a few feet away from her).

"Those heroes that've been walking behind me. They've been giving me re~al cautious looks, you know?" She drawls, and Ken chokes on air, his eyes bugged out and staring at her. "Tell me, Mister Eraserhead. What's going on right now? Why do I need to be escorted by at least two Pro Heroes when I have an all-access pass and a map of the stadium?"

".....Tch." Shouta grumbles, still walking. This girl is way too perceptive. He suddenly stops, causing her to squeak in surprise when she walks into his back, and he gestures at the door, which they finally fucking reached after climbing who knew how many flights of stairs, "We're here. The principal is waiting inside to speak to you. See you later....villain." He says the last word with a grim tone, and the girl flinches for a second, giving him all the confirmation he needs.

"So it appears. I guess I'll see you later then.....Aizawa Shouta." And she heads into the room, not even Shouta time to register what she says before the door closes, and he's left gaping at the closed door in surprise. Slowly, shakily, he turns to Ken, who's staring wide-eyed at the doors as well. Shouta's hands almost immediately clutch his scarf, trembling.

"....Ken." He rasps, his aching bones throbbing as he speaks, "I never mentioned my name in public today, did I?" Ken shakes his head, still wide-eyed and terrified. Shoua turns back to the doors and gulps. Dubh was toying with him, even if only just a little. She knew who he was this entire time, but played dumb to watch them. That strange feeling he felt, didn't he feel that whenever a villain would assess him in a fight?

She wasn't just playing dumb, she'd been dismantling his mannerisms just from a long walk, with him none the wiser. If Oji Harima was the former 'most cunning' in the Villain Trinity, it's possible that he's just been overthrown by this girl, who's just walked fearlessly into the room with the smartest being in all of Japan.

......Oh. So that's what Nezu meant by 'dangerous villain'.

* * *

 

"Ah, Dubh-san! Take a seat, please!" Nezu says as the door closes. Ross is almost immediately on guard under his scrutinizing gaze, even as he brushes his sundress down and sits primly in the couch while Nezu pours him some tea. Making a first impression was key to both negotiations and meetings in the underworld, Ross has taught himself, "Come, have some tea. I've made an exquisite blend of Phoenix oolong tea and paired them with yellow peach slices."

"Why, thank you Principal Nezu." Ross accepts the tea, taking a light sip and eating one of the peach slices as Nezu sips his own cup. The room is silent as they enjoy the small snack, and Ross certain fairly certain the tea isn't laced with anything. He can't taste anything odd in the tea at all, but colorless and odorless drugs exist. He'll have to check later when he heads back to the bar. He sets the cup of tea down and sighs, "That was a wonderful snack, Principal Nezu. Thank you for your generosity. Now.....what was the reason you wanted to see me?"

"Right to the point, I see." Nezu says, setting his own cup of tea down and crossing his paws in front of his face, "One of my students has found out who you are, Dubh-san. Your involvement in the Musutafu Library Takeover, and your relation to another of my wards, Midoriya Izuku." Ross straightened when Izuku was mentioned, his eyes slightly widening behind his sunglasses, "Despite having barely any evidence, even circumstantial evidence in the first place, she's managed to find the essential information needed.  As soon as this Festival is over, your information will be uploaded to the police database as a villain, and you will be hunted down until you are caught."

"And what does this have to do with your demands, Principal?" Ross asks, not even bothering to try to play dumb. Judging by how Aizawa referred to him as a villain with utmost seriousness, Nezu had already notified at least one faculty member of his identity. Even if the school couldn't do anything, Nezu had significant influence as the principal of the top hero school in Japan, and could definitely pull some strings to have him uploaded into the criminal database no matter what.

Truly, Nezu could be a fearsome opponent in terms of mind games and underhanded deals. But Ross could do better.

"I would like you to quietly turn yourself in during the Festival. No fuss, no media, just the Librarian quietly being escorted from the premises and into police custody. A young man like you must surely understand the merit in this idea." Nezu answers him, a smile still plastered across his face, as if to reassure him that nothing bad will happen to him. Sighing (But internally dancing because fucking  _finally_ , someone doesn't mistake him for a girl) , Ross reaches into his satchel (NOT a purse, he swears. Not that anyone would believe believe him) and fidgets with his phone, seemingly pressing a button out of random as he checks through his social media for a second before slipping it back into his satchel and looking at Nezu.

"And if I don't want to turn myself in, Nezu?" He asks, crossing his arms, "If you're asking me to give myself to the police just like that, I see no incentive to do so. Sooner or later, information is going to be leaked out, and I just become yet another villain to be bagged and tagged, and disappear under the fanaticism of this hero-worshiping society." He crosses his legs, one over the other. A sign of perceived arrogance or confidence that says that he will not bow. "I don't see any reason to just turn myself in because you told me to. What's the alternative, Nezu? We both know you wouldn't invite a villain to an isolated location without insurance." Nezu sighs, putting his paws on his lap.

"You are surrounded by Pro Heroes of the highest caliber. The windows have been reinforced to the point that even All Might would have trouble breaking through, the doors are guarded by select members of the faculty, and I have electronically set this room to let out a silent alarm to every Pro Hero in the stadium if you try to escape. On the small off chance you succeed, you will have to fight through hundreds of Heroes gunning for a chance to bring low the Librarian." Nezu said gravely, before sipping his tea with a chuckle, "It truly does pay to have a backup plan."

As he laughed, Ross laughed with him. A light, gentle laugh that said 'I am only laughing because you are as well.' When Nezu's laughter abruptly stops, he keeps laughing, gazing at the chimerical creature from behind his sunglasses. His laughter is cold and unfeeling, and both of them know it.

"Come now, Principal Nezu," Ross drawls, his form completely relaxed as his mind ran through contingency plan after contingency plan, "You really think I would come to the stadium in person without preparing accordingly?" Behind him, Ross can hear the familiar sound of displaced air as Kurogiri activated his Warp Gate, prepared to come through and wreak havoc at his command, "With both the destruction of the U.A's Titan Barrier, and the attack at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, your reputation must be reeling right now. You can try to arrest both me and Kurogiri, but then we'd fight back and you'll have to explain to the public how identifiable,  _extremely dangerous_  villains that stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd, were let into the stadium itself. I don't think even you have any ways of digging yourself out of this one, Principal Nezu. Intelligence alone only goes so far." He crossed one leg over the other, grinning at Nezu's trembling form," It truly does pay to have a backup plan."

"What do you want, Dubh-san." Nezu intones, his voice monotonously flat as he dropped all pretenses of friendliness and human emotion, and Ross grins. For now, it's his victory.

"Why, Principal Nezu. I thought you'd never ask." Ross leaned forwards, a wide, toothy grin stretching across his face, "Now then,  _let's talk business._ "

* * *

 

When Ross walks out of the room, leaving a near-cataclysmic Nezu behind as he closes the door, the sight of Eraserhead nearly makes him pause. Instead, he pastes a soft smile and reaches up, patting the underground hero on the shoulder, "See you later, Mister Eraserhead. Keep the commentary up, it's pretty damn good. Oh, uh.....might wanna check on Principal Nezu. He seems kinda angry."

Without replying, Ross walks down the hallway, passing by cautious Pro Heroes without a care. Thankfully, it's a short walk to the dining hall, and Izuku's scruffy green hair is recognizable in a crowd, sitting at a table with some of his classmates and his mother. Creeping up behind him, Ross flings his arms around Izuku's neck, glomping him from behind as he squeals happily, "Zu-kun~"

"Eh? Rocchi?" Izuku squeaks in surprise as Ross giggles mischievously and nuzzles his cheek, "Hey, where've you been? I've been looking all over for you!" He felt Izuku scoot over, and sat down, resting his head against Izuku's neck and sighing contentedly. Despite his affectionate gestures, a finger began to poke at Izuku's side, and he yelped, "R-rocchi, ack, what're you, eep! What're you doing?"

"Izuku, you're a womanizer," Ross just replied, still smiling, and Izuku froze. Ross continued to poke at Izuku's side, his smile now twitchy as he felt his anger bubble up while looking at Izuku's face, "Don't think I didn't see you getting hugged by all those girls, Zu-kun~ And getting an all-female team in the first place, hmmmmm?~" He pushed his cheek against Izuku's shoulder, pouting now, "i demand retribution. Headpats. All the headpats."

"i, well.....alright." Izuku immediately began to pat Ross' head, and he cooed and relaxed under Izuku's gentle touch, practically melding against his boyfriend's form. "There, there. I swear, I'm getting you addicted to headpats, aren't I?" Ross just nodded, ignoring the coos and squees of joy from the audience. Sure him, enjoying Izuku's headpats were more important, dammit!

The more Ross looked, the more he recognized Izuku's classmates. Izuku was sitting with Uraraka, the Creation girl (Yayarozu, right?) and Iida (His brother was one of the many who tried to take back the library. Ross was proud to say that Ingenium never stood a chance. Huehuehue), and Ms. Midoriya, and bar Ms. Midoriya and Izuku, they were all gaping at him for some reason.

"I-Is something wrong?" Ross asked worriedly, to which they frantically shake their heads and resume eating their food. Skeptical, Ross just dismissed it and enjoyed his headpats from Izuku while his boyfriend ate out of Ms. Midoriya's bento. Despite the chatter and noise from the dining students, Ross felt relaxed with Izuku next to him. And then suddenly, someone had an outburst.

"Oh my God, Deku-kun, your girlfriend is just so cute!" Ross looked at who was speaking, and blinked as he recognized Uraraka making that outburst all of a sudden, "Oh, um, you just look really pretty is all. Can you tell me what kind of makeup you use?" Uraraka asked, and Ross recoiled at the mention of makeup.

"I don't use makeup at all. I'm kinda allergic to it, so using makeup makes my skin itch." Both he and Izuku shuddered at the memory. Who knew that just a sampling of makeup at the mall would lead to such an intense itch blooming on his face? "Yeah, I don't touch any kind of makeup, ever. This is all natural." If anything, that just made Uraraka squee more.

"Still, you do seem extraordinarily pretty. Eh, n-not that I'm trying to seduce your girlfriend, Midoriya," Iida backtracked, waving his hands frantically as to defend himself. Ross just giggled as Iida inevitably dug a deeper hole for himself trying to defend his words, "I, uh, I'm sure Yaoyorozu-san would agree that Dubh-san is extremely attractive, right?"

"Iida-san, why did you drag me into this?" Yaoyorozu (So that was her name) replied, blushing heavily as she hides her face, digging in her lunch with gusto. As Iida returned to futilely trying to fix what he had do, Ross just giggled at the antics and sighed, leaning his head against Izuku's shoulder, deep in thought. Izuku looked at Ross when he noticed the look on his face.

"Rocchi? Is something wrong?"

"....I was found out, Zu-kun." He muttered to Izuku, nuzzling his neck, "The faculty found out I'm the Librarian, and I only barely managed to negotiate my way out of getting arrested." When Izuku moves to speak, Ross shakes his head, "Don't worry. I'll be okay, so you need to worry about yourself. They know that we're dating." He shivers as Izuku's hand gently caresses his face.

"....What do we do?" Izuku mutters back, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his face.

"Like I said, don't worry. I've managed to get a good deal for this. Made sure you and anyone you're related to can't be affected by knowing I'm a villain. But my end of the deal is that.....it's a surprise~" He smiled gently, kissing Izuku's cheek when the hero-in-training looked at him, "Really, I want to keep it a surprise. I know you'll really like it~" He curled up against Izuku's body, relaxing and sighing happily as Izuku stroked his cheek.

Maybe if he concentrated on the feeling, he could ignore the whispers of 'Oh my god this is adorable~' from Uraraka, and the sound of a phone snapping pictures. Maybe.

* * *

 

When noon break was over, everyone filed back to the arena, their bellies full and minds racing as the excitement of the final event occupied their minds. Izuku walked, adrenaline beginning to flow through his body as the cheering erupted from the stadium. For most people, this was a time of anticipation and excitement. The winner of the annual Sports Festival was within these finalists, and everyone and their mother wanted to know who it was. For Class 1-A, however....

"Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us, didn't you?!" Momo roared angrily, her pom-poms swishing at the two giggling perverts. Besides her stood the girls of Class 1-A, with similarly angry or miserable faces....and Dubh-san, who was examining the cheerleader outfit she wore, for some odd reason. Then she saw her wave to Izuku, who looked away with a fierce blush and  _ooooooooooohh_. Cosplay, huh? Still, she wilted, "I can't believe I fell for their little trick."

"Cheer up, Yaoyorozu-san!" She heard Dubh-san say (odd that a girl would be named Ross, though) as she gave her a comforting pat on the back, "It's probably just their idea of recreational stuff. I heard that you guys are gonna do recreational activities before the finals to relax." And then Dubh-san leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Plus, later, you can always lace their food with laxatives as revenge."

....Momo liked this girl. Not as much as, say,  _Jirou_ , but Dubh-san could be pretty up there. She made a mental note to study up on the chemical formula of laxatives later.

"She's right, you know?" Hagakure said, waving her pom-poms enthusiastically, "We should just go along with this! Who knows, it could be fun! But wow, I really didn't expect Midoriya's girlfriend to want to join in, to be honest." To that, Dubh-san just giggled mischievously, tugging at the cheerleader skirt Momo had made her as she looked down.

"To be honest, I've been wanting a cute cheerleader outfit to try out that wasn't basically a slutty Halloween costume," Dubh-san replies, still tugging at the skirt, "Though, the only problem I have with the outfit is that it's kinda tight around my butt...." Momo coughed and blushed. Because she didn't have a tape measure on her, and wanted to conserve as much fats as possible, Momo hadn't created a tape measure to take proper measurements and had been using guesswork to create the cheerleader outfits. She was proud to say that most of them were perfect, but Dubh-san's was......not as good. "This is perfect, though~ Thanks for the outfit, Yaoyorozu-san! Can I keep it?"

"Oh, u-um, of course!" Momo blushed, smiling at the prospect of someone keeping one of the things she had made for them as a gift. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jirou and Ashido suspiciously watching Dubh-san and walked over curiously, "Jirou? Ashido? Is something the matter?" She asked then, and the two of them sputtered, trying to reply to her.

"N-no, of course not. It's just.....it's nothing, don't worry about it." Jirou muttered, looking away. Ashido looked sullen for a minute while they looked away, and Momo worriedly put a hand on Jirou's shoulder, causing her to shiver, "R-Really, it's nothing. We'll be fine." Sighing, Momo nodded and took her hand off of Jirou's shoulder, turning to walk away. "Look out around Dubh Ross. She's not who you think she is, Yaoyorozu-san."

"What?" Momo turned to ask Jirou what she meant, but the punk rocker was already gone with Ashido, chatting with Uraraka about something. Probably about the cheerleader outfits, judging by how she gestured at them. Still, Jirou's mysterious words only added on to her stress at her being in the final event, when the speakers turned on.

"And welcome back, everyone! Normally, we'd continue the Festival straight after lunch break, but this year, we've decided to let the students participate in recreational activities to let them relax and de-stress! But first, we need to to announce the final event of this annual Festival, of course!" With a belch of searing hot, _green_ fire this time, the screen blazed to life again, the words spinning by. Slowly, cracks formed on the screen, and green fire leaked through until....

*KRRRK* *CHHRRRK* *CRACK-SHING*

The screen blew apart into tiny shards of glass that dissipated into motes of green flames, the words flickering in thin air, proclaiming loudly to the world. 'One-on-One Tournament.' Momo stares, both in shock at the visual theatrics and the mounting dread on the actual tournament, when Midnight cracks her whip with a flourish, "Did you all really think it would be anything else?! This year's final event is a formal tournament, with One on One battles! The only terms of victory are knocking your opponent out of bounds, defeating them in combat, or by their surrender! Obviously, no maiming, killing, all that stuff. I don't get why we're required to say it, but oh well!"

"And there you have it, folks! We'll be taking a break from commentating so the students can have their fun, but don't worry! You, the audience, can join in as well! Have fun, kick back and relax, because right after this is the last event of the year! Students, it's up to you if you want to join in or not, because I bet some of you want to save your energy." Present Mic announced, though there was something odd in his voice. Before she could contmeplate on it, Mashirao suddenly raised his hand.

"Excuse me? I'd like withdraw from the tournament," He says, and everyone stares at him in surprise, "Back during the Cavalry Battle, I lost all memory of what happened and completely blacked out. When I came to, I was already a finalist," He paused, his tail ramrod straight and twitching in what Momo thought was supposed to be anger, "I know this is one of the biggest opportunities in my life to show off my skills, but everyone made it to the finals with their own efforts and strength, and here I am, occupying one of the spots like a placeholder with no idea of how I got here." He gently put his face in his hands, and his shoulders shook.

"I would like to withdraw as well!" An unfamiliar voice suddenly piped up. Momo turned to see one of the Class 1-B students raising his hands as well. Nerengeki Shoda, if she's correct, "The Sports Festival is a contest of skill and wit. Letting someone through who never even got through on their own merit defeats the whole purpose of such a thing. I do not deserve my spot, and would like to drop out."

"My, what an unexpected turn of events! Let's see what Midnight has to say about it!"

"For Hero Course students, you act like naive greenhorns with such a decision.....I like it! Your decisions are approved!" Midnight theatrically called, cracking her whip, "Replacing those two are members of fifth-place team Team Kendo. Pick which members you want to move on, and let me know when you've decided!"

"Actually, we've been basically immobilized the entire time, really. Wouldn't people like Team Tetsutetsu, who fought to the bitter end, be a better fit for this tournament?" The class president of Class 1-B said, looking at the steel-skinned boy and the girl with vines for hair, "It just seems like they'd be a better choice and all. Personally, I wish them luck."

"C-C-Class Presideeeeent!" The steel-skinned boy wailed (h my word, it was another Kirishima.), and Midnight nodded.

"But of course! With the addition of Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki Ibara, the matchups are back to sixteen fighters! If you look to the screen, the  _actual_ screen this time, please pay attention to the match-ups!" The screen flickered to life, this time without any fire, and Momo read the results of the pairing system, trying to see who she would go up against.

**Match 1: Midoriya vs. Shinsou**

**Match 2: Sero vs. Todoroki**

**Match 3: Shiozaki vs. Kaminari**

**Match 4: Iida vs. Hatsume**

**Match 5: Ashido vs. Aoyama**

**Match 6: Gull vs. Yaoyorozu**

**Match 7: Tetsutetsu vs. Kirishima**

**Match 8: Uraraka vs. Bakugou**

Momo looked around. Gull-san was the sole Management student who was possibly the first finalist from Management in the history of U.A. While part of her dismissed her, she knew that Gull-san couldn't have gotten here on pure luck. She was definitely hiding something, so Momo would have to watch out for that. She just hoped it would be enough to win.

"With the matchups out of the way, let's put aside the tournament for a bit! Audience members, come on down, have some fun! The festivities begin now!" And then the audience roared, and Momo almost immediately had to get out of the way of some eager audience members. Off to the side, she could see Jirou and Ashido talking about. She just hoped they were okay.....

* * *

 

Ross pulled at the skirt he was wearing, very _very_ aware of how the skirt and panties underneath were practically strangling his hips and ass, but not to the point that it wuld cut off circulation. Idly, as the festivities began and people began to join in on the fun, he wondered if Izuku would like seeing him in this kind of outfit in the bedroom. Hhmmmmm....maybe they could do some roleplay sex in the future.

"Zu-kun!~" He called as he spotted his boyfriend talking to that Ojirou guy. Personally, Ross didn't pity his decision to drop out, but he did understand where it was coming from. For a lot of people in the underworld, pride meant a lot to a criminal. Some villains would rather be defeated and arrested than break their own personal code of honor, if he remembered correctly. It was a bit of a pseudo-sympathetic position he was in, really.

"R-R-R-Rocchi! Hey!" Izuku stuttered, blushing heavily as Ross hugged him, cuddling against his body and nuzzling his neck before he turned to Ojirou, "i-I'll see you later, Ojirou-san. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, Midoriya. Just.....be careful. That General Education guy is super crafty. I'm gonna go up to the class balcony and just sit for a while. I'm a bit tired." Ojirou replied, walking away with a wave as Ross watched. With a sigh, the villain pulled away and pushed a hand through Izuku's fluffy hair, looking at his troubled face.

"Is something wrong, Zu-kun?" He asked the greenette. Izuku sighed and shook his head, stroking a finger against Ross' cheek. A sure sign that Izukuwas hiding something. He always did that when he was deep in thought and didn't want to tell anyone about what it was. "You know you can tell me what you're thinking about, right?"

".....It's about that General Education student. Shinsou." Izuku reluctantly mumbled amidst the cheering fans and students, "Something's off about him. The way he acts, it's like he's.....he's given up on trying to be a hero and is just embracing the role people label him with." Izuku clenched a hand, and Ross put his own hand over Izuku's fist gently, "i want to help him. Not for personal gain or anything, but because it's....it's just the right thing to do, you know?" Ross smiled. This was the man he'd fallen in love with, all right.

"Then help him." Ross replied. Izuku looked at him in surprise, and Ross smiled back shyly, "You thought I would have a problem with you helping him, Izuku? Don't worry~ I kinda get why you want to help him, aything. He sounds...." Ross trailed off, looking away. The 'like me back then' was unsaid, but judging by the way Izuku cupped his face and kissed his cheek, he knew what it meant.

"I'll help him as much as I can, Rocchi. Don't worry." Ross smiled and leaned up, pecking his lips.

"That's all I ask," He answered, smiling. Then a stray thought drifted up to the surface of his mind, and his smile grew twitchy, "But if I find out that you've somehow managed to charm him into falling for you, we are going to have  _words_ , mister." Contrary to what Ross had wanted of a reaction from Izuku, the greenette had just laughed softly and booped his nose in a playful manner.

"Got it, Rocchi. Now go do your cheerleading stuff," Izuku suddenly blushed, tensing as his eyes darted to and fro, "Y-You look v-very sexy in that outfit." Ross just grinne dmischievously, taking Izuku's hand and guiding it to his bottom, making Izuku tense even more, especially as he felt Izuku's finger poke at his butthole, "R-rocchi, we're in public right now."

"Alright, then~ That's just a tiny promise of what we'll do later, okay?~" Ross purred, blowing gently into Izuku's ear. Izuku just shivered and whine din embarrassment, while he pulled away and giggled, "I'll be sure to put on a good show, so make sure to watch, okay?~" He giggled again when Izuku gulped and nodded, subtly hiding his crotch and leaving while Ross skipped back over to the Class 1-A cheerleader-dressed girls, "So you girls ready to start cheerleading?"

"I am!" Hagakure exclaimed (Ross was so glad he'd bothered to learn their names(, shaking her pom-poms happily, "Pom-pom pals!" Ross giggled, shaking his pom-poms with her.

"Pom-pom pals~"

"So, what are you thinking we should do?" Hagakure asked, looking at the rest of the girls. Momo was blushing, Uraraka was surprisingly pumped for this, Tsuyu was stoic (though she seemed to practically radiate curiosity and happiness) and Jirou and Ashido were.....glaring at him. Well, whatever their problem was, he didn't care. Even if he had an inkling of an idea what they hated about him, he'd just deal with it later. Ross hummed, before brightening.

"Hey, do you think we can get the announcers to play a song over the speakers?"

* * *

 

As Izuku arrived at the class balcony with thoughts on his upcoming fight with Shinsou permeating his mind, he nodded at Ojirou, who was standing at the edge watching everyone have fun. Ojirou nodded back in turn and went back to watching everyone silently. Izuku sat down, relaxing his somewhat sore muscles and wishing Ross had brought his miraculous blanket along with him as he drifted away into unconsciousness, exhaustion catching up to him. He didn't know when, but he had jolted awake when a catchy electronic tune began to play, one with a sort of 'summer vibe', and Izuku jerked up, standing up and hurrying to the edge, where he looked down to see all the cheerleaders, Class 1-A included, gathered in one big group. The rest of his classmates were back and watching at the balcony as well, with Kacchan giving him a knowing smirk.

"Alright, folks, we're reasching the end of the Festival activities here, but it ain't over yet! For our last little recreational event, we've got all the cheerleaders performing a dance routine, headed by U.A.'s very own Class 1-A cheerleaders!" When Izuku looked around, the field was empty except for the cheerleaders, and Izuku  _swore_ that he could see Ross grinning cheekily up at him.

As the tune began to ebb out, and even the cheerleaders from America decided to join in on the fun, forming a sudden dance group as the cheerleaders took center stage, the speakers crackled as they switched to another channel, and a smooth voice whispered in a purr, "Sexy~"

And then they began  _dancing._

**_Hey Mr.SEXY 色男は坊主でもイケメンですし_ **

**_レディファーストなテクニック_ **

**_持ち合わせてません Empty (Wow~)_ **

As soon as the singing began, the cheerleaders shook their pom-poms left and right, stomping rhythmically with the beat. Asu-er, Tsuyu and Uraraka twirled to the front (literally. They spun to the front without even moving their legs), and raised their right arms up, shaking their pom-pom while their breasts and butt were emphasized by their posture. Somehow. Ross was grinning cheekily again, wasn't he?

_**ご存知日本人 胴長短足** _

_**アジアンは恥かな？** _

_**端から端まで Yellow, yellow, yellow, BLOW!** _

_**でもでもマインドは宇宙人 (FAKE)！** _

When the second verse began, they shook their pom-poms alternately, shouting "U.A.! U.A.!" while jumping up, their skirts bouncing up and down as they chanted. At the second line, though, Ross and Ashido got into position and flipped Hagakure over Uraraka so that the invisible girl took center stage, jumping up and down enthusiastically, shaking her pom-poms in the air.

_**戦時中ならば切腹もんなこの音楽スタンスが売り (Whoo!)** _

_**ラップにジャズにロック 秒でノックアウト 最早俺らの流儀 (Yes!)** _

_**壁を壁と思わない すり抜けるくらいの感覚で溶け込む (Alright~)**_

_**粋でいなせな Do our best！** _

Hagakure jumped back with a back kick, seeming to glide along the ground as Jirou and Yaoyorozu took the front. Despite the major height difference of two-thirds of a foot between the two girls, they fell into a perfectly coordinated step, with Jirou standing in front of Yaoyorozu and the two of them twirling around each other before ending with their pom-poms dropping out of their hands as they made hearts with their hands, and then grabbing the pom-poms out of mid-air.

_**Kick it！ だんだん上がる わんぱくなサウンド ガンガン揺れなベイベー (Babeh~)** _

_**バンバン鳴らす Pump up JAPAN！ Groovy groovin' on！** _

_**いかした奴等とだけ Movin' on (Movin' on)！** _

_**SEXY SUNSHINE 超光合成 T-D-J SOUNDS on the set！** _

Ashido took the front this time, and flat out  _threw the pom-poms down_ , before  _breakdancing_ for this verse, headspinning and showing off both her sick dancing and her flexibility as she pulled off increasingly difficult breakdancing moves before finally stopping with a One-handed Air Flare that transitioned into a backflip. And then Ross strutted forwards, pom-poms on his hips and a smug look on his face, and Izuku gulped silently.

The speakers whispered again, "Sexy~"

_**大胆不敵にアナタと踊ろう Growl… Hey！ Movin' Movin' on！(Sexy~)** _

_**大胆不敵にアナタと, 打ち上げたい ロケット級なバイブス** _

_**What you gonna do, What you gonna do 相当クレイジー** _

_**アングラなルーツ 書き換えるツール 脳内天晴れ カモンベイベー (Come on babeh!~)** _

_**SEXY SUNSHINE 昇ろうぜ 絶頂的ステージ** _

As the verse began, the cheerleaders began to jump and alternately pump their arms, pom-poms rustling in the air while Ross shook his hips to the beat, shaking his arms to the first line. On the second line, he seemed to grab the skirt and slightly life it up as he shook his hips, giving just the barest glimpse of thigh and panties to Izuku and, by proxy, everyone on the balcony. Izuku gulped at the sudden flush of heat in his cheeks and the growing tightness in his pants. Was this how Ross would get revenge on him?

On the third line, he twirled around with each break, swinging his ass horizontally so it jutted out and only aroused Izuku more, stopping at the last part of the third line to bounce up and down, shaking his pom-poms. On the fourth line, he would spin, footwork keeping him in a somewhat tiny horizontal orbit that ended with him dropping his pom-poms just in time for the final line.

And that was what cinched it for Izuku. Without picking his pom-poms up, he bent down, sticking his ass out and, to the tune of the beat, his hand slowly traced up his legs and waist, trailing to the middle of his chest while his hips swayed the entire time, a smug look on his face that was definitely meant for Izuku. The greenette gulped. Oh, Ross was  _really_ going to get it later.

"bro, isn't that your girlfriend down there?" Kirishima muttered to him. Iuku gulped, his throat feeling dry as the song faded out before reahcing the second half, a retro-electronic beat thrumming through the air.

"Y-Yeah. I think she's just trying to tease me for the Cavalry Battle," He replied with a dry voice, trying to ignore the increasing tightness in his pants as the stadium was filled with cheers and howls for an encore while the cheerleaders dispersed, some of the blushing while Ross still looked so damn smug at his visible arousal.

He was  _so_ going to be punished later.

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**Shouto sent a wave of ice as soon as the countdown ended, a near feral snarl on his face. The words of his old man stuck to the forefront of his mind, a disdainful sneer mocking him for his rebellion even as he worked to discard any traces of Endeavor within him. It was enough, he told himself. His ice, his mother's Quirk, would be more than enough to carry him to the Number 1 ranking. His fire was unnecessary.**

**"All that talk, and even you fell to my ice, Midoriya." Shouto mutters, coolly watching the towering glacier for a few seconds before turning around and beginning to walk away. In the end, he supposed, optimism and such a flashy Quirk could only carry one so fa-**

***KRRRRK***

**There was a crack. Shouto froze. He slowly turned around.**

**There was a crack in the glacier. A small cratering crack that shouldn't have meant much. To Shouto, it shouldn't have been possible. His ice was immaculate. Honed into perfection and beyond such, and completely unblemished when created. To see a crack in his ice was unprecedented, impossible to comprehend for someone who'd spent so much time perfecting his mother's skill.**

**The crater grew larger. Larger. Larger still. Green lightning began to pulsate from the crack, arcing and jumping from a source within. Within the ice, he could see Midoriya radiating with green electricity, eyes glowing with light as his body moved, impossibly. Shouto watched, shell-shocked, as Izuku drew back a fist, a feat that shouldn't have happened, considering how he should have been trapped with no room in that glacier.**

**And then the crater exploded outwards. Shouto shielded his eyes from flying ice shards, and slowly drew them down, his mouth dry and the growing ice frost on his body cracking from the sudden force.**

**A hand enshrouded with green lightning gripped the edge of the new hole in the glacier, pulling a small figure out. As the dust settled and was swept away by a gentle wind, Midoriya stared at him from the hole, climbing out of the glacier casually, as if he hadn't just _burrowed his way through a literal small mountain of blue ice_.**

**"I told you, Todoroki." Midoriya said, his voice calm and impassive even as he shifted into a fighting stance, "Your ice won't be enough to stop me."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Shouto flip the headbands in canon, and I thought 'What if Izuku took it to the next level?' This was the result. Look me in the eyes and tell me that it isn't a good, if incredibly risky, idea. I dare you to.
> 
> And yes, Ross heard Izuku and Shouto's little 'talk'. Reluctant as he is, he's planning on teaming up with Katsuki (Who's name he doesn't even bother remembering, so he's literally gonna call Katsuki 'Bakugan Katsudon') to absolutely ruin the living dumpster fire's reputation. *laughs in retribution*
> 
> Aizawa knows who the Librarian is, at least on the villain database. Mainly because he was part of Ross' case and trying to find a good way to flush him out. His Quirk doewsn't exactly work in complete darkness, so he couldn't risk going in essentially Quirkless and expose himself. Ross knows who Eraserhead is because.....well, he has connections. And even information on underground heroes has got to go somewhere, right? Just hire a hacker to break into said info database and, boom, instant information on a hero of your choice.
> 
> Plus, the guy's a teacher at the most prestigious hero institute in Japan, that's not exactly a sneaky-sneaky profession here.
> 
> I don't know how to write a cheerleading routine, or a dance routine hahAAAAAAAA *dabs in depression bigsab*
> 
> The song used for the dance is called SEXY SUNSHINE by FAKE TYPE, a Japanese electro/swing/rap group (Yes, that's a thing), and holy fucking shit, it's a BOP. You guys need to seriously give it a listen. I had to use the Japanese kanji lyrics because the English translation was practically unintelligible, and the romaji was disgustingly long and unorganized. Sorry!
> 
> With that, out of the way, thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter! As you saw in the preview.....shit gets intense.


	16. The Storm: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.
> 
> ((In which the Sports Festival comes to a close. Part 3 of 3.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the biggest chapter I've written to date and don't expect this to become common. My hands hurt from typing so fucking much.....

"And we're back!" Izuku hears Present Mic holler from the speakers, his voice muffled and distant while Izuku prepares for his fight with Shinsou. He's standing at the doorway, listening to Present Mic announce the beginning of the finals, and his heart is pounding in his chest, "You've all been through hell and back to get here, students! But your trials aren't over yet! Now, use your spirit, power, knowledge, and skill to conquer the one-on-one tournament and be crowned the annual Sports Festival winner!"

"Young Midoriya!" Izuku jumped, and turned around. All Might, in his bony form, waved at him cheerfully, the Number one Pro Hero walking towards him as he walked outside the entrance to the arena, tension in his muscles, "I'm so glad I managed to catch up to you, kid. Man, you really got the hang of One for All over the last two weeks. I'm honestly really impressed!"

"T-Thanks, All Might. I, uh, I managed to find some outside help. They gave me a few tips about my Quirk they really helped a lot." Izuku replied, smiling. Ross may not have know, but his tips on envisioning his body as a 'water system' for One for All  really helped him leaps and bounds over how to control One for All's power output in general, Without said tips, it was possible that he probably wouldn't have been so lucky with both events today, "S-Still, I feel like I'm a long way from completely controlling One for All at it's fullest. Given the level my body's at, it feels like about 5 percent is all I could do...."

"Y-young Midoriya, how did you figure out how much of One for All you could handle?!"

"I-It was a sort of instinctual knowledge. I just gauged it to how I normally activate One for All and jus kinda measured it. It's kinda easy to put it into words, but really hard to actually explain it and everything. Sorry...." Izuku apologized, looking down sheepishly. In response, All Might chopped his shoulders, making him yelp and cough on some saliva that had gone down the wrong way.

"Kid, you're trying too damn hard at being a hero." All Might chided, his face exasperated and tired but still reassuring and kind, "Sometimes, you just need to act like yourself. Trying too hard to look more of a hero'll end up making you look less of a hero." He puffed up, steam erupting from his form and wafting from his suit, "Sometimes you just gotta put a smile on, even if you're afraid. That's what it means to be a hero, Young Midoriya!" He clapped Izuku on the back lightly, "You got this kid. Good luck."

Izuku smiled, the burden on his heart lifting as he nodded, "Thanks All Might. I'll see you soon, I hope." All Might nodded back, and Izuku turned, striding towards the arena as the cheers picked up, the crowd baying for a good fight. Despite his pounding heart, he forced a wide smile, to ward off the sheer tension throbbing through his body as he walked up the arena stairs, while the speakers blared to life.

"And now, it's the first match of the tournament, for real this time! Making his way to the arena, the unprecedented star of the Festival so far, the one who pulled off magnificent victories in both the Obstacle Course and the Cavalry Battle! It's Midoriya Izuku!" Izuku slapped his fist in his palm nervously, his smile twitchy but definitely there. "And his second opponent is the miraculous General Studies student who conquered, yes, _conquered_ both events like that of a king, it's Hitoshi Shinsou! You both already know the rules, so everyone, count down with me!"

"The safest way to win is to make the other person surrender, huh?" Shinsou drawls, looking at Izuku with a condescending gleam in his eyes, "Get it, Midoriya? This isn't just a fight, it's a battle of our wills and resolve. As long as you have an idea of what you want your future to be, you'll definitely get there one day, right?" Then he scoffs, sneering, "Like that stupid tailed mongrel. Guy didn't know how he got into the finals, so he chickened out and withdrew. Dumbass threw any his chances out of some dumb shit like 'heroic intent' or 'man's pride' or whatever." The purple-haired boy grins at Izuku mockingly, right as the countdown ends.

"Don't you think he's stupid for not moving on?"

And then all Izuku sees is  _red_ , then grey.

* * *

 

"Dammit! I warned him! I fucking warned him not to reply!" Mashirao cries into his hands, groaning in exasperation. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he looks up to see Midoriya's girlfriend, who's giving him a cofused and worried look. Strangely enough, she's still in that cheerleader outfit she wore while dancing. "What is it?" Mashirao asked, still frustrated at what Midoriya had just did.

"Something wrong with Izuku?" She asked, glancing worriedly at Midoriya, who's standing stock still. He actually kinda feels bad for her as she seems like she wants to fret over Midoriya down there, "His eyes look.....completely blank. Is that some kind of mind control Quirk?"

"Yeah," Mashirao answers grimly, watching Midoriya slowly trudge towards the edge of the arena, "Guy's got a brainwashing Quirk or something. He says something, you reply, BAM! You're under his control." Mashirao shook his head sadly, "It was how he got me and the rest of his team during the Cavalry Battle. I don't even know why he did it, he could have just asked...."

"You think?" Dubh-san suddenly asks, and he's somewhat shocked by the sudden cynical tone in her voice, "The guy's a General Education student with what people usually call a 'villainous' Quirk, trying to get into the Hero Course. You really think you'd have taken him on a team if he asked?" Mashirao winced, and looked down at Dubh-san's words. The way she spoke, it was as if she had experience with such a situation.  Plus, Mashirao....wasn't sure if he would have accepted that Shinsou guy's offer if he had known about the Brainwashing Quirk. As much as he didn't want to admit it, what Dubh-san had said was right. His bias would have definitely gotten in the way.

"I....."

"Don't. Trying to defend yourself for bias only makes you look worse." Dubh-san sighs, before cupping her hands in front of her mouth and yelling, "COME ON, IZUKU! YOU CAN DO THIS!" He jerked as she suddenly began to yell encouragement at Midoriya, making Mashirao flinch at the sudden noise while the girl bounces up and down, calling out words of encouragement.

"Dubh-san, I don't think encouraging someone is going to break them out of mind control-" He began, when there was a massive explosion from the arena, and a gust of wind erupted and reached the balcony, drawing Mashirao's attention back, where his jaw dropped as he watched Midoriya surge towards Shinsou in a shroud of green lightning. He slowly turned towards Dubh-san, who was also staring, before turning to face Mashirao.

".....That wasn't my fault." She tried. Mashirao just gave her a deadpan look as the speakers erupted into sound, as Present Mic screamed in both surprise and awe.

"What the hell is going on? One moment, Midoriya's taking orders from Shinsou like a good dog, and the next he's blown himself back into the ring and is charging at Shinsou like an angry bull!" Present Mic roars, excitement laced in his voice while Midoriya swung at Shinsou, creating a gust of wind that pushed him back, "Midoriya's gone berserk! That green lightning is enough to frighten any normal man!"

"Midoriya's gotten serious. He knows that while Shinsou isn't much in physique, that powerful Quirk is more than enough to make up for it. It may have been luck, but a second brainwashing will be enough for Shinsou to advance to the second round." Aizawa-sensei analyzed, "It really is a shame Shinsou didn't make it through the practical course. He's more than good enough to join the Hero Course."

"You said it, Eraserhead! Still, once the Quirk is gone, there's only physical ability left, and-OH! That's a harsh headbutt from Shinsou!" Mashirao's head snapped back to the fight, watching as Shinsou grappled with, and  _pushed back_ , Midoriya, a vicious snarl of desperation on his face. He felt his jaw drop as Shinsou nearly tripped Midoriya, the two near the arena border, a might roar echoing throughout the silent arena as the clearly physically inferior Shinsou . One mistake and it would be all over.

Shinsou got greedy. He tried to move his hand to Midoriya's wrist for more leverage, and that was all Midoriya needed. He spun, hoisting Shinsou over his shoulder, and slammed the Gen Ed student just outside the boundary. panting. Cheers erupted from the crowd as Izuku leaned down and offered a hand. His finger looked discolored if Mashirao squinted, but he couldn't really tell.

"Well, hot damn! That may have seemed like an uneventful fight, but Midoriya's one of the strongest, toughest students of the Hero Course! Physically matching him in strength, let alone holding him back like that, is a feat in itself! Give it up for Hitoshi Shinsou, everyone!" There was much clapping and cheering as the defeated General Education student walked towards the exit, and Mashirao turned to speak with Dubh-san.

"Dubh-san, do you think that Shinsou guy'll-Huh?" Dubh-san was gone, and he looked around for any sign of the girl, "You guys see where she went? She was literally here just a second ago." There were a few shrugs from the others, before Jirou talked, looking at the balcony entrance suspiciously for some reason.

"She left while we were watching. Said something about heading to the bathroom." Jirou said quietly. Why was she acting so afraid all of a.Meh, it was probably something else. Mashirao turned back to the arena, shaking his head. Ah, it was probably nothing. What was the worst that could happen, he asked himself.

* * *

 

Hitoshi walked away from the arena with his hands in his pockets, head down as angry thoughts swam around his brain. Sure, he might have been praised by his classmates, and the heroes may have praised his Brainwashing Quirk, but a small part of his mind gnawed at him. Sure, they might be praising him now, but come next week, it'd be all forgotten and he'd go back to the potential villain who got lucky and entered the school. He sighed dejectedly, running a hand through his hair. At least he had a better chance of getting into the Hero Course now.

As he walked, he heard something in the darkness, and looked around. There, leaning against the wall and munching on a peach sundae, was one of the cheerleaders from the half-time dance. The only red-haired cheerleader, Hitoshi realizes, leaning against the wall with a grim expression as she turns to face him.

".....When." She asked, and Hitoshi's surprised and confused at first, his mind screeching to a halt as Hitoshi struggles for an answer, before he realizes that she's probably biased and going to mock him for his villainous Quirk.

"When? When what? When did I manage to slip past the staff's notice and make it into the school? When did I-"

"When did you begin to think that you had to be a villain to become a hero?"

Hitoshi's mind screeches to a halt yet again. This time he can't recover, even as the girl continues speaking, "You'd make a damn great Pro Hero, dude. Your Quirk more than qualifies you for the job, and with a bit of training, you'll be able to hold your own in no time." The girl ate a spoonful of her sundae, swallowing after a few seconds and continuing, "You got hella potential, dude. Don't throw it away because some jealous schmuck hates that you're better." Without another word, the girl turned and walked away, turning the corner just as he shook of the shock he felt, rushing after the strange girl before he lost sight of her.

"Wait!" Hitoshi cries, the girl disappearing around the corner just for the slightest bit as he reached her. He turned the corner to talk to her, and....she was gone. And Hitoshi was left to stand there, staring at an empty hallway with an oddly dark patch of shadow, and contemplate the girl's words, "I....Can I really be a Hero?"

Only a soft, yet deafening silence answers his desperate question as he begins to trudge back to his class, his mind still in turmoil.

~~Nearby, Snipe stands against the wall, thinking. Why would a villain try to help someone else? What did Dubh gain from this? So biased, so blinded by the false prejudices he held was he that he never considered the simple possibility that perhaps, just perhaps, Dubh just wanted to help.~~

* * *

 

Izuku perks up as a familiar form sidles up to his, nuzzling his neck, and smiles softly, "Hey Rocchi. Where've you been?" He asks, looking over at his boyfriend huddled against him, munching on a peach sundae and grinning goofily at him. The greenette hides a wince as he pets Ross' head, his finger still throbbing from the fracture he sustained from his fight with Shinsou. Thankfully it was easy to heal with Recovery Girl's Quirk, but the words All Might had said still stuck in his mind.

 _"You managed to break through Shinsou's brainwashing by yourself, Young Midoriya! You may have seen the vestiges of One for All, but it was your willpower, your tenacity that pulled you through! Good work, young man!"_   The memory makes him smile a little wider, as he awaits his boyfriend's answer, Wait, where'd he even get that peach sundae?

"Went to the bathroom, got a little snack on the way back is all~ The concession stands in the stadium are pretty varied, too. It's how I got this peach sundae deluxe~" Ross holds out the sundae to Izuku, beaming, "Amaretto syrup, homemade peach ice cream and a smattering of blueberry crumble on top. Do you....do you want some, Zu-kun?"

"Oh, I'd love some." He smiles when Ross takes a spoonful and holds it out to him, blushing, and Izuku happily accepts it with a drawn-out 'Aaaaaah~'. The cold of the peach ice cream swirls pleasantly on his mouth, and the syrup and blueberry crumble combine together in a  delicious, gooey combination, "Oh wow, this is amazing! You have to bring me to the stall later." He says after swallowing.

"Just in case, I'll tell you the name if you want to go later~" Ross replies, eating a spoonful for himself as he winks at Izuku, "It's called King Ice Cream. I heard they're a new shop that opened up near the school, and the stuff they make is apparently really good." Izuku doesn't miss the hidden meaning in Ross' words. Whatever compromise Ross reached with Principal Nezu, his end of the bargain comes up probably after the tournament.

"And we're back!" The sudden announcement jolts the two, and Izuku looks around, blushing as he notices everyone watching the couple while he clears his throat, looking forwards again as he tries to ignore the squeals from the girls and the angry gnashing of teeth from Mineta while blushing at the congratulations he receives from the others. As usual, Jirou, Ashido, Kirishima and Kaminari are watching them closely while integrating with the others, but Izuku can't help but shake the feeling that they're definitely planning something. "On one side, in the Hero Course but plain as plain can be, it's Sero Hanta! And on the other side, the best of the best, the strongest there is, it's Todoroki Shouto!"

"Hmmm, he looks angry." Ross commented, and Izuku looked at him, "Todoroki, I mean. His face is super tense, and he's practically stomping up the steps. He mus be really angry with how he's acting." Looking at Todoroki on the screen.....oh, yeah, he looked super pissed. "That Sero guy's got one of the most versatile specialist-class Quirks I've ever seen. The guy's got potential become one of the biggest trap based heroes out there, but...."

Midnight cracked her whip. Tape whipped out from his elbows, snaring Todoroki in an instant as he pulled his arms, trying to fling the heterochromatic boy out of the ring. Todoroki's foot touched the ground, just the slightest.

And then the world was _ice._

".....Skill means nothing when you don't have enough power to back your actions." Ross finished calmly, reaching out and plucking a shard of blue ice from the spontaneous  _glacier_   that had sprouted from the ground, calmly setting it into his sundae, "There we go. The ice should slow the melting now." Izuku was too shell-shocked to say anything, and could only stare.

Not at the extent of power Todoroki had pulled, not at the result of such an irrational action, but....but at the completely overwhelming sorrow that radiated off of Todoroki, if only for a single moment. Something about Todoroki just seemed so sorrowful as he melted away the ice clinging to Midnight and Sero, even as the crowd roared in shocked approval.

"W-Well holy crud! It looks like Todoroki's been holding out on us after all! U-Uh, Sero is unable to move! The winner is Todoroki Shouto!" Present Mic announced, as Todoroki used his Quirk to melt away the ice clinging to the stadium, "W-Well, looks like we need to take another break, if only to thaw the ice. Sorry for the trouble, everyone!"

Izuku jolted as he felt someone pat his shoulder, turning to see Kirishima looking at him pitifully, "Good luck fighting  Todoroki, bro. I'll make sure to get you a nice suit for the funeral, if there's enough left." Izuku couldn't even bring himself to rebuke the forlorn look on his eyes, still transfixed on the slowly melting glacier in front of him.

He whimpered.

* * *

 

While the glacier was being thawed by both professional fire-based Heroes and students who wanted to help, things went on normally for everyone else. Pro Heroes patrolled the inside and outside of the stadium, civilians enjoyed themselves browsing around the stadium plaza while waiting for the glacier to be thawed, and Ross was making out with Izuku in one of the stadium hallways while slipping his hands under his shirt.

"Izuku~ What if someone catches us?~" Ross asked breathlessly, mewling as his boyfriend pinched his bottom. The two had slipped away when Ms. Midoriya had come up to congratulate Izuku for winning and had began talking to the class about how he'd been in school. While everyone grew enamored with Ms. Midoriya, the two had slipped away from the class for some.....private fun time.

"They won't come," Izuku purrs into Ross' ear, making his shiver as butterfly kisses trail up his neck, "This hallway is out of the way and doesn't have much usage anyways. Nobody'll come, I promise." Ross gasps as Izuku nibbles his earlobe, shivering and grinding his bottom against Izuku's hands needily, "I only barely touched your butt, and you're already like this?~ Rocchi, you pervert~"

"I-It's not my fault my butt is such a weak spot, Izuku~" Ross coos back, wiggling his bottom as he kisses Izuku's neck, "Now, I've been very naughty lately, teasing you in front of everyone, you know?~ Don't you think I should be punished?~" There's a second of hesitation, before Izuku thumbs the pink panties he's wearing, pulling them down to around his knees and thumbing his asshole, "Oh~ So assertive today~"

"It's your fault for teasing me so blatantly before~ I've been holding my lust in ever since that sexy dance~" Izuku replies, swatting his bottom and forcing a moan out of Ross. There's a huff of hot breath against the back of his neck, and Ross shivers as he feels a strong hand gently push down on the small of his back, keeping him down while something bulbous pressed against his asshole, "Are you ready?~" Izuku whispered. Ross nodded timidly, and suddenly, the tip of his boyfriend's cock was penetrating his poor bottom.

"Ah!~ Izuku, not even any foreplay?~" Ross teases, biting his lower lip as he's penetrated. In response, Izuku just swats his butt again and begins to thrust, hugging him from behind. Ross gasps at the sudden thrusting, holding Izuku's hands with his own. He pants as Izuku frantically fucks him, mewling out happy moans of joy as he tries to speak, "W-Why so fast today?~"

"A-As much as I want to take my time with you, Rocchi, everyone'll get suspicious if we take too long, okay?~" Izuku replies, squeezing Ross' butt as he thrusts roughly, "Besides....I kinda want to see what the other Quirks being showcased are like..." Ross pouts at that, but only nuzzles Izuku's hand, gasping as Izuku grinds against his prostate, "So, for now, just a small quickie, alright?~"

"F-Fine~" Ross mewls timidly, squeaking when Izuku's hand strokes his face and, taking the chance, sucking on the greenette's fingers and looking into his eyes while he's fucked. Ross takes a moment to enjoy the lustful gaze his boyfriend gives him before bucking his hips as Izuku picks up the pace, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning. Ross joins him in moaning, throwing his arms around Izuku's neck.

"R-Rocchi~ I'm coming~" Izuku gasped, and Ross braced himself as streams of semen shot from Izuku's dick and into his bottom, mewling as he came with Izuku. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, panting before Izuku pulled out, and Ross felt Izuku's gaze of his ass. Probably admiring his work. To tease Izuku, Ross wiggled his bottom, making sure he didn't spill any semen as he pulled his panties up slowly, grinning mischievously the entire time.

"That felt great~" Ross sighed once the two were properly....er, semi-properly dressed and walking out of hallway, Ross hugging Izuku's arm while said greenette's semen clung to the inside of his colon, "I really needed that quickie.~" In response, Izuku pecks his forehead, prompting a blush. As they walk, Ross' face begins to fall when he realizes something, "Hey, Izuku?....Will we still be together after I'm found out?" He asks quietly. Izuku looks at him.

"Well, duh. Of course we are!" Ross looks at him in surprise, and Izuku smiles back, "Don't worry, Rocchi. I became your boyfriend even though I knew you were a villain. You really thinkother people knowing'll be enough for me to break up with you?" He leaned down and kissed Ross' cheek, "I'm sticking with you, through thick and thin, okay?~"

".....ZU-KUUUUN!~" Ross half-squeaked, half-wailed as he hugged his boyfriend with teary eyes, relaxing under Izuku's hand as the greenette pat his head, trying not to cry. Izuku just indulged him, whispering 'there there' to  as they hugged. They stayed like that before the speakers blared to life, and Present Mic, "The ice is all thawed! It's now time for the next match, everyone!"

"Come on, Rocchi. Let's go, okay?" Izuku asks softly, and Ross nods happily. The two hurry back to the class balcony, Ross wiping his tears away along the way, and make it just in time for the match. Though, there's a pleasant ache in Ross' ass that forces him to limp a tiny bit when they arrive. It DOES draw a tiny bit of attention, judging by the few stares they receive while returning.

"Yo, where'd you go?" The spiky-haired guy asks, glancing at Ross, "You suddenly disappeared while we were talking to your mom, and she seemed to panic for a bit. She's still being consoled over there." He pointed over to a nearby seat, where Ms. Midoriya sat while talking to some of Izuku's classmates with teary eyes. Ross winced when she saw them and immediately rushed over.

"I was so worried about you! Where did you two go?!" At that, Ross sputtered and looked away, blushing. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see doing the same, fumbling for a valid excuse to use. As they tried to talk their way out, Ms. Midoriya gave them a curious look as she wiped her eyes....before her expression changed to that of recognition and she blushed, "O-Oh, um....next, please at least give me a sign..."

Izuku sputtered, but ended up just squeaking a small 'Okay....' as the couple hurried over to the side while Present Mic was doing his introductions, Ross ignoring the frequent glances and blush from Jirou. He didn't have to acknowledge a peeping tom who probably ratted him out to the faculty. Hmph. He curled up against Izuku as the Pro Hero spoke, "On one side, every rose has it's thorns! Coming from Class 1-B, it's the missionary of U.A., a devout girl who's faith is as strong as her Quirk, it's Ibara Shiozaki! And on the other side, it's the sparking man! Thunder given form! The human taser, Kaminari Denki!"

"Hey, Zu-kun. Who do you think is going to win?" He looks over at Izuku, who's already taken out his notebook and is frantically writing into it when Ross speaks, looking over at him for his analysis, "I mean, physically it's a super bad matchup. Her Quirk, Vines, allows her to control vines from her hair at will. Against that, electricity is basically useless and she can just shield herself from attacks, from what I saw during the first bad events." Izuku hummed in thought.

"true, plus Kaminari's bound to underestimate Shiozaki-san. Add in the fact that his Quirk is completely nullified by hers and...." Izuku began to mumble as Kaminari went full throttle at the very start, turning from a serious fighter to a dopey idiot in a few seconds, getting wrapped by Shiozaki's vines with ease as Izuku winced, "Yeah, he never stood a chance. But still, those vines are definitely like Kamui Woods', binding enemies and overwhelming them through numbers and ferocity. To top it off, it's practically pure binding-type...." Izuku began to mumble as he wrote, and Ross chuckled, looking at his notes.

"W-Wow, Deku-kun, you're already planning ahead?" Ross bristled at the mention of that accursed nickname, but judging by how amicable Uraraka said it, she hopefully didn't mean any harm in calling Izuku Deku, "That's pretty cool of you." She beamed, and Ross had to resist the urge to cling to Izuku and hiss at her.

"N-no, it's more of a hobby for me. Quirk Analysis, I mean," Izuku admitted, looking at his notes, before turning the notebook over to Uraraka, "See? I have everything on Class 1-A that there is to know! Look, there's a section for your 'Zero Gravity' and everything!" Uraraka looked with a shocked face, before smiling and laughing.

"W-Wow, Deku-kun, I always thought you were pretty cool, but this Festival blows what I thought out of the water." Uraraka replied, and this time, Ross really id wrap his arms around Izuku's chest, pouting. No, he wasn't jealous, you're jealous! He pouts angrily even as Uraraka gasps and takes pictures as Izuku gives him headpats.

"Moving on to the next match! On one side, it's the speedster of Class 1-A! The Running Man, the Sonic Meme Incarnate!" Ross snorted at that little title, hiding his laughter, "It's Iida Tenya! And on the other side! Covered in support items, it's the genius of the Support Course! The Support Gremlin, Hatsume Mei!" Ross redoubled his efforts to hold back his laughter while Present Mic kept speaking, "Actually, looking at it now....isn't Iida in support items as well?"

Wait what.

Peeking over the edge of the balcony, Ross saw that Iida was covered head to toe in support items and stilfed a laugh at the sight of Hatsume's evil eyes. Izuku looked over to him curiously, "Rocchi? Is there something going on here?" The speakers screeched as something seemed to hijack the signal, and Ross burst into laughter, "Ross?!"

"I-I'm fine, Zu-kun, it's just....you said that Hatsume was obsessed with getting recognition for her inventions, right?" Izuku nodded, confused at where he was going with this, "Well, she handed out support items to Iida for free? Why would she do that during a public event?"

"Wouldn't be because-ooooooohhh....." Izuku's face lit up in recognition, and Ross nodded, snickering.

"Yeah. Hatsume didn't give Iida those support items out of something like sportsmanship," Ross cackled, clutching his sides as everyone else expressed surprise at the sudden signal hijacking, "Iida's a walking _advertisement_ for her now."

"Goooooooood afternoon, everyone! My name is Hatsume Mei, and I'm here to tell you about the wonderful inventions I've crafted through blood, sweat, tears, and maybe insomnia for an entire month!" And that's when Ross lost it, straight up cackling and occasionally gasping for breath as the match-turned-sales pitch progressed. Ah, this was definitely worth it~

* * *

 

Ochako sat in the preparation room for the class, trying to force her nerves down. It was fifteen minutes later and Iida and Hatsume's....er, 'match' was finally over, and she was still trying to calm her nerves. Thoughts of her matchup against Bakugou contaminated her mind, fears and doubts rearing their heads as she clenched her fists and grit her teeth.

"Uraraka-san?" Ochako looked up and saw Iida bowing to her, "I apologize! My match was a sham and I have brought shame to the class of 1-A!" Ochako gaped, sputtering at the sight before her as she tried to gather her thoughts. "i have already apologized to the other students, but you were not there so I felt it best to find and apologize to you as well!"

"I-I-It's okay, Iida-san!" Ochako frantically sputtered out, waving her hands, "You really don't need to apologize at all! I probably would have been tricked too, if I was in your shoes...." The thought of fighting Bakugou made itself known once more and she felt her brows twitch in anticipation, "Sorry, I'm just nervous about...."

".....Fighting Bakugou. I see." Iida says, his face growing somber. Ochako can see the way his face darkened, and she sighed. Even Iida was afraid of Bakugou fighting her, huh? "Uraraka-san, you can always forfeit if you do not want to fight Bakugou. I'm sure Midnight-sensei will understand."

"I know that, Iida, but seeing you out there....even if you were tricked by Hatsume-san, seeing you fight with all you had even to catch her invigorated me. If I just quit, I feel like I would be spitting on everyone's effort." Ochako admitted quietly, looking down with her hands clenched into tight fists. Iida was silent, probably contemplating her words, when the door slammed open.

"Uraraka-san! Hey!" Ochako blinked. Deku was panting slightly as he held the door open, when he was probably supposed to be watching the matches and analyzing the others' Quirks, "Sorry. I ran here as fast as I could."

"Deku-kun? Shouldn't you be watching the matches right now? I thought there were two more left." Ochako asked in confusion. There should have been three more fights for  Deku to analyze to his content. There was no possible way that the next two fights had ended so quickly, right? "What happened to make you come down here so quickly?"

"Huh? Oh, the last two fights finished pretty quickly, surprisingly. Ashido-san managed to melt part of Aoyama's belt and give him a concussion with a right hook. Poor guy could barely stand after that punch. And Gull-san, surprisingly, managed to beat Yaoyorozu in a fight." Izuku shivered, "I'm never going to look at yen coins the same way ever again. Right now, Kirishima and some steel guy from Class 1-B are fighting."

"Oh.....so I'm next, then." Ochako said gently, her heart racing. She could feel her skin growing clammy, and sweat gathering in her palms, but she swallowed her fear as much as she could, "Knowing Kirishima, he'll probably get knocked out but knock that steel boy out too." She chuckled softly, trying to bring her nerves down.

"Uraraka-san, I.....I took notes of your Quirk, and I have a bunch of ways you could counter Kacchan's explosions. With everyone competing for the Number 1 position, nobody's going to hold back, least of all Kacchan. You've been helping me a lot since the beginning of the school year, so....the least I could do is return the favor, you know?" Deku-kun held the notebook out to Ochako. She smiled, and shook her head.

"Thanks, Deku, but....it's fine. I.....I want to get through this on my own power. Seeing you and everyone else try their hardest to win, I guess I want to do my best too. I don't want any outside help or handicaps, because....it feels like that'll tarnish the victory for me if I win," She apologized, looking down, "Even Iida-kun challenged you, Deku-kun. Meanwhile, I've just been putting my faith in you since the beginning of the school year, and.....I want to stand on my own. Everyone here's fighting for the top position, and one of the biggest chances of their life to get noticed by Pro Heroes, REAL Pro Heroes! Doesn't that mean we're all enemies right now?"

"Uraraka-san, I..." Ochako shook her head, stopping his apology.

"That's why I can't accept this. I want to win on my own. So I'll see you in the finals, Deku-kun! Okay?" She rose and opened the door, smiling at Deku, trying to reassure him, "Wish me luck, then!" And she closes the door, hiding her nervous tremors and sweaty fists from the others inside, walking down the corridor until she notices someone standing there. "Huh? Dubh-san?"

"Uraraka-san. Are you sure you want to refuse Izuku's help?" Dubh-san asks, quietly, "You and I both know that the chance of you winning are real low." Ochako smiles gently, but nods.

"I'm sure. Even if I lose, I....I feel like I need to do this. To at least try to stand on my own two feet for once. Thanks for the offer, but I'll be okay." Ochako rpelied, giving her a cheerful smile, "Plus Ultra, you know?" Dubh-san sighed, but smiled back. A gentle soft smile.

"Alright. Good luck, Uraraka-san. It's almost time." She patted Ochako's shoulder and walked towards the prep room, while Ochako walked in the opposite direction. It was time.

* * *

 

"And now, it;s time for the last match of the first round! On one side, a so-called 'model student' since his middle school days, the explosive Tsar Bomba of Class 1-A! It's Bakugou Katsuki!" The crowd roared at the sight of the student representative, a hateful sneer the only thing Katsuki returned for them, "And on the other side! My personal pick, the Gravity Gal, the Space Ace who'll float your heart into the endless galaxy! It's Uraraka Ochako!"

And there she was. Round Face walked up the stairs with a look of determination on her face and a glint in her eyes that screamed 'I will win.' Katsuki grinned eagerly, "Hey, Round Face. You want to back down or no? Crying uncle later ain't gonna stop me, got it?" Despite the look of shock at what he said, Katsuki didn't see that spark leave her eyes. Good. She was going to give him a good fight then.

"Are both combatants ready?" Midnight called, watching the two of them from the side. At their nods, she raised her whip, cracking it down with a loud, "START!"

And suddenly, Round Face was charging at him, staying low to the ground with her hands outstretched as she bum rushed Katsuki. He instinctively pointed a hand down, unleashing a massive explosion from the sweat he's gathered during the last two events. The explosion kicked up a massive cloud of dust, obscuring Round Face from his sight as he snarled. Above him, Katsuki could hear the worthless mumbling of the talking heads that didn't deserve to be called Pro Heroes as he stayed on his guard. Round Face didn't get to the finals on charity offerings and relying on other people. She wasn't someone he could take lightly.

There! In the dust, he could see Round Face's jacket coming at him. She was definitely trying to catch him off guard! "Don't underestimate me, you fucker!" He howled, swinging a fist at the....empty jacket? But there was no movement from his sides, and she couldn't go above without exposing herself. So that left...."belo-"

A hand with five small pads slapped his face _real damn hard_ , and Katsuki began to float into the air. Sputtering from the slap, Katsuki snarled as Round Face charged him again, intent on pushing him out of bounds. Fuck. With his weight gone, he couldn't use his explosions as much as he wanted. He reeled from a kick to the gut propelling him back, and hissed, using his explosions to propel him back.

"GRAAAAAGH!" Round Face roared, dashing towards him. Katsuki just swung a hand, blowing the ground below her up and knocking her away. The force blew him back, and he snarled, readjusting himself and slowing his gravity-removed flight to a manageable degree. And yet, she kept charging, staying low to the groudnas she bobbed and weaved, explosions skimming her skin. "I won't lose!"

It's reckless charge after charge as Katsuki alternated between blowing her away, and steadying himself so he wouldn't fly out-of-bounds. With each explosion, Round Face looked more ragged, snarling and trying to boot him out. He couldn't afford any mistakes, not now. He propelled himself forwards and unleashed another explosion at her, trying to force her out. Fuck, he was starting to rise higher. He used his explosions to propel himself dwnwards this time, glaring at Round Face.

"I can't take it anymore! This isn't how a hero should act!" Some extra howled from the sidelines. With that scream came a cacophony of booing as he unleashed another explosion, pushing her back, "Stop toying with the poor girl! Just knock her out of bounds and leave her be!" Throw her out? How?! He couldn't even lift her with how he was, floating around uncontrollably! Which dumbfuck let that guy be a Pro Hero?!

"Who started this? Which Pro Hero decided that this was unacceptable? How long have you had your license?" the Hobo's voice boomed from the speakers, grave and grim, "Hand in your license. Retire as a Hero and go on a job hunt this instant. If what you're getting from this is that Bakugou is toying with her, you have no use in watching this fight now, so get out while what little scraps of your dignity remain intact. And to the rest of you, don't jump on the bandwagon. Uraraka got to the finals not by pity points or anything of the sort. She got here of her own strength and willpower. His caution, his brutality is him acknowledging her power and going all out. His drive to win is screaming at him, that Uraraka isn't someone to take lightly."

'That's better,' Katsuki thought as the crowd quieted down. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Pro Hero that started the chant sit down shamefully, an embarrassed expression on his face. With the chanting gone, he could focus on what was really important: Round Face. The girl was panting and on her last legs, but he still saw that fire of determination in her eyes, 'She isn't dead yet. That's more than enough for me.'

"Bakugou-san." He twitched, and looked at Round Face, constnatly propelling himself down to not float away, "you're an amazing fighter. Thank you....for never dropping your guard." Her fingers twitched as she brought her hands together, and Katsuki blasted himself towards her. Maybe if he wasn't weightless, he could let her go do this, but not like this. He couldn't let her- "RELEASE!"

Katsuki tumbled ass over heels on to the floor, sputtering as he desperately righted himself, "Shit!" He turned up and held a hand out in desperation at the quickly descending debris rocketing towards him and roared, unleashing the biggest explosion with one hand and obliterating about half of the debris. The other half, however, rained down on his body, battering him as he winced and braced himself. By the time time the fake meteor shower was over, Katsuki lifted his aching body off the ground....and then Round Face lurched forwards and slapped him again. He began to float while watching her trembling form, even as she knelt down on unsteady legs and touched the ground.

"P-Plus.....urk. Plus ULTRAAAAAAAA!"  She howled, before she levitated a  _fucking chunk of the goddamn arena_ , pushing it towards him before collapsing to the ground, barely pushing herself up. That was all Katsuki saw before the concrete chunk slammed into him, and he snarled, using massive explosions to slow his speed, before he held his hands out.

The explosion rocked the concrete chunk and pushed him back, but he righted himself and continued blowing into the concrete, creating a borehole for himself. Bracing his feet against what litle foothold he had, he began blasting his way into the boulder, burrowing his way back towards Round Face. He knew that the boulder would move with his explosions, but with the prospect of victory, he didn't care. Something stopped the boulder while he was halfway through, but he could feel them giving way even as they pushed. Round Face must have been getting desperate.

"Don't....Don't fuck with me!" He howled, bursting out of the other side of the boulder to see Round Face.....no, Uraraka, staring in shock. With his weight still nullified by her Quirk, he braced himself and pushed off of the boulder, barreling through the air towards Uraraka, who didn't move, but still stared at him with those determined eyes. Good. She was a good fighter. She deserved a good defeat.

 **"Improvised Special Move! Rocketman Punch!"** With the force of what felt like a meteor, Katsuki wound his fist back and slammed it into Uraraka's cheek, sending her flying while he immediately slowed himself with his Quirk, panting. Uraraka was sprawled on the floor, her breath steady even as Midnight approached her unconscious form.

"....Uraraka Ochako is unable to fight! The winner is Bakugou Katsuki!" She called, and the crowd roared. He raised a fist, still keeping himself steady and grounded with his Quirk so he only floated a couple of inches off of the air......and then Uraraka's Quirk gave out and he crumbled to the ground. "Medic! I need medics here, now!"

* * *

 

Izuku walked down the hallway to the arena, his mind racing and his face stormy at the memory of Uraraka and Kacchan's fight. He had watched Kacchan tear the pyrrhic victory from the jaws of defeat, and the cost of his success, but even then a part of him couldn't help but smile at his childhood friend's win. As the stretcher carrying Kacchan passed him, Izuku couldn't help but grin cheekily.

"So," He drawled, looking Kacchan in the eyes, "....Rocketman Punch, huh?" The sheer smug feeling in Izuku's chest must have showed on his face, because Kacchan let out a soft 'tch' and looked away scowling. Izuku just leaned closer with a smug smile (at least, he hoped it looked smug), "I'm just surprised you used that name, Kacchan. I didn't think you remembered the name we came up with back then."

"Shut up, shitty nerd." Kacchan grumbled. He was silent for a few seconds, before muttering, "......It fits, alright? Not a word about it, Deku. Tell Uraraka she was a good fight." Izuku just beamed, giving Kacchan a small wave as the robots passed him. It was.....comforting, to see Kacchan use something from where they were still close. With that out of the way, he still had someone else to see.

Uraraka was lying in a bed in the infirmary when Izuku walked in, looking up to see him come in, and smiling at him, "Deku! Hey, how've you been?" Despite her cheerful tone, Izuku could  practically see the remorse and sorrow radiating off of her, though she tried to hide it from him, "Man, I'm kinda bummed I didn't beat Bakugou. He's a pretty good fighter, haha!"

"Y-Yeah, he really is." Izuku replied, watching Uraraka. Despite the beaming look in her smile, her eyes held a near-unprecedented sorrow, and Izuku couldn't help but try to cheer her up....somehow. "Uh, Kacchan says you were a good fight. Thinks if it weren't for that last burst of energy, he would have lost." He tried, frantically praying it would work.

"Really? Yes! I had him on the ropes, then! I just gotta try harder next time if I wanna beat him!" Uraraka pumped her fists enthusiastically, her form tensing up, "Wagh! Ow, ow, ow, I forgot Recovery Girl told me to take it easy...." She rubbed her shoulder as she looked at Izuku, "But wow, Deku-kun, I honestly wish I could be just a little like you. You always charge towards the next challenge so eagerly. It makes me want to follow you." She raised a hand and clenched it lightly, "I may have lost this time, but next time....Next time I'll win for sure."

"I....." Izuku began, but he was interrupted as the speaker in the nurse's office blared to life, the sounds of cheering and triumphant yelling echoing into the announcer's booth, unsurprisingly. Above it all, Izuku could hear Present Mic enthusiastically commentating.

"AND KIRISHIMA FINLLY DEFEATS TETSUTETSU IN THE TIE-BREAKING ARM WRESTLING MATCH, ADVANCING HIM TO THE SECOND ROUND! WITH THE FULL LINEUP NOW, WHY DON'T WE GET STRAIGHT TO IT, EVERYONE?!" The crowd roared in approval, and Uraraka looked shocked at the speaker.

"Oh jeez, I just made you waste all your prep time talking to me!" Uraraka tries to smile reassuringly at him as she waves him away, "You better hurry over to the arena, Deku-kun. I'll be rooting for you, so good luck against Todoroki!" Izuku just smiled back and nodded, quickly leaving the room and heading down the hallway.

As he walks out, he pretends not to see the sorrow return to her eyes. He pretends not to see her face darken as her gaze shifted downwards, as if ashamed of herself for losing against Kacchan. Izuku's fists tightened as he forced himself not to go back to help her.

He pretends not to hear the soft sobbing echoing out from the door, the sounds bouncing off of the walls and acting like a shock directly applied to his ears. Even though he wanted to help Uraraka-san, even though he'd offered, in the end he could do nothing but watch as she threw herself (literally, at some point) at Kacchan, desperate for victory.

He clenched his hands into angry fists, and wiped forlorn tears away as he walked. 'Despite not wanting to sound like I'm cheating on Rocchi, Uraraka-san is rooting for me. I can't let her or anyone else counting on me down.' Izuku thought to himself, before he nearly froze as he remembered, 'Wait! Isn't the school going to call Rocchi out on being a villain after the Festival?! How should I help him? Maybe I can smuggle him out of the stadium later. Wait, what're they going to do later anyways?'

So lost in his train of thought was he that he almost didn't notice the sudden wall of sweltering heat of a roaring fire, or the heat haze permeating the air and distorting his sight the further down he walked.

Almost.

"You there. Boy." Izuku's head snapped up, and his eyes widened as a dumpster of a man scowled down at him, pure red fire licking at Izuku's clothes like the flames themselves were angry at Izuku, for some reason. Izuku gulped as the ~~Flaming Garbage Man~~ Flame Hero Endeavor spoke, holding off the urge to  _sock him in his fucking face_ , "I have been looking everywhere for you, boy. Be grateful you are worthy of my attention."

"E-Endeavor, what are you doing here?" Izuku rasped, trying not to shake under the Pro Hero's presence. Todoroki's words bubbled up, fresh on his mind as he stared at the Number Two Hero. (Heh. Number Two. Because now Izuku knows that the man's absolute shit.)

"Silence, boy. I am talking here." Endeavor sneers at Izuku, "I saw what you did with your Quirk out there. The green lightning blazing along your skin, and your enhanced strength and speed as you tore through the obstacle course and the Cavalry Battle. I admit, using Shouto's ice to form platforms was ingenious. Regardless, I would say that out of your entire class, your Quirk is by far the flashiest." Endeavor's face darkened as he continued, his flames flaring up for a second, "In fact.....I'd say it's as strong as All Might's Quirk."

Izuku froze. Shaking his head, he tried to walk past Endeavor,"W-What are you talking about? No, forget it, I need to get to the arena," He mumbled as he passed the literal bag of flaming shit, forcing down the urge to sock the bastard in the face a few dozen times. Actually, did Endeavor know about All Might's Quirk? If so, he might have to do it regardless, give the man memory loss just in case.

"My Shouto has a duty, no, a purpose to overthrow All Might and take his place as the Symbol of Peace." Izuku freezes, his blood running cold as how casually Endeavor refers to Todoroki as a  _fucking object_ , and god he wants to sock the fucker in the teeth as the Flame Hero continues, "You fighting him now? Nothing but a mere test for him, to test his limits. Give it your all, boy. Give everyone a good show of your loss." And Endeavor stomps down the hall when Izuku speaks up.

"Endeavor-san. You understand that I am not All Might, correct?" Endeavor looks back, confused.

"Yes? What of it?"

"Then you must understand that Todoroki is not you, either." Izuku glares into his eyes, no doubt his own eyes filled with rage and fury as he continues, "Leave your grudges at the door. This is a tournament, not a gallery to showcase your child." He turns away and storms off, leaving Endeavor with scathing parting words, "Good day, Mister  _Number Two Hero_."

Judging by the sudden spike of heat in the hallway, Izuku's pretty sure his words worked.

* * *

 

Shouto's standing in the arena, watching the crowd for his old man when Midoriya storms up the stairs of the arena, rage and indecision in his eyes while Midnight looks at them both. Shouto can tell, Midoriya's definitely angry about something his old man might have done, because his eyes keep flickering towards the crowd, and he scowls at Endeavor's direction.

"The bastard got to you too, huh?" Shouto asks casually, and he twitches when Midoriya looks at him in both surprise and resignation, "You know what I mean. He probably told you to put up a good fight or whatever, didn't he? Says that to all the people who think they'll be good opponents for me." Shouto physically has to restrain a smile when Midoriya twitches and only looks more pissed. "Now you see, I can't let him win. I can't use my fire-"

"Quit your whining." Shouto freezes. He blinked at Midoriya, who's rage had turned towards him, "You heard me. Quit your whining. You had your Quirk since it could manifest, and you're just throwing half of it away? I get your circumstances and I feel for you, Todoroki-san, but I'm warning you right now. Your ice won't be enough to beat me."

"Well you two are energetic!" Midnight-sensei called before Shouto could reply, "Let's save the energy for the fight, okay?" Despite her easygoing tone, Shouto could practically see the tension in her form. He reluctantly nodded and the R-Rated Hero nodded in return, "Alright, both combatants are here! Are you ready? Everyone, count down with me! 3, 2,, 1! St-"

Shouto sent a wave of ice as soon as the countdown ended, a near feral snarl on his face. The words of his old man stuck to the forefront of his mind, a disdainful sneer mocking him for his rebellion even as he worked to discard any traces of Endeavor within him. It was enough, he told himself. His ice, his mother's Quirk, would be more than enough to carry him to the Number 1 ranking. His fire was unnecessary.

"All that talk, and even you fell to my ice, Midoriya." Shouto mutters, coolly watching the towering glacier for a few seconds before turning around and beginning to walk away. In the end, he supposed, optimism and such a flashy Quirk could only carry one so fa-

*KRRRRK*

There was a crack. Shouto froze. He slowly turned around.

There was a crack in the glacier. A small cratering crack that shouldn't have meant much. To Shouto, it shouldn't have been possible. His ice was immaculate. Honed into perfection and beyond such, and completely unblemished when created. To see a crack in his ice was unprecedented, impossible to comprehend for someone who'd spent so much time perfecting his mother's skill.

The crater grew larger. Larger. Larger still. Green lightning began to pulsate from the crack, arcing and jumping from a source within. Within the ice, he could see Midoriya radiating with green electricity, eyes glowing with light as his body moved, impossibly. Shouto watched, shell-shocked, as Izuku drew back a fist, a feat that shouldn't have happened, considering how he should have been trapped with no room in that glacier.

And then the crater exploded outwards. Shouto shielded his eyes from flying ice shards, and slowly drew them down, his mouth dry and the growing ice frost on his body cracking from the sudden force.

A hand enshrouded with green lightning gripped the edge of the new hole in the glacier, pulling a small figure out. As the dust settled and was swept away by a gentle wind, Midoriya stared at him from the hole, climbing out of the glacier casually, as if he hadn't just  _burrowed his way through a literal small mountain of blue ice_.

"I told you, Todoroki." Midoriya said, his voice calm and impassive even as he shifted into a fighting stance, "Your ice won't be enough to stop me."

* * *

 

In another time, Izuku might have blown his finger up to keep Todoroki off his tail. He would have sacrificed his limbs, destroyed himself to convince Todoroki that his Quirk was his and his alone. He would have forced Endeavor's influence back, if only just a little. For him, that alone would have been enough, even if he didn't win.

Not here. Here, he went for a more serious, a more direct way to help Todoroki. A way he envisioned Ross would take.

"Sloppy," Izuku commented as he jumped over a budding glacier from Todoroki's foot. "Clumsy," He sighed as he stopped just short of a second glacier sealing him off. "Predictable," he mourned when he used One for All to boost himself over a spire of ice threatening to to engulf him, landing on the other side safely within bounds. And he really had meant what he said. Todoroki's Quirk was powerful. It was magnificent on a scale the likes of which had never been seen before. Given enough time and training, he was pretty sure it could overpower almost everyone Todoroki faced.

And he was throwing away half of it, half of something that was rightfully  _his_ because of Endeavor's anger and resentment. Todoroki was trapped in a prison of spite and hatred of his own making, and if he continued down this road, who knew how many lives would be lost because of this?  ~~And he tries so hard, so desperately, to ignore how he has the same gut feeling as when he first met Ross in the library. Something tells him, screams at him, to save Todoroki.~~

"Shut up." Todoroki snarls, sending a massive wave of ice flying at Izuku again. His face is twisted into a rictus of fury, pure rage burning in his eyes, "Stop talking like you know what I've gone through. What _that man_ put me through." Another glacier, easily sidestepped with One for All. Looked like Todoroki was concentrating his ice into an area for maximum efficiency. Reasonable, but easy to bypass, really. 

"Who said I was doing such a thing?" Izuku drawled,  dodging yet another rapid succession of ice, "I'm not belittling you or anything. But look at me. You've been throwing ice at me since the beginning of the match and I've only really been touched  _once_. You really think your ice is going to save other people when you can't even stop me?" His only response was an angry snarl and another wave of ice, though this time it seemed weaker than before.

"Then I'll make it enough." Todoroki rasped, shooting forth ice spikes at Izuku, who jumped out of the way as frost crept up the heterochromatic boy's side, "I'll train myself until my ice is the strongest. Throw away whatever I have to to make it perfect. I'll do whatever I must so that I never have to use  _that man's_ fire." The air was chilly from all the ice, and still, Todoroki shook uncontrollably. Not even Izuku was this cold and he was smack dab in the cold zone.

"....Your ice is getting weaker. Your body can't regulate your temperature by constantly using your ice alone." Izuku noted as he outright punched a wave of ice, shattering it due to how weak it was now. Todoroki was shivering fiercely now, and permafrost was forming on his skin, "You need to use your flames to warm up or else you'll be risking your life, Todoroki-san."

"I don't....I d-d-d-on't need his flames-s-s-s-s-s." Todoroki chattered, his teeth blurring in a series of chatters and cold mist, "I'll n-n-never need hiss f-f-flames." Todoroki was staggering towards Izuku now, trying to send a wave of ice like usual. This one, however, was pitiful. A surge of white ice that barely reached Izuku's waist. He jumped (without One for All, mind you) over the surge, "Just give up...."

"I want to be a great hero, you know? A hero who's smile would invigorate anyone who sees it. A hero who can save as many lives as he could, no matter who they were. Villain, Vigilante, civilian, it doesn't matter. I want to be a hero that'll look at everyone who deserved a second chance, and helped them get that chance however they needed to." Izuku looked at Todoroki in the eyes, "I want to be what even All Might couldn't. A sign that you would be okay, that the future would always be better. I want to be a Symbol of Peace....and of Hope.

"Look at you. You've tossed away half of your Quirk, you're losing ground by freezing the arena, you're freezing yourself from the inside out, and you still refuse to warm yourself up. You want to be a hero? How will you save others when you refuse to save yourself?!" Izuku roared in legitimate anger as hr leapt forwards and punched Todoroki in the stomach, launching the boy back while cracking the frost in his right side.

"Did my....f-f-father put you up to this?" Todoroki rasped, "He told you to make me use his flames, didn't he? T-T-Told-d you to-"

"Fuck your dad." Izuku said bluntly, drawing a surprised look at how casually he had cursed, "Your dad can go to Hell. I'm not here for him or any of his worthless ideals. I'm here for you and your flames." Todoroki opened his mouth and Izuku cut him off, his voice shouting his next sentences in anger "No! They're not your father's flames! They've never been your father's flames! He lost the right to say that from the second you were born!" He walked towards a shivering Todoroki, his voice rising in volume as rage boiled under his skin "They're your flames! From the very beginning, they've always been your!. Say it with me, okay?! 'They're my flames. Not Endeavor's."

"I......I....."

"SAY IT!"

"Th-They're.....my flames.....not Endeavor's...."

_"They're my flames! Not Endeavor's!"_

"They're my.....flames. Not Endeavor's." A small lick of fire rose up from his left side, and color returned to his face.

**_"They're my flames! Not Endeavor's!"_ **

"They're my flames. Not.....not...." Fire began to bloom from Todoroki's left side, beautiful red and orange, and warmth penetrated the overwhelming cold, bringing a pleasant heat to the  air as Todoroki looked at Izuku,, "Midoriya.....you're really weird, you know? Wanting to help your enemy like that." He gasped, a small fire ignited in his body, even as he gave Izuku a genuine, happy smile.

"Well, duh. I'm training to be a hero. We're supposed to help people who need help, right?" Izuku replied as he rubbed his throat from the yelling, before he looked at Todoroki, who's skin was returning to normal, the frost melting away as his body warmed itself up. Izuku smiled gently as he asked his next question, "Hey, Todoroki-san. What do you want to be?" There's a minute of silence, Todoroki going glaze-eyed for a while as if he relived memories long past within a second, and a single tear ran down the heterochromatic boy's face.

"I.....I want to be a hero." He replied, his voice strong and sure as his fire grew in intensity. If anything, Izuku's smile only widened, just the tiniest bit.

"Then be a hero." He says, softly, so softly that only Todoroki can hear him. There's a second of nothing.

And then the world explodes into heat and fire and  _red_.

~~And it is beautiful~~

* * *

 

Mina sees it the moment it happens. The flicker of red that grows into a brilliant, incandescent blaze. Like a beacon, it draws the sight of the entire stadium as the cold air begins to disappear. There's silence for a few seconds.

And then everyone is  _cheering_.

Down in the arena, Midoriya and Todoroki watched each other in silence, before their Quirks roared to life, red fire getting pushed back by green lightning as they surged towards each other.  Already, she could see Midnight-sensei moving to intercept, and Cementoss forming walls between the two, and she braced herself.

Mina wasn't dumb. With her kind of Quirk, she'd had to study extensively on chemistry, biology, basically science in general. So when she saw the fire, her body almost immediately ducked down and braced against the railing. Two seconds later, the arena _exploded._ A force so powerful it rocked the very air around her and made her bones rattle from the sheer intensity. Didn't they know that cold air being heated so quickly would cause an explosion?!

"Ack?! Eraserhead, what the hell just happened?!" She heard Present Mic call out, and she groaned as she pushed herself up, her body aching from the impact. Behind her, the others were climbing to their feet from the force, and Mina must have been tuning out the explanation of what happened, because the next instance she was staring over the edge as the Voice Hero yelled, "Well, who's the winner? Is it Midoriya?! Is it Todoroki?! Iiiiit's.....no one?!"

And indeed, Midoriya was braced just at the edge of the arena, barely inside while Todoroki had been blown back from his position to the other edge. Both of them were panting in exhaustion, but the one who made the first move was Midoriya. The greenette took a single step, pushing himself towards Todroki, who barely managed to match Midoriya's steps. The two dragged themselves on their feet closer, closer. Like there was a fight both of them had to finish.

Halfway to the center, Todoroki tipped forwards and collapsed on the broken shards of the arena. Unmoving. Midnight-sensei hurried over and examined his form, before getting up and crossing her arms over her head.

"Todoroki is no longer able to fight!" She yelled, "The winner.....The winner is Midoriya!"

And the stadium howled in approval. Down in the arena, Midoriya raised his arm in a victorious roar. And next to her, the villain known as the Librarian whooped and cheered with Midoriya's mother.

* * *

 

Izuku woke up to the somewhat familiar feeling of aching muscles, and the unfamiliar pressure of something soft on him. He looked at his chest and, oh wow, Ross was cuddled against his chest, dozing off. He was in a bed in the infirmary, where Recovery Girl was glaring daggers at Rocchi. Upon noticing him being awake, Recovery Girl looked at him, "You fainted from exhaustion as soon as you won that fight. You've been sleeping for half an hour now while they've been repairing the arena." She shook her head at Izuku, "Sonny, I know about your lover, as does the rest of the faculty, bar All Might. So tell me, why do you date a villain even though you know who they are?"

It takes Izuku a second to process what she had said, and another to burst a bright red blush, "W-well, I, the thing is...." He contemplates his next words, trying to to think of a way to placate the elderly Hero, ".....Is there really a reason to fall in love with someone?" When Recovery Girl gives him an unimpressed look, Izuku sighed, "Despite knowing Rocchi's a villain, I....I want to help him. Not out of self-satisfaction or anything, but......do you know how we met? It was last year when the Incident first started.

"Back then, I'd gone to the library because I left my bookbag there by accident, and I saw a crowd of Pro Heroes. All these professionals muttering about how strong he must have been, and how villainous he was for doing this, and....I ended up going inside. The Pro Heroes had built him up to be this disgustingly evil scum of the earth villain, and.....instead I found this boy who was just afraid and tired and wanted to hide away from the world." Izuku reached down and stroked Ross' head, prompting a sigh and unconscious nuzzling from the sleeping boy, "He made a deal with me, you know? I had to convince him to bring down the veil before the Entrance Exam or he'd take up permanent residency there."

"And you managed to convince him on Valentine's Day." Recovery Girl said softly, prompting a nod from Izuku. The old woman got up and walked over to examine his boyfriend with a keen eye, "But surely there must have been something. Something to draw you to him." She looked to Izuku, her eyes asking for answers.

"I went every day." He replied, a smile coming to his face at those days, "Spent at least an hour daily just.....sitting with him. Talking. We debated for a bit about heroes and society, but we'd mostly just....talk. Enjoy each other's company. Sometimes he'd bring out a blanket he kept on him if I was tired from training and just lend it to me. I'd nap under the blanket while he went around the library. Sometimes he'd curl up besides me. It was nice, peaceful." His smile relaxed a bit and he leaned down, kissing Ross' cheek, "I guess along the way, it went to trying to save him just to protect other to.....trying to save someone I loved."

".....You know he'll stay being a villain."

"Yeah. I know. Rocchi's stubborn like that. But he's the one who taught me that sometimes, villains were just people who society didn't help. People Heroes have failed." He clenched a fist in determination, "I'll become a Hero. I'll stop those who are truly villainous, truly murderers and arsonists and the like and put them in jail. But I'll also help the helpless, the defenseless, the desperate who thought that villainy was the only option left for them. After all,  isn't it a Pro Hero's job to help those who need help?"

Recovery Girl was silent for a minute, before sighing in exasperation, "I was wrong. You're not just like All Might, you're even more foolish than he is." She rubbed her temples, walking back to the chair, "I may not approve of your relationship with the Librarian, Midoriya. But at the very least, I will try to understand. Now shoo, shoo. You're fully healed now and I'll have more patients coming in for sure."

Nodding eagerly, Izuku gently moved Ross' head down to the bed and gave him a small pat before getting out and leaving. There was still a tournament to win.

* * *

 

Chiyo watched Midoriya walk out of the infirmary with a sigh and turned back to her paperwork. The nurse could feel a headache coming about from all this sudden information and grumbled, forcing down the urge to take an aspirin, choosing to bear with it for now. As she scribbled signatures into medical forms for the students, she called out, "Midoriya's gone now. You can stop pretending." There was a moment of no reply.

And then the sound of shuffling blankets came up from behind her as Dubh pushed himself up.

"Wow, I really did think that you'd be fooled by that. Ugh, but the 'Librarian'.....it doesn't fit. It seems kinda weird to have as an alias." Dubh said softly. Chiyo just snorted in return, turning in her chair to face the notorious villain, "So, you heard everything. Izuku just gave you the basics, but that's really just the gist of it. Is there anything you want to ask little old me?"

"No, there isn't much for an old lady like me to interfere with love." She sighed, clutching her cane in both relief at Dubh's actions and frustration at her inability to act against him, "Ah, young love.....Actually there's just one question I'd like to ask." Her eyes gleamed as she jabbed her cane at Dubh, "Do you really, truly love that young man, Dubh?"

It would have been easier if Ross had done something. A twitch in the lips, nervous fidgeting with his fingers, the like. Any sign of any tells for a lie that would allow Chiyo to deduce that Dubh didn't really love Midoriya. Something to ease her mind of what little sanity remained working in this madhouse of an institute.

Instead, Dubh smiled happily, and said in a dreamy tone, "With all my heart." And Chiyo couldn't help but believe that he wasn't lying.

* * *

 

Katsuki scowled as he watched the arena, the arena silent as the fucking cheating Management bitch duked it out against Emo Bird and held her ground. Her making it past the Obstacle Course, sure. Little useless ball rat probably got eliminated soon anyways. Her managing to get through the Cavalry Battle, understandable. Deku probably carried her through, the little shit.

Her beating the fucking  _Vice-President of 1-A in a fight_?! Even taking in how long it took for Rich Bitch's Quirk to make something, any normal extra wouldn't be able to just run towards her and wrestle her out of the fucking border! Rich Bitch was strong in close combat, so something was definitely up with her.

"Kacchan!" Deku's voice called out from behind him, and Katsuki bit back a snarl as he turned to the ~~fucker who was mocking his weakness~~ stupid pebble, "What happened? I missed some of the fights, didn't I? Who won?" Tsk. Of course the dumbass missed a fight.

"You only missed one fight, Deku, and it was Four-Eyes against some 1-B extra. Ran as fast as he could and chucked her out of the arena before she could even do anything to him. Kind of a pussy way to fight, really." Katsuki replied, scoffing. "Right now, Emo Bird's fighting against your cheating Management asshole, and it's an even fight. If she showed her Quirk, I don't fucking remember, because she's just been dodging Emo Bird's attacks and kicking him towards the edge. She's pretty damn good at CQC, for some reason."

"Huh. If anything, it's just more impressive how she's forcing him back without using her Quirk. But tht begs the question, what's her Quirk supposed to be? Is it situational or too strong to actually use? Are there conditions to using it, is there a time limit she may have passed back during the Obstacle Course?" As Deku spoke, his talking descended into mumbling, and Katsuki felt his rage build, lifting a hand to snap Deku out of it when.....

"And Tokoyami's out of the arena! Yet again, Freida Gull advances to the next round!" Present Mic howls, "Give it up for the Management Course's Miracle Worker, everyone!" The stadium roared, as that fucking cheater helped Emo Bird up, and he tsked, "Next up, the last match of the second set, everyone! Will the combatants please proceed to the arena!"

"Tsk. Looks like it's my turn. See you later you shitty nerd." Katsuki grumbles as he walks out of the class balcony. The walk down was undisturbed, save for the occasional extra praising his Quirk and wishing him luck against Kirishima. There isn't much to say them them, considering how Katsuki planned to give them a live demonstration of how strong he could be.

Kirishima was waiting for him when he got to the arena, a wide, goofy grin on his face. As soon as Katsuki entered his line of sight, he grinned and waved at him happily. "Yo, Bakubro! Good luck against me, man! I've been training hard these past two weeks!" His words ignited a competitive fire in Katsuki's chest, and the blonde grinned viciously as he smacked a fist into his palm.

"I don't need luck to beat you, Kirishima." Katsuki replied, the urge to blow something up growing as his sweat began to fizz in his hands. He clenched them in anticipation, "Hey. An unstoppable force meets an immovable object. Which one do you think is going to give out first?" Kirishima looked confused as he was asked the ever-famous question.

"The.....immovable object?" Kirishima asked more than replied. This time, Katsuki can't hold back his grin as  his palms light up, the reply already at the tip of his tongue.

"You sure? Why don't we find out, then?"

"This is a fight between Bakugou Katsuki and Kirishima Eijirou! Are the combatants ready?" Katsuki nodded, barely holding himself back from just flat out charging Kirishima, "If both parties are ready, then BEG-"

Katsuki leapt.

"-IN!"

Already, Kirishima was covered in that familiar skinstone layer as he braced himself. Katsuki swung a blazing, literally blazing, fist at the human 'rock' and-

Suddenly, he'd been thrown over Kirishima, who cracked his neck and got into a brawler's stance as Katsuki stared in disbelief, "I told you, Bakubro. I've been training these past two weeks. If you think I'm the same old schmuck as before, you're dead wrong." Katsuki just stared some more, his mouth twitching, twisting before it.....

Grew into a vicious grin. Good. This was looking up to be a good day for Katsuki.

* * *

 

Shouto watched Bakugou and Kirishima fight down in the arena, Kirishima alternating between dodging explosions and tanking them as Bakugou moved in a flurry trying to break the stonelike material away, and found himself wondering how things would have gone were he the victor against Midoriya. He'd woken up in the infirmary shortly after the fight between that Management girl and Tokoyami, and had just barely arrived at the balcony after his  _old man_ tried to tell him something. The words still clung to his mind, to be honest.

_"Shouto," Endeavor thundered, a small, resigned frown on his face as he sat besides the bed in the infirmary when he opened his eyes, and Shouto almost barely managed to hide his wince and scowling at that accursed bastard's voice, "I see that you're awake now. Good. We must discuss training for the future now."_

_"Mmmmfffurgle." Shouto eloquently grumbled into the pillow, shooting the bastard an angry glare. If his old man noticed it, he didn't let it show, "Gggrrrrmmbllrugh. Hhrrmmmmmffffurle."_

_"Now that you have ended this childish little rebellion of yours and accepted my fire, we may finally truly begin your training to replace me, surpass All Might. This singular loss will not mean anything in the grand scheme of events on the road to the Number 1 Hero-" Endeavor ranted, before Shouto cut him off when he'd gathered enough energy to turn himself without his entire body erupting into pain._

_"I haven't.....abandoned anything, old man,"  He wheezed, loud enough so that Endeavor could hear him over his ranting, "This was never about your.....obsession for the Number 1 Spot. It was......just that back there, I.....simply forgot you existed." He turned on to his side, effectively dismissing the Flame Hero, "Leave me alone. I need......to rest."_

_"Shouto, you-"_

_"You heard the young man, Endeavor. He needs his rest, unless you WANT him to stay injured." Recovery Girl's voice came from behind him. Scowling, Endeavor stormed away from the bed as te nurse waked over, glaring at his back before she turned to Shouto with a grandmotherly smile, "Don't worry about him, Todoroki. If anything, he'll get what's coming to him very soon."_

_"What do you....mean by that?" Shouto forced out. Recovery Girl smiled insidiously._

_"Unfortunately, you'll have to wait to find out. Principal Nezu said that under no circumstances can we spread the information we know this time. Get some rest, now. You'll need it."_

Even as he watched Bakugou and Kirishima fighting, the skinstone gradually wearing away with Kirishima slowing down in his dodges and switching to offense,  that odd conversation stuck in his mind while the slugfest occurred. Before he could further contemplate on what Recovery Girl meant, however, he was jolted out of his thoughts by the cheering of the crowd.

"And after a grueling endurance battle, Bakugou Katsuki triumphs over Kirishima Eijirou! Can no one stop him?!" Present Mic roared as Bakugou launched the redhead back. The crowd was roaring as Bakugou walked off, looking somewhat disheveled from the multiple punches he'd taken, "And with Bakugou's close-range carpet bombing, we have our final four, everyone! Will the combatants for the next round please come down to the arena?"

"That's us." Midoriya says and smiles at Shouto (and good god, it's like looking at an angel smile down at him), "I-I'm sorry about taking that victory from you, Todoroki-san. You should have gone ahead, I feel like." In response, Shouto just shook his head, a little amused that Midoriya, the winner of all people, thought he should have won.

"No, Midoriya. You won fair and square. You deserved that victory." Shouto replied, smiling softly. Then his smile turned into a frown as everyone gawked at him, "What? What's wrong?"

"You, uh, you just- you just smiled!" Hagakure shrieked, waving her arms frantically, "You, like, never smile! It's an imposter! Fakeroki!" Shouto forced down a snort and glanced away. Nope nope nope, he spent a while building that image as the class ice king, and by God he wasn't going to have it shattered this early, "Todoroki! Todoroki, please let us see you smile again!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shouto replied, hurriedly walking away and ignoring the shrieks of outrage from Hagakure. But damn, he'd forgotten how good it felt to tease other people.

* * *

 

Tenya stood on one side of the arena, watching Midoriya on the other side as his engines began to rev. He'd drank a lot of orange juice beforehand, so he had fuel to spare for this fight. Meanwhile, Midoriya's body was beginning to grow sheathed in green lightning as he stretched. At the edge of the arena, Midnight stood on the podium overseeing the two as the crowd roared to Present Mic's commentary.

"It's the first match of the semifinals, everyone! On one side, we have the fastest, the swiftest, the living Sonic meme! It's Iida Tenya!" Tenya allowed himself one chuckle at the Sonic joke. Just one. "And on the other side, the nigh-unstoppable force of nature who defeated even the Todoroki heir! It's Midoriya Izuku!" A moment of loud cheering was allowed before he cleared his throat, "This is a classic matchup of power and speed! In a fight like this, the one to lose makes the first mistake!"

"Midoriya! I wish you good luck in this upcoming fight!" Tenya exclaimed, bowing to his opponent in a respectable manner. Even if this was a tournament, there was no reason to not show a fighter the respect they deserved, "May the best person win today!" When he raised his head, he was a bit shocked to see Midoriya bowing as well, "M-Midoriya?"

"I must show proper respect as well, Iida-san." Midoriya replied, raising his head and grinning, "Good luck, Iida. May the best man win." Tenya couldn't help but smile at this display of sportsmanship as they both got into combat stances. Seeing this, Midnight raised her whip.

"If both contestants are ready, then START!"

And with a rev of his engines, Tenya was speeding towards Midoriya, his leg outstretched to kick. With his overwhelming power, Tenya couldn't hope to take him on in a close range fight. With barely any options given his Quirk, Tenya could only resort to hit-and-run tactics and looking for openings to exploit so he could throw Midoriya out.

"And Iida's off! Like a speeding train, he's running around the arena and throwing in shot after shot as Midoriya tries to slow him down!" It's dishonorable, really. A punch here. A kick there. The more time passes, the more Tenya runs, the more he hits Midoriya and gradually wears his endurance down. Who knew that Bakugou would give him such a clever idea to use?

"You cannot hit me, Midoriya!" He called, dodging yet another hammer fist from the greenette as he ran. Midoriya had been throwing a multitude of downward punches and stomps for the some reason, but Tenya was moving far too quickly to notice, or care. "So long as I stay out of range, there is no way you will win!" Still, Midoriya swung, as if randomly in an attempt to hit him. Despite his best efforts, Tenya couldn't seem to wear Midoriya down. He showed no sign of exhaustion save for a bit of sweat, and Tenya was beginning to grow tired. Fuel was one matter, but forcing himself to run for such a long time was something he clearly wasn't prepared for. He knew he should have done more stamina training....

"Hey, Iida-san," Midoriya hisses as he slams his fist into the ground, creating a crater to form, "Isn't it getting hard to run here?" As if on cue, Tenya stumbled from a loose piece of rubble and barely regained his balance. Running at highway speeds certainly didn't help him at all. Looking around, Tenya was shocked to see that the once pristine concrete floor of the arena had been reduced to shambles and uneven surfaces that would most certainly trip him up. At the center of the cratered area, Midoriya grinned tiredly, "You can't hit me if you can't reach me."

"Midoriya, you...." Tenya says, before leaping at him. His standing long jump was the best in the class due to his Quirk but, as evident by Midoriya suddenly dodging and grabbing his leg, it wasn't perfect. With a roar, Midoriya swung him into the ground, forcing a cough out of Tenya as he forced his leg out of Midoriya's grip, quickly scrambling back before a fist could swing back and knock him out. Tenya panted as he nursed his left side, "You've gotten good, Midoriya. But do you really think that's enough to beat me?"

"Of course not." Midoriya replied, the green lightning concentrating into his right arm as he raised it, "MEMPHIS.....SMASH!" As he roared those words, he swung his arm in the form of a.....slap? As he slapped the arena, the very ground  _shook_ before shattering, and suddenly the arena was thrown into disarray, tiles and concrete unearthing itself to turn into a jagged landscape where even walking would be difficult. Tenya stared at Midoriya, who was grinning, "Let's see you run now, Iida-san."

Tenya tsked. Now he couldn't take Midoriya down the normal way. Getting in a starting position, Tenya growled out, "Recipro Burst."

And suddenly the world blurred. By some chance, he'd managed to grab Midoriya's collar and drag him towards the edge. Good, now all he had to do was keep running towardsthe edge and throw Midoriya and he'd move on.

Lady Luck must have decided enough was enough.

His foot got snagged on a tiny ledge, one he never saw, and he lost his balance. His eyes widened as he windmilled his free arm, trying to regain balance. The next thing he knew, Midoriya had gained a foothold and was swinging Tenya by his arm around like a strongman would do to a hammer, tossing Tenya as hard a possible, probably dislocating his shoulder.....and chucking Tenya straight over the arena's borders.

"And it over! After a magnificent battle of brains against brawn, Midoriya's managed to turn the tables and pull a victory!" Tenya gritted his teeth and sighed angrily. He hadn't won. He'd probably disappointed his brother now, and there wasn't much else to help. As depressive thoughts swirled in his head, he looked up to see Midoriya walking towards him, holding a hand out.

"That was a good fight, Iida-san. In all honesty, I think if you didn't trip, I definitely would have lost." He smiled softly, "Are you alright? You weren't hurt, were you?"

"N-No, I'm fine." He took Midoriya's hand and pulled himself up, "I may have lost today, but I will strive to grow stronger and one day defeat you! But.....it was a good fight, Midoriya." He smiled back as they shook hands and walked away. When Tenya had walked back into the prep room, he saw his phone ringing with a few missed messages, and picked it up, "Hello?"

* * *

 

Katsuki scowled as he stormed down to the arena, his mind filled with rage. It had been 15 straight minutes of listening to other people praise Deku while the arena was being fixed for his match. Now that he was fully pissed and raring to go, he couldn't wait to fight the little bastard. And he  _was_ going to move on. That Management course cheater may have managed to get this far on cheap tricks and sheer dumb luck, but her lies ended now. He was going to win, one way or the other.

"And here they are, folks! The match that may just be even more anticipated than the Festival finale!" Present Mic boomed into the microphone as Katsuki made his way up, he crowd chanting both his and the Management bitch's name, "On one side if the unstoppable force! The The of Explosions who's close-range carpet bombing can bring low even the toughest of villains! Give it up for Bakugou Katsuki!" The crowd howled his name, and he grinned, "And on the other side! The Management Course student who won't just stop! The girl who engraved herself into U.A. history as the first Managament Course student to make it past the qualifiers, and then took first place in the Cavalry Battle and took out prime Hero Course students! It's the Miracle Worker, give it up for Gull Freida!"

If they were loud when Katsuki was announced, the stadium was thundering now. Katsuki gritted his teeth as the blonde bitch who'd stolen his spotlight came into view. Most other people would be drunk on their victory. Katsuki was no better, he was someone who loved winning at it's core, but winning consecutively in a row tended to leave people cocky. Overconfident. 

That wasn't the case here. The bitch was calm, but confident. She carried an air of acknowledging her victory, but knowing that it didn't really matter. That was his first sign that this bitch was definitely not who others said she was. Judging by the thunderous chanting and Present Mic's enthusiastic commenting on them, it looked like nobody noticed.

"I don't know what kinda tricks you've been using," Katsuki snarls as he got ready, taking an unorthodox  stance with his hands behind him and primed to propel himself forwards, "But your cheap tricks end here, management bitch." In response, she just fingered a small pouch hanging on her uniform  _what the fuck, was she allowed to have that?!_ How did nobody notice?! "Hey, teach. Is she allowed to have that bag on her?"

"Gull-san needs the contents of that bag for her Quirk, so Principal Nezu saw it fit to have her keep it on her for the tournament," Midnight answered. Looking at his classmate extras, Katsuki saw looks of shock and disbelief. Seriously?! They never noticed?! "A-Anyways, if both combatants are ready, then START!" Her whip cracked down.

And Katsuki burst forward.

There was a hasty dodge from the Management bitch as she scrambled out of the way while Katsuki barreled towards her. Sure, she'd gotten through her first two fights with grappling and dirty fighting, but in a CQC, they both knew who was gonna win. As Katsuki snarled eagerly at the prospect of putting this cheater in her place, he could hear the commentary in the background.

"And Bakugou's charging Gull with reckless abandon! The Miracle Worker who won with close-quarters combat is on the ropes against an unparalleled CQC fighter! What is she going to do in this situation?!" Present Mic shouted, and Management Bitch quickly ran around the arena, probably trying to tire him out. Tough luck for her, he had plenty of energy to spare, and she wasn't going to tire him ou-

What the fuck?! As soon as he got near her, there were sudden flashes in his eyes, reflected light shining directly into his pupils and robbing him of his sight. Cursing, Katsuki tumbled to the ground, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the spots in his sight, "You bitch! What did you do?!" He snarled, trying to track down the cheater, "What the hell is in that bag?!"

"Stuff needed for my Quirk," The bitch said simply, before Katsuki felt  _something_ slam into his gut with the force of a train. Gagging, he stumbled, before his reflexes screamed at him and he jumped away from something that whizzed past his ear....only for something he STILL couldn't _fucking see_ to smash itself against his gut, "You gonna call uncle yet? Surrendering's always an option here, you know."

"Fuck you," He wheezed, blinking the spots from his eyes, "I won't give up. I won't lose." His sight finally clear of those damn spots, he dodged another projectile and used his explosions out of the way. Looking closely, Katsuki saw that they were......coins? More specifically, they were fucking Yen coins bunched together while they whizzed around, in and out of the bitch's bag.

"What the heck?! Yen coins?! Eraserhead, what's going on?" Present Mic asked in astonishment that sounded.....really, really forced.

"It's Gull's Quirk. She's got a slew of money-related abilities that act as an Amalgamation Quirk......It says here that she calls it True Chrimatakinesis." The Hobo drawled, but Katsuki could hear the subtle shock and awe at her Quirk, "Despite it's mundane-sounding effects, this Quirk......it's flashy, powerful, and versatile. This could be one of the ideal Quirks for Heroics right here. The only reason why Gull isn't in the Heroics Course is because she wanted to go to Management."

Katsuki's eyes widened, before twitching. This bitch was more suited for Heroics than him?! Fine then! This wasn't a battle now, it was a test to see if he was definitely suited to be a Pro Hero! If he could defeat her, he was a shoo-in to become a Top-Ranker minimum! Katsuki hunched down, teeth bared. No more mister nice guy. Even if this would have been a good fight if he'd held back, something told him that holding back would lead to losing. He couldn't afford that so far into the tournament.

Coin after coin whizzed at Katsuki while he flew towards Money Bitch, barreling through and swinging a fist at her. If he couldn't dodge the coins and get closer at the same time, he'd just tank some shots. Judging by the way her eyes suddenly widened and she leapt out of the way, she hadn't been expecting that. She ran away, coins flying at Katsuki to slow him down.

"Get back here!" He roared, his explosions propelling him away from the coins and creating a veritable lightshow from behind, "Is that all you got?! Some cheap tricks and a buncha money?" As coins began to near Katsuki, he blew them up with vigor, reducing them to little more than molten slag while he snarled, "Even your shitty coins are getting destroyed! What now, h-"

Whatever taunt Katsuki had at the edge of his tongue was replaced with a choked gag as Money Bitch was suddenly in front of him, a yen-covered fist sinking into his gut. To make things worse, the yen coins had spontaneously fired, drilling into his stomach and forccing him to choke down what would have been the remnants of his breakfast. Her limbs were covered with, and supported by, yen now, judging by how fast she was suddenly moving. If Katsuki looked closely, he could see that Money Bitch was paler, and looked more haggard than before. Was controlling all those coins draining her?

Good. She'd be getting desperate to finish this as soon as possible. Desperate people always made mistakes.

"Shut up," Money Bitch rasped, sunken eyes glaring at him as she backed away while Katsuki knelt on the ground, coughing his stomach out, "I don't need.....to listen to a hero wannabe.....throw a temper tantrum...over not getting a fight." 

Hero wannabe?

HERO WANNABE?!

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Katsuki howled, swinging an explosion-boosted fist at Money Bitch. Whatever happened next was.....a blur, really. All he knew that it turned into a slugfest, but only the most basic moves stuck to his mind. He punched her. She punched him. Et cetera, as they both tried to wear each other down in a war of attrition. Punches. Kicks. Explosions to force his limbs out of grapples Money Bitch tried to put him in. When Katsuki finally had a semi-lucid mind, they both staggered back to catch some breath.

Katsuki was wheezing, nursing his stomach and trying not to vomit then and there from the beating he'd taken from Money Bitch. She, on the other hand, was almost as pale as paper, barely standing up and the coins were definitely slower. Her control was wavering, but it sure as hell didn't seem like it. With a roar, she slammed a hand to the floor, and a veritable  _tsunami_ of yen coins flooded towards him, slamming in Katsuki and pushing him towards the edge. It was only by desperately propelling himself over the wave and tumbling to the ground that Katsuki was still up and running. Climbing to his feet, he looked back at the coins. She definitely couldn't fit so many in that small a pouch, where did they come from?!

"Hey, Bakugou...." Money Bitch rasped as she staggered towards him, seeming drained of any energy whatsoever, "Gotta admit, your classmates got good ideas to take you down, you know?" Wait, what did she mean? There weren't really any worthwhile mentions of him losing unless-

Oh no.

His eyes flew up to the air, where a single glint shined in the sky. A single, measly yen coin.

One became two. Two became four. Four became eight. From that single yen coin, a vast amount of wealth in coins grew and Katsuki staggered back in shock. There was no stopping THIS! From the other side, there was a glint of fire in Gull's eyes as she spoke.

"Money Generation. Part of my oh-so-powerful Quirk. Thanks for paying attention, sucker." Gull wheezed, "FORTUNA METEOR!" Her arm swung down.

And the coins fell. No, it's easier to say that they dropped. The load of coins were suddenly falling and drifting in the air, gaining speed and momentum and threatening to crush Katsuki if he wasn't fast enough. With what little energy he had left, Katsuki blasted himself forwards, going limp so he could throw himself further away. As soon as he was out of range, he picked up speed, flying towards Gull as a fist clenched. The telltale sound of coins hitting concrete echoed behind him as Gull's eyes widened, a hand coming up and coins clattering once more. They came around Katsuki, not even bothering to slot him down, and formed a barrier around her as they both screamed their respective technique names.

"MAMMON SHIELD!"

"BUNKER BUSTER!"

Red flames slammed into the shield of silver, light gleaming off of the coins in a brief, wonderful lightshow that disappeared just as quickly as it was born, leaving only the sickeningly sweet smell of nitroglycerin and glowing red molten slag from which the coins previously were. For just a second, Katsuki was afraid. Afraid that his best wasn't enough, and he'd lost before he could even reach the finals against Deku.

Then a coin fell from the shield. Like a chain of dominoes, the coins fell from the air, some disappearing by merging into other coins while Gull stood in the middle, her arms still outstretched. Her clothes were slightly smoking, and there were red marks on her face, but externally she seemed otherwise okay. Her eyes, however, were unfocused and glazed over.

Slowly, she tilted back and fell. Crashing down on the cold hard concrete, coins scattered underneath her, her arms splayed against the ground. It was brief, and barely audible, but amidst the silence of the stadium, only Katsuki heard what she whispered to him.

"Good fight."

And then the stadium _erupted_ in noise, and Katsuki roared his victory to the world.

* * *

 

"And Bakugou manages to pull a victory over Gull! The age of miracles comes to a close as our finalists are decided!" Present Mic howled, but Izuku barely registered what he said. His eyes were wide and his palms felt clammy as he realized just what Kacchan winning entailed. He was going to be fighting Kacchan.

_He was going to be fighting Kacchan!_

"Oh my god," He gasped, his heartbeat pounding in his ears as his fingers curled. His stomach lurched, screaming at him as he started to curl into himself. He could hear the sound of explosions, only now they were right next to his ears and the  _heat was disgusting, jeering voices and taunts surrounding him, calling him Quirkless, worthless. He couldn't take it, he couldn't take it, he couldn't-_

"Izuku!" Izuku gasped, and blinked. He was kneeling down, with pale skin and sweat pouring down his sides, and Ross was kneeling in front of him, a worried look on his face, "Zu-kun? Are you okay?" Ross whispered worriedly, a dainty hand holding his own as his boyfriend sidled up to him, concern evident on his face.

"I'm, I'm fine." He gasped, though he still ran a clammy hand through Ross' hair, taking comfort in the silky feeling as he burned his head in Ross' scalp. The smell of peaches and lavender were a welcoming scent and gradually, Izuku began to calm down. When his heart wasn't pounding in his ears, he leaned down and kissed Ross' forehead, "Thanks, Rocchi." He murmured, smiling.

"That's good," Ross murmured, nuzzling Izuku's neck, "I keep telling you to see a therapist. I'll pay for it, too, you know." Izuku gave him a playful glare even as he pulled away, helping his boyfriend up.

"And exactly  _how_ would you pay for it?" He asked sarcastically, chuckling slightly as Ross looked away, whistling innocently. Izuku just poked his cheek once and smiled, before looking around......and his expression fell, embarrassment and a primal urge to hide his face replacing it.

Everyone was staring at them. He could see Mineta crying blood in the background and Kaminari hyperventilating into a paper bag, but almost everyone else was gawking at the two. Except for Uraraka. She was vibrating in place as she searched her pockets, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god this is too cute, I need pictures. Where's my phone?!"

"I, uh, I better go." Izuku stammered, abruptly getting up and fleeing the balcony, "Don't wanna get disqualified or anything!" Behind him, Ross yelped as hurried footsteps moved towards him, and Izuku didn't have to look behind him to know that his boyfriend's face had a panicked expression at how many people were approaching him.

"Z-Zu-kun!" Ross wailed, probably overwhelmed. In response, Izuku just waved cheerfully at him, and he whined, "I'll get you for this! Vengeance! Vengeance headpats!"

"Oh?~ Headpats, eh?~ Why don't you tell us more about these headpats?~" Ashido's teasing voice asked smugly, and there was the faintest hint of a whimper from Rocchi as he headed down.

The stadium shook with the chants the audience ( _his_ audience, no matter how much Izuku couldn't believe it) called for a good fight. Izuku could feel the stares of Pro Heroes boring into his back, and Mom was cheering at the front row with All Might in his thin form when he looked up from entering. He gave them a small, shy wave, and turned. Walking up the steps to the arena, a sense of dread and foreboding settling in his heart, he felt his fists clench harder as he faced his opponent, lounging with his hands at his side, but still tense and ready for combat.

Kacchan.

"Yo, Deku. Didn't actually think you'd make it to the finals." His childhood friend drawled, red eyes watching him cautiously, even as he acted like he had completely dropped his guard. Izuku knew better. "So, you decided to bring the fucking Leprechaun over? How've they been?" Izuku winced as he noticed Midnight's eyes snap to them.

"They're, they're okay....." Izuku blushed and looked away, _feeling_ Midnight's eyes narrow as she realized exactly who they were talking about, "We went on a nice date yesterday....." He blushed as he remembered the particular results of said date, heat growing in his face as he cleared his throat, getting into a fighting position, "A-anyways, less stalling, more fighting. C-Come on, everyone wants to see a fight." Real smooth, Izuku. Real smooth.

"Well then!" Midnight suddenly snapped, a hint of anger in her voice as she shot Izuku a look that screamed 'You are in so much fucking trouble' like a disappointed mother.....in BDSM gear, "Obvious as it is, this is a fight to win the entire tournament and the right to be crowned the annual Sports Festival Champion! Normally we'd start right off like the other matches, but as per tradition, we wish both of you good luck and may the best person win!" She raised whip, "If both combatants are ready.....then, START!"

Izuku barely managed to dodge the sudden explosion to Kacchan, who'd seemingly teleported in front of him  _oh fuck how was he so fast?!_ Skipping back to make some distance between the two of them, he called upon One for All and swung his fist with a cry of "DETROIT SMASH!", creating a shockwave of pure force that pushed Kacchan back a few feet.

"Tch." Kacchan growled as he climbed to his feet, concrete dust floating off of him as he brushed his shoulders, "Lucky shot, Deku. You won't be getting another one of those any time soon," He snarls. Slowly, explosions lifted Kacchan off of the ground and, roaring in fury and what felt like bloodlust, the blonde flew towards Izuku with a raging scream of "DEKUUUUUUUUU!"

"Come on!" Izuku replied, hopping on his feet, before dodging an explosion and swinging his fist wildly. Kacchan managed to dodge the shockwave, but by then Izuku had fully managed to regain his composure, and his eyes were sharp and analytic, his mind taking in Kacchan's form and already coming up with counters and weaknesses to exploit. Never did he think he'd find a day when he thanked his overanalytic mind. "Come on, Kacchan! I know you! Have since we were four! You telling me that's all you got?!"

"Shut up!" Kacchan howled, bursting forwards and grabbing at Izuku;s head, trying to grasp at his hair. Izuku ducked underneath the grab and headbutted Kacchan in the gut, tanking a last second explosion to his side as he bucked Kacchan off like a bull. His friend ~~(was he still a friend? Was he just a rival now?)~~ coughed and hacked, clenching his stomach.

"What happened to being the best? What happened to being number one?!"

"SHUT UP!!" Katsuki blasted himself towards Izuku, smashing a hammer fist into his jaw that made his head spin and his legs stagger back, angry spittle flying from Kacchan's lips as he snarled his answer, "I'll become the Number One Hero. I'll overthrow All Might and take his place as the Symbol of Peace. A  _pebble_ like you doesn't need to judge me." As he spoke, he swung fist after explosion-boosted fist at Izuku, eyes manic with something.....unidentifiable.

"Don't I?" Izuku spoke, weaving between explosions aimed at him before shielding himself from a particularly big blast with his arms, glaring at Kacchan as he barely managed to catch the blast-boosted fist flying at him, dealing a few punches to the face before flinging him away when Izuku noticed the telltale scent of nitroglycerin, "You've been throwing yourself into training, haven't you? You're getting sloppy faster than you usually do, and I can see the damn bags under your eyes."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, DEKU!!" Kacchan swung his leg, catching Izuku right in the  _goddamn solar plexus fucking ow_ , and staggered back, wheezing. While Izuku was busy trying to catch his breath, he could more definitely see the bags under Kacchan's eyes. He definitely hadn't been sleeping well the last few days minimum, as he staggered drunkenly towards Izuku, "I have to be strong. I....I have to be the strongest. I can't be weak...."

Oh. So that was what had been hurting Kacchan for so long, wasn't it? Izuku's mind raced for a response, something to at least appease his longtime friend. It clicked. He had to stifle a small laugh. The answer had been in front of him this whole time.

"Third place, in a race that involved hundreds upon hundreds of people," Izuku said, ducking under a frenzied punch, "Second place, your team overtaking the fan favorites that were thought to be the clear winner. You burst through a massive chunk of the fucking arena, wore down what was basically enhanced stone armor with your explosions. Kacchan, you took down an _ideal hero candidate_." Izuku gave Katsuki a sad look, eyes filled with misery, "You beat me in the Entrance Exam with 77 points. You took down a building's worth of villains in the USJ. Kacchan. Why do you still think you're not strong enough?"

"That shit doesn't matter. Taking down  _small fries_ and hero candidates doesn't mean anything." Kacchan gasps, and Izuku can see him slowing down. Fatigue from the other fights are finally catching up to Kacchan, and the bad sleep schedule surely doesn't help. Still, his friend pushes himself to keep fighting, charging at Izuku again, setting off an explosion that tosses Izuku away as Kacchan staggers and tries to catch his breath, "I.....have to be strong. I have to......be the best. I can't lose. I can't get......left behind by everyone else..."

And in that moment, Izuku finally understands. Kacchan was chasing an ideal. An impossible amount of power out of his desire to become the strongest in the world, climbing a forever rising mountain for his own gain. He'd never be satisfied, so long as he kept pursuing this goal. But Izuku knew he was way too stubborn to dissuade just like that.

"Look, Deku," Kacchan gasped, his knees shaky, "We're both tired. Neither of us can go on for much longer. So here's the deal. One attack or technique, at the same time. This'll be it." For a second, nostalgia bloomed in Kacchan's eyes, before it was violently squashed down in place of determination, "Get ready."

"Always, Kacchan." Izuku replied, slipping into a boxer's stance, his arms shaking. Kacchan was right. He couldn't go on for much longer and neither could Kacchan. This was going to be it. Izuku only hoped this technique would work.

With a final burst of energy (And Izuku could see how much this was draining Kacchan), Kacchan lifted into the air and he  _flew_. His hands curved as he blasted himself forwards, and Kacchan turned into a spiralling shape of heat and force and  _power_ , a literal slipstream forming in the air while Kacchan roared at the top of his lungs.

"HOWITZER IMPACT!"

Izuku moved.

With minimal effort to conserve energy, he spun. Muscles tensed and green lightning blazed forwards from his body as Kacchan drew near. Kacchan's eyes widened, but Izuku could tell, he was too far in to stop his Howitzer Impact. Both of them were too far in to stop their tehcniques. His mind flashed back to the prior two weeks, when Ross and he had come up with this move.

_Ross has been throwing light punches at him for a while now, and Izuku's just starting to see him begin to sweat when a right hook comes at him from out of nowhere. Instinctively, Izuku spins around the fist, letting it fly past his face, and throws a left cross that just barely stops a few millimeters from Ross' face when he realizes what he's doing. He looks at Ross, and his boyfriend is grinning eagerly._

_"That was a good counter, Izuku. Spinning to both use your enemy's momentum and your centrifugal force to counter them. I think if you have enough practice, it'll become something you can do without trying." He pauses, tapping his chin, "....Actually, what are you going to call that move?" Izuku stops, thinking as well._

_"Well, with the spinning, and the very possible outcome that they dodge and counter that, this is a pretty high-risk punch. But, this is basically a guaranteed knockout if I hit them in the face, and even a body blow will stun them. High-risk high-reward....." Izuku felt a lightbulb go off in his head, "I have the perfect name for it! I'll call it...."_

Kacchan barely passes him. His body is in range. The explosion that bursts from his hands barely skims his spinning form. With an empowered fist, Izuku swings at Kacchan's stomach and screamed, at the top of his lungs.

"LAS!"

The fist touches Kacchan's stomach.

"VEGAS!"

His friend's body just minutely begins to bend into the crackling fist, and Izuku can see both pride and resignation in his eyes.

" **SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!** "

Kacchan is blew back from the sheer power smashing into his body, bouncing off of the arena floor like a skipping stone and just barely stopping at the edge of the other side of the arena. Izuku thinks it's finally over, that he's finally won, when he hears the ghost of a whisper, and turns to face Kacchan.

"I....." Kacchan gasps as he strains himself, shakily climbing to his feet. His eyes are partially glazed, and he gasps for air, struggling to speak, "I will become....the Number One.....Hero....." One step forwards. Two steps.

Kacchan falls forward. There is no third step. Everyone is silent. The wind whistles in the stadium as everyone stares in shock. Slowly, painfully slowly, Izuku raises a weak hand, before finally clenching it into a fist.

"Bakugou Katsuki is unable to fight!" Midnight shouts, pointing at Izuku, "The winner of the Sports Festival is Izuku Midoriya!"

And the world erupts into cheering. 

"IT'S OVER! IT'S FINALLY OVER!" Present Mic screams into the microphone, to the cheering of thousands chanting his name, "AFTER UPSET AFTER UPSET IN THIS MONUMENTALLY HISTORICAL FESTIVAL, THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH, AND THE CHAMPION OF THE ANNUAL U.A SPORTS FESTIVAL IS....IZUKUUUUUU MIDORIYAAAAAA!"

Nobody can blame him if he bursts into tears this time, right?

* * *

 

It's yet another fifteen minutes later as preparations are made and the arena is fixed yet again, with four grandiose podiums rising up from the ground. The faculty lined the walk to the podiums, hands clasped behind their back like soldiers as they waited, while students milled around socializing and acting more amicable than before. During the break time, both Izuku and Kacchan had taken power naps and spent time relaxing, regaining energy for the ceremony. Now, Izuku was hugging Ross as he, Kacchan and Gull-san waited to be called up to the podiums.

Still, Izuku was worried about Iida. His brother, his idol being attacked by a villain (Stain, of all people! What was Stain doing in Hosu?!) must have definitely hurt Iida a lot. He wished he could do more to help, dammit....

"It's almost time. Immediately after this ceremony," Ross murmured, and Izuku looked at him. Both of them knew what he'd meant, and yet there was a pit forming in Izuku's stomach at the words. He didn't want to see his boyfriend get hurt.... As if he'd sensed Izuku's distress, Ross looked up and smiled gently, "I'll be fine, Izuku. No need to worry about me, okay?" He leaned up and pecked Izuku's lips, "I love you~"

"I love you too, Rocchi..." Izuku replied quietly, combing a hand through Ross' hair. The speakers outside screeched to life, and everybody cheered. Izuku gulped. It was finally time. As one, his fellow medalists moved with him out the arena entrance and up the steps, taking their respective podiums. Izuku could see the rage and frustration in Kacchan's eyes, but the fact that Kacchan hadn't done anything to lash out was reassuring.

"AND NOW, TO CLOSE OFF THE FESTIVAL, IT'S THE AWARDS CEREMONY, EVERYONE!" Present Mic called, colored fireworks popping in the distance while everyone walked up their podium, "AND HERE'S OUR MEDALISTS, EVERYONE! GIVE THEM ALL A HAND!" There was a deafening amount of applause, and Izuku could see Jirou wince and cover her ear jacks for a bit.

"Normally, we would have both bronze medalists here for receive their medals!" Midnight called, her eyes briefly glancing at the empty third place podium where Iida should have stood, "However, due to a sudden family emergency, Iida Tenya is unable to receive his medal today. We hope you understand, everyone! Now, to present the medals!" There was a dot in the sky. A descending tiny blot that grew larger as something fell. Midnight grinned and cracked her whip. "It's the Symbol of Peace, everyone's hero, it's All Might!"

All Might crashed to the ground, cradlign a case to his chest with his trademark wide smile on his face as he boomed, "I am.....Here with the medals, everyone!" There was much cheering as he opened the case, revealing four shining, beautiful medals. He walked up to Gull-san, and beamed, "Young Gull! Of all the students who I thought would be a medalist, I was not expecting a Management student to stand upon a podium today! You, my girl, are an extremely powerful fighter, and I know for sure, that you will only grow stronger in the future!"

"Thank you, All Might-sensei," Gull-san said softly, letting All Might hang the medal around her neck and hug her. As he patted her back, Izuku heard her mutter to him, "That's it? No spiel or pitch to try to get me to join the Heroics Course?" There was just a hint of bitterness in her words, but that soon disappeared as All Might's smile widened.

"Young Gull, if I have learned something in my many years of living, it is that no matter what, you are your own person. If you do not wish to, do not sacrifice your own goals and aspirations for the opinions and expectations of other people," He patted her shoulder and his smile turned genuine, "I, for one, believe you will make a fine Management student. When you graduate, please, call ym agency. I'd love to hire a bright new alumni as a new worker!" When he moves on, Gull-san's eyes are wet, but she has the first genuine smile Izuku's ever seen her make.

"Young Bakugou!" All Might continued, taking out the silver medal. Kacchan tenses up but, surprisingly, doesn't actually say anything, "You were a powerful versatile fighter today. Truly, one fit to become a Pro Hero!" He hung the silver medal over Kacchan's neck (though there was a reluctant effort on Kacchan's part) and hugged him, patting his back.

"This....I won't accept this." Kacchan says when All Might pulls away, gripping the silver medal as he looked at it, "I won't accept being second place. This medal? It's meaningless to me. It won't be something to celebrate. This is....a reminder. A reminder of how I failed, and I'll push myself even harder to get first place." There was a flash, and a small 'boom', and when Kacchan pulls his hand away, the once-immeculate silver is charred, blackened by the localized explosion in his palm, "This is something that suits me more."

If anything, All Might's smile widens, "Then I wish you the best of luck, Young Bakugou. Never lose sight of your goals or ambitions. One day, you will surely fulfill them." And then he's in front of Izuku, holding the gold medal, "Young Midoriya."

"All Might-sensei." They make eye contact. Izuku smiles, "I did it."

"Indeed you did," All Might says, hanging the gold medal around his neck and hugging Izuku, "You did amazing today, Young Midoriya. Your power and prowess were only but small factors in your victoies today. With your determination and your heart.....I knew I made a good choice making you my successor." He mumbles the last part, but Izuku can hear it all the same, and it brings tears to his eyes, which he frantically wipes away, "Now everyone! I give you your Festival medalists!

"But don't forget, everyone, even the underdogs and dark horses who nobody may believe in, can stand upon these esteemed podiums one day!" He gestures to Gull-san for this, who only smiles and wipes her eyes, "Aspire to become the best you can be, and break those limits once you reach them! Competition! Teamwork! Rivalry! Push each other to climb higher, and you too will rise! Not even the sky will be the limit when you help others for the sake of helping! Now, for one last cheer to celebrate the end of the Annual U.A. Sports Festival! Say it with me now!" There's a collective gasp of air. Everyone is excited to join in on this final chant.

" _ **PLUS ULTRA!**_ "

* * *

 

It's time.

As the medalists (Izuku getting the gold medal! Zu-kun! Ross is so proud!~) walk down from the arena and through the entrance, Ross smiles sadly when he makes eye contact with his boyfriend. There's chatter outside, like a movie just ended and people are leaving the theater. Izuku immediately moves forward and hugs him, "It's finally time, huh?"

"Yeah," He replies, hugging Izuku back. He doesn't want to let go at all, but all too soon the speakers outside turn on once again, and Izuku moves away.

"Knock them dead, alright Rocchi?" Ross only nods, beaming as he gets ready. There's sounds of confusion, before that accursed announcement finally begins. Goodbye, his life of secrecy. It was nice while it lasted.

"And now....." Present Mic says, uncharacteristically solemn in his commentary, as opposed to his previous cheerful, enthusiastic cheering, "Please, take a seat for a special, once-in-a-lifetime exhibition fight in our very own stadium." There are sounds of confusion as the Voice Hero speaks, but Ross can see people shuffling back and sitting down, eager to see what was going on.

"This is an extremely rare treat, ladies and gentlemen. A bonafide government-sponsored fight between hero and villain, broadcasted on international television. This is the stuff of legends only once heard of in the Copper Age of Heroism." Cries of shock and disbelief sound out at the premise, and yet nobody moves to leave as Present Mic continues, "We've sent both of the fighters invitations, and both have agreed to fight for your viewing pleasure. Engrave what you will see into your eyes, ladies and gentlemen, because there's a big chance you'll never see this again.

"On one side, the man with the most villain captures in history. The Hero with the tally for most resolved villain cases during his career! When we offered him a teaching position here, he declined because it would interfere with his hero work! His fire will scorch all villains in the name of justice! His powerful form is enough to make even the most hardboiled murderers shake in fear! The Number Two Hero, It's......ENDEAVOR!" Flames roared to life. The earth seemed to tremble. From the other side, a mane of literal fire made itself visible as the Flame Hero stormed up the steps of the arena. His face was stuck in a perpetual scowl as he crossed his arms, flames growing fiercer like he was trying to exude power.

Ross thought he was desperately trying to compensate for something.

"And on the other side...." Present Mic trailed off, before his voice took a grim tone, "Nine months ago, on August 26th, the Musutafu Public Library was taken over by an unseen newcomer to the underground. Shrouded in a veil of pure darkness, the library was controlled by one person, one villain who oversaw the chaos that wracked the community of Musutafu for half a year.

"For six straight months, the whole community of Pro Heroes in the Musutafu Ward struggled to bring low this dastardly villain and restore peace to the city at last. And day after day, attempt after attempt, they failed miserably." Murmurs were in the air now, the talk of such a powerful villain intriguing even those who at first wanted to leave at the sight of Endeavor.

"For six straight months, this villain terrorized Musutafu without fail.....until on February 14, Valentine's Day, when they suddenly vanished and a tentative peace was restored," Eraserhead spoke in turn now, his tired voice carrying a note of extra seriousness across his words, drawing everyone's attention, "As time passed, the villain faded into obscurity, with only the most dedicated capable of finding information on them. Even then, almost nobody knows who they were. When we sent this invitation, we did not think they would reply in kind. We did not think they would accept this challenge."

"And now, they're here, in this very stadium. They have been since this Festival began." Present Mic took a deep breath, and Ross turned to Izuku. "Ladies and gentlemen." He smiles, trying to reassure his boyfriend. Everything will be okay. He'll be fine, "I give you, the unknown villain who pushed back Pro Heroes for six months straight," He turned back, steeling himself. It was time to get this over with. "I give you.....the Librarian."

Ross stepped forwards.

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**Endeavor snarled as he sent a wave of pure red flame surging towards the pathetic red-haired girl in front of him. When Nedzu's broadcast for a 'special exhibition match between the Number Two Hero and the Librarian' took over the speakers, and took him by surprise, Endeavor was nonetheless excited to fight the villain. Despite being obscure, and limited to one area, he was one of the few to know of the notorious villain that held their ground against a siege of Pro Heroes every day for half a year straight. The government had been beginning to lose hope when the Librarian disappeared on Valentine's Day. Defeating this villain would surely earn him approval from the citizens of Musutafu, and probably bring his rank up to Number 1!**

**And then this dainty, tiny, oh-so-frail girl in a black dress and blue blazer walks out announcing she is the Librarian, and mocking Endeavor's place as the Number 2 Hero when he tells her to bring him the real Librarian. How dare she?! If she truly wants to fight, then he'll give her a fight!**

**'This is it!' He thinks! 'My flames will definitely burn that wench and silence her!' He waits as the flames draw closer, closer, clo-**

**They disappear.**

**"....What?" He gasped in shock, before sending another wave of flame. The flames disappear. Again. Again. "What! What is this?! Who are you?!" He roars, sending an absolutely massive wave of blue fire at the girl, hissing from the pain of the heat. The girl raises a hand. Waves it at the fire.**

**A pure tide of ~~anti-light~~ shadow surges into existence and consumes the fire, a hole of the void where none may see. As quickly as it appears, it vanishes into thin air, leaving the visage of the red-haired girl, a thin, frigid smile on her face, malicious gaze hidden behind her red-framed sunglasses.**

**"I told you, didn't I?" She purrs, her voice low but carrying across the arena in the dead silence as Endeavor begins to realize how absolutely fucked he might be, "I'm the Librarian."**

* * *

 

**Omake:**

Mineta Minoru gasped as he ran down the track, his eyes frantically in the shape of every butt he passed by. Yes, he, Mineta Minoru, was going to win the Festival! He'll become famous and get offered so many hero internship offers! Girls would flock to the winner of the Festival like bees to a flower! He'd be known as the undisputed king of Class 1-A! His popularity would go through the roof! He'd have all the sexy boobs and butts his insatiable heart desired!

Yes, it was indeed the perfect plan. Minoru cackled maniacally as he stayed ahead of almost everyone, with the exceptions of his fellow classmates. "Hahahahahahahahaaa! Wahahahahahahahhaaaaa! AAAAAHAHAHA-"

And then he was smacked aside by a flailing robot, and gulped. Fuck, it was one of those Zero-Pointers, huh? Wait....two....three.....A DOZEN?!

What followed was a frantic scramble under the robot's legs as he was constantly pushed against the robots, battered and beaten when he made it to the other side. Still, even if his body hurt, he could still make it to the end! He saw the second obstacle, the Fall, and grinned. This was perfect for his Quirk!

And then he was shoved off the cliff edge, and wailed, barely managing to take a hair ball and cling to the wall. His arm felt like it had wrenched itself slightly out of place, but his began to climb, ignoring the ahcing arm and shoulder and his bleeding scalp the longer he climbed. He staggered out of the Fall, having used his hair balls to bounce himself to other spires, and ran the rest of his stamina away. He was so close. He could taste victory. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and stepped right on a mine.

Propelled forwards (slightly) by mine explosions, Minoru was tossed around like a ball, ironically, just barely managing to crawl to his feet and stagger towards the finish line. No more.....No mooooooore. He was so close, he could make it, he could make it.

He barely stepped over the finish line when he collapsed to the ground, waiting to be acknowledged as moving on. The sexiest Pro Hero ever, Midnight (FUCK YEAH, HE LOVED HER OUTFIT) stepped forward, going through a tablet, and, ".....Mineta-san, you were disqualified back at the Robo Inferno. You fell outside the line." She showed him a picture of him, and sure enough, Minoru had been smacked out of the course borders but apparently hadn't noticed.

Minoru just flopped on his back and wailed pitifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have anything to say here, I'm just so goddamn eager to get the the Fuckening™
> 
> Y'all better look forwards to that, huehuehuehuehue


	17. Avidya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avidya:
> 
> á-vid-yā
> 
> Buddhist/Hindu term.
> 
> Definition: Ignorance. Misunderstanding. Blindness to Ultimate Truth. To hold no light, ~~compassion, nor joy~~ within one's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez oh fuck oh shit it's finally time for the Fuckening™. Get ready you nerds, Endeavor finna get his shit slapped.
> 
> Oh yeah, this, like, covers the aftermath too, but that's not that important. The Fuckening™ is more important imo.

Endeavor snarled to himself as he stormed up the stairs, flames flickering across his hair and beard from the arena entrance. He was furious when Shouto had failed to defeat Midoriya, but also....resigned. It seemed that history was to repeat itself once again, a stand-in for him unable to defeat a stand-in for that blonde brick known as All Might. He'd wanted to yell, to put Shouto down for being incapable of doing his duty, but how hypocritical would he be for berating his son of being unable to do something he himself could not do?

And then, Nezu, the damn rat, had come to him with an offer. They had caught a notorious villain on campus grounds, and wanted to do a borderline gladiator fight between the two. A near-extinct government-sponsored hero versus villain event, something not even All Might had done before! Yes, this unprecedented fight was sure to boost his reputation. And then Nezu told him who he would fight, and Endeavor's interest, which he had thought would have already peaked, practically skyrocketed.

The Librarian.

The notorious villain who fended off Pro Heroes of every caliber away for half a year straight. Despite being a lesser-known villain due to their inactivity and reluctance to leave the library, there were some who knew of the mysterious villain, Endeavor one of them. After all, he was one of the Heroes who had tried to infiltrate the library and take them out. Alas, it was not to be.

But now the damned villain was here. Endeavor would finally have a face to go with that mysterious prowess. An individual to vent his fury on for all those times when he was played like a fool and dumped back out from whenever he entered that library. He snapped out of his thoughts when the voice of that Voice Hero, Present Mic called him up.

"On one side, the man with the most villain captures in history. The Hero with the tally for most resolved villain cases during his career! When we offered him a teaching position here, he declined because it would interfere with his hero work! His fire will scorch all villains in the name of justice! His powerful form is enough to make even the most hardboiled murderers shake in fear! The Number Two Hero, It's......ENDEAVOR!" For all thhat the Voice Hero was loud and somewhat annoying, he could certainly make a good introduction. Stomping down the path to the arena and up the steps, he momentarily flared his fire, a sign of power and assertion. Good. Let those who saw him be afraid. Let the Librarian shake in fear. He was Endeavor. He would not bow to a mere villain as them.

"And on the other side...." Endeavor looked up. Why did the Voice Hero suddenly sound so grim? "Nine months ago, on August 26th, the Musutafu Public Library was taken over by an unseen newcomer to the underground. Shrouded in a veil of pure darkness, the library was controlled by one person, one villain who oversaw the chaos that wracked the community of Musutafu for half a year.

"For six straight months, the whole community of Pro Heroes in the Musutafu Ward struggled to bring low this dastardly villain and restore peace to the city at last. And day after day, attempt after attempt, they failed miserably." Now Endeavor was intrigued. The commentators were playing up the Librarian's power. Making it seem like they were stronger than anticipated. Surely, this would draw more viewers, a larger crowd to witness Endeavor's victory.

"For six straight months, this villain terrorized Musutafu without fail.....until on February 14, Valentine's Day, when they suddenly vanished and a tentative peace was restored," It was that underground Hero's voice now. Eraser-something. He didn't much give a damn these days, "As time passed, the villain faded into obscurity, with only the most dedicated capable of finding information on them. Even then, almost nobody knows who they were. When we sent this invitation, we did not think they would reply in kind. We did not think they would accept this challenge."

"And now, they're here, in this very stadium. They have been since this Festival began." Was it over yet? Actually, he understood that the audience needed background information on the Librarian, but why did they get a longer introduction?1 He was the Number Two Hero, for crying out loud! "Ladies and gentlemen. I give you, the unknown villain who pushed back Pro Heroes for six months straight," Endeavor tensed in anticipation. This was it. This would be his biggest fight against a feared villain, no matter how obscure they were. "I give you.....the Librarian."

The stadium is quiet. Soft footsteps echo out from the other side of the stadium, and all around him, Endeavor hears quiet gasps of shock. Slowly, a mane of vibrant, wavy red hair comes into his line of sight and Endeavor's eyes widen at the sight of red-framed sunglasses and porcelain white skin. Though she's differently dressed now, this was one of the cheerleaders from that halftime show. The one who had spearheaded the choreography of the entire dance routine, from what little he'd paid attention to, anyways. There was no gut feeling of anticipation. No aura of dread or killing intent like the villains Endeavor usually faced. What was the meaning of this?!

"Tsk. That alias is so stupid. It's like calling someone 'The Burglar' because they robbed a house." The frail, weak looking girl grumbles as she trudges up the steps, "Fuck, now I need to think of a new villain name. Definitely something obscure, but related to darkness.....hmmmm...." Endeavor only stared, fury bubbling to the surface at the sight of this sham.

"You. Where is the Librarian?" He snarls, glaring at the imposter as his flames flare in response to his anger, "I was told that I would fight a villain. Not a twig of a stand in not even worth mentioning." In response, the girl does not react angrily or fearfully, like Endeavor expected. Instead, she grins impishly and stretches, limbering up for a fight.

"Whatever do you mean?~ I AM the Librarian~.....Ugh, that sounds so weird when I say it." The girl drawls, looking smug, "Anyways, I'm just a weak little villain fighting the big bad Endeavor. You should be grateful you get such an _easy_ victory, right?~" Endeavor snarls at the girl's tone. Such impudence from a citizen who dared to mock his strength?! He did not need easy hand outs like a simpering charity case!

"How dare you!" He roared, just barely restraining himself from flat out throwing a fireball at this girl. The girl's grin only grew wider as Endeavor's fury rose, "I do not need a stand in to fight me when I was offered the chance to fight the real thing! Get out of here and tell that cowardly villain to come out and fight me?"

"Cowardly?~ Like how you are nowadays?~" She drawls, letting out a mocking laugh, "Just like how you deemed Shouto Todoroki a stand in for you to fulfill your wild power fantasies of besting All Might?~" Endeavor's vision began to grow tinted with red at her mocking words as she continued, "My, how pathetic of the so-called Number Two Hero to fight his fights for him, wouldn't you say?~"

"Y-Yooooouuuuu-"

"But alas, that must be what I should expect from a sad, sad old fool who gave up because he didn't like someone being more popular than him." The girl shook her head mockingly, tutting like he was child before a disappointed mother, and his muscles creaked from how tense he was. Don't get angry, don't get angry, don't get angry, "Hey Endeavor. I have a question for you."

"What is it, brat." He doesn't even ask it. With how furious he is, he can't stop thinking about how fucking satisfying it would feel to pummel this bitch. Distantly, he sees Midnight raise her whip, cracking it down while the girl has been mocking him. The call to begin the fight echoes in his ear, yet it is insubstantial to the question this bitch asks him.

"START!"

"When did you decide to lie down and quietly die like a mangy old mutt, Endeavor?" The girl asks quietly, and something  _snaps._ First she mocks his position as the Number Two Hero, then she treats him like a borderline charity case, spits on the grand machinations he's weaved for Shouto, and finally compared him to nothing more than a dying dog?!

Endeavor snarled as he sent a wave of pure red flame surging towards the pathetic red-haired girl in front of him. When Nedzu's broadcast for a 'special exhibition match between the Number Two Hero and the Librarian' took over the speakers, and took him by surprise, Endeavor was nonetheless excited to fight the villain. Despite being obscure, and limited to one area, he was one of the few to know of the notorious villain that held their ground against a siege of Pro Heroes every day for half a year straight. The government had been beginning to lose hope when the Librarian disappeared on Valentine's Day. Defeating this villain would surely earn him approval from the citizens of Musutafu, and probably bring his rank up to Number 1!

And then this dainty, tiny, oh-so-frail girl in a black dress and blue blazer walks out announcing she is the Librarian, and mocking Endeavor's place as the Number 2 Hero when he tells her to bring him the real Librarian. How dare she?! If she truly wants to fight, then he'll give her a fight!

'This is it!' He thinks! 'My flames will definitely burn that wench and silence her!' He waits as the flames draw closer, closer, clo-

They disappear.

"....What?" He gasped in shock, before sending another wave of flame. The flames disappear. Again. Again. "What! What is this?! Who are you?!" He roars, sending an absolutely massive wave of blue fire at the girl, hissing from the pain of the heat. The girl raises a hand. Waves it at the fire.

A pure tide of ~~anti-light~~ shadow surges into existence and consumes the fire, a hole of the void where none may see. As quickly as it appears, it vanishes into thin air, leaving the visage of the red-haired girl, a thin, frigid smile on her face, malicious gaze hidden behind her red-framed sunglasses.

"I told you, didn't I?" She purrs, her voice low but carrying across the arena in the dead silence as Endeavor begins to realize how absolutely fucked he might be, "I'm the Librarian."

The stadium, nay, the world, feels like it is silent. Already, there are murmurs and whispers, soft but somewhat noticeable as the girl hums, tapping her chin, "Yeah, I'm definitely switching to another villain alias. Maybe Crom Cruach?" Endeavor gawks at the lackadaisical way the stand in, no, the Librarian drawls, not even bothering to acknowledge him in her musings.

"Do you think this is a game?!" Endeavor roars, throwing another futile fireball in his anger. The same  ~~anti-light~~ shadow swoops into existence and devours the fire, leaving her unharmed and him seething in frustration and humiliation. If anything, she only seems to give him a smug look, further infuriating him.

"Nah, Crom Cruach seems too egotistical. Oh, maybe I could do Bogeyman!.......Mm, no. That would be better for a nightmare-themed villain." The Librarian hums uncaringly. Gritting his teeth, Endeavor howls in fury and rushes at the villain, cocking a fist back to punch her. If his Quirk won't work here, then he'd just have to do it the old fashioned way, "Oh, I know!"

And suddenly, she's looking Endeavor in the eyes, his reflection staring him in the face as she grins viciously.

" **I am Avidya.** "

And the world is pain.

* * *

 

Shouto watches Midoriya's girlfriend step onto the arena, and his eyes widen. He hears the mocking words over the microphones and speakers, prickling at his _old man_ relentlessly, and his jaw drops. He watches his _old man_ charge forward like an angry bull, intent on punching her in the face recklessly, and his palms seem to go clammy with fear and anticipation.

When Midoriya's girlfriend  _punches him out_ , Shouto is not ashamed to admit that his heart fluttered at the sight then and there.

Behind him, Shouto could hear the rest of his classmates freaking out. Shouts of disbelief and fear were prevalent along the balcony, but he could not hear Midoriya's voice shouting alongside the rest. Had he known of Dubh's status as a villain all along? Actually, Bakugou and Jirou weren't screaming as well. They had known too?!

"D-D-D-D-D-Deku? This can't be true, right? The cute girl you've been doting on whenever you could can't be a villain, right?" As if in response to Uraraka's question, Dubh dodged out of yet another reckless punch, and slammed an elbow into the still-moving Endeavor's nose. The crunch that occurred echoed throughout the stadium, murmurs and whispers still mingling among the shocked fans. His _old man's_ cry of pain and hatred was.....cathartic, to say the least.

"Yes. Rocchi is.....Rocchi is a villain." Midoriya confirms, leaning over the railing and watching the spectacle. There are gasps and shouts of shock as everyone who didn't know processes this information, and Shouto quietly watches him from the corner of his eye, "Rocchi's been a villain since last year. You know the incident he was involved in." Hm?

He?

The thought nags at his mind quietly, but he pushes it away in lieu for watching the fight. With his Quirk rendered useless, Endeavor could do nothing but attempt close combat with Dubh. Unfortunately for his  _old man,_ Dubh was proving to be difficult to hit. Hell, she was proving difficult to  _touch_ with how she moved. Fluid, relaxed footwork that seemed less like fighting and more like dancing, unassuming movements that would quickly transform into vicious kicks or blows if Endeavor got near, snap punches at vital points or sensitive areas if Dubh ever got the chance. It was the oddest, most erratic martial art he had ever seen. A weirdly-patched together, fluid fighting style where traps and hidden tells were thrown around like candy on Halloween, lies upon lies, secrets and trickery made manifest.

And it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He barely pays attention to Midoriya answering questions about Dubh, providing innocent details of the villain, facts that wouldn't really matter in terms of actually catching her. Things like her favorite food being peaches, how she was fond of being patted on the head, how she had a hobby of cooking and could dance like no other. Though, Midoriya would constantly use male pronouns to describe her. Maybe she.....er, he was trans?

His classmates forsake the fight in exchange of gathering information from a slightly overwhelmed looking Midoriya, Bakugou off to the side, watching with an amused look. Chief among those asking, however, in Jirou, oddly enough. Whenever Midoriya receives a question about Dubh's villain life, however, he clamps up and looks away, obviously refusing to answer. Seeing that he wouldn't budge on this, they shy away from questions on.....Avidya, now that Dubh's taken that new alias.

Eventually, when he finally turns to look at the rest of the class, Midoriya's looking significantly overwhelmed, Uraraka and Bakugou are the only ones sitting next to or near him, and the rest of his classmates are giving Midoriya a cautious/suspicious eye, shying away from the greenette. Though, a few of them have notepads out and are jotting notes down, while Yaoyorozu cautiously moves over and sits near Midoriya, looking conflicted. Oh yeah, she made Dubh that cheerleader's outfit. Then Jirou perks up at some revelation of something, and looks at Midoriya.

"Actually, Midoriya, something's been bothering me the entire time." She says, still writing something down about Dubh, for some reason. He doesn't get why, Midoriya's only provided details on DUbh's.....somewhat domestic and romantic life with the villain, "You keep usingmale pronouns for your girlfriend. Is she transgender and we've been using the wrong pronouns the entire time or something?"

Midoriya immediately blushes and stammers, "Um, uh, well, you see, we-" He's interrupted as Bakugou stifles a laugh, chuckles leaking from his lips before he bursts out laughing, clutching his sides as he howls in joy. Everyone's looking at him now as he wipes happy tears from his eyes. Midoriya just blushes as Bakugou looks at everyone.

"Deku here doesn't have a girlfriend." He says bluntly, and immediately, the beginning of theories sound out as everyone tries to paint Midoriya in a victimized, sad light before Bakugou pipes up again, "Stop it, I wasn't done. Like I said, Deku here doesn't have a girlfriend. After all, who said the Leprechaun down there is a girl?" The balcony is silent as everyone processes this information. Mineta wails and sprays tears of blood, and Kaminari has smoke literally drifting out from his ears. Literally, there's black smoke emitting from his ears and his face is beet red.

"......Dubh is a guy?" Jirou whispers, her face beet red and her pen in a death grip. Midoriya hides his face bashfully, obviously embarrassed that he'd never told them, really.

".....He likes crossdressing." Midoriya just replies in a whimper. Jirou pulls out a paper bag and begins desperately huffing into it, Bakugou cackling louder at her very visible despair. Mineta just wails louder. Shouto looks back at the crossdressing boy kicking his father's ass.

.....He can dig it.

* * *

 

Toshinori Yagi stares at the recognizable form of Young Midoriya's girlfriend fighting Endeavor, and his heart sinks. This was his fault, a part of his mind screams at him. He handed her the passes to the Festival, and left her be for the entirety of this event. If only he had knew, if only he had seen sooner what she had been capable of of. And yet, there was still hope that she could be rehabilitated, at the very least.

"Hm." Aizawa hums from besides him, a notepad out as he wrote down details on Dubh. The rest of the faculty had gathered up in the principal's room overlooking the stadium, watching the fight through several massive television screens and jotting down important details necessary for Dubh's inevitable capture, "Dubh's fighting with an irregular style. Fluid movements but reflexive attacks aimed to take down opponents with minimal efforts. And she has multiple avenues of attacking that she constantly hides behind fake tells and misdirection in general, but I can't tell what kind of martial art it is."

"This is my fault," Toshinori chokes out, his suken face fallen and sorrowful, "I handed her the all-access passes personally, and I never even stopped to investigate her dammit-" His self-deprecation is interrupted by a tiny paw placing itself on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Nezu in Aizawa's scarf, patting him, "P-Principal Nezu?"

"If anything, this is my fault, Yagi-san." Nezu squeaks solemnly, "I arranged the raffle in general, so Dubh getting his hands on a pass is theoretically my fault. There is no one to blame but me."

"Hey that ain;t true! I commentated on doing the raffle and got Principal Nezu to go through with it! It's my fault!" Yamada hollers, taking a stand.

"I couldn't stop this idiot from going though with keeping his mouth shut. It's my fault," Aizawa drawls, taking his husband's hand and standing as well.

One by one, the staff stand up as well, each tossing around reasons as to how they were to blame. Ranging from nonsensical to surprisingly logical, Toshinori is touched by what they try......if a little weirded out by how this scene is exactly like a stereotypical shounen manga scene.

"Well, there you have it, Yagi-san!" Nezu says, "It seems that we are all to blame here, so you don't need to carry the burden now! Now, as for Dubh's fighting style....." The principal turned to the screens, his eyes holding that maddened, analytic glint, "He seems to be fighting with a conglomerate of different martial arts. I recognize the dance-like movements and deceitful fighting style as capoeira, but the what of the punching and grappling? Capoeira has virtually no outright punching moves like those.

"They look like bare-knuckle boxing and collar-and-elbow wrestling." Aizawa says, a hint of confusion in his grim tone, "The former is an outright brutal boxing style banned almost all over the world. The rules are, no gloves, no bandages, no  _anything_ to soften blows or punches. The only way to win is if you knock someone out or they surrender. Things like breaks or throwing in the towel don't exist in this. Collar-and-elbow wrestling is the most brutal jacket wrestling out there, and it almost exactly follows bare knuckle boxing. The only difference is that it's solely based around grappling, and shin kicking is encouraged. Jesus Christ, Dubh isn't just a brutal fighter, she's a goddamn barbarian in terms of this."

"He, Aizawa-san." Nezu pipes up. Aizawa looks at Principal Nezu incredulously.

"He? What do you mean by 'he'?"

"Why, I meant that Dubh is male, of course!" There's silence in the room as everyone, Toshinori included, slowly turns to stare at Nezu with an incredulous expression on their faces. Nezu only hums and sips his tea (like an absolutely cheeky bastard), "Hm? None of you knew?"

Everyone's yelling and begging for answers, while Nezu just continues sipping his tea like the little shit he knows he is, and Kayama gestures at the viciously fighting villain with a disbelieving expression, "You're telling me the prime sexy material fighting Endeavor down there is actually a guy?! How, how do you even know this, Principal?!" The expression she shows everyone makes it look like she's a minute away from tearing her hair out in frustration, "Gaaaaaaah, that just makes him that much more marketable! Do you have any idea how popular femboys are nowadays?!"

Ooooof course it's related to that. The part-time model must really have been desperate to bolster her career, Pro Hero be damned.

"Why, it's simple! I smelled the pheromones emitting from him when he entered to chat with me! Though there was.....an unhealthy amount of estrogen mixed into his testosterone. Even I was nearly fooled into thinking Dubh was female." Nezu coughed, "Regardless! Pay attention to Dubh's fighting style. Do any of you notice something odd?" Toshinori turned back to the fight, watching Dubh counter a punch. And then counter a kick. And then counter......actually, wait a second.

"He isn't making that many physical attacks at all. He's just sticking to countering blows and a little wrestling, and even then Endeavor doesn't look tired." Snipe says suddenly, "I mean, he's still getting humiliated out there, but in terms of offense, Dubh isn't doing much." Now that he looks at it....yeah, Dubh isn't really attacking except when Endeavor attacks!

"Exactly! Dubh may have speed and technique to a fault, but his physical power is sorely lacking! That, coupled with his specialized Quirk, and he has a glaring fatal flaw in his way of fight. Speed means nothing if your blows are weak! And if his physical strength is low...."

".....His stamina should be low as well." Toshinori breathes in awe, staring at the villain deliver breif, but devastating counters as the Flame Hero begins to show signs of exhaustion.

"However, chances are if we know this, Dubh knows it as well. He'll try to end fights as quickly as possible, and......judging by his movements down in the arena, he'll try to conserve energy most of the time." Nezu's voice turned grim, "Knowing how pragmatic Dubh is, h's probably fine-tuned the styles of fighting he knows and changed them into something that can be considered 'maximum efficiency' for a person of his form." Nezu goes silent as all signs of his jovial facade disappear.

For the first time in his teaching career, the Symbol of Peace and Justice  _shivers_ in abject fear of the Hero who gives off the same aura as  _All for One_.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is no ordinary villain we are going up against here." Nezu squeaks grimly (somehow. Toshinori doesn't question it.), "Dubh has managed to find out Aizawa's name and identity as Eraserhead during a simple walk to this room, fights on par with Endeavor, and holds the longest public record of a villain standing undefeated against Pro Heroes at six months. If the man known as All for One is the 'strongest' villain, and the former Leader of the Meta Liberation Army, Destro, was the 'smartest', then Dubh may have possibly usurped Oji Harima as the 'most cunning.'"

"Th-The Peerless Thief? Overthrown?" Ishiyama whispered in shock and horror, and Toshinori is inclined to agree with him. Oji Harima's legacy, to this day, is one of the few cracks among the pillars of society that blemish it's pristine surface, his horde of stolen goods unrecoverable even today as what little remains of those who remember Harima scramble frantically to salvage any clues to the direction of the horde. To hear that someone as infamous as  _him_ is being overthrown certainly terrifies him, at the very least.

"You all understand just how much of an impact Dubh can make at _this age_. And.....he has established contact with the League of Villains." Toshinori feels all air leave his lungs as he wheezes in horror, his fellow Heroes freezing in shock, "Yes, when I spoke to Dubh for negotiations, I may have.....threatened to unleash the faculty on him. In return, he......he had Kurogiri manifest a Warp gate here and threaten to rampage throughout the arena, dragging our reputation through the mud into an irrecoverable mess even if he were to be arrested."

"Yes, I spoke with him briefly in the infirmary," Shuzenji pipes up, tapping her cane, "He seems truly devoted to Midoriya, but at the same time, I could see the tells in his form. Bar harming Midoriya in any way, shape or form, he was pragmatic, and willing to do anything to fulfill his goals, no matter what happens. There may be other limits we may not know of, but this may possibly be the only limit he has."

"Thank you, Recovery Girl." Nezu steepled his paws, "We are going against one of the most dangerous types of villains out there: A cunning pragmatist who's willing to throw almost everything away for the sake of his goals. What little we can exploit from him is sure to drive him into a berserk rage, and he knows everything he can use to turn the tables on us. However, for the sake of Japan, we _cannot_ let him run amok.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before Dubh Ross can cause lasting damage to the infrastructure of society, we must apprehend him as soon and as quietly as possible." Nezu nodded grimly, "For now, we can only watch and wait for the results of this fight, but as soon as this is over....we must plan." He sipped his tea, and almost immediately reverted to his cheery facade, "Now, back to watching Endeavor get beaten up!"

* * *

 

Ross kept his makeshift ginga up as Endeavor charged him once more, being sure to add a small spring in his step so he had more leverage to use to dodge. Despite what people thought, in close range combat, if you were flexible or agile enough and in midair, it allowed way more routes of dodging than normal. Like now, when he grabs Endeavor's arm right as it passes him, swings down and viciously kicks Endeavor in the fucking shin.

"Gagh!" Endeavor hisses as Ross hops away, glaring at him. The Flame Hero's been trying to hit him to a silent audience now, Ross easily dodging and weaving around reckless and sloppy punches. He and Endeavor both knew that he was weak physically, and initiating any blows of his own would barely affect Endeavor. Keyword being barely. Even now, 10 minutes into the fight, Endeavor might still be going strong, but the amount of punches he's taken mean that it's starting to wear down on his stamina, "Stay still, you damn villain!"

"And let you hit me? Hell no." Ross drawls, ducking under another punch. Liver shot. Floating rib punch. Shin kick. Ross capitalizes on the disorientated state of Endeavor, milking the time for wearing him down as much as possible before hopping away. Keeping his limbs relaxed and limber, he practically glided around the arena, forcing Endeavor to chase him, "Come on, Endeavor-san~ Wasn't I supposed to be a stand-in? An easy target to bolster your ranks?"

"Shut your mouth!" Endeavor roars, tossing a fireball which is easily negated. Ross grins. Endeavor's Quirk was powerful in as much as internalized pyrokinesis could be, but excessive usage of his Quirk led to overheating himself to exhaustion. Sure, there may have been a temperature regulator in his suit, but.....Ross glanced at the warped and cracked mess it is now. Yeah, as it turned out, the damn thing was really fucking fragile exposed to, ironically, heat. That, plus Endeavor tended to chuck fire at anything that made him 'angry wangry', and Ross may have hit it a few times.

"Oh dear. Did I touch upon a sensitive nerve or something?" Ross sneers mockingly, shrugging his shoulders as if to dismiss Endeavor's anger, "Alas, what can I expect from a petulant child in a man's body throwing a temper tantrum?" Endeavor's face grows red as his flames flare up as he roars, charging at Ross.....who simply sidesteps and sticks a foot out, tripping the Flame Hero and quickly getting out of arm range. Endeavor climbs to his feet sweating, beet red with fury and his fire beginning to tinge with a hint of blue.

"You villain.....no, you  _vermin_ , daring to humiliate me in front of all these people." Endeavor hisses, and Ross cocks an eyebrow. This is a performance. Something to garner sympathy for the dumpster fire man, "You'll pay for this, I swear!" It's yet another reckless charge towards Ross, who sighs as he readies himself to dodge once more. For the Number 2 Hero, he was really expecting more than just glorified flailing. This time, however, when Ross dodges, Endeavor grins viciously, and suddenly swings arounf with his right arm. His right arm headed right for Ross' face.

Istinctively, Ross' hands move to deflect the fist, and  _it_ flares up.

A soft dark purple glow surrounds his hands and gives them the boost in strength he needs, deflecting the mighty punch, right before Ross' leg whips out and smashes a foot against Endeavor's already dislocated nose, making his scream in agony as the bone cracks. The Flame Hero's eyes are wide with fury as he stares at Ross' hands, and Ross tsks.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

"Hey Endeavor," Ross says softly, his 'Quirk'.....no, his _Semblance_ bubbling up to the surface as anti-light stands ready to form, "Do you know what Aura is?"

* * *

 

Endeavor gasps in exhaustion as he cradles his fractured nose, trying not to breath through it for fear of sending more pain throughout his face. Globules of snot and blood leak from his burning (in the very very bad way) nose as sweat evaporates the moment it forms on his body. His muscles are aching from repeated blows to vital points and exhaustion settling in, and his once proud and resolute form sags under the accumulated pain and tiredness weighing on his shoulders like an increasingly heavy boulder. Has it always been this hot today?

"Aura?" Endeavor says (a tiny bit weakly. All the shouting and roaring is admittedly taking a toll on his vocal chords), glaring at the soft glow around Avidya's hands. Dark purple, and seething with an unknown energy. Aura is certainly one way to describe it. But still, a second Quirk?! One she's hidden from the world for so long? Inconceivable. Especially considering how this 'Aura' was in no way related to Avidya's ~~anti-light~~ shadow field creation.

"Actually, nah, there's no way you'd know what this is. Now let's get this over with, I got places to be, groceries to buy, the usual." Avidya drawls, bouncging about in an odd dance move. That fact, however, is squashed in the irrational anger that blooms in his mind, sending his teeth gnashing against each other. First this mere villain insults him and his life's work, then humiliates him in front of the world, and now she's dismissing him like he's a mere child?!

"RaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Endeavor howls, ignoring the flaring pain in his throat as he  swings blindly at Avidya. It doesn't matter what happens. It doesn't matter if he makes himself seem like a fool in front of the world. All that matters is finally bringing low this damn nuisance in front of him, no matter what the cost. In response, Avidya only begins to dance around more.

And then she  _moves_.

Fire he throws at her in predictably nullified, but Avisya displays a certain fluidity she didn't show before. She weaves around and under blows like water, her fists smacking against his vital spots with what feels like more force. A swipe from his right hands results in a high bent knee kick that hammers against his jaw and rattles his brain around, his punches are subsequently redirected with vicious cross counters, a peculiar combination of a cartwheel and walking backwards snaps against Endeavor's chin as Avidya backs up, and countless other bizarre moves and attacks that Endeavor  _just. Cannot. READ!_

The finishing blow, however, from the most basic of combinations. Endeavor is slumping, so close to falling over unconscious from all the exhaustion on him. On Avidya's side, she's beginning to show signs of sweating even as she dances in a triangular motion relentlessly. Desperate to redeem himself even minutely, Endeavor pulls off one last charge to get closer and try to grapple Avidya into submission.

The kick comes out of nowhere. One moment Avidya is dancing about, goading Endeavor and the next, there's a dainty foot slammed against his solar plexus and forcibly pushing his diaphragm. Endeavor staggers forward and gasps as his body reels, trying to regain his breath while his lungs feels like they're convulsing. There's a hand grabbing the collar of his costume and another on his lowered elbow. And then Avidya tugs.

Were he not exhausted, or any less tired than that moment, he would have stood firm. He would have been only minutely affected, and Avidya would have had the tables turned on her. She would have lost.

Instead, Endeavor's feet shift, before completely leaving the ground as Avidya whirls him towards the floor. There's only a single moment of realization before Endeavor slams face first into the concrete, holding back a scream of agony as his face, his fractured fucking nose mashes against the floor. Before he can get up, there's the soft feeling of someone sitting on his back. A foot steps on Endeavor's right wrist while a finger hooks the very end of Endeavor's left sleeve and yanks it up, his arm following the cloth.

He's lost.

Endeavor has lost.

"I'm sad." Avidya laments, "I'm so, so sad. Is this what your Number 2 Hero measures up to? How pitiful." Endeavor snarls a muffled response, but the ground obstructing his mouth makes it hard to hear him.

Because of how utterly exhausted he is, Endeavor is pinned under the full weight of Avidya's body, the worthless wench's bottom pressed against smack dab in the middle of his back, with one foot stepping on his right wrist, a finger lazily hooked into the sleeve of his right arm, and an utterly bored expression on her face. Every time Endeavor tries to get up, the foot on his right wrist presses down, and her finger tugs, forcing his arm backwards and threatening to dislocate it, despite how little force she puts into it. He can't get up alone. Avidya's Quirk covers what flames can reach her, rendering his Quirk useless. He, the Number 2 Hero, is rendered essentially Quirkless and powerless under the mind and prowess of Avidya.

Time passes. One second. Two. Endeavor can only wait out the full ten seconds before, out of the corner of his eyes, Midnight shakily raises her whip to the massive crowd of stunned silent citizens, and the cameras glaring down at him immobile form. Both he and Avidya know what comes next, and that only makes Endeavor's heart sink even more.

"T-The Number 2 Hero, Endeavor i-i-is incapacitated," Midnight says shakily, her whip trembling in her grip as she cracks it down, "The winner.....The winner is the Librarian. No....the winner is Avidya." Like the tolling of a funeral bell, the words resonate through the silent air. It is as if the world stood still in shock, as Avidya rises from Endeavor's body, walking off as he lies there, gritting his teeth and trying, just trying, to lift himself up.

When Endeavior finally manages to roll over onto his back, his body aching and his nose starting to clog up with blood, he sees Avidya watching him, shaking her head in pity while she wipes her forehead off. Not once did Endeavor ever actually hit her. "Pathetic." She says, before fully turning around and walking away. The speakers blare to life.

"A-As per agreement to negotiations with..... _Avidya_ ," Present Mic says with a dead tone in his voice, Avidya i-is allowed temporary sanctuary in the stadium, which lasts only until they leave the stadium grounds the first time. D-D-During this time, no police or Pro Hero may arrest or impede them, under the condition that Avidya does not violate the law within stadium grounds." The speakers shut down, and Endeavor can do nothing but watch Avidya walk away as medics rush to his side.

* * *

 

Izuku's waiting for Ross at the arena entrance as the villain keeps up the facade of being almost completely unaffected.....and then as soon as he was definitely out of sight, he sagged against his boyfriend, grumbling in annoyance as Izuku chuckled and hugged him, "Endeavor is a stupid bastard who should have stayed down earlier..." He whined, sulking, "Now my hair's all sweaty and ruined...."

"That's what you get for fighting the Number 2 Hero, Rocchi." Izuku replied, stroking his hair and ew, he was going to have to shower as soon as he got back to the bar. Ross wearily looked around Izuku's side and, would you look at that? Most of his classmates were glaring at him, watching him cautiously, or......watching him with awe? Wait, why was Endeavor's kid looking at him like he was the second coming of Jesus? His attention was snapped back to Izuku as the greenette asked sternly, "What were you thinking, fighting Endeavior? He could have hurt you, badly."

"I was thinking...." He trailed off, mumbling the rest of his sentence into Izuku's chest as he gave Izuku a sad puppy face. At the narrowed look Ross received, he pouted and blushed, totally not looking like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, "I was thinking about how much of an asshole he was and how cathartic it would have been to humiliate him." He blushed and just barely stopped from hiding his face.

"....Tsk. Alright, I kinda get where you're coming from, Rocchi. I wanted to do the same, considering how much of a jerk he was...." Zu-kun murmurs, hugging Ross as Ross huddles into his chest. Then his hug turns ironclad and Ross freezes, "Buuuuut you still beat up a high-ranking Hero in front of the world, literally. I still need to punish you for this, soooo....no headpats for a week." Ross gasped and looked at Zu-kun despately.

"Zu-kun, noooooo. I need those headpats. I need theeeeeeem."

"You reap what you sow, Rocchi." Annoyingly, Zu-kun doesn't pat his head. He's been betrayed. He'll die without his daily dose of headpats now!

"How the fuck is he the Librarian?" Ross pokes his head out from aside Izuku's chest again, where one of Izuku's classmates in crouched in the floor, looking like she's going to have a god damn panic attack. Hey, actually, looking at her earphone jack shaped earlobes, wasn't she the one who probably found out he was the one responsible for the library incident, "Ooooooh my fucking god, I've wasted a month chasing after this villain, and the Librarian's just some kid our age." The spiky redhead guy just awkwardly pats her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hey." She looks up, and he angrily points a finger at her, "That is a stupid alias the police gave me for some dumb reason. I'm Avidya now. Avidya." He scowls at her. Yes, scowls. It's not a pout whatsoever, he swears. He is fierce! He is a villain!

"That's the cutest pout I've seen ever, bro." Kaminari said aloud, and immediately Ross wilted. Wasn't he supposed to be this fearsome villain because of what he did?! Now he felt cheated. There's a smacking sound and the blonde hisses at the pink-skinned girl while rubbing his side, "What? I'm not going to lie, that pout was photogenic kitten-level cute, okay?"

"I know, but compliment them afterwards!"

"Gaaaaaah, I want to take more pictures of this super cute stuff, but I don't know how to feel about Dubh-san being a villain....." Uraraka whined, holding her face in her hands. Ross blushed and just hid his face a little more behind Izuku's chest. Jesus Christ, this was like an emotional rollercoaster for him. In response, Uraraka just pointed, "See? See?! This is adorable! How does someone so beautiful become such a notorious villain?!"

"There there, Chako-chan." Asui replied, patting her back.

"W-Well, nonetheless Dubh is still a villain," Yaoyorozu said, crossing her arms and glaring at him in betrayal. She must have been angry over his withholding information of his status as a villain, which was  _completely sensible_ given today's society, "Though I don't want to seem biased, associating with Dubh after he was outted will surely paint a target on our backs."

"I'm fine with that," Izuku replied, and everyone's head,  _his included_ , snaps to look at Izuku as the greenette lifted Ross up slightly by his butt, which Ross took the chance to grind against Izuku's rugged palms, and continued speaking, "We're training to become Pro Heroes in the future. Targets have already been painted on our backs by any villains out there. Or is it that everyone forgot the USJ happened?" At that, they flinched and looked away.

"No, she's right, Zu-kun." Before Izuku could say a word, Ross leaned up and kissed him on the lips, ignoring the gasps and frantic camera clicks (Uraraka probably gave in) as he made out with his lover. When he pulled away, Izuku was blushing heavily as Ross grinned mischievously, " The media would tear you apart if they found out we were dating. Though, they probably might know, but let's keep it to more....private activities, okay?~" Izuku gulped and nodded, his eyes widening when Ross reached up and slipped his sunglasses off, looking Izuku in the eyes, "And never forget, I'll always love you, Zu-kun~"

"Okay, now that's just unfair....." Ross perked up, and saw the entire class staring at his eyes. Oh yeah, he hadn't taken off his sunglasses almost the entire day today, but it was juuuuust dark enough for Ross to bare with it. The person who had spoke was Sero, who groaned as he rubbed his face, "Midoriya, how the hell did you manage to hook up with such an exotic beauty, man? Save some of the luck for us. Next you'll be telling us Dubh can cook, sing, and dance too."

The two of them looked away, whistling nervously. Karaoke bars were fun and Ross liked singing, okay? Sero's groaning grew more exasperated as he covered his face. Most of the male majority seemed to share the same sentiments as him. 

"How is this guy the perfect housewife?"

"Can he sew and garden too?"

"Damn Midoriya, hooking up with the cutest guy I've ever seen...."

"....I can dig it."

Ross' face grew redder with their muttering, and he hid his face in Izuku's neck, embarrassed. His actions prompted squees from the girls, before some of them realized what they were doing and slapped their hands over their mouths. 

"I, I should probably go soon." Ross mumbled, poking his head up, "Can you let me down, Zu-kun?" After a few more rough gropes, which almost made Ross moan, Izuku set him down, and he smiled sadly at them, "sorry I deceived all of you. I, uh....I guess I was afraid someone would rat me out, which, trust me, is very sensible nowadays." At that, he shot an unimpressed glare at Jirou, who only cleared her throat and looked away, "Look, I, uh....if I ever get caught or something, I'll make sure to cook you all some food as an apology?"

"How do you know you won't be sent straight to Tartarus?" Ojirou asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Contingency plan."

"What?"

Ross coughed, looking away hurriedly, "You don't wanna know. A-Anyways, yeah, I'll definitely make some things for you to eat in the future if I get caught. Maybe I should add whatever I make to my recipe list...." Sato's head perked up and he stared at Ross intently.

"Recipe list?" He said, his eyes gleaming. Ross shivered. He was a villain, sure, but something about those eyes were fucking  _unnatural_. He gulped and nodded, and Sato grinned menacingly, "I want to see those recipes if you get caught." He shivered, and everyone looked at him worriedly, "What? I'm pretty much the only guy in the class who cooks as a hobby. It'd be nice to cross-reference recipes with someone, status as a villain be damned."

"True, but please don't scare my boyfriend," Zu-kun said,almost patting Ross' head. Almost. So close, dammit! "I'll see you soon, Rocchi. Stay safe." He leaned in and kissed Ross' cheek, before whispering in his ear, "Don't think no headpats is the only punishment you're getting, okay?~" Ross gulped and nodded, blushing. AS he walked past the class, who parted to let him through, he noticed Jirou blushing madly. Super-sensitive hearing, huh? No wonder she found out his identity.

When he turns a corner, dialing a number that alerts Kurogiri to warp him back to the bar, he tries to ignore how Kaminari's voice pipes up as he says, "Midoriya, dude, your boyfriend is the cutest, most tame villain ever, man."

* * *

 

The day offs were unexpected, but welcomed from the student body, who're run ragged and exhausted from the Festival. The threat of yet another villain infiltrating the campus hangs over most of them, and U.A. scrabbles to hold the media back as they spin a story on how they managed to find the newly-christened Avidya and negotiate when the villain almost flew off the handle. The fact that it was the reverse situation must never be known.

But to Shouto Todoroki, who's currently sitting and chatting with the mother he'd been too afraid to visit for the last decade, none of that really mattered as they talked about.......stuff. Normal, teenager stuff (or at else, as normal as a traumatized superpowered teenager could do), like Quirks and how their lives have been and....just stuff, really. And then the conversation took a turn for the more embarrassing.

"And Nurse Niwari saw one of the hospital patients kissing a boy his age while recovering from a leg fracture," Mom gossiped to him as they sat, eating a light, hearty meal of tomato soup and Swiss grilled cheese. Mom was apparently a favorite of the hospital nowadays, and the chefs went out of their way to provide a variety of comfort foods, both foreign and local, for her to try, "Yeah, he had had a crush on the boy for a while now, but was too nervous to ask him out. His crush finally confessed, and they're scheduled to go on a date as soon as he's out of the hospital."

"That does sound nice...." Shouto muttered as he munched on the sandwich, his mind drifting away to imagine what it would be like to ask Midoriya on a date. Or maybe Dubh. But they were together already, he wasn't sure if him asking them out on a date was.......yeah, it was definitely a bad idea. Unfortunately, he didn't notice Mom's eyes gleam until it was far too late.

"Speaking of crushes...." She drawled, and Shouto shivered, viciously stomping out the sudden urge to  _run like hell_ , "Do you have any crushes, Shouto? Anyone you think to imagine dating and what not?" He immediately looked away as images of both Midoriya and Dubh surfaced in his mind. Mom's eyes widened, and she clapped her hands joyously, "Oooh, my son's got a crush!~ Who is it, Shou-chan? Please, you can tell me!"

"I-I-It's nobody important," Shouto stammered, before he frantically tried to change the topic, "S-So did you watch the tournament yesterday?"

"Is it someone from the tournament?" Mom completely shut down his attempts to change the subject, a manic gleam in her eyes at the prospect of matchmaking for her son. Shouto wilted when he saw that she wasn't going to budge on the conversation at hand. "Is it Bakugou? No, he seems too volatile. That and I'd deal with him myself if he hurt you. Oh, maybe it was that Yaoyorozu girl? Or perhaps you're into someone in Class 1-B?" The more she spoke, the more Shouto could see her formulating plans to hook him up with someone else. He decided then and there to just tell her, lest something go horribly wrong.

"I, I might.....actually have, two crushes?" Shouto said meekly, a tiny blush on his face. Immediately, he reeled back as Mom shoved her face forwards, looking intensely into his eyes. She was practically vibrating in place, eyes wide and sparkling and oh god, when had he forgotten that Mom was a matchmaker and dating coach before she was hospitalized?

"Two crushes?! I need details, Shou-chan! Details!!" Mom demanded, her eyes wide and pleading for information. Shouto's blush may have grown a tad bigger as he stammered, trying to find the right words to describe them. Why did it have to turn to crushes, of all things?!

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Shouto turned to see a nurse standing at the doorway looking apologetic, "Miss Todoroki? Time's up, ma'am. We have to escort your son off the premises now. I'm sorry." Mom wilted, but hugged Shouto tightly.

"I love you, Shouto. I'm sorry for what I did back then." Slowly, painfully slowly, Shouto reached up and hugged Mom back, trying to push back the tears threatening to run over his eyes. When they finally pulled away, she smiled, "Take care of yourself, honey. And.....at least one little tidbit of information? Pleeeease?" Shouto sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"W-Well, all I can say about them is that they're really, really...."

* * *

 

".....sweet." Izuku tried to reassure Mom yet again as she fretted over him, Izuku having come home to Mom red-eyed and worried out of her mind. She had immediately hugged him protectively while crying, and Izuku immediately hugged her back in confusion. Said confusion changed into realization and embarrassment when she starts babbling about Rocchi, "Mom, really. It's fine, Rocchi would never hurt me, he's the sweetest guy ever."

"Oh, Izuku, baby, I know but it's just..." Mom trailed off, looking downtrodden as she pulled away, looking into his eyes, "When I watched Dubh-san walk onto that stage and beat Endeavor seven different shades of black and blue, my mind immediately thought of the times he'd spent with you. All those times together, and.....and I just couldn't think of how many times he could have hurt you and it just scared me so much..."

"I....I'm sorry about withholding it from you, Mom. I was just....scared that if information got out about Rocchi being a villain, he'd get locked up faster than someone saying 'All Might'! And I.....I didn't want to lose him." Izuku looked down guiltily, rubbing the back of his head. Mom just looked up with sad eyes, and he could slightly feel his internal resolve crumble. Just a teensy bit.

"After all the time you spent with your....boyfriend, I'm very certain that he never would have hurt you, honey. You really could have told me." Then she furrowed her brows in thought, "Still, I never knew Dubh-san was a boy. Even after having met him while he trained you for the Festival, he was so feminine and girl-like that I.....automatically leapt to his gender being female."

"Yeah, he....he used to have a bit of a complex about it, but recently he's started to crossdress after I...." He blushed and hid his face, but completely crumbled when he caught Mom giving him the Look, "When I told him he looked cute....in a dress." His blush grew even more as Mom processed the information for a few seconds.

"....Was this during or before he decided to train you for the Festival?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes sharpening. Izuku groaned softly. Being friends with a fashion designer and a fashion model had really rubbed off of the prominent lawyer, and now Mom was almost as much of a fashionista as Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru. "What're his bodily proportions? How tall is he, in inches? What's his frame like?"

"Mooooooom, please don't turn my boyfriend into a model. He's allergic to makeup." Mom looked at him incredulously, "I'm not kidding. We went to a makeup sample booth at the mall once, and when Rocchi tried some makeup on, hives grew on his face. They went away after he washed his face but it was.....it was an experience neither of us would like to go through again."

"Honey, don't worry~ With how pretty he is, we probably won't need makeup for him. I think Masaru's been wanting to make a new silk dress with what he got recently, but Mitsuki isn't willing to try silk on, and he doesn't have enough for any of the taller models. Your boyfriend's the perfect size for what material he has left!"

"Mooooooom...."

"Oh,baby, just think of it like this! Maybe one day you and Dubh-san can go on a date with that beautiful silk dress!" Mom seemed so enthusiastic about it, as opposed to his blushing self while she continued, "You could have a nice romantic dinner or a calming walk along the shore, and when you come home, you can have some fun stripping Dubh-san and making love to him!~" Mom clapped her hands together as his face felt like it had burst into flame.

"M-M-M-Mom, why would you think we do t-those things?!" In response, Mom just tittered as she raised a hand to her mouth, her eyes gleaming with knowledge Izuku probably didn't want to know.

"The walls are very thin, Izuku, and you were very loud." Izuku's face just reddened more as he pushed his face into his hands and whined loudly, "Oh don't worry, honey, I think your bed can support a threesome if you're into that sort of thing. Speaking of, is there anyone else you're into?" Don't give it away don't give it away don't give it away, "Oh, there is someone? Who is it? Is it Katsuki? That nice Uraraka girl? Maybe it's the Todoroki boy you fought?" He must have flinched or something to give it away when Mom mentioned Todoroki because she gasped, "Oh honey! My precious little boy, growing up to be such a casanova! Tell me more about this Todoroki boy!"

Izuku just pushed his face deeper into his hands and....

* * *

 

.....whined loudly, sulking as Kurogiri slid a glass of orange juice instead of literally any of the spirits displayed on the shelf. Ross grumbled unhappily as he took the fruit juice and sipped as he pouted, looking around the bar.

"But why can't I try some of the whiskey?" He whined, reaching out dramatically towards a very nicely-aged bottle of Jameson at the very top before Kurogiri slapped his hand away and returned to cleaning a recently used martini glass, leaving Ross to whine sadly again and slump against the counter, "Kurogiri, come on. I'm a villain just like you, does the law about underage drinking really matter here?" In truth, he had just been really curious and asked for a small glass, but Kurogiri's dead glare told him exactly what the bartender's answer was. The fact that he couldn't even tell Kurogiri about his Aura sucked, because then he'd be considered crazy and tossed in the loony bin.

"Be that as it may, Dubh-san, even I have personal qualms against feeding alcoholic beverages to underage children. In other words, no whiskey for you." Kurogiri replied, continuing to clean the glass before setting it down and glaring at Ross, "And that's not even beginning to consider the fact that you fought and defeated Endeavor on international, live television! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking about how much of a douchebag he was and how cathartic it would be to beat the living shit out of him," Ross immediately replies, definitely NOT pouting. Kurogiri shoots him a disbelieving glare, waiting for the real explanation, and Ross looked away embarrassedly, "I.....might have gotten ratted out by one of the students, and I had to blackmail them into this, okay?"

"What kind of blackmail needed Kurogiri to create a portal and risk getting arrested?" Shigaraki rasps at Ross, glaring at the crossdresser as he sipped his Dratini. Ross raises an eyebrow at the crusty little bitchwaffle before taking nice, long sip of his orange juice. Shigaraki bristles while waiting for an explanation, "Hurry up and tell me, asshole. You just decided to do a sudden sidequest line, even though I'm the party leader."

"Contingency plans, Shigaraki." Ross drawls, setting his glass down, "If we suddenly rampaged around the stadium, even if we were arrested, they'd be torn apart by the media for the third incident in a row where a bunch of villains got past their oh-so 'superior' defenses, and people would lose faith in, if not Heroes, the shcool where the fucking  _Symbol of Peace_ works, which would act as a catalyst to Heroes losing support. They knew that, and we.....negotiated some terms to a bare minimum," He snickers into his hand. Shigaraki had stopped drinking, and Kurogiri was frozen in the middle of cleaning the next shot glass as both of them stared at him.

"But.....How the fuck does that lead to fighting the Number Two  _Hero_?" Shigaraki couldn't help but sneer the word 'hero', almost disintegrating his martini glass. Ross grinned into his drink.

"The thing is, I wanted amnesty. Complete blank slate for my records. Naturally, they didn't want that. I decided that if I was going to stay a villain, might as well make myself a big name. So I played dumb, and managed to scrounge up temporary sanctuary if I beat a hero. Nezu provided the idea himself, after I played dumb for a bit. I didn't want to fight All Might, he thought he'd be clever crossing the Symbol of Peace off the list, and replaced it with Endeavor." Ross finished his orange juice, grinning mischievously, "I think he forgot that my power is a complete counter to Endeavor's Hellflame. That, plus I trained in MMA. He didn't." 

".....So you're telling me you  _manipulated_ the smartest being in Japan into doing what you wanted him to do, with him none the wiser?" Kurogiri whispers, shakily setting the still dirty glass down as he covers his face with a.....hand? Gas-mist....thing? Ross didn't know, "Dear Lord. No wonder Sensei wanted you as part of the League. Your potential terrifies me."

"I did see some pictures online of you cuddling with one of the  _Hero Course_ students, Dubh," Shigaraki mutters around his drink, finishing his Dratini and setting the glass down as he glares at Ross, "You planning on betraying us this early already?"

In response, Ross put his hand on his cheek, a small blush on his face, "He's really sweet. And kind. And super generous," He muses, giggling a little, "But no, I'm not going to betray the League. My boyfriend and I, we keep our domestic and career-oriented lives apart." He sighed dreamily, "And god, what a blessing that domestic life is. He's so good in bed..."

"Eugh. Don't understand you in terms of dating a Hero Course student. Next you'll be telling me you want to bang Endeavor's kid." Shigaraki replies. The thought of that....honestly makes Ross feel hot. Todoroki seemed pretty cute and somewhat naive (a tiny part of him wanted to corrupt Shouto. That part is swiftly kicked down and beaten into a meaty pulp), and the thought of actually dating or making love to him.....makes his face blush, "Holy shit, you really do want to bang Endeavor's kid! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"H-Hey, I am a very healthy young male teenager, and polyamory is very supported nowadays! Don't fucking judge me!" He squeaks, jabbing a finger at Shigaraki while blushing from his words. Suddenly, there a knock on the door, and Ross gets up, still with a red face, "O-Oh, that must be Giran with my new weapon! I better go get the door, and you better stop  _fucking laughing, you asshole!_ "

While Shigaraki keeps laughing at his embarrassment and Kurogiri shakes his head at their antics, Ross quickly hurries to the door with a beet red face and.....

* * *

 

.....slaps his hand on the whiteboard, where multiple details on the new bane of the police's PR lies. He's running a hand down his face when he speaks, "Alright people. This is what we know so far about Dubh Ross, also known as aliases 'The Librarian' and, more recently, 'Avidya'" Naomasa stares at the crowd of baggy-eyes grimacing police officers who's nights have been ruined doing paperwork for the sudden influx of the mysterious Librarian's identity. Naomasa knows how they feel. He was made the fucking head of this damn case. "Dubh is the instigator and mastermind behind the infamous Musutafu Library Incident, where the Musutafu Public Library was suddenly enshrouded in an intangible but impenetrable shroud of what looks to be pure shadow.

"Within that shroud, light and any source of light, no matter how big or how little light it emits, won't work. Cell phones, flashlights, hell, even radios with those little red lights at the top. As long as it makes light, it's spontaneously dead. This applies to natural sources of light and Quirk as well. Fire and visibl electricity are negated out of nowhere, and Quirks that create any sort of light no longer work. There was an experiment where a scientist brought a torch and stuck it into the shroud to see what would happen. When he brought the torch back out, the fire was gone. Not even smoke was drifting up from the burnt wood. For the sake of reference purposes, we are now referring to this Quirk as 'Anti-Light'. Any and all references to Dubh's Quirk will now use this name.

"With his Quirk out of the way, let's move on to his physical capabilities. Dubh is, above all else, a dirty and pragmatic fighter. He aims for vital points and weak spots, and is not above bending the rules for victory. Nezu's escribed his fighting style as an 'odd combination of bare-knuckle boxing, collar-and-elbow wrestling and capoeira'. In addition to this, Dubh has supposedly fine-tuned this combination into an efficient style meant for 'maximum power with minimum effort'." Naomasa slapped the whiteboard, jolting a few drowsy officers in the back awake, "Pay. Attention. Dubh is dangerous on a scale we do not know yet. For crying out loud, he beat  _Endeavor_.

"But he, like any villain before him, has his weaknesses. Dubh had very low physical power and stamina. Whatever punches he lands on you? You probably won't feel. He's a CQC specialist, so I want any and all long-range Quirk users on him and everyone to carry a gun on them for safety precautions. He'll try to end fights as soon as possible to conserve stamina. And his Quirk is overspecialized. It may erase any and all sources of light but  _that's the only thing it does_. So long as you have a non-light, fire, or electricity related Quirk, you should be fine. Don't take my word for it though. Knowing Dubh, he'll have a couple of aces up his sleeves to use in the future.

"Alright. I can patrols combing the wards for Dubh. Every street, every major shopping center, everything that isn't outright fucking martial law. Dubh is crafty, but his hair is recognizable in a crowd. Have people do extra patrols in Musutafu, and I want officers tailing the Midoriya family _covertly_. Covertly, got it? Dubh's very attached to Midoriya Izuku on a romantic level, so chances are he'll come back to visit his boyfriend. We've spoken to the Hero Public Safety Commission for their cooperation, but we're still waiting on a response. If they say yes, look forwards to working with Pro Heroes. Alright, meeting's over, get to work!" With that, the officers stand up and begin to file out of the room while Naomasa slumps into a chair and sighs.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Naomasa glances up, to see Sansa walking towards the detective with two steaming hot cups of coffee (Sweet ambrosia, come to daddy) and handing one to Naomasa while he plops down, nursing the other cup. "You seemed so damn focused on the conference today. Like you were willing to go through almost anything to bring Dubh in. As expected of the True Man, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm just....tired. And curious." Naomasa looks at the whiteboard, where a rare shot of Dubh's face is pinned at the top. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought it was a picture of a model or a social media influencer, "I can't keep wondering about just what made this guy turn to villainy. Just.....was there something, someone out there that broke him? It.....keeps me up at night."

"Yeah. Keeps more than a few people up." Sansa sipped his coffee, looking lost in thought, "But we'll have time to ask those questions later. In the future, I guess. Right now we need to bring Dubh in before more people can be hurt. At least he hasn't killed anybody...."

"I'll drink to that." Naomasa joked, lifting the cup in a cheers gesture before bringing it to his lips and sipping the dark black caffeine juice, sighing in delight as he.....

* * *

 

......slumped on his bed, wondering about how he had missed it all. Toshinori nibbles on the fruit salad he's made for himself while looking over the notes he'd collected for Dubh's profile. Toshinori sighed and pocketed his notepad, Nezu's words echoing in his mind as he shambled over to the remote, turning on the television and flipping through channels as he thought about what Nezu told him.

 _'It is not your fault, Yagi-san. If anything, it was my fault, for setting up the raffle in the first place. Please, do not beat yourself up over this, my friend.'_ Toshinori sighs and continues flipping through the channels, hoping to find something, anything, that'll take his mind off of the topic of Avidya today. Unfortunately, the universe decides that Dubh, or at least, a new villain utterly shitting on Endeavor, is the most important thing to the media.

"Eye witnesses state that Dubh was often sighted-" CLICK.

"The small-time restaurant owner Velluto Giordano has admitted to personally cooking for Dubh-" CLICK.

"In other news, Endeavor's ranking has plummeted into the depths of popularity hell following his defeat at the hands of Dubh Ross, also known as Avidya." Wait what? Toshinori's fnger paused in the middle of almost pressing the button yet again, his mouth dry as he watched a horned newscaster and his partner on the screen, the sneering face of his colleague displayed as well.

"Miyagi-san, the video of Endeavor's defeat has since gone viral, with hecklers and hyenas jumping at the chance to tear down the former Number Two Hero's reputation," Former? "Can you tell us what exactly this means for Endeavor and his agency in the foreseeable future?" Miyagi's partner, a harpy woman with platinum blonde hair asked with a somewhat carefree tone. In contrast, Miyagi, a stern man with a large bull horn on the left side of his forehead, stared on seriously before replying.

"Well, Chihiro-san. Ever since the video has been uploaded to HeroTube, Endeavor's popularity has practically been shot down into the thousands in terms of rankings. It is currently so low that the Hero Public Safety Commission has had to create a new rank for him. At this very moment, Endeavor is currently the Ranked No Hero." The studio burst into laughter, and even Miyagi chuckled as the image of Endeavor switched to that of a document detailing Endeavor's personal details, with his former Rank of 2 being crossed out and replaced with the simple word of 'NO'.

"I s-see," Chihiro chuckled, wiping a tear from her eyes, "Well, even with that one fact being provided to the public, it's very obvious that Endeavor will only be fighting an uphill battle from here on out. We wish the Ranked No Hero luck in his future.....endeavors." And like that, the studio burst into laughter yet again, "Tht-Thank you for joining us today o-o-on Musutafu 5 o' Clock News! Don't go away yet, our 6 o' Clock se-e-e-ection is up next, covering All Might's most recent escapades-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!1 TH-TH-THE LITERAL NO RANKED HERO! HAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

The commercials began soon after, Toshinori frozen in place. Slowly, he set the remote down, picked up the bowl of suddenly very appetizing fruit salad, and speared a piece of kiwi. He brought the kiwi slice to his mouth and.....

* * *

 

......straightened the papers on his desk, sighing as the rest of the others laughed. It was finally time for Daikaku to leave, so he sipped the rest of his water, grabbed his briefcase and stood, quietly leaving the room. He nodded to a fellow newscaster about to head in, "See you tomorrow, Ichinose-san. Ignore the others, they're still laughing about Endeavor's new rank."

"Ah. Got it." The two parted ways, and Daikaku got about.....four blocks. Four blocks away from his work building before his phone rang, and he sighed. Pulling out his cell and pressing the accept icon without checking who it was, he raised it to his ear.

"Who is this? I've had a real fucking stressful day, and I don't want whatever the hell you're selling." He snapped.

"Oh? My, Daikaku-san, I did not know that I had become a telemarketer now." A rich, oily voice drawled from the speakers. Immediately, Daikaku froze on his tracks, sweat pouring down his face as he felt blood drain from his head. As if ignorant or completely savoring his fear, the voice continued, "Then again, what I do could be considered to be that of a business. Tell me, Daikaku-san, how do you like your Quirk nowadays?"

"A-A-A-A-A-All for One, sir!" He hissed, trying to regain composure. He frantically looked around, then hurried to his car and ducked into it, "Wh-What are you doing, sir?! This line isn't secured! Someone or something could be recording us!" Fuuuuuck, there went his career and his family. He couldn't let anyone hurt his daughter! His sweet Atsuko, he had to keep her safe!

"Oh, do calm down, Daikaku-san. Fret not, an associate of mine is making sure this line is secured and stays that way. What I called you about is......I'm cashing that favor you owe me. For your Big Horn Quirk." Daikaku paled. He had been young and dumb, Quirkless and desperate to be accepted. So maybe he paid a shady looking man for a Quirk for a desperate last resort, but for it to actually happen......he was ecstatic. And then he learned that he only a single, simple favor to the man. The one who had gifted him his saving grace.

Daikaku wasn't dumb. Being a newscaster meant learning to manipulate perceptions verbally. Manipulating the hearts of the people to believe what they believe. May a villain was caused by the subtle and gentle machinations of the media, determining what was the norm nowadays, and just what was heroic or villainous. He may have forgotten about the favor owed, but he never forgot about the man. Never forgot about All for One.

"Th-Th-Th-The favor, sir?" Daikaku rasps. It was never good to be in the debt of a criminal. It was even worse to be in debt of the biggest crime lord in history. "Y-Yes, sir. I'm listening. What do you need done, sir?"

"Excellent! Thank you, my dear boy. You see, my protege, he is about to meet with a prominent villain in the hopes of recruitment and the like. They will meet in five to six days, and discuss their ideals and the like." All for One's voice turned into ichor and sludge, poisonous and toxic and oh so honeyed, "What I want for you is to simply cover whatever happens afterwards. No matter what happens, simply cover any events that occur as a result."

"Y-Yes sir. I understand, sir." He nods frantically, even though All for One probably couldn't see him. There is a rumbling laugh from the legendary Overlord of the Underworld.

"Good, good. I knew I could count on you, dear boy! Oh, and, uh......tell little Atsuko I wish her a wonderful sixteenth birthday, alright?" The phone goes dead, but Daikaku doesn't care. His face is pale white as he shakily brings the phone away from his face. His mouth is dry, and he's certain tears threaten to spill over his eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, his finger hovers over the call end button and.....

* * *

 

.......keeps chuckling, a hand coming to rest on his scarred face.A hand swirls the flute of red wine before he drinks it up to his lips and sighs. Despite not having a nose, owning about a dozen smell-related tracking Quirks allows him to truly take in the aroma of the aged red wine. Tilting the wine flute back, he sips the blood red nectar.

Exquisite.

"Sir. The samples you've ordered me to create are here." His good friend (and he truly meant it when he called the doctor a friend) 'Daruma Ujiko' walked into the room he currently resided in, going through a tablet of some sort. The doctor never used the real name they both knew, but a false name he'd truly grown attached to, probably because of the domestic life he'd led. "We currently have twenty Nomus prepared for Tomura's trails, and his first true debut in the world."

"Excellent. Thank you, my good doctor." All for One replies, sipping his wine yet again. Yes, he was truly glad that that blonde brickhead All Might had aimed for his face and not his organs. Loathe as he was to have lost his facial features, it was better than not being able to eat or drink luxurious foods. Maybe if he was ever arrested, he could gloat about it to his nemesis, "And what of the......higher-ups?"

"They've been progressing well, sir. With Proto-High End doing spectacularly in terms of development, and viable samples having been gathered for usage, we may be able to raise more Generals to our army. There are more shipments scheduled by Giran, and we have the results from the anti-All Might Nomu one of your moles managed to scrounge up from the police files, finally." All for One nodded. This was truly excellent. Things were looking up.

And then he noticed Doctor Ujiko looking extremely nervous, "Er, sir? Speaking of Proto-High End...." He trailed off. He didn't want to ask of a favor, but both of them knew what he wanted, what he was desperate for. In response, All for One only nodded grimly, prepared to fulfill a favor. It would never hurt to help an old friend in his time of need, right?

".....I'll do my best. I cannot guarantee anything, my friend, but I promise you, I will save him. No matter what." Ujiko nodded in relief, his frame shaking as he left, whispering 'that is enough. Thank you, friend.'. The echoing sound of the massive metal door slammed shut upon his exit, and All for One was left to sit in his lonesome room, and listen, and plot.

And he wouldn't have it any other way, he muses as he refills the wine flute.

* * *

 

Across the world, ripples are felt. The news of the Japan's Number Two Hero's defeat shock everyone. With the explosive debut of Avidya, the Internet is alight with conspiracy theories and posts that almost overshadow All Might's ever brilliant image. Some quake in fear, the thought of such a villain, so powerful and only now out of hiding, could bring low such a powerhouse making them paranoid, terrified. Others cheer in joy, those who have suffered from the collateral of Endeavor's actions, or the bulk of the underworld who celebrates the defeat of the biggest villain suppressor in Japan. Other are neutral. They do not care. They will not care. So long as they are uninvolved, they take no sides.

The smart ones?

They plot.

They begin to network. They call in favors and build contingency plans. They plot to recruit Avidya or prepare for scenarios where he invades their bases. They build safety rooms and the like, while also building pitches and ways to sway Avidya over. Some form last-ditch alliances. Other stand alone, confident in their strength. Their manpower and their Quirks.

But one thing is apparent to everyone. No matter what happens, a storm is coming with Avidya's debut. And nothing,  _nothing_ , will ever be the same.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ujiko Daruma warps back to his laboratory, trudging past the massive lab tubes that hold a specimen of his prized masterpieces in glowing life-sustaining liquid. He carefully steps over the wires and plugs needed to operate everything in sight, slumping into a chair as his two pet Nomu mindlessly hop into his lap, like dogs but......with exposed brains. And mutated. They do not bother him. Not anymore.

Slowly, as to not spill him or his Nomu out of the chair, the rail system drags him past hanging wires and metallic walls, until he arrives at his destination. He looks up at the massive, truly massive tube filled with glowing green enhancement fluid, dozens upon dozens of wires feeding the machine that kept the inhabitant inside alive.

"Soon," He whispers, looking within the tube. Tears threaten to spill out but he will not allow them too, "Soon you'll be alright. I promise."

The dull, near-lifeless eyes of his dying grandson only stare back. Silently. Judging.

Slowly, the rail system drags Ujiko Daruma away.

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**"Deku-kun, are you sure about this?" Uraraka asks worriedly. Behind her, the cautious eyes of his classmates watch Izuku as she looks at his whiteboard, "Not even counting how big this is, that's a massive seat of power you're aiming for. Are you really sure this is the best choice for your hero name?" Izuku smiles reassuredly. At least, he hopes it's reassuring.**

**"I know how big this is, Uraraka-san." Izuku replies, "But.....this feels right. This feels like someone I both have to, and want to do. I can't turn back now." Uraraka looks like she wants to say something, but when she looks into his eyes, she must see something in there, because she only nods ad walks back to her seat as he walks to the front, "My Hero name is going to be......"**

**He flips the whiteboard.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. Ross never had a Quirk. Never did and never will. After all.....people from Remnant don't have Quirks, you know?
> 
> Ross was never a native of Earth. He's from Remnant, and as such, has an Aura and Semblance, which in this case, can pass off as a dual Quirk. Hence,the confusion and misinformation everyone but him seems to be receiving. Poor bastards, I can see more paperwork for you in the horizon.
> 
> I made a tiny, miniscule, super small hint to Ross having an Aura during the earlier days of this fic. Back in Chapter 4, when Ross came to see Izuku on White Day, remember when he chucked that pencil at Souta? This was a small excerpt of when Ross retaliated:
> 
> "There's an odd, dark purple glow around his arm. Faint, but noticeable to those nearby, like him and Kacchan.
> 
> Behind Souta, buried in the ancient concrete wall of Aldera Middle School, stuck in a pocket of decaying inorganic matter, a simple pencil juts out, surrounded in the same faint purple glow, though nobody would have noticed."
> 
> If Ross' 'Quirk' was to create a field of anti-light, then what was the glow? It wasn't BNHA-related, and there was a reason the RWBY tag was there, you know.
> 
> This was Ross' Aura, stealthily enhancing a simple pencil and chucking it at Souta. It was possibly the only hint any of you ever got, and nobody ever noticed. Then again, I'm a secretive asshole, but still. I even hinted at this being important in later chapters before giving up.
> 
> Anyways, yeah! Endeavor literally had a new shitty rank created for how fucking bad his popularity is now, and the world (literally, international television, folks!) is reeling from Ross' debut. Avidya now carries imfamy on a near household name level, and his being part of the League means he'll eventually carry even more infamy to their name.
> 
> Buuuuut that's for future stuff. All I can really say if, from here on out, there may be some relaxation or filler chapters to translation into other arcs but.........shit's gonna get real.


	18. The Futility of One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ramifications of Ross Dubh's debut as Avidya, and just what it means for a villain to win.
> 
> ((In which society's pillars begin, ever so slightly, to crack and crumble.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a prequel for Ross! Come check it out [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090512)
> 
> Also, I'm taking ship names for TodoDekuRoss, pls. Thank you!~
> 
> Now, onto a more serious topic. As you all know, the COVID-19 pandemic is completely destroying the nation right now. Because of the information that the virus has originated from Wuhan's wet market, Asians within America face discrimination both in real life and online. Beyond the usual urges to take to care of yourself, wash your hands, yadda yadda yadda, please do not encourage discrimination and all the coronavirus a 'Chinese virus'.
> 
> Are we to call peanut butter a 'black invention' because a black man invented it? Shall we consider all Caucasians racists because the Caucasians that arrived on Plymouth Rock were horribly racist? Discrimination is a slippery slope of almost no return that may inevitably come back to harm you, so please. I implore you, do not jump on the bandwagon. Do not be racist, now more than ever. Thank you.
> 
> With that outta the way, enjoy the chapter!

Izuku didn't even need to step into the classroom to see that something was visibly wrong here. In fact, he was pretty sure that heading to school itself was an indicator of how bad everything had gone. There was gazes of recognition on the train, and some people congratulate Izuku on winning the Festival. They ask for autyographs and pictures, and Izuku physically blushes at all the praise. However, some of those gazes hold contempt. Anger and hatred, or just plain disgust. Izuku is partially unsure of what they're angry about, until he manages to catch a glimpse of somebody's phone screen.

In it, the news depict a picture of him and Ross. Hugging. Who the hell decided to peek in on them hugging, they'd only ever done that out of the media's eyes! How the hell did someone even get pictures to leak to the media?! He's fortunately yanked out of his thoughts when the train dings, and the speaker announces that he's at his stop. After giving a few more handshakes and accepting some more praise, Izuku quickly hurries out of the train station and heads to the U.A. campus.

The short walk onto campus, and even inside the campus itself, had whispers and wary glances following Izuku the entire time. Sure, he had caught Iida running in a poncho and customized rain boots, who had greeted Izuku with what should have been a reassuring rebuttal about Izuku worrying about his family. Should have, because even then, there was a barely-hidden unbridled fire of pure rage in his eyes.

The murmurs and wary stares put Izuku on edge, but it wasn't like he could really do anything about it. It made him wary, sure, but then again this would be bound to happen. Even All Might had a few false scandals tacked to him name, as unfortunate as it was. When he opened the door to the classroom, eightteen pairs of eyes snapped to his form, and Izuku looked back.

"......Where's Mineta?" Izuku asked, looking around. The purple-haired mini-pervert was gone, and in his place sat Izuku's first opponent from the tournament, Shinsou Hitoshi. The insomniac-looking General Education student looked equally surprised to see Izuku, or......well, anyone, really. That, plus he seemed....out of place. Izuku made a mental note to maybe chat with Shinsou later, get to know him.

"Mineta decided to drop out." Yaoyorozu blantantly said, crossing her arms in a 'good riddance' gesture, "Apparently, your boyfriend managed to scare him so much he decided the Hero Course wasn't worth it for him. He's probably harassing some other female students somewhere, sadly, but I, for one, am happy that he's gone. Please tell Dubh-san thank you." To his surprise, the other girls nodded firmly. Even Jirou.

"I, I will, I guess." Internally he wilted. Just the knowledge of Ross being his boyfriend scared a Hero Course student away? Now he was a bit sad that the stigma against villains was just so strong nowadays. Apparently his thoughts showed, because Uraraka immediately walked over as if to try to comfort him. There was a subtle tenseness to her form, but it bled away the closer she got to him.

"Don't worry about Dubh-san being your boyfriend, Deku-kun," She said in a placating manner, smiling. Her hand came up to rub the back of her neck as she sweatdropped, "Wow, it really does feel weird calling him a boy......but really, don't worry about it. Some of us got......somewhat used to him back during the Festival, so it's only shell shock for us. But for everyone else........." She trailed off as she looked at Iida. There was a worried look in her eyes, and when Izuku looked at him, he could see why.

Iida was tense and brimming with pure rage. Despite his cool and apathetic front, anyone who looked closely could see the hatred, and a temper so frayed it was a wonder Iida hadn't snapped yet. His fists were tightly clenched in fury, and he stared across the room with a thousand-yard stare. Nobody mentioned it because they either didn't notice or didn't want to speak about it.

"I'm worried about Iida-san, Deku. Maybe we should talk to him later?" Uraraka whispered, giving Iida another concerned glance out of the corner of her eye. Before Izuku could answer, though, the bell rang and everyone began to scurry to their seats. Unable to really say anything, Izuku just nodded once before hurrying to his own seat, sitting down just as Aizawa-sensei entered the door.

"Mornin', everyone." Aizawa drawled, rubbing his eyes. Izuku blinked at the fact that Aizawa-sensei wasn't, you know,  _covered in bandages for the first time in three days._ Evidently, everyone else noticed it judging by the questions and cries of disbelief about his state of health, "Don't worry about me. Recovery Girl's treatment was especially excessive this time around. Instead, worry about yourselves. We've got a special Hero Informatics Class today, one where we'll have a few special guests coming in to supervise."

"A special Hero Informatics class?!"

"Don't tell me we're getting a pop quiz on the Hero's Law. I didn't have a chance to review that stuff yet...."

"Please don't tell me we're getting a test so early after the break....."

"Everyone, stop talking. This isn't that kind of class. On the other hand, Kaminari. You're staying after school for Hero Informatics tutoring. This is non-negotiable." Kmainari just wailed sadly when Aizawa-sensei glared at him, "Instead, this is going to be a more.....important class. Today, all of you are going to come up with your very own hero names."

There's silence. Everyone is stuck processing the information Aizawa-sensei just provided them.

And then the room erupts into cheering, classmates whooping as Izuku joins in. Hero names! He's been wanting to come up with a good alias ever since he saw that video of All Might saving a hundred people! So far he had Small Might, All Might Jr., Mighty.....Man......All Might the.....Second......Actually, most of his hero names were based off of All Might. And All Might told him to make himself stand out. He couldn't become the next Symbol of Peace if he didn't make himself stand out! Wait a minute.....Symbol, huh?

He's yanked out of his thoughts when Aizawa-sensei clears his throat, "Before that, we still have the draft picks that the heroes sent you all. They've based it off of just who they think is ready to join the field now. But don't forget, this is only for as long as they're interested in you and your future as a Pro Hero. Interest can wane, and the Heroes can still revoke their offers. I'll put them on the board, so pay attention." He took some chalk and began to write out the various people who had gotten draft offers, eventually pulling away to reveal the numbers. Izuku scanned the board for his name.

**Todoroki: 4,123**

**Bakugou: 3,784**

**Midoriya: 2,501**

**Tokoyami: 365**

**Iida: 352**

**Kaminari: 300**

**Yaoyorozu: 274**

**Kirishima: 244**

**Uraraka: 108**

**Ashido: 85**

**Jirou: 52**

**Sero: 32**

**Shinsou: 20**

"Usually there's more of a spread, but the top three fighters  stole most of the offers. In addition to that, the addition of our new student, Shinsou Hitoshi, has imbalanced the scales by just a little. Give Shinsou a hand, everyone." There was cheering and whoops of joy, as Shinsou looked shocked that he had gotten even ten offers. Hell, with the public knowledge of Izuku's relationship with Rocchi, he was surprised people were willing to give Izuku any offers. "However, whether or not you've gotten any offers, you will all work alongside Pro Heroes for a week as training. Those who didn't receive offers will be assigned a Pro Hero that fits them the most, but you still need to come up with Hero aliases. But pick something appropriate, or else-"

"You'll know true hell!" I familiar voice called out. Izuku's head whipped around, and he gawked at the appearance of Midnight, as well as a plethora of other Heroes. Half of the Hero faculty was here, and Izuku spotted All Might watching him with.....sad eyes? Nezu hadn't been in the group, however, "The other half of the Hero faculty is currently with Class 1-B to judge their Hero aliases, but really! Pick something appropriate. Back in my own freshmen year, a kid picked 'Drunken Monken' as his hero name and he's long since retired from the scene. Poor idiot...."

"Do not forget, young zygotes! The name you pick now will inevitably become the name that the world will know you by. Many a Pro have ended up picking a name they regret, which is why we are here to judge the sensibility of the names you choose!" All Might laughed raucously, "But first, you must ask yourself, 'What will be my future? What will I shape myself into in the end?' That question is essential to your name!"

"The answer you find yourself, the result you desire your future selves to become. Your name must reflect those answers. Choose quickly but choose wisely, because a Hero won't always have time to take when making an important decision. Plus Ultra." With that, Aizawa-sensei wormed his way into the sleeping bag, and the classroom went quiet. Mutters and quiet chatter were still here and there, but the other heroes occasionally walked around and helped his classmates come up with ideas. All Might slowly walked over to Izuku.

"All Might-sensei, I-"

"Young Midoriya, I-"

The two paused, and looked down blushing. All Might eventually cleared his throat and said, "You.....You should go first, Midoriya."

"Th-Thank you. Um, I'm.....sorry for withholding the information about Rocchi's status as a villain from you, All Might-sensei. I was just....afraid, that something bad would happen, and we'd be separated. And knowing how society feels about villains, I didn't want him to end up in Tartarus...." Izuku looked down more as he spoke, regret tinging his every word. All Might sighed, and patted his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Young Midoriya. You were in love with him, and he with you. Of course you two would try to protect each other!" All Might grinned brightly, "I will not hold it against you two. Rather, I came here to talk about your draft offers. You see, one of those draft offers was from...." All Might trailed off, looking away, "W-w-Well, it was from my old mentor, Gran Torino."

"Gran Torino? I've never heard of them." All Might sweatdropped, shivering. Wait, why was he doing that? Was he afraid?

"Y-You would not have heard of him. He's a retired hero who only got his license back for a year. He used to teach here and he.....he was my personal mentor." All Might's personal mentor?! Izuku was so excited by the prospect of training under his personal idol's mentor, he almost didn't notice All Might's knees shaking in terror. Almost, "Oh god, the boots. The boots, they're everywhere. Stop shaking, knees. You're fearless. You're the Symbol of.....Oh jeez, not the boots...."

"A-all Might, are you-"

"I'M FINE! Er, uh, I mean, I'm fine, Young Midoriya. No need to worry about me!" All Might tried, and failed, to reassure Izuku, "A-anyways, Gran Torino's been wanting to help with the search for.....eh, you-know-what, for a while now. He really wants to meet with you and hopes you'll accept his offer is all. That's all I wanted to tell you. Now, would you like some help with your Hero alias?"

"Oh, uh, sure! Th-Thanks, All Might-sensei." Izuku smiled gratefully at All Might, and the Symbol of Peace smiled back. He gave Izuku some essential tips and a few hints to what exactly to use as his epithet. When he walked away, Izuku immediately looked at his blank whiteboard and slightly smiled. It may have been a massive burden on Izuku, and a little controversial, but he definitely wanted to use it.

Fifteen minutes of thinking and reluctant writing later, everyone was.....somewhat prepared. Some of the faculty wore despondent expressions as they looked at choice students, while others seemed relived. A little proud, even. Still, the pressure of picking a permanent hero alias to go by was constantly wearing on everyone's shoulders. The tension of whoever would go first was weighing down on them.

Then Aoyama abruptly stood up, beaming happily, "I'll go first then." He walked towards the front of the classroom, and Izuku swore he could hear Snipe and Ectoplasm whimper in unison. Facing everyone else, he flipped the whiteboard and his smile grew wider. Izuku's face fell, and he felt the urge to whimper as well. "My Hero Name will be the Shining Hero: I Cannot Stop Twinkling!"

He's pretty sure Kacchan burst into laughter at the name. There's looks of stress and sorrow as Aoyama kept grinning, even while Midnight and he chatted over how to shorten it while keeping the same message across. There were stressed murmurs before Ashido took the front, beaming as she flipped her whiteboard.

"I'm gonna be the Acidic Hero: Aqua Regia!" She announced, and everyone sighed as Midnight cracked her whip, announcing that it was perfect. Ashido's Hero name had lightened the mood so they didn't have to stress so much over the thought of having a name they would need to change. Izuku looked down at his own whiteboard, and secretly hoped everyone else would be fine with this.

"Can I go next?" Asu- _Tsuyu_. Tsuyu asked as she raised her hand. Upon confirmation, she hopped over to the front with her whiteboard and flipped it over, her face still blank but joy and pride radiating off of her. "My Hero Name is the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy. I've been thinking of this name ever since I was in elementry school." She said proudly. There were whoops and cheers as people praised her cute name. Midnight was beaming, even as Kirishima took the stand.

"I'm the Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!" He immediately said, flipping his whiteboard over after saying it. He grinned confidently, even as Midnight examined the name he had written.

"Hey, isn't that like the Chivalrous Hero's Name? Crimson Riot, right? Are you doing a homage to Crimson Riot?" Midnight asked, beaming at just what the implications were as Kirishima grinned.

"Heck yeah I am! He may be a super-retro hero, but he's definitely the kind of Pro Hero I want to grow up to become, you know?" His smile turned somber as he continued, "He really, relly got me through some tough times. I want to honor him as much as possible."

Midnight smiled softly in return, "Then I know you can do it. Using your Hero Name as a homage to your personal hero may be tough, but I definitely believe that you've got what it takes to bear the burden, Kirishima. Good luck, Red Riot." Kirishima smiled and wiped at his eyes as everyone whooped, cheering for Kirishima as he walked back to his seat. Really, Kirishima deserved it. What he was doing was pretty cool, after all.

After that, it just seemed to blur together. Everyone went up and announced their titles and their aliases, but Izuku could really only pay half-attention to what they were saying. Most of his concentration was preoccupied with the internal conflict warring in his mind, though he did at least manage to note who was who, and what their names were.

Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack. Tentacle Hero: Tentacole. Taping Hero: Cellophane. The names were mostly straightforward or alluded to their Quirks, with Sugarman and Tailman being the most obvious. Sure, Chargebolt and Creati were super creative, and Tsukiyomi was the most clever one so far! But other names like Invisible Girl and Anima were just.....obvious. Heck, Todoroki used his own name! At least Shinsou came up with a funny name like the Quiet Hero: Hush.

And then Kacchan stormed up the stage, flipping his whiteboard with the utmost confidence in himself. He grinned as he announced, "King Explosion Murder." There was silence. Izuku was fairly certain he heard Cementoss let out a little sob of despair. Midnight's face, previously hopeful and bright, immediately dropped into a thousand-yard deadpan stare.

"Absolutely not. Why are you picking a villain name, Bakugou?" She deadpanned. Kacchan sputtered and tried to defend himself, but Midnight shhok her head, "Actually, no. Go back and change your name, Bakugou. A Pro Hero with that kinda name is gonna frighten children, not ease them."  Kacchan just grumbled, storming back to his seat as he glared at his whiteboard.

"I guess it's my turn now. Wish me luck, Deku!" Uraraka grinned happily at Izuku as she walked up. As soon as she reached the front, Uraraka flipped her whiteboard and beamed, "My Hero Name's going to be Uravity! I haven't exactly decided a title yet, but I hope this is enough!" There was clapping, and Izuku swore Tsuyu beamed in pride while Midnight cleared her throat, prompting the clapping to stop.

"What a punny name! The kids are sure to love it!" Midnight announced, beaming as she cracked her whip, "This is going better than I thought it would! At this point, we only have Bakugou's revised name, Iida and Midoriya's names to worry about!" Izuku gulped quietly. He was still nervous about revealing his name, but pushed it down. This was what he wanted to become. This was what he wanted to shape his future. He couldn't back down now.

"Hey Deku, can I see your Hero name real quick, please?" He looked up to see Uraraka bouncing up and down, her smile bright as she looked eager for even a glimpse of Izuku's name. Iida was still looking at his whiteboard before he erased it and wrote something else down slowly, so Izuku took the chance to flip his whiteboard slightly and show her. She gasped in shock and looked at Izuku with wide eyes, "D-D-Deku-kun, are you really-"

"Please sit. Iida's ready with his Hero name!" Midnight called, and Uraraka glanced at Izuku, before hurriedly rushing to her seat. When Iida was at the front, Midnight nodded and stepped aside, "All yours, Iida-san." Iida says nothing, only flipping his whiteboard as he made it to the front, "Your first name as well? I mean, it's always changeable, but still...." She didn't make any attempt to stop him, though, and only let him walk back to his seat. "Midoriya, it's your turn!" Izuku sighed and got up, walking over when he noticed a gaze on his back. Turning around, he saw Uraraka watching him worriedly.

"Deku-kun, are you sure about this?" Uraraka asks worriedly. Behind her, the cautious eyes of his classmates watch Izuku as she looks at his whiteboard, "Not even counting how big this is, that's a massive seat of power you're aiming for. Are you really sure this is the best choice for your hero name?" Izuku smiles reassuredly. At least, he hopes it's reassuring.

"I know how big this is, Uraraka-san." Izuku replies, "But.....this feels right. This feels like someone I both have to, and want to do. I can't turn back now." Uraraka looks like she wants to say something, but when she looks into his eyes, she must see something in there, because she only nods ad walks back to her seat as he walks to the front, "My Hero name is going to be......"

He flips the whiteboard.

Jaws drop. Izuku knows how they feel. The faculty sputter at what's written, and there's a gleam of pride in All Might's eyes. Izuku can see the sheer disbelief in Kacchan's face, and his classmates are unable to contain their chatter at just what Izuku's picked for himself.

**The Symbol of Hope**

**Deku**

"I know what this implies," Izuku began, looking at his whiteboard before turning his eyes back to everyone else, "I might be just a student now, but I want to grow up to become a pillar of society. I want to become someone who can keep the world safe with my presence, someone who's smile could spread hope to anyone who saw it. Just like how All Might is the spearhead for an Age of Peace, I want to spearhead an Age of Hope, where even the Quirkless and the downtrodden can try to become Pro Heroes. I.......I want to become a Hero who can turn potential villains away from villainy. 

"When I met Rocchi in the library last year, he.....really opened my eyes about some Pro Heroes, and how broken the system's been for a while now. He showed me the vices some Pro Heroes do in secret, and how some desperate people turn to villainy when they believe there's no other option left. We.....may have debated over a bunch of other stuff, but the point is, I want to stop it. I want to help turn people away from going down the wrong path. I want to stop the corruption in the Pro Hero system and help redeem villains that were only acting out to help their loved ones. I just....want to spread hope.

"So I'm going to become the Symbol of Hope. I'm going to help everyone. Civilians, vigilantes, even the villains who only turned to crime out of desperation or sorrow, or the biased expectations society's put on them. That's what I want my future to be. And if someone who used to be called a 'wooden puppet' could fulfill his dreams, then who knows what anyone can do?" Izuku's gaze hardened, resolve and determination burning in his eyes, "That's my ambition. And I don't care what society has to say about it."

The classroom is silent. The same shell-shocked look on their faces as they attempt to process just how high of a bar Izuku had set for himself. And then Uraraka began to clap. Yaoyorozu joined in shortly after, and soon after, almost the entire class was cheering and clapping for Izuku. The only ones that weren't clapping were Kacchan and Iida, really. He still had to speak to Iida later....

All Might roared with booming laughter as he slapped Izuku on the back, nearly sending him over the podium and snapping him out of his thoughts, while the rest of the faculty applauded, though their subtle glares still demanded answers from him. "To be so heroic as to even desire aiding villains! Truly, you are a prime Hero candidate, Young Midoriya! I don't know about other Pro Heroes, but I'll help you on your journey to become a pillar of society!"

"A-All Might, thank you!" Izuku exclaimed, beaming. Even he had known just how high of a standard he would be setting for himself when he had written this down, but something within him demanded it. Some underlying desire to fix the world, to spread hope and happiness to the people. Something resonated with the name, fueled by the simple hope that there would never be villains like Ross, villains who became villains because they were labelled such out of fear and prejudice, ever again.

"Now that that's out of the way," Aizawa-sensei's cold voice made Izuku freeze, and All Might's hand suddenly felt like a weight on his shoulder. The faculty's eyes honed in on Izuku, and most of his classmates' eyes turned hungry for information. In the case of Iida and Shinsou, they both seemed confused, while Kacchan just seemed amused, "I believe you owe everyone here an explanation as to how exactly you got into a romantic relationship with a now-notorious  _supervillain_."

"Wait, super-?"

" **Details. Now.** " Aizawa-sensei shut him down, and Izuku whimpered as he faced the class now.

* * *

 

Ross hummed softly as he prepared eggs for himself, cooking breakfast for the currently small organization of the League of Villains while dressed in a cute apron. While the other two eggs were sweet and fluffy, his were salty Western scrambled eggs, just the way he liked them. Shigaraki couldn't cook without disintegrating the damn plates by accident, and Kurogiri was more inclined to running the bar, so naturally the task of cooking the meals fell to Ross, who had the most experience. At least now, the two of them wouldn't sustain themselves on cup noodles and alcohol.

"The hell are you making?" Shigaraki grumbled, all grimy hair and crusty edgelord as he climbed down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Huh. Ross was pretty sure hhe'd either be sleeping still or playing video games right now, "Jesus fuck, kid, why the fuck are you making breakfast so early in the damn morning?" In response, Ross pushed Shigaraki's portion of breakfast, a hearty Japanese breakfast of a salmon filet, rice, tamagoyaki and dried nori. A small bowl of miso soup sat next to the plate as the tray containing the food was nudged towards the gamer.

"It's 11 in the morning, Shigaraki." Ross deadpanned as he slid his scrambled eggs onto a plate, the eggs covering the warm white rice as he sprinkled sesame seeds and ladled some miso soup onto the rice. What? He liked the way the rice soaked up the soup and the mixture went down easily. Two ladlefuls, because it was just so good, "The only people who are still asleep are either unemployed or fucking losers. I can't see you as the former."

"Shut up brat," Shigaraki grumbled, "You're lucky you're so good with making plans. Otherwise I'd have disintegrated you as soon as possible." Regardless, the way he shoveled the food into his mouth said otherwise, an opportunity Ross pounced on as soon as possible.

"Not even my amazing cooking's factoring in?" He crooned smugly, snickering as Shigaraki paused and growled under his breath, not stopping with the food.

"Ross, please do not tease Tomura. The last thing we need to happen is for a fight between the two of you to break out." Kurogiri pleaded, still savoring the warm green tea chazuke topped with nori, chopped scallions and masago roe, eating a spoonful of the tea and rice mixture......somehow. "Ross, you said something about creating a failsafe for the League last night?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm going to be creating an all-purpose network of other villain organizations and gangs we can tap into, as a failsafe. If something bad happens, and we lose everything, we need a safety net. A backup last resort, to say the least." Ross swirled his rice in the miso soup, scooping some up and taking a bite. Heavenly~ "I'll be creating that network as soon as possible, and hopefully Stain will be a part of it."

"Tch. Stain. Fucking asshole," Shigaraki hisses as he scratched at his neck, glaring into the table. His grip tightened around the spoon as he mumbled around a spoonful of his breakfast, "What's so good about that bastard? Heroes die every day, but apparently someone who goes after them willingly is more important. How the fuck does this guy have so many reputation points?"

"Think of it like this, Shigaraki. A guy who goes around soloing raid bosses is gonna be more popular than a team tackling a raid boss, right? I mean, there's a reason why raid boss solo takedowns are so popular. Sure, Stain's tackling weaker raids, but he's got an unbroken win streak. Meanwhile, you guys tried to Zerg Rush the hardest available raid out there, and failed. To everyone right now, we just look like noobs with superiority complexes that got wiped. Of course they're gonna thinking Stain's more popular." Thank you, online video game lingo guide!

"I......." Shigaraki growled, his hand scratching the back of his neck more furiously as he growled venomously, "Son of a bitch, you're right. I fucking hate that you're right, but you're right." Ross hummed in response, eating his breakfast before he noticed Kurogiri had stopped eating and was staring at him in shock.

"Is.....Is something wrong, Kurogiri?"

"No, no. Nothing at all, Ross." Kurogiri replied, quickly returning to eating his food. Though Ross heard Kurogiri mutter under his breath, 'Dear lord, he is fucking terrifying.' He just shrugged and returned to eating breakfast. He could wonder about what was wrong later. First, food. Then he could plan for what was essentially setting up a failsafe to toppling the government.

He wondered how Izuku was doing....

* * *

 

Mashirao watched cautiously as Midoriya practiced in Training Field Gamma, performing an odd dance with his Quirk active and a thick tin plate. Ever since he and the rest of the class had learned about just how close to the villain who had defeated Endeavor Midoriya was (but there might have been more, because Midoriya would blush and refuse to go into why), a large portion of the class still acted accordingly around him. Sure, there was a few people who had spent time with, and ended up getting used to, DUbh but the majority of the class was still somewhat afraid. Though, that didn't explain just what Midoriya was doing.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ojirou!" Midoriya called out as soon as he saw that Mashirao was watching him. Without even looking, a hand snapped up to catch the tin plate before Midoriya set it down as he stretched, "Are you here to train or something? I didn't know, I swear, I just had a free period since Midnight-sensei had to leave early today." Mashirao sighed at the word babble. Still the same old Midoriya. Which made the fact that he was dating a villain even more confusing.

"Yeah. I was just going to just relax for a bit, but I saw you doing that weird thing with the tin plate." Mashirao answered, looking at Midoriya as he sat down. There was a whole duffel bag of them nearby, and he looked at Midriya incredulously, "What are you even doing with those tin plates, Midoriya? And why do you know so many of then in the first place?"

"Those? It's a training exercise Rocchi designed to help train my Quirk control and train my reflexes." Midoriya answered, using his pet name for Avidya as he stretched. Mashirao held in a wince as the referred familiarity to the villain as the greenette wiped his forehead of sweat before picking the tin plate up again, "He calls it the Tin Plate Dance. Thought it was weird at first, but I can kinda see why it's called that now."

"Hm." He just hummed noncommittally, watching Midoriya begin whatever the Tin Plate Dance was again. Two days since he'd revealed the full story to the class and faculty, and Mashirao still couldn't bring himself to even begin to try to understand just how Midoriya had fallen for Avidya. He meant, sure, Avidya sounded really nice, but.....villain. Scary, notorious villain who terrorized a ward for half a year straight. Really, he can't even begin to understand what it was like to spend time intimately with Avidya.

"You wanna learn how to do the Tin Plate Dance?" Midoriya asked as he smacked the tine plate around without looking. Mashirao noticed that it never left Midoriya's range, even from behind when Midoriya wasn't looking. The Tin Plate Dance seemed stupid at first, but there was some serious control involved in doing this. Considering that Midoriya's Quirk was active and he still kept it within range, that made it triply more impressive. Then Midoriya stopped and looked the metal plate over, and sighed angrily, "Dang. There're still a few dents here and there."

"Dents? What do you mean?" Mashirao asked, walking over. His eyes bugged out as he took in just what he was seeing when Midoriya showed him the tin plate. It was almost pristine, with only a few tiny, minute dents marring the otherwise immaculate tin plate. He turned to Midoriya, who was taking another tin plate out, in disbelief, "Midoriya, what the hell?! This thing is almost perfect, I can barely see the dents! You should be fine now!" Midoriya shook his head.

"That's the thing, Ojirou. I need this to be unblemished." He looked at the tin plate, and sighed, "You've seen my Quirk. It's currently considered to be the most powerful trength enhancement Quirk in history, and I was a really late bloomer. I can barely control Super Power and I'm training to be a Rescue Hero. That means that I have to handle destroying rubble and saving lives without hurting people. Do you know how hard that'll be with my Quirk?" Midoriya flexed his hand, "I can blow up a building with a punch. I can leap to the top of a skyscraper if I wanted to on a whim. I can karate chop a man's spinal cord without touching it. But none of it means a damn thing if I can't help the people I'm supposed to save.

"With my Quirk, I can easily kill someone by holding them a little too tightly, or by jumping a little too quickly from the whiplash. The simplest mistake can end a life I was tasked to save, a life in  _my hands_. I can't afford any mistakes with my control, Ojirou." Midoriya tossed the new tin plate up and began moving, hitting the tin plate and keeping it in the air, "Rocchi came up with the exercise in about eleven days to train my control, and it's working. I'm almost there, but I have to master it first. Otherwise, if I can't control my Quirk, and one day I end up hurting somebody by accident, even the villain I'm supposed to stop, then what's the point?"

Mashirao was silent, mulling over his words. He, like Midoriya, was training to become a Pro Hero, but unlike Midoriya, he had been born with his Quirk all his life. He had grown up trained to use his Quirk to the fullest. To exude pure power and strength in the name of justice and heroism. But Midoriya's words gnawed at him, like a termite chewing on wood. What if, in his quest for heroism, he made a mistake? He had only ever been taught how to rescue someone, but never about the state of the villain, or God forbid, the hostage themselves.

"B-but Midoriya, they're villains! Our job is to stop the-" Mashirao was cut off by the sudden  _intense_ glare that Midoriya shot him, his eyes seeming to glow with determination as he caught the tin plate without looking and walked up to to Mashirao. He couldn't help a small whimper from escaping.

"We are  _heroes_ , Ojirou. We save lives and help society. We stop villains from causing harm to others. We do _not_ take lives, ever." Midoriya hissed, his eyes wide and piercing Mashirao with his gaze. "The fact that you would ever consider even a villain's life, a fellow _person's_ life, as worth discarding disgusts me." With his piece said, Midoriya turned and stormed away, grabbing his duffel bag and leaving a conflicted Mashirao behind.

* * *

 

Giran was a businessman, above all else. He provided services and wares for his paying customers at the right price, and denied business to those who didn't pay on time or didn't pay enough. Whether it be weapons, costumes, information or more, Giran was the man to call for villainous services, and he wore that fact with pride.

Today, in particular, he was handling a rather......big business deal. One with the newly rising stars of the underworld, the League of Villains and their mysterious benefactor. Giran was to barter with them after they ordered a number of high-quality villain equipment sets and offered to negotiate for the price. Really, Giran wanted to see just how good the person they sent to haggle with him was.

Giran scoffed. He may have ran into people good with haggling for prices before, those who knew just what they were doing, but in the end he always paid either the original price or an increased price for their failed attempts to bater with him. There was no way that whoever was coming with be able to bring the broker down from his undefeated streak!

The door opened. An unfamiliar yet familiar face walked in, and Giran's smile faltered. Everyone knew who Avidya was after his absolutely humiliating defeat of the Flame Hero, the videos of him practically dancing around Endeavor's wild swings was humiliating! His distinctive blood red hair and matching sunglasses, freckle-marred pure white skin and avid crossdressing hobby made him stand out in any crowd to the point where there were murmurs in the digital underground of him being called the new 'face of change'. And he was working. For the League of Villains.

God help him now.

"Ah, Mister Giran!" Avidya smiled gently, holding out a hand. Giran shakily shook it as they sat down, a cigarette in his mouth while Avidya smoothed his dress down, "It's a pleasure to meet you. You probably already know who I am, mostly everyone does nowadays, so why don't we cut to the chase?" Giran gulped and nodded, steepling his fingers in front of him. "Ah. Not sure. I want to see the merchandise first."

Tsk. This kid was good. Most people were impatient and would leap straight into negotiations without checking the quality of the merchandise, and Giran had often gotten away with selling others cheap knockoff products designed to look like the real thing. The broker set the briefcase on the table and opened it, showing Avidya the products. Custom made kevlar-reinforced, studded bladeless gloves with a single finger missing for Shigaraki, a triple-layered titanium-carbon alloy neck bracer for the bartender, and a pair of modified Glock-21 handguns that fired AP 9x19mm rounds with three cases of said ammunition right next to the guns. All of which had cost him a very pretty penny considering how bad Japan's gun control laws were over the years. Add in the fact that all of this was custom made and if Giran didn't see at least two suitcases of 10,000 yen bills he would fucking riot. Though, they didn't need to know that.

Avidya took the gloves, weighing them and nodded. Then he took the bracer, throwing it against the floor. When it came away undamaged, he nodded and placed the bracer back in the case. Finally Avidya took the guns and, with a scarily high amount of prowess and seriousness, tested each and every single one of the gun's functions, _going so far as to point the gun at him and fire_. Giran was so freaked that he had forgotten that the gun was empty, and damn near wet himself when the gun clicked. Nodding, Avidya put the guns back and reached under the table. He pulled out two steel suitcases (When had they gotten there?!) and opened both to show Giran, containing thirty million yen in 10,000 yen bills. Despite his giddiness, Giran's eyes gleamed. Now began the fun part.

"Tsk. Only thirty million yen, for these premium-grade items?" Giran drawls, a spark in his eyes as he began his prized trade. Sure, the League of Villains had matched the prices he had initially set for the items, and they had been made without a hitch. But the prospect of trying to swindle the newest underworld stars was too tempting to deny. So, of course, he made shit up. "You know how bad the gun laws are in Japan, and all this stuff is custom-made, right? It all costs a pretty penny, Avidya-san. The ammo alone for your guns could feed a family of eight for half a year! I'm thinkiiiiiing.....About fifteen million more yen, to make up for all the costs I've had to pay?"

"Fifteen million yen?" Avidya replied, his mouth stretching into a grin as he put his face on his hand, watching Giran behind his sunglasses. "Even with the twenty million we gave you upfront? Surely you had more than enough yen to pay off people who's prices were in the hundred thousands. The products are expensive, but the materials and process are cheap, Giran. Your 300% price range works for higher-priced things, but this stuff here? It's pretty damn cheap to make. Ten million yen isn't neccessary at all."

"Really now? Come on, Avidya, I got a business to run! I need to make profit so I can keep regulating all my goods, and I need a lotta yen to do that. If you don't wanna pay the extra fee, then what other options do you have in mind, hm?" Giran began to smile, before he watched Avidya grin viciously as the villain offered a hand. "......Aw hell."

"'Aw hell' indeed, Giran. Now then.  **Let's talk business.** "

Giran stumbled out of the room thirty minutes later, shakily smoking a cigarette as he hands trembled around the singular suitcases of cash. He turned back to the empty room, staring at the other door from which Avidya had exited. Then, very slowly, he looked down to the extra little gift he had received during the haggling match.

Smuggling routes. A complete map of Japan's local and national black market routes, outlining who handled and specialized in what, which were the fastest and easiest to access.....and which routes were the cheapest but most reliable. In the hands of a Pro Hero, they could track and shut down every outpost easily. In the hands of Giran? He could control the black market's economy now. Though, he didn't even know how Avidya got his hands on what was a comprehensive guide to fucking smuggling. Even Giran hadn't known just which of Japan's black market routes would work best for him! When he had asked, Avidya just grinned and said 'Wouldn't you like to know?' The map itself was damn near priceless and both of them knew it, which led to where he was now.

Fifteen million yen. The amount he had attempted to swindle away from the League of Villains had been turned on it's head, and instead he was the one who had lost profit. So shocked and desperate when Avidya revealed the complete map to Giran that he had almost agreed to what Avidya asked for in return. Almost, because he had snapped back to reality when Avidya had immediately put the price at 100 million yen for the map. Sure, this map was ultra-valuable to both heroes and villains, but Giran couldn't help but wonder if he could bring the price lower, to a more......manageable price. Thus began a long verbal spar between the villain and the broker as they tried each tried to gain as much profit from the map as possible. It's long, it's arduous, and it's challenging beyond almost anything else seeing as Avidya was apparently almost as good as haggling as Giran, but eventually apparently a few major fuck-ups on Avidya's part, he managed to bring the cost down to thirty million yen, which was a goddamn steal. Avidya only sighed dramatically and conceded.

"Fine, fine~ I'll see it to you for thirty million yen," He has said......before he picked up one of the suitcases of cash originally meant for Giran, smiling mischievously at the broker. "I assume that this means we won't need to pay you that extra fifteen million yen?" Giran gawked. He moaned, he griped, but eventually, he conceded and let Avidya leave as he admitted defeat, taking one and only one suitcase with him. So that was his plan all along....

That could wait. For now, he set the suitcase down and opened the map, greedily taking in every route listed. He might have lost a fortune today but, and he was fairly sure both he and Avidya knew this, he had gained something far, far more valuable. He had to make a mental note to give the League a more.....sizable discount for future services.

 ~~When Dubh-san happily struts into the bar with one of the suitcases and a beaming grin, Kurogiri immediately begins to prepare a drink and wait for their newest member to drop a bombshell on them yet again. When he happily declares that he's managed to swindle half of the money and a possible discount for his services out of the broker and Shigaraki visibly loses in a video game in his surprise, Kurogiri decides to just leave the fucking~~ bottle.

* * *

 

Katsuki huffed as he helped Kirishima up from the training match, giving him a gruff nod. "Nice work with sparring, Kirishima. Gotta work on your punches, though." It was the fourth day in the week. Three more days until they were sent off to train under the tutelage of whatever Pro Hero they picked for their internship. Katsuki had gone with Best Jeanist, the Number 4 Hero, naturally. The higher the ranking, the better stepping stones they would be.

"Thanks, Bakubro." Kirishima replied, rolling his neck back and forth as he stretched his muscles. Katsuki couldn't but stare for a bit, before Kirishima's voice snapped him back into reality. "Hey, Bakubro? You seemed a little familiar with Avidya when you saw him. You ever met him in his.....er, villain persona, before?" Katsuki paused, tensing. The memory of feather-light hands ghosting against his right cheek, and a voice as sweet as honey and as poisonous as yew berries pouring over his senses, slammed into Katsuki. There was a tightness in his chest, and the world seemed to _s h r i n k_. His breathing quickened quickened, and the whispers in his ears grew larger and loud, whispers turning into chants into yells and Katsuki could do nothing but  _drown drown drown under the **yelling-**  _"Bakubro!"

Katsuki gasped. He was back in the training room on the ground, lying against the practice mat while Kirishima hovered over him worriedly. Katsuki coughed and pushed himself up, "I'm alright, Kirishima. I'm alright." The redhead looked like he had wanted to say something, but refrained himself and let Katsuki continue. "Anyways, you wanted to know about when I met Dubh as Avidya, right?.....It was last year, when everyone was still calling him the 'Librarian' or whatever. November, I think, when Deku's Quirk hadn't manifested yet. He'd been disappearing from school for 3 months straight now, and I was beginning to get suspicious something was going on. I followed him one day when he was leaving, and the fucker tried to run and lose me. Almost actually did lose him too, but I found him in front of the library beginning to open the door. Grabbed his shoulder and forced him in as soon as I could, really.

"The first thing I noticed was that my Quirk just......stopped. Like it had vanished, like this feeling in the back of my brain had ceased to exist and it felt _wrong_. When I tried to blow up my sweat up and couldn't I panicked. Barely managed to keep a hold of Deku when he led me to a nearby table where the Leprechaun was sitting." Katsuki paused, flexing his hand and experimentally blowing his sweat up. "Dubh was......calm. Soft, in a way. The first words I heard him say were him fretting over Deku worriedly, and wondering he'd brought a friend. When he heard that I had found out, he just.....changed. He grew guarded but protective of Deku. Some stuff that I don't want to go into happened and he just....snapped, really. He sounded so soft and sweet but his words were so bitter and hateful. Even with Deku around, he was threatening me. Said all he needed was his Quirk and two hands to kill me, and you saw how weak it is in combat.

"His hands were.......They were soft and gentle, just like his voice. They touched me. On my face, right here," Katsuki toched his right cheek, shivering as the phantom sensations seared across his cheek, "They were delicate anf frail, but something about them scared me. Like I couldn't stop seeing just how badly he could end me. Something screamed at me to leave, but I couldn't. I was frozen to my seat." He sighed, "Dubh apologized to Deku later and the two of us left early. Turns out, Deku's been trying to convince Dubh to bring down the shroud for three months straight, which was where he was always disappearing off to. I left the library after that but the memory of what happened.....it still lingers sometimes. It's still there." Katsuki ran a hand through his hair, "Well, there you have it. Story of how I met Avidya and he managed to terrify me into silence. It's not even blackmail or anything, he literally threatened me and that was enough."

"Bakubro, I...." Kirishima looked conflicted at Katsuki's words, but Katsuki held up a hand.

"Don't. What's done is done now. Besides, what happened taught a couple of real important lessons, really. The first one is that not all villains can be beaten." Katsuki stretched his back and sighe, "The other is that strength isn't everything. A strong Quirk doesn't really mean jack in heroics and villainy. Come on, we need to squeeze in as much training as possible before we leave." Kirishima looked conflicted for a few seconds, but eventually sighed and nodded.

~~Behind a nearby corner, a clone of Ectoplasm hummed as he jotted noted down. Bakugou had encountered Avidya and been threatened into silence, which explained exactly why he hadn't come forward with the information to the staff. Still, maybe later he could provide some information on the villain later. Right now, they needed all the information they could get. The public was divided and just this close to rioting, after all.~~

~~Turning and hurrying away, Ectoplasm tucks the notebook into his pocket and prepares to report to Nezu.~~

* * *

 

Ross stared at the newest creature he was tasked by the mysterious 'Sensei' to take care of.

The giant, dinosaur-winged tan monster with bulging eyes and a steel mask stared back with a.....surprisingly terrifying amount of intelligence. Before it....him? Before whatever it was, a cup of coffee sat. Ross had ended up making it when Kurogiri had frozen in shock, and the dark brown ambrosia grew slightly colder as the seconds ticked by. Shigaraki was cowering with Kurogiri in the corner, abject terror and confusion written across their faces. Or eyes, in Kurogiri's case.

".....So." The monster speaks, with a voice not unlike gargling gravel as the monster gently takes the coffee, and blows into it to cool it down through it's metal mask. "Lovely weather we're having today, isn't it?" It says in an attempt to lower the tension.

Ah yes. The monster, or 'Nomu' as they call it, can speak. And it sounds male, by the looks of it. However, he's got way bigger issues considering that the winged Nomu is topless and trying to sip coffee through a metal filter, Ross asks himself just what the fuck he's gotten himself into joining this damn villain group.

"Kurogiri." Shigaraki rasps from the corner, "Kurogiri, that Nomu is talking. Nomus aren't supposed to fucking talk." Kurogiri doesn't actually say anything, he only shakes and tries to say something coherent. He fails miserably. The winged Nomu (Does this guy even have a fucking name?!) sips his coffee and sighs, looking at the three of them.

"S-so....uh, I guess, due to your  _condition_ as a, uh......" Ross stumbles for words on how to, well, speak to the Nomu  without pissing him off when the Nomu sets his cup of coffee down with a deadpan look. Ross' mouth snaps shut and he gulps.

"Dn't. I already know what I am. Your boss explained everything he did to me, but I'm still trying to get the hang of all this stuff." The Winged Nomu grumbles, "Got four Quirks on me, but really only one is a Quirk I can use. Gimme a second." And with that, the Nomu seems to  _shift_. One moment it's a hulking behemoth of lean muscle and wings, and then, as if the world was a vast clockwork array that suddenly had the gear representing 'Winged Nomu' replaced, the image of a tired, topless young man with dark red wings and torn black pants overlaps with the Winged Nomu and suddenly, the boy is real.

Ross gawks. He stammers, "Um, uh, whuh, what the fuck." He pointedly keeps his gaze away from the pants because holy fuck they look like they're about to fall any second now, and keeps his eyes on the boy's (man's? Seems a teenager, so he'll just go with guy) face, "What the fuck was that supposed to be, even." He finally forces out.

The Winged Nomu (Man? Ross doesn't even know anymore.) and sticks out a hand, grinning. "Yo. Name's Tsubasa, but I guess your boss also calls me the Proto-High-End Nomu?" In the corner, Shigaraki wheezes and Ross' jaw drops. "Yeeeeeeah, imagine how I reacted. Anyways, I've got four Quirks on me, like I said before. True Sanity, which keeps the user sane no matter what. Really useful in my position, not gonna lie. Humanity Imprint, which let me imprint my previous state of mind onto myself. It's how I'm so human right now. Imp Wings, pretty self-explanatory, I guess. Aaaaaaand......oh yeah, the one I just used. I think it's called Past Tense. Allows the user to swap with a form they were in the past and back whenever they want. The forms they take are the same age as the user's current age, though, which is why I'm not spontaneously a kid or anything."

Four Quirks.

Four seemingly useless Quirks to create a monster that can think, interact, be one of the humans it was designed to fight and kill. A regular face among the masses, hiding a true monster meant for chaos and destruction. The thought of it terrifies Ross. Still, he puts on a gentle smile and shakes Tsubasa's hand, "Duch Ross. I guess I'm your caretaker for now." Please play it right please play it right-

"Man, I really lucked out, getting such a cute girl to be my caretaker!" Tsubasa crows, laughing. Almost immediately, any semblance of fear abruptly  _shatters_ as Ross hears just what Tsubasa says. Almost immediately, he's sulking and glaring at Tsubasa. "Er......did I say something wrong?" Shigaraki's snickering, and Kurogiri sighs in resignation.

"I'm a guy, Tsubasa." Ross grits out. Tsubasa pauses, and looks at Ross. Then at the fashionable dress he's wearing. Then back up at Ross. "Yes, I'm sure I'm a guy. I have a penis and everything. Crossdressing is a hobby." He hisses, and Tsubasa shivers.

"......I'm sorry." Tsubasa whimpers.

And that's when Shigaraki bursts into laughter.

* * *

 

Shouta's sipping coffee and going through what little information they have on Avidya when he realizes something as he's reading the report, and nearly ends up spitting his coffee all over the screen. He hurriedly types in Dubh's name and looks for him in the system. Two hours later, the faculty are gathering in the conference room as Principal Nezu has called for an emergency meeting.

"Alright, what's the meaning of this, Nezu?" Snipe asks as everyone gathers in the room, fingering his gun uneasily while he stares at Nezu from behind his mask, "I was writing some notes on the Dandelion Massacre case when you called this, so this better be important."

"It's about Avidya." Shouta deadpans, and that shuts him up. It also has the bonus effect of drawing everyone's attention to Shouta, so that's a plus. "I thought of it while I was reading through Avidya's file when I realized that I had never seen the name Ross Dubh pop up in the system before. After I checked the police database, turns out 'Dubh Ross' isn't in the system anywhere."

"So he isnt's in the system. Big whoop." Midnight deadpans as she stares at Shouta unimpressed. "Lots of villains are rarely part of the system nowadays. What's the point of telling us that just one more villain isn't part of it?" Shouta's eyebrow twitched, but he massages his temples and proceeds when she's done speaking.

"It goes deeper than that. I pulled up any reported sightings of of Dubh, and they all stop at 3 years ago. And I mean they stop. Hero families, civilian, villains,, hell, even the super reclusive cults and villain families don't know where Dubh came from! He's a goddamn anomaly as far as everyone's concerned." Shouta slammed his hands down as he stared at them all, "I mean what I say with the utmost honesty.  _Until three years ago, the person known as Ross Dubh did not even exist._ "

The room is silent. Nezu groans and puts his face in his paws at yet another crazy revelation, "Nobody was lying? Your contacts weren't hiding anything, and all this information you found is true?" Shouta nods.

"I am completely telling the truth. Detective Tsukauchi was secretly in the background, and he reported that everything they said rang as completely true. The first sighting of Dubh was three years later, in a suburban neighborhood after a child was taken to the hospital for inexplicable internal trauma. They said that some 'imaginary meanie kicked them'."

"Imagi-So Dubh is a projection gone rogue or something?!" Ectoplasm groans as he bangs his fist into the table in frustration. Nearby, his own projections shift nervously at the prospect of going rogue, when Nezu holds his hands up to stop him.

"That shouldn't be possible. The child should have been able to dismiss him if he was a projection whenever he wanted and considering Dubh may have harmed him....Even without that, Dubh is completely flesh and blood, as proven when Eraserhead used his Quirk and he didn't disappear. He isn't the projection of a Quirk at all, but he wasn't created out of the blue either. He spoke too intelligently for someone who, if that were true, should only be 3 years old. He must have come from somewhere."

"So he was summoned here? Doesn't explain how he can speak Japanese so fluently. Or how good he is at fighting. In fact, there are a lot of things that can't be explained about Avidya right now." Present Mic pipes up, his eyes sharp and analytic behind his sunglasses, "Heck, now that you're revealing all this shit, his damn existence is an anomaly now!"

"Look, I don't know either. All of this shit doesn't seem to make sense, but connecting them all together reveals what little I have now. For all I know, Dubh might not even be from Earth and Midoriya's dating a goddamn alien. The point is, we need to find more information before we can draw any conclusions right now." Shouta replied. In public, Hizashi may be loud and charismatic, but in private, he was damn quiet and smart as fuck. "I'll report any other important information I find, but in the meantime, I'll pass all of this information on to the other Heroes. Right now, what we're going up against, more than ever, may be a threat none of us have ever faced before."

"I see. If that is all, this meeting is dismissed." Nezu said in a grim tone, and everyone got up to leave when Nezu stopped Shouta, "Ah, Aizawa. A minute if you will." Shouta looked coonfused, but faced Nezu, "As you know, Midoriya is in your homeroom class. I want you to find more information on Avidya if you can from him, but try to keep it subtle. He'll know what you're doing if you don't exercise the utmost subtlety in this."

"Understood, Principal Nezu." And with that, Shouta leaves, sighing yet again. He needs another cup of coffee....

* * *

 

It's ten days after the Sports Festval, and Naomasa's drinking some good old black coffee (He didn't care just how bad people said it was for his stomach. He'll burn a damn hole in his stomach for coffee and you could stop him.) when his desk phone rings. The one where only extremely important calls go through. Setting the cup down, he picked up the phone. "Hello, Detective Tsukauchi speaking."

"Tsukauchi. Get down to the Ota Ward Supermarket ASAP. Avidya's been spotted inside, and we need you on the scene, woof. We've already got officers inbound, but we need a negotiator in case he tries anything funny." Naomasa's already putting his trenchcoat on by the time Chief Tsuragamae finishes speaking, chugging down his coffee hurriedly as he pockets his phone.

The drive to Ota Ward is blissfully easy, considering that a black sedan with it's siren blaring is a sure sign that the police mean business now. Cars move out of the way as Naomasa burns rubber to the supermarket. He's pretty sure that he's completely shattered a few dozen traffic laws hauling ass, but maybe Chief Tsuragamae would let him off easily this time. As soon as he slows to a stop and gets out of the car, he sees the entire Ota Ward Supermarket cordoned off with a large crowd clamorig to look inside. There's a group of officers with riot shields keeping the crowd back as he passes through, and one of the officers saluted as he slipped under the police tape, "Sir!"

"At ease, young lady. What's the situation?" Naomasa asked as he looked at the entrance. The supermarket was still crowded, with people looking nervous at the police gathering at the entrance. Occasionally there was a shriek of surprise from deeper into the supermarket (It was probably where Avidya was), but it was mostly normal.....save for the fact that people seemed to be avoiding the fruits section.

"Avidya's been spotted coming out of a Warp Gate into the supermarket approximately thirty minutes ago, which caused to somewhat panic and flee the area. One of them called the police as he left, but for some reason, there was no hostile action. The customers inside had entered the supermarket before police had arrived and have no clue what's going on, but this could turn into a hostage situation at any second." The officer reported, "We've contacted some Pro Heroes to hopefully attempt to subdue Avidya, but they're still on the way here."

"Thank you, Officer." Naomasa replied, sending the officer off with a nod. He clapped his hands, getting the officers' attention, "Alright, I want two officers to go in with me so we can negotiate with Avidya before he does anything stupid. The rest of you focus on crowd control and guard the entrance until the Pro Heroes arrive. Officers Saya and Iwanabi, with me." The aforementioned officers fell in pace with Naomasa as they walked in, making their way to the fruits section quickly despite the stares.

"........No, no, Kurogiri, you and I both know that Shigaraki has the same sense of health as a monkey." A soft and feminine voice spoke as Naomasa neared the area, and a familiar mane of red hair came into view when Naomasa turned the corner. Avidya stood there with a shopping cart full of groceries, chatting on the pone as he examined a peach, "Yes, I'm only buying groceries, I swear.......No, I'm not buying any soda for Shigaraki. He can buy his Mountain Dew himself......I don't care if he's the leader and my boss, the crusty bastard has a diet of Mountain Dew, ramen, chips, and ungodly amount of caffeine. I'm fairly certain his bloodstream is really fifty percent soda and 50 percent coffee." Naomasa tried to ignore the 'True' that rang out in his head.

"Avidya!" The aforementioned villain looked at the detective as he spoke, "I'm Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa, I'd like for you to turn yourself in for questioning before anything bad happens to you. We have Pro Heroes on the way and police are stationed right outside the entrance. There's no escape this ti-" Avidya held up a finger.

"Screw off, Shigaraki, I'm not buying you your G-Fuel........If you disintegrate me, you'll lose your strategist and debuffer.......Oh, for Christ's sake, just take more breaks dammit.......You can spare fifteen minutes, the online tournaments won't be going anywhere......Fine. Goddammit, I'll add some soda to the list. Be grateful." Avidya hung up the phone, muttering, "Asshole. Anyways, what was that, Detective? Turn myself in or whatever?" Naomasa just nodded, somewhat put off by how nonchalantly Avidya was acting.

"Yes. Just turn yourself in and I promise you, you'll have a llightened sentence compared to if we were to arrest you forcibly." Naomasa tried to reason, throwing all subtlety out the window. Regardless, Avidya would know what he was trying to do, so why bother hiding it? The villain hummed as he added the peach to a near-overflowing bag of said peaches and added it to the shopping cart. Upon further investigation, the shopping cart was filled with fruits, vegetables, and other daily food needs. There was a few packs of miso paste and vegetable broth, and meats of varying kinds. Avidya didn't seem like a villan right now, he just seemed like a.....regular shopper.

"Nah. I'm not that dumb. You guys'll probably chuck me in Tartarus anyways."  _True_. Naomasa winced, and his escorts tensed before he continued, "I'm just here to shop anyways. I won't be doing anything illegal. I mean, unless you force my hand."  _True_. "You can keep an eye on me if you want, but if you're really gonna bring the police and Heroes into this despite all the potential casualties? God, you've gotta be stupid." At that, all three of them tensed this time, but Avidya was already walking away with his cart. Naomasa grumbled under his breath, but sighed in defeat and followed the villain. And that was how Avidya ended up getting a goddamn police escort for a shopping trip.

If what Naomasa was looking for was a reason to arrest Avidya somehow, he was sorely disappointed. Avidya roamed the supermarket with his shopping cart and just.....acted normal. He grabbed food, checked the quality of what he was buying, sometimes had to resort to asking Naomasa to reach food he couldn't reach. Naomasa was pretty sure his fellow officers were snickering as the legitimate supervillain was  _blushing embarrassedly and pouting_ as he added a box of cereal to the cart. By the time they finally reached the damn counter, Naomasa had a migraine coming on, the officers were openly laughing at Avidya, and said supervillain was struggling to push a cart filled with bags of peaches, vegetables, meats, a bag of rice, three cartons of eggs, a 24 pack of Mountain Dew G-Fuel, a box of sweets, and a cake. The poor boy was huffing as he pushed-WAIT! He was a villain! A villain! Why was Naomasa relaxing around him?!

Even then, he could see the consequences of what he was doing. The crowd outside who could see Avidya was filming and beginning to laugh, both at Avidya's struggle and at the confusion Naomasa displayed. The cashier looked dumbfounded at the pitiful sight of Avidya, and walked over, practically dragging the shopping cart as Avidya panted, face red in embarrassment. With some help, the supervillain managed to unpack and bag all the groceries, and struggled to stack them all on the floor, sucking in deep breathes of air. Naomasa just massaged his aching temples as he groaned. This was the fearsome supervillain everyone was afraid of? He could barely push a full shopping cart, how the hell did he pin down Endeavor?

"Thanks for the......the help." Avidya panted as he walked to the exit area, his hands on his thighs before he pulled out his phone and dialed a number in, "Hey, I've  got everything. Can you come pick me up?" He said into the speaker as soon as the line connected. Naomasa, groaned.

"Does this mean you'll come with us or not?" Naomasa asked, somewhat already knowing the answer even as Avidya waited for a reply.

".....Got it. Thanks." Avidya snapped the phone shut and beamed, "Nah, I gotta go. Thanks for helping me with the cart!" He tossed Naomasa the phone, and Naomasa reflexively caught it as Officers Saya and Iwanabi leapt at Avidya.......just as a Warp Gate opened up underneath Avidya and the groceries, taking it all with the portal. Avidya had the  _gall_ to wave and call out as he fell, "Bye Detective Tsukauchi!"

And then they were gone. Naomasa and the officers were left stared at a pristine floor as the crowd outside gossiped at what just happened. Naomasa put his face into his hands. He should have taken the chance while he had it, didn't he?

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**The first sign that the old man isn't who Izuku thinks he is is when his attitude changes with the flick of a switch. One moment he's a bumbling old man with a somewhat-tacky costume, and the next he's a scary drill sergeant who's presence commanded his respect. Izuku doesn't pick up on it.**

**The second sign that the old man isn't who he thinks he is is when he demands that Izuku fight him with One for All. Sure, he's All Might personal mentor,, but that really felt like nothing more than a burst of lucidity among a torrent of what is probably dementia. Izuku doesn't pick up on it.**

**The third sign that the old man isn't who Izuku thinks he is is when he _crashes into the doorway above Izuku's head and sneers at the Symbol trainee to fight him with One for All_. Izuku finally picks up on the clues, but something tells him that it's too late now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ross literally scared Mineta away by making him question his sexuality. *cackling maniacally*
> 
> Also, hells yeah, I made Izuku that ballsy to proclaim himself the future SYmbol of Hope, and there's nothing y'all can do about it~ I'll also be coming up with villain names for those in the manga who don't have official villain names, so look forwards to that!
> 
> Also also, Ross is a goddamn cute housewife who can cook, sing, dance and plot the imminent demise of his enemies in a single day, because I made him that way and I regret nothing. He will cuddle with you, make you breakfast in bed and bankrupt a rival company of yours within the hour. No regrets whatsoever.
> 
> Oh, and Tsubasa's making an appearance as a bonafide(?) LoV member now! Anyone remember who he was in the manga?~ It should be obvious if you remember anything about it, so the reason why he's in here is pretty clear~
> 
> The heroes are getting close to the truth~ Well, not that close but it's a start, really. They're still trying their best, shush. And Naomasa gets bamboozled without Ross actually meaning to bamboozle him. It's just the detective and officers in between a damn rock and a hard place. Alas, Ross is still hella tricky, by accident no less.
> 
> Next time, Izuku's internship begins, so look forwards to that! See you soon, and take care of yourselves! Good luck baring through the pandemic, everyone!


	19. Meaningless Good, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku can feel the stares on his back as he walks to Gran Torino's house, eyes boring into his back but not disturbing his stride. Never disturbing his determination.
> 
> ((In which the internships begin, and Ross begins one of his many, many plans.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Homestuck Day y'all ding-dongs!
> 
> Yes, I'm a Homestuck fan. No, I'm not sorry. WAIT DON'T LEAVE-
> 
> But yeah, new chapter just in time for H O M E S T U C K D A Y. Anyways, we finally move into the Stain arc! Yaaaaay! Shit's gonna start going down for real this time, and this is where the bigger divergences are going to start popping up, so look forward to those!
> 
> I'm also working on a pair of collab fics with a bunch of other authors! It's a 'what-if' scenario if the BNHAverse was in a quarantine similar to us. Check it out, because my chapters come out in 3 days!
> 
> With that out of the way, on with the story!

Finally, it's time for Class 1-A to move to their week long internships. Izuku's all packed and ready to head out to the Yamanashi Prefecture where Gran Torino is supposed to live when Uraraka walks up to him with a worried look on her face. It only takes a shake of her head for him to head over to Iida, who's off to the side brooding(?).

"Iida?" His friend looked up at Izuku's voice as Izuku walked closer, startled. The scion of the Iida family looked up with a wild spark of fury that quickly diappeared when he registered that it was Izuku. Still, that didn't stop Izuku from growing somewhat suspicious even as Iida smiled gently at Izuku, "Are you alright? Everyone's been worried about you for a while now, and if you want to talk about anything, we're all here for you!"

"......I see. Thank you, Midoriya, but I truly am fine. I appreciate your concern however, and I promise I will let you know if something happens." Iida bowed and shot Izuku a broad smile, but there was still something wrong. Still something off about Iida, and how his eyes seemed to flash as dull and empty to Izuku. Even then, in the end Izuku can do nothing but nod sullenly and leave for the train.

The ride to the Yamanashi Prefecture is peaceful and calming, with barely anybody bothering him, as opposed to the week before, after he won the Festival. Sure, there are still wary glances and hushed whispers, but Izuku drowns it out by holding on to his Hero costume as he reads a book on the Dark Age of Quirks. His mind can't help but wander as he wonders just how his boyfriend is doing right now.

When Izuku reaches the address where Gran Torino is supposed to live, he's expecting something.....more. A house, maybe. A nice house, or maybe a small agency or even a condo, for crying out loud! Instead, what he gets is a dingy old apartment building that looks to be a strong draft away from crumbling into bricks. Ivy creeps up the building, sickly green and clinging to the worn bricks, and what little remains of the front yard looks like a miniature jungle. Izuku's fairly certain he sees a piranha in the little pond there. Somewhere.

He shivers a little. He could feel the glassy beady eyes watching him. Waiting.

The inside of the building was even worse. Worn floorboards that practically doubled as makeshift spike traps with how many splinters were sticking up, creaking walls and exposed support beams that looked like they were less eaten by termites and more acting as termite breeding grounds, and as if acting as a macabre centerpiece to the whole 'This is a literal abandoned building what the fuck are you doing here' feeling, a costumed short old man laid in a puddle of  _oh dear god was that blood?!_

"Sir?! Are you okay?!" Izuku shrieks as he kneels down, feeling the old man's neck for a pulse as he panics. His heart is pounding in his chest and his palms feel clammy as he mumbles to himself, "Please don't be dead please don't be dead please don't be dead....." There. The old man's pulse is there, and that's what matters. And then the old man springs up, fit as a fiddle.

No matter what anyone said, he did not in fact shriek like a little girl, shush.

"I'm alive!" The old man shouts as he pushes himself to his feet, dusting himself off as he bends down to collect a ketchup-stained plate. He's smiling airily and talking with a clueless tone as he jabber on, "Dear me, I knew I had made too many sausages today! And to use so much ketchup for them no less. Toshinori, would you mind cleaning this mess up for me?"

"Toshinori?" Izuku couldn't help but seem confused at the spontaneously random name, but sighed and helped the old man (Gran Torino? Was this old man the hero he was gonna mentor under?) clean the kettchup and sausages up. Alas, wasted food. He set his hero costume down and sighed as he watched Gran Torino wander around, "Uh, sir? Mister Gran Torino?"

"Eh? Who're you?" Gran Torino asked suddenly, looking at Izuku in confusion. Before Izuku could answer, the retired hero suddenly plopped down into the still uncleaned puddle of ketchup and looked away, "I want food now. Gimme taiyaki, Toshinori." Izuku groaned and covered his face, turning away to find whatever landline there was to use so he could contact All Might.

"Excuse me for a bit. I need to use the phone...." Izuku mumbled to Gran Torino as he began to look around for a phone. He was stopped by the telltale sound of his hero costume's briefcase latches being undone, and he whirled around to Gran Torino crouched over his briefcase and pulling his costume out, "Wait, you can't touch that! I need that for-"

"Show me One for All, young'un." Gran Torino suddenly snapped at Izuku, making him blink in shock as the retired hero's attitude spontaneously changed into that of a drill sergeant. When Gran looked up, though, he kept the same airheaded gaze at Izuku as he suddenly yelled, "Go on, Toshinori! You can do it!" in a surprisingly dopey voice. Izuku sighed.

"This is pointless." Izuku says, mostly to himself but loud enough for Gran Torino to hear unintentionally. "With how bad All Might's been getting, his Quirk is going to disappear sooner or later. I have to master One for All as soon as possible." He heads for the door to the building, but there were in fact, three very obvious and very majot clues that Gran Torino was not as senile as he was thought to be.

The first sign that the old man isn't who Izuku thinks he is is when his attitude changes with the flick of a switch. One moment he's a bumbling old man with a somewhat-tacky costume, and the next he's a scary drill sergeant who's presence commanded his respect. Izuku doesn't pick up on it.

The second sign that the old man isn't who he thinks he is is when he demands that Izuku fight him with One for All. Sure, he's All Might personal mentor,, but that really felt like nothing more than a burst of lucidity among a torrent of what is probably dementia. Izuku doesn't pick up on it.

The third sign that the old man isn't who Izuku thinks he is is when he  _crashes into the doorway above Izuku's head and sneers at the Symbol trainee to fight him with One for All_. Izuku finally picks up on the clues, but something tells him that it's too late now.

* * *

 

Shigaraki Tomura was many things. He was a wanted man, a powerful villain, an even more powerful gamer, and the leader of a rising group of true villainy conquering the underworld. What he WASN'T, however, was ready to the bastard Stain in......two days? Three days? Eh, it was one or the other. Point was, he wasn't willing to play ball with the Hero Killer. Which led to where he was now.

"I don't want to talk to him, I told you!" He shouted as his frowning (pouting) strategist, glaring at the tiny boy who was trying to convince him to at least hear Stain out. Behind Avidya, the Proto High-End Nomu (who insisted that he either be called Tsubasa or given a 'good villain name, for crying out loud'. Fucking asshole) was sipping some orange soda while Kurogiri minded his own business by cleaning a dirty glass. Tomura's attention was yanked back to Avidya as his support unit scowled, "Look, we're looking at a possible party member with a big rep point boost permanent buff for us if he joins, and you're throwing a temper tantrum because he's got a different quest line than you?!"

"It's not that!" Tomura hissed, his itchy eyes widening as he glared at Avidya. He rubbed them for a bit and snarled, "It's the fact that it isn't a Villain quest line, it's a goddamn Vigilante quest line!" He slammed four fingers into the table as he continued, "He's a goddamn villain trying to do his own little twisted versions of Hero quests and succeeding. You and I both know that two alignment-based quest lines are never going to work in a damn party." Avidya winced, groaning as he massaged his temples.

"Look, I know that. It's pretty damn obvious when half the underworld sees him drunk and ranting about 'doing the Hero's work for them' at fucking 3 in the morning," Avidya grumbles. They both shiver. Say what you want about the league of Villains, but not even they were as prepared for a drunk Stain as they thought they were. And without the bandana either.......dear lord, the man was like a Japanese Voldemort with hair, "But even chatting with him is bound to give us that rep buff, Shigaraki. Our best bet is to recruit him into the League, sure, but even if that isn't possible we get a win-win. A good quest reward or a better quest reward, man."

"I.....Fine, goddammit. You're not gonna fucking give up on this shit anyways...." Tomura hisses as he gets up grumbling and heads over to the bar counter. He taps the counter to draw Kurogiri's attention, "Dratini. Extra strong, I'm going to need to be at least tipsy with one glass. I don't wanna be sober and think about talking to that noseless motherfucker." Kurogiri nodded.

"Of course, Tomura. And you, Avidya?" Tomura glanced over. Avidya had sat right next to Tomura, eyeing the bottles on the shelf eagerly before Kurogiri's eyes narrowed and he said firmly, "No alcohol for you. Not until you're of age." And just like that, Avidya wilted with a sad, sad whimper. How was this kid the one who beat Endeavor again?

"Fine, I'll have some peach soda, please." Avidya said sulkily. Kurogiri nodded, preparing Tomura's Dratini and adding some strong vodka to it first before he poured a simple cup of peach soda out for Avidya. The redhead took it gratefully with a polite 'thank you' and began drinking the soda. Tomura noticed Tsubasa staring at Avidya, and raised an eyebrow as the Nomu scooted closer.

"Literally how is he supposed to be so scary? He's the fluffiest and possibly most wholesome person I've ever met, which says a lot." Tsubasa whispered, glancing at Avidya with disbelieving eyes. To the Nomu's visible dismay, Tomura could do nothing but shrug in sympathy. How his party had picked up what seemed to be the most misleading newbie ever was beyond him. And banging a Hero Course student, no less!

The thought made him tip his drink back, putting the glass back and signalling for Kurogiri to keep it coming. Drunk antics first, agonizing over Avidya's questionable romance sense later!

* * *

 

"Come on, kid, stay on your feet!" Sorahiko ordered as he bounced around the room, whizzing in and out of Midoriya's sight. Midoriya was shrouded in green lightning as he looked around, trying to pinpoint Sorahiko. The idiot. With that thought in mind, Sorahiko launched himself off the wall and kicked his feet against Midoriya's back, intent on sending him sprawling.

Which was why he was so surprised when Midoriya's arm snapped up behind him and grabbed Sorahiko's leg. He barely had time to yelp before Midoriya was swinging him towards the wooden floor. Only his last-second decision of blasting Midoriya in the face with his jets broke him out of the kid's grip, and Sorahiko flew away, clinging to the wall. Instinct training?! Just what the hell were they teaching back at the damn school?

"Managed to land a hit on you," Midoriya panted, the brat. Sorahiko tsked as he bounced a little on his feet. Rudimentary footwork, but it was a start. Still, the kid's fighting style was pathetic. His movements were too stiff and he spent more time thinking than acting in a fight. Sorahiko really did have his work cut out for him this time. "W-Well, it was more of a grab but sti-GACK!"

"You talk too much, kid!" Sorahiko called from the ceiling, slamming his feet into Midoriya's back and sending him to the ground. Before the kid could get up, Sorahiko had touched down and slammed his hand against Midoriya's face, holding him down. Heh, still got it. "That's just one of the many fatal flaws you've got as a hero. Oh sure, I saw your tape of your winning the Festival, but you used One for All like a damn pistol with six bullets. You respect All Might, I get that, but it's grown so strong that it's actively weighing you down, kid. Your overeager sense of responsibility is wrecking your combat skill."

Sorahiko groaned and cursed his aching back as he bent down, grabbing the cane and beginning to walk away. "The biggest flaw of all, though, is your mindset. You think that One for All is something ultra-unique superpower when it isn't. Get that notion outta your head as fast as possible, and you'll find the answer to what it really is. Because right now, as you are? Those shackles you've put on yourself are going to stop you from fulfilling your ambitions, kid." Midoriya looked thoughtful as Sorahiko hobbled his way out.

"What should I do?" Midoriya suddenly asked. Sorahiko turned back, and saw him looking confused as he stared at his crackling hands. To that, Sorahiko really had only one answer to give the confused student, blunt and cold as it may have been.

"Hell if I know, kid. I'm not the one with One for All." He drawled, opening the door. "I'm going to go buy some grub for the both of us. Good luck with your self-training, Mr. Symbol of Hope." And Sorahiko left the building, sighing after he closed the door. He hid behind a corner, listening in to see what Midoriya could manage by his own. If the kis couldn't even figure out the answer to his problem, he had no chance at becoming the Symbol of Hope that he aspired to be.

"Too stiff? I've been acting too stiff?" Midoriya mumbled loudly. Really loudly, Sorahiko could hear him through the damn door. "No, not just stiff. My respect for All Might's been weighing me down? But I've been fighting with textbook methods. Besides, the opposite of stiff, isn't......it....." A second of silence. Then a shriek of surprise as Midoriya pulled.....something, out of his bag and began writing, "I've been thinking about this in the wrong way! I've just been thinking of One for All as a trump card, but that's not it! In the end, a Quirk is a part of the user. Part of the body! I just.....I just need to use it more!"

This time, Sorahiko couldn't hold back his smile. Maybe Toshinori had found a great successor after all. Now, if only said successor hadn't crushed his microwave by trying to imitate him....

* * *

 

Kurogiri mindlessly wiped away at a shot glass, yet another night of happy hour for the underworld done and the last dregs of the regular patrons either passed out drunk or filing out of the bar. The bartending side business had helped put a little chump change in their pockets for use, and gave Avidya the perfect chance to begin networking for the League. That plus, as Kurogiri was a current eyewitness to, the feminine boy was going through some of the passed out drunks' pockets and taking the cash. Well, not that Kurogiri could blame him. He'd managed to swindle a few extra funds out of some of his patrons.

"Aaaaaaaand that's all for today. 10,000 yen." Avidya called, tucking his hard-stolen cash in his pocket, "Kurogiri, mind helping me transport all these guys outta here?" Kurogiri rolled his eyes, but nodded and set the shot glass down. Soon enough, he was helping carry the blackout drunks outside, using a portal to scatter them all over the ward......after writing down their names and such, of course.

"What is the point of all this, Avidya?" Kurogiri asked as they entered the bar, flipping the sign to show it was closed. Ahead of him, Avidya was happily taking notes on the villains he had pickpocketed when Kurogiri asked his question. The villain turned back to face him as he continued, "I understand that this bartending business will help teach Tomura more about responsibility and the like, but how exactly does this relate to networking? Outside of you chatting with a few of the patrons, I didn't see you doing-"

"Kurogiri." Avidya suddenly says, and the Warp Gate user can't help but stop talking when he notices that Avidya's eyes have sharpened, "Do you know who's the true most sought-after information broker that civilians, villains, and even Pro Heroes use?" Kurogiri felt confusion fill his mind. Where was he going with this? "Come on, try and guess."

"The....ones more well-known in the underworld?" Avidya snickered at that, shaking his head.

"Nope! Wrong." He refuted, covering his mouth and giggling for a bit, "The answer is.....the bartenders!" ......The what now. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. Underworld info brokers are usually big targets and first priority for Pro Heroes. But bartenders? Drinking is one of the biggest relaxing activities in all of Japan. Hell, we got some prominent bars as neutral zones during the night." Kurogiri stared as Avidya put his notepad away, pointing at Kurogiri, "Baretenders like you, however, get a lot of customers. Most of them will be drunk, very heavily so. That means that they'll be more generous and open. They'll be more generous and give bigger tips, maybe discounts where they work. They may even share some...."

"......Information." Kurogiri breathed, his eyes widening. He stared at Avidya's, whose impishly grin only grew wider, "You're not just starting a side business, you're turning this into a makeshift information center." And suddenly, everything clicked in his head.

"There's a saying my adoptive dad used to drill into my head. 'If you want information, you don't meet the man in the corner booth. You go up to the counter and give the bartender a nice, big tip.' Info brokers can, and will, withhold information from a client in hopes of stringing them alone for more cash. Chances are, Giran might try to pull this in the future. But a bartender? He'll say everything he knows with enough cash in a good mood." Avidya pointed to Kurogiri, "And that's what your role is. I'll be doing the actual networking and construction, but it's your job to get me all the information I need. That's the biggest, most essential role I've given you for this, Kurogiri."

"I....I'm honored you've assigned such a task to me." Kurogiri admitted, his mind racing. Oh dear, a lot of stuff made sense now that Kurogiri considered just what a lot of the patrons had told him some sensitive information while inebriated. "I will endeavor to gather as much information as possible. Just what are you planning to do with this information?" To that, Avidya's grin turned sharp. Vicious, one could say. Like a kitten that had just learned it's owner hated it knocking things over and was going to do it as many times as possible.

"Why, Kurogiri, I'm going to do what anyone else does with sensitive information," Avidya drawled, "I'm going to use the living shit out of it. In  _every way possible._ " And then he turned away and headed up the stairs, pausing only to call back cheerfully to Kurogiri, "Oh! I'll be asking for the information you found out later, so be ready for that!"

Kurogiri shivered. Yep. Still as terrifying as ever.

* * *

 

When Tenya woke up to the familiar feeling of exhaustion and rage, as well as a perpetual sinking feeling in his stomach, he knew day two of his plan to bring Stain to justice had began. Dragging himself out of bed, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair to try to smooth it down, trudging over to the sink. The pale face with sunken eyes and chapped lips stared back, a face Tenya was growing intimately familiar with.

He wanted to punch the mirror. Smash it into tiny little shards of glass and scream his rage away, until even that was gone and he was nothing but an empty husk. But he didn't. Instead, he freshens up, gets dressed and (reluctantly) dons his hero costume. The one Tensei's left behind. It's a bit big and clunky, but Manual's scheduled to resize it to fit him.

~~Tenya doesn't want to tarnish it anymore.~~

Manual looks up when he enters the lobby, smiling complacently. "Iida-san! It's good to see you out and about so early!" He calls, waving. Tenya reluctantly waves back, forcing a smile. Across his position from the entryway, there's a large bulletin board full of information on the Hero Killer's whereabouts and routines. Iida can't help but feel both pride at his contributions to the board, and rage as the bastard's face plastered over it.

"Good morning Manual!" He calls, trying to force a natural joy into his words as he walks over. Evidently it works, with Manual turning away none the wiser to look at the board. Tenya looks back at the board and speaks, trying not to let his righteous fury leak into his voice, "Will we looking for more clues on Stain's whereabouts while patrolling again today, Manual?"

"Yeah. He's been sigted more and exclusively in Hosu's alleyways nowadays, but we still haven't been able to pin his location to where his hunting grounds are. It's like he keeps bouncing around from area to area." Manual replies, grumbling under his breath while staring at the board, "We'll be interviewing civilians as we patrol for criminals today. Hopefully we'll get lucky like we did last time and someone has some information for us." Tenya stayed silent, looking away, and Manual turned back, "Iida-san?"

"I......I was hoping we could pass by the hospital on today's patrol route, if possible?" Tenya asked quietly, not wanting to look up. Despite himself, Tenya couldn't help but want to check in on his brother's condition as soon as possible. When he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, Tenya looked up, "Manual?"

"Kid, there's no need to ask." Manual replied, smiling softly, "I was planning to pass by the hospital on patrol anyways. Now, why don't we go get something to eat first, before heading out?" Tenya nodded, prompting Manual to walk away with a look of resignation and sorrow in his eyes. Tenya's gaze drifted away from the Normal Hero's retreating back to once again stare at the board, laden with every fact about Stain they've gathered so far. It's precious little, but it's more than enough.

"Soon, Onii-san." Tenya snarls, walking up to the board and gently taking a sheet of paper from the list of potential whereabouts. His grip tightens slowly in his anger, crinkling the paper and causing the image of Stain to slightly deform, "Soon I will avenge you. Count on it." He tacked the paper back onto the board and trudged away, thoughts of vengeance and the mocking face of Stain staring back at him haunting his mind.

* * *

 

Izuku dodged blow after blow from Gran Torino, his feet feather light as he used footwork to duck and weave through the old man's flying form. Exhaustion wore down on his body from last night's overnight Full Cowl training, but he couldn't let that affect him. Not with his training taking up most of the day today. His thoughts were interrupted when Gran Torino crashed down in front of Izuku, took one look at him, and scoffed.

"We're taking a break kid. You look like you're gonna keel over if I breathed on you the wrong way." He grumbles. Izuku almost immediately collapses to the floor, gasping for air as Gran Torino looks him over. The old man sighs and sits down with a small grunt next to Izuku. "Hey kid. Where'd you learn how to move like that? Unless Nezu's been making some huge changes to the school curriculum, you don't learn instinct training until second year, and that's not even mentioning your dirty fighting style. I'll have to go get that cup you chucked at me replaced later...." Izuku chuckled nervously, glancing at the shattered remains of a cheap cup in the corner.

"It's.....I learned from my boyfriend." Izuku replied. Immediately, Gran Torino's eyes sharpen, and his head whips to look at Izuku. Izuku's head drops and he sighs. Just as expected, of course Gran Torino is suspicious of Rocchi now. Did the staff notify him ahead of time? "Don't, don't judge him. Please. He's not that bad, Gran Torino-sensei. I swear." If anything, Gran Torino's face just became a deadpan look.

"Kid, you're dating a villain that managed to leap from somewhat-public knowledge to what feels like Public Enemy Number One in a single day flat. He beat up the Number Two Hero on. Live.  _International. Television_." Gran Torino raised his cane to point at Izuku, his face still grim and serious, "There is a limit to just how much trouble a villain can cause, and your boyfriend shattered that limit. Still, he did train you well...." Gran Torino grumbled and stood up, "Show me."

"Huh?"

"Show me what Avidya taught you. Go on." Gran Torino ordered, climbing to his feet. Izuku groaned, but complied, climbing to his feet as well, his muscles creaking minutely, but not to the point where he couldn't get up. Taking a stance, he quickly ran through everything he knew about Gran Torino before the fight. "You ready, kid? Let's see what someone trained by an infamous villain can do."

And then Gran Torino was off, memorized information firing on all cylinders as Izuku's mind constantly came up with strategy after strategy with Ross' lessons as a foundation. His eyes scanned the room hurriedly as he got into his usual footwork, Ross' voice ringing out loud in his head. The sound of crackling concrete and air being shot out continuously almost rendered it mute. Almost.

 _'Alright, Izuku. Remember, you gotta stay light on your feet when the time calls for it. It'll make it easier to dodge attacks than standing still. Look for where your enemy's gonna hit you. If you can't see them, listen. They're bound to give a little indicator, no matter how inconspicuous they are.'_ The sound of air shooting out behind him had Izuku dropping to the ground as Gran Torino whizzed by, springing to his feet an instance.  _'Don't forget to keep moving. Make it harder for your enemy to pin them down. Don't forget, if you're in a tight situation, improvise. Before we had swords and spears, we had pointy sticks and rocks, and those were just as good as killing as any other weapon. If you don't want weapons, there are still just as many defenses and shields out in the open.'_

Izuku quickly grabbed a chair and chucked it up as Gran Torino began to fly around the room again, just as the old man pointed his feet at where the chair was. Unprepared for the sudden acceleration and his air stream being cut off, Gran Torino was propelled and pancaked into the wall for a few seconds. A few seconds, because Gran Torino was almost immediately flying around the room again.

 _'Be tricky. Be deceitful. Feint a lot. Make it so that even if your enemy sees the attack coming, they aren't prepared for the one behind it. And I know that you want to be the new Number One Hero, but, and I cannot stress this enough, don't. Fight. Fair. In a fight, things like honor and chivalry won't matter, and villains know that. They'll exploit every weakness they can get their hands on, because for them, the only thing that matters is if they can walk away to live another day. If you want to fight a villain, then fight_ like  _a villain.'_ Izuku snapped his hand at  split second, grabbing the salt shaker and unscrewing the cap hurriedly. Closing his eyes, he took salt by the handful and threw it in the air everywhere. Soon enough, there was hacking and sputtering, and Gran Torino tumbled into the wall, rubbing at his eyes.

"Ack! Crazy brat!" The old man yelled, blinking frantically. "What kinda stuff did your boyfriend teach you?!"

"The kinda stuff that'll keep me alive on the field." Izuku replied simply, bounding over before Gran Torino can fully recover and tapping the old hero on the soulder. "That's a hit. Does....Does this mean I wi-GUHURK!" His question cuts off into a garbled cry of pain as Gran Torino spontaneously jets his foot into Izuku's stomach, causing him to fold over and grasp his poor belly. Izuku could feel breakfast slamming it's fist against his stomach, demanding to be let out as soon as possible.

"Of course you didn't win! You may have gotten me in an indoor fight, but there's still a heck of a lot of training to be done! It's more like you, er....you cleared the first stage of a video game, I guess. It only gets harder from here." He paused, grumbling as he still rubbed at his eyes. "Still, him teaching you to fight dirty is......a plus, I guess. Not even Toshinori would fight dirty in a situation like this. Villains won't care about rules out in the open, so you need an ace in the hole. Much as I hate to do this, tell your boyfriend he did a good job, teaching you how to fight like that."

Izuku beamed happily and nodded, "Yes sir!"

"Good. Now, you clean up the mess here, while I go wash up. Agh, I need to order a new salt shaker now, and my eyes hurt like the dickens...." Gran Torino grumbled as he hobbled up the steps while Izuku got to work. His stomach still throbbed, but, as he swept the scattered salt off the floor, it was overshadowed by how happy Gran Torino's praise made him feel.

~~Sorahiko scrubbed his face with a wet face towel as the salt melted off of his eyelids from the hot water. Looking into the mirror, he saw the bloodshot eyes affected by salt staring back at him, and sighed. Gran Torino wasn't an idiot like the new-gen Heroes of today. He had lived through the beginning of the Bronze Age, and the entire Silver Age of Heroes. He had seen the rise and fall of many a Pro.~~

~~While the Heroes spurred by Toshinori's actions promoted the mindset of 'Fight with honor and mercy, but fight villains only', Gran had lived in a merciless time when villains were less insidious. More open, and demanding of their Quirks and their underground activities. Back then, virtues and valor meant nothing in the face of a gun or murderous intent. Those that were Heroes had to fight dirty to live, lest they end up just another body in a random dumpster somewhere.~~

~~The Heroes of today had, regrettably gone soft. Naive. Foolish. They strutted around on their moral high horses, preaching justice and valor, but when the time came for a serious fight, they cowered and whimpered for Toshinori to do their dirty work. It was surely a saddening thing, how pathetic Pro Heroism had become. Especially with the corruption of the Hero Commission nowadays.~~

~~Midoriya, the brat, wasn't like that. Whether it was Avidya's intervention and care, or his own views, Midoriya did what was necessary not just to win, but to save as many lives as he could. To fight dirty was a forgotten staple of Heroism, but so many deigned not to walk that path that the very meaning of 'Hero' was changing.~~

~~Midoriya was possibly the last remnant of a fading time, a catalyst of revolution and change that would shake the world itself. And Sorahiko could d nothing but pray, and hope that he could prevail. Because, as he stared into the mirror, his fists clenched until he could feel his blood beginning to cut off, there was a storm brewing around the world.~~

~~And Midoriya was right in the center of it.~~

* * *

 

Kurogiri poured out a glass of Laphroaig Triple Wood scotch. Smoky, with a smooth, sweet undertone, a perfect blend for a refined gentleman. The recipient of such a drink was a secret purveyor of fine wine. Whiskey and spirits were a favorite of his, and he often spent time sampling high-quality alcohol around Tokyo whenever he could.

He was also a low-level thug.

An imposing brute who seemed to be made of pure scarred muscle and tattoos, his fearsome physique was counteracted by his gentle, refined words and kind behavior. Despite his position, he was the negotiator and emissary to many a villain organization, and he held a golden heart with his silver tongue. Such an individual almost didn't deserve the vile alias of 'Lead-Pipe Matou', were it not for his fighting proficiency with, surprise surprise, a lead pipe.

"Another delicious whiskey. I'm surprised such a new bar like the 'Smoke House' managed to get their hands on such an exquisite drink like Laphroaig." Matou sighs, smiling into the cup. He nods at Kurogiri, who's busy pouring another patron a glass of vodka. "Thank you for your amazing service, Kurogiri. Truly, it's hard to find service like this anywhere in the city nowadays."

"It's my pleasure." Kurogiri replies, bowing slightly. When Matou slips him a generously large tip, Kurogiri smiles (though with his form, nobody would know that) and pockets the tip. He leans forwards slightly, and whispers to Matou, "So, what's been happening around the underworld nowadays, Matou?"

This is where the fun part begins.

When Avidya had informed him of just how loose-lipped some people could get when drunk, he was vastly understating just what a man would spill when eve a little tipsy. Kurogiri had learnt. So much, just from serving a few drinks and asking just what was going on nowadays in the underworld. Even if some of the info was potentially false. Matou looks around, and leans in.

"Look. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but the Eight Precepts of Death is apparently working on something big. Humongous. They're saying it'll change society itself when the product's finished, but something about what they're doing is fishy. I saw a kid on one of my scheduled meetings to negotiate with them, she seemed  _terrified_. And there were marks all over her body. Something's wrong there, but nobody's bold enough to want to move in yet." Matou whispered, his words grim. "I'll try to find out more, but you gotta realize, even for villains, there's something that's just way too wrong going on behind the scenes."

"I'll make a note of that. Thanks." Kurogiri mutters back, nodding to Matou. The thug leaves the bar with a bit of a stumble in his step, and Kurogiri cleans Matou's glass off. Secretly, he passes a still-recording....er, recorder to Avidya, who walks by carrying a tray of food he's cooked, in a waitress uniform. Why he insisted on crossdressing, Kurogiri would never know. The masterful way he slips the recorder into an inner pocket without even the people staring at him noticing, however, frankly terrifies Kurogiri. The boy's a natural espionage agent....

"And here are your orders of three platters of _kushiage, yakisoba_ , and a slice of today’s special, Sopor Pie!" Avidya replies, setting down the dishes as Kurogiri watches with a keen eye. He knows that Avidya is more than capable of taking care of himself, but it wouldn't do to have the bartender just standing there doing nothing, right? Especially with the way some of the patrons can't help but leer at Avidya.

The bar's become more of an izakaya lately. Kurogiri's the bartender, Avidya is the server and cashier, and Tsubasa and Tomura are the sous and head chef respectively. Kurogiri's still surprised at how much Tomura worries about his hygiene behind the stove. He's seen Tomura frantically cleaning himself before opening hours, and not once has Tomura scratched at his neck now. The business helps get them more spending money and information, as well as establishing the building as a known neutral zone for villains. That definitely helps a lot.

"We'll be going now! Thanks for the food!" One of the few remaining patrons, the one who ordered the  _kushiage_ , calls out as he and his fellow villains stand and leave. Kurogiri blinks and looks at the clock in surprise. It's already closing hours? Time sure flew by. Tsubasa and Tomura were exiting the kitchen now, the latter scratching away at his neck as they approached Avidya once the last patrons were gone.

"So? What did we get from the hub chat boards?" Tomura asks as he removes the apron, stretching. Despite his words, Tomura seems more focused. Mature, somehow. Did the responsibility of cooking for a bar actually help him mature a bit? Wait, how the heck did Tomura even know how to cook?! He'd never seen the gamer cooking before! Before he can voice his concerns, though, Avidya pulls out numerous tape recorders that Kurogiri slipped him, grinning.

"Why don't we take a listen? With how our day was, we should have some foundation to our budding network here. Especially with our status as a neutral ground.." Tsubasa grins wildly, and Tomura seems to be gleaming eye as Avidya turns on the tape recorders, and Kurogiri pulls out a notepad to record the more significant things. Yes,  this could work. He could get used to this kind of thing.

* * *

 

The next day, the air is tense. Though Kurogiri is wiping a glass clean and Tomura's sipping a new Dratini, Ross can see how tense both of them are. Tomura's damn near snapped the martini glass in half, and Kurogiri's eyes are narrowed. Though Tsubasa doesn't know what's going on, Ross does. He keeps his eye on the door, tense. Today's the day, after all.

There's a knock on the door. When Ross over to Tomura, his boss gives Ross a silent nod. Getting out of the chair, Ross heads over to the door and, taking a few seconds to unlock it, opens it, looking up.

A tall, imposing figure with a distinct hunch. Long, oily black hair held back from draping over a noseless, scarred and maniacal face by a bloodied red headband. Tattered tan cloth wrapped around the upper half on his face, exposing only the slightly hint of his lack of a nose, and a red scraf dripping in red fluid trailed behind him. He wore a sleeveless black combat suit reinforced with plate metal and steel, his arms wrapped in yellowed and fraying bandages, six knives strapped to his side. A traditional, ancient katana was sheathed on his back, and long black wristbands completed the bizarre, yet grim outfit, a cheap wristwatch adorning the left wristband. Akaguro Chizome, aka Stain, trudged into the bar with bloodshot eyes and a tense body as he scanned the bar and it's inhabitants. His eyes narrow at the sight of Ross, and a twisted tongue covered in enlarged bumps nearly lolls out as he speaks.

"A greeter, hm? My, you people have a lot of guts." He rasps, closing the door behind him. Many people, hero and villain alike, would shake in fear at the feeling of the Hero Killer watching them. A shark, watching for prey to jump into the infested waters. Some might even faint out of fear, shock, or a combination of the two.

Ross wasn't many people.

Instead, Ross smiles demurely, sticks out his hand, and speaks the line he's been practicing for the last night.

"I'm Avidya. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr.  _Charlatan Killer_." Stain perks up at the mention of essentially being called a Fraud Killer, and his mouth twists into a grin. One Ross returns with a viciousness that surpasses Stain's as he gesture to a table, "Please. Have a seat.  **Let's talk business.** " As Ross watches Stain's face twisted into a giddy smile, he knows that he's got Stain right where he wants him.

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**"I thought I would connect with you because you disapproved of Pro Heroes as well, but it is clear that you do not see the glory of my mission!" Stain howls, slamming a knife blade first into the aged mahogany wood. Shame. He liked that table. Tomura and Tsubasa startle, ready for combat. Ross? He doesn't flinch. He just keeps talking.**

**"And I never said what you presume, Stain. However, even if you keep killing those imposters society called Pro Heroes, you are merely ending the result. The products of a broken system, one that stands unaffected by your actions." Ross replies, his hands crossed and in front of him. Stain's anger seems to only grow at his words.**

**"What, so you want me to attack a Hero school to prove my point?! End potential true Heroes before they bud?!"**

**"Of course not. But there's always a higher power to the heroes. One that is the wellspring of corruption that the false Heroes climb out of." Ross says, his words entangling Stain in a web of half-truths and honeyed poison, all without the recipient in question never noticing. He can see Stain's eyes widening, the gears clicking in his head as Ross finishes the job. "Come now, Stain. Even All Might answers to someone, yes?"**

**"The Hero Commission....." Stain whispers, voice coated in awe and disbelief. Ross grins.**

**"The Hero Commission." Ross repeats, his job done.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehue
> 
> Hero Commission boutta get fucked up possibly. 
> 
> Now, Izuku already knows Full Cowl from his training with Ross. Instead of training that, Gran Torino's gonna be working with him on other things. Gran Torino's also more jaded, due to living in a time when Quirk users were feared and such. As such, he'll have a more pragmatic and cynical mindset.
> 
> The villains are now hiding in plain sight, running an Izakaya both to make a little side money, and to gather information on the underworld. They called it the 'Smoke House' after Kurogiri's black smoke....body.....thing. For those that don't know, an Izakaya is a Japanese after-hours bar solely dedicated to having people relax. It serves small snacks to sate the belly, drinks, and refreshments. And being in the criminal underworld is a truly stressful place. One that an izakaya catering to them, is a blessing to.
> 
> Shorter chapter this time, I guess, because there isn't that much to cover. Next time, we move to the more juicy parts, so look forward to that!
> 
> This is FactorySmoke, signing off for now! Peace!


	20. Meaningless Good, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Izuku's third day into his internship, and he's excited to train more! Ross may have trained his Quirk, but Gran Torino trains him to fight in urban areas. But imagine his surprise when instead, Gran Torino brings him out to fight villains instead!
> 
> It goes about as well as you would expect.
> 
> ((In which you already know what's about to go down~))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehehehheeeeeeeee.
> 
> I won't spoil anything except this: After this chapter? Big, big changes are coming. And nobody can stop them.

The bar is quiet, everyone watching intently as Stain sits himself at the bar. He faces Shigaraki as a hand fiddles with one of his knives. With a gravelly and creaking voice, he sneers at Shigaraki, "Speak your piece. Then I will judge if your cause is worth joining." Shigaraki snarls at the condescending tone, but Ross can hear the hidden meaning in his words. This isn't just an interview to try to bring Stain in, this is also a test to see if Shigaraki's someone fit to lead the League.

"Well, for starters, I want to kill All Might." Shigaraki says bluntly, with......what feels like a straight face. He can't tell, the hands are covering his face again. Stain stares. Ross stares. Kurogiri, of all people, stares. Hell, he's pretty sure that if the police or any rival villains placed some hidden cameras in the room, they'd be staring too.

Ross slowly groans and puts his head into his palms. He glances over at Kurogiri and whispers, "Can I please have something alcoholic to drink now?" Despite his own shell-shocked state, Kurogiri instinctively shakes his head. Ross grumbles and looks back......just in time to see Stain charge at Shigaraki, stabbing a knife into his shoulder and quickly pull it out. Shigaraki howls and clutches his shoulder, falling and freezing in place as Stain licks the bloodied knife. Tsubasa's frozen in place out of fear, this being his actual first time in what's essentially a fight between villains with no one to protect him, but Ross moves to protect Shogaraki. "Stain, that's enough!"

"You. Don't think I didn't notice you." Stain snarls, hesitating as Ross gets in his way. Whether it's because he doesn't want to hurt an innocent (not that he'll be hurt. He has Aura, after all.) or some other reason, he doesn't attack. Instead, he sheathes his knife and glares. "I can see the purpose in your form. Shigaraki has the seeds of a crooked, warped creed beginning to sprout within him. That black mist fellow simply follows orders. That boy in the back, he has no creed to speak off. But you. You have a goal. You have a creed to devote yourself to. Tell me what it is, before I kill you and the rest of your little gang." Ross winces, and tsks under his breath.

"Of course. But first, let us sit. It would not do to have such a civilized conversation in an uncivilized manner." Ross bargains. Stain grumbles, but moves to sit. Ross gestures for Kurogiri to stand down and sits across from Stain. The already-tense air feels like it's thick and his movements feel like lead weights are attached to them. Tsubasa's moved to help Shigaraki up, but his form is fearful as he watches the two. Ross suppresses his own shudders, but even he feels somewhat afraid under the stare of such a maniacal gaze. "First, before I tell you my creed, may you allow me to be informed of yours?"

"But of course." Stain replies, his voice low. As he speaks, he takes out a knife and begins to play with it, twirling it in his palm while he watches Ross. "The meaning of a 'Hero' has long since been lost to history. False heroes run about, tossing their power and fame around for more money, more attention and more glory. The mindless masses support them because they do not see their crimes, and the flawed machine of society keeps pumping out more of them. Even villains have begun to imitate these false Heroes, throwing about their influence and assets in order to gain better deals at wares, recruit more people, and even break some of the unspoken taboos of the underworld and get away scot-free!

"I will prune these poisonous saplings plaguing the soil society is built upon. I will kill any and all false Heroes that dare walk the streets, and I will separate the wheat from the chaff. Until only the True Heroes, the only people worthy of the title, can stop me." He leers, his tongue hanging out to lick his dry lips. "No one shall stop me. No one.....but All Might. He, is the only one allowed to defeat me. He is the only True Hero." He stares at Ross. Waiting. Expecting. "Now tell me your creed, Avidya. Tell me what drives you."

"Hm." Ross sits, thinking. How does he word this to not offend Stain? "My creed is....change. I too, despise Pro Heroes. They are glory-hogging mongrels who do naught but fight small-time criminals and bathe in the unending praise of the masses. While they laze about, the true criminals, those who scheme and plot in the shadows, move right under their noses. They are corrupt, and....after my little research, I know of Pro Heroes who have outright refused tasks assigned to them simply because they would not garter enough attention to fit their addiction to flame, fortune and glory.

"I too wish to change the system. To tear down this society riddled with falsities and corruption seeping into it's very marrow." As Ross speaks, he can see Stain's eyes widening, as if seeing a kindred spirit in him. Oh boy, he's gonna hate what Ross says next, "And to do that.....I have to bring down the Symbol of Peace. I have to defeat All Might."

The world seems to stop. Stain pauses, the knife stopping dead in the center as he grits out a venomous, " _What._ " His once-hopeful glare turns caustic, and his voice gradually rises in tone and volume as he continues, "Impossible. Out of the question. It is All Might who is the True Hero who can roam the streets. He spearheaded the Golden Age of Heroism, and it is he who'll spearhead a greater age further beyond!"

"It is All Might who is a  _figurehead_ ," Ross corrects, interlocking his fingers on the table. He glares at Stain from behind his sunglasses while speaking , "He represents the Golden Age, yes, but that brings with it the stigma, bias and corruption hidden underneath it's gilded exterior as well." Snarling, Stain howls and slams a fist into the table, outright glaring at him is fury.

"It is precisely because All Might is the figurehead of the Golden Age that he must live! His presence alone will comfort the masses so they do not panic and run around like mindless sheep!" He snarls, spittle flying from his mouth. "All Might is necessary to keep society intact as I continue my work! His defeat in unacceptable!" Ross only waits until he's done speaking, before he replies, feeling Stain's hot breath even from where he is, 2 feet away from him.

"And it is precisely because All Might is a figure head that he be dethroned." Ross replies, seeing how Stain's eyes dilate in pure rage. "He carries with him the sins and vices of the Golden Age, Stain. So long as he remains a symbol, and a pillar of society, people will continue their ignorant, hypocritical behavior. Because they will see that All Might is still there to save the day, and they will. Do.  _Nothing._ " He leaned forward, his glare feeling like it was baring into Stain's eyes, "You yourself claimed that destroying society was your creed, and yet you are afraid to tear down one of the very pillars of the society you despise? If anything, Stain,  _you_ are a hypocrite." Stain's face turns visibly red. He spins the knife and grips it's hilt, raising it with a roar of fury.

"I thought I would connect with you because you disapproved of Pro Heroes as well, but it is clear that you do not see the glory of my mission!" Stain howls, slamming a knife blade first into the aged mahogany wood. Shame. He liked that table. Tomura and Tsubasa startle, ready for combat. Ross? He doesn't flinch. He just keeps talking.

"And I never said what you presume, Stain. However, even if you keep killing those imposters society called Pro Heroes, you are merely ending the result. The products of a broken system, one that stands unaffected by your actions." Ross replies, his hands crossed and in front of him. Stain's anger seems to only grow at his words.

"What, so you want me to attack a Hero school to prove my point?! End potential true Heroes before they bud?!"

"Of course not. But there's always a higher power to the heroes. One that is the wellspring of corruption that the false Heroes climb out of." Ross says, his words entangling Stain in a web of half-truths and honeyed poison, all without the recipient in question never noticing. He can see Stain's eyes widening, the gears clicking in his head as Ross finishes the job. "Come now, Stain. Even All Might answers to someone, yes?"

"The Hero Commission....." Stain whispers, voice coated in awe and disbelief. Ross grins.

"The Hero Commission." Ross repeats, his job done.

"But....But I......they created All Might! They are the pushing force behind the Pro Hero system of today!" Stain feebly attempts to defend, his once-unwavering resolve shaken. "You cannot possibly mean that they are the cause of the corruption of society! I-It must be the imposters! The false Heroes who abandoned justice and valor!"

"Your worship of All Might and his association to the Commission have blinded you, Stain." He says grimly. "Think. Who was it that approved the clearing of these clearly false Heroes? Who showers them with fame and glory for being flashy and capturing small-time criminals while true villains meander about? Who do you think sweeps the crimes and misdeeds of Pro Heroes under the carpet, and buried the evidence under a mountain of lies and deceit? Who are the ones at the central core of today's government, running anything and everything related to Heroism?" He leans forwards, and his voice lowers to a quiet, but intense hiss, "Who do you think pushed All Might to become the figurehead he is today?"

"I....I, oh dear God....." Stain whispers, half in shock and half in revelation. "I....I never saw it. I never noticed that these false imposters were but a byproduct of true corruption. How have I missed all this? Dear Lord, how could I not have seen it?!" He clutches his temples, shaking as he mutters to himself 'What have I done, what have I done.....' and Ross pats his shoulder reassuringly.

"We often blind ourselves to the horrible things about someone we care about or idolize, no matter how unintentional they may be. All Might's light shone so much, was so bright, that perhaps it had blinded even you. But now you know, Stain. It was not the imposters. It was never the imposters." Stain's quivers slowly erode into stillness, and he grips the knife, pulling it out. There is a newfound determination in his eyes.

"You have....truly, given me much to think about. You have shown me a darkness to the all-encompassing light of All Might, and you have a steadfast and truly valorous creed within you, no matter how tinged in shadow it may be." He pauses, sighing before he continues speaking. "Though you and I may never agree with how All Might must be handled, I will not deny this. You, Avidya, are worthy." Then he turned to Tomura.....and bowed. "I would be happy to join the League of Villains, contradictory as it may be." The others are speechless as Stain raises his head, "Please. I must first return to Hosu. There is something I must finish there before my duty is fulfilled." Kurogiri stares, before quickly recovering.

"O-Of course, Stain. Please, come this way." The mist man replies, forming a hasty portal to what looks like a water tower high above Hosu. Stain steps through, and Ross almost immediately relaxes, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Immediately, Shigaraki and Tsubasa honed him on him, and he stared at them. ".....What? Is there something on my face?" He asks. Sarcastically.

"You.....have the highest fucking Charisma stat I have ever fucking seen." Shigaraki rasps, shakily getting up while holding his bleeding shoulder. Despite that, the somewhat twisted grin on his face didn't exactly reassure Ross. "A rare Charisma-based rogue build. Damn, what an actual steal. I am so glad we managed to get you to join the party before another guild picked you up...."

"Dude. Dude, you singlehandedly managed to save a villain negotiation session, and you shook Stain's resolve.  _Stain_ , dude." Tsubasa gasps, his hand on his chest and sweat pouring down his face, "I don't know who that guy is, but he's intense. Think I heard about some Hero Killer online, though. That.....that was him, wasn't it?" Ross only nods, and Tsubasa crumbled to his knees, "Oh my God. Oh my God, I was this close to dying from the Hero Killer." Poor guy. He's clearly never been in the criminal underworld until his introduction.

"Better get used to it, kid. This is how the criminal underworld works in reality, unlike all the cartoons and hero fights you've seen on TV." Shigaraki replies. Judging from the way his knees shake and quiver, he isn't exactly unaffected either. Still, he makes his way over to the portal, "Kurogiri. Keep the portal open for us. Avidya, Tsubasa. With me." Ross can't help the confused expression, but follows Shigaraki alongside Tsubasa. They really do need to think of a villain name for him, though. Constantly referring to Tsubasa by his name was a definite info compromise.

They walked out of the portal to the water tower, where Shigaraki and Stain stood, watching the city skyline. Stain spoke, his voice quiet and raspy, but filled with nostalgia and want. "This city is my hometown. I was born and raised here, before the rise of those false Heroes reduced it into the gilded husk it is today." He monologued. "I must reform this town, rid it of the pretenders who worship the almighty yen. Until this city wakes from the honeyed nightmare of the imposters, my work will always continue. I wish you all luck, and ask that you give me time to consider your offer." With that, he leapt off the water tower and disappeared from sight. Shigaraki snarled.

"I hate that high-and-mighty fucker. For all his talk, in the end, he's just a small potato-league murderer the media's glorifying." He hissed, scratching his neck. Kurogiri hummed in thought, as he reformed.

"I wouldn't say that." The black mist man says, "In all the cities that Stain has appeared in, charts have shown across-the-board drops in all kinds of crimes being committed within the city. It's theorized to be tied into Hero Awareness, but there are whispers that Pro Heroes are cleaning up their act in fear that Stain does not attempt to kill them as well." Shigaraki scoffed.

"So the Hero Killer's also the fucking Hero Breeder? Fucking hypocrite." Shigaraki turned to them, "Kurogiri. Bring out the Nomu. Avidya, you and Tsubasa take to the skies. I want you two to scout ahead and act as recon. Find out the locations of as many Hero Agencies as possible." He hissed, massaging his bleeding shoulder and holly fuck why haven't they tended to it yet? "Like I'd let him get away with stabbing me. If he wants to rampage, let him rampage. I'm going to take the sole basis of what he does, do it far better than him, and  _crush his pride with all my might._ "

Ross gulped, but turned to Tsubasa. "Come on, we need to go. I personally don't wanna be here when Shigaraki gets angrier." With a spontaneous shift into Nomu form, Tsubasa knelt down and allowed Ross to get on him back. Behind them, Ross could see two hulking Nomu exit a new portal Kurogiri had created before, with a mighty flap of his, Tsubasa took off, and they were gone from the roof.

* * *

 

Izuku sat in the train, very very aware of all the stares directed towards him as he waited for the next stop. The monorail ran through the whole of the Chūbu region, before dipping into into the Kanagawa region and finally stopping at Tokyo. As in, 'oh wow look at all the pretty lights and signs while I rob you blind' villain wellspring Tokyo. Being the capital of Japan sure had it's downsides.

"Are you sure it'll be a good idea for arrive during the night time, Gran Torino?" Izuku asked quietly as he looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to dip below the treeline, the blue of the sky melding into just the faint tinge of purple as he pulled his head away from the window to watch Gran Torino. The retired hero grinned viciously at Izuku's question.

"Of course it's fine. It's more fun during the night, where there's way more incidents and crime. It'll be a learning experience for you." Gran Torino replied. Izuku might have believed him, were it not for the fact that he seemed to radiate an  _aura_ of sheer pettiness and spite. Shivering and wanting to stop looking at the evil-in-old-man-form, Izuku pulled out his phone and checked the texts, drawing Gran Torino's attention. "On your phone again, Midoriya? What's important on it that you keep checking it day in and day out?"

"It's my friend, Gran Torino." Izuku admits, looking sullen as he scrolls through the texts Iida leaves on Read, worry permeating his heart. "His brother was attacked by the Hero Killer, and I've been worried about him ever since it happened." He can see Gran Torino's eager grin fade away into a frown, and sighs. "I was hoping to be able to at least check on him on the way back is all. But hopefully he's alri-"

The train jerked to a sudden halt. Izuku slammed into the seat in front of him, and the train was quiet. Amid the murmurs and chatter from the hallt of the train, the steel wall two seats down seemed to warp inward. And then a hero burst into the train, downed an groaning in pain. Thankfully, that seat was empty, but it was but a paltry fact to the monster that Izuku saw grip the edges of the broken train and pull itself in.

Four eyes sunken into the control centers of an exposed brain lolled around lifelessly. Elongated arms, greenish-white in color, slammed the hero's face (Was that the Wolf Hero, Lycan?!) into the ground with an unnatural amount of power. It's muscles were clearly artificially strengthened, rippling and writhing as they seemed to grow in mass and power, and the only thing it was wearing were ragged tan trousers held up by a belt. It's eyes swivelled in their sockets of grey matter, and it's tongue out in a web-like pattern, lashing out at the civilians.

The only warning Izuku got was a "Stay there, Midoriya!" before Gran Torino had burst out of the train, tackling the Nomu away from the civilians and rendering the attack ineffective. Midoriya rushed to the hole, l;ooking out while his mentor disappeared. Wait a minute....wasn't this Hosu?! What were the Nomu doing, attacking the city here?!

"K-Kid....." Lycan groaned from the ground, "You......Sports Festival winner.....As the Pro Hero in charge of this.....this area, I'm granting you permission to use.....your quirk with no consequences whatsoever. Please......Help them." And then Lycan fell backwards, his eyes rolled up. Izuku immediately knelt down and checked his pulse. Luckily, it was there, but it was growing weaker by the look of it.

"Someone call paramedics, now!" Izuku ordered before he could really stop himself. Shocked into action, one of the passengers immediately whipped her phone out and dialled in the number, speaking hurriedly into the speaker. Izuku let Full Cowl permeate his body, and looked back, "Don't move him! Right now he has time, but something's definitely messed up internally, and adjusting him will make it worse! I have to go now."

"Wh-Where are you going?" One of the passengers stammered out loud, staring at Izuku with wide eyes. Izuku turned back, and clenched his fists.

"I'm going to go help. Because that's what Heroes do." And with that, he leaped out of the train, heading down to the flaming streets of Hosu, as a cacophony of screams and monstrous roars assaulted his ears. "Iida, please. Please be safe."

* * *

 

Tenya blazed down the alleyway, the fluttering of a red scarf like a matador's cape for him. He saw red, and his teeth gritted together while he recklessly rushed at the source of the scarf. His engines were running on maximum output and, as such, created a massive amount of noise. With the noise pollution from everything else, he was sure he had at least a chance for a surprise shot at Stain. Alas, the villain ducked out of the way and swung his knife, causing his helmet to fly off. His glasses flew off as well. Drat, he liked them.

"You. Get out of here. Children do not belong in the dark shadows of the alleyways." Stain rumbled, holding his sword up against the paralyzed Pro Hero's neck. Tenya snarled as he he began to push himself up, drawing Stain's attention. The Hero Killer grumbles in frustration as he turns towards Tenya, "I said get out. Not even children playing around in costumes will escape my fury a second time."

"Playing? You think I see this as a mere game?" Tenya snarls, struggling to his feet as he glares at Stain, "A red scarf drenched in blood. Body armed to the teeth with blades of all kinda. A scarred face with no nose. You're him, aren't you? You're the Hero Killer, Stain." He staggers to his feet, panting as Stain's eyes flare. "I've been looking for you. For a very long time now."

"You." Stain suddenly says, "You are here for revenge. I can see it in your eyes. Are you a relative of one of those imposters? Have I harmed or killed a loved one of yours?" Tenya's teeth grit together. His brother? An imposter?! Preposterous! "Regardless, this is your last chance. Leave, and you may yet live to see another day, child."

"Child? So I am not a threat to you?" Tenya finally stands upright, his eyes boring into Stain's own indifferent ones. "Listen here, listen well, you bastard. I am the younger brother of a hero your crippled with your own hands. The unwanted heir to the hero of the greatest Pro Hero I will ever know. Remember my name, for whatever little time you have left in this world." Though his back was hunched from running, and his vision swam from that brief attack to the head, he snarled his next words with absolute certainty, " _My name is Ingenium, and your reign of murder ends here and now! I'll bring you down with my own bare hands!_ "

Stain raises his knife with a cold gaze, and replies simply, "You will try."

And all Tenya sees is _r_ _ed._ He runs towards Stain with a roar and kicks at the villain in blind fury. Stain only leaps backward, using the wall as a platform and jumping over Tenya's head. A blade lashes out at him, aimed for his neck but Tenya manages to block it with his armored gauntlet. He wildly swings at Stain, who twists in midair, tsking at attempting to kick at Tenya with spiked boot, forcing the heir of Ingenium back as he takes a defensive stance. Behind him, Tenya can hear the yelling of the Hero (if he had looked back, he could find out just it is. He can't afford to look back. Not with Stain trying to kill him. Because, it isn't like he can bring himself to care now.)

"You're Ingenium's brother? You're pretty damn weak for the brother of a Pro Hero." Stain rasps, watching Tenya intently. "Then again, so was he. It took me a single durable trip wire to take him out. Pathetic." Before Tenya can so much as snarl at Stain for insulting his brother, a knife flies into Tenya's arm all of a sudden. Right where his weakened joint is. Gritting his teeth, he crumbles to the ground, holding his burning arm in pain. "See? Even Ingenium would have seen that coming in a straight fight. Truly, you are fake." Tenya's response choked in his throat as Stain ran up and booted him against the wall, yanking the knife out.

"Shut up, you scumbag!" Tenya roars, climbing to his feet as he clenched his bleeding arm. "My brother was paralyzed from spinal injuries from the waist down! He'll never be able to walk again, let alone do Heroics!" Angry tears prickled at his eyes as he took a shaky step towards Stain, "He saved so many citizens! Guided children to the path of valor and righteousness! I'll bring you to Hell with my own two hands if I have to!"

Stain raised the knife to his mouth. Licked the blood. And suddenly, Tenya's body seized up, unable to move. "First, before you try to kill me, you should have saved him instead." A weak groan sounded out as Tenya's eyes twitched. Ah. There was an injured Hero back there. Ah, he had ignored them for far too long. While he was blinded by rage......how much had that Hero been in pain? "Before acting selfishly and putting your desires above all else, you should have attempted to aid the injured and those in need first. Instead, you charged in and attempted to kill me because you wanted it. To lose yourself on the field, and brandish your Quirk at your own selfish whims, is the furthest act from Heroism to ever exist."

"Shut up!" Tenya grits out.

"Do not worry, scion of the Iida family. Your death shall be a stepping stone to the creation of a truly just world." Stain continues, sheathing his bloodied blade. He reaches back and begins to unsheath his katana, "Though, I do wish they would get my title correct. I am no Hero Killer." The tip of the katana shone in the light, gleaming like a silver herald of execution as Stain drawls, "I am Stain, the Charlatan Killer."

"SHUT UP!" Tenya howls, his teeth gritted together as he screams as loud as he could with a frozen body, "No matter what you say, or how you try to justify yourself, in the end you are a murderer who crippled my brother!" Despite himself, his furious tears flow down his cheeks as he begs his body to movemove _move_.

"You are correct." Stain says simply, "I am a murderer. A man who's hands are drenched in the blood of his previous victims. You will not need to drag me down to hell, for I am destined to be escorted there when I die. Already, the chains of sulfur and brimstone encircle my rusted soul." As he spoke, he raised his blade, eyes mad with fanatic belief, "I alone shall pave a gold and crimson path to a world of true justice. I alone will bear the sins of humanity to bring society the righteousness it deserves to see! I alone will shower myself in the blood of charlatans and frauds so humanity may have a common enemy to work against! And when I lay defeated on the pavement, the world cheering upon my death, I shall smile at the fruit of my labor, and pass on, leaving behind.....true peace." A single tear drips down Stain's cheek at a far-away vision only he can see, and he whispers, "It will be beautiful."

"Damn you. Damn you, you madman." Tenya grits out, pushing his arm to move even a millimeter. "You will never get away with your crimes, Stain!"

"That is the point." Stain replies, his arms tensing as he prepares to swing, "For what it matters, scion of Iida.....you truly were worthy of the name Ingenium. Goodbye, Ingenium. Society will remember you." The sword swings. Tenya can't even close his eyes. He's stuck watching the silver blade swing towards his throat.

And a lightning-shrouded  _fist_ slams into Stain's face, blowing him away from Tenya. The familiar face of Midoriya Izuku flies into view, teeth gritted in anger and determination. His whole body crackles with verdant electricity, and his eyes seem to burn fiercely as he snarls furiously, " _Get the fuck away from my friend._ "

* * *

 

Izuku wasn't ashamed to admit that maybe, just maybe, he had dropped a curse directed at the Hero Killer in his fury and desire to get the man away from Iida, ignoring the exclamations of shock from both Iida and Native (Was Native about to be killed by Stain?!) as he landed on the ground, speaking, "I saw it on television. Sixty percent of your victims were found in alleyways, and eighty percent of the survivors remember being attacked in said alleyways. You really should have expanded your territory more." He hissed, aware that he was subtly helping Stain but doing it to throw Stain off his game. "Iida, can you move?" He asked the frzen form of Iida, who seemed strained.

"I c-can't move a muscle. It's gotta be his Quirk." Iida hissed, unable to even twitch. Though, his eyes turned furious as he hissed at Izuku, "Midoriya. Midoriya, you have to get out of here. This is my fight, and my fight alone." When Izuku doesn't budge, Iida's gritted cries grow insistent, "Midoriya, go! Get Native out of here, I'll deal with him myse-"

"Iida." Izuku says seriously, causing Iida to [ause, "You literally cannot move right now. I'm not going to leave you here to get killed." Iida was silent, while Izuku glanced at Native, "Mr. Native, are you okay?" There was a weak groan from the Pro Hero, but the weak nod he got in return was at least enough to reassure Izuku temporarily.

"You. You're the kid in Shigaraki's picture." Stain rasps, and he bristles. The League of Villains? He had his suspicions that Stain teamed up with them, but to have it confirmed was a whole other issue. "Child. Midoriya. You may have interfered, but I have a soul-bound duty to dispose of those two. If we were to fight....." His eyes flooded with bloodlust, an intensity turning the air as thick as molasses and Iuzku couldn't help but shake a little, " _The weaker fighter will be culled_. Will you still fight knowing this?"

Something in Izuku shook underneath fettered chains, screaming at him to leave and abandon the others. To flee to safety and bring Pro Heroes to fight for him. Instead, Izuku gets into a slightly shaky, but still firm fighting stance and grins widely, "I wouldn't be much of a hero if I abandoned those in need, right?" He grits out, ignoring Iida's frantic pleas to escape, "Besides...To lend help to others even without being asked, is what makes a true hero, you know?" Stain's eyes light up, and his smile turns maniacally gleeful.

"Aaaaaahh...." Stain breathes, his grin stretching across his face as he hunches into what seems like a feral, animalistic fighting style. A hand drifts to his side and unsheathes a Bowie knife as he grins. "You. You have the makings of a true hero. Come, Midoriya Izuku. Show me your conviction, lest you fall in battle." Izuku tenses, but stands resolute. There's a single second of stillness.

And then Stain is  _rocketing_ towards Izuku, blade already halfway in motion to swing at his neck. A simple guiding push disorients Stain and pushes the knife out of the way, before Izuku thrusts a palm at Stain to propel him backwards. It works, but there's less resistance than he expected, and Stain appears unharmed, though winded.

"Good. Your reflexes and strength are good." Stain gasps, grinning maniacally as he flips his knife into a reverse grip. "Yeeeees. Unblinded by rage or hatred, powered by sheer resolution. You are a True Hero in the making." He sprints towards Izuku, swinging again. Izuku slaps the wrist hard, knocking the knife on the ground, which he immediately kicks away. "Who trained you? Who at the her school trained you to fight like this? I simply must know."

"My trainer wasn't from the Hero school at all." Izuku simply says, bolting in towards Stain. Before the killer could react to anything, he slid under Stain's legs and jumped. The Hero Killer whips around and brandishes a THIRD GODDAMN KNIFE and, when he doesn't see Izuku, looks up.

Which leaves him open for the spear tackle Izuku gives him as he _rams_ into Stain's side. from the right, snarling. Stain wheezes and lets go of his knife, swiping at Izuku with a fourth knife  _how many knives does he have?!_ Stain gasps, clutching his sides as Izuku bounces back, ready ready for a fight. "Impressive." He croaks, grinning maniacally. "You fight like a hero, but with the mindset of a villain. You know the risks and dangers of this world, Midoriya."

"Villains will not care about concepts like honor and valiance." Izuku recites Ross' words, still weary. "all they care about is whether they will live to see another day, and they will do anything to live." Stain's grin widens.

"Then you really should have seen this coming." Stain's hand flicks out. Not towards Izuku, though. Oh no.

The knife that flies from his hand is headed straight for Iida. With a cry of "NO!" Izuku leaps forwards and braces his arms. The knife harmlessly bounces off of Izuku's gauntlet plating, falling to the ground harmlessly. His short moment of relief dies a horrible death when Stain sinks his sword into an uncovered part of his arm. Izuku yells in pain and nearly crumbles as Stain yanks the sword out, before his body suddenly freezes as Stain licks the blade. A blood-related Quirk?!

"You fought the good fight, Hero. That's why this one time, I'll spare you." Stain rasps, brandishing his bloodied sword as Izuku freezes in place, unable to move. "But I must fulfill my duty and end these two, for a brighter world." Despite Izuku's best efforts as Stain strides towards the others, purpose in his steps. He raises his sword over Iida, a manic gleam in his eyes, "For the sake of a better future, perish!"

"No...." Izuku grits out, "Don't! Don't do it!" The sword begins to swing down.

And a massive wave of ice crashes into Stain, sending him flying. The villain wheezes as he gets up, clutching the side Izuku tackled earlier as he snarls, "Interruption after interruption after interruption. Who now dares to get in my way?" He hisses, looked pained and furious. With his eyes only, Izuku manages to look to the entrance of the alleyway, eyes widening.

Todoroki Shouto stands with a near-impassive face, his eyes alight with relief and protectiveness as he speaks. "Midoriya, you really do need to at least try to be more specific next time. I almost got hre too late." Like one of those elemental knights from those old video games, ice and frost  spread up his right side like a suit of armor, while crackling red flames spread up his left. And Izuku looks to him, and can't help but feel relief.

* * *

 

Shouto stares at the Hero Killer standing over three unmoving people. He recognizes the frozen forms of Iida and Iz- _Midoriya._ Yes, Midoriya. It takes him a bit to recognize Native lying against the ground, but he's yanked out of his thought process when Stain grumbles angrily, "Yet another child? Are today's youth truly this eager to die?" Shouto says nothing, only stomping the floor and sending a wave of frost along the ground. With a wave of his hand, the frost forms a crystalline tide of ice that forces Stain away and carries the others to safety behind Shouto. Throughout it all, Shouto doesn't even say a word, too angry to formulate anything coherent.

"T-todoroki." Midoriya grits out from the ground, and Shouto has to suppress a twitch from how exhausted he sounds, "D-Don't.....Don't let him draw blood. He paralyzed us all by licking our blood off h-his knives." Shouto nods silently as Midoriya wheezes. There's a hitch in his raspy breathing, though, and SHouto's instincts scream at him to move his head. So he does.

And just in time, too. Stain's knife flies just a millimeter from his skin. Thankfully it doesn't cut his face.....but it  _does_ distract him from the sword-wielding maniac swinging at him towards his neck. He ducks in time, but when Stain's eyes glance up as if waiting for something, Shouto's eyes are drawn upwards as well. There's nothing.

When Shouto's eyes look back forward, he bucks his head away from the salivating maw of Stain trying to tear into his flesh. A wall of ice formed to block Stain off, and it's only Shouto scrambling away that keeps him safe when Stain grips the side of the ice and swings around to slash at him. Just as easily, Stain glides down and grabs his knife from the ground, eyes burning with a fervent madness. Shouto could tell, everything Stain did was a setup for multiple avenues of attacking if he failed. If he couldn't slash, he could stab. If he couldn't stab, he could kick. A veritable whirlwind of steel and flesh that left Shouto on edge for whatever would come next.

Stain was strong. Stronger then anythng he'd ever faced. Maybe even stronger than his  _old man_. The thought of that made Shouto shiver. He ducks out of the way of a sudden swing of Stain's katana, and erects a wall of ice to buy himself some time. 

"Stop....this...." Iida gasps behind Shouto as he pushes Stain back with a wave of massive icicles. He doesn't turn back to listen further, not with Stain pressing on to try to kill them all. "I.....am the one who inherited the mantle of Ingenium. I have to.....Have to be the one to do this." Shouto's eyes twitch, and, before he can stop himself, Shouto's talking.

"Really? You're the one who's Ingenium now?" Shouto grits out as he stays light on his feet, trying to keep Stain away with more and more ice, fire keeping his body temperature stable. He can barely make out the form of Stain on the other side of the wall, but stays on guard. "The Ingenium I've met in charity balls and hero galas never made such a hateful face, Iida. Are you sure you can inherit his name while this hateful?" His ice wall meets a sudden end as a katana cleaves through it. He's already on his guard, but the katana moves extraordinarily quickly, slicing the ice to bits as Stain uses them as makeshift platforms.

"Really? Obscuring your own vision when you're fighting a much faster enemy?" Stain drawls, unseen as Shouto shields his eyes from the dust the falling ice kicks up. "What poor strategy." Before Shouto can even reply, a pair of throwing knives sink into his left arm and he yells in pain The metal is instantly superheated, cauterizing the wound but frying his nerves. He has to turn off his fire, lest the metal melt and seep into his bloodstream. His head whips upward, and Stain looms over his head, katana poised to skewer him like a shish kebob, "Then again, you are still an amazing fighter."

And then Midoriya slams into Stain's side, with an agonized screech of " _AGAIN?!_ " from Stain, and Shouto can feel his heart skip a beat. No, wait, that's the adrenaline pumping through his veins.........eh, close enough. "Todoroki-kun! I can move just fine now!" Midoriya calls as he blasts Stain further away. Shouto's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"A time limit?" He asks out loud, frost spreading up his right side and cooling his body down. The metal is thankfully not hot now, but he can't really afford to nudge it to see if it's fused to his arm. There's a chance of nicking an artery and the last thing he needs is to bleed out from his own mistakes.

"That's impossible!" Native grits out from the ground, "He was the last one to get hit, and I still can't move!" Shouto's mind races as he stomps his foot, sending a wave of ice towards Stain. Midoriya sees what he's doing and leaps out of the way with a yelp.

"midoriya!" Shouto calls out as he watches for Stain. "You say he tasted your blood to paralyze you? It can't mean that it gets weaker with each person who's blood he licks, otherwise Native and Iida would be able to move now. It can't be how much he gets, because one lick was enough to paralyze both you and Iida, and he still can't move.....it's blood type. It's gotta be blood type." In front of him, Stain sneers.

"Why, you're a very perceptive boy, aren't you?" He drawls as he slashes the ice barrier into pieces, "Yes, my Quirk depends on blood type. Congratulations for finding out but a mere speck of a detail that won't help." A knife flies at Shouto, who barely manages to duck out of the way. Grunting, Shouto subtly sends a small line of frost back. It binds around Native's chest and seals his wound in. He'd been so preoccupied with warding off Stain that he almost forgot to dress the wounds as best as he could. If anything, the sudden gasp and shiver he sees, it helps. Just a tiny bit.

"We can't stay here, not with two wounded." Shouto gasps. It's just been three minutes since he got here, but already his lungs burn for air. "Stain's fast enough to dodge both my fire and ice, and skilled enough to maneuver out of any hold he puts you in. The only chance we have is to hold the line for now." Despite his initial expectations, Midoriya nods.

"Got it. Your blood is too exposed." Midoriya replies as green lightning begins to shroud his form once more, "You hang back. Provide support and tend to the others. I'll keep him off of you all." Despite his own views on this plan, Shouto nods. This is the best shot both of them have. They had no other choice.

With a gust of air, Midoriya leapt and swiped at Stain while Shouto immediately tended to Native and Iida as best as he could, occasionally sending waves of ice Stain's way while his left arm throbbed in pain from the two blades shoved into his forearm. As he melted the ice around Native's chest and laid a glowing hand on his wound, the Pro Hero hissed as the wound was cauterized from the heat. While he worked, Iida spoke.

"S-Stop this....no more, Todoroki. Please, r-run...." His co-class president begged from the ground. "I c-can't let you all.....get dragged into this because of.....my m-mistakes." He rasped, coughing slightly. In front of Shouto, he saw Stain slash Midoriya's leg through the ice, licking the bloodstained sword and paralyzing Izuku (Midoriya! Dammit, he had to stop himself before he slipped up someday!). As Stain neared, Shouto snarled as he turned to acknowledge Iida's words. Memories flashed before his eyes. Of hatred, self-pity and resentment boundless in depth. Of his mother, a smiling woman who shifted to rage to sorrow to forgiveness for his mistakes. Of his damned father, who hit and burned and tormented him even as a child. His broad back and flames licking menacingly at his thoughts as he sneered in disdain.

"If you want to do something to stop this, then stand up." Shouto snarls, reinforcing the broken barrier with more ice, "Quit your whining and stand up! Stand up, and fight! Stand up, and do something! Stand up, and live up to your mantle!" The barrier falls apart yet again as Shouto continues, "Never, never forget who you are....or who you will be. Good luck, Ingenium."

The sound of steel cutting across air draws his attention back. Stain's far too close for Shouto to effectively use his Quirks now, though not for lack of trying. An arm begins to fly up, wreathed in fire as he vainly tries to block the katana swinging for his head.

" **RECIPRO BURST!** "

An armored white boot snaps the blade in two as it kicks it, leaving Stain with nothing but a hilt. Iida stands in front of Shouto, his face a rictus of righteous fury and stalwart determination. With a voice not unlike thunder, he roars, "I am Ingenium! The one who will bring you down, Stain! Surrender now or face justice!" For a second, Shouto looks up, and his mind sputters as, for a mere second, he sees the tall and stalwart form of Iida Tensei stands alongside his brother.

* * *

 

How long, Iida asks himself in fury. How long had he blinded himself, choosing only to see what he had wanted to see, see what would benefit him and him alone. No matter what number his exhausted mind is capable of spitting out, he deicdes that it's far, far too long. Memories flit through his eyes, of a younger Tenya asking his older brother the answer as to why he became a hero, and the answer that pushed him onto a five-year road of training and excelling to be the best. And yet, for all he had done, his greed and arrogance pushed him to only work for himself, holding himself above others as if he was better simply for more achievements.

As Stain snarls and resheathes the broken katana, the same mantra chants itself through Tneya's mind over and over again: 'I will no longer be left behind. Never again.' "I'm sorry, you two. Both of you were dragged into this mess by me." He says, shifting into a fighting stance, "That's why I won't let you two get hurt anymore." Stain snarls in rage.

"So that's it?" Stain snarls, "You just twiddle your thumbs, get some random epiphany and suddenly you think you're good enough to stand with the big boys?" Instead of going for the broken katana, Stain instead goes for the much more practical and lethal Bowie knife strapped to his chest. "You act big and heroic now, but after this? Like how an addict will relapse into drugs once he gets another taste, you'll just go back to being the selfish, arrogant person you are now.

"A person's nature will not change in the blink of an eye. A forgery will remain a forgery, no matter how much people laud it. A charlatan will remain a charlatan until the end." Stain rasps, knees shaking but still firm. "Someone must fix it all. Someone must restore the original concepts. Someone.....someone must remove this corruption." His eyes fill with a twisted resolution and he tthunders, "I shall stain my hands so that no one else will. I will pave the road to Hell I am destined for so that humanity may live in the light of life. That is my curse, my ideal as Stain."

"Even so." Tenya replies, his voice grim but  equally resolute. "Even if I know I do not deserve to be a hero. Even if I inherit the mantle of a perceived fraud...." His eyes stare into Stain's disapproving ones, and he continues. "I will not break. I will not hang up my brother's legacy. Because if I do.....If I do, Ingenium will really have passed on."

There are no words. There is no excahnge in the next five seconds of silence, with only the screams of the civilians outside to accompany his declaration. But deep in the spite and disapproval in Stain's eyes.....he sees a spark of optimism. Of hope and approval at Tenya's creed.

And then Stain leaps, and Tenya's gear sputters weakly when he tries to activate it. Dammit, the radiator was broken! This was, by all means, the final stretch. Stain's whole body held a certain tenacity and bloodlust previously absent before. Despite that, even with his tenacity he was wincing and favoring one side of his chest over the other.

"Todoroki!" He calls out as th aforementioned scion of Endeavor sends a wave of ice towards the Hero Killer, causing him to turn towards Tenya. "I need you to freeze my legs without blocking the exhaust pipes!" Right as Todoroki turns his head to reply, Tenya thrusts his arm in front of his face. And just in time, too, as a throwing knife sinks into his elbow. Immediately after, Stain's damn Bowie knife right below it, and Tenya is almost carried to the ground by it, yelling in pain. The knife goes clean through his arm, but he glares at Todoroki and screams, "Do it!"

As soon as he feels his boot cool down, and his engines sputter, he ignores the searing pain in his left arm, the creaking of his bnes and muscles in his legs, and the subtle way his vision blurs. He takes off. And he takes flight.

* * *

 

Izuku's ankle throbs with agony as he stands on his feet. As soon as Todoroki finishes freezing Iida's boot over, a platform of ice, jagged and deadly, forces Stain up into the air. The Hero Killer reaches for yet another throwing knife, but Izuku's already calculating. Calculating the steps to victory.

And as soon as he finishes, in the blink of an eye, he leaps. And he takes flight.

* * *

 

Akaguro Chizome can almost feel the world seem to slow down, adrenaline roaring through his veins from the immense beating he had suffered from the hands of these three students. His eyes shift to the right, where the Ingenium fraud speeds towards him. A fraud of a fraud, but one who shines ever so brightly. His eyes shift to the left, where the lightning-clad true Hero leaps, fist clenched as he stands ready to attack.

He can get out of this, he knows. In the blink of an eye, his hands can snap to the pouches in his vest and sink a throwing knife each into their chests, cutting their arteries and leaving them to bleed out on the cold concrete floor. Afterwards, he can kill off Native and the Todoroki boy, and quickly leave the scene.

But he doesn't.

Instead, he closes his eyes, relaxes his body, and waits for the inevitable twin impacts meant to shatter his defenses into nothing. He drops his guard, and lets himself be defenseless for the first time in thirteen years.

Because he has looked. He has seen just what the future these boys carry with them is.

 _And it is beautiful_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**BAM.**

* * *

 

Honjou Kokujin, or more commonly known as Native, stared in shock as a massive ice ramp crept up the side, safely allowing the Todoroki kid's classmates to tumble to the ground relatively safely as Stain falls with them, laid out and crumbled. Unconscious. They had done it. They had actually defeated Stain, all three of them. Damn, it really did hurt his pride as a Pro that they had done what he and the entirety of the Hero community couldn't.

"We need to tie him up as quick as possible." Midoriya, the Sports Festival winner, gasps as he pushes himself up. Just as quickly, his legs give out and he begins to fall and Kokujin immediately moves to catch him. Then he blinks at the realization that he finally, finally is able to move now. Stain's Quirk must have worn out now. He carries Midoriya piggyback style and wearily nods to the other two.

"Thanks for saving my life. All of you. I'll keep ahold of him, so tie Stain up quickly before he wakes up." There's a nod as Todoroki walks a bit deeper and, like some deus ex machina, comes back dragging a whole ass 10 or 11 feet of rope from god knows where, and Kokujin can't help but roll his eyes. "Jesus Christ, people really _will_ throw anything and everything away."

Todoroki, being the only kid here who's capable enough of tying the rope, still needs a bit of help, so Kokujin sets Midoriya down and helps tie the Hero Killer up. Once the knot is firmly secured with a lengthy amount to act as a handle, Todoroki drags the unconsicous Hero Killer towards the alleyway entrance, Native close behind carrying Midoriya as he guards Ingenium's brother. Compared to them, all he has is a measly chest wound. They've fought tooth and nail to keep him alive and suffered far worse, while all he could do was sit and watch.

"I'm a failure as a Pro." He muses more to himself than to the rest as he walks. "God, I'm supposed to be a Pro Hero and I could do nothing but watch you all hurt and bleed for an idiot like me." Though he only speaks quietly to himself, he feels Midoriya's body tense against him, and he replies to answer Midoriya's unspoken words. "I only got in the way during the fight. I was completely helpless, Midoriya. You don't need to try comforting me."

".....Native-san." Kokujin hears him say weakly, "Don't worry. Anyone would be caught off guard by an ambush from Stain. You didn't know his Quirk either, and he's.....he is so damn strong....." Midoriya shivered, but continued. "D-Don't put yourself down. Even with all three of us fighting him at once, the only reason we won was because of a slip-up. A gimmick if you wanna call it that." He knows he shouldn't feel relaxed at Midoriya's words, but his shoulders relax and he sighs in relief. A sick part of his twisted mind is somewhat comforted than he isn't so weak now.

"You!" Before Kokujin can say anything, a yellow boot flies into Midoriya's face, and the kid sputters. A tiny old man in a bright yellow and white costume that makes him look less like a hero and more like a peeled banana. Dammit, now he wants a banana to eat. "Kid, I told you to stay in the train, and--sweet merciful chipotle sauce, is that the fucking Hero Killer?"

"Hey, I need an ambulance now!" A more familiar voice calls out, and Kokujin relaxes as the familiar blonde hair and red ascot of his colleague and....maybe girlfriend, Hajiku Hanri. E-Er, he meant Miss Shun. Had to stay on code names during work hours after all! "K-Kokujin? What happened?" She whispers as she nears him, supporting him while the other unfamiliar Heroes (Is that Why-Phi? Fucker still owes him twenty dollars, the bastard!) deal with the kids. The blunt-looking man (No, literally. He looks like a psychedelic weed blunt) stands guard over Stain as Miss Shun supports his weak-feeling body.

"I got ambushed by Stain while trying to get backup. He played an injured woman and stabbed me when I got close enough. Without those kids there, I would have died." He whispers back, wincing as he clutches his heart. Thankfully when Todoroki put ice on his chest, it helped stem the bleeding, though he really does hope he doesn't have frostbite now. The wound was close,d and that's all that mattered right now. "I'll be fine. Go look after the kids first." Hanri looks worriedly at him, but he shakes his head. "Go. Please." With a reluctant nod, she leaves his side and he relaxes against the railing.

It's been five minutes since he was ambushed. Five minutes, those kids were fighting for their lives and his, fighting a  _goddamn serial spree killer_ because they wanted to stop Stain. A part of Kokujin's heart cracks and fractures at the fact that they were just  _kids_. They shouldn't have ever gone through such a situation, dammit. At least.....At least Stain would rot in Tartarus now, never to hurt or kill anyone ever again.

Of course, the universe it would be a great idea to screw everyone over at that moment.

"At the risk of sounding both cliche, and very  _very_ repetitive......" A soft yet piercing voice says a few feet away from the group. Somehow, it manages to catch everyone's ears, and when Kokujin turns to see just who is talking, he feels the blood ironically drain from his face. There are two people standing next to the group of gathered heroes, clearly villains.

The first person is a teenager. A tall, lanky boy with a shaved head not unlike a delinquent's, topless and wearing torn black pants that seemed almost too big for his form. Creaking, dark red devil wings sprout from his back, the sound of bones popping and muscles stretching within audible even where he is. His skin is pale, like he hadn't seen sunlight for a fucking yea, and there is a smug, yet manic glean in his tired brown eyes, and at his feet lie the unconscious form of Why-Phi. He's dragging Stain by the rope, but the Pro Heroes are tensed, ready yet unwilling to move. He can understand why. Despite his weird wannabe-delinquent look, his instincts screamed that that boy was _Dangerous_ , with a capital D. But even that paled in comparison to who he saw trailing behind him.

Avidya stands behind the boy, short stature and signature red-framed sunglasses doing nothing to stifle the spike of pure fear that shoots up his spine like permafrost. He's wearing a completely different outfit, which points to Avidya not actually having a set villain outfit. Not that that matters, considering that it doesn't really matter when he  _beat the living shit out of Endeavor_. Avidya's hand twitches minutely, and a pool of his Anti-Light Quirk swirls into existence as he finishes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

* * *

 

Ross watches the trembling forms of the Pro Heroes in front of him and shakes his head. He waves at Izuku with a smile....which freezes when he takes in his boyfriend's bedraggled form and he immediately rushes over. "Zu-kun?! What happened?! Who did this?" His boyfriend squeaks and trembles a tiny bit under Ross' worry, and even Tsubasa pauses to stare at him incredulously as he frets over Izuku.

"U-Um, uh, Rocchi, it's okay. Really, it's fine." Izuku tries to defend himself, before Ross breaks out his ultimate weapon....The Sad Pout™! Within seconds, Izuku caves in and pats Ross' head, drawing a happy sigh from him. Despite the sheer pleasure he feels from getting his head patted, Ross mentally  steels himself. Knowing Izuku, he wouldn't do this unless he had done something that was bound to piss Ross off. And true to form, Izuku had the decency to look nervous as he sighed and muttered to Ross, "I.....I may have ended up fighting Stain over there."

Ross freezes. He can hear glass shattering in his ears as he looked up at Izuku, who gulps and looks away.

"You, y-you fought Stain." He deadpans. Izuku nods hesitantly and Ross continues, "You deliberately put yourself in the way of a powerful serial killer immediately after I kept warning you not to endanger yourself." Izuku blushes and mumbles something like 'To be fair, that was a month ago' and Ross begins to flail his arms, "It's the end of May, Izuku! You have to stop putting yourself in danger! Idiot1 Stupid! Jerk!" He totally didn't whine, shut up.

"Ack! I get it, I'm sorry!" Izuku yelps as he blatantly does nothing to stop Ross' mighty blows (They were not, in fact, mighty. They felt like pillows hitting Izuku, he would later find out), before he hugs Ross and murmurs into his ear, "I'm sorry. I really am. But my friend was in danger too, and I couldn't just let him die." Ross grumbles slightly, but relaxes, nodding his head. Then he turns his head to check Tsubasa and Stain......and he glares at the rest of the Pro Heroes staring at him.

"What? Never seen two guys hugging?" He snaps at them irritably, because he may be a villain but even he has some standards and a set amount of acceptance of others, dammit. As if on cue, they all sputter before looking away, and Ross goes back to cuddling with his boyfriend. Then Iida (Ross is somewhat proud he remembers all of Izuku's classmates' names, to be honest. Especially Todoroki) sputters in indignation, as if just realizing that Ross is, in fact, a goddamn villain.

"V-Villain! Unhand my classmate this instant!" Ross grumbles and pouts at Tenya, just as the other Pro Heroes blink out of their shock and immediately surround Ross and Izuku. If he didn't hate Pro Heroes and the concept of Pro Heroism so much, Ross would honestly be a little impressed. "For you to take my fellow hero-in-training hostage! How dastardly!" Ross deadpans at Iida.

"......Hugging my boyfriend is illegal now?" Iida sputters, but cannot answer, and Ross huffs. He leans up and pecks Izuku's cheek as he smiles demurely. Then he simply stops hugging Izuku as his smile turns somewhat sharp. "Well, regardless, we got what we came for, so I think we'll go now. See you later, Zu-kun~" Before the Pro Heroes can do anything, Ross quickly moves away from Izuku and weaves his way through their seemingly tight circle. Really, they shoul stop leaving so many exploitable holes in their formation. As Ross walks to Tsubasa's side, he takes out a burner phone and flips it open, speed-dialing the somewhat familiar decoy number again. "Kurogiri. We have the package. Send a portal our way if you will."

"Kurogiri.....?" Izuku whispers at shock before he points at Ross in shock, "Wait, you're with the League of Villains, Rocchi?!" Ross blinks as he snaps the phone shut and chucks it at a trash can nearby. It pitifully misses and Ross blushes as he walks and bends over to pick it up. There's a low whistle and Izuku stifles a noise as he grabs the phone.

"Yeah, why? I......did say I joined a villain group before the Sports Festival. Did they.....D-did they hurt you or something?" Ross asks worriedly, his mind internally brewing with rage at the prospect of his boss hiding something so important from him.

"Shigaraki tried to disintegrate me." ........Ross twitches once.

"He WHAT?!" Ross shrieks as he chucks the phone into the trash. Hard. He storms towards the portal with his mind clouded in hate, and is only stopped by Tsubasa grabbing his dress collar as he scrabbles for the portal. "Lemme at him! Lemme at him! He tried to kill my boyfriend! I'm gonna smash all his video games and sprinkle the bits on his next meal, dammit! Lemme go so I can beat him up!"

"Avidya, let's not-Oh Jesus Christ-, not threaten to assault our boss in front of-stop squirming dammit-, Pro Heroes, okay?! Let's just go back now and, wait is that Endeavor?" Tsubasa gawks as the Number Two Hero does indeed turn the street corner. Ross freezes too, and zones in on the Flame Hero. "Avidya? Dude, what are you doing-"

"Go."

"What?" Tsubasa asks, flabbergasted.

"Go. Endeavor probably isn't going to let us go without a few parting shots, so I'll have to deal with those before I can leave. Get out with Stain while you still can." Just as he says this, his Semblance snapps up to devour a pure red fireball blazing his way, as Endeavor's face twists into a rictus of fury. "Go, now." Tsubasa reluctantly nods and heads through the portal, dragging Stain with him as Ross faces the Heroes, face suddenly switching to a smile as he gets to work. "Endeavor! Man of the hour right here and everything, right? How's the nose, Captain Campfire?" He calls as he negates two more fireballs.

"Silence!" Endeavor roars as he storms forth. "You may have won that time, but you will not escape now!" In front of him, the Pro Heroes tense, and Ross sighs in exasperation. "Surrender now and your sentence may be lightened, Avidya!"

"Nah, I don't wanna. I need to go anyways, but thanks for the offer!~" He calls mockingly, relishing in Endeavor's reddening face. Huh. Todoroki seems to be looking at him with a face full of awe and.....is that want?........He's surprisingly okay with this. He starts for the portal before pausing and turning back, negating a few fireballs and.....other light-based Quirks from the peanut gallery of Pro Heroes, "Oh! Before I go, I have something to say!" He turns towards Iida, who instinctively snaps to attention at his grim look.

"W-what is it?" The student asks snappily.

"Iida Tenya," Iida winces at his full name being used, slightly paling as he casually reveals that he  _knows who Iida is_. "Congratulations. You have brought low the Hero Killer, and avenged your brother. You've fulfilled your mission of revenge after a week and a half of grief and anger." His face falls, and he asks what he knows will haunt Iida for a very, very long time. "Did it bring your brother's legs back?"

"...." Iida says nothing, but his sharp wince is more than enough of an answer for him. Ross shakes his head in disappointment.

"That's what I thought." And with that, Ross steps through the portal, and back into the bar. The cries of Pro Heroes cut out as the portal snaps shut behind him, and the Doctor (Ross doesn't bother asking his name. Some people clearly try to keep their work lives separate from their personal life, and the Doctor is one of them.) is already on hand, tending to Stain's unconscious form as he looks at Ross. Stain's body is on a makeshift stretcher and Tsubasa's in the background watching the Doctor worriedly. "How is he?"

"His ribs are broken, and one of them's extremely close to puncturing his lung. I can help heal him, but he will be out of commission for a very long time. I need to get him into surgery this instant." Ross only nods and the Doctor immediately carts Stain away to operate on. Tomura's in the back, clutching his game console as he desperately plays an unknown video game, and Kurogiri's standing behind the counter, nodding to Ross once when he walks by. Ross nods back as he walks, but his mind is already set and racing from plan to plan.

There's work to be done, and time waited for nobody.

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**Tensei sits in the hospital room, visiting hours having long since passed. He doesn't look over as he begins speaking aloud, knowing full well exactly who is sitting across from him. "Visiting hours are over. Then again, I don't think you're one to listen to rules and guidelines, are you?" He asks, reaching down to grab a book.**

**"No, I suppose not." The soft voice of his visitor replies. Despite their demure tone and careless attitude, Tensei can hear steel in their voice. As if pressing the alarm button and alerting the nurses will have severe consequences. Warily, he moves his hand away from the button. "You're not even curious as to why I'm here, Ingenium?"**

**"I've long since hung up the mantle of Ingemium. I'm not fit for Pro Heroism anymore."**

**"And if I could fix that? If I could give you the ability to walk again?" Tensei's head snaps up as his visitor continues speaking, eyes widening. Already, he knows he is growing more and more entwined into his visitor's trap, but the offer.....it's just too tantalizing. "Though, it won't be perfect, so odds are you're still going to stay a retired hero, but to walk again....."**

**"........What's the catch?" Tensei asks warily**

**"No catch. No clauses. Just you and the ability to walk once more." Tensei hesitates. His own moral code screams at him to decline, but his family...... his mind flashes with the memories of their grieving, sorrowful faces when they heard that he would never walk again. His brother's tear-streaked visage shattering his heart into tiny little pieces. Slowly, reluctantly, he nods. The Devil's face curls into a smile lathering in sweet sweet cyanide, and Tensei gulps softly.**

**"Tell me. Tell me everything." Tensei whispers. Across from him, Avidya nods.**

**"Of course, Iida Tensei.** Let's talk business. **"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cannot see or hear me, but I am currently cackling to myself as I work on the next chapter. I'm gonna be starting so much fucking shit for the sake of utterly crippling the hero society, and all I can say is, the snowballing growing bigger and bigger~
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	21. Meaningless Good: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Hosu Incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a new chapter! It's mostly a filler chapter to be honest. Something to prepare for the next arc, but it's also gonna start showing some of the real big changes here and there. They may be small at first, but I assure you, they're going to mean a lot in the future. I guarantee it. Not much else to say, so enjoy!

In the end, the police arrive far too late. The Pro Heroes are meandering around, asking Izuku and the others questions while paramedics tend to their wounds. The police cordon off the crime scene and collect DNA from the various bloodstains, some of which belongs to Stain. With luck they may finally find out just who the mysterious Hero Killer is. As for Izuku and the others, everyone injured is immediately shipped off to Hosu General where they undergo priority treatment while dozens and dozens of injured civilians wait in pain and anxious tension. Izuku tries to protest, to let the more severely injured civilians go first. Compared to his own injuries, they deserve quicker treatment. All of his attempts are subtly or outright shut down by the medical professionals.

Izuku feels a bit of his faith in society crumble more, looking out while civilians suffer in silence.

The experience is a blur as doctors and nurses rush in and out, fretting over wrapped bandages and sutured wounds as he stares outside the window. In the lobby, cries of pain and grief ring out as one by one, slowly, civilians begin to die because there 'wasn't enough room' or all the 'doctors were busy'. What of the numerous doctors tending to his relatively minor injuries? What of the nurses that act sugar-sweet and syrupy for him? Could they not leave him be to tend to those that needed it?

His injuries are disinfected, padded, and wrapped. A crutch given to him for his slashed leg and his stab wounds (in his arms, thank you very much) thrice disinfected and sutured shut before they finally leave him. A whole medical team for a mere student. By then, he sees at least seven body bags roll by his door. None of them are Pro Heroes, judging by the lack of costume or the extra respect handled.

"Why?" He eventually rasps as he looks to a doctor who lingers behind to keep watch of him while he recovers. The doctor looks up with a confused look as Izuku strains himself, gesturing outside as he continues his question. "Why us? Why won't you treat the civilians in the lobby? The ones who really need your help?" As if asked a stupid question, the doctor sighs, sets down his clipboard and looks to Izuku as if he's a little child who doesn't know better. Patronizing ans full of a need to dumb everything down.

"Because they're not Pro Heroes." The doctor simply says, like it is the single most obvious fact in the world. It's as he is says that the sky is blue, or that Quirks exist. "Pro Heroes are always on our top-priority list. We treat Pro Heroes before we treat citizens. That's just how it is. Has been for a long time now." Then the doctor picks up his clipboard again, and begins going through the documents again.

~~And Izuku looks out the window, and tries not to weep.~~

* * *

 

It would take three days to recover from the fight, the doctors estimate later that night. Izuku nods sullenly, not wanting anything to do with them as he grabs his crutch and tests it. It takes a bit of a while for him to really get used to using the damn thing, but as soon as he's comfortable with it, he hobbles out of his room alone, and heads for where his classmates will be.

Iida's looking sullen when Izuku walks into his room on his crutch, staring at his arm. Izuku doesn't even need to say anything when he begins to speak. "It seems that my left hand may have permanent nerve damage." Iida says quietly, staring at his left arm. "When we fought Stain and he threw his knife into my arm, he severed a major nerve that cut off most feeling and movements in my hand, but I can regain full mobility if I get a nerve transplant.....I told them no."

"I-Iida...." Izuku whispered. Next to him, Todoroki didn't seem surprised but....sullen? Resigned? Did he already know about Iida's decision?

"When I found the Hero Killer, I should have done something different. Gotten Native out of there quickly, or just told Manual so he could gather reinforcements. I should have put my duty to protect before my desire for retribution." Iida rasps, his eyes downcast. "Instead, my mind was blank. The thought of avenging my brother was far too great a temptation, and I became the very thing he swore to kill. Stain is a monster. A twisted individual who's morals and creed are worth less than dirt, but.....for all his vices, he isn't wrong.

"That's why I'll keep this numbness. It will serve as a reminder for my misdeeds, my wrongdoings. Until I become a true hero, one worthy of wearing the mantle of Ingenium, I will refuse any treatment to my hand. It's the least I owe to my brother." Izuku is speechless when Iida finishes. Try as he might, there are no words that come to mind to express himself. He knows that to apologize now would be an insult to Iida's conviction. But what else can he say? Then it clicks in his head.

"Then, let's grow stronger together, Iida." Izuku replies, nodding in agreement to Iida's words. Iida smiles back and nods in return, before Izuku perks up. He turns to Todoroki with wide eyes, "Oh! Todoroki-kun, how's your arm?" The heterochromatic boy winced, and Izuku violently stomped on any efforts to immediately try to comfort him. The knives had reportedly been superheated whenever Todoroki had to use his fire, some of the metal actually melting into his wound before the knives were pulled out.

"....There's still some residue metal in my left arm that couldn't safely be removed. The doctors said it's too close to a major artery to remove without nicking it, so they couldn't do anything but leave it in my arm. Odds are, unless I grow a tolerance to it, I'll have to use my fire sparingly to avoid heating the metal residue in the future. They managed to salvage my nerves, though." Todoroki replied, earning a wince from Izuku. The knives were still semi-liquid when they had been pulled out, leaving small globs of metal encasing Todoroki's stab wounds. But to have no choice but to leave it in his arm? That sounded awful. "Nevermind that, I'm.....I'm sorry, you two."

"Huh? What are you sorry for?" Izuku asks curiously.

"It's just.....whenever I get involved in something, someone's hand gets injured. It feels like a curse....." Todorokii replied. Izuku burst into laughter as Todoroki looked in disbelief, "I-It isn't a joke, I swear. A-Anyways, we should probably head back and get some rest. The doctors want us to rest us and not do any straining physical activity and stuff." Izuku nodded, and with that, he and Todoroki left for their separate rooms.

* * *

 

The next morning, the hospital had deemed their injuries as significantly healed, and found it best to move them out of the rooms and into a more basic, homely medbay. Izuku sat with his crutch across Iida as Todoroki sat next to him. It would be where they rested for the remainder of their two days, but the experience they had gone through clung to their minds like a parasite. Nobody said anything, deep in their own thoughts, when the door opened.

"Gran Torino? What are you doing here?" Izuku exclaimed as his mentor walked in. The old man looked at least a decade older, which was impressive considering he seemed like he was ready to keel over any second now. The old hero just sighed and gestured over to the doorway, where a.....man in a suit with a dog head had let himself in.

"Good evening you three. My name is Tsuragamae Kenji, and I'm Hosu's Chief of Police, woof. I take it you three are the U.A. students who defeated Stain?" Izuku nodded his head, still in shock at the obvious verbal tic. "Now, before we speak, you  _must_ understand something, you three. When Quirks first emerged within society, the police prioritized status quo and leadership skills over power and combat capability. As a result, the profession of Pro Hero rose to fill the void of 'law enforcers who used Quirks' when the police refused to.

"Now you must understand. The act of authorizing the usage of powers that could very easily kill a man by accident was heavily criticized at first, but eventully the decision was approved. Both because of the possibility to finally have real life superheroes in reality....and because the predecessors of today's heroes acted morally and complied with the laws and guidelines set before them. But those who violated the law, those not granted explicit permission to use their Quirks by either the police or Pro Heroes, must be judged strictly and impartially to find the extent of the law you have broken. In other words....Endeavor, Manual, and Gran Torino. Both the three of you and your three mentors must be judged by the Hero Commission first, before a suitable punishment is dealt."

In another time, Izuku would have panicked. He would have not seen any way to escape this and silently accepted the two options the Chief of Police laid out before him. But here, he has been unknowingly trained by Ross to find loopholes and backdoors to the laws in his various debates with his boyfriend. His mother is a prominent lawyer who's success record is practically unblemished, and as such.....Izuku's picked a few tips off of her. So, Izuku turns to Todoroki and Iida, a deceivingly innocent look in his eyes.

"Iida, when Manual brought you to the fires, did he allow you to use your Quirk?" Iida looked confused at Izuku's question, but nodded. "What reason to do so did he say?"

"He....He said it was to rescue the wounded." Iida replies, confused, "I remember. I was unsure if I would be allowed to use my Quirk even then, so I asked for permission." Izuku nods and turns to Todoroki.

"And you, Todoroki-kun?"

"Endeavor did give me permission. He said it was for self-defense and to stop any rampant villains while he dealt with the Nomu." Izuku nods again and turns back to Chief Tsuragamae, a smile on his face.

"As you have heard, both of them were granted  _explicit_ permission to use their Quirks. Both to help with rescuing the wounded and to defend themselves. Ignoring the very obvious violation of the Good Samaritan Law this shows, this also shows that they were acting in _completely acceptable situations_ , being _forced to defend themselves_ against a _known villain_ while trying to rescue a _wounded_ hero." Chief Tsuragamae sputters, shell shocked at the loss of his argument, but his eyes flicked and bored into Izuku, the opportunity Izuku dangles in front of him luring him in.

"And you, Midoriya? What of your reasoning?" Izuku smiles happily.

"Oh, Gran Torino gave me permission. Said that as part of the workplace experience, I would be allowed to use my Quirk to fight villains. Now.....Stain's is a veeeeeery prominent villain, yes?" Chief Tsuragamae twitches as his mouth opens and shuts, trying to find something to say to refute Izuku, then he wilts, sighing. Everyone else stares at Izuku, who blinks. "What? My mother is a lawyer. I learned a few law tips from her as a child."

"......Midoriya you managed to drive the Chief of Police to back down by knowing the law." Todoroki deadpanned, and Izuku blinked. Then he immediately began bowing his head, sputtering apologies to Chief Tsuragamae as what he just did registered in his mind, the action drawing a chuckle from the dog-headed man.

"Don't worry, Midoriya. I was honestly reciting those sentences as a formality, woof." Chief Tsuragamae replied, straightening his suit jacket. "Normally, what I said really would have gone to pass if you had stayed quiet, woof. However, thanks to all three of your testimonies, the situation can be presented in a way that nbody here can be punished. We'll just chalk it up to 'students given permission to use their Quirks, and helping stop a notorious villain', woof." Iuzku sighed happily, and his classmates relaxed. "With that out of the way.....thank you."

Then he bowed, and everyone went silent.

"Stain was a powerful adversary, and the new bogeyman of Hosu when he arrived. His killings increased twofold, heroes dropped in appearing in public, and the civilians were terrified. The police could do nothing because we had no leads to finding him, nor his identity. Though we were unfortunately able to capture him today, he left enough DNA at the scene of the fight and, given enough time, we will know who he is soon enough. So, thank you, all three of you. Because of you, the citizens of Hosu will be able to sleep a little easier from now on."

Izuku freezes for a mite of a second, the cries of moans of the injured Hosu civilians in the hospital lobby haunting him. His smile dims imperceptibly, but he nods, "Thank you, Chief Tsuragamae. And thank you and to the force for all the hard work you do stopping crime." He bowed back, and they both rose on the same time.

"Thanks to your classmate pointing out the fact, you three will be able to get away with what you did scot-free. Chances are that even with our best efforts, some way or another, this'll find it's way on to the Internet sooner or later. However, don't think we still won't scold you for what you all did!" Manual said loudly. "What you three did may have been the right thing, but you put yourself in danger and barely pulled through! You three could have died!" Iida bowed his head.

"I apologize, Manual-sensei. It was my rage and short-headedness that dragged my classmates into this mess." His fellow class president said remorsefully. Manual sighed, his eyes softening, and just lightly chopped Iida's head.

"It's fine. Just.....just don't do something liek this again. And don't cause any more trouble for your mentor!" Manual replied, hastily adding the last part, seemingly just in case. Iida nodded as he raised his head.

"Let's put that aside and talk about the larger picture at hand." Chief Tsuragamae barked (literally), drawing their attention. "News footage was released just this morning. It's already played on every news outlet this side of Tokyo, and is currently going viral on the Internet, woof." Izuku straightened up, almost immediately connecting what he was talking about. "The footage shows Dubh Ross, aka Avidya, working with the League of Villains by ordering a Warp Gate.....and rescuing Stain from Pro Heroes. People are making the connections. Seemingly overnight, the League went from a relatively unknown group to one that's recruited two big-name villains over anything ranging from the course of a day to a week, woof."

"I-I know. What scares me more is the other person with Rocchi last night." Izuku says, accidentally letting his pet name for Ross slip. Everyone shoots him a wary glance but don't say anything, and he continues. "The guy with the giant wings. He reminds me of a classmate that went missing about a few years ago back when I was 11. His name's Ujiko Tsubasa, and he went missing after dropping out of school due to 'health problems'. I didn't think he would be with the League...." They were all silent, the implications of what Izuku had told them sinking in.

"Great. So we have a possibly missing person, a notorious serial killer, and the current Public Enemy #1 gathered in the same villain organization. It's like a literal den of crime, this group." Gran Torino grumbles as he massages his temples. "If what you say is true and that boy really is Ujiko Tsubasa, we need to check his file and see everything we know about him. We'll need to inform his parents and relatives of....of his status." The old hero sighed.

"I'll order his case to be reopened as soon as possible. Once again, thank you all for your help, woof." Chief Tsuragamae says, bowing once more before leaving the room. Manual follows after waving to Iida, following the chief. Gran Torino sighs.

"Kid, your boyfriend is a fucking chaos magnet." he deadpans, glaring at Izuku. Izuku can honestly do nothing but wilt and sullenly nod. Try as he might, Ross is a bit of a chaos magnet to be fair. Actually, scratch a bit, he was a full-blown instigator something! Izuku would have to punish him later.... "Either way, he still did good by you. You three, get some rest. You'll need it if you want your bodies to recover faster. And....Midoriya?" Izuku looks up at Gran Torino, who smiles and shoots him a thumbs up, "Good work, kid."

Izuku can't stop smiling for the next hour.

* * *

 

In a far more private wing of Hosu General, Iida Tensei sits in a plush hospital bed, looks out his window and reminisces about his time as Ingenium. When he could help others in need andprotect society. His heart, once burning with flames of passion to help Hosu, lays weak and sputtering. Sparks and embers slowly drifting into nothingness as the hustle and bustle of the hospital distracts him.

The day passes in the blink of an eye, the sun seeming to set in fast forward and the moon rising to take it's place in front of him. He gets many visits from his family and his sidekicks, who have taken over the agency in his retirement, and numerous get well gifts adorn the various tables in his room. Flowers and sweets and cards that fill his heart with warmth and joy. And yet, none of them can truly give him back what he wants. In fact, the only one who can, is also the one who is least likely (in his mind) to do so. It is midnight when his life changes. For better or for worse, Tensei doesn't know.

Tensei sits in the hospital room, visiting hours having long since passed. He doesn't look over as he begins speaking aloud, knowing full well exactly who is sitting across from him. "Visiting hours are over. Then again, I don't think you're one to listen to rules and guidelines, are you?" He asks, reaching down to grab a book.

"No, I suppose not." The soft voice of his visitor replies. Despite their demure tone and careless attitude, Tensei can hear steel in their voice. As if pressing the alarm button and alerting the nurses will have severe consequences. Warily, he moves his hand away from the button. "You're not even curious as to why I'm here, Ingenium?"

"I've long since hung up the mantle of Ingemium. I'm not fit for Pro Heroism anymore."

"And if I could fix that? If I could give you the ability to walk again?" Tensei's head snaps up as his visitor continues speaking, eyes widening. Already, he knows he is growing more and more entwined into his visitor's trap, but the offer.....it's just too tantalizing. "Though, it won't be perfect, so odds are you're still going to stay a retired hero, but to walk again....."

"........What's the catch?" Tensei asks warily

"No catch. No clauses. Just you and the ability to walk once more." Tensei hesitates. His own moral code screams at him to decline, but his family...... his mind flashes with the memories of their grieving, sorrowful faces when they heard that he would never walk again. His brother's tear-streaked visage shattering his heart into tiny little pieces. Slowly, reluctantly, he nods. The Devil's face curls into a smile lathering in sweet sweet cyanide, and Tensei gulps softly.

"Tell me. Tell me everything." Tensei whispers. Across from him, Avidya nods.

"Of course, Iida Tensei. **Let's talk business.** "

* * *

 

Inuhara Hikari took her job as a night guard at Hosu General Hospital extremely seriously. Despite the shit benefits and the long hours, she was fairly certain she had been given one of probably the most important jobs in society. She was a one a handful of security guards that would patrol the heroes wing for intruders, fending off wannabe assassins and other dastardly villains from incapacitated Pro Heroes recovering from a big fight.

The thing about Pro Heroes was that they fought villains. That was a given considering their job, but when you fought the wrong villains, or toppled the wrong drug smugglers, you made enemies. Powerful enemies, who wanted you dead. This side of the job was unknown to most, and as such, new Pro Heroes often wound up dead in the hospital, unprotected and thrown off guard.

That was what they were for.

Hospital night guards may have been jokingly referred to as 'the grave crawlers' and the 'hall monitors', but they were the first and only line of defense between villains and the wounded. An elite group of ex-military and Quirk-proficient prodigies, they were personally handpicked by both the Commission and the hospital to act as the silent watchmen of the professionals. The gargoyles who protected the Pro Heroes, weak and defenseless. 

So yeah, they were pretty fucking important, if Hikari did say so herself. Hell, just this month alone, she'd secretly taken down five thugs gunning for high-ranking bigshots recuperating in the hospital. She was ex-JSDF with a laser Quirk, though it did strain her wrists a bit, so she knew her way around a fight. Or several dozen. Then again, there just were some times when you either couldn't do anything, or you were too late.

Tonight was one of those times.

It started out normal, or as normal as acting as the watchdog for several wounded heroes tended to be. Hikari was alone, roaming the hallways in the hero wing and watching for any signs of intruders. The dim light filtering through the doorways acted as both her only light source, and a sight to calm her down. The dim grey light soothed her eyes from the glare of harsh florescent light bulbs tormenting her poor pupils, and it took strain away from her sight. Though, it always didn't hurt to have a bit of variety every once in a while, like that ocean blue light filtering in through the former Ingenium's room.

.....Wait, what?

Immediately, Hikari took off towards the room, pulling her keys out to unlock the door. As she fumbled for the right key to unlock the door, she could hear words from the other side. One was Ingenium's voice, but the other.....the other, she personally didn't know. It's soft, and feminine to a fault, and sounds familiar but she just can't wrap her head around it....

"......and you say that directing this throughout my body will heal with my spine?" Ingenium's voice sounds out in a mutter, seeming confused about something. There's no verbal response, but the ocean blue glow grows somewhat stronger, and Ingenium lets out a choked gasp. "I....I can feel it. It's imperfect, but I can feel it  _mending._ "

"Because you're not used to this, you'll need to first exercise having it in the first place. Learn your limits. Find out what extent you can use at once. Then, you can begin the self-healing process. As long as you focus that feeling on your injured areas, it'll mend your wounds as much as possible, but you'll have to practice extensively to reach the level where it's always active." The sound of displaced air rushing into the room sounded out for a second as Hikari finally managed to get the right key. "Don't strain yourself, Iida Tensei. And good luck."

When Hikari finally opens the door, the intruder is gone. Ingenium sits with teary eyes as he looks at a corner in the room, an empty chair the only thing in his sight. Hikari rushes over to Ingenium, "Sir? Sir, are you okay?" She takes her radio out and quickly speaks into it, "All guards, all guards. This is Laser Pointer requesting backup units in Ingenium's room ASAP!" A hand grabs her wrist, and she turns. Ingenium is staring with wide eyes at his legs.

"Look." He rasps, eyes brimming over with tears. "Look at my legs." Puzzled, Hikari complies and looks over at the former Pro Hero's legs. Due to his spinal injuries, they were rendered completely paralyzed, and even the thin blanket didn't do much to hide how immobile and still they were.

Ingenium's big toe, on his right foot, wiggles. Just enough to that the blanket shifts with it.

Hikari's radio slips from her suddenly weak fingers and crashes to the ground. The sound doesn't register to Hikari, who stares at the impossibility before her. Not even Recovery Girl's Quirk was capable of healing Ingenium's spine! Slowly, she turns to stare at Iida Tensei, who looks back as tears spill from his eyes, joy and relief evident in his gaze.

"I can feel my legs." He whispers. His voice with awe and a thought to be lost passion as he shifts his leg. "I can feel my legs again!"

There's much celebration and happiness when the others arrive.

* * *

 

Ross returns to a quiet bar, Shigaraki long since left to sleep as Kurogiri cleans a few plates. The Smoke House was closed today due to Stain's arrival, disguised as a 'private event' for a high-end gang meeting. The bloodstains are cleaned, and Kurogiri looks at Ross as the portal closes behind him. He doesn't even need to be prompted to begin speaking.

"Stain's currently in stable condition after the surgery. The Doctor managed to remove any bone shards floating around and got someone to readjust the broken ribs back into place. With given time, Stain should recover, though given the extent of his injuries and how debilitating the physical therapy would be......I'm afraid his villain days are over." Ross nods in acceptance as Kurogiri sets the clean plate down and washes his.....hands? Whatever his mist things are.

"Is he awake?" Ross asks quietly, which Kurogiri replies with a silent nod. "Give me a portal to his room. I need to speak with him about something." Without a word, a portal opens up as Kurogiri returns to washing his hands. Ross shoots him a grateful nod and steps through the portal, to a somewhat barren room in what looks like an underground bunker. The walls were a dim white, meant to sooth the patient's eyes without blatantly shining harsh light at them, and various books were stacked on a nightstand to entertain them. There was a television, currently off, for anyone who wanted to wanted the news or something similar, and curtains for privacy. It was clinical. Meant only for recovery, and yet, there was still something a bit homely about it. Like the Doctor had taken care to make any patients feel relaxed and off guard in this room.

Honestly, that didn't really matter. Not with a weakened Stain sitting in one of the beds in the mini-medbay watching his every move. There was no hostility in his eyes, but Ross was cautious nonetheless. Even with broken bones, Stain had managed to nearly kill three top hero hopefuls, his boyfriend included. He forced down the pang of fury at that thought.

"Peace, Avidya. Even if I wanted to, I cannot inflict any harm onto you." Stain rasps, his voice, once full of power and conviction......weak. Fragile. The surgery must have taken a lot out of him. Though he would probably recover soon enough. For now, Stain slowly sits up with weak arms, and looks at Ross. He sighs in resignation. "You've done it. I don't know how or what, but you've somehow managed to undo my last mission's results."

".....I did." Ross eventually replies, a single nod to confirm. There is no rage in Stain's eyes. Only questioning.

"Why?"

"Because I saw an opportunity to expand my network. Even as a former hero, it would pay to have connections to-" The glare he receives from Stain is telltale enough. Both of them know he's lying, and Stain wants the truth. ".....It's because he doesn't deserve this. To waste away crippled, and confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his natural life."

"He is a fake. A byproduct of corruption."

"He is. But he is also a human. He is also a person." Ross retorts. "It is not his fault that he was force-fed the propaganda the Commission pumps out. It was not his fault that he was taught that to be a Pro Hero was all rainbows and puppies, Stain. He and other undeserving victims do not deserve to be punished for the Commission's actions." He stays quiet, watching Stain cycle through a myriad of emotions before he continues, not giving Stain a chance to recover. "If a boy is taught to steal and pickpocket, do we punish the boy who does not know better or his mentor? If a cat is starved and steals food to live, do we punish the cat or whoever starved them? Those affected by one's actions should not be punished for the crime of not knowing better, Stain-san. Not unless they themselves knowingly perpetuate the cycle."

".....I see." Stain sighs, "Your reasoning is sound. Truly, you constantly find a way to surprise me, Avidya. Very well. I will accept your words....for now. The moment something within the former Ingenium's actions change for the worse, I will personally go and finish the job." Ross nods. That's the best he's getting anyways.

"Of course. And do not worry. Even if Ingenium should walk again, something tells me he won't come out of retirement." He mused, his eyes distant. "I saw his eyes. He's not planning on becoming a Pro Hero anytime soon. Not when he's already passed the Ingenium mantle on to his brother, you know?" Stain's eye twitches at the mention of Iida.

"Ah yes. The vengeful brother." Stain grumbles, "People cannot change so easily, Avidya. Nor can society. Will you carry on with your creed knowing this simple fact?"

"People cannot change easily, yes. But they can change, Stain. And as long as they can, there will always be a chance they will. And that is enough for me." Stain says nothing to his reply, but the firm nod tells him that Stain.....approves, to a certain extent. "I should go. Get some rest, Stain-san. If you would like, I can speak to you tomorrow."

And with that, he calls Kurogiri, and another portal forms in the room. Without a word he steps through, and disappears from the room.

* * *

 

 _"....And don't even get me started on how reckless he is, Toshinori! Despite being taught at the best Hero Institution in Japan, he's still as brash and foolhardy as you are!"_ The furious voice of his mentor sounds out through the phone as Toshinori winces in embarrassment,  _"There's reckless, and then there's going out of your way to talk down the chief of police!"_ Wait, Young Midoriya did  _what_?!

"I-I'm so sorry, Gran Torino-sensei." Toshinori replied, hurriedly leaving the room before anyone could hear the conversation he was having with his former teacher. "truly, I am. I really should have been a better teacher, so the blame lies with me." There's a harrumph from the other side of the line as Gran Torino shows his aggreement.

 _"You better be sorry! I damn near lost what little of my lifespan remains, though thankfully nobody got punished due to Midoriya's intervention."_ Seriously, Toshinori  _has_ to ask Young Midoriya where he's picked up such habits. _"But I didn't call you to talk about your successor. I called to talk to you about Stain. I only spent two or three minutes him, but even unconscious, I could hear him mumbling fanatic words in his sleep, Toshi. It.....It terrified me, the extent of that man's obsession. His zealous attachment to his cause, it's beyond even anything you've done."_

"You were scared?" Toshinori whispers, shivering. His teacher was a survivor of the Bronze Age of Heroes, where chaos and madness ruled society as Quirks were still thought to be evil things, before Pro Heroes came along. To scare a person like that, who had seen the worst of humanity, was no small feat. "What are you saying here, sensei?"

 _"I'm saying that Stain is, above all else, a charismatic person. I'm not praising him or anything but, even asleep, his dedication in his ideals is what's going to push people to join. They'll want to follow a mindset that they see as worthy of that kind of fanatic devotion. The more this investigation into Stain goes, the more his opinion and creed is exposed to the media and, ergo, the world. Today we live in a world where information is suppressed or outright disposed of to keep people ignorant or happy, but this type of zealous ideology? Sooner or later it's going to get out to the public. Sooner or later, people will follow under his banner."_ Toshinori swallowed, his throat dry at Gran Torino's grim tone

"B-But won't the heroes stop them?"

 _"Not if they're civilians. In this day and age, Pro Heroes can't even touch civilians without a reason and solid proof."_ He shivered. There was going to be a veritable media shitstorm in the distance.  _"Then there's the up-and-coming League of Villains. I trust you've seen the news by now?_ " Of course he had. It had gone viral, the clip of Avidya first hugging Young Midoriya, then  _saving Stain from Pro Heroes_ _and calling in a Warp Gate_ , _"Judging by your silence you have. The world's already connecting the dots, and the League's skyrocketing from some two-bit group of chumps who tried to fight U.A. and lost to a rising star who's collected two big fish villains. Lowlifes and scumbags are weak alone, but to unite under a single banner is going to propel them into infinitely more dangerous heights."_

"I knew that Avidya had joined the League of Villains from the initial briefing of him, but to think Stain as well..." Toshinori rasps quietly. "Tell me, Sensei, you were there when Stain was rescued. Can you tell me what Avidya was like as well? I've never interacted with him, but....I need to know." The line is quiet for a few seconds, before Gran Torino speaks.

 _"He was, if possible, just as charismatic as Stain, if not more. He was like a snake in the grass. Pretty to look at and harmless until he wasn't._ _"_ The reply shocks Toshinori, who's only ever seen the affectionate, protective and devoted side dedicated to his young successor.  _"He was only there for a single minute, but he walked out of a formation of Pro Heroes surrounding him like it was nothing. And....and he knows exactly what to say off of just a scrap of information."_

"What do you mean by that, Sensei?"

 _"I mean that he knew just what to say to infuriate Endeavor and get him to throw fireballs around like a fireworks display, which got the Pro Heroes to scatter before they could try to catch him."_ Gran Torino says grimly,  _"Not only that, but your students were the reason Stain was defeated in the first place. Avidya, in the blink of an eye, managed to grasp why one of them did this, and completely shut down the meaning of that victory with nothing but a few words. He fights better than words than actions, but sometimes, words are far more dangerous."_

"So he's a natural orator...." Toshinori mumbles, taking note of this. "I'll make sure to mention it at the next meeting. God, he would have made a great hero. What pushed him to lose faith in this system?" A well of guilt and self-loathing opened up, and Toshinori's spirits sank at the revelation of yet another individual he had failed to save.

_"I don't know. Chances are you'll have to find out yourself. But something's been bothering me this whole time, Toshinori. You've seen the leader of this group, right? Do you really think he'd be capable of manipulating the situation to gain infamy and power while simaltaneously removing any obstacles in their way? He can't do that, but...."_

"All for One can...." Toshinori whispers in horror, his skin growing clammy. "He can't have survived. He can't have, Sensei. Not with the wounds he received." Despite himself, sweat pours from his body, and his breathing quickens. He has to sit down in a chair in the lounge before he collapses from his knees going weak. The phone just barely stays in his grip.

 _"I don't know, Toshinori, but whether he's alive or not you need to tell the kid everything. Anything and everything about you and One for All, as soon as possible._ " Toshinori sighs, covering his face with a shaky hand,  _"....Toshinori. His admiration for you isn't some mere fanboy stuff. He's truly dedicated to you and to being a Pro Hero. You have to do everything you can to protect that boy, before it's too late."_

"I will, Sensei." He promises, covering his face with a single spindly hand. "I promise, I will."

* * *

 

Giran grinned as he sat across his latest client, having secured a nice sum of money for a large shipment of guns. About a few hundred million yen, minimum. Ever since Avidya had handed him that fucking map to the black market's trading routes, Giran had been rolling in dough. The simultaneous practice of using the most reliable routes with the cheapest had sent his income skyrocketing, though he would never anyone know. Said client, the boss of a small crime syndicate, was casually smoking a cigarette as Giran verified the money. "Pleasure doing business with you, Akihito."

"No need to dump in the sugarcoating, man." Akihito replies, taking a long puff of his cigarette. "Man, everyone's being a bunch pussies nowadays. All this talk about not selling out their friends, and getting their gear from other sources. Sounds like a buncha baloney from people who just don't wanna get their hands dirty anymore."

"It's because making and selling support gear's illegal now. They passed the law about a month ago and everything. People can't go out and buy parts without gaining suspicion and everything." Giran replies, sneering. Ever since that damn law got passed, some of my suppliers've been closing shop or getting busted. Plus, there are rumors that a few support companies are using backdoor tactics to sell their own gear to nonheroes nowadays." Akihito tsks irritably.

"Fuck. I miss when All Might wasn't a thing and everyone was less cautious. Good old days where we didn't have to worry about the blonde brickhouse smashing into our houses to fucking arrest us or something. Maybe I should retire soon...." Giran grimaced. Despite his small standing, Akihito was a bonafide veteran of the underworld, and many looked to him for guidance. If he were to retire now, many would follow in fear of getting caught. The younf following the old.

"Before you consider that, hold on. I got a special treat just for you." Giran pipes up, holding up his phone. Shut up, the bunny phone case is adorable. "Now look. I'm telling you and you only about this because you people have morals despite being villains, and I can respect that. You seen the latest viral video, man? The one with Stain and Avidya in it? Those two are the men of the hour right now."

The video was shaky and grainy, the byproduct of being filmed by some random bystander in a building watching everything through an open window. The audio's been enhanced to hell and back, layered onto the video to provide whatever words the person hears. It catches whispers. Unconscious rasping from the body of the Hero Killer sounds out throught eh speaker.

"I have to.....I have to stain myself so nobody will...." The video plays. "I cannot let others feel the blood on their hands, so......so I have to do it....myself. I must change......change society if nobody else will....." The audio is slurred and near-unintelligible as it continues but it carries a message. A creed, some might say. A creed to change society and end corruption. "I will bear the burden.....so nobody else will.....As long as everyone.....everyone lives a life of joy with true heroes.....I will gladly pave my way to.....to hell...."

And that's when Avidya and the devil-winged teen appears. Akihito's eyes widen in sheer surprise when Avidya outright rushes over to Midoriya the Sports Festival winner and dotes on him frantically. The shock's enough to make the Pro Heroes pause, and even Giran chuckles at the sight. To hear about Avidya's devotion to his boyfriend despite their differing statuses is one thing, but seeing it even on video made him spit his fucking coffee out.

And then the Warp Gate forms. Akihito's cigarette hangs limply from his mouth as Avidya seamlessly _shifts_ from one gear to the other. Though he seems filled with righteous anger at first, he also slips past a tight formation of Pro Heroes by  _boosting himself over one shoulders_ before they can react. When Endeavor arrive, Avidya's words tear his fragile composure into bits and force the other heroes to scatter or become collateral. As he defends from the fireballs, Avidya fells the victorious feeling of having beaten Stain in one fell swoop, tearing the heart of a hero intern to shreds easily and escaping, with no one able to stop them.

"You see now?" He drawls after video finishes. By now Akihito seems frozen, smoke drifting from the cigarette butt in his mouth as Giran grins. "This clip keeps getting deleted and reposted all over the Internet because both sides get it. They get this guy's ideals, his morality and devotion to his beliefs. Even when he was unconscious, the guy was so dedicated that he was reciting it like gospel. Couple in the fact that Avidya, _the_ Avidya's coming in to save him, and gets the League of Villains to help him to boot, and you've got a powder keg that's just been lit. From the delinquents to the NEETs to the real-life scumbags of the world, everyone's gripped by the same desire. The desire to find out more and maybe even join the organization he's working with. The organization that's drawn in two of the biggest villains in Japan into their ranks, and attacked U.A. on their first day.

"Sooner or later,  _every_ villain out there's gonna want to know more about the League of Villains. And whatever happens next? It's going to start the biggest storm  _anyone's_ seen in decades." Akihito's silent, deep in thought until he slowly takes the cigarette butt out of his mouth. With a hand, he crushes it against the nearby ashtray and leans in.

"Tell me  _everything_." Giran's grin widens.

* * *

 

Tenya slowly walked down the hospital corridor, his mind in turmoil as he mulls over Avidya's words. It's three days after their fight with Stain, and they're scheduled to leave tomorrow. Truly, the medical staff in the hospital worked wonders to heal their wounds, but the thought of Avidya distracts him. His fellow class president's boyfriend was.....odd, to say the least. His very disposition was chaotic: Kind and doting on Midoriya one minute, cold and calculating the next. And yet, that chaos was....controlled. Harnessed, one might say, to form a perfect force that could and would change the world no matter how long it took or what consequences there were. It was almost a wonder that Midoriya managed to keep him in check.

And still, that force was directed at him three days ago. With naught but a few parting words, his victory over Stain turned pyrrhic as he and Stain disappeared. And he was with the League as well! The same group to have attacked them back in the USJ! Tenya shivered slightly as he walked, trying to put it out of his mind. With any hope, he could check on his older brother today, after all the extensive medical tests and treatments the doctors were conducting on him and his classmates occupying his previous two days.

The nurse lets him into the heroes wing easily enough, having seen him enough time to know he was Ingenium's brother, and he trudges down the hallways to Tensei's room. As he approaches, he hears sounds of excitement and hope, and frowns. Hope? What hope would someone feel, in a room where a hero laid crippled in bed? Scowling, he slid the door open.

His glasses nearly fall from his nose.

In the room, his parents weep tears of joy as they sit next to an empty bed. Their expressions are of happiness and relief, Tenya is certain of it, and there were dozens upon dozens of get well cards and gifts lining the room. But none of that is what makes him pause in shock and disbelief.

In the center of the room, Tensei stands on his own two feet. He's using a cane to walk and he seems a bit too weak in the knees, but he's grinning happily as he hobbles around the room. Iida Tensei, his brother. Walking on legs  _doctors thought would never move again_. Though his mouth moves around, he can't form any words. The breath seems to just drain from his lungs. Turning, Tensei beams at him.

"Tenya! It's good to see you, little brother!" Hobbling over with the cane, Tensei embraces Tenya, who stands shell-shocked as he laughs joyously. "I saw the news. Even though I am  _extremely_ against the fact that you put yourself in that kind of danger and I don't want you to ever do that again, I'm so glad you're okay! Er, mostly. Is your arm ok?"

"F-Forget my arm, Nii-san, how are you walking?!" Tenya rasps as he feels his body hug Tensei back. Tensei freezes, but doesn't say anything. Despite his worry, Tenya pushes it out of his mind and keeps hugging back. Eventually, they pull away and Tenya smiles, "Tensei, with your recovery, does this mean you'll be retaking the mantle of Ingenium?" At this, Tensei winces and frowns.

".....No, I don't think I will." Tensei answers solemly. Tenya gawks at Tensei, unable to say anything as his older brother gestures to his cane. "Even if I got a little....help, walking again, it's imperfect. Even if I were to walk, I don't think I would ever be able to stop using this cane." He smiles gently at Tenya, reassuring. "Besides, I gave you the mantle. It's your turn to make your mark on the world....Ingenium."

Tenya hugs Tensei again. This time, he doesn't let go until much, much later.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

████████ ████████ sat in their room, humming a happy little tune as they scrolled through the Internet on a whim. Keeping up with the news was both a pastime of theirs and a somewhat reliable way for them to stay in touch with the current news on heroes. Somewhat reliable, because the media always glossed over the details like the casualty toll of the recent hero fight, instead focusing on the oh-so-'glamourous' victories the heroes won. They're reading a story on the sudden attack on Hosu when their phone rings, and they immediately swipe it hurriedly, putting it to their ear.

"Who is this?" They ask cautiously. The number is a random number but, given their involvement with the League, they can't afford to take chances that it isn't one of their disposable phones.

"It's me." The raspy voice of All for One echoes through the speaker, and ████████ immediately, checks around out of habit. They hunch lower and tone down their voice as the Legendary Overlord speaks. "How is everything on your end, young ████████?" While his tone is jovial, to an almost whimsical degree, ████████ can hear the steel undertone in his voice. Just as terrifying as the rumors were.

"Everything's going fine." They reply, getting up and locking the door just in case, "I got sick for a few days, but it cleared up pretty soon. Felt like a virus." They used the code words they were assigned to communicate in case there was someone listening in. Knowing their classmates, it was very well possible. In translation, the malware had been successfully implanted and everyone was none the wiser.

"Very good. Very good, young ████████. You've done a fine job. Right now, our League is surely going to grow larger with the release of the footage of Stain's rescue." All for One chuckles, "For your next task, the U.A. annual summer training camp should be coming up soon. I would like you to attend the camp, and scout out the other students for potential recruitment. Many of them will adamantly refuse, but I'm sure that the ones who may be swayed are most likely...."

* * *

 

**Preview:**

**"What's your name again?" Sorahiko asks as Midoriya stands tall, carrying his suitcase with him and heading down towards the cab SOrahiko's called to pick him up. With a tensing in his shoulders, the student turns with an exasperated look on his face even as his mouth begins to move in a snappy reply before stopping himself. Cheeky brat.**

**"Gran Torino-sensei, I told you my name is-"**

**"No, kid." Sorahiko straightens and points his cane at the boy, steel in his voice. "what's your _name?_ " Midoriya looks confused for a bit before his eyes brighten in recognition, and he smiles happily back at Sorahiko.**

**"My name is Deku!" He answers, and Sorahiko can't help but smile as he turns back to re-enter the rented building. He doesn't know what or how, but something tells him. A gut feeling, maybe. A sign from fate? It doesn't matter. This boy, in the future, will certainly become the Symbol of Hope he hopes to become. He can feel it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahahahahahha
> 
> MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA_

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what mistakes you find in the fic so I can correct them! I also have a new tumblr for you to yell at me: https://onepollutionboi.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you have any critique that is UNBIASED (meaning it does not pertain to your personal opinions on ships, writing, etc), send them to me! If you have any ideas, lemme know! If you wanna shower me in praise, do it! Please. I live off of praise and compliments. Like a fucking vampire, but instead of blood, it's being complimented.
> 
> The ship name has been decided! Shoutout to Shockedtilldummy for it: RoKu!
> 
> A second ship name has been decided! Shoutout to Sebbyisland for it: Rosey Cheeks!
> 
> A ship name for Izuku x Shouto x Ross has been decided by AngelicImpurity! Shoutout to them for it: Ice and Fire, Sweet Desire! It was shortened in the tags because the website is a dumb.


End file.
